


Wild Ambition Fortune's Ice Prefers (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Arranged Marriage, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Japanese translation, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Other, Worldbuilding, single gender jotunar
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 487,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 物語はソー無印冒頭のように、ソーの戴冠式の最中に霜の巨人が宝物庫に忍び込み、冬の小箱を奪還しようと試み、ソーの喜びの日を台無しにしたことへの報復として、ソーとその友人たちがヨトゥンヘイムに乗り込むところから始まります。ただし、ロキは拾われていないので、初めからヨトゥン側にいます。大規模な戦いに発展しそうになるところにオーディンが現れ、それを食い止めるところも映画と同じ流れです。結果的に不可侵条約を堂々と破ったことで、オーディンはソーに罰を与えることになりますが、彼が送られる先がミッドガルドではなく、ヨトゥンヘイムとなり、映画同様に価値を示すまではミョルニルを使用できない状態に追い込まれます。こちらのソーは映画初期さながらの傲慢でどこか子供っぽい男で、ロキは深い野望を叶えるためにソーを操ろうとします。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	1. 戴冠日の王のような優しさを

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild Ambition Fortune's Ice Prefers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845183) by [amberfox17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17). 



ソーがはじめに思ったのは、ヘイムダルが正しかったということだ。確かに、もっと厚着をするべきだった。

次に思ったのは、ヨトゥンヘイムが想像以上の極寒の荒れ地だということだ。広大で静かな氷景は目が届く限り全方位に拡がり、荒涼とした大地は足場が悪く、所々に鋭く突出している部分がある。頭上の空は漆黒で太陽や月どころか星の姿すら見当たらない。氷そのものがうっすらと発光しているのか、あるいは今にも崩れそうな塔や尖塔から光が漏れているのかもしれないが、ソーはそれなりに周囲の様子を見ることができた。しかし、どこを見ても破壊され、荒廃した世界とどこまでも続き、常に存在する氷しかなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムは冷たく暗く、死に満ちた世界だった。

想像していたように不快な場所と言えばその通りで、周囲で風が吹き荒ぶ中、永遠の冬がもたらす身を切るような寒気は彼の骨にまで沁みるようだ。背後で何も言わない友人たちは、言葉にせずとも顔に刻み込んだ表情で惨めな気持ちと不本意さを何よりも雄弁に語っている。しかし、アスガルドの古くからの仇敵はこのどこかに潜んでいるのだから、憤怒の炎だけで暖を取ったソーは足を踏み出した。

かつて、彼はこれほどまでに激しい怒りを覚えたことがあっただろうか――彼の戴冠式が台無しにされ、アスガルドの守備は破られた。しかし、何よりも気を狂わせるのは、霜の巨人の大軍による侵略の可能性を前にありえないほど楽観的な彼の父親がソーの意見や計画を冷たく切って捨てたことだった。彼はアスガルドの新王として戦の準備を進めているべきだったのに、代わりに小さな子供のように自室に送られ、オーディンが行動を起こすのを黙って待っていなければならなかったのだが、父は…何もしなかったのだ。

彼は違う。夜中に怪物どもが雄叫びを上げながら進撃してくるのを黙って待っているつもりはないのだ。彼は答えを求めてここに来ただけではない。永久(とこしえ)の国には新たな勢力が出現したのだと、思い上がった巨人どもに思い知らせてやるためだった。

一人でも見つけることができれば、の話だが。崩壊しつつある風景の中、何やら巨大な集落の存在を示していそうな鋭い尖塔の並ぶ方面に向かって進む間も、吹き荒ぶ風と己の反抗的な考えしかなかったのだ。

「奴らは一体どこにいるっていうの？」背の高い塔に接近しながら、シフが尋ねる。

「隠れている。臆病者がすることだ」ソーは大声で答え、それで何らかの反応を得られることを期待した。そして、反応は返ってきた。

「死ぬためだけにわざわざ遠くまで来たようだな、アスガーディアンよ」ゆっくりと言葉を紡ぐ大きな声が彼らの周りでこだまし、その力と深みに氷床そのものが震動しているかのようだった。ソーは陰の中を見上げると、王冠や煌びやかさが皆無であるにもかかわらず、巨大な氷の玉座に腰を下ろした長身で硬い表情をした生き物の正体をすぐに見抜いていた。

「俺はソー・オーディンソン！」彼は誇らしげにラウフェイに名乗った。

「お前が誰かは知っている」というのが緩やかで無感動な返事だった。ソーを見下ろすラウフェイに恐怖はまったく感じられず、さらに言えば、ソーには相手が彼に対する敬意を少しも持ち合わせていないのが感じられた。

「貴様らはどうやってアスガルドに侵入したのだ？」彼は激しい口調で問い質す。

「オーディンの一族は裏切り者で溢れている」と答えたラウフェイに、ソーの怒りが燃え上がった。

「虚言で我が父の名を穢すことは許さん！」彼は唸る。アスガルドに霜の巨人を助ける者などいるはずもない。

「貴様の父は殺戮者で盗人だ。それで、貴様はなぜここに来た――和平のためか？」ラウフェイが嘲弄する。「貴様とて戦を望んでいるではないか。それを欲してやまずにいる。男であることを証明しようと必死にもがく、ただの子供だ」

体内に憤怒を巡らせ、ソーはミョルニルをさらに強く握りしめる。「この子供とやらは貴様の愚弄に飽き飽きとしているぞ」

さらに侮辱の言葉、怒りの言葉が続くものとばかり思っていたのが、ラウフェイは溜め息をつくと視線を外した。「お前の取った行動のためにどんな結果が待ち受けているか、承知しているはずだ」驚くべきことに、彼は…疲れて見えた。そして、老いて見えた。しかし、それも一瞬のことで、その朗々とした声には王たる者の自信と傲岸さがあった。「私は承知している。早く帰れ。私がまだ寛大であるうちに」

ソーの視線は陰の中からぬっと出てきて玉座の足下へ堂々と向かう人影に向けられた。その長身で引き締まった身体をした戦士は胸板にX型の不思議な傷跡がある。彼は露骨に敵対心に満ちた眼差しをソーに据えたが、何も言わず、攻勢に出ることも守りに入ることもせずに佇んでいた。

ソーは躊躇する。怒りを解き放ち、この冷たく傲然とした巨人から強引に答えを引き出したくてならない。戦いの激情に身を投じ、この呪われた日の終わりを勝利と名誉で飾りたかった…が、彼はラウフェイとその民から抵抗や反意の矛先を向けられると思っていた。こんな、静寂と自制心ではなく。今、挑発されることなく攻撃に出るのはアスガルドの王子として相応しくなく、かといってここで撤退しては父の命に背いてまで行動に出たのに、何も得ることなくすごすごと帰ることになってしまう。

「殿下」ホーガンが彼の肘に軽く触れ、静かに言った。ソーは振り向いたが、彼はそれ以上何も言わず、しかし、何を言わんとしているかは明らかだった。早く帰ろう、この緊張を孕んだ静寂が砕け散る前に。彼の背後に立つシフ、ファンドラル、そしてヴォルスタッグは無表情を保つよう気を付けている。なぜなら、今や彼らは少なくとも彼らより三フィート(約91㎝)も上背のある霜の巨人に完全に包囲されており、その誰もが今にも飛び掛からんばかりに張りつめた空気を纏っているのだ。友人たちは誰も敵地で彼に疑問を呈したり、求められていない助言をすることで彼を辱めることはしない。だが、彼らの目は平和を望み、ただ故郷に戻ることを哀願していた。

いいだろう。彼はラウフェイにもう一度だけ嫌悪感に満ちた視線を据えると、踵を返してビフレスト地点へと足を向けた。

すると、背後にいた長身の戦士が口を開いた。「さっさとお家に帰るんだな、お姫さま」と神経に触る低い声が言うと、ソーは残忍な笑みを浮かべた。ミョルニルが手を滑り、その柄が彼の掌に納まれば、主人のアドレナリンの殺到に反応し電流が迸った。真実を言えば、これこそが彼がここまで来た理由であり、一生待ち続けてきた瞬間でもある。九つの世界で最大の敵を迎え撃ち、父と同様に巨人殺しの英雄として称えられることだ。その場でくるりと回り、ソーは戦鎚を振り上げると、彼を侮辱した愚か者とその仲間である呪われし怪物が一人残らず倒れるまで打ち砕かんと――

――その時、突如眩い光が爆発し、霜の巨人どもはビフレストの虹色の輝きに目を覆い、無意識に後退していた。耳慣れたスレイプニルの嘶きが崩壊した広間に鳴り響き、これほどの距離があってもソーはグングニルを持って名高き戦馬に跨るオーディンのシルエットが確認できた。

「父上！」彼は喜びの叫びを上げる。これは父の目の前で自分の価値を証明する素晴らしい機会に違いなかった。

「全父」ラウフェイが唸り、ソーが玉座を振り返れば、ラウフェイは立ち上がり、前方に足を踏み出したかと思うとそれから――それからソーには言葉で説明できない行動に出たのだ。両手で大きく弧を描いて足元の氷を呼び寄せ、それを使って凍りついた大地を一気に駆けるように進んだのだ。彼は想像もつかないほどの速度で動き、彼と合流すべくビフレスト地点からスレイプニルを進めるオーディンの下へ疾走し、驚いた霜の巨人たちは彼のために道を開けるのだった。

シフとウォーリアーズスリーも巨人どもと同様に驚いており、全員武器を下ろして二人の王が素早く距離を縮める様子を見つめている。しかし、ラウフェイは移動速度を落とすと、馬上のオーディンが駈足で近づくところに両腕を開いて平和の仕草を見せた。二人は言葉を交わしていたが、吹き荒ぶ風に掻き消されてその声が聞こえないソーから見ても誠意のこもった会話を持っているようだ。なにしろ、オーディンは黄金の槍の矛先を天に向けて構えを解いており、ラウフェイの言葉に対してゆっくりと首肯しているのだから。

ソーは慌ててミョルニルを振り回して宙に飛び上がると、できる限り早く父の傍に駆けつけようとした。ラウフェイがどのような悪逆非道を企んでいることか、心配になったのだ。彼は二人の傍にドシンと勢いよく着地すると、ミョルニルを掲げてオーディンとラウフェイの間に素早く立った。

「父上――」彼は説明しようと熱心な態度で口を開いた。

「黙れ！」オーディンが弾かれたように怒鳴る。「そこをどけ、息子よ！」

ソーは怒りと混乱を抱え、道を開けた。

「そなたの子は忍耐力を身に着ける必要があるようだ」ラウフェイが轟き、その赤い眼差しが毛を逆立てたソーをチラリと見やってから再びオーディンに戻された。

「全くその通りだ」オーディンが穏やかな声音で答えた。「こやつの行動はまさに子供のものだ。そのように扱ってもらおうか。おぬしとわしならば、これ以上の流血沙汰になる前にこれを終わらせることができる」

「ああ」ラウフェイは二人の間にチラチラと視線を動かしながら言った。「できるな。全父よ、そなたと言葉を交わすのは実に久し振りだ。話し合うべきことは多い」

「そうか？」オーディンが尋ねる。

「わが世界は死につつある」ラウフェイは率直に告げた。「我が国民も死につつある。彼らはわが傲慢さゆえの罰を充分に受けた。古冬の小箱を返還してもらう必要がある」

「愚行に対する補償にしてはあまりに高価だ」オーディンの声音は穏やかなままだったが、身体は緊張に張りつめていた。「ほんの子供の自尊心と虚栄心に対して戦争の危機を高めるというのか？」

「私が望むのは平和だ」ラウフェイの声は巨人どもとソーの友人たちが彼らに追いつき、警戒心の強い静かな観衆を構成すると大きくなった。「私が望むのはアスガルドとの恒久的な和平関係のみ。かつて、我々は和平協定に同意したことがあるではないか。互いに誓いの言葉を紡いだはずだ」

「そして、それは破られた」オーディンが言う。「おぬしがミッドガルドに侵攻した時に」

「そうだな」ラウフェイは同意したが、後悔や悔恨の念など欠片も感じられない。「だが、今私はあの時と同じ誓いを立てようと思う」

「小箱と引き換えにか？」

「永遠に続く和平が持参金とすれば、それほど高い嫁償ではなかろう」ラウフェイが指摘する。

ソーは強張った。嫁償？持参金？ラウフェイは一体何の話をしているのだ？まさかアスガルドの女を嫁に貰えるとでも本気で思っているのだろうか。オーディンがそのようなことを許すはずもない――それに、それが何故古冬の小箱の返還に繋がるというのか。

ラウフェイとオーディンが全くの無表情で互いを凝視する間、長い沈黙が下りた。我慢ならずにソーが口を開きかけたが、オーディンが素早く手を動かし、彼は思い直した。

「わしとて真の平和を望んでいる、ラウフェイ王よ」オーディンがゆっくりと告げた。「それに、我が長男とおぬしの子を結ぶ誓いのことはよく憶えている。しかし、今日のことを思えば、ソーがおぬしの息子たちに相応しくないことは誰の目にも明らかであろう」彼はラウフェイの傍近くに立つ二人の霜の巨人を示した。ソーを愚弄した、引き締まった身体に傷痕のあるヨトゥンは凶悪な表情を浮かべており、もう一人、がっしりとした体格の巨人がソーと同じく驚愕した表情を顔に貼りつけていた。

ソーは身動きできず、考えることもできない。違う。こんなことは――違う。これは奇怪な外交ゲームの一環、遠回しに互いを侮辱しているだけに違いない。オーディンがソーを霜の巨人に約束するはずがない。これは――こんなことは――ありえない。

不思議なことに、ラウフェイはオーディンの丁寧な拒絶に対して笑うのだった。「全父オーディンよ、私はヘルブリンディやビューレイストの話をしているのではない。ウートガルズから戻ったばかりの我が長子の話をしているのだ」

「ウトガルド？」と言ったオーディンの声には突如、心配になるほどの関心が含まれていた。

「ロキ！」ラウフェイが呼ぶと、周囲を固めた巨人たちが低く騒めいた。ソーは友人たちに助けを求めるような眼差しを送ったが、彼らはスレイプニルの近くに寄り添い、ただ彼と同じく驚愕と困惑の表情を浮かべていた。

「父上」ラウフェイの背後で声がしたかと思うと、彼は息子を前に出すよう一歩横に動き、ソーの顎が落ちた。

ロキはソーが見たこともないような人物だった。

その赤い瞳と深い青色の肌、そしてそこに浮かび上がる線は彼が明らかにヨトゥンであることを示していたが、彼らを包囲する体の大きい戦士たちと比べれば、どちらかというとアスガーディアンに近い外見をしていた。父親と弟たちの隣に立つとあまりに小さく見えるが、彼と視線が合ったソーは相手が彼と大して背の高さが変わらないことに気がついた。ロキはソーより細身で、高い頬骨と優雅な手など、繊細なつくりをしている。ソーはずっと霜の巨人はもともと毛がないものと思い込んでいたのだが、ロキは複雑に編まれた長い黒髪をしており、他の誰とも、それこそラウフェイとも違って煌めくエメラルドとブロンズのチェーンを髪に編み込んで着飾っていた。他の者と違って肌も柔らかそうに見え、ラウフェイやその他の息子たちと見比べても、ロキは胸元に地位を示す傷痕をつけていなかった。代わりに、またもエメラルドや他の貴石で装飾された太い黄金の首飾りを身に着けており、腕や脚にも黄金に煌めく小さな環を纏っている。服装まで他とは異なり、戦士たちの纏う実用的な灰色と違い、印象的な黒い革でできたそれも黄金で縁取られていた。

ソーは息を呑む。この暗い世界でロキは眩く鮮やかに輝く宝石のようだ。彼は美しかった。

「イヴィジャか」オーディンが囁くように言った。「王室の」

「オーディンの息子に相応しかろう」ラウフェイは誇らしげに言って、大きな手をロキの肩にそっと乗せている。ロキの品定めするような眼差しがソーの頭から爪先まで滑り、その唇にはささやかな微笑みが浮かんでいた。ソーはゴクリと生唾を呑み込んだ。

もちろん、彼はヨトゥンヘイムの宝玉イヴィジューについて話に聞いたことはあった。アスガルドのどの酒場にも伝わるヨトゥンの魔術師たちの美貌と蠱惑的な魅力、霜の巨人の戦士の半分ほどの大きさでしかないのに、二倍の危険を孕んだ存在についての下劣な歌や淫らな小話を知っていた。古い言い伝えによれば、彼らは歌や舞、魔法に長けており、ヨトゥンヘイムのイヴィジャと一晩を共にすることは他と比較できないほどの褒美だという。

駄目だ。ソーは頭を振り、強制的に思考を巡らせた。ロキはラウフェイの子だ。ヨトゥンであり、イヴィジャである。それはつまり彼が男でも女でもなく、戦士ですらなく、魔術師、シェイプシフター、卑劣な魔法を使う邪悪な生き物だということだ。今だって、何らかの策略を巡らせてソーの思考を鈍らせて――つまり、要点を言えば、と彼は自身に厳しく言い聞かせる。この世の何者であっても、彼に霜の巨人と婚姻を結ばせることはできないのだ。たとえ、そのヨトゥンがどれほど美しい造作をしていても。

「なるほど、確かに話し合うことは多いようだ」ついにオーディンが答える。「おぬしの言い分を聞こうではないか。だが、まずは我が息子の頭を冷やすため、アスガルドへ連れ帰らせてほしい」

これに、ソーの困惑は掻き消え、怒りが咆哮を上げながら戻ってきた。ラウフェイとその従者たちの前でこのように侮辱するとは、父だとしても許しがたい話だ。彼は子供などではなく、立派な戦士、そして近くアスガルドの王となる男だ。言うことを聞かない仔犬のように叱られたことをヨトゥンヘイムが憶えている限り、一体どうやって統治しろというのか。

ロキがまだ彼を見つめていることに気がつくと、彼はわざと睨み返し、できるだけ堂々として威喝的に見えるよう努めた。ロキはただ楽しげに眉をぴくりと撥ね上げただけだったので、ソーは自分が愚かしく感じられた。オーディンとラウフェイが言葉を交わし続ける中、彼は一歩前に出て、王子の顔から笑みを削ぎ落としてやろうと何らかの嘲弄、何らかの威嚇を投げつけてやろうと思った。

だが、それを行動に移す暇はなく、全父がグングニルを掲げたとたんにビフレストの轟音が鳴り渡って彼を引き戻したため、最後に視界に納めたのはロキの湛える微笑みだった。

＊＊＊

父がどれほど怒っているのかソーが知ったのは、アスガルドに帰還してからのことだった。オーディンは憤怒の怒鳴り声でヘイムダルとソーの友人たちを観測所から追い出したが、激怒する王の前から逃げ出した彼らをソーは責めることなどできなかった。しかし、オーディンは彼の父親であり、彼に向き直りながらソー自身の怒りも胸から溢れ出ていった。

「愚か者めが！」オーディンが怒鳴る。「お前は自分が何をしたのか――何を始めようとしていたのか、少しでも理解しているのか！？王国全土を――お前の友人らの命を危険に晒したのだぞ！」

「行動を起こすことを恐れていては、肝心の王国そのものが無くなります！」ソーが怒鳴り返す。宝物庫で霜の巨人の死骸を見た瞬間からずっと戦いを渇望していたのだ。これは彼が望んだ戦いではなかったが、言いたいことを言わなければ爆発しそうに思った。「ヨトゥンどもがかつて父上を恐れたように、俺のことも恐れるべきだと思い知らせなければならなかったたのです」

「それは指導者たる資質ではなく、自尊心と虚栄心の表れだ」オーディンがきっぱりと言う。「恐怖を用いて統べる者は暴君でしかない。真の王とは敬意と称賛を通して統べるのだ。お前はわしの教えの全てを忘れたようだ」

「古いやり方は終わりだ。アスガルドが周りで崩壊する間も、父上はただ演説をしているだけなのです」

「お前は自惚れた――貪欲で――残酷な子供のままだ！」オーディンが咆哮を上げる。

「ならばあなたは老人で愚か者だ！」ソーが怒鳴る。

突如下りた沈黙は耳が鳴るほどのものだった。

「そうだな」オーディンが静かに告げた。「お前の覚悟ができていると判断したのは私の愚かさゆえだ」彼は年老い疲れたように見え、ソーは驚いて思った。それはまるで――そう、まるでつい先程のあの奇妙な瞬間にラウフェイが見せたような顔だったのだ。しかしオーディンが姿勢を正せば、台座の上からソーを見下ろすのは疲れ、呆れ果てた父親ではなく、アスガルドの王だった。

「ソー。オーディンソン。お前は王の勅命に反した。傲慢さと愚かしさにより、他領域の平和と無辜の民を戦争の恐怖と荒廃に晒したのだ。

「まさかこの日、我が息子よりも我が仇敵によって賢明な助言とより深い敬意を向けられようとは！よもやラウフェイ王が平和を説く中、アスガルドの王子たるお前が彼の前で犬のように吠えては唸るさまを見ることになろうとは！

「お前は相応しくない！」オーディンが低く怒鳴ると、ミョルニルが身悶えるような唸りと共にソーの腰からその父親の手まで飛んでいった。初めて触れた時から誰の呼びかけにも応えなかったミョルニルが父の手に取り上げられると、ソーはついに屈し、オーディンが何をするのか分からず黙り込んだ。

「その行いを報いてお前を追放するべきだが」オーディンが激怒して続ける。「他の平和な領域にお前の我儘と無知を解き放つのは忍びない。お前をどうするか決めるまで、自室に戻ってそこで待機しておけ」

「父上！」ソーは怒って反抗する。彼は夕食抜きで自室へ送られた子供ではない。それなのに、オーディンは彼に対して無言で唸ったので、ソーは直ちに口を閉ざしていた。

「行け。すぐにだ。お前に慈悲を与えてやったことをわしが後悔する前に」オーディンが唸る。その瞬間、ソーは千ものことを父に対して怒鳴りつけたかったが、アスガルドの王をこれ以上怒らせるのが得策でないことは、ミョルニルを失ったことで充分な衝撃を受けたソーには分かっていた。だが、頭を下げることも謝罪することもしたくなかったので、彼はただ踵を返すと観測所を立ち去り、ヘイムダルが慎重にも無感動な眼差しを彼に送るのも無視して――問題に直面した。

彼と彼の友人たちが町から移動する時に使った馬はとうにいなくなっており、橋にはスレイプニルしか残っていなかった。父の怒りを増大するのも構わないほどに後先考えていなかったとしても、この馬を奪って騎乗することはできない。この伝説的な戦馬は全父以外をその背に乗せはしないのだ。とはいえ、馬がないうえ飛翔するミョルニルもないとなれば、ソーは市街地と王宮イザヴェルへと続く長い、長い道のりを徒歩で移動しなければならない。自室へ戻るだけで一時間はかかるだろう。

背後で観測所の巨大な機械が作動する音がして、ソーは視界の隅で息を吹き返したビフレストが眩い光を発するのを捉えた。父がラウフェイとの会談のためにヨトゥンヘイムに戻ったということだ。

ソーは奥歯を噛みしめ、歩きはじめた。

＊＊＊

長い徒歩の道程は彼の憤怒の度合いを下げ、さらに熱い風呂で湯浴みをし、ヨトゥンヘイムや父の怒りに触れて友人たちに災いがもたらされていないことを確認するために召使を送り出した後、ソーはようやく落ち着いたが不機嫌なままだった。彼の住まう宮殿の一郭、ビルスキルニル殿は狭く息苦しく感じられたが、大食堂ヴィンゴルフの心地良さとそこに集う友人たちの下へ向かうためにここを去るほどの危険を冒す気はなかった。彼が数時間前に逆上して破壊した食卓はすでに召使らが片付けており、新しく作り直した食事を静かに運んできていた。ソーは一人で食べ、これ以上家具を壊さないよう破壊衝動を抑えていた。

ミョルニルの存在無くては精神が不安定に感じられ、水面下では怒りと憤懣がまだ煮えたぎっていたが、戦の熱気が過ぎ去った今、彼の頭はだいぶすっきりしていた。そして、明瞭になった頭でこう考える。彼は実に危険な足場に立っているのだと。ラウフェイは真剣にソーとロキの婚姻を通した同盟関係について語っており、恐ろしいことに、オーディンはその場でその提案を拒否するのではなく、後にラウフェイの言葉をしっかりと聞き届けると約束までした――そして、彼がその通りにしたことは疑いようがない。

相手がどれほど小さくとも、父はソーを霜の巨人と結ばせるようなことはしないだろう。ラウフェイの子をソーの花嫁とすることで、ヨトゥンヘイム最大の兵器である古冬の小箱を返還するなどありえないはずだ。

そう、それはありえないのだ、とソーは考える。きっと、これは父の策略の一環。オーディンの深謀遠慮の多くがそうであるように、ソーの理解の及ばないところで何らかの計画が発動しているに違いなかった。あるいは、これこそが父に与えられた罰なのかもしれない。こうして答えを与えられず、ヨトゥンの魔術師と結婚させられる恐怖に想像力を働かせることでソーが恐れおののき、謙虚な態度で父の赦しを乞うよう仕向けているのではないか。

ソーは柱に寄り掛かり、市街地の向こう、暗くなった空がユグドラシルの神秘的な枝葉の渦巻く星雲と融合する様子を眺めた。アスガルドの静かな景観は彼に何ら答えを提供しなかった。

考えれば考えるほど、ソーは確信を強めた。オーディンはこの婚約を利用してラウフェイを…どうにかして騙すと同時に、ソーを付け上がらせないようにしているのだ。しかし、当然のことながら婚姻が実現することはなく、ソーは何も恐れる必要はないのだ。彼が父をちゃんと理解していることを前提とすれば。

ビルスキルニル殿の黄金の扉が鈍い音と共に開き、ソーはフリッガが入室すると同時に顔を上げた。かつてこれほど彼女の姿に歓喜したことはなかっただろう。

「母上！」彼は呼び、抱擁のために両腕を開いた彼女の下へと急いだ。この悲惨な日について、彼女はきっと多くを語るだろうが、しばしの間彼は目を閉じ、彼女の腕の中で必ず与えられてきた平穏と愛情をじっくりと味わうのだった。

「ばかな子」彼女は愛しげに言ったが、その声には僅かに咎めるような響きもあった。

ソーは溜め息をつく。「父上が――」彼は言いかけたが、フリッガが素早く口を挟む。

「あなたのお父上はだいぶ前にお戻りになり、私に全てを話してくださいました。なんてことをしたの、あなたは！」

フリッガは室内にある段差に座るよう示すと、息子の隣に優雅に腰を下ろした。彼の手を取ってから言葉を続ける。「私たちは長い間語り合いました。あなたの行動と意図、そしてあなたの…訪問に対するラウフェイ王の反応について。あなたが取った行動によって、私たちがどれほど開戦に近づいたか、きちんと理解しているの？」

ソーは頷いたが、沈黙したままだった。

「幸いなことに、ラウフェイ王もあなたのお父上同様に戦争に発展させる気はなかったようで、両国間の和平が脅かされないよう解決策を望んでいたようね。それどころか、彼はさらにその先を見つめている。あなたも聞いたでしょうが、彼の子ロキをあなたに約束することで、アスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムの間に永久同盟を結びたいと考えているようです」

ソーは顔をしかめた。フリッガは彼をじっと見つめて掴んだ手をギュッと握った。

「あなたのお父上はこの提案についてラウフェイ王と長時間語らい、そして私とも話し合いました。私たちはこれが両国間を統一し、全世界における平和的な未来を築く非常に稀な機会だと考えます」

「俺を霜の巨人と結婚させるだなんて、本気で考えておられるというのですか！」ソーは母の穏やかで論理的な声音に驚愕し、思わず叫んでいた。父の脅迫はともかく、これは…これでは現実に話が進んでいるかのようで、恐ろしくてならなかった。

「ヨトゥンヘイムは死につつあります」フリッガが率直に告げ、ソーの手を握る力が強まった。「彼らは存続するために、また敗戦の傷を癒すためにも小箱を必要としているのです。ラウフェイ王の領土拡大の野望は他領域から長らく切り離されてきたことで潰え、私たちとの同盟も真摯に望んでいるのだと感じています。ですが、あなたのお父上が小箱を返還するためには、ラウフェイがより弱い領域に対して戦争を仕掛けない保証が必要なのです。長子をアスガルドへ送ることで、ラウフェイは本心から和平を望んでいるのだと証明しているのですよ」

「それはそうかもしれませんが」ソーは一言も信じてなどいなかったが、必死になって言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムとの間に平和を築くにも、俺をヨトゥンの捕虜と結婚させるよりも良い方法があるはずです！」

「あなたは分かっていない」フリッガが優しく言う。「ラウフェイは自国民を救うために、彼の持つ最大の宝を私たちに捧げているのよ。このロキとやらは実に稀有な存在です。王室のイヴィジャ、あなたがアスガルドの王子であるように、彼もまたヨトゥンヘイムの王子なのです。もし、彼をただの人質として受け入れようとすれば、彼に対する侮辱だけでなく、ラウフェイ、ひいてはヨトゥンヘイムそのものに対するひどい侮辱になります。そうなれば、遅かれ早かれ、その屈辱は怨恨を生み出し、さらなる暴力に繋がることでしょう。でも、あなたの伴侶として彼を受け入れれば、私があなたのお父上の隣に立つのと同様に、いつの日か彼もまた玉座の隣に立つことになり、彼へ最大級の栄誉を与えることができます。そして彼があなたの子を設ければ、ラウフェイの後を継いでヨトゥンヘイムの玉座に就くのは彼の弟たちのどちらかになるのだから、両国間には永久に続く友情が築かれます。ですから、いずれ両家は同盟者としてだけでなく、血縁者としての繋がりを持てるのです」

「ですが、俺たちはヴァナヘイムのニョルドが妙な気を起こさないようフレイヤを人質としたにもかかわらず、反乱など起きませんでした」ソーが反論する。「ニダヴェリア、アルフヘイムとスヴァルトヘイムとも王室の婚姻を通さずとも同盟関係を築くことができたではありませんか！」

「ニダヴェリアとスヴァルトヘイムと同盟関係にあるのは、彼らが大戦時にアスガルドの大軍と対峙するよりは膝を折ることを選んだからです」フリッガが穏やかに指摘した。「ニョルドは戦い破れて征服された。その結果、あなたのお父上はヴァナヘイムをアスガルドの属国にすることをお決めになり、アシールとヴァニールを彼が直接統治することによって一つの民族としました。フレイはアルフヘイムに、フレイヤはアスガルドへと王家の者たちを引き離すことによって、彼らが再び権力に手を伸ばそうとするのを阻止したのです」

「でしたら、アスガルドはヨトゥンヘイムに勝利しました！」ソーがまたも反論する。

「ですが、征服はしませんでした。小箱がなくとも、彼らはあまりに苛烈、あまりに誇り高く強くあるため、力づくで服従させることはできないのです。この結婚は千年に及ぶ戦や協定ではできなかったことを可能にするのですよ」

「ですが母上」ソーの声には必死な色が混じっていた。「俺は怪物と結婚などできません！たとえ国の為と言われても無理です！」

「この考えがあなたにとって衝撃的だということは承知しています。それに、あなた自身、玉座を継ぐまでは結婚自体しないものと思っていたのだと、それも分かっています」フリッガが鋭く言った。「ですが、ロキ・ラウフェイバーンは怪物ではありません。彼はヨトゥンヘイムの王子にしてイヴィジャ。そのことだけでもあなたの敬意に値するのですよ」

「あいつは霜の巨人だ！それに魔術師！女ですらない！」ソーは恐怖と怒りに駆られ、暴言を吐いた。「奴らは皆怪物だ！精神も肉体も歪み切って奇形であるため、魔術師は戦士を男ではなくし、それどころか戦士までもが抱かれ、女のように孕むというではありませんか！そんな化け物と結婚して褥を共にすることを俺に強要はできない！」

母の掌が彼の頬で弾ける鋭い音が部屋を満たした。ソーはひりひりとする顔で彼女を唖然と見返した。痛みよりは衝撃が強い。母は彼がまだ聞かん坊な子供だった時以来、一度も彼に手を上げたことがなかったのだ。

「ソー・オーディンソン、あなたのお父上は今日、あなたが正気を失ったのだと話しておられましたが、それが事実であったことを思い知らされたわ！」母は激怒して声を荒げた。「あなたが一体どこでそんな話を耳にしたかは知りませんが、聞きなさい。ヨトゥナーは冷たく厳しい民族であり、長らく私たちにとって強敵でありつづけました。ですが、彼らは怪物などではありませんし、私の家で私の息子がそのような暴言を吐くことは許しません」

「ですが――」

「ですがも何もありません！」フリッガがピシャリと言い放つ。「ソー、私はあなたが大切ですし、あなたが本当に耐えることのできない結婚を押しつけることは決してしません。ですが、あなたは今日、私たちが思っていたほど立派な男に成長したのではないのだと、私たちに証明してしまった」

その言葉は彼を傷つけ、ソーは床に視線を落とした。

「私たちはまだこの縁組に同意したわけではありません」フリッガは長い沈黙の後に告げた。「考えておくことしか約束していないのです。ですが、あなたとロキの間に相互理解を育むために、次の季節の間、あなたをラウフェイ王の客人としてヨトゥンヘイムで過ごさせることには同意しました。季節の終わりにあなたがこの婚姻関係を受け入れられないと決めたのならば、私たちはこの申し出を拒否することになります。ですが、その代わりとなるような同盟関係を築くことができるかどうかは、正直なところ分かりませんが」

「俺をヨトゥンヘイムへ追放すると言うのですか？」ソーは弾かれたように顔を上げて尋ねた。

「追放ではありません」フリッガは明らかに腹を立てたまま言った。「私たちはあなたを外遊の旅に出そうとしているのです。今日あなたがもたらした損害を埋めるために」

「それで、今日霜の巨人がもたらした損害の方はどうなるのです？」ソーが唸る。「それとも、俺たちは奴らが宝物庫に侵入したことは忘れるのだと？」

「侵入者は死にました。それに、ラウフェイ王は彼らの行動に関する知識を否認して――」

ソーは鼻で嗤う。すると母が全父をも黙らせる目で彼を睨みつけたので、彼はすぐに咳き込む振りをした。

「先ほど言ったように、ラウフェイ王があなたの酷い態度を見たにもかかわらず、客人として迎え入れ、彼の子の婚約者として受け入れる姿勢を見せること自体が、必死に小箱の奪還を試みて失敗した者たちの誤った行動よりも彼の望みを明白にしています」彼女はきっぱりと告げた。「婚約はともかく、再び交渉を始めることができるのはあなたにとっても、ラウフェイの民にとっても、大きな利点となるのですよ」

「それで、その誤った行動の裏にいた人々が俺を攻撃したらどうするるもりです？」ソーが怒りも露わに言った。「異国で身を守るすべのない俺を一人きりにしておくというのですか？」

「もう、この子ったら」フリッガが言う。「あなたは一人きりにはなりません。ヘイムダルが常にあなたのことを見ていますし、あなたに対する策略があれば、あなたのお父上をすぐに呼んでくれます。そして、あなたに手を上げるような愚かなヨトゥンがいれば、彼らはラウフェイ王の怒りを買うことになるでしょう。彼らは私たちよりも厳しく法を守り、歓待の法は絶対なのです」彼女は一拍置いた。「それに、本当のことを言えば、あなたは攻撃されればむしろ喜んで迎撃するのではありませんか？たとえミョルニルがなくとも、あなたに身を守るすべがないとは到底言えないと思うけれど」

その言葉には真実があり、ソーは返答を控えた。そもそも、あまりの憤りに言葉を発することすらうまくできず、オーディンに対するように激しい言葉をフリッガに浴びせたことはなかったため、ここに至ってもそれは避けたかった。だからこそ、彼の下に来たのが父ではなく、この母なのだろう。

「俺に選択肢はないのですね」彼はついにそう言った。

「そうね」フリッガが反論を許さない口調で言った。「あなたの王と女王による勅命です。あなたはヨトゥンヘイムへ赴く。そこではアスガルドの王子として相応しい態度を取り、作法を弁え、尊厳と名誉を持って行動しなさい。そして、ホストとなる方々には最大級の敬意をもって接するのです。その領域とそこに住まう民について多くを学び、ロキ・ラウフェイバーンのことを丁重に、そして優しく扱いなさい」表情を和らげ、彼女は手を伸ばすと彼の手をそっと撫でた。「そして、家に戻ってきなさい」彼女は言う。「ラウフェイ王の申し出をどうするかは、その時に――私たちと共に――決めましょう」

ソーは自分の言葉を信用できずに頷くことしかできなかった。フリッガは溜め息をつくと唐突に彼を強く抱擁した。「これはあなた自身のためなのですよ、ソー」彼女は言った。「そうでなければ、私たちがこんなことはしないと分かっているでしょう？」

「はい」本心からではないにしろ、彼は答えると母の腕の中で力を抜いた。彼女と口論するのは本当に嫌いだった。

しばらくして身体を離したフリッガは立ち上がると、ドレスの前のしわを伸ばした。「色々と考えることもあるでしょう」彼女は苦笑交じりに言った。「今夜はもう休みなさい。あなたの友人たちは明日の朝に食卓で待っていることでしょう」

ソーは頷き、明朝には部屋を出る許可が出るのだと理解した。「おやすみなさい、母上」彼は言って、なんとかして笑みを見せた。フリッガは上体を倒して彼の頬に優しくキスをすると、足早に扉の向こうへと消えていった。

確かに遅い時間なのだが、ソーはしばらくの間その場に座ったまま、彼の最大の勝利となるはずだったこの戴冠式の日が苦い灰と失敗に終わったことを、そしてそれが全て忌々しい霜の巨人によって引き起こされたのだということを考えていた。

＊＊＊

朝。明るく、脆い朝だ。ソーは昨夜ようやく身を引きずるようにして寝台に移って眠りに落ちてから大して機嫌も直らないまま目が覚めた。両親に考え直させるような賢い議論も思い浮かばず、彼らの勅命から逃げるのは目も当てられないほどの臆病、背けば反逆罪ともなれば、彼は諦めて運命を受け入れるしかなかった。

しかし、ひと季節もの間ラウフェイやヨトゥンヘイムの蛮族に囲まれて過ごすことを思えば、どんな勇者でも気落ちさせることだろう。ということで、ヴィンゴルフへ向かう間、召使に対してしかめっ面を見せたりぶつぶつと文句を並べ立てたことも少し自分に正当化することができた。

シフ、ヴォルスタッグ、ファンドラルとホーガンは朝食の並んだテーブルについてそわそわとしながら、主賓席とあっては話の内容が聞こえるほど近くには誰もいないというのに、声を潜めて言葉を交わしていた。少なくとも、彼の友人たちは姿を現したソーを大歓迎し、彼とその父親の間にあったことを聞き出そうと必死だった。彼は苦境を明かし、彼らが彼の代わりに怒り、愕然とするのを見て少し腹の虫がおさまった。

初めの衝撃がおさまり、彼を追ってヨトゥンヘイムへ忍び込むことを大袈裟に約束した後、彼らの間に沈黙が下りて、それぞれ果物や肉、チーズなどを皿に盛っただけでなく、スモールビール(アルコール度数の非常に低い飲み物)の入った瓶も手に取った。なにしろ、朝っぱらから随分と悩まされているのだから。ソーは両親の不条理な言動に対する文句を並べ続けた。まずは霜の巨人が如何に危険な生き物であるかを、彼らがとんでもなく甘く見ているという事実から始まり、見合い結婚が如何に不公平なものであるかに尽きた。

「若い身空で結婚相手に縛られるのはとても残念な話だな」ファンドラルが哀悼の意を込めて言った。シフが彼に咎めるような視線を送る。

「確かに驚きよね。特に、あなたのお父上はこれまで一度もあなたの結婚を話題に上らせたことがなかったわけだし」彼女は宥めるように言った。「でもね、ソー、あなたはアスガルド唯一の王子。あなたの結婚が政略的なものになるのは当たり前でしょ――それともなに？あなたはどこかの誰かと恋に落ちて、プロポーズするとでも思っていたわけ？」

「まさか、そんなはずないだろう」ソーは苛立たしげに答えた。正直に言えば、そもそも結婚自体ろくに考えてこなかったのだ。彼はこれまでずっと、王の座を継いで長い時間が経ったある時点で血筋良く見目も麗しい貴族の娘を選び、彼の世継ぎを産んでもらう、それだけのことだと思ってきた。もちろん、想像したことはある。黒い髪に人を引きつける笑顔をした繊細で可憐な娘。彼を笑わせることができて、彼と口論することを恐れず、機転が利いて非常に頭の切れる、シフと母を足して割ったような、そんな娘のことを。だが、それはただの無意味な空想に過ぎず、彼はこれまで宮廷の女性たちを花嫁候補として真剣に見たことは一度たりとなかったのだ。

「男にとって、結婚は成功への道となることもあるぞ」ヴォルスタッグが励ますように言った。「俺はヒルデグンドと結婚してからというもの、より大きな男になれたぞ」彼は腹を叩いてウィンクを寄越してきた。

「ラウフェイのクソガキと結婚する利点についての説教は充分だ」ソーは顔をしかめた。

「なら、ヨトゥンヘイムでひと季節過ごすことの利点を考えるべきね」シフが言った。拗ねたソーに対する忍耐が明らかに擦り減っているようだ。「あなたはもう何ヶ月も新しい冒険について話していたじゃない。最低でも、あなたにとってヨトゥンヘイムは一から探険できる新世界になるでしょ」

「打ち砕くことのできない霜の巨人でいっぱいのな」ソーも歓待のルールに縛られるのだからと、彼は指摘した。

「彼らのことをもっと理解するための珍しい機会だ」ホーガンが厳粛に告げる。

「そうよ！」シフは表情を明るくして言った。「彼らの強みと弱点を測り――」

「それで噂が本当なのかも調べることができる」ファンドラルが口を挟み、意味ありげに眉を躍らせていた。

「噂？」ソーは頭を様々な可能性で満たしながら尋ねた。なんと言っても、彼は王宮そのもので過ごすことになるのだ。彼らの軍隊、兵器や戦術を間近で観察するのに最適な場所ではないか――それに、うまく無害な客人を演じることができれば、ラウフェイとその信用ならない子らが本当は何を企んでいるのかも、解き明かすことができるかもしれない。

「おいおい、何を言ってるんだ」ファンドラルが不埒な笑みを浮かべて言った。「俺たちは皆霜の巨人の特殊な体の構造と、それに伴う…色欲について聞いたことがあるだろう。デカい奴らはちょっとごめんだが、魔術師たちはまったく別な存在だと聞くぞ。そんな相手ならば一生に一度でもいいから、褥を共にしたいものだろう！」

シフはあからさまな溜め息をついたが、ヴォルスタッグとホーガンは取り澄ました顔で頷いていた。

「小さい奴らは皆シェイプシフターだ」ファンドラルは目を輝かせて続けた。「だから、彼らはお前の望むどんな人や物にもなれるってことだ。なにしろ、フレイの妻、レディ・ゲルダだってヨトゥンで魔術師だ。彼女を見ただけでは決して分からないがな」

「レディ・ゲルダは比類なき美女だ」ヴォルスタッグが思慮深げに言う。「もちろん、俺の妻とここにいるレディを除いてな」

「それに、フレイ卿でさえ傍に――そして褥に繋ぎとめることができるほどの魅力的な女性だ」加えて述べたファンドラルは明らかにこの会話を楽しんでいる。「実は、俺は以前こんな話を――」

「もう充分だ」ソーが鋭く言った。「レディ・ゲルダは置いておくとして、霜の巨人は体の大きさや外見にかかわらず、アスガルドの仇敵だ。こんな茶番に最後まで付き合うつもりは全くない」

「だからと言ってそんな態度を取っていてはヨトゥンヘイム全土があなたの本心を知ることになって、あなたは何も学ぶことはできない」シフが指摘する。いつもながら、彼女は正しいことを言うので、ソーは渋々と頷いていた。敵地ヨトゥンヘイムの王宮に一人で送り込まれる怒り心頭のソーのことを思い、彼らの間に居心地悪い沈黙が下りた。

「ひと季節など、それほど長い期間でもあるまい」ヴォルスタッグがわざと明るく言った。「気がつけば戻ってきているさ。そして、俺たちはお前さんの帰還を祝う宴会を準備して待っているぞ！」

「お前は毎晩自分のことを祝う宴会を開いてるくせに」ファンドラルがからかえば、ソーは友人たちの聞き慣れた冗談の応酬に寄り添い、なんとか緊張を解いた。彼らのことはとんでもなく恋しくなることだろうが、彼らの言い分は正しかった。彼は永遠に故郷を離れるのではなかったし、ノルンの神々が慈悲深ければ、彼はこの先利用できる何かを学べるかもしれないのだ。

＊＊＊

彼はできるだけ長い時間を朝食に割いたが、やがて友人たちに別れを告げなければならなかった。全父は昨日彼らが取った行動がソーへの忠誠心から出たものだと承知していたが、王の勅命に背いたことに変わりはなかったので、オーディンは彼らに丸一週間分の不快な雑用を言い渡し、それを罰としたのだった。その最初の仕事が王宮の厩舎からイドゥンの果樹園まで厩肥を運ぶことだった。別れの言葉は短いが心を打つものであった。なにしろ、ソーは一人前の男として認められ、ビルスキルニル殿を与えられてからというもの、彼らと数日以上離れていたことはなかったのだから。

居室に戻れば、彼を待っていたのは母親だった。彼女は長い革紐をつけた大きな鞄と小さな包みを両手に抱えていた。鞄には見覚えがある。肩に担ぎあげたり背負うことに適した鞄の茶色い革は使い古され、バターのように柔らかく、随分と乱用されてきたものだ。それはソーが幼い頃から狩猟や冒険、あるいはヴァナヘイムを遊覧する時など、宮殿を出て遠出をする度に持ち歩いた鞄なのだから。その鞄が母の手の中にあるのを見ると、目前に迫った出立が唐突に、そして恐ろしく現実的なものになり、彼は躊躇した。

フリッガが温もりのある笑みを見せたので、ソーは気を取り直して彼女の手から鞄を受け取ると、その手に口づけをして挨拶をした。

「あなたへ贈り物があります」彼女は言って、小さな包みを彼の手に押しつけた。ソーは慎重に包みを開いて、思わず笑みを浮かべていた。それは革紐に括りつけられた見事な彫刻の施された銀の鎚、ミョルニルのペンダントだった。他の誰かから与えられた物だったならば、ヨトゥンヘイムへ持っていくことが叶わないものを思い起こさせるそれを彼に対する挑発と捉えていただろう。だが、母から渡されたことで、それが彼女の親切心、彼の長所を司るシンボル、そして全てが終われば故郷に帰れるということの約束として受け取ることができた。

「感謝します」ソーは言って、もはや母が彼に怒りを向けていないことに安堵した。「ここから離れている間、故郷のことを思い出すことができます」

「ええ、ですが、これは思い出の品というだけではありません」フリッガが告げる。「ヨトゥンヘイムはそこで生まれていない者にとっては容赦のない土地です。これを常に身に着けていなさい。そうすることで、あなたは寒さと氷から守られるでしょう」

ペンダントに変わった所は特に感じられなかったが、それが強烈な力を有していることは疑いもしなかった。公の場で使うことは滅多にないものの、母の魔力はレディ・フレイヤのものと同等の強さを持っており、へたをすると全父の魔力とも匹敵するかもしれないほどだ。しかし、母が彼のためにアミュレットを作成したのはこの時が初めてであった。フリッガは常に魔法アイテムや他者の魔術ではなく、己の力を頼るよう、息子に言い聞かせてきたのだから。彼がヨトゥンヘイムでミョルニル無くして生き延びるには、彼女の教えと、彼女に贈られたこの温もりが必要となるだろう。母がペンダントに呪文をかける時間を割いてくれたこと、そしてその先見の明に感謝する。おかげで荷物には毛皮や外套以外のものも入れることができる。

「持っていく衣服については考えましたか？」相変わらずの不可思議な直感で彼の思考を読んだかのようにフリッガが尋ねると、彼は首を振った。洋服ダンスは多くの礼服や豪華な衣装で溢れかえるほどだと言うのに、選べるときは常に鎧ばかりを着ているので、これは二人の間では長らく争点となっているものだった。フリッガは仕方ないとばかりに呆れてチッチと舌を鳴らすと、彼女の息子ともあろう者が何故こうも衣服に無頓着なのかと声に出して言いながら、彼の寝室へと向かった。

フリッガは彼のために荷造りをし、彼自身は中身を選ぶことはほとんどせずに言われたとおりに様々な物を掻き集めては、青い肌着か灰色の肌着のどちらが良いかと悩む母の下へと運んだ。テキパキと手を動かす彼女の思いやりは、最後まで残っていた彼の恐れを流し去る温もりとなった。彼女は決して彼をヨトゥンヘイムに置き去りにすることなどしない。和平のために彼の幸せを犠牲にすることも。これはただの旅行だ。父の不興を買ったために与えられた苦行に過ぎない。万事、うまくいくだろう。

荷造りを終え、彼女が最後にしたのは、まじないのかけられたペンダントを彼の首にかけ、別れのキスをすることだった。

「良い子にするのですよ」彼女は目を輝かせて諭した。それはちょうど、彼が少年の頃、ふざけて噴水を壊してしまった時に宮廷の広大な庭園の草むしりを言い渡され、長い苦難を前にした彼を母が送り出した時と同じだった。「良い子にできないのならば、せめて用心はするのですよ」

「はい、必ず」彼がいつものように約束すれば、彼女はその頭を撫でてやるのだった――もっとも、昔ならば彼女は爪先立ちになる必要はなかったのだが。

「あなたは大丈夫」彼女はしっかりとした口調で告げた。「さあ、ビフレストへ。あなたのお父上がお待ちです」

＊＊＊

ビフレストへは市街地の雰囲気をたっぷりと堪能しながら遠回りをして向かったが、あまりに早くヘイムダルの観測所に到着してしまった。全身を儀式用の鎧で固め、片手にグングニル、もう片方の手にミョルニルを握って彼を待つ父の姿は、せっかく母が彼の中に復活させてくれた上機嫌を一気に消し去ってしまった。

ソーは黙して下馬すると残る僅かな距離を徒歩で進み、広大な宙で渦巻く星屑の雲間に見える小さな白い点に黄金の眼差しを無感動に据えているヘイムダルの前を横切った。

「今回の訪問の重要性を理解していると良いのだが」オーディンが挨拶の代わりに言った。

「はい、父上」ソーは単調に答えた。

「これは罰ではなく、契機である」

「はい、父上」

「ヨトゥンヘイムはお前にとって異質であろうが、ラウフェイがお前を丁重に扱うことを確信している」

「はい、父上」

「そして、お前はロキに相応しい敬意をもって接するのだぞ」

「はい、父上」

オーディンは怒りを燃やし、弾かれたように振り返った。「この頑固者が――」

ソーは微動だにせず彼に対峙し、オーディンは見るからに自制しているようだった。しばらくソーのことを見つめ、何かを探しているかのようだったが、やがて深く虚ろな音を立てて溜め息をついた。「ソー」彼は静かに告げる。「お前は我ら王族だけでなく、アスガルドそのものを代表するのだ。息子よ、わしの誇りとなれ」

「必ず」ソーは父の言うアスガルドの誇りと自分が思うそれがかなり相違していると推察しながらも、しっかりと答えた。オーディンはまたも説教し始めるように見えたが、ヘイムダルの控えめな咳払いが彼の注意を引いた。

「ラウフェイ王が出発しました」ヘイムダルが言って、オーディンは頷いた。

「では我らも行こう」彼は言って、周囲でビフレストが活性する中、彼らは室内に足を踏み入れた。

＊＊＊

ヨトゥンヘイムの極寒に到着するなり、ソーの首にかけられたペンダントが突然作動し、彼は喉元で焼けつくような熱を感じた。それはすぐに彼の肌を広がり、その耐え難い熱にソーは思わず息を呑んでいた。すると、とたんに熱気は薄まり、彼は驚きに目を瞬かせる。吹き荒ぶ強風は相変わらず彼の外套を引っ張り、剥き出しの顔には雪が吹き付けていたが、彼は暖かさを感じていた――まるで、まだアスガルドの黄金の太陽の下にいるかのように。彼の母親の魔法は確かに強力なものだった。

彼の隣ではオーディンが片手を掲げ、手の平を下に向けて何やらぶつぶつと呟いている。低い呻き声が渋々と上がり、ゆっくりと、非常に緩やかに氷が反応を返し始め、太くねじまがった氷柱が地面から全父の指先に触れるまで伸び上がったのだ。父親が氷に呼びかけてその形を変える様子を目の当たりにしたことは彼の不安を非常に掻き立てるもので、ソーはどう反応すればよいのか判断がつきかねた。

オーディンは新たに出現した台座にミョルニルを置く。すると霜が彼女の表面に拡がり、柄を除いて全身を氷の中に閉じ込めた。オーディンが鎚に向かって囁きかけると、彼女は深くこだまする音を歌い返し、隠された紋様がオーディンの命令に反応して一瞬だけ燃え上がった。その様子を見守るソーの口内に羨望の苦味が広がった。彼はミョルニルの歌を聞くことはできたが、彼女は彼の呼びかけに応えたことはなかった。

「ミョルニルはアスガルドの一季分だけこの場所で眠る」オーディンが言う。「その期間が終わると氷は融け、お前は再びミョルニルを持ち上げることが叶うだろう。その時、ヘイムダルがお前のためにビフレストを開く。

「だが、お前を無防備のままにしておくことはしない」彼は続け、ソーに向き直った。「もし、お前が真に彼女を必要とすれば、ミョルニルは必ず応える。そして、お前を故郷へ戻すだろう」

「俺は――わかりました、父上」内心煮えたぎりながら、ソーはなんとかそれを抑えた。ミョルニルと離れ離れになるだけでは足りないのか？望まぬ追放期間ずっとこうしてヨトゥンヘイムの氷に囚われたミョルニルの姿を見続けなければならないというのか？どれほど力強い者であっても、霜の巨人の中にこれを持ち上げることの叶う者は存在しないのだという考えで自分を慰めようとしても、彼自身、力づくで氷から彼女を解き放つことができるかもわからないのであっては、大した慰めにはならなかった。

オーディンは息子の渋い表情と精彩の欠いた返事を快く思わなかったようだが、それ以上の非難を浴びせる時間はなかった。すでにラウフェイと彼の戦士たちから成る儀仗兵が彼らの方に接近していたのだ。彼らが近づくにつれ、ソーはラウフェイの隣にヨトゥンヘイムの不気味な光を反射する装身具を身に着けた小さなロキの姿が見えるようになった。

霜の巨人たちは完全な沈黙をもって、ビフレスト地点の周りに半円を作った。ラウフェイもその側近らの誰も新たに出現した氷柱とその中に葬られた鎚に見向きもしない。彼らの静謐とした態度に、ソーは脅されているように感じずにはいられなかった。なにしろ、これは王の長子を娶るに値する名誉ある客人を迎える喜ばしい日であるはずなのだ。それなのに、笑顔はなく、祝い事の雰囲気の欠片もない。もしや、彼らもまたソーと同様にこの結婚を不快に思っているのだろうか、と彼は苦々しく思った。それとも、単に彼らは喜びや高度の感情を経験することができないだけなのだろうか。

ラウフェイとオーディンはソーの気を少しも引くことのない儀礼的な挨拶の言葉を交わしている。飾り立てた言葉では敵を跪かせることはできないのだ。彼の注意は再びロキに注がれていた。彼は唯一笑みを浮かべているヨトゥンであったが、その視線はソーではなくミョルニルに据えられていた。どうやら、彼はソーの鎚が氷に飲まれていることを大変喜んでいる様子。

「ヨトゥンヘイムへようこそ、ソー・オーディンソン」ついにラウフェイが口ずさみ、ソーは彼の無感動な眼差しを受けるために顔を上げた。「そなたを客人として迎えることは我々にとって栄誉あることだ」

ソーは何かを――あるいは誰かを――殴りつけたい切なる衝動を覚えたが、慎重に自制心を働かせた。「あなたたちの歓迎に感謝します」彼は単調に言葉を搾り出す。父は彼に苛立った視線を投げかけたが、ラウフェイは彼の不愛想な態度に対して無関心なようだった。

ソーは霜の巨人らに対する長く儀礼的な演説が行われるものと思っていた。少なくとも、この訪問の条件と理由を並べることだけでもするものと。しかし、どうやらこの短いやり取り以上の儀式は何もないようだ。ラウフェイは軽く会釈をしてオーディンに対する敬意を示し、彼もそれを返すと、それだけでこの場は終わり、ラウフェイとその戦士たちが踵を返して雪の上を歩き去りはじめた。ソーが父を見やれば、彼はソーの肩に重たく手を乗せてきつく握りしめた。ソーは何かを言うべきだと思ったが、この場に相応しい言葉を思いつく前にオーディンは後退し、グングニルを高く掲げると身を震わすほどに眩いビフレストが彼を連れ去った。ソーは凍りついた荒れ地にたった一人で取り残された。

否、一人ではない。ロキがまだそこに佇んでおり、彼を見つめて待っていた。

「あなたとお会いできて光栄だ、ソー・オーディンソン」ソーが目を合わせると、彼が言った。「あなたと仲良くなれることを楽しみにしているよ」

ロキが隠そうともしない楽しそうな態度にソーは顔を顰め、何も言わなかった。「では、始めようか？」一拍置いてロキは笑みを怯ませることなく、彼を促した。

「ああ」ソーは素っ気なく答える。彼に選択肢はないのだから。そしてロキと共にヨトゥナーの影に隠れながら、崩壊しかけた王宮のギザギザとした尖塔へ向かい、悄然とした態度でゆっくりと歩を進めるのだった。


	2. 美は氷の如く我らの足下を裏切る

ロキが最初に思ったのは、ラウフェイ王が正しかったということだ。ソー・オーディンソンは戦士の振りをした堪え性のない子供で間違いなかった。

次に思ったのは、彼のささやかな計略によって夢にすら見たことないような高価な珠玉が手元に転がり込んできたということだ。戦の経験がなく不満を抱え、ヨートゥンヘイムの栄光のために戦うことを夢見ていた三人の若き戦士を見つけ、秘密を守るよう誓わせるのは実に簡単なことだった。仲介役を務め、アースガルズの心臓へと続く古く蛇行する秘密の通路を彼が開くのを手伝うほどに故郷を憎むアシールを探し出すことの方が余程難しかったが、これらの努力は無駄には終わらなかった。彼はヨートゥンヘイムの心臓を内包する小箱、ヴェトフォーメンをオーディンの宝物庫から無事に故郷へと連れ戻すことに関し、なんら幻想を抱いてはいなかったのだが――しかし――この計画はまだ始まりに過ぎなかった。フェイトをかけただけ、ちょっとした試験的なものだったのだ。彼の技術、アースガルズの防衛網、そして何よりも、全父とその黄金の息子の性質を見抜くための。

ほんの僅かな犠牲に対し、なんという成果だろう、これは！戴冠式は中断され、アースガルズの王子は不興を被り、何よりも他の領域が物陰で囁く言葉が事実であることが証明されたのだ。あの強大で冷厳とした、戦をもたらす者オーディンが戦いに疲れ、今では彼自身と他の者すべての平和を望んでいるのだということを。それも、自らの息子の尊厳を犠牲にしてまでそれを望むほどなのだ。オーディンソンをここヨートゥンヘイムに迎え入れ、こうして実の父に裁かれ、ロキとの望まぬ交際を強要されるだなどと――こんなことは彼が最初に使い捨ての駒をアースガルズに忍び込ませる方法を考えついた時には脳裏をよぎることさえなかった結末だった。

ああ、そうだ、オーディンソン。あの時、天空を割った虹の橋を見た時、ロキは冬の玉座の影に物音ひとつ立てず、身動き一つせずに隠れ、彼の悪戯がどんな獲物を捕らえか、辛抱強く見守ったのだ。そして、彼の当ては外れなかった。

雷神は皮下に嵐を宿し、破壊と死をもたらすべく戦意に溢れかえっていた。ロキは一目彼を見て、唇に感じたオゾンに味を占め、その瞬間に全ての先祖に誓いを立てた。ソー・オーディンソンを自分のものにすると。彼はその嵐を手に包み込み、時が来ればその憤怒を敵に投げつけて、雷が敵を燃やし尽す中、雨に濡れた空の下で踊るのだ。

だが、まずはこの黄金の王子を捕えなければならない。そして手元に置く必要がある。ロキとの結婚を提案されたオーディンソンの顔に浮かんだ隠そうともしない驚愕と嫌悪感は、むしろ彼のやる気を増大させただけだった。これほどの強大な力が折り曲げられ、彼の前に屈することを考えただけで、その勝利の美味が今にも舌先に感じられるほど。

全父と怒り狂ったオーディンソンが帰った後、ベラの眼差しを向けられていたことは知っていたが、ラウフェイ王は答えを知りたくない問いを口にするには賢すぎた。それとも、もっと可能性のあることに、おそらくすでに答えを知っていたのだろうと思われた。代わりに、彼は全父が戻る前に三人の子らにその場を去るよう命じたのだ。古い敵と完全に二人きりになったうえで会談するつもりだったのだろう。次々と勝利を得ていたロキは、今回ばかりは運を試すことを諦めた。彼はただ頷いてベラに従うと、目の前の課題に取り掛かるために自室に篭ったのだった。

そして今、全父は来て去り、ロキはラウフェイの私室に呼び出されている。彼はある年齢に達してウートガルズへと旅立って以来初めてベラの私室を訪れたが、ほとんど何も変わっていなかった。寝室は昔と変わらず殺風景で質素なもので、部屋の一辺全体の壁沿いに幾つもの分厚い毛皮に覆われた巨大な黒い花崗岩の低い寝台があるだけだ。鉄の森の狩人、氷狼ホールフェンの鉄色の毛皮。草原の巨大な狩人スナースグリズニルの斑点のある毛皮。そしてヨートゥンヘイムの凍えた大地に生息する数多の小さな動物たちの柔らかな白い毛皮が幾つも積み重ねられている。

ロキが室内に入ると、ラウフェイ王はそれらの毛皮の上に座り、壁に上体を預けて目を閉じていた。ロキが近づく間も閉ざされた瞼は、この非常に警戒心の強い王が簡単に見せることのない信頼をロキが得ているという証だった。

「ベラ」ロキは言って、寝台の足下で立ち止まる。巨大は石板は長さも奥行きも二十フィート(約610㎝)近くあったが、高さは三フィート(約90㎝)しかなかった。

「我がエルドバーン(長子)よ」ラウフェイは答え、瞼は閉じたままだ。彼の声はゆったりと深く、冷静で制御された物だった。「我が最初の子、我が宝、私の小さな鷹よ。私はお前を全父に売った」

「良い価格を交渉できましたか？」ロキは尋ね、慎重に寝台に上ると彼の下に歩み寄り、ラウフェイの隣に同じ姿勢で腰を下ろした。

「うむ。ヴェトフォーメンの返還。両国間の和平。我が血筋の子がアースガルズの玉座に就くという約束」

「そして？」

「そしてだと？小さき者よ」ラウフェイは身動ぎすると、目を開いてロキを見下ろした。「お前は自分の価値がそれほど高いものと？」

「当然です」ロキが事もなげに答えると、ラウフェイは微笑んだ。

「ソー・オーディンソンが王となった暁に、お前の夫が国を離れている間はお前が玉座に就く約束を。若き王子からお前へ贈られる結納品はお前と私の地位に相応しい物を。いざ婚姻の儀が交わされた後には古い通商協定の再交渉を」

「我らが玉座の承認も？」ロキが尋ねる。なぜなら、これこそが彼のベラの心中を常に煩わせてきた懸念、全父の目的がヨートゥンヘイムの玉座を奪い、氷の王の古き血筋を貶め、彼らをアースガルズ帝国の一領土における領主の座に就かせるところにあるのではないかという恐れがあったのだから。

「そうだ」ラウフェイが口にした言葉は室内に低くこだました。「コヌンスガルズにはこの先も王が住まうだろう」

「それでは、とても良い価格となったようです」ロキは思慮深げに言った。千年に及ぶ苦難と犠牲を経て、ラウフェイ王は素晴らしい勝利を得たのだ。ロキはそれを阻む気はない。彼自身の計画にもぴったりと嵌るのだから。

ラウフェイはロキの背中にそっと手を置いた。彼はロキを常に非常に丁寧に扱った。ロキの記憶にある限りそうだった。いつだって小さな長子を脆く、壊れやすいものかのように優しく抱えてきた。彼は間違っているが、ロキはそれを証明できたためしがなかった。

「話せ」ラウフェイが告げ、指先でロキの背中に宥めるような円を描く。「お前のシビャが来る前に、お前の考えを聞かせておくれ」

「私たちは望むもの全てを手に入れることができるでしょう」彼は正直に言った。どんな時も、小さな真実を土台にして偽りを築き上げるのが最良だ。「私たちにとってヴェトフォーメンは必要不可欠。そしてこうすれば、新たな戦争によって血を流すことなくそれは私たちの手に戻ってきます。私がアースガルズにいる限り、全父もあなたを信用しても良いと安心し、ソー王子がソー王になった暁には彼がその父親の約束を守り続けることを私が保証します。ヨートゥンヘイムはまたもイヴィジャを一人失いますが、ヴェトフォーメンが戻れば、この先新たに生まれてくることでしょう。私はアースガルズに奪われますが、その代わりに得るものを思えば、些細な犠牲に過ぎません」

「それがこの話の核心だ」ラウフェイが言う。「だが、全てお前にかかっている。お前は今日オーディンソンを見ただろう。あれは若く傲慢な荒くれ者であり、この縁組に反対するだろう。全父は明日にでも彼をここへ送り込み、我らの下でひと季節を過ごさせ、お前とうまくやれるかを推し量るつもりでいるようだ。アシールは感傷的な人種であるから、たとえ槍を折る者オーディンであっても、己が子が心底嫌う相手と婚姻を結ぶよう強要することはない」

「ですが、あなたならばそうする」ロキは言って、それは質問ではなかった。ラウフェイの手が止まる。

「結婚、という奴らの制度を私がどう思っているか、お前は知っているだろう」ラウフェイはその単語を口にする時に、まるでそれが腐った肉片であるかのように噛みしめていた。「たかが言葉を交わすだけで他人同士を愛人に仕立て上げることができると思い上がるさまは、まるで肉の売買をしているかのようで好かぬ。だが、彼らの男性は子を産むことができないため、それができる者を所有しなければならず、そこに我らの優位がある。我らに残された唯一の利点だ。とはいえ、お前が望まぬことを命じることができると思うほど、私は愚かではない」

「なのに、あなたは私を息子に与えると全父に誓いを立てました」

「その通りだ」ラウフェイは答え、そこに後悔の念は見当たらない。ヨートゥンにとって立てた誓いを破ると言うのは決して許されない罪であるにもかかわらず。彼は壊れた土地と圧し折られた人々の王だ。彼は昔から親よりも王であることを選び続けてきた。拡大する氷のように容赦のないその性は、彼の本質であった。「私は王としてお前に頼んでいるのだ。私とお前の民のため、お前はソー・オーディンソンと結婚し、あやつの子を産まなければならない」

「ではそのように」ロキは軽やかに約束し、実際に命じられたとおりにするつもりだったが、それは彼の王の為ではなく、ましてや国民などのためではなかった。だが、ラウフェイはまだ話を終えていなかった。

「お前のベラとして、お前へは別の疑問がある」彼は言うと、手を動かしてロキの肩を掴み、彼の体ごと向きを変えて顔を突き合わせるようにした。「お前はあやつを所有できるか？」静かに尋ねる彼の眼差しは激しいものだった。「お前は奴を手懐けお前の意思に従わせることができるか？お前はキンの強さやこの地の氷雪から遠く離れた場所で奴と共に暮らし、身の安全を確保できるか？」

「それは間違いなく」ロキは低く言って、ラウフェイはその冷たく酷薄な笑みを浮かべた。

「それでは、私はお前の心配をせずに済む、私の小さな鷹よ」彼はそう言って、ロキの顔に浮かぶ氏族線、王族リキキンの印を親指でなぞった。「私はお前を盗人王の宮殿に送り込む。お前があまりに美しく輝くためにアシールの愚か者どもはお前の美貌で骨抜きにされ、お前の力を忘れるだろう。お前が鋭い爪で奴らを八つ裂きにする時まで」

ロキは微笑み返し、同意を示す鋭く甲高い鳴き声を上げた。ラウフェイは低く轟く音を立てつづけに鳴らし、長子に対する誇りを示した。ラウフェイの家系に感傷が入る余地はなかったが、子と親、バーンとベラの間に言葉は少なかった。しかし、そこには深い敬愛があり、ロキは一度たりとも彼の頭脳と能力に対するベラの敬意を疑ったことはなかった。

だが、彼らの親密な空気は長くは続かなかった。二対の重い足音が近づいてくると、ラウフェイはロキから視線を外し、他の二人の子に顔を向けていた。

「ヘルブリンディ、ビューレイスト、こちらへ来て座りなさい」ラウフェイが言うと、ロキより年下のシビャも寝台の上に乗り上げた。完全に成熟した三人のフリームスルサーと一人のイヴィジャが全員揃えば、寝台の上は随分と窮屈になった。特に、ラウフェイとヘルブリンディはヨトゥナーの中でも長身であり、ビューレイストは非常に肩幅広く、筋骨たくましいのだから。

「それで、報せは？」と問うのはヘルブリンディ、王の前でも性急な態度を改める気はないようだ。すぐに怒り、さらにすぐに手が出るヘルブリンディは辛うじて抑えこんだ憎悪に身を焦がし、王が何と言おうと、憎らしいアシールへの攻勢に出る日を待ち望み、恨みを育てていつまでも氷刃を研ぎ澄ませているようなヨートゥンだった。その王が彼のベラであり、彼が生まれたその日から彼を可愛がってきたことも関係ないようで、この誇り高い歴戦の戦士はラウフェイの好意に対し、ろくに隠しもしない苛立ちで報いるのだ。今夜もそれは変わらず、ラウフェイが次子にもっと近くに寄って快適な姿勢を取れと示しても、鋭く拒否するのだった。

それとは違い、彼らの中で最も体が大きいにもかかわらず、ビューレイストはラウフェイの子らの中で最も穏やかで引っ込み思案な子だった。とはいえ、彼の扱う氷矛を受けたことのある者はそれらの形容詞を用いることはないだろう。彼のキンを守る時以外は容易く怒りを見せることはないため、ラウフェイの末子を見くびる過ちを犯した者は数多い。しかし、ヨートゥンヘイムはか弱き者が生き延びる世界ではなく、一度戦意を掻きたてられれば、ビューレイストは年長の者たちと同様に容赦のない戦士であった。しかし、ベラとシビャの前では仔犬のようにおとなしく、可能な限り小さく巨体を折り畳んでロキの傍に座った。

「私は全父との同盟に同意した」ラウフェイは前置きもなく述べ、彼らの様子をじっと見つめていた。「全父の後継者である息子にロキを捧げ、代わりに全父はヴェトフォーメンの返還を約束した」

ビューレイストは息を呑むと、本能的にロキに手を伸ばし、彼を守るように抱き込む動きを見せた。しかし、ロキが彼を睨みつければ、彼は低い声で謝るのだった。

ヘルブリンディは両手で拳を作り、全身を強張らせていた。「何故ですか？」

「何故だと？」ラウフェイは坦々と問い返す。「両国間の和平のためだ」

「和平？」ヘルブリンディが嘲るように言う。「槍を壊す者と？アシールは誓いを守らない。戦か潜入を通してヴェトフォーメンを奪還した方が良いでしょう。全父は年老いた。奴が再び我らと対峙したとしても、今度は我々が破れることはありません」

「して、奴が息子を送ればどうなる？あと少しでも介入が遅れれば、お前を殺していただろう男だぞ？」

「そう試みたでしょうが」ヘルブリンディは言って鋭く研いだ牙を剥き出しにするべく唇を押し上げた。「そして、また試みることもあるかもしれない。しかし俺が奴を氷刃で真っ二つに裂き、魚のように裁いてみせましょう。俺は老いた狼も、その仔犬も恐れはしない」

「では、狼の群れはどうすると言うのだ？」ラウフェイが厳しく問うた。「我らが千年苦しんだ間、アシールは戦利品のおかげで肥えた。奴らの鎧は硬く、槍は長い。二度目の戦争は最初の時と変わらず我々の良いように運ぶことはない」

「そんなことは分からないはずです」

「そうだな」ラウフェイは答える。「だが、たとえアスガーディアンを倒したとしても、戦争は我らの国民をさらに疲弊させるだけだ。ヴェトフォーメンのために戦う利点がどこにある？全父は我々にそれを返すと言っているのだぞ？」

「ですが、それは私たちのエルドシブと引き換えにではありませんか！」ビューレイストが悲鳴のような声を上げる。「ベラ、どうか彼を売り払ったりしないでください、たとえヴェトフォーメンと引き換えであっても、いけません！雷神がヨトゥナーをどうしたいのか、私たちは皆この目で見たではありませんか。たった一人で誰も守ってくれる者がいないアースガルズでロキがどんな酷い目に遭うか、わかったものじゃありません！」

「誰かに守ってもらう必要なんてない！」ロキが激怒して口を開く。彼とてキンの誰とも引けを取らず、恐ろしいほどの力があるのだ。誰もそうは思わないようだったが。しかし、ロキをそこにいないものとして、ヘルブリンディが言葉を遮った。

「銀の舌の代わりにヴェトフォーメンとは、良い取引だ。次の法を語る者の座は別の者にやればいい」ヘルブリンディはロキの方をろくに見ることもせず、視線をベラだけに据えている。「ですが、この同盟にはそれ以上の条件があります。誓いの言葉が交わされ、合意が締結される。我らは他の領域を襲撃することは叶わず、ミッドガルドとの接触も拒否されてしまう。全父は必ずこうした制約を強要するでしょう」

「それくらいの譲歩は仕方あるまい。それに、いずれオーディンソンが玉座に就き、ロキがその隣に立てば、これらの制約も変わるだろう」

「我らに対する侮辱です」ヘルブリンディが低く言った。「そして、侮辱されたからには無視することはできない」

「お前が王だったならば、どうする？」ラウフェイはヘルブリンディの怒りに動かされることなく、穏やかに尋ねた。

「婚約には同意するが、他の誓約は一切しません。アシールは大々的な見世物を好む。奴らはあの黄金の宮殿で我々に宮廷ごっこを持ち掛けるでしょう。銀の舌とオーディンソンが結ばれるさまを豪華絢爛に披露するに決まっている。我々は全父がヴェトフォーメンを返還するまで待ってから攻勢に出るべきです。全父を屠り、その妻と息子も殺し、アースガルズが混乱に陥る間に撤退する。オーディンの家さえ崩壊してしまえば、アースガルズは我々への反撃どころか国境の防備を固めることすら満足にできないでしょう。九つの世界全土に動乱が起こり、我々は欲しいものを奪い取ることができるのです！」

「戦と死。それがお前の助言だというのか？」

「俺の助言は勝利です！」ヘルブリンディが叫び、その力強い声に石の寝台が震動した。「我らに敗北を味わわせた奴らに死を！そして、我らの恥辱を拭い去るのです！」彼は叫びながら寝台を拳で叩いた。「あなたの失敗の記憶を全ての異境人が忘れ去り、耳にしただけで震え上がるよう、我らの名を刻み込むのです！全領域の中でヨートゥンヘイムこそが最強！我らに栄光と名誉、力を！」

歯を剥き出しにして顔を怒りに染めたヘルブリンディからは礼儀や敬意が完全に消え去っていた。今や彼は膝立ちになってラウフェイを上から見下ろしている。

「お前は愚かだ」ラウフェイは冷たく言った。「そして戦の何たるかを知らぬ。我が失敗は私が民よりも我が尊厳を選んだ結果だ。それを理解するまで、お前が王になることはない」

「あなたは落ちた王だ！」ヘルブリンディが叫ぶ。「あなたが我らを再び偉大な国へと導かないというのならば、俺がやる！」

ラウフェイの咆哮が部屋を満たし、彼は前方に飛び掛かるとヘルブリンディの喉を掴み上げ、彼を背中から床に投げ落とした。ヘルブリンディは爪を立てて脚を蹴り上げたがラウフェイの方が年長で強く、遥かに経験が上回っていたので、暴れる子を楽々と抑えつけ、ヘルブリンディが窒息し始めるまで喉に回した手に力を籠める。やがてヘルブリンディの暴れる手足が徐々に力を失い、彼は服従した。ラウフェイはゆっくりと手を放し、反撃の兆候を見定めるべくヘルブリンディの顔から視線を逸らさずにいたが、ヘルブリンディは激しく胸を上下させながら黙って横たわったまま、すでに痣が浮かびつつある喉を曝け出していた。

「お前の王は私だ」ラウフェイは低く脅迫的な声で言った。「私に従え」

「あなたは俺の王」ヘルブリンディが掠れた声を絞り出す。「あなたに従います」

ラウフェイは一歩下がると、ショックに凍りついたビューレイストと、じっと見つめているロキに視線を移した。氷の王は彼らが目線を落とすまで二人を見据えていた――先にビューレイストが頭部全体を下げ、服従を示して顎を胸にくっつけた。ロキはただ軽く首肯し、視線を下へ、それから再び上へ向けて敬意を示した。ラウフェイは再びヘルブリンディに視線を移したが、彼の次子はその場から動いておらず、首を晒し、仰向けになってじっとしている。ラウフェイは満足して唸ると、もう一度壁に背を預けて寝台に座る姿勢に戻った。

「オーディンソンは明日から一季の間我らの客人となる。彼は名誉と敬意をもって扱われ、決して害されることはない」ラウフェイの声は冷静で呼吸も規則正しく、まるで何事もなかったかのようだ。「私は誓いの言葉を捧げた。お前たちの誓いの言葉を貰おうか」

「誓いの言葉をここに」ビューレイストが直ちに応えたが、不満そうな顔をしている。「オーディンソンには名誉と敬意をもって接し、彼に害は与えません。このことを誓います」

「彼を害することはしません」ロキも同意する。「そして彼にはその地位に値する…礼儀を持って接します」ラウフェイは彼をじっと見つめ、ロキは溜め息をついた。どうやらうまく抜け出すことはできないようだ。「このことを誓います」彼は従順に告げた。

ヘルブリンディはまだ激しく息を繰り返しており、視線を天井に据えていた。「俺はオーディンソンを害しません」彼は呼吸の合間に言った。「このことを誓います」

ラウフェイがもう一度唸ると、ヘルブリンディは横向きになってから滑らかな動作で立ち上がった。ラウフェイの前に移動して跪くと、その従順で忠実な仕草にラウフェイの表情が和らぎ、次子の顔に手を添えると先程ロキにもしたように、ヘルブリンディの氏族線を親指でなぞった。

ビューレイストが小さく鳴き声を上げるとラウフェイは彼を誘き寄せ、空いた手をビューレイストの顔にやると、珍しく親密な様子で戦士の子ら二人に対する承認の意を轟かせていた。

ロキはぐるりと目を回した。いつもどおり、ラウフェイは戦に飢えたヘルブリンディが見せる脅威に気づいていないのか、次子がビューレイストとロキが誓った言葉の半分しか口に出さなかったのを見過ごしていた。それに、力も大きな体も持っているのに、ビューレイストはこの会話の間中一度きりの形式的な反論をしただけで、呑気にも年長者たちの取り決めに従うことに少しも疑問を感じていないのだ。

どちらも冬の玉座に相応しくなどないと、ロキは彼らを軽蔑して思った。彼らの方がロキよりもベラに似ているかもしれない。戦士としてのラウフェイと同様に彼らも戦士かもしれない。だが、ラウフェイの機転と狡猾さ、そしてそれ以上のものを持っているのはロキだけなのだ。にもかかわらず、玉座の継承権を持つのは彼らであってロキではない。なぜなら王になれるのはフリームスルサーだけなのだから。ロキの人生は、彼が敵に追い詰められた王の血だらけの手の中、小さく柔らかな状態で生まれた瞬間に決定された。彼はラウフェイの死後、シビャのどちらかがヴィスモトに選ばれ王となった時に、その助言者であり軍師であるアセガス、法を語る者となることを定められているのだ。

だが、ラウフェイが彼のシビャを放し、彼ら全員を退室させる間、ロキはそんなことはどうでもいいと思った。それは忘れ去れらた協定を彼が発見する前までの話だ。ヨートゥンヘイムの全てを変えた戦争の前に書かれた交渉の記録や協定の草案はオーディンの長子とラウフェイの子らの中で最適な者の政略結婚についてのものだったのだ。埃を被ったそれらの巻物の中に、ロキは新たな未来を見出した。彼のキンに求められる以上のものを手にする機会を。彼がただ稀有で美しい宝玉なのではなく、ラウフェイの子らの中で最も優れた存在であることを証明するのだ。これに関して、ヘルブリンディの言葉は正しい。過程がどうあれ、最終的には勝利が全てなのだ。

明日、オーディンソンがヨートゥンヘイム、そしてロキの手の中に戻ってくる。彼は彼なりの計画があったし、いつだって自分の道を切り開いてきた。ただあの黄金の王子の心を射止めるだけで、ロキはアースガルズの力と嵐そのものを手に入れることができる。

彼の寝室のプライバシーの中で、ロキは柔らかな毛皮に潜り込むと、声を上げて笑い、笑って、笑い続けるのだった。

＊＊＊

以前はあれほどの響きと怒りを振りまいていたというのに、戻ってきたオーディンソンは驚くほど温順な客人であった。歓迎の食事会では拗ねた表情を浮かべつつもラウフェイの右手に従順に座り、慎重に客人として適切な態度を取り続けている。ロキはラウフェイの左手に座っていたため、近く彼の婚約者となる男を推し量る機会を否定されたが、それでも貴重な知識を得ることには成功した。

一つ目。ソー・オーディンソンは自分がどれほど危険な立場にあるのか全く意識していない。彼は躊躇いもせずにヘルブリンディの席であるはずの最高級の貴賓席を自分に与えられたものとして当然だとばかりに腰を下ろしたのだ。その席を前に彼は喜びの声を上げ、嬉しげにするべきだった。そうしていればヘルブリンディも理解していただろうが、こうして有難みも喜びも見せずに席に着いたとなれば、まあ、この侮辱を彼の残忍なシブが許しも忘れもしないのは確実だ。

二つ目。確かに立場に相応しい感謝の言葉を捧げはしたが、オーディンの息子はコヌンスガルズの大広間ではないどこかへ行きたくて仕方なく、それをまったく隠すことができていないのだ。不機嫌な様子で皿に盛られた食事をつつき、ほとんど口を利くこともなく、それは宮廷に集ったヨトゥナーも見逃さなかった。

三つ目。このアシールは戦争を始めるべくヨートゥンヘイムに乗り込んだ時には荒くれ者に見えたのだが、実際にはそれほどでもない。客人としてこの地を訪れた今、彼は自分が王子であることを思い出したか、彼自身だけでなくアースガルズ全土のために声を上げた。話に聞くほどチャーミングではないかもしれないが、彼が明らかに嫌悪している者たちの前であっても、楽しげな雰囲気は醸し出せないものの、自制心や常識を弁えることはできるようだ。この事実は少し面倒なことになりそうだとロキは思った。配慮のない木偶の坊の方が罠に引っ掛けて服従させやすかったが、長い目で見ればこちらのほうが良い。これから一季もの間機知のない馬鹿の恋人役を務めるのは非常に気が滅入る話だったので。

しかし、オーディンソンの礼儀正しさは長くはもたなかった。彼は侮辱にはならないが賢明とは言い難いほど可能な限り早く食事会を切り上げると、それ以来彼に宛がわれた客間に籠りきりになっていた。ロキはその夕方から夜にかけて彼を放って置き、翌朝も彼を朝食に誘おうとはしなかった。まずはアシールに傷を舐める時間を与えてやった方がいいだろうと彼は考え、その後に自分を異質なヨートゥンヘイムにおいて決して脅威にはならない、快い連れとして彼に近づくのが良さそうだった。

このため、朝食を食べた後、ロキはちょうど良い所にある窓敷居を選んでそこに座ると、オーディンソンが部屋を出た場合にすぐに飛び降りて、いかにもたった今通りかかりましたとばかりに行動できるよう、準備を整えていた。しかし、客間の扉を見据えたまま彼はずっと待ち続け、とうとう半日が過ぎてしまった。

オーディンソンは見るからに単純な男であり、ロキは自分の魅力に自信があった。だが、あの忌々しい馬鹿がずっと部屋から出てこないのであれば、彼のどんな計画や策略を用いても無意味になる。もしや、アシールが王子をあまりに甘やかしてきたために、彼は食事が寝室まで運ばれてくるものと思っているのではなかろうか。ロキはアースガルズの召使の話を何度も聞いたことがある。フリームスルサーは自分の食事を取りに行ったり、部屋を片付けたり、ほぼ確実に自分の尻を拭くのにも助けを必要とする者たちのことを鼻で嗤っていたが、ロキはむしろそれらのようなつまらない作業をしなくて良いのならそれに越したことはないと思っていた。

しかし、閉じた扉をじっと見つめたまま座っているのも大変つまらない作業であり、もう充分に思えた。ロキは高所から飛び降り、音も立てずに着地すると、もう一度だけ扉に視線を投げかけてから広間の方へ歩いていった。そこで彼は石盤の皿に今朝早く王宮に届けられたばかりの海鮮類を載せはじめる。釣れたばかりの鯖、クリスタルのように輝く氷魚と芸術的な弧を描くゲソを、昆布の森で採れるぱりぱりとした赤い海藻ドルースをたっぷりと盛った皿の上にきれいに並べた。さらに、日が昇ってかなり時間が経っているが、殻を剥いたアルバトロスの卵を三つとチーズの塊も載せてやる。部屋の中央にある巨大な滑石の大釜はまだ半分ほど濃厚な乳清のクリームで満たされている。それは地下から湧く火山水に浸されているため温かさを保っており、ヒョールスの血で味付けされているものだ。ロキはそれを柄杓を使って深さのある骨のカップに注ぎ込み、指先に感じた鋭い熱に小さく声を上げる。食べ物と言うよりは飲み物と言える、僅かに酸味のあるこの液体をロキは特に好まなかったが、戦士たちは鍛練の前後にこれを飲むのを非常に好むうえ、最低でもこの温もりがオーディンソンを喜ばせるはずだ。

ラウフェイの長子が二度目の朝食を掻き集め、食べるための場所からそれを持ち出す様子を見ても、彼のシビャはどちらも疑問を口にすることはせず、そこらに屯しているフリームスルサーも誰も彼に話しかけようとはしなかったが、ロキは王宮の中心を通り抜けて客間へ向かう間、彼らの好奇心に満ちた視線を感じていた。しかし、イヴィジャのやり方はいつだってフリームスルサーにとっては奇妙なものであり、ロキはずっと昔にベラの宮廷では横目でチラチラと見られるのを無視することを覚えたのだった。とはいえ、彼とオーディンソンのためにある小規模の部屋が連なる下降する回廊を下り始めると、ロキは常に彼より頭一つ分は高い位置から向けられる詮索好きな目から逃れたことで安堵の息を漏らすのだった。

オーディンソンの扉は未だしっかりと閉ざされており、ロキは両手が塞がっているうえに忍耐力も削がれていたので、彼はただ真っ直ぐ扉の前まで行くと、強く蹴るのだった。扉は蝶番のところでギシギシと音を立てたが動かない。と言うことは、彼は鍵をかけたのだ、とロキは楽しそうに考えた。鍵は客人の尊厳のためにあり、それ以上の力はない。冬の王室は同族を締め出すようなことはしないし、ロキは瞬きする間に扉の向こうに押し入ることができる。だが、相手は敵ではないので、彼は素早く何度も蹴りを入れることで、大きく響き渡る音が扉を蹴破るためではなく、ただノックをしているだけのように聞こえるよう計らった。

間を置いて、閂が外される独特な音がした。ロキは深呼吸をすると、その日演じる役になり切った。

「おはよう、ソー・オーディンソン」ロキは明るく言った。「朝食を持ってきた。今日は食堂が忙しないからね、ここで食べる方がゆっくりできるかと思って」

オーディンソンは着替えを済ませ、清潔な匂いがしたので明らかに朝から惰眠を貪っていたわけではなく、意趣返しか不機嫌さのために部屋に籠っていただけのようだった。王の子に食事を運ばせたことに対してきまり悪そうな顔をするだけの良識はあるようだが、ロキが通れる分だけ扉を開ける彼の眼差しは警戒心が強かった。

「感謝する」彼は硬く告げ、一拍置いてから加える。「ここで共に食事が出来れば光栄だ」

「素敵な申し出をありがとう」ロキが答える。初めから出て行くつもりなどあるわけがない！

オーディンソンは皿に盛られらた食事にあまり好意的な眼差しは向けなかったが、文句は言わずに席に着いた。ゆっくりと食べ物を口に運び、その間も楽しんでいる様子はなく、ロキが彼のために集めた盛りだくさんのドルースやウナギの切り身には触れもしなかった。毒を恐れているのか、それとも単に恩知らずなだけかとロキは危うく口に出して言うところだったが、自重する。このアシールを夫にするためにはまず彼と友情を築かねばならず、相手の不興を買わずに挑発するにはまだ相手をよく知らない。オーディンソンは乳清飲料に対して特に困惑していたようだが、全て飲み干し、温もりの名残を求めて両手でカップを包み込んでいた。

「今日は王宮を案内しようかと思って」オーディンソンが会話を始めるつもりがないことが明白になると、ロキが言った。「特に見学したい場所はあるか？」

「訓練場を」というのが直ちに返ってきた答えだった。ロキは驚かなかった。

「今なら私のシビャ、ヘルブリンディとビューレイストがいるはずだ。食事を終えたら、彼らの鍛練を見に行くとしようか？」彼が言えば、ここに来てから初めてオーディンソンの目が輝くのを見た。

明らかな無関心は置いておくにしても、ロキはオーディンソンを連れて遠回りをし、崩壊した王宮の中を縫うようにして長く複雑な道を通った。武器庫や宝物庫を慎重に避け、ラウフェイ王や法を語る者ネドラ、そして各地のヤールを代表した者たちがオーディンの平和条約について議論しているに違いない、三重の扉に守られた評議室を大きく回り込んだ。代わりに、彼は図書室の残骸、治療館、そしてまだ装飾的な彫刻がそのまま残されている幾つかの個室を案内した。

かつて天高くに聳えていた塔が戦乱によって破壊されてから千年経ち、優雅な尖塔は絶望的な状況で熟練の戦士たちが鎧や武器を作るために身体と手に氷を召喚したことで表面が剥されていったが、王宮に最大の損傷を与えたのはヨートゥンヘイムの心臓ヴェトフォーメンの強奪であった。小箱がこの世界を去った時、王宮に大切に刻み込まれていた魔術やまじないが唐突に無効となり、結果的に生まれた衝撃波が氷と岩と大地に巨大な穴を開けていったのだ。

別の王ならば、この損害を少しでも建て直し、崩壊しそうな廃墟を補強して穴の開いた部分を埋めようとしただろう。とはいえ、小箱の力無くしては努力の甲斐もなかったかもしれなかったが。ラウフェイ王は逆に、ヨートゥンヘイムに栄光をもたらそうとした結果崩壊した王宮の中に棲み続けることを選択し、それを誇りに思っていた。王国の戦傷を他者に見せつけ、彼の氏族の強さと覚悟の証としている。

オーディンソンがこれをどう思っているのか、ロキにはなんとも言えない。彼は周囲をろくに見ようともせず、以前は天まで届くほど高く聳え、もっとも背の高いヨートゥンから見ても壮大に見えるほど広さを誇り、漆黒の玄武岩に彫り込まれた幾何学模様が生きた氷に飾り立てられ、小箱の力によって形作られ、光り輝いていたかつての王宮に彼の父がもたらした惨状を目の当たりにしても心を動かした様子も見せなかった。あるいは、ヨートゥンヘイムにはこれ以上のものを期待していないのかもしれない。崩壊と腐敗だけがあり、恥辱を与えられ、牙を圧し折られた大地だとしか考えていないのかもしれなかった。もしそうならば、ロキはそれを反証することを大いに楽しめることだろう。

彼らが王宮の兵舎に辿りついた頃には、すでに正午を回っており、訓練場は模擬試合や基礎運動、体力作りに励む戦士たちで溢れかえっていた。ロキは彼らの間に視線を這わせ、シビャの姿を探す。ビューレイストは小規模な模擬線に参加しているようで、アザラシの毛皮の旗を守る守備チームからそれを奪おうと、小隊を率いて攻勢に出るところだった。二つのチームの間には軽い侮辱の言葉が大声で交わされており、ヤジを飛ばす観衆からも似たような言葉が飛び交っていた。ヘルブリンディを見つけるにはもうしばらくかかった。背が高いとはいえ、彼は襲い掛かる戦士たちに囲まれているので見つけにくかったのだ。どうやら、こちらは単独で多数を相手にする方法を背後に控える、目を丸くした若子たちに披露しているようだった。

各地のヤールが率いるヒルズは戦時にのみ招集をかけられるため、普段は家畜の世話や狩猟をして暮らしている。彼らとは違い、コヌンスガルズのヒルズヴェルは戦士であり、戦士のみであった。ヨートゥンヘイムの防衛と奉仕をする常備軍というわけだ。彼らの一員に選ばれるというのは多大な栄誉であり、毎年中頃になると開催される祭りでは各地から集まった何百という数の若者が互いに競い合い、その座を狙うのだった。いざヒルズヴェルの一員として受け入れられると、彼らはコヌンスガルズで暮らすため、故郷とキンの下を離れ、王に仕えるにはどうするべきか学ぶのだ。

ある者にとっては、それにこそ惹かれるようだった。昼夜を問わず、常にラウフェイの傍に控えているのはヒルズヴェルであり、もしその者が強靭で見目良く、快活であれば、王の寝台に上げられる可能性もあるのだ。そして、彼らの運が特別強ければ、王が彼らの種を望むことだってあり得るかもしれない。ビューレイストのゲタがヒルズヴェルの一員であったことは有名な話であるし、若き嫡子の一人である若者に関する権利は当然ないものの、かつて王のスヴァスであったと言えるのは決して小さなことではなかった。

ヘルブリンディとビューレイストは二人ともヒルズヴェルであり、玉座に就くまではラウフェイ自身もそうだった。王族の地位があろうとも、彼らも鍛練をし、同じ戦士と肩を並べて調理をし、兵士として勤務することを求められている。さらに、他者との区別がつかないよう、装飾品を身に着けることもしてはならなかった。だが、いざ彼らが訓練を終えて実戦を経験すると、他のヒルズヴェルは必然的に彼らに一目置くようになり、軍の勢力は厳しく苛烈なヘルブリンディについて行くと決めた者たちと、ビューレイストの気さくな性格を好む者たちとに、はっきりと分かれていた。

ロキは彼らが概して愚か者であり、剣術の腕と同等に頭の使い方も磨いたほうが良いと考えており、彼のシビャなど特にそうだと思った。何はともあれ、彼らは確かに目を見張るような光景を提供してくれていた。五十人近い巨大な戦士が質素なキャルタを除けばほぼ裸体を晒し、海のように深い青の肌と氷刃の煌めきが常に動き続ける渦と突風となり、広大な広場を埋め尽くしているのだ。

ちらりとオーディンソンを見やれば、彼の眼差しは戦士の海に据えられており、その顔は僅かに顰められていた。ロキはヒルズヴェルの訓練が、オーディンの輝く戦場の犬であるエインヘリャルの訓練風景と比べてどんなものなのか、是非とも知りたかったのだが、尋ねたところで虚勢が返って来るだけに違いなかった。代わりに、彼は周囲を見回して年季の入った年嵩の戦士を探し出す。彼のキンラインはその両腕と胸板、さらに顔にまで大量に刻み込まれた傷痕によってほとんど見えなくなっていたが、その背中は滑らかで、綺麗なものだった。ヒュミルキンの氏族線である渦巻き模様と、かつて彼の肩甲骨を貫いた槍の菱形の傷痕だけがある。

「アグムンド・エルリ」ロキが呼びかけると、老戦士が振り向いた。アグムンドはアースガルズとの大戦のみならず、それ以前に幾つもあった小競り合いや領土間紛争を生き延びた古参兵である。彼は百年ほど前にヒルズヴェルの地位を辞退しており、ラウフェイ王の寝台を離れて久しいが、今もまだ王の耳を得ることはできた。彼は毎日生兵の訓練を見に兵舎を訪れ、正式な役割はないものの、彼以上に将軍および軍師として尊敬されている者はいなかった。ヘルブリンディでさえ相談事は彼に持ち掛けていたし、アグムンドがビューレイストのゲタであるとの噂を聞いていなかった者でも、ラウフェイの末子がエルリの注意を惹こうと躍起になる様子を見れば、推察するのも容易いというものだった。

「銀の舌よ」アグムンドは答えると、敬意を示して会釈をした。「そして、貴殿にも良い一日であるように、オーディンソン」かつて彼を槍で負傷させた男の息子を歓迎することに関して特別な感情を抱いているのだとしても、それが表情に出ることはなかった。「貴殿を我らの下へ迎え入れることができ、実に光栄だ」

「光栄に思っているのは私の方だ」オーディンソンが答え、今回ばかりは本心からの言葉であるようだった。「彼らはあなたの配下か？」彼は明け透けな好奇心をもって尋ねる。アグムンドは指導を求めてロキをチラリと見やり、ロキは浅く首肯していた。オーディンソンが見ている光景は確実にヘイムダルにも見えていることだろうし、ヒルズヴェルの強さは全父の良く知るところだ。その息子から隠したところで得る物は何もない。

「彼らはヒルズヴェル、ラウフェイ王の私兵だ」アグムンドが説明する。「私もかつてヒルズヴェルの一員であったが、今は違う。今は王の助言者として仕えている。それは少なからずヘルブリンディ・オスリングとビューレイスト・オスリングへの助言も含まれている。そして、銀の舌ロキがもしも助言を必要とすることがあれば、それも」彼が加えると、ロキは微笑んだ。

オーディンソンはまだどこか困惑しているようだったが、ロキはこれが彼の普段の顔つきなのではないかと思い始めていた。オーディンソンの力と勇気、戦場におけるその剛勇ぶりの噂は良く耳にしていたが、彼の機知を称える話はついぞ聞いたことがない。「彼らはアースガルズのエインヘリャルのような者たちだ」ロキが助け舟を出す。「ヨートゥンヘイム全土から集められた最強の戦士たちだ」

彼らはしばらくの間、訓練の光景を黙って観察していた。アザラシ皮の旗を巡る戦いは激しさを増している。それはすでに元の所有者から奪い取られていたが、再び奪還されており、今やボロボロだ。ビューレイストが鬨の声を張り上げ、味方を結集している。その低音は岩の中を広がりロキたちの足下の地面までをも震動させた。アグムンドもつい唸り声を漏らして反応していたが、胸の前で腕を組んでなんとか衝動を抑えている。ソーは横に立つ老兵と旗の所持者と組み手をしているビューレイストを見比べていたが、二人の類似した外見に気づかないはずはなかった。ヘルブリンディがラウフェイに似てひょろりと背が高いのに比べ、ビューレイストはアグムンドによく似てずんぐりとした体格に広い肩幅、牡牛のような首をしているのだ。

その疑問は明らかにオーディンソンの唇から出かかっており、アグムンドが全身を強張らせた。オーディンソンは一瞬躊躇う。

「エインヘリャルは体力と持続力を強めるために完全武装して訓練に臨む」代わりに彼は言った。「俺も彼らと並んで訓練した時は鎧を着た。ヒルズヴェルが武装せずに訓練するには理由があるのか？」

ロキは思わず感心してしまった。露骨な問いと非常にぎこちない会話が続くものと思っていたのだ。誰かの子のゲタだと主張することに恥はない。その子がラウフェイのものであれば尚更だ。だが、外界の者たちはヨトゥナーにとってのゲタとベラが父と母と同義ではないことを理解せずに、よく猥褻や侮辱に聞こえる質問をしてしまう。それ自体は心配の種には及ばない。そのような質問をされても答えたり拒絶したり、好きなようにできるのだから。ただ、アースガルズの王子がヨートゥンヘイムのオスリングのゲタに、しかも未来の伴侶の目の前で、さらにヒルズヴェルや宮廷の者たちの耳に入るような場所でそのような問いを口にするのは…全く別の話であった。しかし、どうやらオーディンソンは促されることなく問題を把握し、不器用にではあったが、それを避けたのだ。結局のところ、彼とて王子なのだと、ロキは自分に言い聞かせる。彼とて才能がなくとも、外交の何たるかを知らないわけではないのだ。

危険が過ぎ去り、アグムンドは僅かに肩の力を抜いた。「ヒルズヴェルは鎧やローブを纏うことはない。戦技こそ彼らの盾であり、力こそ彼らの尊厳なのだ」彼は誇らしげに言った。「彼らは装身具や階級を示す徽章を身に着けることもない。栄光は彼らの功績と名にこそあるためだ。彼らの唯一の武器はヨートゥンヘイムそのものの命と息吹きである氷だ。そして氷と同じように、彼らは我らの王とヨトゥナーすべての剣と盾なのだ」

その演説はロキが何度も耳にしてきたものだ。なにしろ、それは新兵を受け入れる時にラウフェイが聞かせる演説とほぼ一字一句違わなかったのだから。彼は年下のシビャ二人にラウフェイがこれらの言葉を発するのを聞いてきた。声を張り上げ返答を返し、ヨートゥンヘイムの中心となって戦うことを誓った彼らを見つめるベラの顔に浮かぶ誇りを見てきた。

彼にそのような儀式は与えられなかった。誇り高い言葉も正式な発表も何も。イヴィジャはヒルズヴェルになることはできない。たとえどれほど戦闘に長けていたとしても、ヨートゥンヘイムの宝玉はあまりに稀有で貴重なため、前線に置かれるようなことがあってはならないのだ。とはいえ、イヴィジャは昔から戦場にも居場所はあった。ただし、彼らの強みは剣と盾ではなくセイズルと戦略にあった。彼らの魔術は訓練場の開かれたアリーナではなく、鉄の森の暗がりで磨かれる。それに実際、滅多に話題になることはなかったが、イヴィジャがヒルズヴェルに身を捧げ、子を作るのに最適な時期を戦場で費やすなどあまりに愚かしい行為だった。

「実に見事な者たちだ」オーディンソンが述べると、その正直で隠し立てをしない態度は苦い感情を抱くロキをさらに傷つけた。「彼らはいつ頃から訓練を積み始めるのだ？」

アグムンドは最愛の話題について話す機会に喜んで長々と答え、あり得ないようなペアとなった二人は程なくして戦略や布陣について談議にのめり込んでいった。ロキは念のため気持ち半分で耳を傾けていたが、アグムンドはアシールの王子と積極的に接しながらも、長年の戦争を通してオーディンがすでに知っているようなこと以外を口にするには利口過ぎた。それでも、ヨートゥンヘイムの中でも最も尊敬される年長者の一人がオーディンソンと穏やかに接しているのは喜ばしいことで、彼らの寛いだ会話はヒルズヴェルの戦士たちやその場に集った観衆の見過ごされはしなかった。

しかし、あまりに早く、彼らはロキのシビャの気も引いてしまった。最初に近づいてきたのはビューレイストであった。彼は旗の残骸を片手に、まるで棒を加えた仔犬のようにアグムンドの下へとやって来た。だが、彼が適切な挨拶の言葉を口にできる前に、ヘルブリンディがオーディンソンの姿を目に留めて訓練を放棄すると、驚いた模擬試合の相手を置き去りに、断固たる決意を以ってのしのしと近づいてきた。ロキは身構え、指先で素早くルーンを描き出すと、セイズルに呼びかけて素早さと守備を高める。

「オーディンソン！」ヘルブリンディは距離を縮めるなり吠えた。アシールは彼を見上げ、一瞬困惑顔をしていたが、相手が誰か気づいたとたんに表情を固くしていた。

「ヘルブリンディ」彼は平たく呼びかけ、最低限の礼儀正しさを保っていた。「ちょうどアグムンド殿にヒルズヴェルの素晴らしさを称えていたところだ。彼らのような者たちを見たことがない」

「ヒルズヴェルは九つの世界最強の戦士だからな」ヘルブリンディは横柄な態度で彼を訂正した。「俺たちは戦闘で殻の中に隠れる必要も、死んだ道具を携える必要もない。真の戦士とは己の力と技術のみで敵に立ち向かうものだ」

オーディンソンは彼を凝視し、ヘルブリンディのあからさまな無礼さに衝撃を受けているようだ。『これが半分だけの誓いをさせた結果だ』とロキは苛立ちを覚えていた。自分たちの栄光を自慢しているだけなので、ヘルブリンディは客人の歓迎法には触れていなかったし、アシールへの侮辱も暗に含まれている程度だ。オーディンソンの首筋が赤く染まりはじめ、彼は怒りと舌を抑え込んでいるようだ。しかし、ロキのシビャはまだ語り終えていなかった。

「アシールは黄金の殻だけでなく、飾り立てた言葉を纏うと言うな」ヘルブリンディが続ける。「アシールが自らを強い戦士と呼ぶに必要なものを無駄に並べ立てるのだと聞いたことがあるぞ」

「七つの美徳だ」オーディンソンが食いしばった歯の間から言葉を押し出した。「真実、名誉、忍耐、厚情――」

「それはともかく」ヘルブリンディが彼を遮って言った。「ヨートゥンヘイムにおいては、戦士たちの美徳として称えるものはただ一つだということを知っておくべきだろう」彼は一歩前進し、オーディンソンの頭上から見下ろすと、相手が彼と目を合わせるには顔を上げて首筋を晒す体勢を取らざるを得なくした。

「勝利だ」

オーディンソンはヘルブリンディと目を合わせ、ロキは目晦ましの術を構え、逃走する必要が出た場合に彼らを覆う影の外套を引き出した。見ていて面白いだなどと言っている場合ではなく、ヘルブリンディがアシールを挑発することで喧嘩に発展させるわけにはいかなかった。それがどれほど些細なものだったとしても、少しでも血が流されてしまえばラウフェイとオーディン、二人の怒りが彼らに降り注ぎ、おそらくこの同盟は完全に台無しになってしまうだろう。しかし、アシールの返答は拳ではなかった。

「俺は一度も戦闘に負けたことがない」オーディンソンは彼より十フィート(約3メートル)は上背のある敵意も露わにしたフリームスルスを前に怖気づかずに豪語した。「俺は危険なファフニールや貪欲なビルジスナイプ、トロールの群れを相手に戦い勝利した。俺のハンマーに打たれて倒れたのは、ニーズヘッグの子ら、不死者ドラウグル、深淵の禍蛇――」

「だがヨートゥンは倒していない。ヒルズヴェルの戦士と対峙したことはない。お前は獣や壊れたモノを相手に勝利したと自慢するが、それでさえ自らの手で勝ち取ったものではなく、星の鎚に頼ってしたことだ。本物の敵を前にした時、お前は一瞬たりとももたないだろう」

「お前のような、か？」ソーは大胆不敵に問いかける。「俺はお前の話を伝え聞いたことはないぞ、ヨトゥンヘイムのヘルブリンディよ。他領域の吟遊詩人はお前の輝かしい勝利とやらを歌ってはいない」

「異境人の鳴き声など興味がない」ヘルブリンディは唸り、怒りがその声を深い轟きに変えていた。「俺はリキキンのヘルブリンディ、冬の第一王朝のオスリング、創造主アウルゲルミルの長子スルーズゲルミルの子ベルゲルミル、その子のブリミルより生まれしラウフェイによって生を受けた」

「俺はソー、アスガルドの王子にしてオーディンの息子、永久(とこしえ)の国の玉座を継ぐ者だ」ソーは声を高めて反撃した。「そして、俺はミョルニルがなくとも、どんな挑戦をも受けて立つ」

突然訪れた静寂の中、二人は長いこと互いを凝視し、互いに抱える憎悪は触れることができそうなほどだった。その場に集ったヨトゥナーは皆、どちらが先に手を上げるか、固唾をのんで見守っている。ラウフェイ王が何と言おうと、暴力は避けられないように思われた。アグムンドとビューレイストは緊張に全身を震わせているほどで、王子のどちらかが少しでも動けば直ちに行動に移って彼らを引き離すべく身構えている。だが、彼らは実際に暴力が行われるまでは介入できない。アグムンドはリキキンのオスリングに恥を掻かせることなどしないためであり、ビューレイストは必要に迫られるまでエルドシブに手を触れるようなことはしたくないからだ。彼らの背後に控えるヒルズヴェルの戦士たちがどう出るか、ロキには判然としなかった。彼らもまたオーディンの血筋に対する敬意は持ち合わせていないが、王の命令に背くこともできないのだから。

このため、またも別の道を切り開くのはロキの仕事となるのだった。

「屈強な戦士が二人、組手を交わす場面は素晴らしいものに違いないが、残念ながら、この試合を延期するようお願いしなければならない」彼は猫撫で声で言うと、ソーの横からするりと移動して二人を向くことで、彼らの視線を強制的に彼に向けさせた。「明日、私たちはスリュムスタズへ旅立つ。長く、疲れる旅路だ。それを親善試合で受けた怪我で悪化させるのは実に…浅はかなことではないだろうか」

ヘルブリンディはロキの言葉に軽蔑を込めて唇を歪めたが、言いたいことは伝わったようだ。アグムンドが離れ、騒めくヒルズヴェルをリキキンから遠ざけ、素早く訓練場から大浴場の方へと追いやった。大胆にも居残った数人が広場の隅の方に佇み、目立たないように気をつけてはいたが、成功したとは言い難かった。

「スリュムスタズには何の用で？」会話の方向性を変えるチャンスに飛びついたビューレイストが尋ねる。

「私はオーディンソンに王宮以外のヨートゥンヘイムも見せてあげたい」ロキが答える。「スリュム・ヤールが気を利かせて、オーディンソンの訪問を祝したフャルマート狩りを手配してくれたのだ」『少なくとも、私が言伝をすれば、彼は同意してくれるだろう』と内心で呟く。「彼は成獣になった犬を何匹か狩りに出したいと話していたし、スカジが家を離れているために私に狩猟の儀式を執り行うよう要請してきたのだ。スリュムスタズからはウートガルズへ向かい、あるいは離島の方にも立ち寄るかもしれない」

「北の地の遊覧旅行か？」ヘルブリンディが馬鹿にしたように言った。「そんなことを思いつくとは如何にもイヴィジャらしい。お前はヨートゥンヘイムにとって真に価値あるものを提供したことはない」

「私が持てる時間の全てを誰かを殴り倒す最善の方法の練習に費やしていないのは事実だ」ロキは楽しくないのに笑みを浮かべて言った。「だが、我々には武器以上のものがあり、ヨートゥンヘイムには戦以上のものがある。我々が和平を得るためには、相互理解を深めなくてはならない。それに、場合によっては、私がアースガルズへと去ることになるのだから、北のスタズを訪れるのはこれが最後の機会になるかもしれないのでね」

これに、ビューレイストは子供の鳴き声かと思うようなくぐもった音を漏らしていたが、ヘルブリンディは口許を歪めたままロキを見下ろしている。

「貴様がアシールの褥に縛られる前にその爪をスリュム・ヤールに立てる最後の機会の言い間違いではないのか」彼は辛辣に言った。「まあ、房事と子作りはお前が唯一得意とするものだからな」

ロキはヘルブリンディの舌を掻き切って食べさせてやりたく、彼に少しは敬意を示すよう教え込んで永遠に沈黙させたくて仕方なかったが、そんなことをすればラウフェイ王は彼を決して許さないだろう。あるいは、オーディンソンに戦わせれば良かったかもしれない…だが、あの伝説的な鎚がないとなると、ヘルブリンディを相手に苦戦するだろう。シブの傲慢さは決して根拠のないものではなく、彼がオーディンの息子を害さないという誓いをどこまで守るか、ロキはまったく信用していなかった。

彼らは再び膠着状態に陥ってしまったようだ。どんな会話でも体を張った対立に持ち込める、彼のシブの才能を見くびってはいけない。しかし、喧嘩をするシビャの仲介者となるのはビューレイストにとっては慣れたことで、彼は今度こそ介入するとヘルブリンディの腕に軽く手を添えた。

「まあまあ」彼はぎこちなく言った。「遅くなってきたし、僕たちのエルドシブとオーディンソンは明朝出立なんだから、しっかり休みたいだろう。あなたはどうか知らないけれど、僕は夕食前にひとっ風呂浴びたい気分だよ。一緒にどうだい？」

「興醒めだ」ヘルブリンディは返事の代わりに告げる。品性を示して退場することがどうしてもできないようだ。ロキとオーディンソンに別れの挨拶をすることもなく、ただ踵を返してずかずかと去っていった。

ビューレイストは二人の方に申し訳なさそうな顔を向けてから彼の後を急いで追ったが、ヘルブリンディはそんな彼をさらにきつい言葉で振り払うのだった。ビューレイストはしつこく喰いかかることはせず、様子を見ていた戦士たちに近寄った。先程の言い合いの最後の方が耳に入るほど近くにはいなかったものの、ラウフェイの子らとアシールの間にある緊張に気づかないはずはなかった。こういう時こそ、ビューレイストは真価を発揮した。少しもしないうちに彼は笑い声を上げては友人たちの背を叩き、悪意に満ちた内輪揉めをただの喧嘩に塗り立て、短気を起こしたが特に意味のないものに仕立て上げたに違いなかった。

しかし、オーディンソンはまだ立ち去るヘルブリンディを睨みつけており、そこにはない武器を求めて片手を開閉させている。彼は簡単には気を鎮めることはできないようだ。

「オーディンソン――」ロキが口を開き、馬鹿なシブが引き起こした損害をどう補修しようか考えた。

「何故俺をそう呼び続けるんだ！」アシールは噛みつくように言うと、弾かれたようにロキを向いて怒りを彼に注いだ。「お前たちのような輩にとって、俺はそれでしかないのか？オーディンの息子でしか？」

なるほど。では、彼もまた父の影から抜け出したいと足掻く息子なのだ。彼とヘルブリンディがあのように互いを挑発したのは残念なことだ。どちらも認めたくはないだろうが、二人には当初思っていたよりも類似点があるようだった。しかし、ようやく彼の癇癪を引き出したのがこんな奇妙なものだったとは！とはいえ、ヘルブリンディの軽蔑の言葉よりは名前について考えた方がよほど有意義だ。

「すまなかった」ロキはできるだけ申し訳なさそうな声音で滑らかに言った。「私の言葉と私のシブ、両方のことで謝るよ。私はただ、オーディンの家の輝ける王子、アースガルズの嫡子としてあなたに敬意を示したかっただけなんだ。あなたは何と呼んでほしいのだ？」

ロキは調査を通してアシールの称号について知識を持っていた。王子というのはアシールにとってヨートゥンヘイムで言うオスリングと同等の意味を持つことは知っている。もっとも、王位継承権を持つリキキンならば誰でもオスリングと呼べるところ、王子とは王の息子か兄弟を指す場合にのみ使用される言葉だ。ロキ自身はイヴィジャであるためオスリングになることはないが、アシールの意味合いならば彼は王子と呼べるため、彼とソー・オーディンソンは同等の地位と名誉があって然りだ。

しかし、ロキもそのベラやシビャもこのアシールを『ソー』と呼んではいない。許可を得ずにそんなことをすれば、勝手に親しみを込めた呼び方をしているということになり、あの最初の出会いの惨事を考慮して、ラウフェイはこれ以上アシールの王子の反感を買うような真似は極力避けることが重要だとしていた。彼が父の名誉をひどく気にしているようだったので、ラウフェイ王は彼を『ソー王子』ではなく『オーディンソン』の名で呼ぶのが妥当だと判断したのだ…ところが、これさえも怒りの原因になるようだ。

「知らん！」ソーはピシャリと言い放ち、ロキに背を向けた。「だが、ここに来てから誰も俺の名を口にしてはいない。血筋や子を設ける話ばかりでは、まるで種馬のような扱いを受けているようだ」

『ならば私はあんたの肌馬というわけか？』侮辱や皮肉を返したい衝動が強くなっている。ロキは自分の癇癪を抑え、作り笑いを浮かべ続けることがだんだんと難しくなってきていた。この愚かな男は彼がこの地で歓迎されていると思わせるのにロキがどれだけ心を砕いているのか分からないというのか。ロキが小箱の代償として支払われることに同意しなければ、どうなっていたと思っているのか。

だが、彼は冷静を保ち、大局を見据えなければならない。ここで癇癪を起しても何の得にもならない。『お前たちのような輩』とは嫌な言い方だ。フリームスルスの誰もオーディンの息子をまるで何の地位もないアシールを相手にしているかのように『ソー』などと呼び捨てするほど戦争を望んではいない。ソー王子と呼べば、この男の自尊心は満たされるのだろうか。あるいは能力を示す称号を得るロキのようなイヴィジャと同じように、雷を呼ぶ者ソーはどうか。ここで相手を読み違えることなどできない。今日はすでに多くの侮辱が彼に向けられてしまったのだから。

いったい、このアシールは何が欲しいのか。ロキは相手の渋面がさらに翳るのを眺めながら考えた。誇りあるヨトゥナーは彼を『殿下』やアシールが特に好む美辞麗句のような称号で呼ぶようなことは決してない。人を語るはその者の功績であり、それが何も語らないのならば、聞こえの良い称号を与えたところで何の誉れもないのだ。ほとんどの場合、ヨトゥナーはひとつの名前だけで充分だった。彼らの肌を見れば、キンや先祖の模様を読み取れるため、わざわざ誰々の子などという名前を加える必要はないのだ。それがあるのは特別な地位にある者だけ。王やオスリング、ヤール、そしてアグムンドのように期待を遥かに上回る働きをしたため、他者を率いるに相応しいエルリ、長老の称号を得られた者だけだ。

ロキの貼りつけたような笑みはしかめっ面に近かったが、オーディンソンは彼の方をろくに見ないので気づかない。逆に、彼の注意は広場の反対側で友人らとばか騒ぎしているビューレイストに向けられていた。その表情は惨めでどこか羨ましそうで、そして――

物悲しい。郷愁か。ロキがほんの僅かにだけ、できるだけ気づかれないように近づいてみれば、確かにオーディンソンの瞳に少しだけ涙が浮かんでいるのが確認できた。アシールは大半のヨトゥナーに比べ、感情をかなり表現するほうであり、ロキは涙が決して弱者の印ではないことを知っている程度には彼らの文化を理解していた。雷神の心を動かしているのは恐怖ではなく、悲しみであった。オーディンソンと共にいた四人のアスガーディアンに対し、ロキはあまり注意を向けなかったが、考えても見れば、全父の怒りを買うリスクを冒してでも、衝動的に行動した王子に従ったのだから、相当親しい間柄なのだろうと推測できる。この男は友や家族を恋しがっており、それを見せることに躊躇いを感じていないのだと、ロキは不思議に思った。

それは弱点であると同時に付け入る機会でもあり、ロキはそれを利用することに良心の呵責など感じない。

「ソー」彼が言うと、王子の注意は一瞬で彼に戻された。ロキは微笑む。それも今回は本心からの笑みだった。「私も故郷から遠く離れた場所へ送り込まれ、見知らぬ者たちに囲まれる気持は良く知っている」ソーは微妙に疑惑の篭った眼差しを向けてきたが、黙って耳を傾けていたのでロキは続けた。「私はまだほんの子供だった頃に魔術を学ぶためにウートガルズへ送り出されたんだ。私のベラやシビャ、それまで知っていた全てのものから離れなければならなかったのは、とても辛いことだった…だけど、友人を、信用できる相手を得た後はだいぶ楽になった」

ロキがソーの手を取ると、アシールはビクリと全身を強張らせたが、それが親密な接触によるものかロキの素肌の冷たさによるものかは判然としなかった。

「私たちはどちらも自らこの道を選んだのではない」彼は嘘をつき、ソーの奇妙な青い瞳をじっと覗き込んだ。「我々の王が私たちを互いへと押しつけ、私たちには口を挟む余地はなかった。あなたの怒りはもっともだと思うし、あなたが私を伴侶に欲しくないこともよく理解している。だけど、これだけは言える。ソー、私はあなたの友人にはなりたい。あなたがここで、私と過ごさなければならない日々の間だけでも」

ソーは彼をじっと見つめ返しており、その葛藤が顔にはっきりと書かれていた。警戒しているのは明らかだったが、ロキのことを信じたいという気持ちも明白で、それは半分勝ったようなものだ。

「お前を友と呼べるほど、お前のことを知らない」ようやく、彼が言った。「だが、俺はお前をロキと呼び、お前は俺をソーと呼ぶといい。他の者たちは俺たちを称号で呼び、互いの父親の手駒として扱ったとしても、少なくとも俺たち自身は互いを一人の男として扱うことはできる」

私は男ではないがな、とロキは思ったが、何も言わなかった。ソーはロキの手から自分の手を引き抜いたが、離れようとはしなかった。代わりに、彼はロキの肘をしっかりと掴む。ロキにとってそれは奇妙な仕草であったが、明らかにアシールにとっては意味のある行為のようだったので、彼も真似をした。するとソーは花咲くように笑顔になった。

「お前に会えて光栄だ、ロキ」ソーが厳然と言った。ロキはそれが可笑しかったが、その反応を隠し、真剣そのものに同じ対応をした。

「こちらへ」気取った挨拶が終わると、ロキは舌先に勝利の甘さを感じながらそっと告げた。「私のシブの酷い対応よりもあなたを喜ばせると思うものを見せたいんだ」

＊＊＊

ロキはソーを山脈の方へと連れ歩き、宮廷の広場や氷の庭園を縫うように進み、やがて垂直な岩壁に寄り添うように広がる大きな円形の開けた場所に辿りついた。その中央には巨大な漆黒のドーム状の建築物があり、その周辺にはかつては立派だっただろうが、今では崩れた岩壁だけになった六つの建築物の残骸があった。この地がコヌンスガルズとは分け隔てられていることを示す玄武岩の壁があるが、真に奇妙なのはこの広場にだけ一切の氷がないということだ。彼らの足下の地面は荒いが平らな黒い岩盤であり、触れれば僅かに熱を帯びている。この岩の下には惑星の中心から沸き上がる熱によって温められた温泉湖が広がっているのだ。大戦前までは、この地はゲストホフ、ヨトゥナーの下を交易や学習、祭りへの参加目的で訪れた熱を好む異境人たちの宿泊施設として機能していた。

かつて、崩れた建物は小人の六尖塔として存在し、それぞれ各領域に住む人々が心地よいと思うように建築されていた。アシールには黄金の広間を。ヴァニールには緑の生命を育む温室を。リョースアールヴには空洞のある丘を。スヴァルトアールヴには高く聳える塔を。ドゥヴェルグには岩の砦を。さらに、ミッズガルズのマズ(人間)には蜂蜜酒を提供する酒場まであったが、利用者は極端に少なかったという。六尖塔はセイヤトヨーンのドームをぐるりと囲むように建てられ、それぞれ地下温泉から立ち昇る熱を利用して氷地の寒さに耐えきれない者たちのための光と熱の小世界を生み出していたのだった。しかし、ヨートゥンヘイムが他の領域から追放され、小箱が盗まれてからというもの、彼らは生き延びるだけで精一杯になってしまい、常に再生する魔術やまじないもないとなると、これら他領域を模した小世界は明滅しながら死にゆき、ついにはそれらを守っていた岩の殻も嫉妬する風によって荒廃していったのだ。

とはいえ、ヴァニール最高峰のセイズコナとヨートゥンヘイムのイヴィジューの魔術によって形作られたセイヤトヨーン自体は昔のまま残されていた。それは蜂の巣の形をした巨大なドーム状の岩から成り、表面は王家の印である弧を描く曲線と渦巻き模様で覆われている。中には天然の温泉があり、外の天気がどうであろうと、鉱石でできたドームの岸壁によって屋内は常に温かく保たれていた。ルーン文字の刻まれた二本の一枚岩が地下通路の入り口の目印だ。ロキはソーと連れ立ってこの通路に入り、ドームの中央に向かうにつれ薄暗くなっていったのが、通路を抜けると巨大な広間に開けたのだった。

通路自体はフリームスルスも楽に通れるように天井が高く、幅も広かったが、温泉へと続く階段や所有物を置くための棚を見れば、この場所が誰のために建造されたのかは一目瞭然だ。それらは全て、温泉の熱を喜ぶ小人とヨトゥナーの中で真に熱に耐えることのできるイヴィジャに合わせて作られているのだ。薄暗さの中でもロキは岩の小路が暗い水面に変わる境目は楽に見分けがついたが、彼が立ち止まるとソーが罵り声を上げながら彼にぶつかってきたので、そこではじめてロキはアシールの視力が暗闇の中では極端に落ちるのだということを思い出した。

ロキは横手の壁に埋め込まれた石英の結晶に触れるために膝をついた。指先に明るい青光が閃いたかと思うと、それはドームの内部に拡がりはじめ、その外周に沿って埋め込まれている石英に次々と光が宿って水線に沿って照らし出し、さらに温泉の中へと続いて水中を照らした。細い光の蔦が石英から上へ向かって伸び、岩壁の輪郭や皹に沿って広がり、複雑に枝の入り組んだ木を醸し出している。温泉の揺らめきが天井の枝に明滅する光を反射し、まるで岩肌に紺碧の葉がそよいでいるように見せていた。それは煌めく光で描き出されたユグドラシルの似姿だった。

背後で息を呑む音がする。肩越しにソーを振り向けば、彼は唖然と目の前の光景を見つめており、青い光が彼の顔面を照らしながら揺れていた。

「ヨートゥンヘイムでこのように美しい光景を見ることなどないと思っていたようだが？」ロキが茶目っ気たっぷりに問いかける。

「こんな光景は期待してなかった」と答える彼は感銘を受けた様子で、ロキの皮肉にも気づいていない。

ちょうどいい、とロキは思って滑らかな動作で立ち上がった。髪を高く括り上げ、緩めのチェーンを使って一本に纏めた。彼の黄金と宝石の装身具に光が反射して室内に緑色の光を投げかけ、ソーの目が彼に向けられているのを感じた。わざとゆっくりとした動作で、彼は腕輪や足首の飾り輪、バングルと太い首飾りを外し、壁に彫り込まれた岩棚に綺麗に並べていった。最後に、彼はキャルタを緩めて床に落とすと、それを拾い上げるために上体を倒した。

オーディンソンがゴクリと喉を鳴らす。ロキは笑みを浮かべたが、振り向くことはしなかった。代わりに、覚悟を決めて足を踏み出し、岩の階段を下りて温泉の熱の中に身を沈めはじめる。異境人からすれば、この温泉はただ温かいだけだと聞いているが、彼にとっては耐え難いほどの熱であり、それが全身に行き渡るなか、彼は口を開いて僅かに息を吐いていた。階段は水面が腰に届く辺りで終わったが、水中にある長椅子に座れば水面は首まで届くはずだ。しかし、彼はそのまま前進して温泉の浅瀬の端まで来ると、照らし出された深淵の中へと足を踏み出した。煌めく水面にぷかりと浮かぶ太く濡れた縄のような髪が彼の周囲で広がり、彼はそこで振り向いてソーを見やった。

雷神は白い頬をうっすらと赤く染めて彼を凝視しており、鎧を纏っているにもかかわらず、ロキには彼の欲望が疼き始めているのが見えた。

「一緒にどうだ？」ロキが呼びかければ、頭上で少しこだまする。「もちろん、泳げるだろう？」

「泳げるさ」ソーは答え、必死に視線をロキの顔から外さないようにしていた。「だが――」

「あなたを溺れさせないことを誓うから」ロキは彼を遮り、両足を水面まで上げると少し水飛沫を上げた。「それに、水はとても温かい」

ソーは躊躇したが一歩近づき、身を屈めて指先で水面をなぞった。

「確かに」彼は驚いて言った。「これは魔術か？」

「あなたにとって理解できないものは何でも『魔術』なのか？」ロキは声に出して述べ、頭を後ろに倒すと目を閉じた。

ソーは少し腹を立てたようだが何も言わず、しばらくするとロキの耳に鎧の留め具を外す間違いようのない音が聞こえてきた。ロキが目を開ければ、ソーは彼に背中を向けて服を脱いでいるところだった。まあ、後ろ姿であっても見目が良いので、ロキはアシールの白い肌が露わになる様子を熱心に見つめていた。

肩幅は広く、力強い筋肉は彼が動く度に皮膚の下で動く様子が見え、ヨトゥナーの基準からしても彼ががっしりとした良い体格をしているのが分かる。彼が全身金の毛で覆われていないことにロキは安堵する。なにしろ、アシールの男にはそういう者もいると聞いていたので、たとえそうだとしても彼は計画を進めていただろうが、あまりに毛深ければ番として魅力的には思えなかったのだ。

ロキは自分の好みをよく理解している。彼は特にエキゾチックで珍しく、新しいものに惹かれた。巨大なフリームスルサーの戦士はもう腹いっぱいで、彼はこれまで彼らに見合うよう自分の体を伸ばし、大きくしてきた。また、こちらはもっと慎重に、現在の形と大きさを保ったまま彼らを受け入れたこともある。同じイヴィジャと褥を共にしたこともあり、その場合は二人で考えられる限りの姿に化けた。古い書物や伝説に基づいた様々な形を試し、彼はその全てを楽しんだ。しかし、本物のアシールの裸体は初めて目の当たりにしており、黄金の美しい体を持つソーを見れば、自分がいかに相手に惹かれているかを認めることができた。その身体を知る喜びのためだけにでも、彼が欲しかった。

雷神はペンダント以外は素っ裸になって振り向き、まったく恥じらった様子もなく温泉の中に下りてきた。男根を隠そうともしない。それはロキ自身の陰茎とほぼ同じ形をしていたが、もちろん本来陰唇があるべき場所には奇妙な皮膚の膨らみがある。彼は温泉の浅瀬を徒渉して端まで来ると、そこでじっと待った。明らかに、行動方針を決めたようで、ソー・オーディンソンは心から身を委ねることにしたようだ。ロキはそれを認めてやってもいいと思い、浅瀬まで泳いで戻った。

岩床に足を置いて、ロキはソーの目の前、触れるほど近くに立った。こうして見てみれば、噂通り、アシールは毛に覆われているが、それは彼が子供の頃に食べたことのある密輸された桃の表面を覆っていた綿毛のようにうっすらとしていた。片手を上げると、ロキはゆっくりと、優しくソーの前腕を指先でなぞった。その筋肉は硬く、緊張に強張っていたが、皮膚と毛は柔らかく温かかった。ロキは彼が触れると反応する毛にすっかり夢中になって前後に撫で上げる。

ソーはじっとしたまま動かなかったが、その顔と喉は紅潮しており、ロキは辛うじて抑えこまれているだけの力が彼の中で脈打っているのが分かった。それを解放してやりたくて仕方ない。雷神が訓練場で見せたような憤怒と情熱を彼に注いでほしかった。相手を少し後押ししてやれば、ロキが彼を奪おうとすれば、オーディンソンの限りある忍耐の緒はぷちっと切れるのではないかと考える。しかし、その結果起こることはこの日ロキがソーの信頼を得るために心血注いだ努力を無に帰すことになるだろう。大局を見過ごすのは得策ではない――しかし、機会が訪れれば少しばかりはリスクを冒すのはロキがロキたる所以だ。

手を伸ばし、彼はソーの首にかけられたハンマーのペンダントに触れた。

「これは強力な護符だな」彼が静かに言うと、ソーは彼の言葉を聞きとろうと僅かに上体を寄せた。

「母上からの贈り物だ」ソーが言う。『お前とお前の民から俺を守るためのものだ』というのが暗黙の内の返答だった。ふむ、とだけ口ずさむと、ロキは片手をハンマーの下に滑り込ませ、もう片方の掌を平らにしてその上に翳した。ペンダントに宿る力が歌うのが感じられる。アースガルズの女王は実に腕の良いセイズコナであるようで、母の愛はどのような魔術でも決して勝てない護符である。ソーはヨートゥンヘイムの極寒と氷、そして身を枯らすその子らの接触からうまく守られていた。だが、ロキから守ることは叶わない。

ロキはペンダントを放すとさらに一歩近寄り、両手でソーの鎖骨をなぞって胸元まで下りていく。

「あなたが私のものだったなら」とロキはそっと告げて親密な雰囲気を醸し出すと、両手をソーの胸板の上で平らにした。「このような護符を身に着ける必要はない。私たちを血と汗と種で結びつけるから。呪文で編み出した外套を作ってあなたの肩にかけ、あなたをどんな害からも守ってあげられる。私の吐息と舌先であなたの皮膚にルーンを描いて、あなたをいつまでも若く強いままにしてあげられる。あなたが私のものだったなら、ソー・オーディンソン、私の身体にあなたはかつて経験したこともないような歓迎を受けるだろう。私はあなたの隠れ家となり、あなたの戦場となり、あなたに喜んで征服され、あなたの愛おしい征服者となれる。愛に降伏する喜びを、ただし私に対してのみの降伏を、あなたに教えてあげられる。あなたが私のものだったなら」

雷神の呼吸が早まり、これだけ近くにいれば、ロキは相手の張りつめ始めたものが彼の太腿を軽く掠めるのを感じた。ソーの青い瞳はほぼ真っ黒になっており、ロキが唇を舐めるとその動きを追っていた。ロキはさらに僅かに身体を寄せると、片手でソーの胸板を下り、指先でしっかりと鍛え上げられた筋肉をなぞり、不規則なリズムを彼の腰骨に弾き出した。しかし、さらに下へと動こうとした時、ソーが突然彼の手首を鷲掴みにした。きつく握られた手首を彼はロキの身体の左右へと押し戻す。

「俺はお前のものではない」ソーは低く脅迫的な声で告げたが、その忠告は彼自身に向けられたものだった。ロキは一拍待ってから肩を竦めると、身体を離しながら溜め息をつき、激しく息をつくソーを背後に置き去りにした。

「残念なことだ」彼は事もなげに言った。これに意味などなかったかのように。この強い戦士にこの先も仕掛ける数々の罠の一つでしかなかったとは思えないように。「でも、あなたの選択を尊重するよ。私たちは友人だからね」

ソーは沈黙し、疑惑と劣情が彼の顔面で葛藤している。ロキは背を向けて温泉の階段へと向かい、ソーの目が彼の濡れた素肌にじっとりと向けられているのを感じながら、時間をかけて温泉から上がった。物憂げな調子で伸びをして、見せつけるように髪から水を絞り出して宝石類や編み込まれて縺れた髪の中に今にも落ちそうな宝石を見つける。ソーと温泉に背を向けたまま跪くと、髪を直す振りをする間にまるでそのせいでたった今外れたかのように、わざと宝石を水中に落とす。

それが水面でぽちゃりと立てた音がソーの注意を惹き、彼は前進すると水中に潜ってそれを拾い上げた。ソーが宝石を彼に差し出すと、ロキは肩越しに美しい笑みを投げかけた。

「ありがとう」彼は言うと、長い髪を払って項を晒す。それはこれまで彼が寝台に上げてきたフリームスルサーをひどく興奮させた仕草だった。

ソーは溜め息をついて片手で顔を擦った。「お前は俺を誘惑しようとしている」と、まるでそれがロキの落ち度だとでも言うように、責めるように述べた。

「そう？」ロキは片手を胸元にやり、わざとらしく驚いてみせた。

「友人とは互いを馬鹿にしないものだ」ソーは唸ったが、怒っているというよりは呆れているようだった。

「でも、からかいはする」ロキが反論し、反省の色なく笑みを見せた。「ちょっとした悪戯に問題はないだろう？」

ソーはそれに対する答えはなかったが、顔をしかめる代わりに笑い声をあげた。それは無言のうちに彼らの間に拡がった重苦しい緊張感を壊す快い音だった。

「お前は悪党だな」彼は悪意なく言って、ようやく肩の力を抜いたようだ。「お前の計略に俺が易々とかかるとは思わないことだ」

「夢にも思わないよ」ロキはあからさまな嘘をつき、ソーはまた笑った。

ロキは滑らかに立ち上がると、両手を体の上に滑らせる。その手から腕にかけて氷の格子細工を召喚すると、皮膚の表面を濡らす水分を氷が吸い取り、ついでに体温も下げてくれる。温泉に浸かっていたために恐ろしく身体が火照っていたのだが、その疲労感を見せてしまってはせっかくの誘惑も効果が薄れるというものだ。

ソーはその様子をじっと見つめており、先程彼を拒んだにもかかわらず、ロキの裸体に興味津々であることは明白だった。ロキはもう少しだけ相手をからかうことにして、僅かに身体を捻って硬くなり始めた陰茎がソーにも見えるようにしたが、股はしっかりと閉じておく。ヨトゥナーの身体構造にソーがどんな反応を示すか分からないからだ。足を開くまで、ロキはアシールの男性に近い外見をしているし、あるいはソーの民との類似性こそが彼を魅力的に見せているのかもしれないのだ。そうだとしても、ロキには対処が可能だったが、それを確認するのはまだ早かった。

身体を乾かし、満足するくらいには体も冷えると、ロキはまだ水中から彼を見つめているソーの視線を感じながらキャルタを履いて首飾りもつけた。着替え終えてから温泉の方に向き直り、微笑む。

「明日、私たちはスリュムスタズへ騎獣して向かう。たぶん、私たちの部屋で夕食を取った方がいいと思う。そうすれば早めに床に就けるだろうから」『そして、ヘルブリンディと遭遇するのも避けられるから』と内心で加える。「腹は減ったか？」

「ああ」ソーは言って水中から上がった。ロキは首を傾けてしばらくの間、水に濡れたソーの黄金の肌に見惚れ、大っぴらに評価するような目を向けた。ソーは腕を組んで、誘うようではないが、自信たっぷりに得意げな笑みを見せた。ああ、ロキはこの生意気で頑固な王子が気に入った。さて、それが吉と出るか凶と出るか。

それはまた別の日の疑問であり、ロキはもう充分相手をからかった。壁を向いて物置の中に手を突っ込むと、昨日のうちにそこに置いておいた大きな毛皮の毛布を引っ張り出す。それをソーに手渡せば、相手は感謝の意を示し、自分の身体を拭き始めた。なんとも勿体ない話だが、アシール自身は服を着れるほどに身を乾かした代わりに毛皮がびしょ濡れになってしまった。ロキはそれを受け取るべく手を差し伸べると、余分な水分を手元に呼び寄せて乾かし、氷の水差しを作り出した。先程落した宝石の先端を使って不変と封じ込めのルーンを描き込み、温泉の中に入れてできるだけ多くの湯を集めた。

「これをあなたに。明日の朝のためだ」不思議そうにしているソーに説明してやる。ソーは氷の水差しが融けず、また中身も冷えない簡単な魔術にすっかり感心しているようだった。「大広間で夕食が提供されるのを待つよりは、厨房に立ち寄って食べ物を見繕ったほうがいいだろうな。その後はそれぞれの部屋に戻って就寝の準備をしよう」

「ありがとう、ロキ」ソーは感謝の言葉を述べながら水差しともう一枚の毛布をロキから受け取った。湯浴みは彼の機嫌をかなり良くしてくれたようで、ロキのささやかな悪戯にも冷静に対処した。とても良いスタートを切ったと言えるだろう。

ロキが部屋を出る前に石英に触れると、照明が点滅して落とされ、二人は暗闇の中に取り残された。彼が立ち上がるとソーが腕を伸ばし、黙って彼の肩に片手を乗せた。ロキは何も言わずにソーを連れて通路を進み、雷神の大きな手の平は彼の素肌に熱く重くのしかかり、光の中に足を踏み出した後もそこに残っていた。


	3. 罠に嵌って足掻くよりは、餌を避けたほうが良い

ロキが『スリュムスタズへ騎獣して向かう』と言った時、ソーが脳裏に思い浮かべていたのはこれではなかった。もっとも、ヨトゥンヘイムの全てがソーの想像していたものとはかけ離れており、特にロキがそうだった。それでも、少しくらいは忠告してくれても良かったのではないだろうかと、彼は思った。

目の前の…獣、はとんでもなく巨大だった。肩までですでに十八フィート(約550㎝)はあり、恐ろしく力強い四肢と樽状の胸部と平らな頭部、そして牙のある口の左右には下顎骨のような突起物がある。分厚くがさがさとした皮膚は鈍い灰色で、背中から肩にかけて並ぶ小石のような塊と豚のように小さな赤い目はその獣を邪悪で残忍な怪物に見せた。棘のある長い尾と強靭な爪は獰猛な外見に拍車をかけるだけだった。

これに乗れと言うのだ。

獣にはその下顎骨のような頬の突出物にきつく巻かれた手綱が取りつけられており、それは分厚い首輪についた輪っかに通されている。鞍はなかったが首輪のてっぺん、怪物の分厚い首の項部分にある革の幅が大きくされており、毛皮のクッションが取りつけられていた。ビューレイストが怪物の首に跨り両脚でその頬の裏を挟み、長年の特訓の成果である気楽さでバランスを保っている。だが、ビューレイストはソーの倍はあろうかという体躯だ。

『ここは何もかも大きすぎる』ソーは内心で憤懣が押し寄せるのを覚えた。これまで感じたことのない、陰気で長引く怒りだ。彼はいつも爆発するように怒りを表現したが、彼の憤怒は嵐のようだった。それは徐々に高まり、轟音を鳴り響かせて過ぎ去り、後は心に平穏が訪れる。だが、ヨトゥンヘイムに到着してからというもの、彼はずっと不安定になっており、普段の上機嫌さはどこにも見当たらなかった。

子供のように感じることに疲れていた。ヨトゥナーの大半と比べて半分ほどの大きさしかないため、どのテーブルや椅子も彼を馬鹿らしく感じさせる程度には大きく、いつも脚をぶらぶらさせて座っては両腕をテーブルの端に乗せるほかない。昨日王宮を案内された時は聳え立つ広間や回廊に、まるで自分が小人になった気分だった。アスガルドにも同じくらい広大な建造物はあったが、故郷では巨大な公共の場の奥には小さく居心地の良い部屋が連なり、横になるための長椅子もあれば、友と囲む火もあった。ここでは、実際に彼のサイズに見合った造りをしているのは彼に宛がわれた寝室だけで、それだってろくに家具がない。低い寝台に腰の高さの棚がいくつか、そして重厚な鍵付きの大きなチェストがあるだけだった。

彼は荷物を解くよりはその中に荷袋ごと突っ込んでいたのだが、それだって嫌で仕方ない。自分の持ち物をこうして隠さなければならないのも、悪巧みをする霜の巨人が価値ある物を盗まないと信用できないからだ。もちろん、今のところはヘルブリンディのとんでもない傲慢さを除いては丁重に扱われているのだが、それでも彼はフリームスルスの前にいる時は暗黙のうちに向けられた敵意と不安を十二分に承知していた。

これも彼にとっての困難のひとつだった。彼は孤独で無力であり、共に過ごす見知らぬ者たちに完全に頼り切りにならざるを得ないのに、霜の巨人は特別慈悲深い存在には思えないのだ。たった一日しか経っていないのに、ソーはすでに氷雪が嫌になっており、魚や海藻、そしてその他の深海に潜むぬるぬるとした食べ物も嫌になっている。表向きは貴賓として扱われているのに、本当はそこにいてほしくないと誰もに思われていることに辟易としていた。

ロキを除いては。彼はソーに友情を申し出、ソーは絶望的なほどに友と案内人を必要としていた。だが、ラウフェイの息子を信用しても良いのだろうか。温泉での誘惑はあからさまで、そう、とても魅力的だった。王子が美しいことをソーは否定できなかったし、裸になった彼がソーにあからさまに惹かれているところを見た時はソー自身の情欲もそそられた。彼の言葉もまた美しく、今のところは本当に忠実な友情を見せてくれている。なにしろ、彼はヘルブリンディがあれほど挑発的に振る舞っていた時にはソーを助けようとしてくれたし、明らかにあの二人の仲は悪い。だが、彼の頭の中、ましてやその心の中身などソーにはさっぱり分からず、彼らの親や民に関する限り、ロキは彼の未来の伴侶なのだということを忘れてはならない。この期間が終われば彼を拒絶するというのに、ソーはどうして自分が彼の友人だなどと言えるだろう？

今のところ、ヨトゥンヘイムでソーを真に歓迎し、彼の環境の快適さを気にかけてくれているのはロキだけだった。二人がこの旅行に出るのだって、王宮に閉じ込められているよりはソーを楽しませることができると主張するロキの計画によるところだ。確かに、毎日のようにヘルブリンディと遭遇する可能性から二人を遠ざけるのは実に賢明だとソーは思ったが、同時に、二人が臆病なことに逃亡したのだと思われるのは癪だった。彼らがラウフェイ王に別れの挨拶をした時にもヘルブリンディの姿はなく、ソーは彼がどこかで処罰を与えられているのだと思いたかった――が、そのことについて尋ねる気にはなれなかった。彼はただ黙ってロキとラウフェイが交わす言葉に頷くだけだった。ソーはヨトゥナーのやり方についてはまったくの無知でありながら、アスガルドの名誉を傷つけない行動を取らねばならないのだから。

不信と憤懣、無力さはソーにとって非常に居心地悪い感情だった。結局のところ、人を寄せ付けないこの世界のどこに連れて行かれたとしても、何かが変わるとは思えなかった。

前方の巨大な生物が鼻を鳴らしたことで、ソーの意識は目の前の光景に戻され、その背に登らなければならないという現実を突きつけられた。ビューレイストは怪物の平らな顔を愛しそうに撫でており、優しげに囁きかけると、巨獣はソーの歯まで振動させるほど低く律動的な轟音を上げ始めた。とてもではないがゴロゴロ喉を鳴らしている、などと形容したくはなかった。これまで旅してきた中で、ソーは数多の奇妙な生物を見てきたつもりだったが、この怪物のようなものは見たことがなかった。ミョルニルでもって戦うならば、期待以上に相応しい敵になるだろうが、荷役獣としては…

「甘やかし過ぎだ」彼の横でロキが言う。「太ってきているじゃないか」

「スナールファリは太ってない」ビューレイストは威厳をもって言った。「ただ、冬の間についた肉を落としてないだけだよ」

「もう少しで夏じゃないか」ロキが指摘する。「それにお前だって一日おきにしか彼女に騎乗してない。この子は太り過ぎだ。雄みたいな大きさだし、その倍は怠け者だ」

「全部筋肉だよ！」ビューレイストが主張しながらスナールファリの顎の下を撫でると、彼女の巨大な舌が快感のために出てきた。「一番足が速いわけではないけれど、長旅に必要なスタミナは誰にも負けない。怠け者なんかじゃない。仕事に駆り出されていない時は、どんなイスジルだって氷の中で眠るものだ」

「そうだが、前回群れを狩猟に出した時、この子はジグリと一緒に後方に残って、その後姉妹たちの間を強引に掻き分けて他の子たちが倒した獲物に食いついたじゃないか！この子のことを思うなら、腹を空かせたまま痩せさせたほうがいい」ロキが叱る。

「彼女はハンターじゃないんだ！」ビューレイストが言う。「数時間もすれば、彼女の余分な肉に感謝するよ、信じて。ロキは滅多に騎獣しないし、オーディンソンだってこれほどの大きさのものに乗る経験はあまりなかったと思う。南方のスタズを行き来したいって言うなら、誰か他の子を選んであげる。でも、スリュムスタズまで乗り心地が良いものが欲しいなら、スナールファリを連れて行くんだ。僕を信じて」

「イスジルに関して、私に他の選択肢はないだろうな」ロキが溜め息をつき、ビューレイストは顔を輝かせた。

「この子は最高だよ」彼は言って、巨獣の脇腹を叩く。「とてもかわいいんだ」

ソーは疑わしげな眼差しを涎を垂らす怪物に向けた。彼にしてみれば、この獣は粗野な怪物にしか見えなかったが、確かにこれほどの巨獣を自分の制御化に置くと考えると、わくわくする気持ちはあった。

「こっちに来て挨拶してごらんよ」ビューレイストが促す。「心配しないで、彼女は一度もアシールの匂いを嗅いだことはない。大戦の後に生まれたんだ」

ソーはそのことを考えもしていなかったので、唐突に幼き日の恐ろしい話を思い出していた。霜の巨人の率いる貪欲な獣の群れと、彼らの好むアシールの血肉についての。あれらの物語は子供を怖がらせるためのものだと、とうの昔に否定したのだが、もしかすると、あれはこのような巨獣から生まれた物語だったのかもしれない。もしかすると、これは策略。罠。綿密に計画された『不慮の事故』なのかもしれない。もしかすると、ビューレイストはヘルブリンディ同様に信用ならない輩であり、ただアスガーディアンに対する憎悪を上手に隠せているだけなのかもしれない。

しかし、彼はソー、アスガルドの王子であり、どれだけ巨大であろうと怪物などを恐れはしないので、近くに寄った。

彼らに近づくと、巨大な生物が頭を彼の方に向け、鼻を引くつかせながら奇妙に顔をしかめていた。嗅覚に頼っているのだ、とソーは本能的に相手を観察した。そして、おそらく聴覚も鋭い。その顔にある小さな目はあまりに距離が開いているので、真の両眼視があるとは思えない。夜行性の捕食獣だろうか。それとも、ヨトゥンヘイム自体が暗く、特徴のない荒れ地であるため、こんな巨大な獣の獲物足りえる動物を追跡するにも優秀な視覚を必要としないのかもしれない。

近づいてみると、スナールファリはさらに大きく見えた――そしてさらに醜く。巨大な牙と短い顎のせいで出っ歯が非常に目立った。だが、彼女はビューレイストがその頭部のでこぼことした突起を撫でる間熱心にソーの匂いを嗅いでおり、充分おとなしく見えた。

「いい子だ」ビューレイストが優しく言う。「彼女を撫でてごらん」ソーを促す。「あなたに慣れてもらうんだ」ソーは慎重に言われたとおりにし、彼女の平らな鼻先に掌を置いた。皮膚の肌触りは荒く、弾力を感じるのはおそらく何層もある脂肪分のおかげだろう。ヨトゥンヘイムではすべてがそうであるように、触れれば冷たいが、彼女のうるさい吐息は温かかった。

スナールファリの巨大な舌が一瞬だけ出てきてソーの手を舐めると、不機嫌だったにもかかわらず、ソーは思わず笑いだしていた。巨大で醜く怪物のように見えるかもしれないが、ビューレイストは正しかった。彼女は確かにかわいい。ヴォルスタッグの家庭で飼われている犬と同じだ。ただ、とでもなく巨大なだけで。それに、他の霜の巨人に対する不信感は残っているものの、ビューレイストが彼に害をもたらそうとしているとは考えにくい。この末の王子がこうして彼の隣に立ち、スナールファリに熱心に顔中を舐められている姿を見ればなおのこと。

「実に気持ち悪いな」ロキはソーが手についた涎を外套で拭く様子を見ながら、心底嫌そうに言った。ソーは普段の赤いマントを黒い柔らかな羊毛で作られ、毛皮で縁取られた旅行用の外套と取り換えていた。いつものマントより長く、緩いが騎獣の背に揺られる長旅ではもっと着心地が良いだろう。彼は、しかし、鎧自体は身に着けたままでいることにしていた。

ロキも旅行用の服装をしていたが、ソーはそれを自分が着るようなところは想像できなかった。固い革製のキャルタは暗い色合いのレギンスに変わっており、長い脚にぴったりと吸い付くようなそれは細い腰に引っ掛かる程度の位置にある刺繍入りの太いベルトにくっついている。そこから黒に近い緑色の分厚いビロードのような布地が前と後ろに垂れている。その布地には渦巻く長い波状模様が金糸で刺しこまれており、動く度に煌めいた。今は身に着けていないバングルや腕輪の代わりだろうか。太い黄金の首飾りも無くなっており、代わりに三日月の形をした細めの首飾りが彼の喉元に括りつけられて背中を滝のように滑り落ちる金箔の施された繊細な鎖の輪から下がっていた。長い髪はまだ金属や宝石類の輪で編みこまれていたが、頭部高くに掻き上げて団子結びにされていた。外套の代わりに染みひとつない乳白色の毛皮を巻きつけており、革紐を使って胴体部分で固定し、ブロンズの肩衣は定型化された動物――狼や鷹、そして蛇――の組紐飾りで装飾されていた。

ソーは彼を凝視してなどいない。ロキはさらに薄着になったのではなく、もっと服を着ているのだから凝視する必要などない。白い毛皮と暗い色合いのレギンスが彼の剥き出しの胸部の青い肌を際立たせていることなど気づく必要などないし、髪を纏めたおかげで頬骨や顔の氏族線がさらに美しく見えることに気づく必要もないのだ。ソーはこれまで彼のような人物を見たことなどなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムではおろか、他のどの領域でも。誰だって彼を見るだろう。だからソーも彼を見るが、決して凝視しているのではなかった。長い人生で多くの美男美女を見てきたし、どちらかと言えば女性を好んできたとはいえ、彼が惹かれた美男はロキが初めてではない…とはいっても、ロキは男性というわけでもないのだが。

ロキは彼が凝視していないことに気づいて片眉を撥ね上げると朱色の瞳を愉しげに輝かせたので、ソーはスナールファリの首輪に彼らの荷物を取りつけてその状態を確認しているビューレイストに急いで注意を戻した。彼は形の良い脚や異国風情の衣装に心惹かれる初心な少年ではない。しかし、何故だか…興味をそそられる。ビューレイストとてほとんど裸のようなものなのに、彼に対してはこんな感情など湧かないといのに。

「本当に鞍は要らないの？」ビューレイストが心配そうな面持ちでロキに尋ねている。「首環は小人の騎乗者を意図して作られてない。でも、きちんと座れるように工夫して…」

「いらない」ロキがピシャリと答える。「私は子供じゃないんだからイスジルに乗るために布に包まれる必要なんてない」

「だったら姿を変えて――」

「変えない」ロキはビューレイストを遮って素っ気なく告げる。ソーはこれにも興味をそそられた。巨人の世界では六フィート(約183㎝)のロキも疎外感を覚えているのだろうか。それとも、彼はどちらの弟たちとの関係にも軋轢があるのだろうか。ロキはソーをチラリと見やり、陰謀めいた笑みを見せた。「私たちはこのまま騎乗する」

「まあ、あなたが一番よく分かっているだろうけどね」ビューレイストは言ったが、納得した様子ではなかった。

「いつだってそうだ」ロキは小馬鹿にするように答えてソーに向き直った。「手綱はあなたに任せようと思ったのだが」彼は笑みを湛えたまま言った。「彼女をうまく扱えると思うか？」

ソーは彼らの傍で辛抱強く待っているスナールファリを見上げ、心中で昂揚感がふつふつと湧き上がるのを感じた。ついに、彼が挑戦できるものを前にしているのだ。

「ああ」彼はロキと同じ笑みを浮かべて言った。「だが、どの方角へ向かうべきか知る必要がある」

「ロキ――」ビューレイストが狼狽えたように言いかけたが、ロキは苛立ったように彼に手を振り、相手は黙り込んだ。図体が大きい割に、ビューレイストはスナールファリのようにおとなしい性格のようだと、ソーは驚いていた。

ロキは両の掌を合わせると、ゆっくりとそれを引き離す。すると、両手の間に氷の結晶が生まれ、幅一フィート(約30㎝）ほどの真っ平らな板を形作った。それを左手を使って腰のところで支えると、右手の人差し指に宿した緑色の魔法の光で何やら描き始めている。数分後、彼が氷版をソーの方に向けると、その透き通るような氷の表面には薄らと光り輝く緑色の魔光で描かれたヨトゥンヘイムの地図があった。彼はそれをソーに差し出し、ソーはすっかり感銘を受けてそれを手に取った。氷は容易く割れてしまいそうに感じられたので慎重に扱ったが、手の中で溶けることも、皮膚が氷に貼りついてしまうこともなかった。

彼は以前ヨトゥンヘイムの地図を見たことはあったが、古く埃っぽい巻物に描かれ、ビフレストの着地地点や兵力が書き込まれているものばかりだった。これはまったく別物だ。それは地形図であり、山脈や河川、平原に海岸まで描かれていたが、集落らしきものはどこにもない。うっすらとした青い線はロキが話していたスタズの境界線だろうとソーは見当をつけ、それらはヨトゥンヘイムを八つの異なる領域に分けていた。

ヨトゥンヘイムの唯一の大陸は両刃の戦斧のような形をしており、横向きになった三日月形が二つ、中央山脈によって南北に分けられている。南半分を見れば、地図は四つの領域を示している。大陸の中央に位置する王宮の両側に曲線状の地域が広がり、湾岸沿いには幾つかの島が点在していた。北半分はまるで戦斧の刃が折れたかのようで、西側の曲線状の大地が唐突に平らな半島で終わっていた。ひとつの領土として区切られたその場所は何らかの森林に覆われているようで、壊れた刃の欠片のように大陸から離れた大島は別の領土として区別されていた。東側の曲線は滑らかで、こちらは二つの領土に分かれ、ひとつは広大な氷原、もうひとつは森らしきもののある低地のようだった。これら東西の領土は中央の山から海までの大地を呑み込む巨大な氷河によって隔たれている。

「分かりやすいルートだと思う」ロキは言うと、ソーの腕を越えて身を乗り出し、南半球の中央に指を置いた。「私たちの現在地はここ、コヌンスガルズだ。私たちは北のここにあるスリュムスタズへ向かう」彼は北方の氷河の東にある広大な平原の中央に指を動かす。「まずは山岳路――ここだ――を通り抜ける必要があって、次に氷河に沿って移動すれば高地に辿りつく。私はこの経路を何度も旅したことがある。長い旅程だが、困難な道ではない」

「つまり、街道を辿ればいいということか？」ソーは言ったが、ロキの地図にそれらしきものは描かれていなかった。

ロキは笑う。「ヨトゥンヘイムには街道なんてないよ、ソー。そんなものを作っても、すぐに風雪によって掻き消されてしまう。だから、旅をする時、私たちは常に新たな道を切り開かなければならない」彼はソーの手から氷の地図を取り上げて崩し、繊細な絵が氷片となって風に運び去られていった。

「どうすれば正しい方角に向かっていると分かるんだ？」ソーはこの先も利用しようと思っていた地図が使えないと知って少し残念そうにしながら尋ねた。冒険や狩猟の旅をした時に何度も街道を外れて移動したことはあったが、ここには目印となる特徴的な地形が極端になく、どこまでも続く氷の中では容易く方角を見失いそうだ。

「北へ向かって、私が指示を出したら東へ向かえばいい」ロキはソーの頭が鈍いとでも思っているのか、ゆっくりと告げた。

「ここには星もなければ太陽もない」ソーも同じくらいゆっくりと返す。「北がどの方角なのか、どうすればわかると言うんだ？」

ロキはまるでソーが非常に不思議な話をしているかのようにきょとんとした。「感じられないのか？」

「いいや」ソーは顔をしかめていった。ロキは彼を馬鹿にしているのか？

「そう」ロキは眉をしかめて一拍置いた。「まあ、私があなたの後ろに座っているから。見当違いの方角に向かい始めたら教えてあげるよ」彼は気持ちを和ませるような笑みを浮かべた。「私たちにとっての冒険だ」

ソーは彼を注意深く見つめたが、悪意の片鱗も感じられなかった。「冒険か」彼は思案気に言った。怪物と山脈があり、彼らを監視する敵意も露わなフリームスルスはいない。これはとても楽しくなりそうだ。

ビューレイストはロキを怒鳴りつけたいかのように見えたが、そうするだけの勇気がなかった。「スナールファリ、ニズ！」代わりに言うと、獣は文句を言うような声を漏らしながらできるだけ身を屈めて地面に顎を乗せると体を低くした。

ぺたりと地面に横たわった状態になれば、騎乗するのはソーが恐れていたほど難しくはないようで、彼は首環の鎖を使って自重を引っ張り上げると、容易く獣の首によじ登った。できるだけ前方に座る。弾力の効いたクッションは驚くほど座り心地が良かったが、跨るには慣れているよりも大きく脚を開く必要があり、頬の裏にぴったりと足を填めていたビューレイストとは違って、彼の足は無様に左右にぶら下がっているだけだった。

『これは駄目だ、うまくいかない』彼女が静止している間ならば体勢を保つことはできるだろうが、彼女が駆けだしたら…ソーは馬にするように膝で挟んでしがみつくことはできない。彼女は単純に大きすぎるのだ。憤懣と落胆が身の裡で争う。しかし、彼が何かを言う前にロキがよじ登って来て彼の背後に腰を下ろすと、ソーの背に胸を押しつけ、膝をソーの膝の後ろにくっつける。二人はピッタリと嵌った。

その危険な考えに、ソーは僅かに首を振った。

「大丈夫」ロキが静かに言ってソーの肩に顎を乗せる。「私を信じて」彼の手がソーの太腿に添えられ、軽く叩いて脚をソーの脚に押しつけた。何を求められているのか悟り、ソーは僅かに脚を閉じ、座り心地が良くなるまで膝を持ち上げたが、今にも体勢が崩れそうだ。

冷気の這う感覚がして視線を落とせば、ロキの指先から氷が広がり、二人の脚を包み込んでからさらにクッションと首環を覆い始めていた。スナールファリは鼻を鳴らしたが、首の周りに氷が生み出されたことにたいした反応は見せなかった。ソーは体重を左右へとずらし、少しもがき、次にもっと強くもがいたが無駄だった。彼は完璧に凍りついており、ロキが背後にぴったりと寄り添ったままその場に捕らわれてしまった。

確かに、落ちることはなさそうだったが。とはいえ、これはなんとも奇妙な騎乗の仕方だ。

ビューレイストは降参した素振りで両手を宙に放り上げた。「ロキを疑うべきじゃなかったね」彼は少し不満そうに言った。「でも、初めからこうやって乗るつもりだったって僕に教えてくれても良かったんじゃないかな」

「それだと何が面白いんだ？」ロキは答えながらも、ソーの腰まで両手を上げて、その手を氷が追っていった。

ビューレイストは溜め息をつく。「旅の間は気を付けて、と言いたいところだけど、それさえも馬鹿にされそうだ」彼はそう言って、スナールファリの巨大な頭を越えてソーに手綱を渡した。「だから、寂しくなることだけを告げておくよ。それと、良い旅になるように願うだけだ」

「お前は感傷が過ぎる」ロキは素っ気なく言ったが、ソーはビューレイストの視線を捉えて微笑み返した。霜の巨人にしては妙に人柄の良いこの末の王子をどうしても嫌いになれない。ラウフェイではなくアグムンドに似たことは明らかで、その分人当たりも良くなっているようだ。

「準備はいいか？」ロキが尋ねる。返事の代わりに、ソーが手綱を引くとスナールファリは立ち上がり、彼らを地面から高く持ち上げた。ビューレイストは彼女の下顎骨を掴んで優しく顔を動かし、王宮の背後に聳える山脈を向かせた。彼女は頭を上げて大気を嗅ぎ、何を頼まれているのか理解したようだ。

「それじゃあ、ごきげんよう、エルドシブ！」ビューレイストが後退しながら大声で言って、彼らを見送った。「良い狩猟を、オーディンソン！」

「スナールファリ、ラース！」ロキが背後で声を張り上げて両手をソーに回すと、イスジルの返答が轟いてソーの脚から背骨まで振動させた。彼女ほどの巨体にはあり得ないほど身軽にその場でくるりと回ったスナールファリは地を蹴り、王宮とビューレイストから一気に駆け去った。その強大で筋肉質な前腕が不規則な氷の地面を信じ難い速度で前方へと押し進めた。

『なんだこいつは、とんでもない速さだ！』ソーは驚きと喜びの喚声を上げる。山脈の黒い影へ向かう間、スナールファリのよたよたとした歩様はソーがこれまで乗ったどんな馬とも違い、大海原の波間を滑るロングシップに乗っているかのように大きく上下するものだった。ソーの耳に聞こえるのは風の吹きすさぶ音とイスジルの規則正しい呼吸音だけで、それは荒いが均一のリズムを持ち、彼女の足取りもしっかりとしていた。

彼女は驚くほど反応が良く、手綱をほんの僅かに引くだけで頭の向きを変えたが、王宮を離れるにつれ、ほとんど方角を確認する必要もなく、前方に聳える山道へ的確に歩を進めていた。ソーは歯を見せて笑っている。この素晴らしい速度はまるでミョルニルと飛翔しているかのようだったが、北方へ向けて疾走するスナールファリが凍った地面に落ちる度に、そして長い合間に、彼は飛翔する時よりも余程大地の存在を噛みしめていた。これは楽しい。シフやウォーリアーズスリーがこの場にいて、それぞれの巨獣に乗って共に大地を駆けることができれば良いのにと願わずにいられない。だが、ここにいるのは彼とロキと目前に迫る山道の登り坂だけだったので、彼はその思いを捨て去り、この索漠たる凍った世界を巨獣に乗って駆ける快感を堪能するのだった。

＊＊＊

何時間も経つと、峠道は彼らが後にしたものよりもさらに厳しい風景に開けた。だいたい山の中腹辺りまで来ただろうか、彼らは王宮よりかなり高い位置にいたが、目前にはソーがこれまで見たこともないほど巨大な氷河が広がっているのだ。

「エーリヴァーガル」ロキが言うと、顔を寄せた彼の吐息がソーの耳を掠めた。「氷波だ」ソーが喜びの声を張り上げ、イスジルの速度をどんどん上げる間もロキはずっと冷静沈着に座ったまま、ソーの腰に両手をしっかり、だが怒りや恐れから力を入れることなく添えていた。スナールファリが走る間に言葉を交わすのが不可能なのは確かだが、ソーはロキの静けさをどう捉えるべきか迷った。彼はロキの手が彼の身体をまさぐりはじめたり、何か他の悪戯を始めるのではないかと思っていたのが、彼はソーの楽しみを邪魔しようとはしなかった。「この先はスナールファリに任せた方がいい。立ち止まったら、少しだけ右の方へと促すんだ。彼女は何度もこの旅をしているからね、私たちの目的地をすぐに理解するよ」

「わかった」ソーは言って、巨大な氷河を見渡した。「ラース！」彼は言い慣れないその言葉を叫び、右手の手綱を鋭く引いた。イスジルが咆哮で応えると、ソーは下で彼女が身構えるのを感じ取る。巨大な筋肉が凝縮し、彼女は北東だと思われる方面へ一気に駆けだした。

ここに至って、ソーは何故ヨトゥンがこの生物を騎獣に選んだのかを理解していた。なぜなら、どんな馬や犬、牛もこの悪夢のような地形を横断するなど敵わないだろうから。どんな馬車や橇も、急落する谷間や不安定な上り坂を越えることは不可能だ。徒歩で横断することは可能だろうが、たとえ巨人であってもすぐに疲れ果ててしまうことだろう。

しかし、スナールファリは氷河の大きく割れた表面を軽々と飛び越え、太い爪がつり鉤の役目を果たし、深く氷に埋め込まれるのでしっかりと掴みかかることができ、彼女が方向転換する時は重量のある尾を対重として左右に振り、時には尾から生える凶悪な棘で巨体を繋ぎとめるのだ。彼女は氷河を駆け抜け、平らな場所では巨体を利用して滑り、勢いをつけて跳ねたり掴みかかったり、あるいは裂かれた風景の中を突進しては氷河の奥底から不気味に唸りを上げさせるのだった。

この生き物に進路を強制するのは愚かだ。彼女は目も眩むような速さで容易く方角を見極めているのだから。時折、彼女はソーには見えない理由で首を左右に振って躊躇い、その度にソーは東方へ彼女を向かわせるために穏やかに触れて促した。もしかすると、それらの場所では幾つもの長旅に駆り出された時の記憶に困惑しているのかもしれなかったし、あるいは隠された危険を察知して安全な道を探しているのかもしれなかった。

それもまたソーには答えようのない疑問であったが、意気揚々と氷の上を疾走し、その表面を血管のように覆っては唐突に氷河の中心部の深淵へと落下する乳青色の川を飛び越えていると、腹を立てるのも難しかった。ソーの世界は駆け抜ける風、インクのように黒い曇天、そして煌めく青と白、輝く銀の氷波を越えて広がる広大な白い荒野だけとなっていた。

＊＊＊

太陽や星がないため、スナールファリが歩調を緩めるまでどれだけの時間がかかったのかソーには分からなかったが、なぜ彼女がゆっくりに歩きはじめたのかは分かった。彼らは氷河の対岸に到着し、どこまでも続くかのような何千マイルも下方へ続く崖を前にしているのだ。スナールファリはその縁に慎重に近づき、その態度も理由あってのことだとすぐに知れた。ソーの耳は氷が唸り、引き裂かれるような割れ音と共にひびが入っては氷河そのものから大きな欠片が遥か地上へと落下し、凍った土埃を上げる音を拾っていた。だが、スナールファリは安全な道筋を嗅ぎ出すと、崖の縁まで進み、おかげでスリュムスタズだと思われる地の境界線の向こうを眺める比類なき視点を与えられた。

ソーはじっとその光景を見つめた。

高地はヨトゥンヘイム全土がそうであるように、氷雪に包まれているかのようだ。だが、氷河や険しい南方の地と異なり、スリュムスタズは宏大な開けた平原であり、地平線まで平らで均等に続いていた。

そして、生きていた。

眼下に広がる大地に蠢く命があった。何千何万と言う数の密集した動物の巨大な群だ。エルクのようにも、ミッドガルドで見たカリブーのようにも見えるが、それらは大きく枝分かれした角を掲げ、強靭な体躯を誇る動物だった。薄い銀の毛皮を持ち、顔面から胸部と腹部では乳白色になり、また、母の飼っている虎猫のような濃紺の縞模様や渦巻き模様があった。

その数を数えるのは不可能ではあるが、成牛、当歳牛から仔牛まで含め、最低でも五十万頭はいるかと思われ、全てがどこかへ向かって移動していた。彼らの間に散らばるように霜の巨人の姿があり、中には少数の獣をしなやかな斑模様の犬の助けを得て導いている者もいるようだった。その広大な風景の中に存在する者たちの規模を把握するまでに、少々時間を要したが、やがてソーは鹿のような獣には彼らを放牧しているヨトゥナーと同等の大きさがあることに気がつき、それはつまり、犬のような動物もポニーほどの大きさを有していることを意味している。

「あれは何なんだ？」彼は唖然として問いかけた。巨人の故郷ヨトゥンヘイムでは何もかもが大きすぎたが、かつてこの冷たく暗い世界でこれほど生き生きとした生命が存在できるなどとは想像すらしたことがなかった。

「ヒョールスとその放牧者たちだ」ロキが答える。「遊牧民は南方へ移動中だ。夏場は山に近い餌場へ向かう。だから私たちは平原を渡るのではなく、こうして氷河の上に残らなければならない。スナールファリが近づけばあの大群をパニックに陥れてしまうからな」

「あいつらは何を食べるんだ？」ソーは尋ねる。どこを見ても草どころか植物自体が見当たらないのだ。

「彼らが食べるのはズリファブローミ」ロキが言う。「氷を見てごらん。彼らの足下に渦巻く青を――あの鮮やかに目を打つ青が見えないか？」

ソーが目を凝らせば確かに、氷の表面は濃く鮮やかな青い渦巻が明るく光り輝いているのが見えた。光による目の錯覚かと思っていたのだが、見つめていればそれらがゆっくりと動き、ヒョールスが薄く光る氷を食み、氷と青い染みを飲み込む度にその足元から散っては再び滲み込む様子が分かった。

「あれが雪の華ズリファブローミ――氷の中を泳ぎ、体を発光させる藻類や微生物を食べる小さな生き物だ」ロキが続ける。「巨大なヒョールスやフャルマートから小さなユキレミングやユキウサギまで…それら全てがズリファブローミを食べ、代わりに狩人や放牧者の主食となる。私たちの世界にはあなたたちの世界のように大地から生える緑のものは存在しない。どのみちヨートゥンヘイム全土を食わせるのは氷の中のズリファブローミと海中のオキアミなのだ」

彼らはしばらくそうやって眼下の光景を眺めていた。ソーはヒョールスの群れの催眠的なうねりと精励なヨトゥナーの姿にすっかり魅了されていた。ヨトゥナーは家族に分かれて獣を徒歩で追っているようで、それぞれ細かく装飾された毛皮やなめし革の包みを両手に抱え、時には竿に引っ掛け、あるいは長い橇に載せて引きずっていた。こちらの巨人は王宮で見た質素な服装やヒルズヴェルの均一な服装とかなり違う格好をしていた。北方のヨトゥナーはロキがキャルタと呼ぶ革のスカートを纏ってはいるが、彼らのものは骨や角の装身具や動物模様などが描かれていた。彼らの多くは首のところで留めた毛皮のマントか、ひらひらとした裾と羽根飾りをつけた、胸元が開いたチョッキを着ていた。

彼が問うと、ロキは遊牧民のリーダー、長老たちを指差す。彼らは重厚な首飾りですぐに判別できた。冬景色の中で突如閃く様々な色は、金の首飾りの太い鎖に埋め込まれた宝石類だった。ルビーやガーネットの数からして、赤色が人気なようだ。裕福な家庭の若者たちは貴石を一つ填めた銀や青銅の腕輪、あるいは繊細な彫刻のブローチを身に着けていた。

それはソーが想像してきたものとは違っていた。彼は何度もヨトゥンヘイムのことを考えてきたが、いつもその軍隊、戦士と冷酷な王についてだった。この領域の一般市民がどういった者たちなのか、彼らがどのように生活しているのか、などという疑問は一度も彼を煩わせたことがなかった。しかし、こうして遊ぶ子供たちや噂話に花を咲かせる老人たち、手をつないで歩く恋人たちなどの、明るく活発な民族を前にしていると、その場にいる全巨人が彼が想像してきた狡猾で血に飢えた怪物だなどとは思えなかった。

氷河の上に佇む彼らの姿が気づかれないことなどなく、多くの視線が氷の崖の頂上に向けられた。小さな子供たちの中には彼らに手を振る者もいたが、大人の多くは彼らを一瞥しただけでヒョールスを狙う捕食者や敵対する部族でないと満足したか、移動を続ける。

「行こう」しばらくしてロキが言った。「スリュムは平原の中央、夏の高原と冬の低地の中間地点に館を構えている。私たちにはまだ長い旅路が残されている。群れから遠く離れるまで氷河の縁に沿って移動するんだ。その後は地平線へ向けて駆けろ。スリュムの館は見間違いようがない」

＊＊＊

何時間も過ぎ、氷河を光速で駆け抜けるスリル感もとうに新鮮味を失った頃、ソーはついに地平線に建物が集合した地点を発見し、スナールファリの首をそちらに向けて、崩れる崖面を下り、ようやく平地へと降り立った。今のところ、高地にはこれらの建造物しか見当たらなかったので、確かに見間違いようがないと思い、ソーはこの事実に非常に感謝していた。なにしろ、もう脚の感覚がない。彼らは氷河の上で一度だけ食事と休憩を取ったのだが、それ以外は一日中巨獣の上で揺られていたので、まともな食事と風呂と寝台が欲しくてならなかった。

スナールファリはスリュムの館を囲む、流れるようにうねる彫刻に覆われた花崗岩の黒い岩壁に近づくと足を緩めた。その壁は館ひとつではなく集落を囲んでおり、中には奇妙な岩の建造物が幾つもあった。それらは窓がなく戸口もひとつしかなかったが、光を反射して煌めく氷の屋根は様々な幻想的な形をしていた。

壁の前には、丘の上に腰を下ろした一人のヨトゥンがいた。彼の周囲には長い革帯が幾つも散らばっており、真鍮のリング、そして不思議なことに、まるで葡萄の房のように束になった幾つもの小さな金の鈴も手にしていた。彼は手元の作業に集中している様で、革帯を編み込んでリングで纏めた大きな首環のようなものを作っているようだった。

「スリュム・ヤール！」接近しながらロキが呼びかける。

巨人が振り向く。「銀の舌！」彼は嬉しげに声を上げた。ソーが彼の目の前でスナールファリの手綱を引いて脚を留めれば、彼女は考え込んでから地面に寝そべり、舌を出して激しい息を繰り返していた。ロキは彼らを固定してた氷を砕き、顔を輝かせているヨトゥンに挨拶をするため、するりと滑り降りた。ソーは痛む脚を伸ばしながら、もう少し慎重に下獣する。

「よく来たなぁ、久しぶりだ」スリュムは顕著な訛りのある口調で言うと、豪快な音を立ててロキの背を叩いた。それから続ける。「なんだ、お前ぇさんのイスジルは太り過ぎじゃあないか」

「そうだな」ロキは言う。「それはあんたもだろう。もう若子らを追いかけ回すのができなくなるんじゃないか」

「嘘だな！」巨人は快活に言った。彼は確かに分かりやすく太ってはいたが、その巨体の裏にはとんでもない力が潜んでいるのも分かった。「嘘と誹謗中傷だ！こいつの言うことにゃ耳を貸すんじゃねぇぞ」彼は自信ありげにソーに耳打ちしたが、その声は一マイル先にも届いたことだろう。「気を付けねぇと、お前さんもこいつの言いなりにされちまうからな！」

ソーは笑い、スリュムは親しげに彼の肩を握ったが、もっと細身の男であったなら、彼の肩には痣ができていたことだろう。

「ソー、こちらはスリュムスタズのヤール、スリュム。スリュム、こちらはアスガルドの王子、ソー・オーディンソンだ」ロキが正式に彼らを紹介した。

「おう、おう、雷神のことは誰もが知っとるわ！」スリュムが言った。「わしの領土、わしの館へようこそおいでくだすった、オーディンソンよ。お前さん方には温かい食事に清潔な寝台を用意しとる。明日の狩猟の後に宴会があるからな、今夜はお前さんたちの歓迎会はない。風呂場じゃあ、お前さんに見惚れる若子らに耐える必要があるかもしれんが。なんせ、若子らはアシールにお目にかかれることに興奮しておったからな」

ロキは溜め息をつく。「自分のささやかなハーレムでさえ制御できないのか？」彼は不機嫌そうに尋ねた。「アスガルド王子は興奮しすぎたフリームスルスにまさぐられるために来たのではないぞ」

「ほう、お前さんが独り占めにしたいってぇわけか？」スリュムは言って、大きく笑んだ。「うちの子らの誰かが王子を魅了しちまわないか、心配か？」

「まさか」ロキは冷ややかに言った。

「うちの者たちは立場を弁えておるよ」スリュムが言う。「だが、わしはヨートゥンヘイムの次世代の戦士らがオーディンの息子の来訪に刃を研ぐんじゃなく、手で覆った口で笑っとるほうが余程いいと思う。だから、今夜の風呂は禁止しておらん。オーディンソンが恥ずかしがり屋だってぇなら、話は別だが？」

彼ら二人は、突然話の風向きが変わって不意打ちを食らったソーに目を向ける。スリュム・ヤールの話にも一理ある。彼は一応ヨトゥンヘイムへの訪問外交としてこの地を訪れているのだから、若い世代の巨人たちと友好の懸け橋を築くのはまさに父が彼に求めていることに違いない。しかし、またも貴重な種馬かのように扱われるのは本意ではなかったし、若きヨトゥナーたちに風呂場で見つめられるのも嫌だった。

「今夜は止そう」ソーが適切な返答を考えつく前に、ロキが言った。「私たちは疲れているし、あまり賑やかな場は避けたい。もう一晩アシールに会うのを我慢しても若子らに問題はないはずだ。私が彼らの相手をしたくないのだと伝えてもらっても構わない」

スリュムは溜め息をつく。「お前さんは惨いな」彼は嘆くような声音でからかった。「あいつらの心をそんな風に引き裂くとは。アシールはいねえ。イヴィジャもいねえ…打ちひしがれるだろうよ」

「あなたなら彼らを…引き上げることなど容易いことだろう」ロキは口角を上げて言った。「明日だ、スリュム。狩猟、風呂、宴会…この先何年も話題が尽きないほどには刺激的な一日になることだろう。だが今夜は私たちは私たちだけで過ごさせてくれ」

「あいよ、わかった」スリュムが言った。「お前さんと言い争うほど愚かじゃない。ちょっくらあいつらを追い出して、食事もお前さんの部屋へ運ばせておこう」

「いつもの部屋か？」ロキが尋ねれば、スリュムは頷いた。彼とロキはスナールファリから荷物を下ろし、彼女の手綱を外す間も互いに冗談を言い合っていた。自由になったスナールファリは集落の外でさっそく横になると、唸り声の混じった鼾をかいて眠りに落ちた。

集落の中を進みながら、ソーは黙ってスリュムとロキの後に続いた。そこには何十という巨人がおり、戸口から外の様子を窺っていたり、建物の傍で佇んでいたりしたが、スリュムが言ったように、敵意よりは好奇心の眼差しを向けているので、王宮の緊張感からは程遠く新鮮な雰囲気だった。だが、ソーの注意を惹くのは北方のヨトゥナーではない。彼はスリュムに擦り寄るロキの姿を見つめていた。絶え間なく相手をからかう様子と、意図を込めた沈黙を。スリュムはロキに触れず、それこそ僅かに身体を掠めることもせずに歩調を合わせて歩いていたが、ソーから見れば、ヘルブリンディの言葉が事実であったことは明白に思えた。彼らは愛人同士だったのだ。

今もそうなのか？ソーは腹の底に生まれた不快感に名をつけるのを厭い、考える。昨夜、彼はロキを拒んだのだから、彼らが愛人だったからと言って関係はあるのか。スリュムがどれだけ人懐っこく気さくだとしても、美しく優雅なロキがこの粗野で年老いた肥満体の巨人と共に過ごすところを想像するだけで嫌悪感を抱いてしまう。だが、スリュムや他の者たちに関する限りは、ロキはソーと婚約することになっている。ソーがここにいるのだから、スリュムがロキと寝ようとすることなどないだろう。霜の巨人であっても、そこまで軽率に失礼な行動は取らないはずだ。

やがて、彼らは他の建物から離れた位置にある小さな建物に辿りついた。他の一階建ての小屋と同じ高さと、フリームスルスでも通れるほど大きな戸口があったが、屋内の家具や装飾品は外界からの客人のサイズに合わせてあった――いや、違う。微笑んでスリュムに私物を綺麗に保っていてくれたことを感謝するロキに、ソーは気がついた。この小屋はイヴィジャに合わせて作られているのだ。この集落に常連する客人であるイヴィジャに。

再び浮かんだ疑惑に機嫌を損ない、ソーはスリュムとロキが明日の狩猟について語り合う間、その内容をろくに聴かず、部屋の奥にある大きな一つのベッドに嫌でも視線が引き寄せられていた。ちょうど、イヴィジャとフリームスルスの二人が横になるのに適切な大きさに作られているようだ。二人が待ち受けるような面持ちで彼に向き直るまで、ソーは何か質問をされたことに気がつかなかった。

「だから」ロキはソーが聞いていなかったことに思い至ると、少し苛立って言った。「私は夕食の前に湯浴みをしたいと言った。そして、あなたに異論がなければ、今夜は一人で湯浴みしたい」

「ない」ソーは言ったが、本当のところは残念に思っていた。まだ自分で認めてはいなかったが、またロキと風呂に入れることを楽しみにしていたのだ――もちろん、純粋にロキがどこまで彼をからかおうとするかを見届けるためだ。せめてもの救いは、ロキが一人で、と言ったことか。ソーはもしもロキが彼ではなくスリュムと湯浴みをすると言いだしていれば、快くは思わなかっただろう。「今行くのか？」

「ああ」ロキが言う。「その後、一緒に夕食をどうだ？」

「分かった」ソーが言った。短い距離を歩いて少し気力が回復したので、食事と風呂を待つことはできる。不機嫌で苦々しい感情を一人で持て余すのはあまりしたくなかったが、仕方ないようだ。

「そういうことなら、オーディンソンよ、お前さんと話しておきたいことがある」スリュムが突然言った。「銀の舌が肩の荷を下ろす間、わしと散歩せんか？」

「いや、それは――」ロキが言いかけたが、ソーは子供のように扱われることに辟易としていた。自分のことは自分で言える。

「喜んで」口を挟み、彼は前に進み出た。「ロキ、また後で」彼はロキの表情を見るために振り向くことはなかったが、スリュムの顔に浮かんだ悪戯っぽい笑みにひどく嬉しく感じた。絶え間なく驚きを与えられることにも、彼は疲れていた。今度はソーがスリュムに何の用があるのか、ロキがやきもきとすればいい。

彼はヤールと共に集落の中を歩き、スリュムが客人の歓迎や宴会のための館や一人で眠りたいと望む者たちのために設けられた小さなワンルームの建物、冬季のための巨大な倉庫、そしてアスガルドの犬舎に比べて奇妙なほど静かでこれまた巨大な犬舎を指差す中、基本的な社交辞令を交わす。「わしの犬たちが可愛くてな」スリュムが快活に言った。「お前さんも明日、狩猟会で会える。わしが育種している犬だ――そのどれもが最優秀の追跡犬だ」

ソーは適切に相槌を打ちながら歩みを続けた。だが、いざ集落の外にある丘まで戻ってくると、スリュムはそこに置き去りにしていた首環を集めてから、戦闘準備とばかりに身構えたソーに向き直った。

「そんなに構えなさんな」スリュムが笑って言った。「お前さんを害するつもりはない。わしはただ、銀の舌がお前さんの答えをどう思うか、お前さんが気にせんでもええよう、二人だけで話したかっただけだ。わしは第一王子とは長い付き合いだ。あやつはお前さんを近くに置いておきたいようだが、時には戦士同士でかたることも良いだろう、な？それで、高地の感想は？」

「ここまで歓迎されるとは思っていなかった」ソーは僅かに構えを解いて、正直に告げた。

スリュムは吠えるような笑い声を上げる。「南方の奴らはお前さんを脆い海の氷のように扱ったというわけか？」

ソーは怒りに駆られて凄んできたヘルブリンディのことを考える。「そのようなものだ」

「ああ、そいつぁコヌンスキンらしいな。表向きは高級な礼儀作法を取っていても、裏じゃあこそこそ話。そんな輩を北方で見るこたぁねえぞ。わしらは思ったことをそのまま口にする。だが、ヒルズヴェルの記憶は長く、それはお前さんの親父さんがラウフェイ王に与えた仕打ちを忘れることはねぇだろうな」

「ラウフェイ王に？」ソーは用心深く尋ねた。「ヨトゥンヘイムに、ではなく？」

「わしらは負けた」スリュムは平たく言った。「戦には必ず勝者がいて、それはわしらじゃあなかった。その運命はノルンの手の内。だが、オーディン王はラウフェイ王を仰向けに倒して歩き去ったわけで、それは、まあ、それはまったく別な話だ。殺したほうがまだ良かった。膝をつかせた方が良かった。だが、背中から押し倒す？ヒルズヴェルがそれを許すことはこの先もねぇだろうな」

「どういう意味か分からない」

スリュムの眼差しがソーにじろじろと向けられ、ソーは居心地悪そうに身動ぎした。「銀の舌に説明されてねぇのか？」

「俺たちはまだ――まだ、あまり話してないんだ」ソーはぎごちなく告げ、何故またこうして持ちたくない話題の会話に陥ってしまったのかと首を捻った。

「ほう、そういうことか」スリュムは嫌らしい笑みを浮かべ、片目を瞑った。「わしもそんな頃があったなぁ」

ソーの首を熱が駆け上った。スリュムの思い込みを正してやりたくてならなかったが、現時点で何を言っても状況を悪化させるだけだという強い予感があった。

「まあ、アシールのやり方がどんなものかは知らねぇが――」スリュムは待ち望むように一旦言葉を切ったが、ソーはその話題に乗るつもりがなかったので、しばらくしてから彼は言葉を続けていた。「だがここ、わしらの間では、そういう時は強者が弱者を仰向けに倒し――」

「ああ、なるほど」ソーは急いで言葉を挟んだ。「ラウフェイ王は女のように――じゃなくて、弱いヨトゥンのように見えてしまったと。恥を掻かされたわけか」

スリュムは彼を不思議そうに見やった。「仰向けに倒されることは恥なんぞじゃねぇぞ」彼はゆっくりと言った。「強い相手に種をやるのは真に誇らしいことだし、だいだい、自分が上になる順番を待つだけの話だ。ラウフェイと全父はどちらも王、対等な存在だ。オーディン王がラウフェイ王を背中から倒した時、それはただその日は全父の方が強かったというだけだ。しかし、その後、全父は立ち去った。雪の上に仰向けになったラウフェイ王が置き去りにされたところをヨトゥンヘイム中が見て、それは――それは酷い侮辱だ」

「ああ」ソーは弱々しく言った。つまりラウフェイは――ヨトゥナーは彼の父がラウフェイを――そうするのを待っていたとでも――

「その憎しみをラウフェイがどう乗り越えたのか、わしが知ることはねぇだろうな」スリュムはソーが話題を変えたい、どんな話題でもいい、という必死の思いを抱いていることに全く気付かずに物思わしげに言った。「わしがその立場だったら、相手を殺してやりたかっただろうな。相手を仰向けに倒して喉元に刃を突き付ける。わしが殺すのだと、相手に見せつけてやったことだろう。なのに、ラウフェイ王はお前さんをこの地に招いただけでなく、長子を捧げることまでした。お前に！オーディンの息子に！どうやってそんなことができるのか、わしにはわからん。だが、そうだからこそ、あの方が王であり、わしはただのヤールに過ぎないのだ」

スリュムは突然ニヤリと笑むと、ソーの背中を豪快に叩いた。

「だが、それは全て過去の話！お前さんは銀の舌に求愛しに、そしてできれば残るヨトゥナーの全ての機嫌を取りに来ている。ラウフェイ王もわしらにお前さんの機嫌を取ることを望んでいることだろう。最後にこの地を訪れたアシールがお前さんの親父さんで、わしらを打ち砕くために来たことを思うと尚更な」

ソーは瞬きをして何も言わなかった。

「お前さんと銀の舌はわしらの未来だ。わしは老いて太り、平和が欲しいんだ、オーディンソン。本物の平和だ。こんな――膠着状態ではなく。だから、わしらはお前さんを歓迎する。そしてお前さんがわしとわしの若子らを気に入らないというなら、それは残念だが、だからといって戦争をおっぱじめる気にはならんよ。お前さんはわしの客人だから、他の客同様に扱う。それこそが過去を置いて前進する方法だ」

「それには同意する」ソーは、スリュムがようやく語り終えたと悟るなり言った。「それと、あなたの…率直さに感謝する」

「わしはそういう者だ」スリュムは言って、その欣然たる笑みが賢く鋭い目とかち合った。「顔面に叩きつけられる棍棒のように無遠慮だ。だが、これでわしらは互いを少しは理解し合えたかと思う」

「まさに」ソーが答えた。それに、ラウフェイと父が…戦う…場面を想像した衝撃が落ち着いてくると、なぜスリュムが彼にこの話をしたのか理解した気がした。それに、ラウフェイの宮廷に向けられる冷たく疑惑の篭った眼差しよりは、スリュムの無遠慮さのほうが扱いやすかった。なにしろ、少なくともスリュムは彼の訪問がヨトゥナーにとってどんな意味を持っているのか理解できるよう手伝ってくれたのだから。

彼は落ち着いた堂々たる物腰のスリュムを見上げ、リスクを冒すことにした。「あなたとロキは…」彼がゆっくりと言葉を紡ぐと、スリュムは息を吐いた。

「銀の舌はわしの館の常連客だ」スリュムは冷静に答えた。「ここはウートガルズに近く、あの子は好奇心旺盛で旅好きだからな。わしはあの子の友だと思っとるが、わしがそんなことを言ったと知れれば、あの子は喜ばねぇだろうよ」彼は溜め息をつき、絶え間なく浮かべていた笑みが消えると、突然随分と年老いて見えた。「あの子はわしのスヴァスじゃあない。もし、それを聞きたかったのならな。わしは随分昔にスィアチを喪い、誰もその後釜になることはなかった。そしてこの先もない」

ソーはおそらく行き過ぎた問いをしてしまったことを認識し、黙り込んだ。それ以上の話を聞き出そうとするほど無神経ではなかったが、疑問は変わらず彼の脳裏に刻み込まれていた。スヴァスと同衾者に違いがあることは、理解はできなくともなんとなく把握はできている。『房事と子作りは』と記憶の中でヘルブリンディの嘲る声がする。『お前が唯一得意とするものだからな』ロキとスリュムはヨトゥナーから見れば愛人ではなかったのかもしれないが、果たして身体を重ねたことはあるのだろうか？何故それがここまで気になるのか分からなかったが、どうしても気になるのだった。

「そろそろ、お前さんの婚約者が何をしていたか見に行った方がよさそうだな、え？」スリュムが言ってソーの思考を遮り、ソーは『お前さんの婚約者』と彼が強調したことを見逃さなかった。彼らは婚約していない。少なくともまだ。それに、ソーは実際にその関係を受け入れるつもりはなかったが、そのことを指摘することでスリュムの反感を買う必要もない。ソーは作り笑いを浮かべた。

「ああ、何らかの悪戯に手を染めていただろうな」彼が言うと、スリュムは本心からの笑みをチラリと見せた。

「物覚えが早いな、オーディンソン」

＊＊＊

彼らが寝室まで戻る頃には、ロキはすでに湯浴みを終えて彼らを待っていた。ふわふわとした白い毛皮に身を包み、わざとらしく無関心を装って読書をしている。ソーは改めて室内を見渡せば、数多くの書物や巻物が置かれていることに気付き、冷たく湿った気候でどのように状態を保っているのだろうと考えた。おそらく、これも魔法の力だろう。

「話し疲れたのか？」ロキは顔を上げようともせずに冷たく言い放ち、ソーは思わずニンマリと笑みを浮かべていた。この状況に対する助けにはならないが、ロキからこのような反応を引き出せたことに満足していた。昨夜、ロキは何と言っていた？友人同士の間には、ちょっとばかりの悪戯があっても問題はないと話してはいなかったか？

「そんな頃合いだな」彼はロキの渋面を見るためだけに快活に言った。温泉でロキが彼をからかった時から、ソーはこのヨトゥンの王子にはこれまで見せてきた明るく気さくな性質とは別の側面もある気がしてならなかった。「俺は夕食前に湯浴みしようと思ってる――お前に異論がなければ」

「ない」ロキは滑らかに言ってページをめくった。「私は充分楽しんでいるからな、好きなだけ時間をかければいい」

「それじゃあ」明らかに楽しげにしているスリュムが戸口から言った。「わしは若子らの相手をしてくるから、お前さんはゆっくりと風呂に入ってくればいい。少ししたら食事を運ばせておく。良い夜を、銀の舌、オーディンソン」

ソーとスリュムがまた出て行くと、ロキは鼻を啜って無気力な「おやすみ」の言葉を呟いていた。スリュムは、ありがたいことに巨人の姿が見えない浴場を指し示しながらソーに露骨に楽しげな目を向けたが、別れの挨拶以外は何も言わなかった。

浴場はコヌンスガルズの温泉とは比べ物にならず、屋根付きの建物の中に巨大な浴槽があるだけだった。極大の、ほぼ円形の浴槽は花崗岩でできており、ソーが泳ぎ回ることができるほど大きく、確実にヨトゥナー六人は楽に浸かれるだけの大きさだった。片側の高所に取り付けられた岩の蛇口から水が流れて浴槽を満たしては周囲の排水溝へと呑まれていったが、ソーはどこから水が流れているのかはさっぱり見当もつかなかった。それには温泉の熱もなければ、氷河の川水の冷たさもないのだ。良くても温いとしか形容できず、正直、浸かっていてもあまり気持ちの良いものではなく、ソーは長居するつもりがなかったので、さっと身体を洗った。

浴槽から上がって岩の段差を下りてからようやくタオルがないことに思い至り、ロキが氷の力で身体を乾かしていたことを思い出した。明らかにどのヨトゥナーもできるもののようで、ソーは客室に旅行用の外套を置いてきたことを後悔した。自分の衣類を使おうと諦めかけた時、彼は角にしまわれた分厚い白い毛皮を発見した。それはロキが身を包んでいたのと同じものだった。それを使って体を拭きながら、先程の態度の悪さに罪悪感を覚えていた。ロキは彼に親切にしてくれているのに、彼は苛立ちと疑惑でそれに報いたのだ。もっと良くしてやらなければ、とソーは自分に言い聞かせる。まずは夕食を取りながら、きちんとした会話を持つことから始めよう。

彼らの客間までは短い距離で、すでに食事が届けられていたのを見てソーは喜んだ。極度に腹が減っており、幾つもの皿に盛られたステーキやリブ、チーズはコヌンスガルズで出されたどの食事よりもずっと食欲をそそるものだった。ロキは先程の態度を許してくれたのか、本を置いて食卓に並んだものをソーに説明することを選んだようだ。

「これはヒョールスだ」彼は霜降り肉のステーキとマリネされたリブを指し示して言った。「チーズはヒョールスの乳から作られている。こちらはスナーリンナの肉とドルース、雪鵞鳥の卵のシチュー。乳清ドリンクがないのは悪いが、たぶん戦士らが朝のうちに飲み干したのだと思う。もしよければ、あなたの分のクミスを温めることもできるが？」

ソーは首を振る。クミスはスモールビールを思わせる飲み物で、室温で充分美味かった。彼はうまそうに霜降り肉に齧り付き、それが鹿肉や良質の牛肉に近い味がすることを知り、シチューはウサギ肉の強い味がした。こっちの方が余程良い、と彼は思い、きちんとした食事と飲み物にありつけたことで一気に気持ちも高まった。

ロキも機嫌が良くなっている様で、ソーにヒルズヴェルやスリュムのヒルズに降りかかった様々な災難についての面白おかしい話を聞かせた。明確に告げることはなかったが、それらの事件が彼の計画や扇動の結果だということを強く仄めかして。ロキは才能ある語り手であり、瞳を輝かせ、大きく笑んで彼の巨大で頭の鈍い被害者となった者たちに襲い掛かった不幸を語り聞かせるさまに、ソーは思わず笑ってしまうのだった。

ソーはロキの話にすっかり魅了されていたので、ロキが話を中断して皿の上の骨をばりばりと容易く噛み砕いて食べ始めた時はかなり驚いて凝視してしまった。そんなことをするのは失礼だと分かっていたが、あまりにも…奇妙な光景だった。ロキとヨトゥナーは初めてこの地を訪れた時に比べれば、それほど奇妙でもなくなったと思っていたのに、相手の食事風景を目の当たりにすると、実際彼がどれほど違う存在であるかを嫌でも突きつけられた気がした。

ロキは彼の不快感を感じ取ったのか、手を止めた。「すまなかった」彼は穏やかな面持ちで告げ、その表情が仮面であることを把握していたソーはそれを嫌だと思った。

「違う」ソーはたった今交わした友好的な雰囲気を失いたくなく、慌てて言った。「違うんだ、どうか続けてくれ。無礼を謝るべきは俺の方だ」

ロキは彼を用心深く見つめた後、骨をもう一本手に取ると、耳を劈くような音を立てて噛み砕いた。ソーは笑みを浮かべてリブをもう一本引き千切った。そんなに奇妙な光景ではない、と彼は自分に言い聞かせる。この地に植物はないのだから、ヨトゥナーは栄養を摂れるところで摂らなければならないのだ。ちょうどアスガルドの大広間をうろうろする犬がこっそり与えられる骨肉を口にするように、特選肉の残り物である骨や筋肉まで食べるのとそう変わらない。

ロキは会話が中断されたのを機に、ソーに何かを語ってほしいとねだり、ソーは喜んで引き受けると友人たちと共にヴァナヘイムに彼らなりの悪さをしに忍び込んだ時の話に決めた。それは長い話で面白おかしく話して聞かせることができたと思った。少なくとも、ロキは楽しげに耳を傾けているし、シフの巧妙さ、ファンドラルの機転の良さ、ホーガンの決意とヴォルスタッグの食欲と戦闘に関するの安定した信頼性について長々と語る間も言葉を挟むことはなかった。彼が語る間にロキは身体を前方に倒してソーの皿からリブの骨を一本盗み、その拍子に彼を包んでいた毛皮が肩から落ちて、その華奢な肩と裸の胸を露わにした。ソーは今更のようにロキの旅装と装身具が背後の棚に置かれていることに気づいた。彼は物語を一瞬途切れさせ、ロキを包む毛皮に視線を走らせる。まさか、彼はずっと裸だったというのか？

それは関係ない、と彼はしっかりと自分に言い聞かせる。ロキの裸はすでに見ているし、まあ確かに、もう一度その裸体を拝みたいとは思っている。しかし、髪を高く結い上げ、白い毛皮に対して鮮やかな青い肌をしたロキがいかに魅力的だと言っても、それに行動を起こすのは公平ではない。ロキは美しい他人というだけでなく、同じ王子の立場なのだ。それに、ソーは彼を押し倒した後に再び千年も続く戦争を引き起こさずに婚姻を断ることはできない。彼とは友情を築く以上のことはしない方がいいだろう。二人の友好的な関係があれば、婚姻を結ばずとも和平を実現させる一助となることを願って。

しかし、これが難しい。ロキが指先を舐めながら睫毛の下から彼を見上げ、毛皮の一枚が身体から床に滑り落ちてさらに長く細い脚と平らな腹を露わにさせては、正気を保つのは至難の業だった。ソーは咳払いをすると、彼が何を考えているのかロキははっきりと分かっているのではないかという疑惑を覚えながら先程の話を端折って続けた。

彼が語り終えるとロキは礼儀正しい感謝の言葉を述べた。その瞳の煌めきに不穏なものを感じたソーは、会話を続けるために何か話題を探した。

「ちょっと聞きたいんだが」彼は言った。「『若子』とはどういう意味だ？子供のことか？」初めてその言葉を聞いた時から、気になっていたのだ。

「いや、違う」ロキは言って、ソーが飲み物を終える間に皿を集めて横に置いた。「若子は成人している。フリームスルサーの子供たちは成人してヒャルム――彼らのヘルム、フリームスルサーの兜だ、分かるか？――を与えられるまでは氏族の下に残る。その後しばらくの間、新たな技術を学んだり他者との出会いのために故郷や家族の下を離れて暮らす。ヒルズヴェルの一員となる者もいれば、スタズを旅する者、またはその地のヤールの館に来る者もいる。彼らは数年間そんな生活を送ってから故郷に帰るか、自分たちの居場所を見つけるんだ。彼らは見ればすぐにわかる。成人してはいるが、まだ完全に成長したわけではない。そのほとんどは背丈も私たちと変わらないか、少し高い程度で、皆旅の安全を祈願してルーンを編み込まれたリストバンドをつけているから」ロキはニヤリと邪な笑みを浮かべる。「彼らは好奇心旺盛で、向学心がとにかく高いために、多くの年嵩のヨートゥナーにとっては大好物なのだよ」

「そうか」ソーは言った。「それで、彼らは俺たちが…入浴するところを見たいというのか？」

「彼らはそんなことよりもっと多くを求めていると思うぞ」ロキは悪戯っぽい口調で言った。「だけど、私に彼らを甘やかす趣味はない。彼らやスリュムがあなたに何を求めても、それを気にすることはない。あなたはオーディンソンであり、客人だ。あなたの好きにすればいい」

これにソーは頷いたが、そんな単純な話ではないことくらい分かっていた。でなければ、彼はそもそもヨトゥンヘイムに送り込まれることはなかっただろう。しかし、ロキの言葉選びに引っ掛かるものがあった。「ということは、俺が、その、彼らを甘やかすことにしたら、お前はそれでもいいと言うのか？」彼は不信感を声に滲ませて尋ねた。

ロキはその問いを少しも気にしていない様子。「あなたは私のスヴァスではない」彼は言った。「私たちそれぞれの民の考えはともかく、私たちはまだ互いの法律上において結ばれていない。私はあなたに対して口出しできる立場にはない。あなたがここで愛人を作りたいと言うのなら、それを止める者は誰もいない。それどころか、多くの者たちに喜ばれることだとも思う。どちら側も深い信頼と広い心を持っているという証明になるからな」

「だが、何らかの悪い結果にはなるはずだろう？」ソーは相手の反応を窺う。目の前に全裸で彼を冷やかすロキが座っているのだから、彼はこんな質問をしている場合ではないのだが、何故かやめることができなかった。「お前の目の前で愛人を作るなんてことをすれば」

「確かに、侮辱として捉えられることにもなりかねない」ロキが言う。だが、その無関心な態度はうわべだけのものに違いはず。「あなたが私を拒んで他の者を選ぶと言うことは。もしそうすれば、周囲は私の合意を得たうえであなたがそうするのだと思うだろう。多くの者たちにとって、あなたがイヴィジャよりフリームスルスを好むなど理解が及ばないだろうし、ラウフェイ王の子に操を立てず、若子と戯れることを選ぶことで、提案されている同盟を危険に晒すことも想像できないはずだ。だけど、あなたはアシール。あなた方のやり方が違うのは当然のことだ。和平を得るために、あなたは多くを許されるだろう」

「俺はお前がどう思うかを訊いてるんだ」ソーはロキの冷静さに腹を立て、彼だけがこのぎごちない現状に葛藤しているのではない証拠を求めて言った。「俺たちは友人ではなかったのか？お前はもっと多くを俺に約束しなかったか？」

「ああ」ロキは言ったが長い間沈黙した。ソーが再び口を開きかけた時になって、ようやく答える。「私は、何故だろうとは思うだろう」彼は思案気に言った。「何故、私ではなく他の者を選ぶのか。私がシェイプシフターだということは承知しているはずだから、もし私の身体が気に入らないというのなら、容易く他の姿に変わることもできるのに。私はあなたの友人なのに、きっと少しはあなたの信頼を得ることができたと思っていたのに、見知らぬ赤の他人、それも誠実さを証明していない者を選んだのが何故なのか悩むだろう。だがなによりも、私は残念に思うだろう」

「残念に？」

「あなたの身体を楽しむことができなかったことを」ロキは息を呑むような軽やかさで告げた。「他の者がそれを堪能できたことを。私はあなたに抱かれたくて仕方ないし、正直に言えば、なぜあなたがそうしないのか不思議でならない。だけど、あなたの言う通り、私はあなたの友人。あなたが選んだことを受け入れるだけだ」

ソーは喉を締めつけられたような音を立てて、それを咳で誤魔化した。ロキは彼に優しく微笑みかける。

「アシールは皆あなたのように恥ずかしがり屋なのか？」と尋ねた彼があまりにも真摯に聞こえたので、ソーはどう応えれば良いのか分からなかった。「それとも、私があなたを緊張させている？」

「いや」ソーはなんとか言った。「緊張ではない」彼は事実を告げた。ロキの膝の上にふわりと毛皮が載せられている部分にどうしようもなく視線を引かれながらも、相手を遠ざけようとしているのは恐れや恥ずかしさが理由ではなかった。

「それは良かった」ロキは明るく言うと毛皮を押さえて立ち上がった。「そろそろ寝ようか、ソー？あなたとの会話は楽しいけれど、私はやっぱりかなり疲れてしまったようだ」

「そうだな」ソーは頭がくらくらして同意した。就寝は素晴らしく聞こえた。しばらくの間考えることも喋ることもしたくなかった。

だが結局のところ、就寝は彼が思っていたような解決策にはならなかった。この時点まで特に考えていなかったのだが、そう言えば彼らは一階建てのワンルームにいるのだった。仕切りや隠れた場所は付属の小さな便所以外はない。棚や収納スペース、テーブルと椅子と大きな寝台のある大きな生活空間があるのみ。少し前に目についた、あの大きな寝台だ。

ロキは毛皮を寝台の上に放り投げ、腰に手を当てて肩越しにソーを見やった。「緊張してるのか？」彼はニヤリと笑ってまた訊いてきた。

ソーは言葉に出さずにノルンの神々、彼の両親、ラウフェイ王、自分自身に罵詈雑言を浴びせた。ロキと共に毛皮の上で眠ることに対し、彼が必死に働かせている頭とは正反対の反応を示す裏切り者の自分の肉体には特に罵っておく。

ロキは狼狽する彼の様子に笑ってベッドに入った。間に明らかな隙間を空けた別個の毛皮の山を二つ作ると、ソーのために充分なスペースを開けてその片側に横になった。「私のことは信用していいんだよ、ソー」彼は再び身体を覆い隠して言った。「私はあなたの友人だから」

「お前はいつもそう言う」ソーはぼやく。この掴みどころのない王子になかなかついて行けず、その予測不可能な言動をどれほど楽しんでいるか考えると、先行きが不安になった。

「あなたが私を信じるまで言い続けるよ」ロキは言うと、ソーを見つめる目だけが見えるまでベッドカバーに潜り込んだ。「私は友人が少ない。光栄に思うべきだ」

「そうか？」ソーは楽しげに言った。「スリュムだってお前の友人じゃないのか？」

「それなりには」ロキは欠伸を漏らしながら言った。「だけど、あの人にとって私はいつだってラウフェイの子でありウートガルズのイヴィジャだ。だけど、あなたにとって私はロキであって、ただのロキでしかない。私にとってそれはとても価値あることだ」

ソーは思案気に唸った。それは理解できた。それに、ロキが彼をからかうのを止めなかったとしても、そこに悪意はない。さらに言えば、自分からからかうことができる相手がいるのも新鮮な気持ちになる。彼の父を恐れるあまりに彼を受け入れざるを得ない相手ではなく、対等な者が傍にいるというのは爽快だった。

行動に出るのが遅すぎるようだ。ロキはぐるりと目を回すと体の向きを変えた。ソーはロキの目の前で服を脱ぐことに抵抗はまったくない。友人や戦友たちの前で裸になったことはこれまでの人生で何度もあったし、自分の見目が良いことも誇らしく思っている。裸になってベッドに滑り込み、盛り上がった毛皮の下にいる連れとの間にある毛皮の山でしっかりと壁を作りながらも、彼が信用していないのはロキではないと考えた。信用ならないのは己の方だ。

ロキの手が出てきて宙に何やら描き出すと、氷の天井に含まれた薄光が消えて、二人は薄暗い夜の灯りの中に取り残された。隣同士で横になっているというのに互いにひどくかけ離れているように思え、ソーは水晶のような天井のアーチを沈黙して眺めやり、一体どうしてこんな奇妙な場所で奇妙な連れと一緒に寝ることになったのだろうと考えた。

「ヴァナヘイムはどんな場所なんだ？」しばらくして、影の向こうからロキの柔らかな声がした。

「暑い。あと緑だ」ソーは少しばかり困惑して答えた。ロキは先程彼が語り聞かせた話を理解しなかったのだろうか。何故あの時ではなく今更疑問を口にするのか。

「それで、暑くて緑な場所というのはどんなものなんだ？」ロキが尋ねる。

ソーはじろりと相手に視線を投げかける。今日はもう充分馬鹿にされたと思っていたのだが。しかし、ロキは彼を見ていなかった。それどころかベッドカバーの端を手慰みに弄っており、毛皮の毛並みを逆方向に撫でつけては元に戻すその様子を見て、ソーは突然のように大戦以来ヨトゥンヘイムは閉鎖された廃墟の世界であったのだと思い出していた。他領域への移動は禁止されており、氷原や凍えた海の広がる冬の王国には蒸し暑いものも生きた緑色のもの存在しないのだ。それがどんなものであるか、ロキに分かるはずもない。

しかし、ロキが経験さえしたことのないものをどのように説明すれば良いのか。ヴァナヘイムの熱帯雨林の蒸し暑さ、まるで瑞々しいジャングルに呑み込まれて窒息するほどの抱擁を受けるようなあの感覚を、ソーは鮮明に思い出すことができる。喚声を上げる動物、鳴き声を上げる鳥や、驚くほど大きな音を立てる虫の大群など、生命に囲まれる感覚を思い起こすことができる。ターコイズの海中に浮かぶ珊瑚礁や光を反射して鱗を輝かせる魚の姿も。白の都市、ノーアトゥンが珊瑚と露頭した岩場から優雅に伸び上がる様を憶えている。岸辺にぷかぷかと浮かぶ繊細な造りをした客船でのみ辿りつけるその都市は素晴らしく猥雑とした曲がりくねる小路と孤島の岸辺に危険なほど突出した白い建物やバルコニーが色鮮やかな貝殻や羽で飾り立てられているのだ。

あのような場所はアスガルドにもヨトゥンヘイムにもない。だが、この地に来てからロキの知らない何かを知っているのは初めてのことで、彼はなんとしてもその思い出を共有したかった。例えることのできるものを探して考えを巡らせていると、突如閃きを得た。

「それは――それはお前たちの火山地帯にある温泉にいるような感じだ」彼はロキに連れられて行った温泉プールの温かさを思い起こしながら言った。ロキは彼を見向きもしなかったが頷いてはいるので、それを心強いサインとして受け取ることにした。

「空気は湿ってじめじめとしているが、水場から来ているのではない。それはジャングル――木々や蔦、腐葉土から来るものなんだ」彼は一拍置いたが、尋ねるべき質問を他にどのように言葉にすればよいのか思い浮かばずに、そのまま訊いていた。「ジャングルを見たことはあるか？緑の葉は？」

「何冊も本を読み、そこに描かれた図解は見た」ロキは完璧な冷静さで以て答えた。「ヴァナヘイムの熱帯雨林や大都市が描かれた色版も。だけど、樹海の中に佇み、木立の間から零れる太陽の熱が肌にどう感じるのかは分からない。オーディンソンほどの旅慣れた者ならば、これら異境の地を私の読んだ書物とは違った風に言い表すことができると期待していたのだが、どうやら期待外れに終わるようだ」

ソーはひどく愚かに感じたが、挑戦を向けられたことは分かったし、ロキがなじり言葉を紡ぐ跳ねるような声音の割に、ソーが説明を試みた時に手の動きが止まっていたのを彼は見逃していなかった。彼は吟遊新人ではなく、目の前の気を狂わすような霜の巨人の王子のような銀の舌は持ち合わせていないかもしれなかったが、ロキが何を聞きたいのか分かる気がした。

「それは巨大な獣に呑み込まれるような感覚だ」試しに言葉にしてみれば、今度はロキは身体ごと彼に向き直り、少しだけ身を寄せてきた。「ジャングルそのものが生きているかのようで、よく耳を澄ませればその呼吸音が聞こえるような気がする。その心臓の鼓動が四方八方から聞こえてくるような気がするんだ…」

ソーがヴァナヘイムを描写し、あの瑞々しい熱帯地の世界で見て感じたもの全てを思い出そうとする間、ロキは魅了されたように聞き入っていた。彼が語るほどにロキは近づいて来て、気がつけば身を寄せ合って横になり、いつの間にかロキは毛皮の壁を越えて零れてきたソーの髪を編んだり解いたりと弄りながら、ソーが語り終えそうになると次々と質問をして先を促した。二人を包む空気はとても心地よく、不思議と平安を覚えるもので、やがて眠りが彼とロキを二人を捕えるまで、ゆっくりと眠たげに彼は喋り続けるのだった。


	4. 偉大さへの願望は神の如き罪

ロキは目覚めてから一瞬の間、彼の上に投げ出された温かな重量が何であるか、うまく把握できずにいた。夜の間にソーは毛皮の巣から半分ほどはみ出してきたようで、片腕をロキに回して彼を引き寄せていたのだ。二人の間にはまだしわくちゃになった毛皮の壁があったが、抱擁であることに変わりはない。

このように抱えられるのはロキにとって奇妙な事であり、これほどソーとくっついていながらも眠れたこと自体が奇跡的だ。彼はゆっくりとその場から這い出ると、するりと自由の身になる。ソーは眠ったまま唸ると別の熱源を求めて寝返りを打ち、ロキは彼に対して顔をしかめた。彼が昨夜ソーを誘惑したのは彼の信頼を得るためと、できればその身体に与えられるだろう快楽を得るためだったのだが、予期せぬことにソーの語った様々な異境や冒険の話に魅入られたのだった。ロキは他の世界を訪れたくて仕方なかったが、驚いたことにソーの話を聞いているうちに、ずっと空想してきた一人旅ではなく、このアシールの王子と共に旅をしたいと思い始めていたのだ。

考えもせず、ロキは手を伸ばしてソーの顔面にかかった乱れ髪をそっと払ってやった。誰かと寝台を共にしながらも、ロキが普段するように身体を重ねてから立ち去るのではなく、ただ語らいながら横たわり、ソーの妙に柔らかな髪に指を通すのは不思議と…心地よい経験だった。触れられたことでソーが僅かに身動ぎしたので、ロキは弾かれたように手を引いた。

感傷だ、と彼は鋭く己に言い聞かせる。そんなものはここでは彼の役に立たない。彼はソーが必要だ。ソーが婚姻に同意するよう納得させる必要が。そうしなければ、これまで練り上げた計画は無駄になる。ソーの傍にいるのを嬉しく思うのは彼の目的を果たすため、相手を操りやすくすることに関して得だというだけだ。

ロキはソーを見る時に腹の底でとぐろを巻く不安定な気持ちに意識を向けるのを止め、きびきびと顔を洗うと、その日の狩猟のために地味な灰色のキャルタを選んだ。彼は太い首飾りと宝石類を名残惜しげに見つめたが、スリュムは伝統にうるさい人物なので、今日は装飾品を一切纏うことはできない。髪に編み込まれていた装飾品も昨夜、ソーがヤールと語らっていた間に解いていたので、それらがないとなんだか裸になった気分だった。

ああ、そうだ。スリュム。ソーはヘルブリンディと同じ罠にかかり、スリュムの気さくな好意がロキとの間にある愛人関係から来ているものと思い込んだようだ。だが、それは違う。まあ、ロキとて暇だったりそわそわと落ち着かない時はヤールと一緒になって若子らに房事の機微について教授したことはあったが、スリュム自身と共寝したことは一度もなかった。スリュムはスィアチの記憶をあまりに大事にしていたし、ロキは誰かの二番目になるのは嫌だったのだから。

スリュムがソーと二人きりで話したかった内容はロキにも推測できたが、ヤールをあまり尋問するわけにもいかない。北方のスタズがロキとソーの婚姻を受諾するのを保証するためには、彼の好意を確保しておかねばならなかった。スリュムの向かうところ、多くが続くため、ロキは彼に味方でいてもらう必要があるのだ。とはいえ、あのように一方的にやられるのは気に入らないので、もう一度だけ、僅かに困惑した眼差しで惰眠を貪るソーを一瞥してからロキは音も立てずに部屋から抜け出て、スリュムスタズの主人の姿を探しに行った。

当然のことながら、首環の仕上げに忙しいスリュムの姿を見つけたのは犬舎でのことだった。彼の愛する猟犬たちは涎を垂らして鼻を引くつかせては彼に群がり、交互にじゃれ合ったりスリュムの注意を惹こうとしたり、落ち着きがなかった。彼らが狩猟に出る現場をその目で見ていなければ、ロキは彼らがヨートゥンヘイム最高級の狩猟犬だとは信じなかっただろう。

「おはよう、銀の舌」スリュムが騒々しい動物たちの向こうから高らかに声を上げた。「お前さんとオーディンソンはよく眠れたか？」

「他のことも含めてね」ロキが思わせぶりな笑みと共に答えると、簡単に上機嫌になったスリュムは笑った。「狩猟の準備はできているのか？」彼は巨大な犬の間を掻き分けるようにしながら尋ねる。放牧者が連れ歩く斑模様のミョルフンズはロキの胸の辺りまで届くため、気をつけないと押し倒されてしまうが、スリュムのヴェイジフンズはまったく別の話だった。肩の位置ですでに六フィート(約183㎝)もある筋肉質な体躯に巨大で細長い顎を持つ巨獣はスリュムと並んでも大きく見える。彼らは恐ろしい捕食者であり、最大の猟獣と重装備の敵を追跡して圧倒するよう育種されているので、ロキなど容易く真っ二つに引き裂かれてしまうだろう。だが、彼らの間を縫うように進むロキに、強靭な肉体を持った巨犬は一匹たりとも彼と目を合わせようとはせず、通りかかった彼の手を舐めようとしたのもリーダーの犬だけだった。

「ああ」スリュムは答え、足元で興奮しきっている犬に最後の鈴付きの首輪をつけた。「わしの娘らは皆準備はできとるし、早く出発したくてうずうずしとる。狩人たちもすでに選ばれ、準備を進めている頃だ。それと、お前さんにはスカジの杖を貸してやろう」

「それで、雪を駆ける者スカジはどうしている？」ロキは如何にも無垢な様子で尋ねる。スリュムは彼をじろりと睨んだ。

「うまくやっとるよ、銀の舌。そして、お前さんのおらん間はずっとその調子でいるだろうよ」

「まったく、スリュム、あんな些細なことで恨みを持ち続けているのは私の方じゃなく――」

「わしらはこの会話を持つべきじゃねぇな」スリュムが低く唸り、ロキは溜め息をついた。世の中にユーモアセンスがない者もいるのは彼のせいではない。スリュムが一番の気に入りでありスィアチとの最後の繋がりである子を庇うことを責めるつもりはなかったが、時にロキは疲れてしまうのだった。

「オーディンソンには武器が必要だ」ロキは遠回しな口調を放棄して率直なアプローチをすることにした。「アシールを素手で戦わせることはできない」

「星の鎚を使わねぇってのか？」スリュムが問うと、ロキは首を振った。

「持ってない。平和的な訪問だという意志の象徴として、ビフレスト地点で氷漬けにされている。他の武器は一切持ってきていない」

「そりゃあ、非常に賢いか非常に愚かか、だな」スリュムが思案気に言った。「まあ、アシールの斧のひとつふたつ持っとるかもしれんが、親父さんの軍から奪った戦利品だと知れれば、果たして受け取るかどうか」

「気にするとは思わない。名誉ある戦いの中で取られたものであればな」ロキは完璧に真面目な表情で告げたので、スリュムは鼻を鳴らした。

「おう、好きな物語を聞かせてやりゃあいい」老ヨートゥンは言った。「わしが自分の仲間の死体から取ったのじゃあなく、あやつの仲間を殺して奪ったと思わせた方がいいってぇんならな」

「アシールは奇妙な一族だ」ロキは述べる。それは大戦が話題に上る時にはだいたいにおいて安全な発言だった。

スリュムは同意して深い唸り声を上げた。「それに移動が苦手だ」彼は加える。「あやつがわしらのペースを乱さんよう、なんとかしてくれんか？オーディンソンに全ての伝統を守れとは言わんが、騎乗させたり誰かに運ばせたりする必要が出てくるのはまずい」

「あなたの背に赤子のようにしてか？」ロキはソーが赤子の抱っこひもに包まれ、スリュムの肩越しに顔を覗かせる姿を想像して楽しげに言った。「心配するな。ちゃんとついて行けるよう、私が助ける」

「お前さんを信じとるぞ」スリュムが言って、だからロキはこの老ヤールが好きなのだと思った。彼は本心からそう告げているのだが、同時にロキの取る方法が失敗した場合のために対応策を立てておくことも忘れないのだ。スリュムが北方全体の非公式なリーダーであり戦争に関してはアグムンドに次いで意見を取り入れられることにも理由があるのだった。

スリュムはロキを思慮深げに見やり、ロキはできる限り温和に見返した。「わかった、わかった」やがて彼が言った。「わしはただあの小僧を見極めたかっただけだ。どこまで理解しておるのかをな」

「それで？」

「わしが思っていたよりは理解しとるようだが、少しは学ばせる必要もあるだろう――もっとも、それはお前さんがやるだろうな。あの小童は父親のような王になるにはまだまだ遠い道のりが残されとるようが、悪い事ばかりでもねぇ。特にわしらにとっちゃあな」

ロキは腕を組んで何も言わなかった。

「おう、お前さんは実に惨いのう、銀の舌よ。わかった！あやつは綺麗な子だからな、二人きりになる機会が欲しかった。それが聞きたかったんか？」

「嘘つき」ロキは軽蔑したように鼻を鳴らして言った。

「綺麗な子だというこたぁ変わらんな」スリュムは少しも悪びれずに笑った。「そこはお前さんもうまくやった。とはいえ、お前さんをアースガルズに奪われるのは厳しい取引にも思える。お前さんのキンも種族もいない世界で、生きづらく感じることにはならんのか？」

「慣れるさ」ロキは素っ気なく言った。もう、この質問には辟易としている。

「ああ、それはわかっとる」スリュムは同意する。「とにかく、わしはあやつに言ったことをお前さんにも言っておく。わしは真の平和が欲しいんだ。それを現実のものとするためには何だってする。あやつはお前さんのもんで、お前さんはあやつのもんだから、その通りに扱う。もしヘルブリンディが問題を起こすようなら、お前さんの支えとなろう」

「あいつは確かに決して歓迎はしてなかったな」ロキは言った。彼のシブとソーの間で危うく喧嘩沙汰に発展する事件があった事実をスリュムに知らせるにはまだ早かったが、王宮にたった一日しか滞在せずに突然ロキがソーを連れて北方にやって来た理由など想像に難くない。

「あやつは愚か者なうえ、危険な輩だ」スリュムが無遠慮に言った。彼もロキと同じくらいヘルブリンディが苦手だった。「そしてお前さんが法を語る者にならないことには、愚かな王となる。いずれ問題となるだろうな」

「彼はまだ王ではない」ロキが指摘する。「王になることなど永遠にないかもしれない」

「ビューレイストは奴には対抗せんぞ」スリュムが言った。「もっと自信をつけて良い助言者をつけりゃ、良い王になりそうなのにな、残念なこった。ヨートゥンヘイムはもう充分戦好きの王を戴いてきた。少しは柔和な時代も必要だろう」

ロキは何も言わなかった。シビャを二人合わせたとしても、ロキが成れるだろう王の半分の価値もないだろう。だが、絶え間なく続くヨートゥンヘイムの将来に関する談議で彼の名が上がることはまずない。いくら力や能力を磨いたところで、それを真に利用する機会すら与えられないというのなら、一体何の意味があるというのか。

「だが、今日はそんな話をするための日じゃあねぇ」スリュムはロキが静かに怒りを抱える間に犬をもう一度だけ撫でてから立ち上がり、伸びをした。「オーディンソンを起こしてきたらどうだ。わしは少しの間この子らを走らせて落ち着かせて来る。群れが目撃されたのは三日も前のことじゃねぇから、そんなに長い狩りにはならんだろうし、アシールに会う時にあまり興奮してるんじゃあまずいからな」

それは賢明な判断だったし、ロキはこれ以上スリュムとの意見の相違を見せずともすでに充分不機嫌になっていたので、幾つかの手配を済ませてから彼らは別れた。客室へ戻る道中で、ロキはスナールファリの様子を見に行くことにした。スリュムの民が彼女の面倒をよく見ているだろうことを疑うわけではなかったが、彼女はビューレイストの大のお気に入りであるし、何かがあってはロキは一生許されないだろうから。だが、すべて問題なかった。昨日のうちに充分な餌と飲み水を与えられていたスナールファリは頭と尻尾を隠して巨大な山のように丸くなり、すでに氷の結晶を纏っていた。明日になれば氷の繭に包まれて眠り、勇気ある子供たちがその身体によじ登って自由に遊べることだろう。

満足したロキは客室に戻り、ソーがすでに起きて着替えを済ませ、運び込まれた朝食にありついているのを見つけた。ロキが彼の向かい側に座ると大きな笑みを見せて快活な挨拶をしてきたので、ロキもそれを返すと自分の皿に料理を盛りはじめた。ソーは骨付き肉の肉部分を細かくちぎっており、骨自体はロキの大好物であるヒョールスの耳と共に脇に置いていた。そのささやかな気遣いはロキの苛立ちの幾らかを宥めた。二人は心地よい沈黙の中食事を続け、それはソーがロキに乳清飲料を温め直してくれと頼んだ時にのみ破られた。

氷原で獲物を狩る時に輝く金属と鮮やかな赤を纏うなど愚の骨頂であり、ソーはロキが最初の頃に思っていたほど愚かではなかった。アシールの王子はついに鎧を脱ぎ、もっと簡素な服装をしていた。柔らかでしなやかな焦げ茶色のズボンの裾をシンプルなブーツに包み、くすんだ灰緑色のシャツと着古された袖のない上着にきつく締めあげたリストガードをつけている。この狩猟に関しては着飾りすぎているが、他のヨートゥナーが気にすることはないだろう。結局のところ、彼は異境人なのだから。

「これでいいか？」食事を終えると、ソーが尋ねた。「狩猟用の服はこれしか持ってきてないんだ」

「ああ、とても良いと思う」ロキは答え、ソーを品定めするように見やった。簡素で装飾品のない革製の衣服は彼に王子と言うよりは戦友といった雰囲気を与えており、それはフリームスルサーに受けが良いだろう。だがまたも彼は髪を下ろしており、それはまったく別の意味で戦士らに受けが良いことになってしまう。慣習的にイヴィジャは成人するなり髪を結いあげるもので、髪を下ろした姿は彼らの寝台に上げる者だけが見ることが叶う。ソーはアシールで、誰もイヴィジャのように振る舞うとは思っていないだろうが…こうして鎧を脱いで髪を下ろした姿は唐突のように彼をさらに魅力的に見せていた。ただでさえ心を打たれたフリームスルスから彼の宝を守ることで忙しいというのに、とロキは内心でぼやいた。髪は結んだ方がいいだろう。その方が実用的でもある。

だが、その実用性の裏で、ロキはまたあの金髪に指を通して、全く別の理由で編み込みたいという衝動に駆られていることを認めざるを得ない。ソーの髪を自分のものと揃いにし、共に狩猟に出る兜をつけた戦士たちの中で二人だけが独特な姿をしているのを見せつけてやりたいのだ。

「髪は結いあげるのが慣習だ」ロキは言って自分の髪を示した。「あなたの髪を編んでもいいだろうか？」

「ああ」ソーは事もなげに答えると、ロキが立ち上がって彼の背後に移動する間も特に気にしている様子はなかった。「狩猟のことで他に知っておくべきことはあるか？」彼は尋ね、ロキはその髪を幾つかの束に分け始めた。

「北方の民にとって、フャルマートを狩るのは獣を殺す以上の意味を持っている。とても珍しく特別な生き物で、従うべき儀礼が多くある」ロキはソーの髪に指を通し、手を動かしながら言った。「戦士らを導き、後に他の民へ狩猟の歌を正しく捧げることができるよう、狩猟を見守るために必ずイヴィジャが一人同行する。狩人は七人以上いてはならず、できる限り何も持たず、自らの身体以外の道具を使わない」

「素手で狩りをするというのか？」ソーが衝撃を受けたように口を挟んだ。

「違う、違う。フリームスルスはそれぞれ氷刃を使う。スリュムはあなたに彼が大事にしている宝を貸すと申し出た。誇り高い強敵と戦い、得たアシールの斧だ」

「斧で狩るだなんて、一体どんな獣だと言うんだ？」ソーが尋ね、ロキは含み笑いを漏らした。

「とても、とても大きな獣だ。これは力を競い合う一大イベントだ。一頭の牡牛に対して一人のフリームスルスが立ち向かう。ここの主人はスリュム・ヤールだから、牡牛に立ち向かうのは彼だ。あなたの役割は彼の背中を守り、群れが団結して彼に突進してこないよう、蹴散らすことだ」

「それだけか？」ソーは明らかに残念そうに言った。

「それだけとあなたは言うけど、決して小さな役目ではないよ、ソー。突進してくるフャルマートに立ち向かうまで、北方のフリームスルスは成人したと見做されない。ここの若子らの誰もがあなたの役目を引き受けたくてならないけれど、誰も狩人に同行できるほど強くなったと認められていない。これは凄く名誉あることなんだぞ」

「なるほど」ソーは言って、少し気を取り直したようだ。彼を喜ばせるのは簡単なことだとロキは思った。彼としては大きな集団と共に儀式的な狩猟に参加することをむしろつまらないことだと捉えているのだが。しかし、オーディンソンがスリュム・ヤールの隣に立ち、勇気と力を以ってフャルマートに対峙したという報せが広がれば、大きな前進となることは違いない――そして、ロキは彼がそうすることを疑いもしなかった。

ロキは一歩下がると完成品を吟味した。ソーの髪はロキ好みの複雑なスタイリングをするには短すぎたので、後ろに結い上げる代わりに六つの束に分けて細い三つ編みを加えることにしたのだ。それだけでも良い出来ではあったが、装飾品を加えればさらに見た目がよくなるだろうとロキは考えた。また別の日に彼がルビーやガーネットを編みこむことを許してくれるかもしれない。それとも、将来的にはもっと長く伸ばしてもらい、好みの髪形にしてやれるかもしれない。ソーを輝く宝石と守護のルーンが刻まれたリングで飾り立て、ロキのものとして知らしめる…

「ロキ？」ソーが尋ね、唐突にロキは相手を凝視していたことに思い至った。いったい、今日はどうしてしまったというのだろう？

「良く似合ってる」彼は正直に告げたが、思わせぶりなウィンクを送るには少々慌て過ぎていた。「そろそろ出発した方がいい。他の者たちと合流するんだ。狩猟のために」

＊＊＊

集落を囲む塀の外にある丘で、スリュムと五人の成人したフリームスルスがそれぞれ質素なキャルタと太い縄を上半身に巻きつけただけの格好で彼らを待っていた。ヴェイジフンズは有り余っていた体力を少し発散した後の為か、楔形の陣を組んで配置されており、僅かに漂う獲物の匂いに前のめりになって、革紐を引っ張っては首環の鈴を小さく鳴らしていた。

今回ばかりはスリュムも厳格で真面目な態度を取っており、ありがたいことに特定されるような装飾や印のない、古いが鋭い戦斧をソーに手渡した。ソーは礼儀正しく会釈をしてそれを受け取ると、手慣れた様子で肩に担いだ。それと同等の慎重さで、スリュムはロキに儀式的な錫杖を渡した。ロキの身長程の長さを持つ骨の錫杖は狩猟の場面や成功と幸運を呼ぶルーンを象った繊細な彫刻が施されており、頭部には大きな輪形が載せられ、そこから幾つもの鈴がぶら下がっている。それはひどく古くて脆く、どちらかというと邪魔に感じるのだが、ロキはそれを大事に扱った。少しでも傷つけてしまえば、リキキンだろうがスリュムに殴り飛ばされてしまうだろう。

それは伝統――ロキの望みに対してもっとも重い言葉である――であるが、同時に美しいものでもあるので、ロキは慎重に錫杖を受け取り高く掲げると、強化された石突部分を地面に叩きつけ、大きな鈴が鳴り響かせた。それは犬の首輪に取り付けられた鈴の絶え間ないチリチリとした音ではなく、深く低い音であった。それだけを待っていたヨートゥナーは犬を押さえていた革紐を手放した。彼らは前方に飛び出し、狂ったように吠えながら一直線に雪の中を掻き分け、その巨大な体躯で狩人たちの通り道を作った。狩猟は始まった。

スリュムも直ちに行動に移り、足元の氷を呼び起こすと、緩やかな歩調にもかかわらず、最低限の努力で一気に何マイルも前進していた。狩人たちも無言でそれに続き、彼らは速度を増して北方にある岸辺の方へ向けて猟犬の後を追った。

ソーはロキを振り向き、そこに浮かんだ表情が困惑ではなく信頼であることに、ロキは密かに嬉しく思った。「俺たちはどうやって移動するんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。狩猟が始まった今、本当ならば一切口を利くべきではないのだが、ロキは沈黙にすぐ飽きてしまうので、儀式のこの部分については言及するのを怠っていた。

「私たちのやり方で」ロキは答えると、他の者たちが良く踏み慣らして行った道を外れ、地面の上に慎重に錫杖を横たえると、ソーの足元に跪いた。ソーが興味深そうに見守る中、ロキは舟型をした氷の塊を二つ形作り、旅の安全と素早さを祈願する印を焼きつけ、それをソーのブーツの裏に装着した。「スケートをしたことは？」彼はソーが足下を確かめている間に尋ねた。

「ずっと昔、ミッドガルドの凍った湖の表面を骨の刃をつけた靴で滑ったことはある」ソーが答える。「こんな形はしていなかった」

「まあ、要領は同じだ」ロキは言った。「だが、長距離ではこっちの方がいい。私が道を作るから、あなたはついて来るんだ」

彼は一瞬だけ意識を集中させると両手を大きく横に振り、周辺の混ぜ返された雪と割れた岩がさざ波を立てて平らになって、ソーが滑る練習をできるような平らで滑らかな氷のリンクが出来上がった。ロキは自分の分のスケート靴も召喚すると氷の上に蹴り出し、ソーの周囲をゆっくりと滑って彼に正しい足遣いを披露した。ソーは注意深くその様子を眺め、ロキが立ち止まった瞬間に今度は彼がロキの周りを滑ろうとしたが、両手に持った斧のせいですぐに体勢を崩してしまった。

「簡単に直せる」ロキは言って、己を彼から受け取ると背中に移動させた。ベルトと紐を工夫すれば、ハーネスのようなものを作り出すことができ、短い間ならば背中に斧を固定するだけの頑丈さはあった。背面の重みに対抗するために前のめりになったソーはもう一度足下を試してみる。すると数分内に彼はロキの周囲をすいすいと滑りはじめ、驚くほど上手に交互に脚を動かすリズムを習得していた。

「まるで飛んでいるようだ」ソーは笑い、速度を増すとくるりと回って編み込んだ髪を顔の周りでふり乱した。あまりに簡単に習得してしまったので、身体的なものがこれほど自然に身につくことにロキは腹を立てるべきなのだろうが、ソーは彼を笑わせたのだった。フリームスルスであれば誰もこのようなトリックに頼るようなさもしいことは良しとせず、伝統的なやり方で己の呼び起こす氷の方を好んだだろう。しかし、ソーはスナールファリの時にも見せたような積極性をもって新しい方法を受け入れ、その興奮は彼に伝染るほどだった。明らかにソーは問題なさそうだったので、ロキは錫杖を拾い上げて片腕の下に抱えると、空いた手を前方に突き出した。錫杖を持ったまま氷を呼びながら自分も滑るというのは少し難しかったが、困難に挑戦すらできないのであれば、彼は優秀なセイズル使いとは到底言えない。

蹴り出した彼はソーが続くための広い道を作りながら進み、背後を振り向くことはなかった。彼がソーの立場にいて誰かがそんなことをしたらロキはカンカンに怒っていただろう。助けを必要とするほどか弱い存在と見做されたということになるのだし、ロキはソーのスケート技術を信じていた。それでも、速度を上げながらもロキは背後にいるソーの息遣いに耳を傾ける。思った通り、彼が接近しているのが聞こえたので、彼は道をさらに広げ、彼が横手に来るに任せた。

「俺たちはあの者たちよりも軽い」ソーは言って大きな笑みを見せた。「あの者たちよりも速いかどうか、試してみないか？」

ロキは思わず笑い声を上げて速度をさらに上げると、二人は滑らかな氷の上をピッタリと息を合わせて滑り、狩人や猟犬に追いすがるのだった。

＊＊＊

彼らは実際に狩人を追い越すことに成功し、ロキが召喚した追い風が彼らを助け、猟犬を混乱させたのだとしても、それがどうしたというのか。ソーは喜びの雄叫びを上げており、二人は唖然としたフリームスルスの前を大きすぎる子供たちのように駆け抜けたのだから、どうでも良いではないか。フャルマートの狩猟は名誉と儀式を司る重大な行事であることから、スリュムは彼らのおふざけに喜んでいないようだったが、ロキのささやかな反撃だと把握できる程度には彼を良く知るので、ロキはこれ以上オーディンソンと個人的な会話を交わされる心配はなくなったと認識した。

ソーはこれらのことに気づかず、他の者たちの前を一度駆け抜けただけで満足したか、後はリーダー犬が遠吠えを始めると、狩人たちと歩調を合わせることにしたようだ。リーダー犬の吠え声は深く悲しげなもので、地平線に巨大な影が現れ始めるのに気付いた猟犬の群れから立ち昇る、手を触れることが出来そうなほどに濃厚な昂揚感とは対照的だった。接近するにつれ、巨石に見えたそれらは巨獣であることが明らかになり、狩猟会はフャルマートの群れに近づくと歩調を落とした。

ちょうど交尾期であるため群れは小さく、他の獣よりも大きな雄が一頭しかいなかった。雄は下方に弧を描く螺旋状の巨大な角が顎のところで外に向かって広がるのに対し、雌の角は頭部から上へ向かって内側へ曲線を描くことからも区別をつけやすかった。雄牛は雌を六頭従えた群れを形成しており、それぞれふわふわとした白い斑柄の毛皮とこぶのような角を持つこの春生まれたばかりの、まだ生後数ヶ月程度の仔牛に付き添っている。他にも成獣の半分ほどの大きさである一歳牛も連れており、彼らはまだ成獣の毛皮に生え変わっている最中なのか、ぼさぼさした毛並みは背中の部分が青みがかった灰色だが、毛先がまだ白い薄灰色の長毛も目立った。

群れには合わせて二十頭もいなかったが、遠目には生きて呼吸をする動物というよりは家屋の集合体に見える。成獣はそれぞれ身長二十フィート(約610㎝)ほどもあり、重厚な巨体を分厚く固い毛皮に覆われているため、見た目はさらに大きいのだ。それぞれがスナールファリよりも大きく筋肉質だ。かつて、ヨートゥナーに半家畜化され、野生の者たちが死滅する前まで、彼らはイスジルの主食であり、フリームスルスよりも余程強大な敵から身を守れるよう進化していたのだ。

「何故斧を与えられたかわかったか？」ロキは可愛らしく問い、ソーは罵声を呑み込んだ。

「あいつらが――」

「フャルマート」ロキが助け舟を出す。「その通りだ、ソー。フャルマートの群れだ。私たちの狙いは雄牛――角が低く顎で曲がっているやつだ。とんでもなく攻撃的になる雌牛からスリュムを守ることがあなたの役目だ。彼らの皮膚は分厚く、毛は長いから、力いっぱい殴りつけて進路を変えるんだ。そう簡単に負傷させることはない。この日、雌牛は一頭たりとも倒したくはないが、身の危険を感じたら躊躇はするな。彼らはもっとも強いフリームスルスから見ても危険な獲物だ。彼らに踏みつけられれば、二度と立ち上がることはないかもしれない。だが、仔牛を傷つけることだけは決してしてはならない――軽く押し返すだけでも駄目だ。それは禁忌であると同時に群れ全体の標的にされるのと同義であるからだ」

「了解した」ソーは言って、背中に手を回すとロキに縛り付けられた斧を揺すりながら引き出した。「大きいだろうとは思っていたが、ここまでとは思っていなかった。スナールファリでさえ仔犬に見えてしまうな！」

「怖いか？」ロキは答えを知りながらも尋ねた。

「いや、まったく」ソーは野蛮な笑みを浮かべて答えた。「だが、ミョルニルがあれば良かったとは思う。これまで対峙した中で最大の敵かもしれない。あれが俺の手の中にないことが残念でならない」

「またの機会に」ロキは静かに告げた。「あなたとミョルニルと私だけでまた来よう。その時は、あなたが雄牛に立ち向かい、私があなたの背を守る。きっと最高の狩りになる」

「それは楽しみだ」ソーは目を輝かせて言い、ロキはそっと微笑んだ。

「これ以上は喋ってはならない」彼はこれまでの会話だけですでに伝統を重んじるフリームスルスに否定的な眼差しを向けられていたことは無視して言った。「他の者たちをよく観察して動きを真似るんだ。私は監視者として同行しているからな、離れた所に立つ必要がある。だけど、困難に直面したら――」

「直面しない」ソーはどこか以前のような傲慢さを見せて言った。「お前はまだ俺が戦うところを見ていない。俺は誰の助けも必要とはしない」

「きっと素晴らしい光景なのだろうな」ロキは急に苛立ちを覚えて呟いた。先程はソーの髪に幸運のまじないを結び付けてやろうかとも思ったのだが、それは止めた。ソーの戦闘力が如何ほどのものか、本当に強いのか、あるいはほらを吹いているだけなのか、見極めることにしたのだ。もしも後者だとすれば？ロキは彼に害が及ぶようなことにならないよう、介入するつもりでいたが、正直なところ、ソーが突き飛ばされて尻餅をつくところは是非見てみたいと思っていた。

「幸運を」彼は手の一捻りで氷のスケートを融かすと退き、氷柱を召喚して宙高くに浮かび上がった。この新たな視点からは狩猟の様子が良く見え、彼はソーがスリュムと他の戦士たちに従って動揺した群れに向かって駆ける様子を眺めていた。

これほど近くまでくれば、麝香と尿の強烈な臭いを放つ雄の体臭がロキのところまでも届いた。それは独り身の雄牛が接近した場合に相手を追い払うために身に纏う臭いだ。発情期のため纏わりつくような臭いを放つ雌の体臭と真正面からかち合い、猟犬たちを狂わせるかのようで、興奮しきった吠え声が首環の鈴の音と共に鳴り響いた。彼らの立てる音で群れは彼らの接近に気づいており、すでに仔牛らを守るように円陣を組んだ成獣が鼻と蹄を鳴らす恐ろしい壁を築き上げていた。

スリュムが声を張り上げて命じれば猟犬らが反応して遠吠えを上げ、成獣に飛び掛かっては歯を鳴らし、フャルマートが突進する動きを見せればさっとその場から逃げた。雌牛は子供たちを守ることに専念していたので、猟犬たちが円を組んだ群れを横手の方に追いやり、雄牛を孤立させるのは比較的簡単なことだった。他の猟犬が不安げな声を上げる仔牛を狙う素振りを見せる間、鋭い牙を剥き出しにした二匹の猟犬が彼の前に立ちはだかったのだ。

初めのうち、雄牛は危険を察知せず、仔牛ではなく彼に注意を引きつけるように猟犬を相手に積極的に攻勢に出ていた。しかし、群れがある程度離れた位置まで誘導された瞬間、猟犬たちは一気に彼を包囲したため、雄牛は低く掠れた唸り声を上げながら地面に蹄を打ち付け、頭部を下げて巨大な角を左右に揺らし始めた。スリュムが猟犬を呼び戻すと、興奮しきっていたにも関わらず彼らは主人に従い、雄牛から遠ざかると、ヴェイジフンズと狩人に追い詰められた雄牛を見て低く嘶き始めた雌牛たちを大きく囲んだ。

五人のフリームスルスとソーは群れと、孤立してもまだ一歩も引かずに最大の危険を見極めようとしている雄牛の間に陣取った。スリュムが前に進み出て、両手に太い氷の棍棒を握り、肩を落として脚を大きく開くと、雄牛の目の前で身構えた。雄牛はまたも低く唸り、威嚇行為を繰り返した。時が来た。

ロキは錫杖を高く掲げ、鋭い音を立てて石突を足元の地面に叩きつけて鈴の音を響かせると、叫んだ。高い音程から始まったそれはさらに高くなり、その場にいる者たちすべての耳を劈くほどの悲鳴となる。他のヨートゥナーも深く轟く咆哮を上げ、突然沸き起こった大音量はフャルマートをパニックに陥れ、すでに気の立っていた雄牛は前に飛び出すなり突進した。

雄牛は雷鳴のような音を轟かせてスリュムに迫り、踏み潰さんとしたが、スリュムは相手が彼に覆い被さろうかというところまで粘ってから横に移動して棍棒を雄牛の横面に叩きつけた。棍棒は砕け散ったが、傷一つ負わなかったものの怒り心頭となった雄牛が再び突進しようと氷の上を滑りながら方向転換をするうちに、彼はすでに棍棒を再生させていた。スリュムは雄牛の横手にぴったりとついて、巨大な角と鋭い蹄の届かぬ位置を保ち常に回り込み、雄牛の横腹を棍棒で叩きつける。棍棒を振り下ろす度に彼の漏らす唸り声は、ロキの耳にまではっきりと聞こえた。彼はまだ真に雄牛を傷つけるにはいかず、現時点では相手を怒らせ、彼を角で抉ろうと首を振る雄牛をただ消耗させようとしている。

もし、ロキがこの狩猟に参加する機会が訪れたとして、彼はまったく違う戦法を取るだろうが、これが古くからのやり方だった。どちらも頭をろくに使う必要のない、獰猛な力がぶつかり合うだけのやり方。年齢と外見を考慮すれば、スリュムの力は確かに見事だったが、過去にも彼の戦法を見てきたロキにとっては見慣れた光景であった。代わりにソーに目を向けると、敵の目的が仔牛ではないと悟った雌牛らが雄を救出するべく攻勢に転じようとしてしており、彼は狩人たちと共に戦線を維持していた。

これが戦であれば、フリームスルスは氷の防壁を築き上げるか、自分たちの身を守る盾を作り出していただろう。しかし、これは名誉を得るための狩りであり、彼らの身を守るのは彼ら自身がその手から生み出す刃や棍棒、メイスやハンマーのみであった。経験豊富なハンターは前方に駆け出し、雌牛を一頭挑発しては突進させ、軽く横手に動いて武器で横面を叩く。雌牛は鼻を鳴らして体勢を立て直すと仲間のいる安全地帯へと戻っていった。仔牛からあまり離れたくないこともあり、雌牛らが一体となって動かない限り、狩人たちは二倍の大きさはあろうかという雄牛と格闘しているスリュムと比べれば圧倒的に危険度は少なかった。

肉と氷に囲まれる中で金属の刃を光らせるソーは彼らの隣では小さく見えたが、これほど距離が離れていても、彼が後退する雌牛の横腹に斧を叩きつけた時に長毛の毛皮に弾き返されるが、促されるたように仲間の下へ戻る雌牛を見据えるその顔には満面の笑みが浮かべられているのがロキからでも見えた。ソーは両刃の斧を軽々と扱っており、明らかに手馴れている。あるいは、アスガルドではまだその武器を使って戦闘訓練をするのかもしれない。彼は疲れた様子も見せず、斧を高く掲げ、他の者たちほどリーチが高くないので柔らかな目元や鼻先を狙っている。フリームスルスに喰らう一撃よりも、ソーが殴りつける時の方が獣も衝撃を受けているようなので、彼の腕力は実に目を見張るものだった。フャルマートはこの小さく奇妙な臭いの生き物を薙ぎ倒せないことに困惑している様で、猟犬の介入によってばらばらにされるまで、互いに寄り添って不安そうにしていた。

それは光景は圧巻ではある。苛立ちも露わに空を噛み、足掻く動物たちと荒々しく勇敢な狩人たち。スリュムスタズの主人スリュムが巨獣と取っ組み合い、片手で角を掴みその頭を下へ下へと引きずり、雄牛に膝をつかせる。それに対抗する雄牛はスリュムを頭上に投げ飛ばして踏み潰せるだけの足場を求めて地面に深い溝を生み出している。

ロキは欠伸を噛み殺した。彼はこのような狩りはしない。彼は狡猾に速やかに相手を追い詰め、動物らに詭計を持ち掛けて密かに屠り、周囲の景色に紛れて動く彼の姿を一目見られるだけでも偉業と思わせるほどに静かに狩る。彼は道楽のためにも食事の為にも狩りをしたことはあり、さらに言えば充分な腕前があっても、彼にとって趣味にできるほど狩りが楽しいと思えたことはなかった。とはいえ、この狩猟会がこれほど素早く手配されたのも彼の為ではなく、その夜この狩猟を物語るには充分見たので、彼は胡坐をかいて座るとソーの様子を見ることにして、果たして彼も話に聞く狂戦士となるほどの殺意に駆られるアシールなのだろうかと思案した。

その思考は何かが砕かれるような大きな音が響いたことで破れ、ロキはスリュムが雄牛の脚を折ったのだと思い至った。フャルマートは立つことができず、必死に脚を蹴り出しながらも横倒しになっていた。雌牛らは恐怖に声を荒げ、大気中に満ちた血の臭いに強い嫌悪感を見せ、後退し始めたかと思うと仔牛らの周囲を固めて、雄牛が倒れた場所から彼らを離すべく群れごと徐々に離れていった。

スリュムは角を掴んで雄牛の頭を上げると、鋭い氷刃で素早く、慈悲深く、その喉を掻き切った。雄牛はごぼごぼと音を立てながら吐息をつき、スリュムがそっとその頭を下ろす間に、すぐさま死へと滑り込み、その目からは光が失われた。狩猟は終わった。

スリュムは激しい息をつきながら雄牛の前に立ち、頭を後ろに投げやると低く波打つような叫びを辺りに響かせ、その叫喚は地平線にまでこだました。他のヨートゥナーはその叫びを耳にするなり同じく声を上げ、高所にいるロキもまた己が声を添えると、それは泣くような、地平を滑るような不協和音となって広がった。ソーは一瞬困惑していたが、自分も勝利の叫びを加え、巨人らの嘆きに対して掠れ、荒々しい音だったために考え直したようだ。ロキは彼の視線を捉えると小さく頷きかけたので、彼はヨートゥナーの深い響きとヴェイジフンズの鋭い吠え声の中ではほとんど聞こえなかったが、何度も声を張り上げるのだった。ロキ自身は叫びの音程を上げ、他の者たちには出せない高音を出すと、身の裡で脈打つその音に身を任せ、揺れ、彼にとっては長く続くことはない一族との一体感に酔いしれた。

その音はすでに不安げにしていた群れをさらに不安に突き落とし、互いに悲しげな鳴き声を上げながら素早くその場を後にした。彼らが遠く離れると、巨人は静かになり、スリュムが前に進み出た。彼は倒れたフャルマートの口を開くと、氷刃を荒々しく振り下ろして巨大な舌を切り落とした。血だらけの肉塊を片手で持ち、彼は一口分を歯で噛みちぎり、硬い肉を噛みながら、狩人たちが集まるのを見守った。彼らに舌を差し出すと、一人ひとり進み出て肉を一片引き千切るのだった。

ソーも進み出ると躊躇いなく、とはいえ彼は両手を使わねばならなかったが、堂々と肉片を掴むと小さな一片を引き千切り、すぐに口に放り込むと噛もうともせずに呑み込んだ。果物や穀物、火で焼いた肉を食べて育った者にとって、きっとひどく不快なものだろうとロキは思ったが、ソーは顔をしかめることも噎せることもなかった。彼は良くやった。スリュムが残された肉を猟犬たちに分ける間、ロキは氷柱を折り畳み、今では唯一人手を血に染めていない者として彼らの下に戻った。

彼はぐちゃぐちゃになった地面の上を進み、横たわった雄牛の前に立つ。汚れた鼻面にそっと片手を置き、またも錫杖を高く掲げて地面に叩きつけると、最後にもう一度だけ鈴を鳴らした。

「勝利はあなたのものだ、スリュムスタズのスリュムよ」彼は正式な口上を述べる。「この夜は輝かしい誉れの歌が歌われることだろう」

こうして儀式は終わり、フリームスルスはわっと歓声を上げるとにこやかにしているスリュムの背を叩きに彼に駆け寄り、遊び半分に互いを押しやったり、子供のように浮き浮きとしながら互いに話しかけはじめた。唐突に雰囲気が変わったことで、ソーは一瞬唖然としていたが、この雰囲気はむしろ彼にとっては馴染み深いもので、二の足を踏むこともなく彼らの中に飛び込むと、スリュムを褒め称え、雄牛の大きさにすっかり感心している様子。

ロキはほんの二分前にはしなかったことをしたと主張し、互いに何を見たかを描写しようと彼に話しかける巨人たちを手の一振りで追いやる。彼にはもう一つだけ仕事が残っているのだ。充分な場所ができてから、彼は死んだ雄牛の周りに氷を呼び集めて形作り、その巨体を氷の台座に乗せると大きな橇の脚を作り、前方には腰かけることのできる台を作った。どんなヨートゥンでもできることだったが、氷橇に軽量と遂行のルーンを編みこむことができるのは彼だけだ。こうすることで、彼が下がった後も台座が崩れることなく他の者たちに牽引されることが可能になるのだった。

スリュムが猟犬を集めて橇の前方に並べて革紐を取りつける間、他のヨートゥナーが胴体に巻きつけていた革紐を外し、ロキがこのために台座に取り付けておいた鉤や輪に括りつけた。獲物の解体はスリュムの館で行われることになっており、他の者たちが橇を引く中、座って運ばれる権利がスリュムにはあった。雄牛の死骸とスリュムを集落まで運ぶには五人のフリームスルスと猟犬たちが力を合わせなければできない。ロキも普段は橇に乗るので、貴賓としてソーも誘うべきだと彼を振り返ったが、その場に立ち尽した。ソーは狩人たちと何やら話し込んでいたのだ。

満面の笑顔になったソーが、巨大な戦士たちの背を叩き、そのために爪先立ちにならねばならないとしても平然としている光景は彼の心を掻き乱した。彼にはビューレイストと同様の気さくさが備わっているが、末のシブにある謙虚さがない。そして、スリュムと狩人たちはそれに反応し、ソーと冗談を言い合っては笑っているのだ。ロキに対してはスリュム以外の者たちは皆自制心を働かせるというのに。ソーは色白で着こみ過ぎているうえ、その服装が暗い色合いにもかかわらず、光り輝いているかのようだ。イヴィジューよりもさらに場違いに見えるはずなのに…そんなことはなく、この発見は焼けつくかのようで、ロキの口内に苦く饐えたような味が広がった。フリームスルサーはソーを気に入っているのだ。彼らはロキのことよりもソーを好んでいる。

ロキは虫唾が走り、激怒と羨望、傷心を同時に覚え、こんなことが欲しかったのではない、無知なアシールの王子を北方の民に取り入るよう働きかけた時に交渉したのは、こんなことのためではない。ソーなど呪われてしまえ。スリュムなど、皆呪われればいい。

ロキは儀式用の錫杖をぞんざいに投げやり、それが地面に落下して煩い音を立てると、ソーの笑顔が困惑顔に変わって彼を振り向いたが、ロキはもうどうでも良くなり、彼が口を開くのを待たずに駆け出し、氷の上を疾走して必要な速度に達するなり、両手をガクガクと動かして変化と風を召喚するルーンを描きだす。体が捻じれ、骨がぱきぱきと音を立てながら中心から空洞となり、風が上昇し始めると両腕を広げ、それらが平らになるのを感じる。直後には羽根が生え、すると風が彼を捉えて持ち上げ、彼は飛翔し、瞠目したソーを置き去りに空高くへと昇り始めた。

ロキは羽根を羽ばたかせ、慣れた隼の形に心地よく収まると、絶叫を上げる。駆け抜ける風と力強い翼を使って天高く、高くへと昇り、何処までも続く星ひとつ見えないヨートゥンヘイムの漆黒の空と、白く純潔な風景にぽつんと黒い染みを作る狩猟会だけが目に映るまでになった。白隼は純粋な目的だけがある生き物だ。本能と情熱がただ一つの目的に対して研ぎ澄まされている。急降下し、突き、殺す。だが、彼は腹が満たされており、捕食者としての彼の眼差しを引き寄せるほど素早く動くものもなかったので、ロキはこの形を取ることで感情を忘れ、思考を忘れ、ただ弧を描いて飛翔する。集落へ向かう狩人たちを追うことができる程度の意思を自分に残し、後は憤怒と嫉妬、切なる願いを変化する気流に乗せて洗い流すのだった。

飛翔するには危険な状態だ。この姿を長く保つほどに、元に戻るのが困難になる。飛翔と突撃、食事と休養以外にもあるのだということを思い出せなくなる。だが、今のロキはそのことすら無関心で、地上への束縛と彼を突き動かす原動力である煮えるような飢えからの自由を満喫していた。体を傾けて回り込み、風が恋人の手のように彼の身体を撫で下ろし、彼の尖った翼は鎌のように宙を切り、世界は眼下に広がり、狩り時となっていった。

＊＊＊

遥か眼下で小さな人影の集団が、ロキがぼんやりと建物と認識している角形の物体が集合した地に到着する頃になると、彼は何故獲物として相応しくなく、敵対者である可能性も低い者たちをこんなところまで追跡したのか忘れるところだった。だが、そこで最小の人影が集団から離れ、頭上を見上げたかと思うと片腕を上げ、その髪は氷光に照らされ黄金に輝き、その目はロキが辿りついた天空の縁のように青く、ロキは切望と欲望を思い出し、翼を閉じると石のように落下し、唸る風を掻き分けて最後の瞬間に翼を広げて鉤爪を上げ、勢いを殺ぐと掲げられた前腕に革を通り越して素肌を傷つけるほどしっかりと掴みかかり、ロキは着地した。重心を移し、瞬きもせずにソーを見据えると、誇らしげに羽根を膨らませた。

「ロキ」ソーはロキの鳥頭では到底理解できるはずもない何かの感情に満ちた声音で言って、ロキの胸を指先で優しく撫でた。無礼な仕草にロキはその指に噛みついてやろうかと思ったが、結局それを許し、ソーが彼に見惚れ続ける間嘴で羽繕いをした。ロキの恐ろしげな鉤爪が彼の腕に傷をつけたことも、ソーは気にしていないようだった。

そんな風に撫でられることも短期間しか耐えられず、すぐにそわそわとしはじめると苛立たしげにソーに向かって声をかけると、相手はすぐさま手を落とし、腕を高く掲げた。ロキは飛び立ったがソーの指先と声だけで充分己を取り戻したので、彼はあまり高く飛翔する前に隼の姿を放棄し地面に舞い戻ると、肩を激しく上下させ、過労に腕を振るわせながら身を屈めて着地した。

無頓着な様子を装って、彼は心を構えて立ち上がる。狩人たちはフャルマートの死骸を公庫の方へ引きずっており、集落の住民のほとんどがその解体を手伝い始めている。肉はこの先数ヶ月はもつように凍らせ、出汁を取るため、あるいは彫刻や建造物に使うために骨を除き、皮膚は大きく切り分けて製革や革細工のために取っておく。ヨートゥナーは誰も彼の変化を気に留めていない。イヴィジューが姿を変えることを好むのは誰もが知ることだし、この場の者たちは皆ロキの隼の羽を何度も見たことがあるのだ。

だが、ソーは感嘆の眼差しで彼を見つめており、破れたリストガードの隙間から見える、血のにじんだひっかき傷に片手を押し当てていた。

「お前は飛べるんだな」彼が言うと、怒りと隼の本能である攻撃性が混じって鋭い回答がロキの中で沸き起こったが、少し前に比べて苛烈さを失っていたため呑み込むことができた。風に触れられ自由を感じたことを思い起こし、ソーの声に含まれた畏怖と羨望を聞き取ることに専念した。

「飛べる」彼は誇らしげに言った。「私はフャルマートと対峙したことはないかもしれないが、翼に乗って狩りをしたことも、海の深淵で狩りをしたこともある。平原を駆け抜け、流氷に紛れて身を隠したこともある。ここのヨートゥンの誰よりも多くの獲物を狩ってきたし、もっと激しく戦ってきた」

自慢気に言うつもりはなかったのだが、より低い者として、弱い者として見られることには疲れ切っていた。特に、ソーにそんな風に見られるのは我慢がならない。スリュムが伝統的な狩猟にアシールが参加することを許したにもかかわらず、ロキには一度もその栄誉を与えたことがなかったという事実は、今になってロキを深く傷つけていたのだと彼は思い知った。他の誰もその不公平さに気づかないせいで、尚のこと傷が痛む。

しかしソーは、魅力的で光り輝くソーは、ロキが身の裡に抱える闇には全く気付いていないようだった。「俺と狩りをしないか？」彼は興奮を隠そうともせずに尋ねた。「隼として。お前が形作った鳥ほど美しい鳥を見たことがない」

近く婚約者となる相手から貰う最初の称賛としては、随分と奇妙な褒め言葉だ。しかし、それはソーがロキを連れて狩猟に出掛けたいという望みと同様に本心から来ているもので、ロキの苛立ちを宥めて比較的冷静な状態に戻す一助となった。

「ああ、もちろん」彼は言った。「また別の日に。あなたは今夜に控えている宴会の前に湯浴みして休んでおくべきだ。今日はこれ以上あなたに求められているものはない」

「そしてお前は？」ソーはロキを驚かせた鋭敏さで尋ねた。「お前は何を求められているのだ？」

「皆があなたたちの勝利を祝えるよう、私は宴会で狩猟の歌を歌う」ロキは彼に告げた。「私が狩猟に同行することが許されたのもの、このためだ。狩人たちの武勇の証人と成り、後にそれを伝え聞かせることができるために」『そして、勝者の一員として認められることはなく、私自身の武勇が称えられることはない。決して』と内心で続ける。

「ああ、そうだったな。お前はシェイプシフターであると同時に吟唱詩人でもあったな」ソーはまるでたった今ロキが何であるか思い出したかのように言った。歌い手であり魔術師、情夫であり肌馬、ヨートゥンヘイムの宝玉――大事にされ、丁寧に扱われ、そして他の煌めく飾り玉と同じくらいに役立つものとされている。だが、ソーはそこで言葉を終えなかった。「俺にお前の持つ才能の半分でもあればな」彼は明るく言った。「まあ、お前の歌にしっかりと耳を傾けることにする。俺たちの狩猟の後に、その話を上手に語り聞かせることができるようにな」

ロキは彼を凝視した。ここまでの怒りと驚きを覚え、必要な言葉を自分の頭の中でさえ形作ることができなかったのは生まれた初めてのことだった。ソーは理解していない。ロキがどんな思いでいるか、理解すること自体が不可能だ。それなのに。それなのに、舌の根も乾かぬ内に他のどの戦士よりも彼を対等な者として扱い、何気なく二人の未来についても言及したのだ。ロキの肌にまたも虫唾が走り、彼は再び己の姿を投げ捨て他の何か、どんな姿でも構わないから、こんがらがってしまった自分自身を置き去りにしてこの場を逃げ出したくなった。何故こんなことが起きているのだ？彼の計画は順調に進んでおり、アシールの王子は彼を信頼し、重宝している。それなのに、ロキは迷子になった気分を拭えず、ソーと時間を過ごすにつれてどんどん混乱していくのだ。

だが、そこでソーは友情を込めた仕草でロキの肩に腕を回したので、たとえその気になっても逃げられなくなった。「では行こうか」ソーはありがたいことに、そして腹立たしいことに、他愛なく言った。「風呂に入るにしても、ここの水はとんでもなく不快でな。俺のために温めてはくれないだろうか」

「まあ、いいけど」ロキは言って、ソーの体が放つ著しい熱量に寄り添いたい衝動を抑えた。「でも、何か私にとって得なことはあるのか？」

ソーはそれが良い冗談だとでもいうように笑ったが、ロキは浴場に引きずられる間もその答えを待っていた。

＊＊＊

結局、ロキは風呂の水を耐えられないほどの熱さになるまで温めることになった。もっとも、それはむしろ彼らに同行しようした、クスクスと笑い続けている若子たちを追い返すのが主な理由だったが。しかも、彼らより年嵩で、賢いはずのスリュムキンまでも突然日中に湯浴みをする趣味ができたらしく、浴場を出入りしてはソーのことを露骨にじろじろと眺め出す始末。ロキの最も苛烈な睨みでさえ、彼らを追い払うことはできなかった。ソーは昨日まであれほど嫌そうにしていた割に、彼らの視線を驚くほどよく耐えていた。ロキが彼に出会ってから一番幸せそうに寛いでいる姿を見せているのだ。彼が明らかにこれまで抱えていた緊張の結び目を、今日の狩猟が解したに違いないとロキは思った。

ソーにとっては形式ばった宮廷よりもスリュムスタズの何気ない雰囲気の方が気性に会っているようで、ロキは彼をもっとよく理解するためにこの事実を分析しているべきなのだが、目の前でソーが風呂の縁に後頭部を預け、湯気の立つ湯の中で身を横たえて、満足そうに溜め息をついている姿を見れば、とてもではないが集中できなかった。二人きりであったなら、ロキは彼の隣で横たわるか、その膝の上に座ろうとしているところだっただろうが、スリュムの館の全人口と思われる者たちの目の前でそんなショーを繰り広げるつもりはない。代わりに、彼は重く息をつき、熱にやられていない振りをして鷹のように鋭い眼差しで若子らを監視するのだった。

湯浴みの後、ソーは午後を惰眠を貪ることで過ごすつもりか、ベッドに倒れ込んだ。一緒に寝ないかという、悲しいことに思わせぶりなものは少しも感じられない誘いを断り、ロキは髪飾りと共に寝台の端に腰かけると、宴会の前に身だしなみを整えることにした。ソーはすぐに寝息を立てはじめ、ロキはすぐに宝石やリングを落とすと計画を見直し始めた。

彼はひと月ほどスリュムスタズに残ってから氷河を越えてヴァフスルーズニルスタズとフレースヴェルグスタズを訪れた後に海を渡ってウートガルズと鉄の森に向かう予定を組んでいた。しかし、今となってはそれが何をもたらすのかは明白だ。ソーは北方の荒くれ者たちに気に入られ、どうやらヨートゥナーに対する嫌悪感も薄れてきているようなので、確実にフリームスルスの方に靡き、模擬試合や狩猟や他の様々な愚かな行為に没頭するあまり、ロキの手の中からどんどん離れていってしまうだろう。これまでロキはソーを喜ばせようと躍起になるあまり、相手の体の大きさや奇妙な外見をもってしても、ソーがロキのような外れ者ではなく、率直な戦士のほうが気性が近いため、彼らの友情の方を好むだろうことは想像してこなかった。

これではだめだ。ロキはスタズのどこに出向いてもどこか不信感を持って迎えられることには慣れていたが、フリームスルスが王の長子には決して向けることのない慈しみをもってアシールの王子を受け入れるさまを見せつけられる侮辱を受けることだけは耐えられない。彼らがスリュムスタズに残るのは、長くて十二日程度。他の北方のスタズには脚を踏み入れることさえしない。代わりに、ロキはソーをまっすぐウートガルズに連れて行くことにした。

イヴィジャの城で部外者の思いをして、不安定に感じるのはソーの方であるべきだ。彼自身の居城で、彼と同じ境遇の者たちに囲まれていれば、有利な立場を保ち、もっとはっきりと思考することができるはずだとロキは確信していた。確かにそれはまた別の難関であるアングルボザとヤールンサクサをうまく遣り過ごさねばならないということになるが、それはその時が来るまで心配しても仕方がない。ウートガルズのもう一つの利点は、そこがアースガルズの番人の視界から隠されているということだ。ソーは一挙一動がヘイムダルに筒抜けだということを気にしている様子はなかったが、ロキは昔から求めもしない視線を嬉しく思ったことはなかった。

結論に達すると、ロキは僅かに落ち着いた。今夜の宴会では少なくとも彼の才能を披露する機会にはなるし、少しは楽しめるかもしれない。スリュムの主催する宴会はいつも楽しかったし、いくら準備期間が短かったといっても、オーディンソンを館に迎えるにあたって出し惜しみをするわけがない。今夜の宴会はこの先何年も語り継がれるようなものとなるだろう。ロキは自分の披露する歌を実に素晴らしい出来栄えにしなければならない。ということで、何も知らないソーが隣で眠る間に、ロキはそっと歌を口ずさみながら装飾品を髪に編み込み、どのように狩猟の物語を歌い聞かせるかじっくりと考えるのだった。

＊＊＊

あれから何時間も経ち、ロキが何とか見出した楽しみもとうの昔に消え去っていた。催し物のために彼は王族としての衣装を纏っている。一番好きな太い首飾りと一番出来の良いキャルタだ。そして、狩猟の歌も上手に歌ったために、館中の者たちが促されることなく勝利の雄叫びに参加していた。だが、それが終わるなりその場に集ったヨートゥナーの注目はスリュムと共に主賓席についたソーに完全に移され、ロキは取り繕ったような笑いを浮かべて相手にへつらうフリームスルスが次々とソーに酒を押しつけては会話を持ち掛け、独占する様子を黙って見ていなければならなかった。

しかも、ソーが迂闊にも彼らの注目を当然のように受け止め、他にも会話を持ちたがっている者たちを彼とロキの座るテーブルに招待し、まるで終わりの見えない狩りや戦いの話を語って聞かせるので、状況はさらに悪化した。馳走はすでに食べつくされており、今やロキ以外の者たちはソーを含めてスリュムの強力なアラカにすっかり泥酔している。ロキとてヒョールスの乳から作られた蒸留酒を充分に呑んだのだが、苦々しい気持ちが完全に払拭されていなかったこともあり、ソーがスリュムキンと共に笑い、腕相撲をし、とにかく魅力を振りまいて人気を得る間、ロキの機嫌は急降下し続けほろ酔い加減を保っていた。

しかし他の者たちに対して、アラカは充分な仕事ぶりを発揮していた。虚勢を張っていた若子の幾らかは挑戦に負けてすでに気を失っており、少し経験を重ねているヨートゥナーは笑ったり叫んだり大騒ぎをしては二人組や少数の組になって個室に移動したり広間の台座の上で寛ぎ始めている。あと一時間もすれば、この場に残ることにした者たちの間で乱交が始まるだろうとロキは予期していた。スリュムのホスピタリティはとにかく伝説級なのだ。

そろそろこの場を去る頃合いだ。顔を赤らめ瞳を輝かせたソーはまだ他の者たちと笑い合って盃を交わしているが、呂律が回らなくなっており、さらに酔いの回ったヨートゥナーの彼を見つめる視線がロキは気に入らなかった。昨日の会話を経ても、ソーが乱交のお誘いを受けた場合にどう反応するか分からなかったし、それを知りたいとも思わなかった。ソーは彼のものであり、それを変えるつもりな毛頭なかったのだ。

「ソー」ロキは身を乗り出してソーの太腿に片手を置くと言った。「遅くなってきたし、頭がくらくらする。部屋まで連れて行ってくれないか？」

「まだ宵の口ではないか！」ソーは少し大きすぎる声で言うと、ロキを振り向く時に前方に倒れそうになり、彼の肩を掴むことで姿勢を正していた。「疲れたなどとは言えんぞ！」

「疲れたわけじゃあなさそうだ！」数席離れた位置から大声が上がり、うるさいせせら笑いが幾つも湧いた。ロキはかなり本気で凶悪な蚤の群れを召喚してやろうかと考えたが、泥酔したソーには彼らの仄めかしたことが分からなかったようだ。

「気分が悪いのか？」彼はロキを覗き込むようにして心配そうに尋ねた。「俺がお前を怒らせたか？」

ソーの優しい態度はその酒臭い息で台無しだったが、それでもロキを少し喜ばせた。「怒ってないよ」彼はなるべく明るく聞こえる声音を作って言った。「私はただもう寝たくてしょうがなくて、あなたに部屋まで連れて行ってほしいだけだ。今すぐ。お願いだ」最後の言葉を加えるのは遅すぎるほどだったが、ソーはすでに動き出しており、椅子から転げ落ちるように立ち上がり、ロキの肩を掴んだ手はそのままだった。

背後で冷やかしの声や喚き声が上がったが、ロキは歯を食いしばってそれらを無視して、ソーをほとんど引きずるようにして広間を去り、客室まで移動した。ソーは躓いてはひどく不安定に歩を進めながら、徐々にロキに寄り掛かる重石のような存在に成り下がっていた。ようやく寝台まで辿りついて彼をその上に放り投げた時は随分とほっとした。

「本当に怒ってないんだな？」ソーは目を瞬かせて彼を見上げる間、ロキはアシールの好む重ね着やレースを罵りながらソーの服を脱がせていった。彼はどうもロキが怒っているという考えにこだわっているようで、先程から何度も同じ質問を繰り返しているので、ロキは本当に苛立ちを覚え始めていた。

「そうだとしたら、あんたはどうやってその埋め合わせをするんだ？」彼のズボンを引っ張り下ろしながらピシャリと言い放てば、ソーは下着だけになっていた。ソーはまるでそれが途轍もない難問であるかのように息をひそめて考え込んでおり、ロキはこの馬鹿の首を絞めてやる寸前にまでなっていたが、その時ソーが突如起き上がって彼の肩を両手で掴んだ。

「何をしてお前を怒らせたにせよ、本当に済まないと思っている」ソーは筋の通った言葉を並べるのに苦労しながら、たどたどしく告げた。「お前は俺に親切に接してくれた。だから俺も同じくしたい。お前の友人になりたい。俺は――」ロキは本心から興味を抱いて辛抱強く待ったが、ソーは思考の糸を見失ったようで、今は何やらロキの顔にかかる一房の後れ毛に気を取られているようだ。「お前は何て美しいんだ」ソーは彼に告げ、その表情が混乱に歪んだ。「俺たちが――俺たちがただ出会っていれば良かったのに。ただ行きずりの二人として出会っていれば、俺たちは――」

「私たちは、何だ？」ロキはソーの語尾が途切れると尋ねた。こんなことは無意味だ。ソーはアースガルズの王子であり、彼はヨートゥンヘイムの王の子だ。行きずりで出会うなどありえない。

ソーは邪魔なその一房の髪をロキの耳にかけた。「こういうことだ」彼は言うなり上体を寄せてロキに口づけた。彼はあまりに強くアラカの味がしたし、ロキの顎に髭が擦れたが、彼の口づけは甘く真摯で、機嫌が悪いにもかかわらず、ロキは彼の姿を初めて見た時からこの瞬間を待ち望んでいたのだ。彼がラウフェイ王の前で苛烈に、傲慢に、そして短絡的に行動していた場面を目の当たりにした時から。ロキは口づけを返してソーに寄り添い、ロキが両手をその裸の胸板に滑らせるとソーは低く喘いだ。

ソーはキスをさらに激しいものに変えて、目も開けずに彼を抱き寄せたのでロキはその膝の上に腰を下ろし、彼の肉体の強烈な熱と唇の柔らかさに身を預けた。ロキはまだ怒っていたが、その対象がソーなのか、自分の民なのか、はたまた自分自身なのか分からなかった。だが、彼はその怒りを捻って欲の炎にくべる薪に変え、ソーをベッドに押し倒した。ソーの唇から離れると、ロキは彼の首筋に口を添え、この貴重で完璧な王子に対する優位を示すべく彼に噛みつき所有の印をつけたくてならなかったが、なんとか自制心を働かせる。アシールがそのような行動にどう反応するか定かでないためだった。

ソーは鼻を鳴らすような妙な音を立てたので、ロキは静止した。「ソー？」ロキは尋ね、上体を起こしたが答えがない。ソーはただそこに横たわり、何の反応も返さず目を閉じたままでいる。「ソー！」彼はもっと鋭く言ったが駄目だ、ソーは仰向けに横になり、緩やかな呼吸が時折酔った鼾に変わった。

彼は眠っていた。

このうつけは眠ったのだ。ロキは激怒した。彼は…彼は相手を…相手を平手打ちに、否、殴りつけてやる。彼を叩き起こして怒鳴り散らし、部屋から追い出して氷の上で眠らせる――ただし、そんなことをすれば他の者たちに見られてしまうし、これまで誰にも、そう、誰にも、ロキと事に及ぶ前に寝落ちされたことなどなかったし、それに、それに――

ソーは小さく唸り、ロキを手探りで掴むと近くに引き寄せて両腕を背に回した。彼は顔をロキの髪の中に突っ込んで息をつき、やがてロキが爪を立てていた両手を相手の胸板にぺたりと平らに置くまでしばらく落ち着きなく動いていた。

オーディンソンにはこの報いを受けてもらう。これは高くつく。だが、今夜ではない。酔いに任せて殴り合ってもロキの目的には近づけないし、自分を見世物にするつもりも、他のヨートゥナーにどのような侮辱を受けたのかも知られたくない。だが、ロキは忘れはしない。

ソー・オーディンソンは苦しむことになる。


	5. 他のどんな喜びよりも、愛の痛みの方が甘いものだ

ソーは目を覚ましたが、覚めなければ良かったと数十年振りに思った。頭はずきずきと痛み、口の中には嫌な味が広がっている。身動ぎしようとすれば、部屋全体が回転する様で吐き気を催した。いったい、あのアラカという飲み物には何が入っているというのか。彼にこのような二日酔いの苦しみを与えるとは。

何度か試みた後ようやく起き上がり、吐き気に負けずに辛うじて着替えらしきものを済ませると、付属の小さな洗面所で凍るほど冷たい水を入れた桶に顔ごと突っ込んでなんとか覚醒しようとした。己の惨めさに駆られていたソーは、髪から水を絞り出し始めた時になってようやく、客間には自分一人しかいないことに唐突に思い至った。

ロキはきっと彼を起こすのを諦めて、一人で朝食を食べに行ったのだろうと彼は思った。二人で共に食事ができないのは残念だ。ソーはすでに彼と共に過ごす二人きりの朝が好きになっていたのだが、昏睡状態のソーを置き去りにしたロキを責めることなどできない。昨夜の宴会と同じ広間で朝食が出されているだろう推測に、ソーは結構な自信がある。なにしろ、この集落においてそれだけの広さを持つ建物はあれだけだ。ソーは髪が顔にかからないよう後ろに撫でつけて何とかブーツを履いた後、ロキと食べ物を求めて部屋を出、できればその順番に見つけたかった。

この時になって初めて、彼はヨトゥンヘイムの永久の薄明をありがたく思った。少なくとも、こうして広間へ向かう間、太陽の光に照り付けられる恐れはないのだから。もう午前も半ば頃かと思われたが、集落の中に生活の気配はあまりない。どうやら、昨夜の祝宴でぼろぼろになったのは彼だけではないようだ。

幸運なことに、広間の角を曲がってすぐに見慣れた後ろ姿が歩いているのを発見し、彼は急いで彼に駆け寄った――少なくとも、ある意味『急いで』と言える程度には。

「おはよう、ロキ！」彼は相手に追いつくとできるだけ明るく言った。「お前は俺よりは気分が良さそうだな？」

「『良い』の定義は何だ」ロキが鋭い声音で言ったので、ソーはクスリと笑った。どうやら、ロキも今日は機嫌が悪そうだ！

「お前なら、自業自得な病を追い返すトリックの一つや二つ、知らないか？」彼は尋ねる。

ロキは凍りつき、非常にゆっくりと彼に振り向いた。ソーは相手の顔に浮かんだ表情に、一歩退く。「トリックだと？」ロキが低く唸る。「教えてやろう、オーディンソン。今日ばかりはあんたの気分を良くするために私がトリックとやらを使うなど、そんな気は微塵もない」

ソーは唖然と彼を凝視し、二日酔いの濃霧の中、頭を非常にゆっくりと働かせた。いったいどうしてこんな反応が返ってくるのだ？

「ロキ？俺はお前を怒らせたのか？」試しに訊いてみる。

ロキは両手を振り上げた。「あんたはどう思う？」

俺はお前が俺の頭痛を悪化させていると思う、とソーは苛立たしげに思ったが、口論をするほどの元気がないので逆に相手を宥めることを選んだ。「俺がお前をどうやって怒らせたにせよ、俺は――」

「どうやって怒らせたにせよ！？」ロキはピシャリと言い放ち、両目を眇めた。何故かソーの選んだ言葉は相手を苛立ちから憤怒にまで押しやってしまったようだ。「あんた、よくも――なんで私が怒っているのか、わかってるのか？」

「いや、まあ」ソーは言葉を濁したがすでに遅かった。

「あんたなんて、脳も機知も足りない、何の価値もない大馬鹿者だ！」ロキは吐き捨て、指先がピクリと動いて氷の細糸がその手に浮かび上がったかと思うと、何やらナイフに見える物体が形作られ始めた。「あんたの顔なんて見たくもない！」

唐突なロキの暴言にソーはあまりに驚いてしまったために、彼自身の怒りが燃え上がるまで少々の時間を要したのだが、それが一旦発火すると、彼の怒りは勢いよく燃え盛った。よくも彼に向かってそんな口が利けたものだ。ロキは侮辱された口さがない女のような態度を取っている。ソーがただ、かなり合理的に、相手に二日酔いを消し去ってくれるか――単純で短いその呪文をアスガルドの治療師はしょっちゅうかけてくれたものだ――そう尋ねただけだというのに！

アスガルドの王子がこのような仕打ちを受けることはあってはならない。たとえ、同じ王子からでもだ。ソーは直ちにこのことを相手に告げようとしたのだが、疲労と二日酔いに動きが緩慢になっており、怒りを表現する言葉を見つけた頃にはロキはすでに踵を返して歩き去っていた。

好きにすればいい。ロキがそうやってどこぞへと足を踏み鳴らして向かって、想像上の侮辱に対して拗ねると言うならば、そうすればいい。ソーは何としても飲み物と、そして考えただけで吐き気が込み上げてくるが、食べ物にありつかねばならない。ロキなど、後でやって来て彼に謝らせればいいと、ソーは自己中心的に考えた。この集落の中、ロキを追いかけ回すことなどしない。

ソーは去っていくロキの後姿を無視して、館の入り口に向かった。ありがたいことに、そこには何十もの新鮮な水の入った水差しが用意されており、中に入るなりソーは手近のものを掴んで可能な限り早く飲み干すと、もう一つ手に取り、またもう一つに手を伸ばした。

それだけでも気分が良くなったソーは皿に肉を盛り――卵やチーズはなしだ。それにはまだ早い――辺りを見回して座る場所を探した。広間の奥に見間違いようのないスリュムの巨体を見つけると、彼は昨夜のどんちゃん騒ぎを寝て治そうとしているのか、テーブルに突っ伏し、あるいは角のほうでごろ寝しているヨトゥナーを回り込むようにしてそちらへ向かった。

「お前さんもわしの気分同様にクソみてぇな顔してるな」挨拶代わりに言ったスリュムは彼の他に四人の若いヨトゥナーのいるテーブルにソーがつくのを待った。「こいつを少し飲んどけ」そう言って、彼は例の乳清飲料の入った大きな骨のカップをソーに突き付けてきた。乳の香りに、ソーは一瞬吐きそうになったが歯を食いしばって飲むと、確かに最初の拒否反応を乗り越えれば、腹の中に温かな物が入ったおかげか、少し気分が良くなってきた。

彼らはその後黙々と食事をした。若いヨトゥナーは見るからに顔色も悪く、震えるようにして朝食をつついていたが、美味な肉の燻製や充分な水はすぐに役割を果たし、ソーが食事を終えて安堵の息をつく頃には会話が持たれていた。

「わしのバーンには昨夜のうちに会っとるな」スリュムはソーが食事を終えたことに気がつくと、口を開いた。「だが、こいつらの名前まで憶えとるとは思っとらんよ。こっちがベルグフニール、スリヴァルディにフルングニル――そしてこっちはわしのじゃないが、彼のベラのことは良く知っていた、とでも言えばわかるか。こいつのことは我が子のように思っとる」

ソーはスリュムの子らに頷きかけ、確かに昨夜彼らと言葉を交わしていたことをぼんやりと思い出していた。そしてある時点では腕相撲の相手となったことをはっきりと思い出せるエイヴィンドにも頷きかける。彼らは全員、どことなくスリュムの面影があったが、ソーの視線は最年長であるベルグフニールに留まった。彼には確かにスリュムと同じがっしりとした体躯が備わっていたが、顔の造作はずっと繊細なものがあった。どことなくロキの面影すらある気がする。

否。一瞬後にはそれを否定し、彼はその考えに少し恥入った。だがスリュムは彼の視線を追い、ニヤリと笑っていた。「綺麗な子だろう？」彼は誇らしげにベルグフニールの背を叩く。「わしよりずっと綺麗だ！この子はゲタによく似たんだ」

ベルグフニールはぐるりと目を回す。「俺のゲタが誰か知らないくせに」彼は生意気に言うと、スリュムがその腕を殴る振りをしたので身を躱していた。

「ああ、だがあれは良い夜だった！」スリュムは下品な笑い声と共に言った。「あの中の誰だったにしろ、凄ぇ綺麗な奴だった。綺麗な顔は好きだからな」と加え、彼は居心地悪くなりそうなウィンクをソーに寄越し、テーブル中が爆笑して口笛を鳴らした。一拍置いて、ソーも笑った。事実可笑しかったし、綺麗と言われて悪い気はしなかった。

「うわ、ベラ、止めてくれよ！」ベルグフニールが大声でぼやき、スリュムと同じくらいに満面の笑みを見せてからソーを向いた。「お前さんの好みがどうかは知らねぇが」彼は実に思わせぶりに言った。「俺としては、悪酔いを追い払うには体を動かすことが一番だと思う！ベラほどの強い戦士ではねぇかもしれんが、お前さんにその気があるなら、訓練場で組手はどうだ？」

「ああ、それはいいな！」ソーは嬉し気に言った。ついに、霜の巨人と練習試合をする機会が訪れたのだ！「訓練着に着替えてくるから、そこで落ち合おう」

「訓練するための服があるってぇのか？」フルングニルが不思議そうに言ったので、気がつけばソーは混乱する若子らに発汗という現象について説明する羽目になり、身体を動かすことで肌が濡れるという概念に興味をそそられると同時に嫌悪感を抱きもしているようだった。

ソーが手伝うと申し出たにもかかわらず、スリュムの子らはテーブルを片付けると、訓練場の準備をしに立ち去ったので、ソーは彼らに合流するまでに数分間スリュムと二人きりになることができた。図らずも機会を得たので、彼はこの年長のフリームスルスの助力を得るべく先程のロキが見せた説明のつかない態度について語り聞かせたのだった。

「ああ」スリュムは言ったが、その思慮深げな表情は瞳に浮かんだ楽しげな光によって損なわれていた。「ということは、わしらの銀の舌の有名な癇癪を見せつけられたってわけだな。あまり気に止むでない、オーディンソンよ。そっとしておけば、その内落ち着く」

「では、あいつが何故俺に怒りを向けているのか分からないと？」ソーは少し残念そうに言った。

スリュムは肩を竦める。「イヴィジャの行動の理由など、誰が分かるってぇんだ？」彼は言った。「しかも、わしはイヴィジャと寝たことがあるだけでなく、イヴィジャを産みもしたんだぞ！今日はあやつのことは放っておけ。それがわしからの助言だ。あやつが落ち着いたら、お前さんが何をしちまったのか話してくれるだろう。癇癪を我慢して何を言われても頷いておけ。そのうち嵐は過ぎ去る」

ソーは曖昧な調子で助言に感謝した。スリュムは様々な用事があるとのことで、ソーは彼に暇を告げ、水の入った大瓶をもう一本取ると、部屋まで持って帰った。ロキはまだそこにはおらず、彼の痕跡すら見当たらなかったので、ソーは古いレギンスと着古した袖なしのチュニックに素早く着替えた。ロキに関するスリュムの妙に軽視した助言にソーはまったく納得がいってなかったが、話し合おうにもロキがいないので、彼はとりあえず助言に従ってみることにした。なにしろ、スリュムはロキとは長い付き合いなのだから。

＊＊＊

訓練場は犬舎近くに位置した氷の表面に浮かび上がった大雑把な円を描いたリングの形をしていた。ソーが到着すると、すでに少数の観戦者が集まっていた。彼らが道を開けるとベルグフニールとスリヴァルディが踏み荒らされた地面を新たに凍らせて平らにしている最中で、フルングニルとエイヴィンドは親切にもソーの使う金属の武器を並べていた。彼は借りた戦斧を持ってきていたのだが、彼らが努力して武器を集めてくれていたため、それを置くとドワーフ製のものと思われる使い古され、意図的に刃の切れ味を悪くした剣を選んだ。

「じゃあ、まずは剣からか？」ベルグフニールはソーが鈍剣を手に取るのを見ると言った。「剣の刃の部分はなし。尖端が触れれば一点入る？」

ソーはもう長い事そんな遊びのような訓練をしてこなかった。子供用の鈍剣は随分昔に手放し、最近はほとんど常にミョルニルを使っていた――もちろん、充分な手加減はしていたが、エインヘリャルや友人たちと訓練試合をする時は激しく戦った。またこうして遊戯のような訓練をするのは楽しいだろうし、昨夜の後でそれほど激しい運動はしないほうがいいだろう、と彼は結論した。

三十分後、彼は前言撤回していた。

ああ、確かに楽しい――爽快で呼吸を奪われるほど楽しいし、彼が普段頼る大きく武器を振り回す戦法や純粋な腕力を用いることなく、彼より余程大きな対抗者に持てる戦闘技術の全てを使わねば相手を出し抜き、裏を掻くことはできなかった――が、とてもではないが簡単なことではなかった。剣の先端でつつくことでしか点数は得られず、ベルグフニールにスリュムどころかソーほどの力はないにしろ、非常に守りが硬く、ソーはベルグフニールの氷刃の分厚い尖端を躱しながら相手の弱点を突くことにとても苦労した。

これはどちらかというとシフやファンドラルの戦闘スタイルだったので、彼らの用いる戦闘技術を必死に思い出そうとしていたが、一時間が経過する頃には、彼は激しい呼吸を繰り返し、顔に貼りつけた満面の笑みのせいで頬が痛んでいた。水を飲み、点数について言い合うために休憩に入ると、彼の緩いチュニックは地面に放り投げられていた。首にかけた魔法のペンダントの効果は強すぎるほどで、まるで真夏の暑さの中で訓練しているかのようだったため、もう上着の存在が耐えられなかったのだ。上半身を剥き出しにベルグフニールと対峙すると、周囲がざわつき、次の打ち合いが終わる頃には観戦者が二倍になっていたことに彼は驚かなかった。

それはソーにとって決して珍しいことではなかった。アスガルドでは一世紀以上もエインヘリャルと公開訓練をしていたし、その時はいつも大勢の観戦者が集まってきた。この場において彼はもっと立ち振る舞いに気を付け、良く戦い、そして何よりもベルグフニールの大槌を躱して背中から倒れてしまわないよう細心の注意を払わねばならなかったが、彼の頭に浮かぶのは、岩のようにごつごつした、あるいは滑らかな頭が並ぶ中に黒髪の姿がないこと、あの彼特有の半分楽しげな、半分思慮深げな眼差しで彼を見つめる、キラキラと、そしてすらりとした人影がないことだった。

ロキはどこにも見当たらなかった。

ベルグフニールとの爽快な練習試合の間、その考えは彼の脳裏に居座った。ミョルニルなしで自分より背が高く、横にも大きい相手に通常の戦法を取る間も。そして興味深そうにしている数人の戦士を相手にアスガーディアン戦術の基礎技術を幾つか披露する間も、ずっと彼を苛ませた。それでもいつものように、運動は彼をスッキリさせ、浴場へ足を向けたソーは体調が回復し、頭も明瞭になっていた。

どうやら訓練場で彼をじろじろと見たことで満足したか、彼の取り巻きはついてこなかったため、ソーはピリピリとした雪とたっぷりの石鹸で汗をしっかりと洗い流してから残念ながら温い風呂の中に入る間、平安を得ることが可能となった。

二日酔いと共に彼の怒りも過ぎ去り、ここに至って今朝ロキが見せた驚くべき癇癪が何処から来たのか考え始めた。少なくとも、昨夜の出来事に関して、ソーはロキの披露した歌をはっきりと思い出すことができた。ロキが歌い、舞う間、すっかり魅了されてじっと見つめていたことは嫌になるほどはっきりと憶えている。動く度にあの儀式用の煌びやかなスカートや装身具が奏でる小さな音は、ビロードのような彼の歌声にぴったりと寄り添う調和性のあるものだった。ロキの歌は言葉よりは音に重点が置かれ、その喉からさざ波のように湧き起こる滑らかな歌声は複雑なパターンで上下しながら流れていった。

アスガルドの吟遊詩人が大いなる情熱と技術をもって歌う長い物語に慣れていたソーにとって、それは不思議で素晴らしい光景に思えた。物語を紡ぎながら踊る吟遊詩人など見たことがなく、狩人の力強い一撃、獲物の足掻きと撃沈を再現して息を切らせるさまを見たことはなかった。銀の舌の二つ名では、ロキの才能の半分も言い表わすことができておらず、彼の演技が終わると誰よりも大きな歓声を上げ、彼が席に戻ると称賛の言葉を絶え間なく注いだのだった。

その時、ロキはソーの称賛を一身に受けて、充分嬉しそうに見えたが、その後は？ソーは酒を飲んでいたことを憶えている。ヨトゥナーの蒸留酒の持つ、人を欺く甘味と苛烈に燃えるような後味を憶えている。スリヴァルディが語った熊と狩人の長く、蛇行する冗談に対し、大爆笑していたのは憶えているが、話のオチは思い出せずにいた。それを除けば、昨夜の記憶はあやふやで真っ黒な穴となっていた。どこかでロキに寄り掛かり、彼の力強さに驚いたことをぼんやりと思い出せる。二人の部屋の床が足下でぐらりと揺れて、ベッドに倒れ込む時に周りがぐるぐると回転していた不快な記憶もある。ロキの手が彼の肩に置かれ――そこで記憶は途切れていた。

ソーは馬鹿ではない。彼が泥酔してロキによって寝かせられたことと、今朝ロキに怒りをぶつけられたことが繋がっているのは想像に難くなかった。ソーは昔から人前でもべたべたする傾向にあったし、酒に酔えば欲に負けることだって密かに認められたため、酔った勢いで彼に迫ったとしても驚かなかったが、これまでそんなことがあっても相手を怒らせたことなどなかった。それに、ロキだってソーの体に対して堂々と興味を示していたではないか。ソーはすでにヨトゥナーがセックスに対して親密さや交際の意図を求めていないことを理解していたし、特にあのような祝宴の後に友人同士で楽しむことなどよくありそうなものだった。だから、ソーがロキに迫って嫌がられたというほど単純な話ではないはずだ。

否、おそらく、泥酔状態にある内に何か真に卑劣なことを言ったかしたか――そしてソーはこう理解せずにいられなかった。おそらく、ヨトゥナー特有の体の構造に関して非常に傷つけるようなことを言ったのだ。そう思いたくはなかったが、それ以外にロキをあそこまで起こらせるようなことが他にあるだろうか？

ソーは忍び寄る恐怖に駆られ、風呂の不快な温さや体中に残った筋肉痛も忘れた。もしもそうならば、彼は己とロキにひどい恥を晒し、父に責められた時の言葉通りに、自惚れた残酷な子供のままで間違いなかった。そもそも何があったのか思い出せないという事実は責任感に追い詰められた彼の感情を和らげることはなかった。ロキは彼を歓迎し、親切にしてくれたというのに、こんな酷い仕打ちで相手に報いたのというのか？

悪いのは自分自身だと結論し、恥辱に焼かれる思いをしたが、今朝の自分の態度を思い出して余計に落ち込んだ。ベッドの中では不作法に振舞い、翌朝にはロキの気持ちなど気にも留めずに戦士たちと冗談を言い合うなど、ロキは彼をどう思っていることだろう？彼と結婚するつもりがないからと言って、彼を無碍に扱っていいことにはならない。ロキのことはきちんと敬うべきだし、それ以上に、ソーは彼に友情を約束したのだ。つまり、彼はロキに謝らなければならない――今すぐにだ。

ソーは慌てて風呂から上がると、できるだけ素早く身体を拭いて着替えた。ロキのことは朝一番に探し出すべきだったが、それに関しては今更どうすることもできない。ロキはいったいどこにいるだろう？

ソーは皆目見当もつかなかった。集落内の建物の配置はすぐに把握できていた。大きな集落ではあったが、都市のような複雑さはなく、ロキが身を隠す場所など限られてくる。だが、問題は集落の周りには広大な平原が広がっており、一人になりたければロキには天空そのものがあるのだということを、昨日あれほど素敵に実演してくれたではないか。

二人に宛がわれた客間で彼を待った方が確実だと、先程ロキがそこにいなかったのにもかかわらず、ソーは結論した。部屋で昼下がりの時間を潰したほうが、集落を彷徨ったせいで無頓着にしていたのだと思われるよりはいい。

浴場から客間までの短い距離を歩く間、彼はフリームスルサーのグループとすれ違い、彼らに温かく迎えられた。どうやらスリュムキンも二日酔いから回復し、集落に日常が戻ってきたようだ。好意的な誘いを丁寧に断りながら、ソーは彼らにロキの姿を見ていないか尋ねる。ニヤニヤとからかうような返事が返ってきたが、役立つ情報は何もなく、彼は諦めて誰もいない部屋に戻り、手近の椅子に身を沈めるのだった。

＊＊＊

いずれにしても、ロキが戻るまで一時間しかからなかったのだが、何もすることがなく、考えることが多すぎた身にはもっと長く感じられた。ソーが待っていたことにロキは少しも驚いた様子は見せず、部屋に入っても何も言わずに室内をゆったりと歩き回り、そわそわと彼を待っていたソーが弄った様々な小物を確認していた。

「若子らとの遊びはもう終わったのか？」ようやく口を開いた彼は唇を意地悪な笑みの形に歪め、テーブルに寄り掛かるとソーを見下した態度を取った。

誤魔化すのはソーのやり方ではない。「ロキ、すまなかった」彼はロキの目をまっすぐ見上げて言った。「お前には本当に悪いことをしたし、後悔している」

これはロキに衝撃を与えたか、息を呑んだロキが気を取り直すのに少々時間がかかった。「謝罪されたところで、何故そうする必要があったのか分かっていないのでは意味がない」彼は冷淡に告げた。「それとも、あれほどの仕打ちに対して、アスガーディアンは耳に心地よい言葉しか捧げるものはないということか？」

これに、ソーは考え込んだ。彼が誰かの名誉を踏み潰してしまい、その人物が彼の謝罪を受け入れない場合、互いに名誉を証明し合うためにホルムギャング(一騎打ち)で対峙することもできる。そこまでの大事でなければ、相手の受けた損傷を修復するためワーギルド(贖罪金)や彼の時間を捧げることもできる――酔った勢いで大喧嘩をして酒場を壊してしまった時は何日も労働したこともあった。酒場の主人は王室からの賠償など受け取れないと青ざめたものだが、激怒したソーの父は息子の失態に目を瞑ることなど許さなかったのだ。だが、これはまったく別の話だった。彼はロキに何を捧げることができるだろう？

そして、それは呆気ないほど簡単に閃いた。

彼はロキに屈辱を与えたのだ。だから、代わりに彼自身の屈辱を返そう。ささやかで、個人的なものかもしれないが、プライドを呑み込んだ、彼が与えた傷みに対する賠償だ。

ソーが立ち上がると、ロキは顎を僅かに突き上げ、その場を動かなかった。背はほとんど変わらないため、そうすることで見下し続けているのだ。だが、ソーは言葉でも打撃でも喧嘩をしたいわけではなく、片膝を地面に平らにつき、もう片方の脚を曲げて身を屈めると、さらに頭も下げて片手を床につき、空いた手を心臓の上にぴったりと置いた。

「お前の赦しを乞う。そして、本心からの謝罪と、友情が続くことを願う気持ちを捧げたい」ソーはロキを見上げて正式な謝罪の言葉を口にした。「二度とお前の尊厳を傷つけるようなことはしないと誓う」

ロキは唖然と唇を開いて彼を見下ろしている。ソーは相手がこの仕草の重要性を理解してくれることを祈った。なにしろ、彼はすでに一世紀以上、両親以外に対して膝をついたことなどなく、最後にこうしたのは戴冠式の時に誓約の言葉を口にした時だった。今彼がこうすることは決して些末な事ではない。彼は他国の王子、しかもヨトゥンに対して膝をついているのだ。

膝をついて誓うこと自体はアスガルドにおいて一般的な作法であり、ソーは彼の知るほとんどの人からこのような言動を受けたことは数え切れないほどあった。戦士が忠誠を捧げる時はこうするが、心臓の上に置いた手は拳を作るものだ。愛を誓う者もまさにこの体勢を取るが、片手を愛する相手に差し伸べるものだ。位の低い者は目上の者に対してこのような態度を取るが、視線は地面に向けるものだ。

このような仕草をヨトゥンヘイムで見かけたことは未だなかった。ヨトゥナーにこのような儀式はなく、形式や称号にそこまでこだわっているようでもない。ここには確かにヒエラルキーなるものはあったが、彼が見慣れている慎重な敬意を表す形式ばった言動ではなく、目上の者に優先権を与えるなどの小さな行いで表すようだ。どちらにしろ、こうして膝をついたソーの真意と真摯な言葉をロキは理解してくれるはずだ。

沈黙は長引き、ソーはロキの目を見上げたまま、彼にとってはこれほど重大な仕草もロキにとっては何の意味も持たないのではないかと危惧し始めた。ロキはかなり驚愕しているようで、ソーを凝視することを止められないようだ。ソーの理解の範疇を越える何かに葛藤し、その場に凍りついているかのようだった。

ソーはもう一度口を開く。「ロキ？」呼べば、ロキの手が反射的に動いたのを見て、ソーは彼の顔や首の方に手を差し伸べかけたが、直後には元の位置に戻していた。「俺を赦してくれるか？」

「私は――うーん」ロキは言ったが、常の思慮深さがなければ、通常見せる冷静さもなかった。「あなたは――アースガルズの作法が余程異なるのか、それとも――」彼は口を閉ざしたが、まだソーを見つめており、ソーは彼の視線や沈黙をどう捉えるべきか迷った。なぜこれは彼らにとってこんなにもぎごちないのだろう？

またも長い沈黙が続いた後、ロキの身体から少し緊張が取れ、彼はいつものような評価するような眼差しをソーに向けた。「教えてほしい。もし、アースガルズであなたがあなたの友人を侮辱した場合、その友人はどうする？」

「俺の横面を叩くな」彼はシフのことを思って顔をひきつらせた。

「そう」ロキが言うと、何か新たな悪戯を思いついたのか、その瞳が輝いた。ソーは安堵の気持ちを呑み込んだ。ロキは彼からその代償を引き出せるならば、彼を赦す気はあるのだ。ロキは彼を見つめ、頭の中で様々な可能性を吟味しているようだったが、結論に至ったか背筋を伸ばすとソーの手が落ちるに任せた。

「ならば、ソー・オーディンソンよ、正当な報いを受けるがいい」ロキはまるで父のように尊大な態度で、だが口角を僅かにひくつかせると、降伏を迫ると言うよりは遊戯のように言った。ソーはそれで満足だった。ソーは跪いたまま、なるべく真剣な表情を保っていたが、その唇の裏には笑みが隠れていた。ロキは確かに扱いにくい――が、ソーはこれまで挑戦から逃げたことはなかった。

ロキは彼の前に立ち、不意にソーの横面を二発軽く殴った。ソーはほとんど何も感じなかった。「こんなに簡単に赦されることをありがたく思うんだな」ロキが告げる。その口調は悪戯っぽいものだったが、ソーは相手の笑みの裏に忠告が潜んでいることに感づいていた。

「思ってる」ソーは本心からの言葉を告げた。

「どういたしまして」ロキは言って、その顔に美しい笑みを花開かせると身を屈めてソーの額に柔らかな慎み深いキスをして、長い髪が落ちてソーの頬を掠めた。なにやら低く轟く音を立てている。ソーがそれをどこで聞いたか思い出すのに一瞬かかったが、コヌンスガルズでアグムンドがビューレイストに向けた好意の音と同じだった。

ロキが彼を放すと、ソーは立ち上がった。こうして二人の奇妙な喧嘩は終わり、怒りはユーモアと悪戯心によって退けられたはずだったが、何かが足りない気がした。ロキは彼らがどうやってこの状況に至ったのか分からないといったような、僅かに困惑した雰囲気で彼を見つめており、ソーは唐突に彼に触れたい衝動に駆られた。再出発した二人の友情を確かめるために、何か物理的な保障が欲しかった。

「感謝する」と言って、彼は何も考えずに片手をロキの頬に沿えると、その項を支えるように持ち、互いの額を合わせるため顔を寄せる間、ロキは目を見開いて彼を凝視していた。「友達、だよな？」彼は尋ねる。ロキの肌の心地よい冷たさや、合わせた額に当たる氏族線の興味深い感触に気をやらないよう気を付ける。いったい何が彼をこのような行動に駆り立てたのか分からなかったが、それは…自然なことに思えた。

「うん」ロキは掠れた声で言った。そして、ソーは心の底から思った。彼がアスガルドの王子でなく、ロキがラウフェイの子ではなく、二人の肩に大きな責任がのしかかっているのでもなく、彼が暢気で自由に行動できていれば――

だが、彼がアスガルドの王子でなく、ロキがラウフェイの子でなかったならば、そもそも二人が出会うこともなかっただろう。恋人は素晴らしいもので、ソーはこれまで褥に招き入れた者たち全員を大事に思っていたが、彼は友人というものの方が余程価値あるものと考えていた。ロキを彼の友人とし、アスガルドに賓客として迎えることができるとすれば、それは誘惑に負けて彼と共にベッドに縺れ込むよりは、信頼と敬意の上に成り立ったしっかりとした友情を築く方が可能性が高いのだ。二人のヨトゥナーの間で共寝は大した意味を持たなかったとしても、婚約を控えた二人の王子の間では？そこに意味がないはずはなく、ソーはロキに対する好意が募っているのは確かだったが、やはり結婚を強要される意図は甚だなかった。

「良かった」彼は言って身を引くと、なるべくロキに名残惜しげな視線を向けないよう努力し、欲と切望が明白に顔に出ていないことを祈った。「午後は何か予定はあるのか？」

それはぎごちない話題の変え方で、しばらくの間ロキはただ彼を見つめており、ソーはまたも喧嘩に発展するのではないかと危惧した。だが、そこでロキの視線が落され、その顔にくっきりと浮かんでいた欲望は鳴りを潜めて隠され、比較的冷静な表情に取って変わった。

「大したことはなにも」彼は己を再び完璧に制御下に置いて告げた。「ゲームの一つや二つで遊んだらどうかと考えていた。カードかダイス、あるいはハラタフルはどうだ？」

単純なゲームをして過ごす昼下がり、そして彼らの間にテーブルが置かれるということ自体が理想的に聞こえ、ソーは喜んで賛同した。ロキがゲームボードや駒を持って戻ってくると、ハラタフルがフォックスゲームであることが発覚し、それはソー自身なかなかの腕前だと自負しているものだった。二人は夕食までの時間、ソーが防備を固めてロキの狡猾ですばしっこい狐を追い込もうと、徐々にアグレッシブになるゲームプレイを楽しんだ。それは良い気晴らしとなり、二人は口論をしたり冗談を言い合い、あるいは互いにイカサマを非難したりする内に彼らの間にあった緊張感は和らいだ。そして夜が更け、彼らが夕食を共にし、軽快になる一方の話を交わしていると、ソーはようやくロキの前で肩の力を抜くことができるようになるのだった。

彼がここ数日間の出来事を思い返し、驚嘆したのは、再び寝台に横になり、高い天井を見つめる頃になってからの話だった。六日前、初めてヨトゥンヘイムに足を踏み入れた時、彼は戴冠式を台無しにされた怒りに任せて霜の巨人に正義の鉄槌を下すつもりでいた。今日、彼は悪意などなく、和気藹々と芽生えたばかりの友情を通してこの地の戦士たちと訓練試合をしただけでなく、本心からの謝罪の言葉をその第一王子に捧げた。それは彼にとって驚くべき変貌であり、ふわふわとして柔らかく、豪華な毛皮の上に横たわりながら、彼はこの地でさらにどのような不思議で驚くべき出来事に遭遇するのだろうと考えるのだった。

＊＊＊

翌朝、二人の間には良好な空気が漂い、朝食の間もロキはこれからの数週間の計画について生き生きとした様子で語り掛けてきた。ソーはほんの二週間後には残る北方のヤールの下ではなくウトガルドへ旅立つと聞いて若干驚いていた。だが、思えばヨトゥンヘイムの全領主に彼を客人として迎えさせるのは彼らにとってひどく面倒な話に違いなかったし、そもそも彼の顔など見たくもないと考えている者はそれなりにいることだろうとソーは推測していた。

ロキは彼にとても熱心にウトガルドの描写をしており、彼らが何処に行って何をするのかは全てロキの手の内にあることは明らかだった。実に奇妙な話ではある。ソーにとってこれは初の外交旅行ではなかったが、両国の統治者やその評議会が企画し、手配するという手順を踏まなかった外遊は初めてだ。彼は単純にロキの相手をするためにここに送り込まれたようで、彼の旅程はすべてロキの配慮によって定められるものとなっていた。それはソーの想像する限りもっとも非公式な追放兼見合いであった。

しかし、それは決して悪い事ではない。公的な義務や行事がないので、この地にいる間彼はロキの隣で生活し、王宮の細かい形式ばった世界ではなく、その向こうにある本当のヨトゥンヘイムの姿を見る素晴らしい機会を与えられているということだ。もし、彼が本当にロキが良い伴侶となるか見極め、ロキの方も彼を見定めることを可能にするのであれば、まさに理想的な環境だろう。そして何よりも、ソーにとって特別で楽しい日々になることは確実だ。それはもう一度、何の責任も持たない若き王子に戻る機会でもあり、ただ楽しんで過ごすことだけを求められている。それも、もう何世紀も見つけることのできなかった、もっとも興味深くおもしろい連れと共にだ。

それは認めるのも癪だが、ヨトゥンヘイムで過ごす季節が地獄の刑罰のようなものだと考えていたのは間違いだった。そして、二週間が駆け足で過ぎ去る間、彼は実に多くの事柄について、如何に間違っていたのかを思い知らされるのだった。

ヨトゥンヘイムが死に支配され、放棄され荒廃した土地であると考えていたのは間違いだった。彼はロキと共に凍りついた氷原を広く歩き回ったが、彼が想像すらしたこともないほど数多の動物を目にした。ロキが大きな灰梟リョーズヴァンヤーに化けて地に掘られた穴から捕まえた小さく、ちょこちょこと走り回るレミングから、ヒョールスの大群を脅かす巨大なスナースグリズニルまで。それはスリュムの戦犬の先祖だとロキに教えられた。二人は平原を風のように駆け抜ける、大きく柔らかな足を持つスナーリンナを狩った。ソーはそれらに向かってロキを放つ何ものにも代えがたい喜びを知った。鎌のような翼を持つ白隼が流れ星のように天空から舞い降り、素早い兎を残忍な優雅さで掴む光景は、戦場の熱気のようにソーの心を掴んで放さなかった。

彼とロキはスリヴァルディとフルングニルを手伝って、スリュムの猟犬を走らせた。二人のフリームスルサーはやんちゃで手に負えない犬に意志を押しつけようと彼らに呼びかけ、命令の言葉を投げかけるも、元気の有り余る彼らを制御するのに苦労していた。ソーは上空を渦巻く雲のように数多の鳥が飛び交うのを見て、その鳴き声が集落に響き渡るのを聞いた。ロキは彼らが海と山の間を行き来しているのだと言って視線を上げると、大きく弧を描いて飛ぶ猛禽類やしっかりと羽ばたく海鳥と、ヤールや長老たちの伝書鳥として飛び交う小さなユキツバメの違いを指摘した。

ヨトゥナーが冷淡で粗暴な殺戮者だと思っていたことは間違っていた。スリュムはソーがこれまで出会った者たちの中でヴォルスタッグの次に良く笑う人物だった。彼の子らもその気さくな性格を受け継いでおり、ソーはベルグフニールとスリヴァルディと親友になった。そして、今度は彼らがソーを家に招き入れ、彼らとその友人らは喜んでソーと鍛練に励んではどのアスガーディアンよりも激しくソーを追い込み、彼はここ数十年これほど激しく訓練したことはなかった。さらには、鍛練が終われば少しも毒気を含むことなく、彼の背を威勢よく叩くのだ。

スリュムキンは遊戯を愛し、アスガルドで人気のあるものの数倍は荒々しいスポーツを楽しんだ。それはソーにぴったりと合っていた。訓練試合も良かったが、彼がこの地を訪れた原因を思えば、それがもっとも外交的な時間の過ごし方ではないことくらい分かる。格闘や投擲、重量挙げの競技、または綱引きだって鍛練として充分役立つし、巨人と力比べをする良い機会にもなった。それに、真実を言えば、彼が戴冠式に向けて身につけようとしてきた王者の尊厳をかなぐり捨て、子供のように笑って喚声を上げ、ナトライクの試合で競技場を駆け抜けるのは非常に楽しかった。ナトライクはホッケーのようなスポーツであったが、手に握る曲がった棒はボールではなく他の選手を叩くために使われるようだった。誰もがこのスポーツに興じ、それこそスリュムやロキまで参加していたので、ソーも誘われて参戦すると棒をミョルニルと同様に振り回し、敵チームの間を掻き分けてスコアを入れた。巨人らの肉体の壁に阻まれなければの話だったが。その場合、彼が押し潰されそうになると必ず近くに寄ってくるロキにボールを預け、彼が長い髪を風に靡かせながら巨大なフリームスルサーを軽やかに躱し、点数を稼ぐのだった。

ルールを覚えるのは簡単なゲームで、打撲傷や幾つかの骨折を気に留めなければ、遊ぶのも簡単だった。ソーは彼の友人らやエインヘリャルにこのスポーツを紹介する日を楽しみにしていた。能力や体力で区別されることはない――若子らもチームに含まれており、多くは年長者たちに投げ倒されて足蹴にされたりもしたが、それは観戦者を大いに楽しませるようだった。点が入る度にボールを巡って争うために選手たちが互いに向き合うポジションにつく度に、観戦者の中から誰かが飛び込んでは、ひょこひょことびっこを引きながら競技場を離れる者もいるほど自由に選手が入れ替わる。それは最近父が躍起になってソーに捨てさせようとしてきた、彼が常に好んできた荒々しいほどに陽気な気分にさせた。スリュムが言うには、祭りの際には国中のチームを集めた競技大会が開催されるらしく、時にはスタズ間で競い合うこともあるという――少なくとも、良い時代には。

これらエンターテインメントの他に、スリュムはスリュムスタズに散らばるクランを訪れる際にはソーとロキを同行させた。仕事をさせられることにロキは文句を言ったが、ソーは遊牧民との出会いをかなり楽しんでいたし、彼らの文化における猥談や長い冗談話を聞くのも面白かった。

遊牧民は、ソーたちが初めてスリュムスタズに辿りついた時にロキが説明したように、ズリファブローミを追って岸辺から山岳地帯へ向けて移動していた。スリュムは彼らを南方へは連れて行かなかった。すでに夏場の放牧地には彼の子であるイヴィジャのスカジが出向いており、彼らの面倒を見ているためそちらへ向かう必要はないとのことだった。興味をそそられ、ソーはスカジについて尋ねたが、すぐにスリュムとロキが共にいる間に持ち出す話題ではないことを知った。そこには何やら古い確執があるようで、ソーはいつかその話を聞きたいと思いつつも、今はそっとしておくことにした。

彼はクランの遊牧生活に魅せられていた。アスガルドの農場のように、それぞれのクランは要するに大きな家族の集まりだった。長老に率いられた親と兄弟と子らで構成されている。しかし、アスガルドの農民が小さな村を形成したり、親戚で固まって放牧場を囲むように家屋を建てるのと異なり、クランは半家畜化した群れと共に平原を移動し続け、毎晩家族が集まるための小屋を氷で作り上げ、周囲にはプライバシーを望む者たちのための色鮮やかなテントが儲けられるのだった。

なんにしろ、ソーにとって大いなる冒険となった。平原のど真ん中に建てられた氷の小屋の中で眠り、クランが彼らの下を訪れた王子に提供できる最高級の家具に囲まれては彼らの周囲で餌を食むヒョールスの大群に感激し、スリュムや遊牧民と一緒にクミスを飲みながら話を聞いたり、毛皮の巣でロキと共に丸くなり、夜通し潜めた声で語り合っては相互理解を深めていった。

年嵩のヨトゥナーの幾らかは彼を警戒していたが、彼らの子らはソーの髪や目、肌に興味津々であり、彼に一目会おうと熱意を示していた。ソーはスリュムの開く裁判も見学した。その多くは民衆の苦情に耳を傾けた後で文句を言った彼らを叱りつけることに始終するようだった。ソーは民衆に見られることも、何やらざわつかれることも無視していたが、小さな手が伸びてきて彼の髪を引っ張ると、ソーは大きく目を見開いた小さな者たちを弾かれたように振り向いた――まあ、目を見開いた子供たちだ、確実に。その多くはすでに彼の身長の半ばほどまで成長していたが。彼がこれ見よがしに唸り、彼らに飛び掛かると子供たちはきゃらきゃらと笑いながら駆け去った。

それを初めて目の当たりにした時、ソーは確かに戸惑ってしまったことを否定はできない。巨大でがっしりとした筋肉質な体躯を持つヨトゥンが背に回された抱っこ紐から赤ん坊を取り出して胸元に抱えて授乳を始めた時に戸惑いはしたが、ソーはそれについて何かを述べるほど無礼ではなく、程なくすると、スリュムスタズの現状について語る逞しいフリームスルスが突然談議を切り上げて腕の中の新生児の世話を始めたり、臨月間近な戦士の背を擦る別の戦士が下品な冗談を飛ばしてソーの技術について意見を述べたりすることを不思議には思わなくなっていった。

それでも、ソーが初めて小屋同士の狭間の暗がりでスリヴァルディがソーの知らない若子と交わっている場面に出くわした時は衝撃だった。己の馬鹿さ加減を罵りながら、彼はすぐさまその場を立ち去ろうとした。家屋の暗くなった裏側はアスガルドでも同じ目的のために使われるものだし、夜遅くその道を通るならばもっと音を立てて歩くべきだった。しかし、彼を動揺させたのは二人の絡まり合う姿ではなかった。その理由がない。彼を動揺させたのは若子の上で腰を振っていたスリヴァルディが顔を上げて、大声で挨拶をしてきたことだった。

ソーはぎごちなく答え、若子の陰茎がスリヴァルディの中に埋め込まれているところや、スリヴァルディ自身の張りつめたものがその腹の上で跳ねるさまを見ないように努めたが、真に恥ずかしい思いをしたのはスリヴァルディが彼に参加しないかと持ち掛け、若子がやけに熱心に懇願してきたからのことだった。驚いたソーは礼儀正しくというよりはぶっきらぼうに拒否したのだが、スリヴァルディは残念そうに肩を竦めただけで、もし良ければ見ていくだけでも構わないと告げると再び腰を沈め、若子から喘ぎ声を搾り出したのだ。ソーは一瞬唖然と彼らの様子を見つめてしまったが、慌てて彼らに就寝の挨拶を投げかけると安全な自室へと逃げ帰ったのだった。

事実、それほど驚嘆すべきことではない事態にこれほどの困惑した反応をしてしまった理由を解き明かすのに、しばらくかかった。恋人同士の逢瀬に出くわしたことで顔を赤らめるほど初心ではなかったし、そもそもそうしてしまったことも初めてのことではない。彼自身、当然恋人たちとの逢瀬は何度も繰り返してきたことだったし、そこに誰かが迷い込んできたことだってあった。ならば、それほど些末なことがなぜここまで彼を困惑させているのだろう？

最終的に、彼はその状況が彼の価値観とあまりにかけ離れているからだと結論していた。これまで充分噂話を聞いてきたため、ヨトゥナーがアスガーディアンの恋愛観や性愛の価値観を持ち合わせていないことは推察していたし、理論上はそう受け入れていたのだが、やはり、明らかにもっと力のあるスリヴァルディが若子に跨り、その交わりにおいて支配的であるにもかかわらず相手を中に埋め込んでいたという光景が新しく、衝撃的だったのだ。それはソーにとって…神経を揺さぶるようなもので、正直に言えば、彼を不安にさせた。だが、それが彼の頭の中の問題でしかないのだと把握する程度には常識があったし、翌日スリヴァルディが元気な挨拶を寄越してきた時には、あまり深く考えないことにしたのだった。

スリュムの各地への訪問にはベルグフニールとスリヴァルディもしょっちゅう同行し、彼の手伝いをしながら、この統一された行政区と言うよりは結束力の緩い、独立した家族の集合体を如何に管理するか学んでいた。ある夜、ロキは時が来れば二人のどちらかが次のヤールになるのだと説明した。やがてスリュムが死ねば、クランのエルリたちが集まり、二人のどちらがヤールの座を継承するか決める選挙を行うのだ。一地方の領主を決める方法としては奇妙なものだとソーは思った。特にスリュムの子らが当選するとも限らないと言うのだから――ロキによれば、どのフリームスルスでも名乗りを上げることが可能だと言う。もっとも、大抵は家系に連なるもので、それもヤールの子らが成長の過程でその立場に必要な知識や訓練を得、ベルグフニールとスリヴァルディのようにヤールの助手として長い経験を積むことができるためだった。

「では、いずれベルグフニールスタズと呼ばれるようになるのか？」ソーが不思議そうに尋ねると、ロキは笑った。

「いいや、むしろ、彼がスリュム・ヤールになり、やがて長い年月をかけて、彼に他に名があったこと自体が忘れ去られる。私たちのスリュムもその名で呼ばれる最初の人物ではないし、昔からスリュムだったわけではない。これは伝統だ。ヤールとなった時に、その者はスタズ中に住む人々のベラとなるため、自分自身の血族への忠誠を脇へやるという決意の表れだ」

「だが、スリュムは自分の子らを愛している」ソーは指摘する。彼が子らを大事に可愛がっていることは誰が見ても明らかだった。

「当たり前だ」ロキはまるでそれが愚かな発言だとばかりに言った。「あなたは分かっていない。私たちにとって、キンへの忠誠より大事なものはないのだ。バーン、ベラ、そしてシブ。クラン、スタズ、そしてヨートゥンヘイム。これが私たちの絆の順番であり、私たちが誰を大事にするか、苦難に直面した時に誰に頼るかを表している。己の名を捨てることで、ヤールは自分のクランを、自分の家族を捨て、代わりにスタズを選ぶんだ。それは決して小さなことではないよ、ソー。新たなヤールが選ばれる時に名乗りを上げるのはほんの僅かの者たちだ。多くはその責任を背負いたくはないし、その結果失うものも大きい」

これは少々極端なのではないかと思った。権力を得るために何故家族を公的に、そして象徴的に捨てる必要があるのだろうか。「それでは、スヴァスはどうなるんだ？」彼は尋ねる。今や、異国の言葉は滑らかにその口から零れ出るようになっていた。「そして王の立場はどうなるんだ？」

「王こそヨートゥンヘイムそのものだ」ロキが答える。「そして、究極の権力。彼こそ全てのヨートゥナーにとってのベラであり、それはつまり私と私の兄弟が全てのヨートゥナーにとってのシブだという意味だ――だからこそ、ヤールやエルリは私たちに敬意を示す」

「それで、スヴァスは？」ソーがまたも尋ねると、ロキが答える前に顔を背けたことに気がついた。

「スヴァスは…その者にとってんｐ全てだ」ロキは言った。「あるいは、その者の子らよりも。だが、彼らは義務や責務に関するところには居場所がない。それはプライベートな、個人的なことだからだ。私たちの社会には数多くの喪失や嘆き、悲しみの物語がある。スヴァスに対する愛情がキンへの愛情やヨートゥンヘイムへの忠誠心と比較され、諦めざるを得ない物語が」

禁忌の恋や破滅的な愛の物語はソーにとっても珍しいものではない。アスガルドにもそれは数多く存在していたし、大抵は夜遅く、観衆に酔いが回り、悲運の恋人たちの話に涙する心の準備が整った頃に語られる。だが、ロキの話を聞いていると、ここではさらに深い、彼が上手く把握しきれていない何かがあるようだ。ヨートゥナーに結婚制度はなく、二人の人物の恋愛関係を公式化することもしない。そして、ソーはその事実とまだ折り合いをつけられずにいた。だが、明らかに彼らは愛を知っており、アスガーディアン同様にそれは彼らの人生の大きな部分を占めているのだ。しかし、今のところスヴァスについて聞いた限りでは、ロキの言葉を借りれば、喪失と悲嘆の話ばかりだった。それどころか、彼はこれまで多くの親と子、その兄弟や甥、祖父や孫など、そういう関係ばかりを見てきたが、スヴァス同士だと紹介された相手は一人もいなかった。

「アースガルズではそんなに違うのか？」ロキは尋ね、いつの間にか彼の注意は完全にソーに注がれていた。「愛は名誉や大志、責務よりも価値のあるものなのか？」

「それは…簡単に決められるものではない」ソーは一拍置いてから答えた。そんな質問にどうやって答えろというのか。「そんな決断を迫られる者は少ない。ほとんどの者たちにとっては、愛する相手を見つけ、結婚し、その人物と人生を歩むことを意味している。それ自体とアスガルドへの義務を果たすことが衝突し合うことはないんだ」少なくとも、ヴォルスタッグはそう言っていたし、彼ほど幸せそうな既婚者をソーは知らなかった。

「でも、そんなに簡単なことではないだろう？愛する相手を見つけるというのは」ロキが指摘し、その声音は軽やかで友好的なもので、ソーをからかっているだけだ。しかし、ソーは足元に大きく口を開けた穴が広がり、この会話が知りたくもない深淵の上を滑るのを感じていた。彼は一拍置き、中立的な返答を探していると、ロキは彼の躊躇いをいち早く察していた。

「アースガルズのことをもっと教えてくれ」ロキはソーの視線が彼から外れると言った。「あなたの国にはスタズの代わりに省があるんだったな？領主はどのようにして選ばれるんだ？」

「ほとんどの場合、世襲制だ」ソーはロキのくれた脱出口にありがたく飛びついた。「だが、領主の座は国王によって任命されることも、破棄されることもある。最終的な権力を持つのは我が父のみだ」

「それでは由緒ある家柄の者なのに領土を与えられなかった者は不満に思うのではないのか？」ロキが尋ね、会話は続いた。ロキが次々と鋭い質問を寄越すので、ソーはずっと昔に学んできたことを思い出したり、父から受けた助言を思い起こしたりせざるを得なかった。しかし、ソーがスヴァスと言った時にロキが顔を背けたその光景が彼の脳裏から離れず、彼以外の全員がこのまま実現すると思っている結婚について語る絶好の機会を逃したのだと痛いほど認識していた。

それは臆病風に吹かれたからではない。彼は恐れてはいないのだから。しかし、まだその会話を持つ覚悟ができていないのだ。こんな、フリームスルサーに囲まれた場所でその会話を持ち、その日のうちに陰口の対象になるなるのはご免だった。否、それは彼の気を散らすものが少なく、もっとプライバシーの望めるウトガルドに着くまで待つべきだ。なんと言っても、ロキ自身、この会話を持ち出してきてはいないのだ。それぞれの将来について語る前に、互いをもっとよく知ったほうが誰にとっても良いはずだった。

少なくとも、ロキの好奇心旺盛な、しかし閉ざされた眼差しが彼の身体を彷徨い、顔で長く留まった後に隣同士にいるのに互いに触れることなく共にベッドに横になった時、ソーは自分にそう言い聞かせた。彼らは分厚く積み上げられた毛皮の壁に隔たれ、合わせることができたのは視線だけだった。

＊＊＊

日々はそのまま駆け足で過ぎて行き、忙しなく動くクランの中にロキの姿を見るのは…不思議な感覚だった。それはあまりに場違いな光景に思えるのだ。小さな体と目立つ黒髪のせいだけではない。彼と他の者たちの間には必ず隙間があった。周囲に必ず一拍置かれ、躊躇われ、分け隔てられて扱われている。フリームスルサーはアスガルドの戦士ら同様に揉みあっては互いに肘打ちをしたり背を叩いたりするし、初めのうちに見せていた警戒心が和らげば、多くの者はソーを仲間として認めたかのように会話に引き入れ、身体的に触れることもしたし、ソーも同様に振る舞った。

だが、ロキは孤高の存在だった。頭を高く掲げ、その視線は常に動き、常に周囲を見据え、常に鋭い一言や表情でクランの者たちの気安さを、まるで鳥の群れを掻き分ける鷹のように切り裂き、彼の行くところ会話が途切れ、彼が去ると再び会話が戻る。ソーは今まで、ロキは丁寧に、壊れ物のように扱われるのではないかと勝手に思い込んでいた。ファンドラルが得意な磨き上げられた礼儀作法を持って扱われるのだと。なにしろ、周囲の猛々しく戦闘慣れしている戦士に比べると、どうしてもロキはアスガルドの優雅な淑女のように見えてしまう。

だが、そうではなかった。その違和感を解読するのにしばらくかかったが、焦点が合ってくるとソーには別の光景が見えるようになっていた。フリームスルスが次々とスリュムに近づいては、躊躇いがちに、自信ありげに、あるいは非常に嫌そうに尋ねるのだ。銀の舌に頼んでくれないか？銀の舌は私を助けてくれるだろうか？私の代わりに銀の舌に話してくれないだろうか？と。

彼らはロキを恐れているのだ、とソーは遅ればせながらに気がついた。彼らは皆ロキを称え、欲し、大事にする。虚勢でそれを隠す者もいれば、疑念で覆う者もいたが、誰もが彼を暖炉の前の獅子のように見つめている。壮麗で珍奇な奇跡のように。その爪がしまわれ、牙が口の中に隠されている限りは。

そして、ロキはそれを知っているのだ。

ソーは彼がそれをどう思っているのかまでは分からなかった。ロキは周囲と異なる存在なのだから、そのように扱われても不思議はない。彼自身、言い聞かされてきたのだ。ロキは貴重な宝石なのだと。だからこそ、彼は古冬の小箱と同等の価値ある存在としてソーに捧げられているのだ。だが、こうしてロキが自ら周囲から切り離され、宮廷の猫のようによそよそしく毅然としている様子を見ていると、何故だか分からないが胸が痛むのだった。そして気がつけば、彼はロキの傍に寄り、他の戦士たちよりもロキと共に過ごすことを選び、少なくとも彼はロキを恐れていないのだと熱心に示そうとするのだった。

だが、こうしてみれば、ロキが何故彼と同じイヴィジャの故郷であるウトガルドに急ごうと思うのか分かる気がした。

しかし、これらの考えは全て底流にあるものだ。夜中に疲れていても眠くならず、目を開けて横になる間、隣で毛皮に包まれて眠るロキの静かな呼吸音に耳を傾けている時に頭に浮かぶ、奇妙で新鮮な考えだ。

彼はヨトゥンヘイムの長い夜の間に、多くの新しい物思いに耽るのだった。

＊＊＊

日中、スリュムの館から離れれば離れるほど、ソーが初めに遭遇した遊牧民に比べ、季節ごとの行進をする民衆の最後尾を固めるクランが悲惨な状態にあるのが明らかになっていった。彼らはスリュムスタズの遠い辺境の地から来た者たちで、それは同時に彼らがもっとも貧しい者だちなのだということも、ソーはすぐに気がついた。彼らのヒョールスは数も少なく、多くは病を患い、あるいは痩せてしまっていた。クラン自体もあまり良い状態にはなく、通常数えるほどの人数しかいなかった――親と子が一人か二人、時には老いたシブがなかなか追いつけずに苦労している。

スリュムがもっとも時間を割くのはこうしたクランの下であり、彼らの親戚や岸辺の辺境でのズリファブローミの状態について尋ねては毎回同じ話を聞かされた。ズリファブローミが損なわれるにつれ、ヒョールスの健康と繁殖力が落ちているということ。ヨトゥナー自身が身籠り、健康な子を産むのが年々難しくなっていること。去年の乏しい夏のせいで今年の冬が非常に厳しいものとなったために、年配者や虚弱な者たちが命を落とし、残された家族はひどい生活苦に見舞われているのだと。

その日の野営地にたった三人のヨトゥナーからなるグループが近づいてきた時、ついにそれは火を見るよりも明らかになった。彼らは呼吸する度にガラガラと不穏な音を立てる、痩せこけて足を引きずるヒョールスを引き連れていた。百ヤード(約９メートル)ほど離れた所で、ヒョールスは甲高い嘶きを上げると、その場に頽れた――先程まで己の脚で立っていたというのに、次の瞬間には横倒しになって体から突き出るように硬くなった脚をピンと宙に浮かせ、身体起こそうとしては失敗する度に頭が地面に打ち付けられていた。

「銀の舌」スリュムが静かに告げると、ロキは不快気に溜め息をついたが直ちに立ち上がるとスリュムの後に続いて倒れたヒョールスの傍に膝をついた長身のフリームスルスの下へと向かった。彼は端綱を外しながら、獣を宥めようと優しく声をかけていた。

「エルリ」スリュムが彼に呼びかけると、ヨトゥンは立ち上がり、頭を小さく下げて敬意を示した。

「スリュム・ヤール」彼は答え、ヒョールスから離れた。「あんたの助けを求めようと思っとったんだが、どうやら遅すぎたようだ」

「まあ、見せてみろ」スリュムはそれだけを言うと、ロキが目を閉じ、顔をしかめて負傷したヒョールスの隣に膝をついて、動物の身体に両手を這わせる間沈黙が下りた。ヒョールスは激しい息をしながら、力なく開いた口から泡を吹き、明らかに苦痛を感じている。ロキの手がその腹の上をそっと掠めると、弱々しく宙を蹴った。

「死にかけている」ロキは率直に言って目を開くと、苦しむヒョールスから離れた。「さっさと殺してやって終わらせたほうがいい」

「そうだと思っとったよ」エルリは言うと、打ちひしがれた獣を見下ろした。「ただ、確信が欲しかっただけだ」そう口にする間もその手に氷が集結し、鋭く弧を描く刃が形成された。彼は素早い動きでヒョールスの喉を掻き切ると、獣は数秒と経たずに死んでいた。

エルリは死骸を見つめ、ゆっくりと息をついた。「こいつぁ俺らの最後の肌牛だった」彼は感情の欠如した声で言った。「後は成獣しとらん雌牛が何頭かいるが、繁殖期に入るまで最低二年はかかるだろう」

「最後の？」スリュムが言う。「なんだってそんなことになる前に助けを求めなかったんだ？」

「この一年、こいつだけでうまくやれていたんだ」エルリは硬い口調で答えた。「俺と小さいのが二人いるだけだからな。こいつに良い雄牛を産んでもらって、他にも群れが小さくなってるクランと物々交換をして生計を立ててきたんだ。まだ若く強かったから、最低でもあと十年はやってけるはずだったんだがなぁ――」

「それができなくなっちまった」スリュムが率直に言った。「お前さん方と取引しとる、そこまで苦労しとるってぇクランは幾つある？」

「海岸沿いに八か九のクランが点在しとる」エルリが言った。「俺らは皆互いを血族のように扱うことを誓ったんだ」

「なるほどな」スリュムは思慮深げに言った。「ってぇことは、群れを統一するんか？」

「こうなったら、選択肢はないだろうな」

「ならば、わしのスカジに言って肌牛を十二頭お前さん方に届けてもらおう」スリュムは咳き込んで反論しようとしたエルリを無視して話し続けた。「新しい血筋を入れねぇと、お前さん方の仔牛じゃあ近親交配が過ぎて生き延びることが出来んだろう。ヒョールスは貴重だからただでやるわけにゃあいかんから、何かの取引にはするが、わしはこれ以上クランを失うつもりはねぇ。最悪の時期が終わりを告げようとしとる今は特に」

「ならば…噂は本当なんか？」エルリはソーとロキをチラリと見やり、希望の窺い知れる声を上げた。「ヴェトフォーメンが帰ってくるんか？」

「ああ」スリュムが言った。「だから、矜持は一旦横に置いとけ。事態は程なく好転する」

これに、エルリは鎮まると、彼とスリュムは大声で生活苦に陥ったクランの話や、スリュムが言うにはヒョールスと共にどれほどの新鮮な若子が必要かについて生き生きと談議し始めた。

ソーは死んだ獣を見やり、それからロキに困惑した眼差しを向けた。ヒョールスは明らかに良い状態ではなかったが、病気になっていたのでも老いていたのでもなく、ただ栄養不足で疲弊していただけなのだ。「あの雌牛を癒せば良かったんじゃないのか？」彼は低い声でロキに尋ね、ロキは彼を睨みつけた。

「私は治療師ではない」ロキは明確に苛立ちを示して言った。「そうだったとしても、魔力を家畜ではなく民衆のために使うよう温存していただろう」

これは奇妙な話だ。アスガルドの女魔術師は誰もが治療師として仕事を始め、多くはそのまま治療師として残り、エイルの下で学んだ後は王宮に残るか、地方の領土に移動して辺境の民に力添えをするようになるものだ。ソーは考えうる限りの負傷を彼女たちの才能ある手で癒され、彼女たちがいなければ箱一杯に詰められた治癒石を利用して頭痛や二日酔い、そして様々な打撲傷や筋肉痛を癒してきた。弱った動物に生命力を吹き込むなど、彼女たちにとっては朝飯前である。

果たして、ヨトゥンヘイムにはそのようなものがないのだろうか？彼らにとって治癒とは困難なことなのだろうか？思えば、大人のヨトゥナーの大半が傷だらけの身体をしている説明はこれでつく、とソーは思い至った。彼らが魔法に頼るのは致命傷を負う時だけで、あとは時間によって癒されるのを待つに違いない。アスガルドにそのような傷を負ったものはおらず、永久に負傷した体を持つのは片目を失った彼の父親と、片手を失ったテュールだけで、それらの原因となった戦いは伝説的なものだった。

これは小箱が奪われた結果なのだろうか。それともヨトゥナーの魔法がそもそもそういう性質なのだろうか。ソーには見当もつかず、尋ねる気にもならなかった。ロキにとってもそれは明らかに不満の種であるようだ。しかし、スリュムがエルリとの契約を纏め、彼の小さなクランが立ち去る間も、ソーはこのことについて考え続けた。翌日、ソーとその一行もその場を離れ、その時の出来事はスリュムが民衆を助け、ソーとロキがそれを手伝う間にあったヤールの決断の一つであるだけだった。だが、現実を見せつけられたソーはそれ以降、群れや遊牧民を見る目が変わった。そして何度も疲弊と喪失、戦場で負った傷と弱体化した動物、痩せこけた身体と虚ろな目を見た。

『ヨトゥンヘイムは死につつあります』と彼の母が言っていたではないか。『彼らは存続するために小箱を必要としているのです』

ソーはこれまでずっと、ヨトゥンヘイムと第二の戦争をすることを夢見ていた。闇に身を潜めた残忍で強大な力を持つ怪物を打ち倒し、名誉と栄光を得ることを待ち望んでいた。彼は大戦で勝利した父の偉大さ、横暴な侵略王ラウフェイを生かした父の慈悲深さ、そして戦利品として古冬の小箱のみを持ち去った寛大さを称える物語を聞かされて育ったのだ。その大戦の結末にはまだ続きがあるのだと、彼は何度も授業で聞かされたはずなのに。もっともか弱く無辜の世界であるミッドガルドを襲撃したことに対する処罰と、全父がそのような行動をアスガルドの国境外においても許容することはないという、他世界に対する警告として、ヨトゥンヘイムを麻痺させ、他世界との交流を絶たせたのだ。

『ヨトゥンヘイムはその反抗に対し、重い代償を支払ったのです』と彼の教師たちは悲しげに首を振りながら言ったものだ。しかし、ソーにとってそんなことはどうでも良かったのだ。司書の語るつまらなく埃っぽい歴史を追うなど誰ができるだろう？そもそも、酒場が戦と勝利の歌に盛り上がる中、そんなものに興味を引かれる者がいるだろうか。訓練場でヨトゥンヘイムがアスガルドをコケにしようとして正当な報いを受けたのだと豪語する兵士たちの言葉を聞けるなら、歴史の授業などどうでも良くなっても不思議はないだろう？彼らの世界が死にかけていることなど、誰が気に留めただろう――彼らはまだ敵であり、ソーは彼らを完全に殲滅するつもりでいたのだから。

もはや、そんなことはしたくなくなった。自分が如何に間違っていたか、今の彼には良く見えていたし、過去の自分の思考と行動を反省していた。彼はこの地に住まうすべての者に歓迎されていると考えるほど世間知らずではなかったが、ヨトゥンヘイム自体が敵なのではないと把握する程度には分別があった。そして、この地の民が求めるのは大部分がアスガルドの望みと同じで、平和と繁栄、そしてそれらを享受するために必要な自由と保安なのだ。

だが、ヨトゥンヘイムは死にかけているのだ。

千年もかけて緩やかに漸増する腐敗。千年もかけて資源がゆっくりと尽きていき、魔力が消えかかり、それに伴って人も動物も生命力を失っている。千年もかけて、毎年収穫量が僅かに減り、毎年の冬が微かに厳しさを増し、喪失の度にその悲嘆が重くなっていく。ソーがアスガルドの太陽の下で遊び、笑いながら成長する間、この地は千年もの苦しみで満たされていたのだ。それなのに、ソーが愚かな自尊心と血に飢えた慢心でこの地に乱入した時、ラウフェイ王は己のプライドときっとあったに違いない苦々しい思いを脇に押しやり、彼を攻撃するのではなく、全国民のために彼の最大の宝を差し出したのだ。

あの日、ソーは王になる準備ができていたと自負していた。だが、戦好きな王のためにヨトゥンヘイムが支払った代償と、その王が世界を救うために払うこととなった犠牲のことを思うと、ソーはまだまだ多くのことを学ばねばならないのだと思い知るのだった。ラウフェイと彼の父が彼とロキを強制的に結ばせる機会に飛びついた理由が分かった。もし、彼がヨトゥンヘイムを知ることなくアスガルドの王座についていたならば、傲慢と愚かさから戦争を仕掛けていただろうし、ヘルブリンディの中に同じくらい盲目で無知で、彼以上に戦を望む敵を見出していたことだろう。提案された政略結婚は見事な解決策となり、追放と言う、彼に与えられたこの短い罰も母の話していた通り、彼のためになっていた。

アスガルドは小箱を返還せねばならない。ソーは実際にこの地に赴き、ヨトゥンヘイムの現状を目にしたことで、それを事実として受け取っていた。そう、平和を保証する必要は確かにあったし、そう、新たな戦争は何としても避けねばならなかった。だが、そのために小箱をアスガルドの宝物庫にあるその他多くの戦利品の一つとして保管したままにしておくのは、ヨトゥナーの不幸と苦難、死に繋がるのことを思えば決してしてはならぬことだ。

しかし、ソーはロキと結婚したくないのだ。

ヨトゥンヘイムで過ごす日々が続くうちに二人の友情が深まり、ソーは烈火の如き王子への好感が募っていくにもかかわらず、この単純な事実は彼の胸に重くのしかかっていった。毎朝、彼はロキが隣にいることの喜びを噛み締めるが、彼と笑みを交わし冗談を飛ばしては笑い合っていたとしてもソーは徐々に不安感を覚えながらそうしている。どうも、相手を騙している気がしてならないためだ。

ヨトゥンヘイム全土が結婚が実現するものと信じている。彼は人々が互いに囁き合い、二人を見てはにこやかに互いをつつき合う様子を見ていた。それを責める気はない。なぜなら、彼らはソーとロキの芽生えたばかりの好意の向こうにこの世界が切望する安寧と繁栄を見ているのだから。ロキの方が読みにくかったが、ソーに対する情欲を隠してはしていなかったし、出会い頭からすでに彼に好意的に接していたことからも、ロキもまた結婚が実現してほしいと考えていると見ていいだろう――というより、彼はそれを自分の責務として捉えているのだろうと、ソーは先日の愛と責任に関する会話を思い出して考えた。

ソーはそれが己の責務でもあることを心得ている。彼はアスガルド唯一の王子であり、二つの世界の未来をその手に握っているのだ。彼はロキを受け入れ、婚姻に賛同することで両国の人々に平和を約束するべきだろう。これほど見事で外交的に相応しい相手を、そこに愛がないからと言って拒むのは、我儘な子供の利己的な行動に過ぎないだろう。

とはいえ…いったいどうすれば、愛情もなく結婚などできるだろう？『愛は名誉や大志、責務よりも価値のあるものなのか？』とロキは彼に問いかけた。ソーは必ずしもそうだとは答えられなかったが、同時に名誉や大志、責務は必ずしも愛より価値があると言えるだろうか？ソーはたとえ両親がアスガルドの王と女王、その世界の全父と全母であったとしても、同時に夫と妻であるという事実に安心して育つことができた。そしてそれが理解できる年齢に達した頃には見えるようになっていたのだ。二人が互いに抱く愛情にその目が輝き、その思いが声に乗せられ、互いに手を掠め合う時にその感情を分かち合い、求め合っているのが。二人が座って何気ない言葉を交わしているところに遭遇すれば、二人が身体ごと互いを向き合っていることを。まるで、愛は二人を互いの軌道に引き込む抗いがたい重力なのだというように。

彼はいつかそんな愛を見つけることができると信じて疑わなかった。彼の未来が違うかもしれないなど、考えもしなかった。ソーは己が王子であることを重々承知していたし、王族の都合で手配される婚姻関係としては、これは良縁だということも承知していた。ソーは結局のところ、しばらくの間はロキを隣に置き、そして同じベッドで眠ることを構わないと思える程度にはロキのことを気に入っているのだ。

だが、彼を愛してはいなかった。それに、たとえ二つの世界とその民衆のためだとしても、自分の心をこんなに安く売り払うことはできないのだ。

ソーは毎晩、ロキと共に就寝した後、独りで静かにこのジレンマと葛藤した。人生で初めて、彼がやるべきことと、本当にしたいことが噛み合わないのだ。彼はもはや、本当はそうするべきでないと分かっていながらも友達と遊ぶために授業をすっぽかすことが許される子供ではないのだ。これは人生を左右する大いなる決断であり、彼は何度も何度も、両極端の間を行く中道を求めて考え続けた。

解決策を考えつくまでに、彼はスリュムスタズを放浪する二週間を丸ごと使いかけたが、スリュムとロキがクラン同士の複雑な争いや民衆の恐れを捌くのを見ているうちに、ようやく困難から抜け出す方法を見出していた。

父にロキを養子にするよう頼めば良いのだ。

それは完璧だった。ソーは昔から弟が欲しかったし、オーディンに正式に養子として迎えられ、ソーとロキの間で血の誓いを交わし義兄弟となれば、ソーはロキの王子としての地位を守ることができるだけでなく、ソーとの結婚と同等の名誉がロキとラウフェイに与えられることになる。ロキはソーと共にアスガルドへ戻り、そこで暮らすようになるため小箱は無事に返還、そしてヘルブリンディの敵意も家族の絆で和らげることが可能となる。ロキは他の世界に対する好奇心が旺盛で、アスガルドの王家の一員となることに全く抵抗がなさそうだ。当然、彼だって伴侶の立場よりは兄弟のほうがいいだろう。そうすればヨトゥナーの慣わしに従って婚外のパートナーを自由に見つけることができるのだから。

ロキは何度か、縁談が持ち上がる前はアセガスになる準備を進めていたと話していた。それはどちらのシブが王になっても、その助言者であり側近の立場となる訓練を受けていたということだ。それならば、ソーの右手となることで、宮廷内で同じ役割を得ることができる。ロキの機転の利く頭脳と数多くの才能がどんな王にとっても役立つのは目に見えていたし、彼らの相性も良いことはすでに確実だと思う。それに、正直に言えばここ数週間で己がどれだけ他領域や王位の性質について無知であることを思い知ったソーとしては、アスガルドの王となった暁に傍にロキがいてくれればどれほど心強いだろうかと考えていた。なにしろ、銀の舌は王族としての統治に精通しているようなのだから。

このことを考えれば考えるほど、良案だとソーは思った。是非ともこの考えをロキに打ち明けたかったが、先に父に相談して意見を仰いだ方が賢明に思えた。ソーが結婚を拒否する代わりに義兄弟の契りを約束して、それさえも破らねばならなくなれば目も当てられない。

だが、少なくとも彼が自分で考えた解決策であり、父によってこの地に置き去りにされてから初めて浮かんだ計画であった。明確なゴールができたことで、彼は機嫌が上向きになり、今では実に思いがけないことに、ヨトゥンヘイムで過ごす次の二ヵ月を楽しみにするのだった。ひと季節など結局のところたいして長い期間でもなく、まだまだ幾つもの冒険と見るべき光景があるので、困難にもかかわらずソーはスリュムスタズでの最後の朝を安心しきった幸福感と共に迎えたのだった。

＊＊＊

ついに、二週間が終わり、ソーは今回の視察の旅が始まった場所へと戻って来ていた。スリュムの館は今では良い思い出と良い友人のある場所となった。別れの挨拶は昨夜の夕食時に済ませてあり、ヨトゥナーはそのようなことに頓着しないので、彼が最後にもう一度集落の中を歩いた時にも彼を見送りに出てきた者は一人もいなかった。送別会のようなものはなく、彼の往来に対する関心が微塵もないことは実に不思議だった。別に最後まで別れを惜しまれ、ちやほやとされるとは思っていなかったが、これまで彼が視察してきた世界では彼と父には常に役人や貴族の要人がついて回ったものだったし、アスガルドでも街中を行き来する際には民衆に向けられる注目を常に意識させられていたのだった。

それがそれぞれの日課で忙しい一握りのフリームスルサーに無視され、独りで歩きながら荷物も自分で運ぶなど、ほんの二週間前までは想像もつかないほどの侮辱として捉えていただろう。しかし、今だからこそ、それはヨトゥナーとしてのありのままの習慣であることがわかる――なにしろ、彼らは祖国の王子に対してさえも同じなのだ。ソーは館を後にすると、彼同様に一人で、そして誰にも見送られずに佇んでいるロキの姿を見つけた。ロキはまたあの旅装に身を包んでおり、今ではソーもその感想を述べるだけの自信もあったので、緑色のビロードのスカートが似合っていると告げ、ロキもまた彼の軽装を褒めると笑みを返したのだった。ソーは鎧を慎重にしまい、それよりも着心地の良い袖なしのチュニックとレギンスを纏っていた。ヨトゥナーはあまり衣類を着用することがなく、アスガルドの戦士と異なり、ヒルズヴェルを除いて日常的に鎧を纏うこともない。あの狩猟会を経て、いつもの胸当てや脛当てなどはあまり意味がないように思えたのだった。

「スナールファリに乗っていくのか？」ソーは尋ね、今やほとんど風景と一体化している巨大な氷雪の塊を見上げた。その中に生き物どころか、眠るイスジルがいるとは誰が想像するだろう。彼らはここのところスリュムスタズの平原を広く旅してきたが、これからは北東にある海と鉄の森へと向かうのだ。高地は地平線まで続き、その何処にも木々や岸辺らしいものは見当たらないので、ウトガルドがどれほど遠くにあるのかは判断できなかった。

「その必要はない」ロキは荷物を弄りながら言った。「ウートガルズは私の脚で走れば一日とかからない。今日の午後には到着するだろう」

「そこまで走るというのか？」

ロキはただ笑うと、二人の荷物を漁るのをやめた。「出発する準備はできたのか？」

「ああ」ソーは答え、荒野を駆け抜ける長い道程の覚悟を決めるのだった。あるいは、ロキは狩猟の時のように氷の上を滑るつもりでいるのだろうか？ロキは悪戯っぽい目を彼に向けると、宙に角張った模様を描き始める。今やそれが変化の術の前兆だと理解していたソーは意気阻喪した。まさか、ロキはそこまで飛翔するつもりでいて、眼下の雪の中をソーが一人で疲労と戦いながら駆けるのを放置するというのか。

だが、宙に飛び上がってソーを置き去りにするのではなく、ロキはその場で四つん這いになると身体が輝き始め、形が明滅しながら大きくなり、ソーがこれまで見たこともないような得意げな顔をした狼に変化した。スリュムの猟犬よりは小さいが、ソーの目をまっすぐ見据えることができる程度には大きく、そうしながら彼は正直巨大で鋭い牙を剥き出しにするほどニヤリと笑っていた。

ソーもニヤリと笑い返す。常ながらロキの姿は美麗の一言に尽き、まったく純白な分厚い毛皮に覆われ、心地よくふわふわとした尻尾を誇っていた。アスガルドでソーが狩ってきた狼ほどがっしりとした体躯ではなく、もっと滑らかで細く、鼻面が短く耳も小さい。おそらく、寒さに適応するためだろう。

ソーは手を伸ばしてロキの耳の下を優しく撫で、その毛皮の手触りに驚嘆した。「お前には驚かされてばかりだな」彼が言うと、ロキは舌を出して嬉しげに眼を細めるのだった。ソーはもう一度だけ彼を撫でると、二人分の荷物を抱え上げるために離れた。両方を抱えて徒歩で移動するのは困難になるが、荷物を彼の背に括りつけようとすれば、ロキがどう反応するか定かではなかったので、ソーは掛け声と共に荷物を背負うと振り返った。

ロキは大きく溜め息をつくと地面に寝そべり、スナールファリがやったように顎を地面に載せた。ソーは今度はもっと大きな笑みを見せていそいそと彼の背に跨り、荷物のストラップを体に巻き付けて固定すると、座り心地を確かめてからロキの首周りの毛を掴んだ。スナールファリと比べて、ロキの方が余程乗り心地が良く、ソーはこの旅を非常に前向きに考えるようになった。

「いつでもいいぞ」ソーは言って前のめりになると、ロキはゆっくりと体を起こし、ソーの体重を考慮して体の重心を調節した。初めは早足で歩くことから始め、ソーを背に乗せることに慣れると同時に、ソーにも彼に騎乗することに慣れさせた――それは乗馬やスナールファリに乗った時とも大きく異なった。ロキの歩調はもっと滑らかで、駆け足になるにつれて肩が引き締まる。ロキは確かに大きな狼ではあったが、ソーは普段騎乗する時よりも地面に近い位置にいた。鞍がないためロキの脇を膝できつく締めるように挟まなければならず、ソーが彼の向かう先を導く必要性はないので、両手でロキの毛皮にしがみつき、馬に乗る時のように背を伸ばして座るのではなく、その背にうつ伏せに寝そべるように平らになった。

それは親密とも言える体勢であり、特にこれはただの狼ではなくロキなのでなおさらのことだった。ソーはロキの平らな頭頂部に顎を乗せると、彼のビロードのような耳が頬を掠めるのを感じた。「いいぞ」彼は囁く。「お前にできることを見せてくれ」

ロキが高く吠え、ソーは彼の筋肉が凝縮するのを感じたかと思うとロキは地を蹴って駆け出し、素早く距離を稼ぐ足取りになるとその身体はソーの手の下でさざ波のように脈打った。スナールファリがソーの手の中で純粋な力だとするとロキは純粋な優雅さであり、波間を駆け抜ける光のように雪原を軽やかに駆けた。ロキの毛皮は実に手触りが柔らかく、ソーは彼が呼吸する度、その呼吸音を耳が拾う前に、そして凍えた空気に白い息が現れるのを目の当たりにする前に、その胸部が伸縮するのを体で感じた。

それは実に爽快で、ソーはロキがどんどん速度を増し、きっと魔法で増強されているに違いないほどの速度に達すると喜びの笑声を上げた。彼らの前に延々と続くスリュムスタズの風景が広がる中、ソーは他のどこでもなくこうしてここでロキに寄り添っていることの素晴らしさを噛みしめていた。二人はヨトゥンヘイムの終わりなき夜に薄らと光る氷雪に、ロキの足が地面に触れる度に散らばるそのサファイアのような煌めきに照らされ、鉄の森へ向けて疾走するのだった。

＊＊＊

北方の広大な平原の単調な風景がうねりはじめ、緩やかな丘陵地帯が現れ、高峰が霞と霧に覆われはじめると、ソーは少し安堵を覚えていた。程なくすると、彼らは森林限界に見えるものに接近し、それはやがて暗い影のように麓とおそらく山脈の方までを絨毯のように覆う暗い森林が目の前に出現した。霧がかった遠くの方では禿げた山肌の雪に覆われた頂が輝いている。ここでも地面はやはり氷雪に覆われているが、木々の根元の所々には黒い岩肌が顔を覗かせていた。

ロキが森林に足を踏み入れる前に立ち止まり、激しく息をついていたのでソーは急いで彼の背から下りると荷物も一緒に下ろした。荷物を漁り、スリュムに餞別の品として渡された水筒と肉の燻製を引っ張り出し、ロキに渡そうと振り向いた頃には彼は普段のヨトゥナーの姿に戻っており、がっつくように飲み物と食べ物に手を伸ばしてきた。二人はしばらくの間心地よい沈黙の中で食事をし、ソーはこれを機に周囲の風景に改めて視線を向けるのだった。

まるで衛兵のように聳え立ち、身を屈めた影のような木々が枝にこびりついた雪の重みに頭を下げているかのように見える。その木々はどこか奇妙でおかしく感じられたが、この距離ではソーには何がそう思わせるのかは分からなかった。その森は捻じれ枝分かれした幹と大枝が松を思わせるが、針葉は一切ない木々と、毛布のように雪が覆いかぶさり、流線型の連なるシルエットが異様なほどの円錐型となったモミのような木々が入り混じった光景だった。決して歓迎されているような景色だとは言えなく、捩じれた黒い木々の間を灰色っぽい霧が蠢いていたが、これまでヨトゥンヘイムで見てきたどの光景ともかなり違った印象を受けた。

「これがウトガルドか？」彼は食べ終わった後、さらに進む前にロキを少し休ませようと会話の糸口を探して尋ねた。

「いいや」ロキは指先を舐めて綺麗にしながら言った。「言ったように、ウートガルズは城だ。ここは鉄の森、ヤルンヴィドだ」

「ヨトゥンヘイムで樹木を見ることがあるとは思わなかった」ソーが述べる。

「あれは生きて成長する樹木ではない」ロキはいつものように熱心に解説してくれた。「あれは金属や鉱物からできたもので、氷ができるずっと前に火山の火によって生まれたものだ。通気口のようなもので、惑星の中心部の熱を地表まで運んでいるんだ。フリームスルサーは鉄の森が暑すぎると感じる――もっとも、あなた方にとっては実に寒烈に感じるだろうがな」

「それで、お前はここで育ったと？」ソーはできるだけ驚愕していると思わせないように言った。この地は薄暗く灰色で不快な気分にさせるので、とてもではないが子供を育てるに相応しい土地とは思えなかった。

「ウートガルズは私がセイズルを学んだ場所だ」ロキが訂正した。「城は森の奥深く、湖畔にあって海からも辿りつきやすい位置にある。一見しただけの光景よりは冷たい場所ではないよ」彼は加え、ソーの顔に意地悪そうな笑みを向けた。「森の中には多くの命が暮らしている。それどころか、平原と比べれば小動物の数も多い。彼らが食べるのは木々に生える藻と氷柱のズリファブローミだが、ヒョールスがいないので、ここでは繁栄できるんだ。ヒョールスはこの森に近づかないからな」ロキはニヤリと笑んだ。「ここは彼らにとって安全な場所ではない。森の中には氷狼ホールフェンが棲みつき、私もここで変化して小動物を狩ることを学んだのだ」

樫やトネリコ、ハシバミの木、緑と黄金と鳥の囀る世界であったアスガルドの太陽に照らされた森林の中を乗馬して育ったソーからは、やはり大した光景には見えなかった。だが、ロキにとっての故郷だというのなら、ソーはこの地を批判するような言葉は口にしない。

子供としてのロキを想像するのは難しかった。果たして、彼はまじめで読書好きな子だっただろうか。それとも早熟ですぐに何でも要求すような子だっただろうか。彼はまだ幼い頃に父や兄弟たちから離れることになったのだとソーは思い出す。そして、彼はこの地で友人を見つけたのだと話していた。このじめじめとした森の中で遊ぶ小さな青い肌の少年たちを思い浮かべるのは妙に難しかったが、ある時点ではそんな光景も見られたに違いない。ここ、森林と平原の狭間で、少年たちはどんな遊びに耽ったのだろう？

ソーはチラリとロキを見ると、こっそり笑みを浮かべた。少し悪戯を仕掛けてやろうか。

「もちろん、鉄の森の全てがこう見えるわけではない」ロキはソーから視線を外して暗がりの方を向いて言った。「境界線には通りかかった者を引きつけるようなものはない――」

雪玉がロキの胸元で破裂し、白い粉雪で彼を覆った。それは命中した、立派な一撃だった。ロキが完全にショックを受けて彼を凝視しているので、ソーの腹の底から笑い声が沸き起こった。

「何のつもりだ！？」ロキが憤慨して言った。

「雪合戦をしたことがないとは言わせないぞ？」ソーはまだ笑いながら言い、頭の中には小さなロキが同じく小さな友達と遊ぶ光景でいっぱいだった。

「あなたは今何をしてしまったか分かってないようだ」ロキは唸り、ソーは一瞬だけ計算違いをしてしまったと、ロキを再び怒らせてしまったと思った。だが違う。ロキの顔に獰猛な笑みが浮かぶとダンサーのように腕を大きく広げて身を屈め、くるくると回りながら掌が雪の上を滑り、ソーがその動きを目で追うこともできないでいると彼はまるで投げナイフを駆使しているかのように手を前方に閃かせ、ソーが慌てて身を守るために手を上げようとする前に雪礫の激しい弾幕が彼に襲い掛かったのだ。

彼は雪崩かかる雪に視界を奪われ、ぼこぼこにされた上に咳き込んでおり、耳に聞こえるのはロキの得意げな声だけだった。「イヴィジャを挑発するのは賢明ではないぞ、アスガーディアンよ」

最高だ。

ソーは目元から雪を拭うことはせず、膝をつくと大きな手で大量の雪を掻き集め、できるだけ早く雪玉を作るとロキの声がする方向へ勢いよく投げつけた。直後に横手に転がりながら顔を拭い、開けた視界に最初に飛び込んできたのはまた別の雪玉――明らかに魔法によって形作られた、完璧な球体だ――が彼の目の前を横切る光景だった。

ロキはソーがこれまで可能だと思わなかったほど解放的に笑っている。まるで子供のように大喜びして可笑しなほど笑うその姿に、ソーは喉に引っ掛かった雪に咳き込みながらも、ロキが屈託なく、心底嬉しそうにしているので自分まで嬉しくなった。二人は馬鹿みたいな悲鳴を上げたり手足をばたつかせながら転がり、森林限界の静寂に響き渡る大騒音を奏でているので、もしこの場を通りかかる者がいたならば、彼らが九つの世界でも指折りの王子二人だとは誰も思わないだろう。

氷原のど真ん中でヨトゥンの魔術師と雪合戦をするなど愚の骨頂と言える行為だったが、ソーは構わず没頭し、公平なことに、ロキはソーの投げる雪玉を全て魔術で方向転換させるような意地悪さは見せなかった。ついでに言えば、彼は防衛網を築くこともせず、氷との自然な相性に頼って完璧な雪玉を作ることだけに魔力を使い、本物の競技にしてくれている。ソーは相手の攻撃をできる限り避けようとして惨めに失敗し、ロキはソーの粗末な雪玉を舞うように躱しては勝利に哄笑していた。

ソーは男らしく罰を受けながらも、白くかすんだ視界の中で閃くロキとしか思えない人影に徐々にゆっくりと近づくと、ついに間合いに入ることに成功した。身構え、雪玉の弾幕が途切れる瞬間を待ち、地を蹴って前方に飛び上がると、一瞬体ごと宙に浮かびロキに衝突してその膝と太腿に両腕をきつく回した。

まだ幼い頃に、彼よりずっと年上で大きかったヴォルスタッグを相手に格闘ごっこをして遊んでいた時に習得した戦法であり、あの頃と変わらず効果を発揮した。ロキは突然ソーの全体重に伸し掛かられて地面に倒れ込んだのだった。

「ずるい！」ロキは叫び、ソーを蹴るために必要な場所をを作ろうと無駄に足掻いていた。「私が勝ってたからこうしただけなんだろ！」

「そう、お前はさっきまでは勝っていた！」ソーは楽しげに叫び返し、自分の方が身体も大きく重いことを利用してロキを地面に押しつけたまま、ロキの身体を上の方へと移動し、ついに相手が仰向けにぺたりと平たく横たわるまでになった。その口から零れ続ける罵詈雑言はロキが呼吸もできぬほど押し潰されていることはない証拠であり、ソーはばたつくロキの手足をできるだけ押さえつけ、肘で上体を支えると、ロキの顔を両手で掴んだ。

「これで、俺の勝ちだ」彼は誇らしげに告げ、勝利に顔を赤らめていた。

「合戦ではそうかもね」ロキは暴れるのを止めると、激しく息をついており、先程までロキにここまで近づいていなかったためソーは気づいていなかった興味深いラベンダー色に頬が染まっていた。「でも、戦争はまだ続いてる」

「これからも、お前が出す艱難を乗り切ってみせよう」ソーは法螺を吹いた。

「ほう？そうか」ロキはゴロゴロと喉を鳴らすように言うと、ソーの肌に熱が点った。

「俺をからかうのもいい加減にしてくれないか？」ソーが疲れ切った振りをして言えば、ロキはいつも通り少しも悪びれずに笑った。

「しない」彼は言って首を上げると、唇を突き出し、ソーの鼻頭にチュッとキスをした。

「やめるんだ」ソーは忠告する。その声音は遊び心の縁を掠め、彼は全身でロキを雪の中に押し込んでいるのだという現状を痛感していた。

「そうさせるんだな」ロキは反抗し、やはり遊び心と情熱の狭間にいる。そしてソーは彼らの身体が絡み合い、顔の間に数インチ分の隙間しかないことに息を呑む。ロキは彼を見上げ、どうにかしてみせろと目顔で挑発しており、ああ、だめだ、こんなことを続けることはできない、もう我慢がならない、ロキがこれほどまでに自らを彼に捧げようとしているのに、それを拒めているのも己の早くも千切れそうになっている忍耐の緒だけであり、これでは結果がどうなってしまっても――

「おやおやおや」と、左手の方で今はソーも北方の訛りだと聞き分けることのできる響きのある冷ややかな声が上がり、ソーは凍りつくと、ロキから視線を剥して横を向き、ようやく見られていることに気がついた。数フィート離れた所で雪の上に胡坐をかき、あまりに寛ぎ過ぎているイヴィジューが二人、どちらも大きな笑みを浮かべて座っていた。

ロキを除けばソーが初めて見るイヴィジューであり、彼はまたも今は見慣れた荒々しいフリームスルサーに比べて如何に彼らがアシールと似た外見をしているのかと、強く意識させられた。片方はロキとあまり変わらず痩身で華奢、彼と同じ濃い藍色の肌をしているが片手で数えられる程度の太い三つ編みにした炎のように赤く、毛先だけが銀色の髪をしていた。彼はさらに簡素なリストカフと彼の氏族線と似通った奇妙で鋭角的な形のペンダントを一つだけといったように、ロキが普段纏うよりもずっと少量の装身具を身に着けており、キャルタも質素な茶色い革製のものだった。

もう片方は外見がかなり異なり、銀色がかった青い肌にアッシュブロンドの髪を後頭部で纏め、複雑に結い上げていた。宝石の代わりに金属や暗い色合いの革帯が髪に編み込まれており、数多の白と黒の羽が飛び出ている。赤毛のイヴィジャよりも明らかに身長が低く、五フィート半(約170㎝)くらいだろうか。ヨトゥナーにしてはかなり小さく、赤毛とロキと並ぶとアスガルドで見かける豊満な身体をした女性にすら見えた。彼の方が派手な衣装を纏っており、両脚と両腕に白い毛皮を巻きつけ、宝石に縁取られたショールを肩からかけていた。彼のキャルタもまた派手に刺繍され、またも宝石で縁取られており、腿のところまでスリットが入っていたが、丈も脛まであった。

赤毛の方は武器を持っていなかったが、金髪は彼の身長程も柄の長さがあり、先端に長刃を取りつけた槍を腕に携えている。だが、その先端は地面にそっと触れており、ソーはそれを平和的意図の表れと受け取った。

「ああ、いいところでやめないでよ」金髪が言って、その北方の訛りのある声音は歌うように音程を上下させ、笑みは彼の槍よりも鋭く映った。「私たちは待てるから――五分くらいかな？」

「最低でも二十分だ」ロキは突然先程の倍も息を切らせて言って、ソーは彼を凝視した。その声はまるで――いや、待て、彼らは別に本当に――「そこにいるって言ってくれても良かったのに」

「お前たちは明らかに忙しそうだったからな」北方のイヴィジャはそう言って、果たして彼が二人のことを良く思っていないのか、からかっているだけなのかは判然としなかったが、二人が何をしていたと思い込んでいるかだけは明らかだった。

「それに、君に忍び寄ることができることなんて、そうそうないからね」もう一人のイヴィジャが言って、立ち上がった。「ごきげんよう、ソー・オーディンソン。そして、鉄の森へようこそ。私はヤールンサクサ、そしてこちらはアングルボザ」

「お会いできて光栄だ」ソーは言って、遅ればせながらロキから離れ、大袈裟なほどに唇を尖らせているロキの顔と、大胆にも脚を広げ、ビロードのスカートも腰の方まで押し上げられたまま雪の上に寝そべっている様子も無視しようと努めた。

「ああ、別に続けてもいいのに」ヤールンサクサはまったく恥ずかしそうにすることなく、のんびりと手を振りながら言った。「私たちがいない方がいいって言うなら、私たちは先にウートガルズに戻ってそこで君たちを待ってるからさ。たまたま狩りをしてた時にひどい悲鳴が聞こえてきたから様子を見に来ただけだし」

ソーは内心怯んでいた。まるで身体を重ねようとしていたところを邪魔されたように見えるのは、ここでは大したスキャンダルにはならないようだが、興奮しきった子供のように大暴れしていたところを見られたことに関しては、イヴィジューに対する第一印象としてはあまり良い部類には入らないだろう。ソーは気を取り直してアングルボザに向き直り、彼とも正式な挨拶の言葉を交わそうと思ったが、アングルボザはすでにロキ単身に向かって話しかけていた。

「私たちはオーディンソンを迎える正式な歓迎会の準備をしていない」アングルボザは言った。その視線が横向きに寝そべっているロキに据えられていることを、ソーは見逃さなかった。瞳を輝かせ、まだ顔を紅潮させている今のロキの姿はあまりに官能的だ。「我がベラは留守にしている。まだ少なくとも一ヶ月は時間があると思っていたから」

「計画は変わるものだ」ロキは面倒そうに言った。「ソーには戦士や遊牧民以外のものも見せてやりたかっただけだ。宴会や儀式はもう充分。彼には私の故郷を見てほしかった」

それはソーの耳には真実には聞こえなかったが、アングルボザにとっては意味のある言葉だったようだ。なにしろ、彼の顔には非常に複雑な感情が幾つも駆け抜けたのだが、最終的には完璧な無表情に収まった。「なるほど」彼は完全に平らかな口調で言った。「では、私たちは先に戻って城で待つことにしよう。今ここに住んでいるのは私とヤールンサクサだけだから、夕餉はお前の好きな時間にできる」

「ありがとう」ロキが言うと、ソーも同じく感謝の言葉を述べ、再びこの地での部外者の感覚が蘇っていた。アングルボザは二人に長く、冷たい視線を向けていたが、それから何の前触れもなく肩を回すと瞬きをする間に巨大な銀の狼に変化していた。彼の変化は滑らかで素早く、ロキのものよりもずっと目立たない静かなものだった。

「じゃあ、また後で！」ヤールンサクサは気さくに言うと、狼の背に飛び乗り、彼らに手を振った。狼は頭を下げ、次の瞬間には木々の影に向かって駆け去っていった。

「すまなかった」ロキは彼らが木々の間に消えていくと、まったくすまないとは思っていなさそうな口調で告げた。「もっと考えておくべきだった。森の中では物音は変に響き渡り、私たちイヴィジューは耳がすこぶる良いんだ」

ソーは今の出来事をどう捉えるべきか分からず、少し困惑していた。それに加えて二人のイヴィジューの前でロキの見せた…ささやかな演技だ。あれはまるで、ロキが彼の権利を主張、あるいは二人に近づくなと警告していたかのように思える。そんなことは必要ないと分かってはいても、ソーは思わず取り合いをされることに対し得意げに悦に入るのだった。

「ここ数日はアングルボザとヤールンサクサとはしょっちゅう顔を合わせることになると思う」ロキは立ち上がり、皺くちゃになったスカートを直しながら言った。「特に、ヤールンサクサは昔からアシールに会いたがっていたし、そもそもウートガルズで客を迎えるのは非常に稀なことだから。これまで一度もフリームスルスがこの地に足を踏み入れたことはないんだ」

「彼らは…お前の友人なのか？」ソーは念のため尋ねた。これまでソーがロキと共にいる時にここまで気楽な態度を示したヨトゥナーは一人とていなかった。あのスリュムでさえそうだったのだ。どうやら、イヴィジューのやり方はかなり違うようで、ソーはアスガルドの王子であることを完全に無視した態度を取られることをどう受け取れば良いのかまだ分からなかった。ロキの前でただのソーであることとは別の話だ。彼はまだ、あの二人の魔術師がどんな人物なのか知らないのだから。

「私たちは共に育った」ロキが答える。「私が初めてウートガルズに来た時、他にいた子供はアングルボザとヤールンサクサだけだった。二人とも私より数十年は年上だけど、私はすぐに勉学でも追いついたから、学びや遊びにおいて、私たち三人はいつも一緒に行動していた。アングルボザのベラ、スクリミルはいつも私たちを親密な仲にしようとしていたんだ――それも私のゲタ、ファールバウティはスクリミルのシブだったし、ファールバウティは自分自身の子を産まなかったから、スクリミルは私のことをキンとして扱いたいんだと思う」

では、彼とは従兄弟なのだとソーは考えた。それに幼馴染。さらにその親はヨトゥンヘイムの誰もその関係を認めないとしても、ロキのことを家族と思っている。まあ、これで何故アングルボザが二人が雪の中で抱き合っているかのように見える光景を前に気分を害していたのかが理解できた。しかし、彼が一言もソーに直接告げようともしなかったことを、ソーは侮辱として受け取らざるを得なかった。アングルボザが彼を嫌うのは、彼がアシールだからか？それともオーディンの息子だからか？それとも、彼がロキに向けていたあの熱視線を思えば、もっと個人的な恨みでもあるのだろうか？

これは一癖も二癖もある訪問となりそうだ。

「さあ、行こうか」ロキは輝く瞳と豊かな笑みを浮かべてソーを見やった。「イヴィジューの居城ウートガルズをご覧に入れよう。これまでアシールもフリームスルスもその壁内を歩いたことはない。ラウフェイ王でさえだ。私たちはあなたの番人に対しても謎だ。そして、ここはあなたのお父上の軍勢をもってしても攻略することの叶わない砦なのだよ」

「それは知らなかった」ソーはこの名誉の重大さを思い知って言ったが、同時に遅ればせながら、この地がヨトゥンヘイムの中で唯一ヘイムダルの目も届かない場所なのだという事実が徐々に頭の中で形を取りはじめていた。

「この地には多くの秘密がある」ロキは彼に近づいて声を落とし、ソーは知らぬうちに彼に身を寄せていた。「それをあなたに見せてあげられるのが待ち遠しい」

「楽しみだ」ソーはあまり考えもせず呟き、ロキの爽やかで涼しげな香りとその笑みに含まれた訳知りの愉悦を敏感に知覚していた。

「良かった」ロキは言うと、一歩退き、折り曲げた指先で変化のルーンを宙に描いたかと思うと、白い狼が雪の上に座り、ソーが彼らの荷物を取りに行く間、長い舌を出して笑い、彼が戻って来るのを待っていた。

ソーはロキのビロードのような手触りの耳の下を優しく撫で、嬉しげな鳴き声を上げさせる。こうして二人は鉄の森の暗がりに紛れる幽霊のような白い影となって歩みを進めた。数秒もすれば、木々の間に響くのは雪の上を歩むロキの四肢の奏でる足音と静かな息遣いだけで、二人は灰色の霧に完全に呑み込まれた。

彼らはロキの地にやって来た。ソーはこの先、高く聳えるウトガルドの城壁の中で何が彼を待ち受けているのか想像し、ロキの柔らかな毛皮に指を深く絡めるのだった。


	6. その寛大な心に彼の愛で魔法をかけられてはならない

肢の下で雪の奏でるざくざくとした音と、毛皮をきつく掴むソーの手を感じながら鉄の森の中を駆け抜けるロキの目の前では吐息が湯気を立てていた。珊瑚礁のような木々の間を縫う懐かしい道を、ソーの心地よい重みを背に感じて、このまま何日も、否、永遠に駆け続けることができる気がした。この日、彼はすでに一日中走っていたし、四足で過ごした時間は二足で過ごした時間より長かったため、狼の思考に支配され始めていることには気がついていた。見覚えのある景色の中に戻ってきたことが、必要以上に彼に喜びをもたらしていることも。

だが、彼は幸福を感じていた。舌に感じる霧の味と、木々の向こうにある真水の香りが彼を呼び寄せており、ソーの体が彼に覆い被さる感覚や、彼を包み込むソーの臭いがもはや見知らぬ他人のものではなく、舌と喉に感じる甘く優しいものになっていたことでさらに幸福感を覚えていた。私の、と彼はぼんやりとした思考で考えた。私のソー。そう思っただけで、城に向かう道を急ぐ間も、背に感じる重みは軽くなるのだった。

彼らは森の暗がりを潜り抜け、うねる丘陵を越え、鋭利な崖の縁を進み、やがて地面が鋭く下方に傾くと、渓谷に辿りついた。ここでロキは歩調を緩め、起伏の多い地形を慎重に進み、霧が晴れてくると前方に小路が現れた。彼らはフョルドの岸辺へと向かっており、深水のサファイアのような濃い藍色は森林の鈍いコバルトや銀灰、黒に対し鮮やかに映えた。彼らは随分近いところまで来た。ロキは何度も使用されるうちに獣道となって浮き出た小路沿いに同じイヴィジューの香りを嗅ぎ取っていた。

木々が徐々にまばらになり、開けると彼らは森林の端に辿りつき、ロキは足を止めてウートガルズを見下ろした。直接見たことはなかったが、ロキは他領域の大都市や宮殿の絵画や地図をじっくりと研究してきた。ヨートゥンヘイムにあるものでアースガルズやヴァナヘイムの首都ノーアトゥンと比較できるものはなく、オーディンの後継者として、ソーがこれまでの人生ずっと光り輝く王宮や壮大な住居を見てきたことは重々承知している。ヨートゥンヘイムの栄光は常にその氷にあり、玄武岩の塔や花崗岩の壁にはなかった。それだって戦争がそれらの建築物の半数を破壊する前の話だ。煌めく彫刻の成された氷の屋根や輝く生ける氷で作られた装飾的な織物でヨートゥンヘイムの火山から生まれた岩石の荒い表面を和らげてはいるが、その建築は昔から単純で荒涼とした雰囲気を醸し出していた――ヨートゥナーの美的感覚に沿い、称えられるものには違いなかったが、これらはおそらく、アースガルズの黄金の壮観と並べばつまらなく、粗雑なものに見えるだろうとロキは考えていた。

だが、ウートガルズは違う。霧に隠され、鉄の森に守られたウートガルズはまるで世界が違う。ヨートゥンヘイムの宝玉が大切にしまわれた宝箱であり、ここ、フョルドの岸辺にて険しい崖にしがみつき、一連の建築家たちはまったく違うものを作り出していた。ウートガルズは山肌の岩から形作られ、珊瑚礁のような疑似の木々が開けばそこには裸の岩が氷河の湖の深淵を覗き込んでおり、ウートガルズは飛び立つのを待っているツバメのようにそこに佇んでいた。

ソーが奇妙な低い音となった口笛を吹くとロキの耳がピクリと動き、問いかけるような鳴き声を上げた。

「これは素晴らしい城だ」ソーが言って、荷物共々ロキの背から滑り降りると、ロキは再び毛皮を振り落として立ち上がり、視点が変わる間に視界がわずかにぼやけた。ソーが彼に笑いかけており、ロキは本能的に一歩前に踏み出し、胸中にある彼の唇を舐めたいという、半分だけ形になった強い衝動に身を任せ――頭を振って弾かれたように一歩退き、狼を押し退けた。

「そう思ってくれて嬉しい」彼は口内で舌を重く感じながら言った。上機嫌の名残と、あまりに多くのものがシェイプシフトの垣根を越えて滲みこんでいるという事実に覚える不安の狭間で苦悩する。以前は動物の本能がここまで彼に影響を及ぼすことはなかった。それは彼自身の自己意識との乖離を仄めかしている。ふむ、興味深い。

「行こうか」ロキは言って、こんがらがった考えを脇に押しやり、ソーに注意を向けた。「案内してやろう」

＊＊＊

今日もまたどこかの案内か。ロキはだんだんとヴァニールの絵本で見た覚えのある、訓練された猿のような気持ちになりはじめていた。だが、少なくともウートガルズは自分にとって大切な場所で、もっと重要なことに、彼にとって安全で安心できる場所、そして誰が彼とソーを見ているか気にしなくても良い場所なのだった。アースガルズの厄介な番人も、もはや彼らを監視することはできない。彼らを見下ろすフリームスルスもおらず、アングルボザとヤールンサクサがまだ狩りから戻っていないため、空っぽのイヴィジューの城を心置きなく散策できるのだった。

ウートガルズは細長く背の高い塔が連なり、宝石に縁取られた巨大な窓、入り組んだ個室を繋げる秘密の階段もあり、宝石や貴金属で飾られた美しく開かれた大部屋には各地を放浪したイヴィジューの持ち帰った魔力のある物品や思い出の品、小物などが溢れかえるアルコーブや豪華な棚があちらこちらにあった。以前のようなぎこちない沈黙に満たされたコヌンスガルズの見学とは違い、ソーはこの城砦を隅々まで見ることを楽しんでいるようで、ヨートゥンヘイムの王宮にある冷たい雄大さよりもこちらの方が好きなようだった。この城の建築もその一環だろう。広間は巨大で円天井も高いが、この城はイヴィジューのためにイヴィジューが建てたものであるため、二人は構造物や家具、備品と並んでも小さく感じずに済むのだ。

城はヨートゥンヘイム最大の図書館を誇り、大きさだけで言えばアースガルズのものにも匹敵する。かつてこの地は学術の中心であり、イヴィジューの好む彫刻された石版の横には何十もの言語で書かれた、魔法で守られた巻物や魔術のかけられた書物がいくつもの山のように積み上げられ、他世界の歴史を刻んだ記憶石や刺繍されたタペストリーが連なっている。かつて、コヌンスタズにあるゲストホフに宿泊した異境人が書物を読めるよう、イヴィジューはこれらの知識を王宮にある図書館へ運搬することで忙しく、また、王宮の会議室や個室では魔法書の貸し出しや暦書の返還を通して様々な取引が行われたという。

城の地階には花崗岩から削られた堂々たる両開きの扉の向こうに、三百人以上のイヴィジューが一挙に集えるほどの大広間があった。とはいえ、それが利用されたのは極稀なことで、儀式や強力な魔術を編み出す時を中心に使われていたが、その扉は軽く八世紀は閉ざされたままでいる。事実、個室の多くが封印されており、かつてそこにあった宝物は標識をつけられて図書館の下層に保管されている。大戦では多くのイヴィジューが死に、その後一人も――ロキが生まれた後は一人も新たなイヴィジューが生まれなくなり、残された者たちは他のスタズを巡って彼らの手助けをするのに忙しいため、ここに恒久的に暮らすのはスクリミル・エリラールとそのバーンであるアングルボザだけだった。春となった今、ヨートゥンヘイムの河川は開け放たれ、移動に利用できるようになったため、普段はこの城に住んでいるイヴィジューも群れの世話をするフリームスルサーの手伝いや、新期の漁業の補佐で留守にしているのだ。今季に城に残っているのがスクリミル、アングルボザ、そしてヤールンサクサだけということは、城のほとんどが閉ざされており、住居というよりは大霊廟となっていることを意味している。

だが、ロキはこのことをソーには告げなかった。彼はこの城の静けさに気づいているだろうし、ロキが無視する数多の回廊について疑問に思っている可能性もあったが、その問いを口にする機会を与えなかった。その代わりに、ロキは完璧な案内人を演じ、やや卑猥な話で相手をからかい、魔法の物品を通りかかれば、それにまつわる面白い逸話を聞かせてやった。たとえば、この目の前のゴブレット――ああ、触ってもいい、ドワーフの意匠だ、そう――そしてあちらの槍――それはだめだ、石像の手から取ってはいけない、ルーンの効果が切れてはまずいからな、ああ、そのとおり、これはとても危険なものなんだ、この槍を手に取ってしまった者に何があったか話してやろう――このようにして、ロキは九割は空っぽで崩壊している城の最も美しい部分だけを披露するのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは巨大な図書室の南翼でツアーを終えた。そこには湖の上につき出た広いバルコニー付の明るい社交室があった。そこは彼自身とアングルボザとヤールンサクサがもっとも利用する公共の場所であるため、居心地が良く、生活感もあって、そこかしこに半分終えた、あるいは新しく始めたばかりの研究が放り出されており、学問的な怠惰とゆったりとした少し誤解されそうな雰囲気を醸し出している。イヴィジューが実際どれほど落ちたのかオーディンの息子が知る必要はない。ウートガルズの現状はヨートゥンヘイムに残された唯一の秘密かもしれなく、それを暴露するつもりはなかった。

部屋には小さな暖炉もあり、青白い魔光でできた火が燃えていた。イヴィジューが必ずウートガルズに戻るには理由がある。そもそもなぜこの城がこの暑く不気味な森の中に建てられたのか、という理由だ。それはこの惑星の燃え盛る中心が地表に最も近く感じられる場所だからだ。この地には力がある。大きな力が。そして、ヴェトフォーメンが奪われて後、その力が消滅しつつある日々の中で、イヴィジャがもっとも魔力を使う魔法陣、炎や育まれる命、そして他にも多くある、氷の性質とは別の呪文を唱え、そもそもそれらの効果を発揮させるためにはその強い力が必要なのだった。

ソーはこのことも知らない。彼が知っているのは、この世界にやって来てからというもの、これが厨房以外で初めて目の当たりにした暖炉だということだ。そして、それを見るなり、彼は顔を輝かせていた。

「それで、城の感想は？」ロキは火のルーンを密かに再生させて訊いた。先程まで哀れなほど小さかった火が大きく燃え上がり、より多くの温もりを放った。

「俺はもう驚きに慣れているべきだろう」ソーは嬉しげに言うと、生温い火に両手を翳した。「なのに、ここでも俺は驚かされている。お前が家に帰りたがった理由が分かった気がする」

ロキは鼻で嗤いそうになったのを抑え込んだ。アングルボザに伝えた内容はどうあれ、ウートガルズは彼にとっての家ではない―――ウートガルズは確かに彼にとっては安全な場所だったが、それはコヌンスタズの自室もそうだったし、スリュムスタズにある彼専用のゲストハウス、そしてヨートゥンヘイム全土に点在する動物の姿で逃げ込める穴蔵だってそうだ。

「王宮よりもあなた好みか？」

ソーは沈んだ笑みを見せた。「ああ、だが、お前以外には言わない方がいいだろうな」

「良かった」ロキは言った。ソーが彼をここまで信頼しているのだと理解するなり、密かな喜びが蔦のように彼に絡まった。「季節の大半をここで過ごせたらと思っていたんだ。最後の週にコヌンスタズに戻るが、それまではここを拠点にできる」

「ヨトゥンヘイムの他の地方には行かないのか？」

「あなたが望めば行ける。だけど、ヤールの館はだいたい似通っているし、野宿ばかり続くと、うんざりする。あなたが旅を続けたいと言うなら、別だけど？」

ソーは肩を竦める。「この地を良く知るのはお前だ」彼は言った。「そして、俺はお前の手の内。それとも、ここでする仕事でもあるのか？」

「仕事？」

「お前はすでに何週間も俺の面倒を見ているではないか」ソーが指摘する。「お前と過ごせていることを感謝しているし、俺も楽しんだ。だが、お前が普段から遊び目的で何日も荒野を彷徨うとは考えにくい」

実は、そんな気分になった時には、ロキはまさにその通りにしていた。彼はシビャのように王の宮廷にもヒルズヴェルの間にも居場所はない。時折ラウフェイ王が彼の助言を求めるとはいえ、ロキは王の側近でもなければ、その役目を務めるための訓練を受けていながらも、彼の法を語る者にはなっていない。イヴィジャとして、彼は各地を巡って民衆を助ける立法者、調停者、治療師、吟遊詩人、そして助力者となるべきだったが、それは考えただけで全身が強張るほど退屈で仕方なくなる。それに、ラウフェイの子であるため、スカジや他の者たちが誇りに思うこれらの役目をロキに強要しようと試みた者は一人もいないのだった。

ウートガルズでの教育を終えてから、ロキは未解決の課題となっており、いくら研究や勉学が好きだと言っても、静かな図書館に籠り続ける学者になりたいとは思わなかった。代わりに、彼は放浪者となり、各地を転々と移動しつつ、そこかしこで悪戯を仕掛け、気分が乗れば問題解決に勤しみ、だいたいにおいて、王に特定の任務を与えられない限りは好き勝手に過ごしていた。ソーの相手をすることは数十年振りに与えられた重要な任務なのだった。

だが、ソーは彼を同じ王子の立場にいる者として見ており、ロキにはオスリングであるシビャ同様に普段から任されている仕事や責務があるのだと考えているようだ。ヘルブリンディとビューレイストは一季を丸ごと遊覧旅行に費やすことなどできないし、それはアスガルドにおける唯一の王子であり王位継承者として、ソーも冒険やら彼の好きなように時間を過ごすことはできないだろう。可能だとしても、せいぜい数週間程度だ。

「まあ、確かに幾ばくかの課題を放置はしているが」ロキはなるべく曖昧に言った。「待てないものではない。今はあなたと時間を過ごしたい」

これに、ソーは単純に、そして優しげに微笑んだので、ロキは愚かにも思わず微笑み返していた。「なら、俺たちは二人とも自由の身なのだな」ソーはその考えを噛みしめているような雰囲気と共に言った。「好きなことをして過ごすことができる――少なくとも、この季節が終わるまでは」

なるほど。ロキはここに来た本当の理由をどうやって話題に上らせようかと考えていたところだった。なにしろ、当然ながら彼らは決して自由の身ではないのだから。では、ソーはこの期間をそのように過ごすつもりでいるのだ。安楽と娯楽に満ちた短い期間。王たちの計らいによって強制されたのではなく、望んでロキと友人になった振りをして。ソーはカゲロウのように軽やかに飛び跳ねる春が欲しいのだ。単純な友情で満ちた夢が。そして最終的に二人の関係がもたらす不快な現実と強大な影響は季節の終わりまで忘れていたいのだ。

二人の婚約についてソーが語りたがらないというのは、拒否されたも同然だとロキは思った。このアシールの王子が回避的に振舞い、躊躇いを見せるのはそぐわないようにも思えるが、思えば初日の段階でロキも婚約を望んでいないと告げてもいる。まさかソーは二人の間この話はなかったことになっており、こうしてひと季節を共に過ごしているのもラウフェイとオーディンを満足させるために交際を装っているに過ぎないのだろうか？

確かにソーは素直な人物ではあるようだが、ロキはその事実を自分の利益にするためにはどう利用するのが最善なのか分からずにいた。ソーは彼のことが好きだ。これまで共に過ごしてきた濃密な時間を経れば、彼に対するソーの好意は明白で、また真心から来ているのだと分かる。だから、ロキは相手の友情を勝ち取ったことには自信があった。同じように、彼の欲望も明白だったが、まだその感情に従って行動に移す気はないようだし、会話が結婚の可能性に流れそうになるとぎごちなく口を閉ざす態度と共に、そのこと自体、ロキが必要としているだけソーを手中にしっかりと掌握しきれていないという証拠だった。

それは…実に腹立たしい事実だった。ソーが何を考えているか分からないのであっては、ロキはどうやってその思考を操れるというのか。ソーが最初に縁談を拒絶したのはヨートゥナーへの憎悪とロキ自身への不信感の表れだったと見て間違いないだろう。こうしてヨートゥンヘイムでロキと楽しく過ごせるようになった今、一体何が彼を躊躇させているのだろうか。頑固な矜持か？それともアースガルズや他領域にもっと良い縁談があるとでも思っているのか？

ロキは知らなければならない。だが、直接問いただしてもソーを怒らせる恐れがあり、あるいはもっと悪いことに彼を遠ざけてしまうかもしれず、口論の結果今度は自分が謝る側に立つのはご免だった。否、それよりはこのままソーをゆっくりと慎重に引き込み、ついにロキを受け入れる時に自分の意思でそうしたのだと思わせた方が良い。

いずれは、ロキを受け入れるはずだろう？どうしても受け入れてもらわなければ困る――ソーだって、ロキが彼に感じた心地よい安心感を彼にも抱いてくれているはずだろう？まさか、ソーが彼をどのように欲しているのか、ロキは見誤ってしまったのだろうか――

「ロキ？」ソーが呼びかけ、ロキは会話を続けるのではなく、暖炉の炎を見つめたまま思考に沈んでいたことに思い至った。

「次は何を見せてあげようか考えていただけだ」彼は答えたが、その思考が迷い込んでいた先に、少し動揺してしまっていた。

「お前がどうやって寛ぐのか知りたい」ソーは言うと、友愛を込めて二人の肩を寄せ合った。「まったくお前は。ロキ、俺の面倒ばかり見ているではないか。今夜と明日くらいはのんびりと過ごしてもいいんじゃないか」

「あなたがのんびりと日々を無為に過ごすことを好むとは思わなかった」ロキが言った。ソーは常に行動を取ることを好む人物のように思えた。だからこそ、ロキはこうして二人の時間を狩猟や遠出することで満たしてきたのだ。アースガルズでソーが暇な時間をごろごろとしながら過ごすところなど想像できなかった。

「あまり長い間続くのは嫌いだな」ソーは認める。魔炎の中に指突っ込んでは引き出している様子からして、明らかに彼が普段知っている炎ほど熱くはないようだ。「だが、もう随分前にお前が好きに過ごせる時間を持たせてやるべきだった。自分の面倒は見れるから」

「そう」ロキはそれを聞いて不可解なことに嬉しく思った。「だったら、そろそろ夕食の時間にでもしようか？」

「友人たちを待たなくてもいいのか？」

「彼らは構わないよ」ロキが言った。「ここには形式的なものは何もない。スクリミル・エリラールが留守にしている間は特に」

「エリラール？」ソーは聞き慣れない言葉に舌を縺れさせて尋ねた。

「ウートガルズの当主のことだ」ロキは言った。ソーと過ごすのがあまりに心地よくなっていたため、実際にどれほどソーが無知であるのかも忘れそうになっていた。「ヤールと似たような立場だが、イヴィジューの当主としての呼称だ」

「なるほど！では、是非とも案内を願おうか」ソーが言うと、彼らは図書館に数多くある秘密の階段を使って厨房まで下りると、まるで食糧置き場を漁る悪い子供たちのように、目についたものを次々と積み上げていった。くだらないことだったが楽しく、何週間もずっと人目を気にしなければならなかった身としては、ただ寛ぎ、大声で笑ってはソーが彼に向かって骨を投げつければ裏返った声を上げることがとても新鮮に感じられた。

食事後、二人は社交室に戻り、ロキはソーが暖炉の前に毛皮やクッションの山を作り、彼が心地よく炎の前に寝そべることができるよう手伝った。ロキが剥き出しの脚をソーの衣服に包まれた脚の隣に投げ出してその向かい側の椅子に背を預けて床に座ると、二人の足が触れ合った。彼は読もうと思った本を山のように積み上げており、ソーはクミスの入ったカップを手に、ヨートゥンヘイムの地図が描かれた羊皮紙をじっくりと調べていた。それはひどく家庭的な時間であり、ロキは決して口に出して言うことはないだろうが、不思議と幸福感を覚えたままであり、予想以上に楽しい時間となった。

＊＊＊

穏やかな時間はほんの一時間程度しか続かなかった。

「ああ、こんなところにいたの！」ヤールンサクサが部屋に飛び込みながら叫んだ。「ボザ、見つけたよ！」

ヤールンサクサとアングルボザが努力もせずに彼に忍び寄れたのはこれで二度目だ。彼はソーといる時に意識を相手に集中させる癖ができてしまったようで、その問題には早く取り組まねばならないだろうとロキは思った。入室した二人に頷きかけたロキは、ヤールンサクサがほとんどすぐにソーに引き寄せられ、腰を下ろす時でさえ飛び跳ねるように興奮を隠せずにいるところをロキは見逃さなかったが、アングルボザは部屋の隅に佇むと、わざとらしく窓の外を見ている。わかりやすいなと、ロキは冷ややかに思った。

「狩猟はどうだった？」彼は問いを二人に向けた。

「充分な獲物を狩れたよ」ヤールンサクサが答える。「四人分の食糧としてはしばらく持つはずだ。私も最近はもっと良い狼になれるようになったんだよ」彼は続けた。「でも、小さな動物への質量変換が難しくて――あと、視点の変化に慣れるのも大変だ。皆より小さいことには慣れてるだろうって思うかもしれないけど、オコジョに変化した時にアングルボザを見上げるのは死ぬほど怖いんだからね！」

「お前はシェイプシフトを難しく感じるということか？」ソーが不思議そうに尋ねると、ヤールンサクサは首を振った。

「ああ、ううん、それは呼吸する時みたいに自然なものに感じる。でも、私はフレースヴェルグスタズの出身で、島にはそれほど多様な生物が生息してなくて。ほとんど全部が海鳥とアザラシばかりだ。それと、クジラやイルカ、サメとか他の海洋動物には慣れてるんだけど、森の中を四足で走るのはもっと難しいと思う」

「そういうものなのか」ソーは思案気に言った。

「フレースヴェルグスタズは北西にある島々で構成されている」ロキはソーの地図に頷きかけて説明した。「そして、ヤールンサクサはシーコヌンガー――つまり、海の王だ。それだけを踏まえても他の北方人とはセイズルの質自体が違っているんだ」

「私は波に乗る者と呼ばれてるんだ」ヤールンサクサは興奮に頬を染めて言った。「でも、それだけのことじゃない。私たち島民は人生のほとんどを海に出て暮らす。私は船を作り、速度と安全の術を編み込んだり、そんなことをするんだ。浅瀬の動きを追ったり、海鳥の飛翔を追ったり――」

「そんなことをするんだな」ロキが口を挟む。ヤールンサクサの得意な事など、特に興味はないのだ。だが、すでに遅かった。

「天候を操るというのか？」ソーが尋ねる。「お前には嵐を呼ぶことが？」

「正確にはちょっと違うかな」ヤールンサクサが言った。「君のようにはいかない。私は少しは嵐を宥める歌を歌えるし、帆船の速度を上げるために口笛で風を呼ぶことはできる。雲の動きを読んで、いつ嵐が来るのか予想することはできる。でも、それを操る力はないよ――それは元素魔法、私には到底手の届かないものだ。私が操れるのは氷と海であって、天空じゃあない」

「ヨトゥンの魔法にそれほど種類があるとは知らなかった」ソーが言った。

「私たちは皆、様々な物に惹かれ、それぞれ生まれながら持った強みがある」ロキが言った。「だが、ただ単に勉学や修行に左右されるものでもない」

「だから私はまだウートガルズに残ってるんだ」ヤールンサクサが言った。「こうしてアングルボザとそのベラ――それからロキ――からいろんなことを学べるようにね。もっと多くの技術を身につけたいんだ」

「それで、お前が得意なのは？」ソーがロキに尋ねる。

「私は何でも得意だ」ロキが答えると、ソーは笑って鼻を鳴らした。「そのこと自体が私のスキルでもある」

「それにとっても謙虚」ヤールンサクサが口を挟み、首を竦めて微笑むと、からかっているだけだと示す。「でも、私たちのことはもういいよ――私は君のことがもっと知りたい。君は本当に翼もないのに空を飛べるの？」

「そうとも言えるな」ソーは微笑みを返して言った。「だが、俺だったらそんな風には表現しないな」

「それで、アシールは毎日黄金の林檎を食べてるって本当？アースガルズでは雪が降らないというのも？丸一週間歩いたとしても、市街地を横断しきることができないっていう話は？あっ、あと、ビルジスナイプってどんな姿をしてるの？あと、蜂蜜ってどんな味がするの？」

「つまり、ヤールンサクサが言いたいのは」と、ロキはソーが笑いを堪えているところに口を挟んだ。「どうか、私たちにアースガルズについて教えてくれないか、ということだな」

「ずっと行ってみたかったんだ」ヤールンサクサが夢見心地に言う。「黄金と緑の世界に」

「いつかそんな日が来るさ」ソーが言って、それは誠実に聞こえたが、その眼差しはロキから離れていった。「ふむ、ちょっと考えさせてくれよ。まず、都市の中心には王宮イザヴェルがあって、その中に俺の住居であるビルスキルニル殿と呼ばれる区画がある」

「両親と一緒に住んでないの？」ヤールンサクサが尋ねる。「一人っきりで暮らしてて寂しくならないの？」

ソーはきょとんとした。「いや、皆で王宮に住んでいるんだから、一人ではないんだ。子供たちは基本的に両親と暮らすが、成人したら…まあ、どんな仕事をしているか、遠くへ引っ越すかにもよるが…」彼は一旦言葉を切って考えを纏めた。「俺たちは家族を重視している」彼はゆっくりと語る。「だが、お前たちと比べれば、成人した子は親とそこまで濃い繋がりを保つものではないな。俺に専用の宮殿があるのは俺が王子だからだが、俺の友人たちも生まれ育った家とは別に住居を構えている。ヴォルスタッグは彼の妻子と共に暮らす一軒家を持っているが、シフとファンドラルはそれぞれ街中に部屋を借りている。それに王宮にも彼ら専用の客室がある。ホーガンも一戸建ての家がヴァナヘイムにあると思う…まあ少なくとも、彼の家族には家があることは知っている。宮廷にいる侯爵や貴婦人方の大半は王宮内に居室を宛がわれているし、遠方に館を構えている。だが、アスガルドの民衆の多くは家を一つしか持っていない。いつどうやって彼らが実家を離れるのか、あるいはそのまま実家で暮らし続けるのかも分からない。考えてみれば、俺はこのことをそこまで気にしたことがなかったからな」

これはロキを驚かせなかった。それに、ソーやヤールンサクサが庶民の暮らしに少しでも関心を向ける理由も分からなかったが、ヤールンサクサは都会での生活のあらゆる側面に完全に心を奪われているようで、大都市についての率直に言って馬鹿げた質問をソーに浴びせ続けた。住民はどこで食料を得るのか？あれだけ密集した状態でどう暮らすのか？狩猟や漁猟はどうするのか？自給自足の生活をしないとなると、どうやって工芸や技術を学ぶのか？アシールの婦人が纏うドレスはどういった作りなのか？アシールはどうしてマントを好むのか？

そんなことはどうでもいい！ロキは苛立たしげに思った。ヤールンサクサがアースガルズについての情報をソーから引き出すこと自体はいい。ロキだって非常に興味を抱いていたのだが、田舎者や世間知らずと思われないようにするため気を付けていたので、ソーとその友人たちの個人的な話に始終した質問しかしてこなかったのだ。ヤールンサクサは明らかに、発展途上国の無骨な田舎者だと思われても構わないようで、幸いなことにソーは彼のアシールに関するすべてのものに対する熱意に魅了されているようだ。ヤールンサクサにはそのあどけない態度でアースガルズの貴族について、煌びやかなその都市をオーディンが実際にどうやって統治しているのか、枢密院や軍について、そして王位継承者である王太子に与えられている責務とは実際に何なのか、そういう質問をしてほしいものだった。だが、彼とソーは尖塔や庭園、河川の激しい水流を航行するスキフ（小舟）、人口密度の高い都市部に挟まれた森林や農地について語り合うのだった。

それでも、ソーが自分の母星について語る言葉には興味をそそられた。ロキはヨートゥンヘイムやその住民に対して特別な愛着があるわけではない――それは彼にとっての舞台であり、駒であるのみ。親密なほどに彼らに対する知識があるとはいえ、愛情があるとは言えなかった。それはそういうものであり、ロキはそれらのために何ができるか、というよりはそれらを利用して何ができるか、という方が余程気になった。だが、ソーは自国のことを誇らしげに、そして愛しげに語るので、その真摯さはどこか親しみを感じさせるものだった。アングルボザでさえ興味を引かれているようだ。もうすでに二十分ほどは読む振りをしている巻物が動いていない。ロキは何週間もソーの話を聞いてきたにもかかわらず、こうした話は初めてだったので、思わずソーの描写する世界を想像しては惹きつけられ、ソーの語る輝く尖塔や人混みに満ちた街路など、ロキがその目で見たくて仕方ない世界の話に静かに聞き入るのだった。

＊＊＊

この調子では、ヤールンサクサは一晩中ソーを質問攻めにしかねなかったが、しばらくするとソーが疲れ始めているのがロキにも分かったので、二人の会話に言葉を挟み、すでに聞いたことのある話ならばロキが答えるなりして、ヤールンサクサがソーだけでなく彼とも二つの世界の数ある相違点について話すように仕向けた。興奮のあまり、ヤールンサクサがロキの意図に気づくまで長すぎるほどの時間がかかったが、やがてロキの声音に気づくと身を引き始め、ソーから離れて会話が次第に消えていくに任せた。そこまで来ると、相手に対して鋭い視線を向けるのが簡単になり、それでもだめだと分かると、ソーが視線を逸らした隙を見計らって手の鋭い仕草でもって相手の注意を引いた。

ヤールンサクサは下手な欠伸をしてみせた。「ふわ～、もうぐったりだ！」彼が随分と明るく言ったので、ロキはもっと近くに座っていれば蹴ってやれたのにと思った。「ボザ、一緒に寝てくれる？」

「やっとか」アングルボザはぼやき、読み物に耽っているはずだということも忘れたようだった。「おやすみ、ロキ、オーディンソン」彼は無感動に告げるとそれ以上は何も言わず、同じく就寝の挨拶をした後に『明日もいっぱいお話しようね！』とロキを怯ませるようなことを口に上らせたヤールンサクサを引きずりながら去っていった。

ソーはただ面白そうにその様子を眺めていた。「アスガルドの配管設備にここまで興味を示すようなヨトゥンがいるとは思わなかった」

「ヤールンサクサはとても…目の付け所が鋭いんだ」ロキは悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべて言った。

「構わないぞ」ソーが言う。「なんだか可愛らしい人だったな。だが、長い一日だったからな、俺を救ってくれたことに感謝している」では、彼は気づいていたようだとロキは思い、根拠のない嬉しさで紅潮した。

「俺もそろそろ眠りたいな」ソーが欠伸と共に告げると、ロキは同意した。

城にはいくらでも呼びの部屋はあるのだが、ロキは現段階でソーから離れるつもりはなかったので、相手と相談することもなく自室へと連れて行った。ヨトゥナーが一人で眠ることは非常に稀な事だったので、ベッドは全て六人ほどのイヴィジューが眠れるほどの大きさがある。赤子だろうが成人していようが、ほとんどの家族は巨大な寝台ひとつに横になるため、戦前までは幼いイヴィジューが親元を離れてウートガルズにやって来ると、全員が一つの公共の寝室を宛がわれ、郷愁を感じて泣く者を慰めたのだという。大人になれば全員個室を与えられはするものの、ほとんどの者がそれらの間を行き来して、少なくとも二人で共寝するものだった。イヴィジューはどちらかというとプライバシーを好み、クランを中心に生活するフリームスルスと比較すると孤高に生きるものだが、それでも機会があれば、眠る時は誰かに傍にいてほしいものだった。

これに関してロキは、いつも通り、例外だった。幼少期を王宮で過ごしたロキは離乳したとたんにラウフェイの寝台から除かれた。なにしろ、ラウフェイは冬の玉座の真の継承者を産む作業に直ちに移る必要があったのだから――そしておそらく、あまりに小さく、どんどん伸びる黒髪がラウフェイに痛いほどファールバウティを思い出させたからだろう、とロキは推察していた。ヘルブリンディが生まれた後も、ロキは彼らからは離れて眠り、ビューレイストが生まれた後になって再び家族のベッドで眠らせようと少なからず努力はされていたようだが、その頃になるとロキは自分一人の空間に慣れていたため、彼より余程体の大きいベラとシビャと共に眠るのは好まなくなっていたのだ。

ソーの話を聞く限り、アースガルズでの習慣はかなり違うようで、ソーはロキと同じだけ、誰かと共に眠ることに慣れていないと思われた。だが、ロキが寝室の扉を閉める間も彼は何も言わず、低い寝台の横に彼の荷物が置かれていることも気に留めていないようだった。二人はいつもの手順を踏み、ロキの寝台の柔らかな毛皮に身を包むと、互いに寄り添うが触れ合うことのない心地よい距離感にロキは独りで眠る時には決して感じたことのない安心感を覚えるのだった。

「俺をここに連れて来てくれてありがとう」ソーが眠たげにゆっくりと言葉を紡ぐと、ロキはそれがウートガルズのことなのか、あるいはロキの寝台のことなのか、どちらだろうと思った。

「あなたがここにいてくれるのが嬉しい」ロキは囁き返し、闇の中でソーに顔を見られないことに感謝した。

＊＊＊

翌朝になると、ロキは簡単な朝食を準備して、二人のささやかでプライベートな習慣を続けるべく自室へ運び込んだ。食べ終えてからソーと共に図書館の休憩室へ向かうと、予想通り、そこにはすでに待ち遠しそうにしていたヤールンサクサとまたも無関心を装ったアングルボザがいた。

「昨夜はあまり迷惑でなかったならいいんだけど」ヤールンサクサが挨拶代わりに言うと、さてはアングルボザに何か鋭い言葉をかけられたのだな、とロキは思った。

「そんなことはないぞ」ソーが言う。「ヨトゥンヘイムで新しい友人ができるのはいいことだ」

「わあ、君と友達になれたらすごく嬉しい！」ヤールンサクサは嬉しげに言った。「昔からアシールの友達が欲しかったんだ」

ソーが笑うとロキも一緒に笑ったが、アングルボザは相変わらずつんとした態度のままソーを完全に無視していた。

「今日は何か予定でもあるのか？」アングルボザはロキに問いかけた。

「朝食の間にそのことについて話していたんだ」ロキは好意的な雰囲気を保とうと、グループ全体に言葉を向けた。「私は少し読書をしようかと思っていたんだが、ソーも――」

「お前が読書好きだと？」アングルボザが唐突にソーにその視線の矛先を向け、嘲けるような笑みを浮かべたので、その態度の悪さにロキは唸り声を上げそうになった。

「時にはそうだな」ソーはアングルボザの声音を考慮すれば見習うべき忍耐力を持って答えた。「だが、学者とは到底言えない」

「ソーはその間に――」ロキが言いかける。

「君はもう三週間もあちこちに連れ回されていたじゃないか！」ヤールンサクサがロキを遮ってソーに直接言ったので、ロキは同じイヴィジューとはいえ、こうして彼を邪魔し続けるなら喜んで首を絞めてやろうと思った。「君は何がしたい？」

「ここは明らかに学びの場だ」ソーは周囲に山のように積み上げられた巻物や石版を限りある熱意でもって眺めまわして言った。「だが、娯楽にはどんなことをするのだ？」

「読書」ロキが冷ややかに言うと、視界の隅でアングルボザがニヤリと笑うのが見えた。「だけど他にも、あなたたちのチェスゲームに似たネファタフルやスカクタフルで遊ぶこともある。私たちの数がもっと多かった頃はスキンレーキル(動物の皮を丸めたボールを奪い合うゲーム)や歌や踊りを競い合ったりもした。私自身、フライティング(如何に詩的に相手を罵倒できるか競い合うコンテスト)の達人で――」

「絶対に挑戦しちゃダメだよ」ヤールンサクサが声を潜め、ソーに片目を瞑ってみせた。「舌だけで生皮を剥がれるからね」

「他にもカードやダイス、数多くのゲームがある」ロキは二人を無視して続けた。「もちろん、他にも狩猟やスケートに――」

「魚釣りもあるよ！」ヤールンサクサが両手を叩いて割り込んだ。「湖も海もあるよ。釣りは好き？」彼はほとんど懇願するようにソーに尋ねる。

「ああ」ソーは言った。「お前は釣りが好きなようだな？」

「うん、とっても！私は海好きだからね。ウートガルズは綺麗だけど、数日も経つと潮の味と波の音が恋しくなるんだ。私は根っからの『波に乗る者』なのさ」

ソーは笑みを浮かべた。「俺も最後に海に出たのは随分と昔のことだ」

「だったら、私が連れて行ってあげる！」ヤールンサクサが即座に告げた。「ここにはカヤックがあるし、フョルドを辿って入り江まで出られるよ」

ロキは顔を顰めないよう努めた。ヤールンサクサに悪気はないのだ。彼は人懐こく明るく、狡猾さはほとんどないとも言え、充分に役立つ上にアングルボザの陰険さに辟易とする時には避難先となる相手であり、ロキにとっては昔からビューレイストの身代わりのような存在であった。ヤールンサクサはロキの計画を台無しにしたりソーの好意を自分だけに向けさせたりするような考えは持ち合わせていない。彼は彼なりのやり方でロキを助け、ソーを喜ばせようとしているのだ。ソーとロキの関係に明るい未来がかかっていることは誰もが知っているのだから、彼はオーディンソンを満足させ、ヨートゥンヘイムとイヴィジャに対して好感を抱くように振る舞っているのだ。

しかし、彼が顔を輝かせてソーに向かって海や造船について両手をひらひらとさせながら生き生きと語り続け、ロキの王族としての高貴な振る舞いやアングルボザの触れることが出来そうなほどの敵意と並ぶと顕著になる子猫のような無垢さを見せていると、ロキは良く知る嫉妬の苦味が広がるのを感じていた。ヤールンサクサの外見と性格はロキの正反対とさえ言える――ソーが彼の方を好んだとすれば？戦士でもある王子が荒っぽい趣味を持つヤールンサクサに惚れ込み、ラウフェイの子であるロキよりも素朴な振る舞いと複雑ではない境遇を持つヨートゥナーの恋人を選ぶことにしたら？

ロキは歯を食いしばり、膨らむ一方の不安感を押し退けた。アシールの王子によってあまりに簡単にこの状態にされてしまうのは我慢ならない！これまで、彼に自信を失くすような思いをさせた者など一人もいなかったというのに――ああ、だが、ソーほど彼にとって重要人物となった者も、これまではいなかった。違う、オーディンソンほどだ、と彼は陰気に自分に言い聞かせ、まったく重みを感じさせない軽やかな会話を交わすソーとヤールンサクサを無視した。アースガルズで未来の王の伴侶となるのがロキの目的だ。その地位と権力は勝ち取るものであり、ソーの信頼と愛情はその目標を掴むために必要な鍵に過ぎないのだ。

だがしかし…ソーが自由に、軽率に、そして明らかに疑念に邪魔されずにその笑顔と愛嬌を振りまくため、またもロキの民がソーの単純な魅力に引き込まれるのを見るのは癪に障った。彼は嫉妬を知ることはないだろう。好意を与えることに慎重になるなど考えもしない。それが彼の半身を主張する者を傷つけることになる可能性など考慮もしないのだ。王の子であり、未来の王であり、傲慢で愚かで自分勝手で――

「それにロキだって俺の面倒を見る必要もなく友人と共に過ごす時間を楽しめるだろうしな」ソーがヤールンサクサに告げ、自分の名前を耳にしたことでロキは我に返った。「だが、今夜はロキと一緒に過ごしたい――それがお前の予定の邪魔をしなければだが？」彼がロキに向き直って尋ねると、ロキは慌てて会話の流れを把握しようとした。

「ああ、大丈夫だ」そもそもまだ予定を立てていなかったので、ロキはそう答え、きちんと話に耳を傾けてみればヤールンサクサとソーは丸一日を海に出て、水に濡れるばか騒ぎをして過ごし、ロキをアングルボザと残すことにしたようだ。だが、夜になればソーはロキと、ロキだけと過ごすつもりでいるようだった。ソーはこれを軽く口にしただけでなく、ヤールンサクサが騒々しく何やら仄めかしていると陽気に笑うので、ロキに分別がなければ、彼らが誰もが思い込んでいる通りの恋人同士だと信じ切っていたかもしれない。

なんと…奇妙なことか。

陰湿な気持ちを脇に置き、ロキは正直に言えば、ヤールンサクサがソーに余興を提供してくれることに感謝したい気分になっていた。それは彼がソーとは離れた時間を過ごせることを意味しているからだ。ソーと過ごすことに疲れたのではなく、むしろ、その逆である。他の誰かが相手であれば、それがキンだろうがアングルボザ、あるいはスリュムであろうが、二週間も毎日一緒に過ごしていれば壁を登りたくなるほどに彼らから離れようと躍起になっていたことだろう。だがソーが相手だと、彼は毎朝笑顔と共に目覚め、隣に眠るソーの存在に喜び、彼と共にする新しいことを探して一日中共に過ごすことも厭わない。

気持ちが悪いほど感傷的な話であり、ロキはそのことに疲れているのだった。それに、心の底では、ソーが彼に魅了されているよりも、彼の方がソーに深くのめり込んでいる可能性を恐れてもいるのだった。

＊＊＊

ソーとヤールンサクサが騒々しい音を立てて道具を集め、ロキが静かに守護の呪文を掛けてやった後、ヤールンサクサはオーディンソンを溺れさせないと約束し、ソーは何を意味しているのか、『普通に揚げるための正常な魚』とやらを釣ってくると意気込んで、二人は意気揚々と城を出た。高い位置にある窓から、ロキは彼らが水辺に向かってそれぞれのカヤックを引きずっていく様子を見守り、一人で小舟に乗ったソーが如何に慣れた手つきで岸を押して水面に出るか確認した。小舟に乗るのは初めてでないらしく、ヤールンサクサほどの技術はないものの、ソーは水面を掻き混ぜて波立たせ、滑りながら相手に続き、力強く湖に漕ぎ出して行った。

背後で、アングルボザが大袈裟な安堵の息をついた。「やっと静かになった」彼は言うと、ロキの腰に腕を回し、ロキが居心地悪くなるほど近くに擦り寄ってきた。

「庭園を散歩しようか？」ロキは言って、窓に背を向けると、アングルボザの抱擁からなるべく自然に逃れた。「あなたの最新作を見せてくれないか」

「ああ！」アングルボザが言った。「お前が去ってから私は忙しくしていた。お前が戻ってきた時のために目を見張らせるようなものを作っておきたかったからな」

ソーがいなくなった途端にアングルボザの不機嫌は溶けてなくなり、二人が図書館を出て城の敷地内にある壁に囲まれた庭園へ向かう間、彼は笑顔と熱意を振りまいていた。アングルボザ最大の能力はシェイプシフトであり、おかげで彼は肌を変える者の称号を得ていたが、それだけが彼の能力だとは到底言えない。アングルボザはスクリミルキンの数少ない生き残りであり、ロキと同様にベルゲルミルまでその血筋を遡ることができる。ウートガルズの家系最後の者であり、彼の先祖全てがそうであったように、イヴィジャから生まれたイヴィジャである。彼は生まれた時からずっと鉄の森で暮らしており、純粋な魔力だけを見ればロキの方が強いとは思うものの、アングルボザの方が更に腕前が良かった。なにしろ、彼はこれまでの人生の全てをセイズルの勉学と修行に捧げてきたのだから――それも彼の社交スキルと引き換えに、とは言っておくべきだろう。

とはいえ、アングルボザより魔法や操氷を知るのは彼のベラの他にはおらず、庭園は彼の自慢と喜びであって、彼自身の努力によってのみ作られた場所だった。中庭そのものは見れば明らかというものだった。大きくだいたいにおいて長方形の広場には屋根がなかったが、縁取るようにぐるりと囲む通路には屋根があり、連なる柱と僅かに尖ったアーチが続く拱廊は城そのものと似た造りをしている。そこかしこにはベンチ椅子が置かれていたが、石細工はそれだけだった。

その他は全てが氷だった。庭園は信じられないほど精巧に作られた氷像で溢れかえっている。捩じられた格子細工の列柱や壺、ヨートゥナーや動物を象ったクリスタルの彫刻、煌めく白と青で表現された大海原の景色、フラクタルな幾何学模様が無限に連なり、キンやクランとハウスを司る氏族線を表現した直線や渦巻きの幻想的な光景はひどく壊れやすく驚くほど美しい交響曲となっていた。ロキが最後に訪れた時から、アングルボザは基礎的なデザインにこれまでの倍以上の細工を何重も加え、簡素な石造物を背景に多種多彩な形を作り出したのだった。

それは実に素晴らしい光景で、今回ばかりはロキも開けっ広げに、そして完全に本心から来る賛辞を述べていた。この暗い日々においてヨートゥンヘイムに芸術を生み出そうとする者はあまりいなかったが、アングルボザは少なくとも一部分だけでもウートガルズにかつての栄光を取り戻そうとしており、ロキ自身の計画は彼をこの地から遠く離れた場所へと導くとはいえ、彼もまたアングルボザと同じ審美眼を持ち、氷の中にある可能性を評価しているのだった。

二人は慎重に形成された波打つ氷の小滝の脇にある曲線を描くベンチ席に腰を下ろし、しばらくの間のんびりと言葉を交わしていたが、やがてロキが訳知りの笑みをアングルボザに据えた。

「ほら」彼は促す。「彼のこと訊きたくて仕方ないんだろう」

「あいつのことを訊きたい、だと！？」アングルボザが弾かれたように言った。「何を訊けと？ラウフェイ王が私のベラに送った書簡を読んだぞ――提案された同盟、縁談、ヴェトフォーメン、その詳細の全てを――お前が知っていることは私ももう知っている！北方の地は奴とお前の噂で持ち切りだ――ベラは自ら出向いてお前たち二人を迎え入れることを他のヤールたちに説いて回っているんだぞ――何もかも、あまりに唐突だ！そのせいで誰もが大騒ぎなんだぞ」

「北方のスタズには行かない」ロキが告げる。「スリュムスタズで充分な時間を過ごした。他の予定を立てている」

「なら、他のヤールたちに伝令を送っておくんだな」アングルボザが言った。「お前は好き勝手に行き来することに慣れているかもしれないが、ヨートゥンヘイム内をオーディンソンが移動するということで社会的不安が広がっている」

「分かってる」ロキは認める。「もうすでにヴァフスルーズニル、フレースヴェルグ、それにスットゥングには伝令を出してある。ここにはまだ来る予定だったから出さなかっただけだ」

「せめて忠告だけでもしてくれたらありがたかったんだが」アングルボザが辛辣な口調で言った。「お前が来るまでまだ何ヶ月も残っていると思っていた。それが奴と取っ組み合いしている場面に出くわすとは――」

「ソー・オーディンソンと、だ」ロキはその名にアングルボザが顔をしかめるのを見るためだけに強調して言った。「それに、ただのちょっとしたお楽しみだった」

「セイウチみたいな男だ」アングルボザが嫌悪感も露わに言うと、ロキはできるだけ大仰に目を回した。「太っていて肌は桃色なうえ毛むくじゃらだ」

「私は彼がアシールにしてはとてもハンサムだと思うが」

「醜悪だ」アングルボザが主張する。足を踏み鳴らすまではいかなかったが、それに近い態度だ。「それに顔にあれだけ毛があるだなんて！あれと口づけをするのがどんな感覚なのか想像したくもない」

「私は結構好きだったけど」ロキが事もなげに言うと、アングルボザは飢えた狼のように餌に食いついた。

「お前、まさか！」彼は息を呑んだ。「ロキ、何故だ！？」

「試してみたかったからに決まってるだろう」ロキは嘘をつく。「あなたと私、ヤールンサクサでアシールになりきって遊んだことはある。本物とどう違うのか比べてみたかったんだ。それに、彼は私の婚約者なんだから。私たちが読んだアシールの恋物語は全て口づけから始まっていた」

「奴はお前の婚約者ではない」アングルボザが本気の怒りを見せて言うと、ロキもつられて怒りを覚えていた。「何も決まっていない。誓いの言葉はひとつも述べられていない」

「私は縁談に同意した」ロキが言った。「もう決まったも同然だ」

「私たちでヴェトフォーメンを奪い返す計画を立てたではないか」アングルボザが慳貪に言った。「私ならばお前を助けてやれた。生贄になるよりは盗人になる方が余程いい」

「私は生贄なんかではないし、この方が全員にとっていい」ロキは言い張った。「盗人は捕まるかもしれないし、新たな戦争を勃発させるかもしれない――だが、このやり方ならば、ヨートゥンヘイムはヴェトフォーメンを取り戻し、私は全世界でもっとも有力な伴侶を得ることができる。あなたにだってそれは見えているはずだ」

「見えない。お前が奴と結婚する必要はない。アースガルズに行く必要もない。他に方法はあるはずだ」

「私があの人と結婚したいんだ」ロキが口を挟むと、アングルボザは飛び上がるようにして席を立った。

「それは駄目だ！」彼は唸るように言った。「アースガルズに行ってはいけない。全父はすでに私たちの多くを殺した。ベストラは奴を産んだことで死んだ。スィアチは奴に歯向かって死に、お前のゲタだって奴の手にかかって死んだ。魚のように槍に貫かれて――」

「ファールバウティは戦場で死んだ」ロキはさらりと訂正すると、アングルボザが彼を頭上から見下ろせないよう立ち上がった。「誰が致命傷を負わせたかなど、確実なことは誰にも言えない」

「オーディン・ボルソンが率いた戦だ」アングルボザが指摘する。「フリームスルサーもイヴィジューも、ヨートゥナーの半数以上を殲滅した戦争だ。そして、私たちが完全に回復することのなかった戦争だ。奴は我々が再び立つことがないようヴェトフォーメンを奪い去った。そのせいで我々は数を増やすことも、奴が我らの世界にもたらした損害を回復することもできなかったというのに、それに加えてお前は奴のもとに降り、奴の息子に鎖を掛けられるというのか？あの老狼よりもさらに危険で戦を好む息子なのに？」

「ソーはあなたが考えているような男ではない」

「奴はオーディンの息子だ！」

「彼はその父親とは違う。私が私のベラとは違うように。あなたがあなたのベラとも違うように。今のはあの人の言葉だ――あなた自身の言葉はくれないのか？」

「お前に行ってほしくねぇんだ」悲嘆に暮れたアングルボザの訛りが強く出た。「お前と私、二人でいつも一緒にいたじゃねぇか。私はお前のスヴァスでないことは分かってるが――」

彼はロキを掴むと彼を抱き寄せようとし、ロキは弾かれたようにそれを振り払ってその腕の中から逃れた。アングルボザは歯を剥き出しにして唸ると、もう一度彼を腕の中に閉じ込めようとして、素早く強引に彼を押し倒そうと試みた。二人は体格が同じで力も同等だ。彼らの戦いは常に荒々しかったが、勝者は毎回同じだった。

ロキはアングルボザが接近した瞬間を見計らって横に逸れると、相手の鳩尾に鋭い肘鉄を喰らわせた。アングルボザは息を呑んで彼に向き直ったが、戦いへの熱意に欠け、意識も体勢に向けられていなかったため、ロキが足首を相手のふくらはぎに引っ掛けると、彼はその場に倒れた。アングルボザは雪の上で仰向けに倒れ、黙ってロキに訴えかけるような眼差しを向けている。

ロキが誰かと戦う時、大抵はこのようにして終わる。相手が仰向けに倒れ、ロキの楽しみのために使われるのをただ待つのだ。アングルボザはロキにとって特に好きなパートナーであり、こういった遊戯に興じることにも慣れていた。だが、そんな日々は終わりを告げた。ロキはアシールがどのように考えるのかを理解しており、たとえアングルボザと言えど、友人との間で一瞬の満足感を得るためにせっかく掌握したソーの心を失う危険を冒す気はないのだ。

こうして、ロキはアングルボザの欲望と絶望を両方とも黙殺し、腕を組んでアングルボザが立ち上がるまで待った。

「では、お前は奴のものとなったのだな」アングルボザが苦々しく言った。「お前が他の者を相手にすることも許さないというわけか」

「あの人が、私のものなんだ」ロキは強調して言って全身を強張らせ、顎を高く上げて背筋をまっすぐ伸ばして立つと、アングルボザはあれほど恫喝していたにもかかわらず、自動的な反応として少し怯み、胸に顎をつけて視線を落としていた。「彼が私を所有しているのではない。誰も私を所有などしていない。私のベラも、あなたのベラも、そして、あなたも。私はここで得られるものよりも遥かに多くのものをアースガルズで手にすることができるんだ。あの人が私にもたらす権力の代償が、私の身体を彼一人が使うということならば、それでもいい。私がその選択をする。あなたは私のスヴァスではないんだ、アングルボザ。あなたに私への権利は何もない」

「そんなことは良く分かっている！」アングルボザは鋭く言ったが、攻撃的な態度はその悲嘆によって弱められていた。「私はお前にとって大した意味を持ったことはない」

ロキは溜め息をつくと、手を伸ばしてアングルボザの喉を優しく撫でてから顎を掴み、顔を上げさせた。「ボザ」彼はそっと告げる。「私があなたのことを大事に思っているのは知っているだろう。あなたのことは恋しくなる。だけど、これはもう千年もなかったチャンスなんだ。私はそれを掴まなければならない」

「分かっている」アングルボザが言うと、敗北によって穏やかで柔軟になり、ロキが友情の抱擁を捧げれば、簡単にその腕に納まった。「私はただお前に幸せでいてほしいだけなんだ。それと、安全でいてほしい。あのアシールの愚か者と一緒では、そのどちらにもなれないと思う」

「私を信じて」ロキは宥め、アングルボザの髪を撫でる。「きちんと分かってやってる。あなたが心配する必要はない」

アングルボザはロキの首筋に顔を寄せると、低く悲しげな声を上げ、その音に全身を震わせた。ロキは相手に好きにさせ、アングルボザの無駄な振る舞いに対する苛立たしさを見せないよう気を付けた。スリュムスタズでの短い喧嘩の後、ソーが彼に見せた思いもよらぬ服従の話をしてやろうかとも思った。ソーが彼の前に跪き、悔い改めて無防備な喉を晒したので、ショックのあまりロキが思わず絶句してしまった時のことを。

あれほど強く、あれほど自信に満ちた者がロキの前でへりくだり、しかもそれが彼を騙すためではなかったのだと。ロキに攻撃的な態度を向けられながらも、たった今ロキがアングルボザにやったように、どんなヨートゥナーでもすることと違い、彼に手を上げようともせず、頭をロキの腰の高さまで下げ、ロキの赦しを優しく乞い――実際に乞い！――それはまるでロキが赦しを与えないことに意味があったかのように、まるでロキに権力があったかのように、ソーが彼に嘆願せねばならなかったことを…そして、さらに不思議なことに、その後ソーがあれほど従順に自分を再確認するなど、立ち上がり互いの額を合わせるという、きっと互いを対等と認めるアシールの習慣に違いない奇妙な仕草をして、ロキにも理解できる、喉元に手をやるのではなく項に手をやり、ロキの頭を支えるような仕草はまるで彼が何か貴重なものであるかのような、まるで子供のように大切にしているかのような…ソーと共にいて安全なのは当たり前ではないか！それほど強大な力を持つ王子を思う儘にできるのだから、かつないほど安全でいられる。

だがそれはやめる。アングルボザにはこのような事実は告げない。彼の前に跪いたソーが喉を曝け出し、その明るく美しい青い双眸で彼を見上げていた光景はあまりに貴重な思い出、あまりに不思議で価値のある記憶だった。そして、その後にロキが顔に感じた彼の吐息、ロキの項に添えられた温かな手の平の感触も、一生忘れられないものとなった。これをアングルボザと共有はしない。あの時、彼の下で寝落ちしたソーに対して燻っていた怒りはきれいさっぱり拭い去られ、あれ以来彼を誘惑する必要性を感じないほどにロキに自信を与えた。おかげで彼は己の身体ではなく、好意でもってソーを確保するという長期戦に出ることにしたのだ。そのうち、きっと成功するだろう。

だが今は、すすり泣くアングルボザにいい加減にしてほしかった。

「まったく、ボザ、あなたはこれをあまりにも個人的な話にし過ぎている」彼は決して責めるようにはならないよう声音を軽やかに保った。「これは政治的な話だ。私とソーではなく、ヨートゥンヘイムとアースガルズの話だ。それに、私はアースガルズに追放されるのではない――そもそもヨートゥンヘイムが他領域との通商路に再びアクセス可能となり、領域間を自由に行き来できるようにするのがこの同盟の目的ではないか」

「お前が去ることを喜ぶよう、私を納得させることなどできない」アングルボザが頭を上げ、ロキはようやく一息つける場所を空けてもらえた。「だが、分かった」

「それは良かった」ロキはきびきびと言った。「では、私がベラの下に、そしてスリュムスタズにいる間に聞き逃した話を教えてくれ」

ウートガルズを一度も出たことがないにもかかわらず、アングルボザはヨートゥンヘイムでも最も情報通なヨートゥナーの一人であった。彼はそのベラの伝書鳥を管理しており、スタズ間の出来事は必ずスクリミル・エリラールの耳に入るようになっているため、アングルボザは昔からエリラールだけでなく、ロキにもこれらの情報を忠実に伝えてきたのだった。

この日アングルボザが彼に告げた話の中で、最初のうちは大して興味深い話題はなかった。少なくとも、国内の視点からすれば。キンの間で起きているつまらない確執や争いはラウフェイ王を煩わせるほどの大事でもなく、ロキは一応最新のスキャンダルや忠誠の向かう先を変えた者たちの話を今後の参考のために記憶はしておいたが、スタズの内部事情をあまり気には留めなかった。彼の興味を引いたのは、ヨートゥンヘイムがソーの訪問と提案された同盟についての噂で持ち切りだということだった。同盟の詳細は王国全土に伝わっており、あまり尾鰭もついていなかった。

多くはソーが彼らの家に現れることを恐れていた。彼らが如何に弱く無防備な状態であるかアースガルズに知れてしまうという羞恥からか、へたをすると脅されるという懸念もあるようだ。他の者たちは単純に二度とアシールなど見たくもないと考えているようだ。気持ちは理解できるが、なんとも短慮な物の見方だ。交易ルートが閉ざされ、土地が痩せるにつれて広まる貧困の煽りを最も強く受けた北方の不安感はソーがスリュムとの間に良い関係を築くことができたおかげでかなり収まったようだ。いつもながら、彼らはスリュムに従う意志を見せているのだ。ロキを愛する者は少ないが、彼の価値については誰もが認めており、やはりロキを伴侶に貰うソーの方がこの取引で得をしていると思われているようだが、ヴェトフォーメンをロキと引き換えに返還してもらえることは多くの者たちの期待を上回る取引だというのが全体的な意見であるようだ。

南方における感情は分かりにくく、大戦では彼らがもっとも打撃を受けていたため、アシールに対する反感は根強く残っていた。南方のヤールのうち二人、フヴェルゲルミルとスットゥングは和平と縁談に声高に反対を示し、どちらも公的にはラウフェイに従う意志を見せたものの、反乱と怨恨の騒めきは完全に潰えたわけではないようだった。

「ソーを攻撃するという話はあるのか？」ロキは南方の者たちが千年も抱き続ける恨みに対し、少しも驚かず尋ねる。「暗殺や、その類の話は？」

「僅かなざわめき程度だ」アングルボザが言った。「何もないよりは良いが。沈黙は良く守られた計画があることを仄めかすものだからな。いつもの短気な輩はオーディンソンを人質に取って身代金の要求をするだの、馬鹿げた計画を言い触らしているようだが、本気で奴に害を及ぼそうとしている者はいない。ラウフェイ王は奴に客得権を与えたからな、誰もそれをあえて侵害することはしない」

「あなたの計画だったら、私に教えてくれる？」ロキがからかえば、アングルボザは自分の唇に指を当てて考え込む振りをしてから笑った。

「私が奴を害することはない」彼は告げた。「我が王の言葉に従う他にも、そんなことをすればお前は喜ばないからな。だが、私に奴を認めさせることは、如何にお前でもできない」

「分かったよ」ロキは笑って言った。「とにかく、彼の髪に火をつけるのはやめてくれ」

「一度だ！あれは一度しかやってない！それに事故だった！」

「私が憶えているのは、ヤールンサクサの髪が燃えていることを心配するよりも、あなたは炎を生み出せたことに大喜びしていたということだけだな」ロキが記憶を遡れば、アングルボザは声を上げて笑った。

「あの時私が喜んでいたのは、お前にできなかったことに成功したからだ」彼は優しげに言った。「と言っても、お前はすぐに追いついてきたがな」

「サクサはなかなか上手くできなかった――それとも、ついにコツを掴んだか？」

「いいや」アングルボザは溜め息をつく。「正直に言って、あいつの進歩はかなり遅い。水や風、氷を操るのは非常にうまいし、今では後遺症もなく何日も鳥の姿を保てるようになったが、あいつの本質に反するものを教えるのは骨が折れる。あいつがここに残っているのは他に学びたいことがあるためではないんだと私は思い始めている。単にここが好きなだけだろう」

「そして、あなたのこともな」ロキが指摘すると、アングルボザは考え込むように首を捻った。

「私たちは互いを気に入ってはいる」彼は言った。「それに、あいつがここにいてくれるのは確かに嬉しい。だが、あと一年もすれば彼は島に戻るだろう。私たちの間にあるものが続くことはない」

「大抵は、その方がいいんだ」ロキは言って、アングルボザが反応できる前に話題を変えるとヨートゥンヘイムから集められた噂話やゴシップの中でも軽いものを引き出した。そして、かつて恋人だった相手に二人の関係性が変わったことを印象付けるに充分なことをしたことを願うのだった。

＊＊＊

ソーとヤールンサクサがびしょ濡れになって潮水と魚の臭いを撒き散らしながら返ってきた頃には夕方に差し掛かっていた。彼らはなんと本当に鰊や鱈、氷魚を大量に釣ることに成功しており、ソーはびちびちと跳ねる煌めく魚を網一杯にして肩に担いでいた。どうやらその中には彼が『普通の魚』と考えるものもあるようで、ソーは社交室にある暖炉の火でそれらを如何に料理するか、生き生きと語っている。これにはアングルボザも耐えられなかったようで、ソーとヤールンサクサ、そして臭う大量の魚は厨房へと追いやられた。ロキは魚を捌く手伝いをする気はさらさらなく、図書館の静けさの中で読書を続けることにした。残されたアングルボザは顔を怒らせ、そよ風を召喚して魚の余臭を吹き消すよう、ヤールンサクサに命じるのだった。

魚が捌かれ、氷のブロックに綺麗に保管された後、そして自分の身体も洗った後にソーは約束通りロキを探し出し、図書館から彼を連れ去るとそれなりに綺麗に保たれた控室に連れ込んだ。言葉当てのゲームやネファタフル以外には特に何もしなかったのだが、ソーは他の者たちを相手にするよりもロキ唯一人と共にいる時の方が肩の力を抜いているように見え、また、それは彼の意識がロキのみに注がれていることを意味しているので、ロキは胸にぽっと温もりが点るのを感じていた。彼自身、拗ねるアングルボザやソーに纏わりつくヤールンサクサの存在を気にかけることなく、ソーとゆっくりできるのは個人的な喜びでもあった。他の誰にも見られていないため、自分の言動を気にかける必要もないのだから。

夕方になると、彼らは他の二人と合流して夕食にし、ぶつぶつと文句を言いながらもアングルボザはソーが誇らしげに皿に盛った魚のフライをたっぷりと頬張るのだった。軽くグリルされた魚を口にした後、ロキは長くなる一方のソーの能力リストに料理を加えていた。初め、ソーが甘やかされて育ち、身の回りの世話を他者に任せきりなのだと思い込んでいたのは間違いだったとロキは気づいた。それどころか、ウートガルズに慣れていくうちに、ソーはロキよりも率先して他の者たちを助け、四人だけしか暮らしていないため、維持するのも大変な城の面倒な日常の家事にも精を出していた。アングルボザは相変わらず彼に対してよそよそしかったが、徐々にソーに対する意識を変えてもいるようで、故意か偶然にソーを挑発して喧嘩に発展させることはないとロキが自信を持って言えるようにまでなった。それに、ありがたいことに、時間が経つにつれ、ヤールンサクサのソーに対する強烈な好奇心も、心配にならない程度の熱意に落ち着いていった。

スリュムスタズでの二週間はスリュムキンがロキに対しては警戒心を抱き続けたのに、あまりに簡単にアシールの王子を受け入れたことに対する葛藤で、ロキにとっては憤懣と嫉妬、燻る怒りに強調されたものだった。そして、その苛立ちはソーと過ごす時間にも染み込んで、楽しむこともできない時があるほどだった。しかし、ウートガルズにおいてそのように複雑な事態が引き起こされることはなく、時にアングルボザとヤールンサクサが邪魔に思えたものの、彼らは基本的にソーとロキを放っておいてくれた。

続く日々はロキにとって、遊びとゲーム、さらには自由の時間となり、これらの行動には目的があるのだということを忘れそうになった。ソーと過ごす時間は彼自身の喜びの為ではなく、王子を彼に縛り付けるためだということを忘れかけ、二つの目的が一つになっていき、気がつけばロキはオーディンソンにとっての理想の伴侶を演じるのではなく…自分自身になりきっていた。二人きりの時、ソーには彼を心底苛立たせる信じられない才能があるようで、ロキはいつの間にか鋭い言葉を浴びせたり、ソーの腹が立つほどの楽観主義やスリルを尽きることなく追い求める態度に反抗し始めていた。不思議なことに、これは二人をさらに近づけるようで、口論や喧嘩をする度に二人は互いの傍に戻り、謝罪は滅多にしないものの、あの最初の喧嘩に比べると、仲直りをするのは難しくなかった。

彼とソーは慣れた生活リズムに落ち着いたが、ほとんどの時間を共に過ごした。しかし、時にはヤールンサクサとアングルボザも加え、イヴィジューが古来から娯楽としている、物語の語り聞かせやゲーム遊びに興じた。スキンレーキルでの遊びも実現し、アングルボザまで加わって、彼らは奇声を上げながらきつく丸められた動物の革を奪い合っては駆け回った。強力な戦士であるソーがこの激しいスポーツに長けていたことは驚くことではなかったが、すっかり気が昂ったヤールンサクサとアングルボザが即席の遊戯室で互いのキャルタを引っ張って外し始めると、ソーは目を見張るほどに頬を桃色に染めていた。

「行こう」ロキが笑いながら彼を引っ張る。「しばらく二人をそっとしておこう」そして、ロキは己の欲を鎮めるためだけに、二人で湖まで出て水泳を競い合うことにした。ソーの輝かしい裸体は初めの内こそ目的を妨げたが、冷たい水の中を六回ほど往復するうちに忘れ、ソーの興味深そうにしている視線が彼の身体を眺めているのを感じたとしても、ここまでくれば、ソーが彼の身体に嫌悪感を抱いているとは思えなくなっていた。彼の知る限り、ソーはまだヨトゥナーの肉体をじっくりと探る機会を得ていなかったが、ソーは敬意を表してロキをあまりじろじろと見つめることはなかった。

ロキは氷のように冷たい水を爽快に思ったが、しばらくすると、ソーの唇がなかなか魅力的な青に染まるのはおかしいことに思い至った。どうやら彼のペンダントにかけられたまじないにも限界があるようで、水に浸かるのはその限界の一つであるようだ。きっとどうにかして空気に働きかける魔術なのだろう。それは有益な情報ではあるが、それよりもロキがソーの体に再び触れる絶好の口実でもあり、彼はソーの皮膚を滑る水滴を呼び集めて氷に変えると、ふざけて形を整え、彼の頭部に翼を象った兜を載せた。

「王に相応しい」彼が述べると、ソーは笑った。

「俺の兜はここまで…壮大ではない」彼は言うと、顔から扇方に十インチは広がる羽の形をした頬当て部分に触れた。

「見せてくれ」ロキは言って手を伸ばすと、ソーが彼の手を取って氷の上を滑らせ、舞台衣装にありそうな兜の形をもっと単純で実用的なものに整えるのを手伝った。ペンダントが体温を調節するにつれてソーの手はまた温かくなっており、残された水滴が彼の睫毛にしがみついていることを、その唇の曲線に溜まっていることもやその瞳のあり得ないほどの青色も、ロキは嫌と言うほど認識していた。

『あなたが欲しい』彼は切にそう言いたかった。『結婚のことなんて忘れて、私たちの地位や世界のことも忘れて。あなたが望んだ「ただ出会っただけの二人」の妄想にも付き合うから、私のことを愛してほしい。私があなたを愛しているように――』

唐突に、ソーの体温が焼けつくようなものに感じられて、早鐘を打つ心臓と共に弾かれたように身を引くと、驚いたソーを包むように氷の兜が砕け散った。違う、彼は――これは違う――彼は確かにソーのことを大切に思い始めていたが、これはただの情欲、彼が過去に何度も経験した欲望が今回初めて好意や敬意と合わさっただけの――

「大丈夫か？」尋ねるソーは心配そうにしており、美しくてあまりに近い。ロキはそれが憎かった。彼が憎かった。何もかもが憎くて、自分を止められる前に苦々しい笑いが漏れ出ていた。「ロキ？」ソーが繰り返すと、ロキは身体を引いて顔にかかった後れ毛を撫でつけ、一番の笑顔を顔に貼りつけていた。

「脚を攣った」彼は嘘をつく。「それだけだ。私は大丈夫」

「お前がそう言うなら」ソーが顔を曇らせて言うと、ロキは唐突に彼と話すことに疲れた。

「ちょっと羽を伸ばしてきたい」彼は言った。「あなたが構わなければ」

「お前の――ああ、そうか！」ソーは言って、チュニックとレギンスを再び身に着ける。「狩りに行くのか？」

「もしかしたら」ロキが言った。森は白隼本来の猟場ではなく、今日は特別レミングを狩りたい気分でもなかった。

「ついて行ってもいいか？」ソーは期待に目を輝かせて尋ねた。彼は隼の形を取ったロキと狩りをするのを非常に好んでおり、それはロキが彼を愛す――ロキが彼を好む理由の一つだった、普段は。

「だめだ」ロキはピシャリと言ってから、強引に物腰を和らげた。彼にはソーが必要だ。彼の計画に欠かせないのだが、ソーの顔に浮かんだ懸念を見れば脳裏に浮かぶのはそんな言葉ではなかった。「わたし――あまり、気分が良くない」と、認める。

「なら、お前の部屋へ連れて行ってやろうか？」ソーが尋ねると、ロキは自分の感情に雁字搦めにされるあまりに反対する理由が思い浮かばなかった。結局、ソーは彼をベッドに押し込め、彼を看病することにしたようだ。あるいは、明らかに自分たちの余興を作り出すことにしたアングルボザとヤールンサクサに出くわすのを心配しているのかもしれない。ロキはしばらく部屋の中をうろうろするソーを眺めていたが、やがて彼はロキに背を向けて腰を下ろした。できるだけ物音を立てずに毛皮で人の形をした山を作ったロキは密かに窓辺へ移動すると、そこから身を投げた。

ようやく自由になった。ロキは翼を広げて湖の遥か上空に舞い上がると、先程から自分の中で燻っていた悲鳴をついに解き放つのだった。

＊＊＊

彼が手ぶらで、だが頭がすっきりした状態で戻ると、ソーはかなりむっとしていた。そして正直に言えば、ソーの長引く苛立ちはロキが彼を容易く挑発できることを意味しており、結果的に起きた短く鋭い口論はロキが唐突のように必要とした距離を与えてくれた。ロキは愚かだった。盲目で無知な愚か者だ。虚偽の達人とはよく言ったものだ。この秘密を自分自身からも隠し通したせいで、ロキは自分で仕掛けた罠に自ら嵌ったのだ。

彼はソーに恋してしまった。

なんという愚か者か。

だが、まだ救済はある。彼自身が恋に落ちたのは不運だった。それは彼が欲しくもない弱点に違いなかったが、それが起きてしまった今、彼にできることは少ない。重要なのは自分の恋愛感情がどうであれ、計画を進めることだった。ソーと結婚すれば彼はアースガルズへのアクセスと、彼に相応しいのにヨートゥンヘイムで与えられることは決してない、豪華で権力のある人生を得ることができるのだ。それが彼を幸せにするのは副次的な利益に過ぎない。主要目的を成功させれば、ロキはソーを寝台に上げ、彼の隣に置き、そしてああ、そのことを考えずにはいられない。ソーが今のように温かく彼を歓迎し、ロキのものと、ロキだけのものとなり、彼のスヴァス、彼の夫と…

ロキはいつの間にか笑みを浮かべているのを感じたので慌ててしかめっ面に顔を歪めた。事態の制御はまだ可能だ。なんてことはない。彼の気持ちは重要ではない。自分をコントロールし、慎重に考え、計画を練り続ける。感情は彼の味方とはならない。ソーに笑顔を向けられる喜びだけのために躊躇するにはあまりに貴重なチャンスなのだ。重要なのは力であり、力とヨートゥンヘイムの限りある地平線からの脱出、自分自身をもっと活かし、他人に与えられるものよりも遥かに多くのものを自分自身の力で手に入れることだ。

そう。重要なのは彼の気持ちではなく、婚姻関係そのものだということを忘れてはならない。今ソーに抱きついたところで、この季節が終われば置き去りにされるのでは足りない。このまま今の状態を続けなければならない。ソーの方から彼を求めさせなければならないのだ。その逆であってはいけない。そして、もうしばらくすればソーが彼を求めるだろうことにロキは自信があった。

というか、たぶんそうなると、彼は思っている。そう願っている。もう少しで。きっと？

彼にこんな思いをさせるだなんて、ソーなど呪われてしまえ。

＊＊＊

数時間後、夕食のために四人が集う頃になると、ロキが先程の突飛な言動を具合の悪さのせいにすればソーは快く彼を赦したが、喧嘩が終わったことを確認するべくロキを抱擁すると言ってきかなかった。ロキは歯を食いしばって耐え抜き、決してソーのがっしりとした胸板に寄り添ってその心音を感じようとはしなかったし、ソーの首筋に顔を向けてその匂いを吸い込むこともしなかった。アングルボザとヤールンサクサから漂う性の匂いにも気づいていないし、彼らの満足そうな笑みや、テーブルにつく時に二人の手が触れ合っていることにも気づいてなどいない。彼は冷静。彼はしっかりと事態を制御している。

「やはり、まだ少し窶れているように見える」ソーが顔を曇らせていった。「本当に大丈夫なのか？」

「何の問題もない」答えたロキは少し慌て過ぎたかもしれない。

「だが、何も取ってないではないか」ソーは言って、あまりに真剣な眼差しで彼を見つめている。「具合を良くするためのポーションや呪文はないのか？」

「以前にも話したが、私は治療師ではない」ロキは答え、アングルボザの意識がヤールンサクサから彼に移るのを感じた。「私は大丈夫だから」

「具合が悪いのか？」アングルボザが心配そうに言った。「どんなふうに？」

「な・に・も・問題はない」ロキは唸るように言った。アングルボザとソーが困惑した顔を見合わせる。

「ロキに何かしてやれないのか？」ソーがアングルボザに尋ねると、ロキは危うくテーブルの下で彼の足を蹴ってやるところだった。

「できない」アングルボザは答え、今度ばかりは苛立ちよりも残念そうな思いが声音に表れていた。

「なんだ、何も？」ソーは他の三人を見回して言った。「魔力を無駄遣いしたくないのは分かっているが、自分たちの仲間を癒すこともしないというのか？」

「無駄遣いとかの問題ではないよ」ヤールンサクサが僅かに困惑した顔を浮かべて言った。「私たちは誰も治療師じゃない」

「病を癒す魔術の一つや二つ、別に治療師でなくても知っているはずだ」ソーが言った。「アスガルドの魔術師も全員が治療師ではないが、俺は頭痛を癒す呪文や導眠剤の作り方の一つも知らない者に会ったことがない」

「私たちはヨトゥナーだ」アングルボザがゆっくりと告げる。「治療術は炎同様に我々の性質にないものだ。ヴェトフォーメンの手助けがあった頃は今より多くの魔術を使えたが、それでも我々はアシールの女が使う魔術のようにセイズルを使ったことはないし、この先もない」

「俺にはその違いが分からない」ソーは悔しそうに言った。「お前たち三人の中に、俺はアスガルドでも見たことがないほど強大な魔力の存在を見てきたというのに、どんな魔術師でもできると思っていたことがこの地では不可能だという」彼は一人ずつの顔を見据え、慌てたように加えた。「俺は自分の無知さ加減についてのみ言ってる。お前たちの魔力は本当に目を見張るもので、俺にとってはあまり知識のないものなんだ」

ロキは理解のある笑顔を貼りつけていたが、その仮面の裏では心底愕然としてしまっており、その後に続いた沈黙の中でヤールンサクサとアングルボザが呆れていることにも気がついていた。なんといっても、アースガルズの宝物庫で起こった…災難…がなければ、今頃ソーは国王として戴冠されており、理屈の上では新たな全父となっていたはずなのだ。それなのに、これらの知識がないなどありえるのか？息子が魔力の知識を少しも持ち合わせていないというのに、オーディンが戴冠式を決行したのは一体どういうことか？

ロキがここウートガルズで一番初めに教え込まれたのはセイズルの基礎、九つの世界の性質と、それぞれを形作り、縛る力について、そして運命の網とユグドラシルの枝の中で自分自身の位置づけだった。ヨートゥンヘイムは冬の王国であり、その性質は氷だ。イヴィジューの魔力はその肉体に根付いており、全ての命あるものの主要な要素である水に頼っていた。水は雨として降り注ぎ、雪として覆い、氷として育つ。このため全てのイヴィジャにとって変化こそがもっとも本質的な能力となり、彼らが修得するもっとも基礎的なスキルは水滴が氷柱に変化するが如く、己の肉体を様々な形に変化させることだった。

もちろん、その世界に住む全ての者がその地の能力を幾らかは受け継いでいる。ヨトゥナーは冬の子らであり、幼い子供にも氷を呼びよせて変化させる能力は備わっていた。だが、この力の心臓部分まで最大限に活かすことができるのはイヴィジャのみで、自身のメタモルフォーゼ以外にも、正しい技術と修行を通せば他の多くの物質を変えることができる――少なくとも、ヴェトフォーメンが神殿内に安置されていた頃にはそれができたのだ。生きた心臓を失った世界は死にかけており、イヴィジューは年を追うごとに徐々に世界の持つ魔力に手が届かなくなってきている。治療術はとうの昔に効果を発揮しなくなり、小箱を失くしてからは子供を産むことも難しくなってしまい、ましてや氷の持つ破壊的な本質を覆すことなどできなくなってしまったのだ。

他の世界も同様だった。ヴァナヘイムは夏の王国であり、その性質は豊富、大地と海のもたらす豊穣の力だ。その世界では男女ともに魔力が宿るが、男は潮の満ち引きと深海の静寂に力を見出す海洋魔法に長け、女は肥沃な大地と生物の活力から魔力を引き出した。イヴィジュー同様に、彼らの魔力はその肉体に拠るため、表面的には非常に異なる種族に見えるにかかわらず、イヴィジューとセイズフォルク(セイズルの民)は昔から相性も良く、戦前までは協力して互いの領域に美しく力のある素晴らしい作品を築き上げてきた。

ニダヴェリアは秋の王国であるため、アースガルズと対を成す。ドヴェルグもまた道具を利用して魔法を使い、それらは世界の力を宿す器となり、アーティファクトやタリスマンに魔力を縛りつける。その性質は天空と岩石であり、秋の収穫が消費されなければ使い道がないように、その地の富裕を役立てるには器に注ぎ込み、保管するしかないのだった。

アルフヘイムとスヴァルトアールヴヘイムはそれぞれ光と闇の領域として対立しており、アールヴルの力もその性質に従っている。アルフヘイムのリョースアールヴルは光に働きかけて幻術を作りだすことで他者の見る光景を掻き乱すが、同時に予見と遠視に長けている。スヴァルトアールヴルは闇の力を使って物を隠し、守る。彼らの強みは水薬や毒薬、まじないと目に見えない全てものだ。

ムスペルヘイムは火の領域であり、その地に住まうエルドヨートゥナーと炎の関係はヨートゥンヘイムのヨートゥナーと氷の関係よりもさらに密接なものだった。彼らは生きた火炎からそのまま生まれ、その力を体現していた。ニフルヘイムは寒冷の領域であり、冬とはまったく異なる。その地に生息するものは何一つなく、沈黙と静けさに満ちた場所だった。そこは死の領域であり、その力は星々の間や生者の呼吸の合間に広がる冷たい虚無。その力を引き出すことに成功した者がいたとしても、一人も帰ってこなかったので、その地の魔力の利用法は謎のままだった。

アースガルズは春の王国であるが、まるで言葉だけで変化を退けることが可能だと信じているのか、自らを永久の領域と呼ぶようになってからその本来の名は捨て去られていた。新たな成長と新たな命がその土地を定義する性質であり、このためこの地のセイズコナは治療術に非常に長け、その民と土地の両方に修復と再生を与えることでより実りを多くするのだった。ソーにもこの力があったが、薄らとして、また散漫としており、彼自身あまり自覚がないようだった。あるいはこれはアースガルズの魔力が肉体ではなく精神を拠り所にするためかもしれなかった。彼らのセイズコナは道具を利用して魔法を紡ぎ、織機や鍛冶炉、力のある器を使う。ソーはミョルニルを武器としてしか見ていないようだが。

ソーがたったこれだけのことも知らないというのは悩ましいことだった。彼がこの初歩的な知識を学ぶためにセイズマー(男の魔法使い)である必要はないので彼自身のことが不安になるのではなく、オーディンの本心を疑わせるからだ。彼は世界の本質を説明することもせずに息子に玉座を継がせようとしたのだ。いったい、槍を折る者は何を考えているのか、ロキは不思議に思った。息子を無知のままにすることで父に頼らせ、一生彼に首輪をつけておくつもりなのだろうか？ソーを王にした後も、彼自身は全父であり続けようと考えたのか。それとも、扇情的なことに、オーディンはアースガルズの主張する魔力と法の分離を次世代に支持させようとしたのだろうか。王が国家の運営を行い、その魔法を使う后に土地の魔力を掌握させようと？

なにしろ、全父オーディンはアースガルズの生きた権化として、他領域の全ての統治者の中でも特殊な存在なのだ。他の領域の全てには生きた宝物、つまりそれぞれの小箱があり、それは彼らの世界の何処かに秘密裏に匿われ、安全に守られていた。ボルの時代にはアースガルズにも同じくそのような宝物があったのだが、今はもうない。今は全父自身が生きたアーティファクトとなっており、この地の魔力の物理的な権化となっていた。

彼がどうやってその性質を得たのか定かなことは誰にも分らなかったが、遥か昔、他の領域を征服するため出陣する直前に国王オーディンはアースガルズの中心へ潜り込み、全父オーディンになった。それは他のどの存在よりも強い力を彼に与えたが、そのために非常に重い代償を払った――それは未だに重く、誰もが知ることだったがオーディンの肉体は宿した異常な力によって常に苦しめられるため、回復するために定期的にまったく無反応になる深い眠りに落ちるのだ。実のところ、オーディンはすでにその眠りを必要としている時期に来ており、多くの者が王太子の唐突な戴冠式が彼の無力化が間近に迫っている兆しとして捉えていたのだ。

この眠りに相応しいオーディンスリープと呼ばれる現象はその広く知られる規則性から、アースガルズにとって大きな弱点であった。情勢不安や外敵による侵略に対し、もっとも無防備な時期となるのだから。オーディンは現君主であると同時に魔術師の長でもある、特殊な立場にある。女王フリッガは夫の不在中に彼と同等の政治手腕を見せるが、オーディンがやったことが原因で、彼女がアースガルズの生命の魔力を借りることは叶わない――それどころか彼以外の誰にも不可能なため、定期的な睡眠の間、彼らの世界は魔力が著しく欠けてしまうのだった。これらの問題、そしてソーにセイズルが全く使えないという現実を踏まえると、彼の后となる人物がアースガルズの魔力を体に宿し、呪いを受けた深い眠りという対価を払う方が道理に適っている。

オーディンが息子とロキの縁談に賛同したのはこのためなのだろうか？

その疑問が意味するところの壮大さが身に染みはじめると、ロキは会話の流れを把握できなくなっていった。これまでオーディンのこと、そして彼の力の限界についてロキは頻繁に思考を巡らせてきたが、オーディンも同じく彼のことについて考えていたかもしれないと思うと、気持ち悪くて仕方なかった。ロキはヨートゥンヘイムの玉座の継承権がないため、こうなる前までアシールは彼のことなど気にかけておらず、まして存在すら知らないのではと思い込んでいた。今も彼はオーディンにとっては取引材料に過ぎず、未来の孫を産む有用性のある子宮、将来的にヨートゥンヘイムがおとなしくしていることを保障する存在としか見ていないのだと決めつけていた。それが、全父にはロキに関する計画が他にもあるのだと、ソーの子らを産む存在だけとして見ているのではないという可能性は…控えめに言っても不安を掻き立てるものだった。

そんなはずはない。オーディンがアースガルズの心臓を霜の巨人に渡すことなどありえない。たとえ、その者が彼の息子と結婚していたとしても。他にもっと深く練られた計画があるに違いない。全父の力の代償をロキに払わせながらも、その力を宿すのがソーであるよう仕向ける何らかの計略が。

だが、そんなことが可能だとすれば、何故オーディンは力の負担を妻と分かち合わないのか？

ロキに答えはなく、それが嫌で仕方なかった。

＊＊＊

食事を続けるうちに話題はもっと軽やかなものに移っていき、ロキは適切な時に笑ったり微笑んだりすることを忘れず、少しの間だけでも友人たちと共にいる喜びに意識を向けることに成功した。夕食後、彼らは習慣となった物語の語り聞かせをしたが、ありがたいことに、ヤールンサクサとアングルボザは程なくして就寝のため暇を告げていた。ソーはロキの具合がまだ悪いと思い込んでいるようで、彼に早く眠るよう勧めてきた。いざロキがソーの満足のいく姿勢を取ると、彼はこれを機に湯浴みをしてくると言った――ここに来てからソーはそれを非常に好むようになっており、それはおそらくここの湯がヨートゥンヘイムの他地域よりもかなり熱いことが理由だと思われた。ソーはロキを簡単に説得して、その湯をさらに熱くする火の石を手に入れた。ソーは蛇口に嵌めたルビーの持つ価値の概念を全く持ち合わせておらず、アングルボザにその石の用途を知られれば、ロキは大変なことになってしまいそうだ。ロキは笑顔で彼を送り出し、ソーの姿が見えなくなると、非常に静かに、そして計画的に扉を閉め、鍵をかけた。

オーディンはソーに玉座を明け渡す気がないのだ。ロキはこれまで戴冠式が行われたことでソーが近く玉座を継ぎ、全世界の統治者となるのだと思い込んでいた。だが、彼が何も知らず、何も理解していないということでは、それはあり得ないのだ。オーディンは彼に王の称号を与えるだけで、実際には自分が統治し続けるつもりでいるのだ。戴冠式はソーのプライドを守るための賄賂であり、いつの日か真に玉座を得るための学びの一環に過ぎず、新王となる即位の儀ではなかったのだ。それはつまり、ロキがいつの日か新たな全父の伴侶であり共同統治を行なう者になれるかもしれないことを意味してはいるが、今のところはアースガルズの力を手に入れることは決してできない。彼はただ王位継承者を助けるパートナーであり肌馬となるだけで、彼に与えられる称号はアシールの空虚な言葉に過ぎず、ロキを何らかの策略の道具として利用可能な存在とするだけの話なのだ。

そして、オーディンは確実に何か策を練っているとロキは確信していた。考えれば考えるほど、確信は深まった。オーディンはヨートゥンヘイムに無謀にも乗り込んだ息子を連れ戻し、縁談を通して事態を収めるためにやって来たのではない。ラウフェイにイヴィジャの子を手放す気があるのだと知ったために、彼は考えを変え、昔の協定を復活させることに至ったのだ。オーディンは息子の花嫁が欲しいのではなく、アースガルズにイヴィジャが欲しいのだ。そして、そのためにはソーの幸せどころかヴェトフォーメンまでも犠牲にする気がある。

この真相は何もかもを変える。ロキがこれまで練っていた計画は全て、ソーがヨートゥンヘイムに足を踏み入れ、知らずロキにアースガルズの玉座を得るチャンスを与えた瞬間に変わった。彼はすでにあの馬鹿と恋に落ちたために計画の一部が危うくなっていたが、それでも彼の伴侶となる計画の方が過去の策略の何倍も優秀で遥かに安全だと思っていた。しかし、こうなってしまっては…こうなった今、彼がアースガルズで身の危険に晒されることはほぼ確実になってしまった。ソーからではない。彼がロキを大切に扱うのは疑いようがなかった。否、ロキを危険に晒すのは槍を折る者オーディン、欺く者オーディン、鴉を飼う者であり戦をもたらす者である、恐ろしい主神その人なのだ。彼はロキをどう利用するつもりでいるというのか？

やはり、ロキは彼を殺すべきなのかもしれない。

ロキは寝台の上にある嵌め込み棚に置かれた小さな箱を開けると、術用の指輪を取り出した。細かい線条細工に小さなエメラルドが散りばめられたアーマーリングは繊細に見えるが、曲線を描きながらロキの指先を覆う部分は鋭くしっかりとしており、指輪にかけられた呪文の威力にそれが小刻みに震えるのが感じられた。それはかつてファールバウティの物であり、ロキの最大の宝物の一つだった――感情的な理由からではなく、それに宿る魔力のためだ。それは秘密と知識、明瞭化と不明瞭化のルーンが刻まれた小さな名作であり、それが持つ能力のうち平凡といえるものには隠されたメッセージを送るという能力がる。

ロキは指輪を填めると、箱から小さな石を取り出す。それは滑らかで丸く、高地からフョルドの低地まで川水に運ばれてきたただの小石であり、まったく特徴のないものだった。

『計画は変わるもの』と彼はルーン文字を石に書き込む。『ウートガルズであなたの助けが必要です』一拍置いて、彼は金属の指先で思慮深げに石を叩いた。『私に九日間ください』

書き終えるなり、メッセージは緑色に燃え上がって掻き消え、ルーン文字は蠢きながら形を変えてウートガルズの主人スクリミルにソーとロキが予定より早く到着し、彼の帰還を待ち望んでいるという無難な伝言に変わった。ほとんど同じメッセージだが、まったく別の意味を持っている。

彼はまだ開放されている塔のてっぺんにある鳥小屋まで登ると、そのために作られた隠れ場所に潜り込んでいたユキツバメに小石を結び付けた。彼の手の中で伝書鳥は文句を言うように鳴いたが、短い言葉と軽い仕草で衝動を植えつけてやると、彼の手が緩んだとたんにユキツバメは大窓に向かって飛び立ち、スクリミル・エリラールの見慣れた顔を求めてフレースヴェルグスタズへ向かうのだった。

メッセージを送ったロキは窓に寄り掛かり、褒美を求めて彼の指先に頭を擦りつける別のユキツバメをぼんやりと撫でていた。本当は自分だけの力でどうにか達成できることを期待していた。ゆっくりとソーが彼に傾倒し始めていたことで、彼は助けを必要とせず、スクリミルと二度と顔を合わせることなくヨートゥンヘイムを去ることができると考えていた。

まあ、でも。これは仕方ない。他の誰もロキの計画の半分も知らず、スクリミルが他に何を求めているにせよ、ロキ自身の願望と同じくらい強く、ロキをアースガルズに送り込みたいと考えているヨートゥンヘイムの者は彼しかいないのだ。ロキが一人でこなすには、やることが多すぎ、時間が足りない。

少なくとも、後九日間はただソーと共に過ごし装うことができる。ソーが装っているように、二人の間には互いに対する好意が募っているだけなのだと、娯楽と戯れと自由だけがあるのだと装うことができるのだ。己を甘やかしているだけなのはわかっていたが、これだって目的のために役立てることができるし、なによりも、ロキはこれが欲しいのだから、結果がどうなろうとそれを手にするだけだった。

「ロキ？」ソーの声が城の中で奇妙に響き渡ったが、ロキの耳には澄み切って聞こえた。

「ここにいるよ」彼は呼びかけ、一旦計画を脇にやると、扉の鍵を開けてソーを迎え入れた。


	7. それは彼らの秘密の心に知らぬうちに滑り込む

「これを俺に見せたかったというのか？」ソーが半信半疑に尋ねる。「ただの岩を？」

ロキはちっちっと舌を鳴らす。「これはただの岩ではないよ」彼は言うと、手を大きく振って風雪に晒されてでこぼこになった、どう見てもただの岩である物体の表面を示した。「ここはヨートゥンヘイムでも、もっとも秘密で魔法に満ちた場所の一つだ」

ソーはロキを見やり、それから岩に視線を戻した。彼らは鉄の森の奥深く、城から遠く離れた森の行き止まりに来ていた。そしてごつごつした崖の切り立った硬岩の壁に道を阻まれた先の麓には、どこか頭上から落下したためか壊れ、形が潰れた巨大な岩があるのだ。その大岩にはどんな印も彫刻も施されておらず、ただ上から下へと延びる細い皹があるだけで、粘り強い藻以外に生命の息吹きも関心を引くものも欠いた物体だった。

「お前の遊びに付き合うのが嫌いではないと分かってると思うが、ロキ」ソーは非常に忍耐強いと自負する態度で告げた。「だが、こんなところまで俺を引っ張り出したあげくに、俺を馬鹿にするだけなのはいただけないな」

そもそもロキが彼を城から引っ張り出した理由すらよく分からない。アングルボザとヤールンサクサが何らかの修行のために城を出てウトガルドの外周を巡る間、二人だけでやっていかなくてはならくなり、ここしばらくは狩猟と漁猟、家事に追われる忙しい日々を送っていた。今日は城内でのんびりとゲームやお喋りをして過ごせれば理想的だったのだが、ロキが重たい荷物を彼に投げて寄越し、一日かけて探険に出ると告げた時はどことなく腹が立ったものだ。

ウトガルドはソーに多くの変化をもたらしたが、昼下がりを気の合う友人たちと静かに過ごす喜びを見出したのはその一旦に過ぎない。ヨトゥンヘイムに来て一ヶ月以上経つが、ロキとの時間がいかに駆け足で進み、いつの間にか二人がどこか家庭的な生活習慣を築いていたことに対して、ソーは静かに驚きを噛みしめるのだった。ロキが髪を結いあげる間に二人でその日の予定を立てるのは愕然とするほど奇妙な作業となるはずが、そんなことはまったくなく、ソーは毎日幸福感と共に目覚め、その日はロキと共にどんな充実した時間を過ごせるだろうと楽しみにするのだった。

もっとも、今のところ今回の冒険は楽しいものとして数えることはできなさそうだ。

「あなたを馬鹿になんてしてない」ロキはそんなことは考えられないとでも言うように答え、ソーは呆れて目をぐるりと回した。今や、ロキが仕掛けた罠を発動させる直前こそ、もっとも無垢な態度を取ることは分かり切っていた。

「知ってるか？あなたのお祖母上はこの森をボルと共に散策した頃があったのだと」ロキは見せかけの軽やかさをもって続け、視界の隅からソーの反応を窺っているようだ。「二人が交際中にこの場所に来たことはあったのだろうか」

「何だと？」ソーはすっかり当惑して尋ねた。

「あなたのお祖母上？あなたのお父上の母親？言葉が間違っているのか？オーディンのベラと私なら言うが、あなた方はそのようにして家族を呼ばないだろう？」

「ベストラのことか？」ソーはロキが何を言おうとしているのか疑問に思いながら言った。「祖母に会ったことはない。俺が生まれる遥か昔に彼女とボルは死んでいるからな」

「でも、彼女のことは知っているだろう？ヨートゥンヘイムで生まれ、多くの者に求愛されたが、アシールの強大な武将だったボルが勝ち取ったベストラだ。彼女は私と同じイヴィジャだったから、アースガルズに連れて行かれる前はここウートガルズに居を構えていた。このことは知っているだろう？」

ソーは祖父母のことを考えたことはほとんどなかった――一度も彼らと会ったことはなかったため、二人は彼の母に聞かされる、想像もつかないほど遥か昔に起きた物語の登場人物に過ぎなかったのだ。確かに彼は昔、ベストラがヨトゥンヘイムの出身だと聞かされていたが、オーディンとラウフェイの確執よりも遥か以前に死んでいたこともあり、彼はこれまでそのことに意識をあまり向けてこなかった。それが彼と父にとって意味するところを筋立てて考えてこなかったのだ。彼女がイヴィジャだったのは明らかだ。そうでなければ、どうやってアスガルドで幸せに暮らせただろう？

「アシールの男は私たちのフリームスルサー同様に大したセイズルを持っていない」ロキが続けると、いよいよソーは彼が何に言及しているのか分からなくなった。目の前の馬鹿げた岩と何の関係があるのか。「あなたのお父上の力が何処から来たか、考えたことはないのか？」

「ヴァニールのフレイヤが父に術を編む方法を教えたのだ」ソーは鋭く答えた。オーディンの魔力は彼の好む話題ではなかった。

「そうだ。だけど、そもそもそれを学ぶことができたのはベストラのおかげだ。彼の体内を巡るイヴィジャの血があったからだ。そして、その血筋こそが、あなたにもそれなりの魔力がある理由だ」

「俺はミョルニルがなければ嵐を呼ぶことはできない」ソーはそわそわとしながら言った。「俺に魔力はない」

「確かに、あなたはセイズマズ(魔法使い)ではないが、あなたにヨートゥナーとしての血がなければ、ミョルニルはあなたにとってただの槌にしかなれない。強く特殊な武器には違いないが、それだけだ。あなたの他にアースガルズにそのような力を持つ男はいるか？魔力を宿した剣や槍、杖は九つの世界全体に幾つも散らばっているが、それらを使っても燃え盛る火炎や海原の怒涛を召喚できる戦士はいるか？戦場に雷鳴を呼ぶのは、武器を媒体に元素の力を掌握するのはあなただけではないのか？」

これらの問いに答えることができずに、ソーは沈黙した。確かに、アスガルドに彼のような能力を持つ男は他にいなかったが、これまでずっとそれはオーディンに与えられたもの、ミョルニルの鍛造に織り込まれた何かによるものなのだと、決して彼の血肉に刻まれたものではないのだと思っていた。彼は父を魔術師として考えるのは苦手だったが、彼がアスガルドで魔術と槍を携え、戦士であると同時に魔法使いである唯一の男であることには違いない。父が公に魔術を使うことは滅多になかったので、ソーはそれが王の身分に付属する秘密、不愉快だが必要のあるものだという印象しかなく、できれば避けて通れる道であることを願っていた。だが、ロキの話が事実ならば、魔力はヨトゥンの祖母が彼に託した遺産として、すでに彼の血に宿っているのだ。奇妙な話だ。

ロキは断固として主張の正しさを示そうとしているようだ。「あなたの中には確かに魔力がある。私の中にもあるように」彼は言った。「ミョルニルは素晴らしい道具だ。だけど、嵐を体現しているのはあなた――ミョルニルがそうであるように、あなたも雷鳴の器なんだ」

「何が言いたいんだ」ソーが苛立ちも露わに言うと、ロキはニヤリと彼に笑みを向けた。

「私ならその魔力を使える」ロキは目を爛々と輝かせて嬉し気に言うと、手を伸ばしてソーの手を掴んだ。「その確信がある。私たちはヨートゥンヘイムを出ることができるんだ」

「出る？」ソーはロキの目に浮かぶ半狂乱な煌めきに警戒心を抱きながら言った。「出るとはどういうことだ？お前は今すぐアスガルドに行きたいということか？」

「違う違う」ロキは言って、ソーの指を掴む手に力込めた。「あなたは誤解してる。この岩は世界間に散らばる弱点の目印なんだ。あなたが私といれば、私は他の領域に繋がる隠された道を開くことが可能となって――私たちは誰にも見られず二人でこっそり抜け出て、こっそり戻ってくることができると言ってるんだ」

「何故だ？」ソーがぶっきらぼうに言う。

「冒険のためだよ」ロキが興奮を表に出しながら答えた。「あなたが聞かせてくれた他の領域の物を私に見せてくれる？私たちは伝統や儀礼などに縛られた王子としてではない、ただの私たちとして行ける。ほら、ソー、行って楽しんで来よう、今のうちに――」そこで一旦言葉を切ったロキの顔にほんの瞬く間だけ何かがよぎったが、複雑すぎてソーには理解できなかった。だが、事実ほんの瞬く間だけであり、ロキはまたすぐに笑顔になると熱心に彼の注意を惹いた。「ほら、楽しんで来よう」彼は繰り返す。「今ならそれができるから」

ソーは彼の言葉にある曖昧な暗示にしっかりと気づいており、そこに真実は仄暗い水の底で銀色に煌めく魚のように、ほんの閃き程度しか見えなかったが、黙ってロキを見つめた。ロキはまだ彼を完全に信頼していないようで、彼に疑惑を抱かせるようなことを何もしていないソーとしては辛い話だった。だが、ロキ自身の心にある何かが彼をこれほど不安定にしているのはソーにもわかり――彼はロキを宥め、助け、そして何よりも相手が捧げようとしてくれるものをできるだけ多く受け取りたかった。

それに、と彼は考え、ロキの湧き起るような興奮が彼にも染み込み、期待に背筋が震えた。確かにこれは素晴らしい冒険になりそうだったし、ロキにとってまったく新しい何かを見せてやれるのは非常に誇らしいものだと感じていれた。

「本当に俺たちの姿を隠しておけるんだな？」彼が言えば、ロキは甲高い声を上げた。それは何らかの同意を示す音のよう――あるいは勝利の叫びだろうか、とソーはすでに後悔しながら、顔を輝かせるロキを見つめる。

「私を信じたことを後悔させないから」ロキの約束は流暢すぎて逆に怖くなったが、ソーはそれを見過ごしてやった。ロキのことは信じたかったし、時々あった喧嘩はともかく、これまで彼を信じてきたおかで良い経験をしてきた。それに、他の領域に忍び込んだからと言って、これ以上の問題を引き起こせるものか。なにしろ、彼を一度に何人もの異国の王族に未来の夫として差し出すことは不可能なのだから。

「それで、どこに行きたいんだ？」彼はロキの手を握り返して尋ねた。

「アルフヘイム」ロキはさっそく答える。「太陽の光を見せてくれ、私の黄金の王子様」

ソーはその過度な世辞に笑ったが、ロキの選択に少し安堵もしていた。アルフヘイムを訪問することに危険があるとは思えない――あそこには森林と輝く太陽しかなく、ライトエルフはヨトゥンヘイムやアスガルドの事情など気にも留めない、内向き志向の人々だ。しかし、また太陽の光が拝めるとは！

「そこまで俺を連れて行くことができれば、その世界の最高の光景を見せてやろう」ソーが嬉しげに快く告げれば、ロキがソーの荷物にこの魔術に必要な物をすでに詰め込んでいたことに全く驚きを感じなかった。

＊＊＊

準備するものはほとんどなかった。明らかに、ロキは長い間ヨトゥンヘイムの国境閉鎖をどうにかして潜り抜ける方法を探っていたようだ。ロキはまずフード付きの外套を二つ取り出した。それらは逆方向に撫で上げられたビロードのような、柔らかく、どこか毛皮のような手触りだったが、羽毛のように軽く、ソーのマントのような慣れ親しんだ重みと感触が少しもなかった。紫がかった灰色でソーにとってはあまりに希薄に感じられたが、肩にかけてみれば体を覆うにはあまりに小さく短いことに気がついた。明らかにヨトゥンが作ったものではない。

「これは大戦の遥か昔、何らかの礼の品として捧げられたスヴァルトアールヴヘイムの影のマントだ」ロキは説明しながら身を屈めると、ソーの膝のすぐ下でふわふわとしている外套の裾を掴むと、鋭く引っ張った。驚いたことに、破れる代わりに脆そうな生地は見る間に引き伸ばされて、ついには地面を掠めるほどにまで至った。ロキはソーを注意深く観察し、ソーが頭からすっぽりと覆われるようになるまでマントを引っ張ったり伸ばしたりして、余った布地を掻き集めてソーの肩に引っ掛けた。「何世紀もずっとしまいっぱなしだったんだが、私が術をかけ直したし、元々の魔術もまだしっかりと残っている」

「これが俺たちを不可視化するんだな？」ソーが推測し、ロキのマントを伸ばす手伝いをしてやった。スヴァルトアールヴはアスガーディアンやヨトゥナーよりも小さな民族であり、どうもこれらのマントはまだ一度も使用されたことがないように思える。

「正確には違う」ロキはフードの下からソーを覗き仰いで言った。「そのためには兜が必要だ。私たちに物理的に近い位置にいる者たちからはありのままの姿が見える――フードを被った人物が二人も。だが、遠くからは、それがほんの数歩分の距離だろうが話しに聞くビフレストの観測所からろうが、私たちはただの影に見える。特に形もなければ興味を引くこともない、ぼんやりとした暗がりに。あなたのヘイムダルがたまたまアルフヘイムに目をやったとしても、二人の謎の旅人にしか見えず、このフードの下にいるのが王子二人だと示すものは何もない。この計画の素晴らしいところは、もしも私たちのことを探していたとしても、彼はエルフの森ではなく、ウートガルズの境界線を監視するしかないということだ」

「では、一日中これを纏っていなければならないということか？」ソーはすでに暑苦しく感じながら言った。

「残念ながら、そうだ」ロキが言う。「念のために、私たちはできるだけ身を隠しておく必要がある」

「アルフヘイムは強烈に暑いぞ」ソーはロキが灰色のマントに全身を包む様子を見ながら忠告する。「それでこれを外すことができないというなら――」

「私は大丈夫だから」ロキが自信ありげに言った。「私にとって良い学習体験になるし」

これに、ソーは納得いかなかったが、少なくとも彼がロキについていれば、何かあった時に彼の面倒を見てやれる。そして、最悪の事態になってしまっても、マントをかなぐり捨ててヘイムダルを呼ぶこともできるのだ。

「準備はいいか？」ロキが尋ねるとソーは頷いた。

ナイフは鋭く、傷は浅かった。ロキがソーに求めるのはその血を三滴のみ。そして、ソーはこれを快く捧げた。一滴はロキの額にある氏族線に軽く押しつける。一滴はロキの喉元で脈打つ鼓動の上にソーが置いてやり、そこに触れるとロキがゴクリと喉を鳴らしたことがはっきりと感じられた。そして最悪なことに、三滴目は術をかける間ロキの舌に載せなければならず、ソーは鮮明な滴を舐めとるロキの唇が彼の人差し指を加えるところを凝視しないよう努めた。

それには失敗したうえ、ロキの眼差しは無視するにはあまりに爛々と光っていた。

大仰にも思えたその儀式の後、残された呪文はまったく拍子抜けするものだった。ロキは空中にルーンの形を描きだし、言葉であるかどうかもソーに判断のつかない奇妙な音を立てたが、それを終えるとソーの手を取り、一歩足を踏み出した――それも大岩に入って細長い皹に向かって。それは先程までと変わらずどっしりとした存在感を示し、魔法のような雰囲気は一切ないままだった。

「ロキ――」ソーは言いかけたが、強情に前方に引っ張られるだけで、股声を発することができる前にロキは彼を岩肌に押しつけ、唐突に皹は皹でなくなり大きく口を開けた穴に変わり、ソーは顔面に吹きつける熱風と、前方への引力を感じた。彼は前方に引っ張られ、世界が傾き捻じれ、下腹部に気持ち悪いほどの重力を感じたかと思うと、まるで落下しているような錯覚を起こした。反射的にロキを求めて背後に手を逃すと、おそらく肩だと思われる部分をしっかりと掴んで彼を引き寄せ、二人は前へ転がり、下へ落ち、離れて行き――周囲は真の真っ暗闇なのでどの方角へ向かっているのかもわからなくなる。だがそこで唐突に光が、長い間夕闇の中にいたために忘れかけていた目を焼くほどの強い光が襲いかかり、ソーはきつく目を閉じて――

気がつけば前方に傾いでたたらを踏み、新鮮な空気の中に佇んでおり、太陽の温もりを顔に感じていた。目を開くと視界に飛び込んできたのは海のように広がる緑葉と何千という数の昆虫が忙しなく飛び回る光景だった。彼はまた別の森林に立ち尽しており、背後には先程とは別の崩れかけた大岩があった。顔を上げればアルフヘイムの明るい太陽が燦々と頭上に降り注いでいた。

「うまくいった！」息を呑んだロキは、ソーが覚えたものと同等のショックを受けたようで、腕の中に倒れ込んできた。

「ああ」ソーはにこやかに言って、周囲を見回し現在地の確認をする。「やったな！」

＊＊＊

アルフヘイムは温暖な気候と太陽に愛された大地を持つ。遥か地平線まで続くなだらかな丘陵にはオリーブ畑、香り良いイチジクの木々と背の高いサイプレスの木々が誇らしげに並んでいる。アスガルドに麗らかな春の朝が永久に続くとすれば、アルフヘイムには永久に続くのんびりとした夏の午後があった。そよ風に乗って野花と海の潮の香りが漂い、鬱蒼とした森林の暗がりへと運ばれていく。空気そのものがオーディンの都に見られるブロンズの輝きと著しく異なる、生きた蜂蜜のような黄金に染まっているかのようで、どこまでも続く丘陵の上下する大地を谷から谷へとのんびりと旅をしながら日々を過ごすのはあまりに簡単なことだった。日陰になった坂から波打つような草原の広がる氾濫原へ出て、穏やかに蛇行する河川に沿って移動すれば、やがて温かで力強くうねる大海原に辿りつくのだ。

ライトエルフの世界には都市と呼べるものは一切なく、非常に数少ない村が点在するだけだった。岩の露頭の上にはフレイの住む王宮があり、夕日に照らされると輝くかのような、温かな砂色の岩石で造られたゲルダの優雅な塔が天空高く聳えている。大抵の領主の住居の中心には大広間があるものだが、フレイの宮殿では特等室や客室は中央に噴水のある巨大な広場の外周に並んでおり、ライトエルフが極稀に議会を開くことがあれば、あるいはもっと頻繁に行われる歌と踊りに満ちた祝宴を開く際に使われていた。

ライトエルフには農業や漁業をする者はおらず、豊かな大地に実る果実や野生植物を食べて暮らし、岩や絵の具、キャンバスを使った芸術、音楽と詩歌など全ての美に人生を費やすのだった。彼らには産業と呼べるものはひとつしかなく、それは延々と続くブドウ園の世話と九つの世界でも最高級のワインの醸造であった。ワインの製造主らは好きなだけのワインを宝石類や衣類、小物や他に必要とする物品と物々交換をするが、よそでは国家を形作る産業や政治への彼らの関心はそこで終わるのだ。オーディンがアルフヘイムの服従とヴァナヘイムの追放された王子による統治を宣言してから変わったことと言えば、これらワインの何割かがフレイの安息の地である岩石の宮殿へ直接送られ、最終的にアスガルドへの年貢として贈られるようになったことだけだった。

ソーにとっては若りし日の思い出と直結している。アルフヘイムは彼がシフとウォーリアーズスリーと共に探険した最初の領域であり、森の静寂を突き抜け、見つけた全ての川や泉に飛び込んだものだ。小さな獲物や特にイノシシ狩りには適した土地だが、森を徘徊する大きく黄金の毛皮を持つ雄猪を狩るにはフレイ卿の許可が必要だった。時折遭遇するエルフたちは友好的ではあったが、よく唐突に現れては前触れもなく消え、夜には異境人が一度も足を踏み入れたことのない丘陵の内部へと潜り込むのだった。ソーとその友人たちは心地よく温暖な気候もあるため星空の下で眠ることがしばしばあったが、盛大な夏祭りであるフェリエ・ヴィナリアが開催される間はフレイの宮殿で寝泊まりし、浴びるように酒を飲んで踊っては、不用心に快楽を追うこともした。

若き王子とその連れの者たちにとって、この地は寛ぎ楽しむに適した場所だったが、もう何年もあまりに見慣れた光景となっていた。だが、こうして隣にロキがいると、ソーは新しい目でこの地を見ることができた。

ヨトゥンヘイムの冷静で皮肉っぽい王子が言葉を失っている様子はなかなかの光景だったが、木漏れ日の差す森林の中を歩くロキを見ていりうと、彼をからかうには忍びなかった。ヨトゥンヘイム同様、ここでも春の季節だったが、これ以上ないほどの顕著な違いがあった。ここでは広葉樹の森が零れんばかりの太陽光を吸収して若緑の天蓋を展開しており、森中がエメラルドやヒスイ、ペリドットの色合いに溢れかえり、所々に黄褐色の樹皮や青空の色が散在していた。

この地の多彩な色と蜂蜜のように濃い太陽光の中、ロキの鋭角的なサファイアの姿は場違いに見えるはずだった。だが、こうして若りし日の記憶にぼんやりと残る、かつて通った道筋を辿りながら森の中を彷徨う間、ソーの隣に彼がいることはとても自然なことに感じられた。あの頃、彼は永久に次の冒険を求め続け、生き急ぐように辺りを駆けまわっていた。それこそ、ほんの数週間前までは他の領域でただ散歩をするという概念を嘲笑っていたことだろう。

しかし今はロキのゆっくりとしたペースに合わせることに何ら問題は見出せない。ロキは頻繁に立ち止まっては木々に張りつく苔をじっくりと観察し、樹皮の粗い表面を指でなぞり、緑葉を摘み取っては明らかに植物の存在に心を奪われているようだ。大きなオークの葉を光に掲げ、その裏側に見える葉脈を観察すると、太陽の光が彼の指先に濃い緑色を投げ出し、はっと息を呑むようなターコイズの色合いに染め上げ、ソーは彼と同じくらいその光景に見入っていた。

先に進み、木陰の中から出ると、目の前にはなだらかな丘を覆う花畑が広がっていた。鮮やかな青いチコリー、ピンクや白、赤のゼニアオイ、ポピー、オックスアイデイジーにアーモンドの香るヒルガオの花があり得ないほど多彩なタペストリーを作り出していた。二人はこうした開けた場所で立ち止まると、丘のてっぺんから目の前に広がる光景を眺めやった。

「綺麗だ」ロキが言って、フードを外す。感嘆とシンプルな喜びに満ちたその声音は、ソーが初めて耳にするものだった。ソーは彼を見やる。長身でほっそりとした肢体を銀のマントに包み、千もの春の花々に囲まれ、大きく目を見開き口も開いたその姿に、ソーは強烈な誇りと愛情に胸がいっぱいになった。

「ああ」ソーは同意し、これまで捧げ、受け取った様々な贈り物、そしてヨトゥンヘイムにおいて受け取った多くの有形無形の贈り物を思うと、彼は屈みこんで野花の花束を作る。それをロキに差し出せば、彼は貪欲にその微かな香りを吸い込み、花束に突っ込んだ鼻と頬に金の花粉が降りかかった。ソーは花束越しに彼を見つめるロキの頬にかかった花粉を軽く払ってやろうと手を伸ばしたが、結局ロキの薄らと藍色に染まった頬に金の線を滲ませただけだった。

風が吹いてソーは身震いすると、頭上を見上げた。青みがかった黒い雲が太陽にかかりはじめたところで、懐かしい感覚が皮膚を駆け抜けると、空と空気に雨の気配が濃く感じられた。

「木陰を探したほうがいい」彼は森の方に戻ろうと踵を返したが、ロキは彼を無視して暗雲が彼らの方に迫って来るのを見つめている。数秒で天が開き、アルフヘイムの緑と肥沃な大地を維持する突然の大洪水のような雨が降り注いだ。ソーは肩にかかったマントのドレープ部分を外すと頭上に掲げ、水に濡れないよう無駄な足掻きをしながらロキを見やった。

ロキは大雨の中顔を空に向けて佇んでおり、そこには幸福感に輝く笑みが浮かべられていた。結い上げられた髪の後れ毛が顔に張りつき、旅装もすっかりずぶ濡れになっていたが、この上なく幸せそうに見えた。ソーはそんな彼を陶然と見つめていたが、豪雨が始まりと同様に唐突な終わりを告げて太陽が再び顔を出し、熱と光がびしょ濡れの風景に打撃のように降り注いだ。

ロキは笑みを湛えたまま彼を振り返った。「今のが雨なのだな」ソーが彼の方に戻ってくる間に彼はくだけた調子で言った。

「ヨトゥンヘイムにだって雨くらいあるだろう」ソーは言ったが、その言葉が口を突いて出る間も、彼が滞在していた間中、一度も雨が降らなかったことに思い至っていた。

「みぞれ、雹、吹雪はある――だが、雨はない。太陽光から突然覆い隠してくれるような、あのような雨はない」ロキは答え、長いロープのような髪を肩から前に動かすと、余った水分を搾りはじめた。「あれは…驚くほど爽やかだった」

爽やかという言葉は、アルフヘイムの唐突で狂暴な土砂降りを形容するのに相応しいとは思わないが、ロキが指先を舐めて肌に煌めく雨水を味わう光景に、ソーが応じようとした言葉はそのまま口の中にしまいこまれた。

「水は水のままだな」ロキが静かに呟く。奇妙な感想に思えたが、陽光に照らされた草原が湯気を立てはじめ、多彩な色と香りが突然の雨の後際立つようになると、ソーはアルフヘイムがヨトゥンヘイムとは似ても似つかない、まったく異なる世界なのだと痛感した。彼とて冬の世界の闇から出て熱と光の打撃を受けたことに鮮やかな変化を感じ取っているのだから、ロキにとってアルフヘイムは理解の範疇を越えているに違いない。

「アースガルズもこうなのか？」ロキが尋ねると、ソーは周囲を見回して座るのに適したそれなりに渇いた場所を探す。

「少し違うな」ソーは答える。「まず、ここほど暑くはないし、俺たちの森林も違う――うちは松などの針葉樹が多く、山肌にもっと密集して生えている。アスガルドの大半が今では大都市の一部になっているし――当然、外れの方には農場もあるが、ここほど野生が残っていない」

「でも、まだ緑と金の世界だ」ロキが言う。「それと熱と光の」

「『暑くて緑』をどう思う？」ソーは二人の間に初めて友情らしきものが生まれた瞬間のことを思い出して尋ねた。

「きっと、慣れることができるんじゃないかな」ロキは微笑を浮かべて言った。

「もっと若い頃にここにはよく来たんだ」ソーはなだらかな丘陵が続く景色の向こうにコバルトブルーの海が太陽を反射して煌めく様子を見つめて告げた。「たぶん、俺たちは西側にいる。大森林の中でもあまり訪問者のいない辺鄙な土地だ。残念なことだと思う。お前はきっとフレイの宮殿やその城下にある広場にあるマーケットを気に入っただろうからな。それに、ゲルダの塔も実に素晴らしい光景なんだ」

ロキは濡れた土から守られるよう念入りにマントを広げてから彼の横に腰を下ろすと、長い間何も言わずに水を吸って重くなった手元の花束の花弁を摘み取ることに集中していた。「ゲルズに会ったことは？」彼は手元に花が一輪だけ残った時になってようやく尋ね、その答えがソーではなく、花の中にあるかのように紅色の花弁をじっと見据えていた。

「何度もあるぞ」ソーは地面に落ちた花弁を手慰みに弄りながら答える。

「そう…彼女、はどんな姿をしてるんだ？」

「彼女はこれまで見たこともないほどの絶世の美女だ」ソーが正直に答えると、ロキは鼻で笑っていた。

「それはそうだろう」彼は最後の花を胸に抱きながら言った。「イヴィジャなんだから、そう呼ばれない姿に甘んじることはない。だけど彼女はどんな姿をしているんだ？」

「背が高い」ソーは最後に彼女を見た時の記憶を引っ張り出しながら言った。「長い黒髪をして――というより、たぶん長い髪だ。巻き毛にして結い上げるヴァニールの髪形をしていた。褐色の目だったな、確か。そしてフレイとフレイヤのように褐色の肌をして――」

「フレイヤに似せたのは確かだろうな」ロキが言うと、ソーは顔をしかめ、記憶を探った。正直に言えば、彼はゲルダとはあまり交流がなく、実際に会っても宴会や祭りの最中でのことで、それに参加している時ソーは基本的に酒に酔っていたし、アルフヘイムの領主夫妻と語り合うよりは他の余興を求めていた。フレイはアスガルドとアルフヘイムの間を頻繁に行き来していたが、ほとんどの場合彼はエルフの側近たちを引き連れており、妻を同行させることはなかった。

「そうだな」彼は一拍置いて答えた。「確かに二人の顔は似通っている気がするし、二人とも、その、豊満な身体をした女性だ。二人が一緒にいるところを見たことはないが、どちらも美女と呼ぶにふさわしい。何故訊く？」彼は不思議そうに尋ねた。

ロキは馬鹿を見るような目で彼を見た。ここ数週間のうちに、ソーが良く知ることとなった表情であり、ロキが初めてそんな顔をした時から少しも慣れず、好きになれる自信のない顔だった。

「ゲルズは和平のために外に嫁がされた最後のイヴィジャの一人だ」ロキが言った。「フレイはヴァナヘイムとの戦の後、ここに追放され、ゲルズは彼と共にこの地に追いやられた。フレイが妻となるべきだった妹と離れなければならなかったことへの賠償としてな」

「だから？」ソーが尋ねる。それは二人が生まれる遥か以前に起きた、古い歴史上の出来事だったからだ。

「だから、この熱と光の洪水の中で、彼女がどうやって生き延びてきたのだろうかと思ったんだ」ロキが言う。「ヨートゥンヘイムには、彼女が去った後にその姿を見た者は一人もいないのだから、彼女が心地よく暮らすためにリョースアールヴルの姿を取ったのか、夫を喜ばせるためにヴァニールの姿を取ったのか、興味があっただけだ」

ソーは最後にゲルダに会った時のことを思う。アスガーディアンの使節団に向かって行儀よく微笑み、金糸で編まれたドレスで豪華に着飾り、片方の肩から下がった布地はその身体の曲線を強調し、広い腰帯には大きなルビーの葡萄とエナメルの葉が装飾されていた。彼女の丁寧な礼儀作法とその静けさ、控えめな振る舞いを思い出し、それが頭の回転が速く、気性も荒いフレイヤと如何に違っていたかも思い出した。

だが、あれは本当の彼女ではなかったのだと、ロキの青い肌を彩る曲線を見つめながら彼は思い至った。あれは彼女の故郷と極端に異なる気候に耐えるために彼女が身に纏った姿なのだ。そしてロキに指摘されたことで、その姿がアスガルドに奪われたフレイの妹の生き写しであることに気が回った。

「彼女はここで幸せなのだろうか」ロキが思案気に言った。「彼女は私が生まれる前にヨートゥンヘイムを去って、一度も里帰りをしなかった。その方が彼女にとって楽なのかもしれない」

「彼女とフレイはとても幸福な夫婦だ」ソーは少し弁解するような気持ちになって言ったが、何に対して、あるいは誰のために弁解しているのか、自分でも分からなかった。

「ああ、そうだな」ロキはまだ彼を見ようとしていない。「ヨートゥンヘイムでもそんな話を聞いている。なにしろ、彼女はスカジと違ってここに残ったのだから」

「スリュムのスカジはニョルドと結婚していたスカジと同一人物なのか？」ソーが尋ねる。そうだと思っていたのだが、その話題が出る度にロキとスリュムが刺々しい態度を取っていたために、スリュムスタズでは極力避けていた話題だった。「あまりに氷雪を恋しく思ったために夫の下を去って故郷に帰ったという、あの？」

「まあ、そういうことになってはいるようだけど」ロキは小さな笑みを浮かべて答えた。「そうだ。雪を駆ける者スカジはスリュムの子だ。全て、私が生まれる前に起きた出来事だが、スリュムはスカジがヴァナヘイムに奪われた日に胸が引き裂かれ、その痛みがようやく癒されたのは彼が戻ってきてからのことだと話していた。スカジはスリュムのスヴァスだったスィアチの生き写しで、彼の唯一の形見だからな」

「何があったんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。彼はある時点でニョルドとフレイのヨトゥンの花嫁たちを巡るトラブルがあったという話を聞かされた記憶はあるのだが、歴史関連の勉学は彼にとってあまり興味を持てなかったものなので、詳細はほとんど憶えていなかった。

「楽しい話ではない」ロキが言った。「それに、短くもない。また別の機会にしないか？」

「今時間があるだろう」ソーは告げると、草原の上に寝転がり、彼の身体の重みが香りと花粉を周囲に撒き散らした。「それに、お前の話は聞いていて飽きない」

「そういうことなら、いいだろう」ロキは言って彼の横に寝そべったが、彼は腹這いになっていたので、その顔はフードに隠されていた。「この話は夏の世界ヴァナヘイムの兄王ニョルドと妹后ネルトゥスがアスガルドの王オーディンに敗北した戦争直後から始まる。大地は戦争で荒廃し、ネルトゥス后が戦で命を落としたことでニョルド王は悲嘆のあまり打ちひしがれ、全父が彼の国土と民衆を好きにする間、ただ立ち尽すことしかできなかった」

ソーは露わになった顔に太陽が降り注ぐので目を閉じ、物語を紡ぐリズムにすぐに入ったロキの温もりのある柔らかの声に魅了されていた。ヴァナヘイムに勝利したアスガルドの話は何度も耳にしたことがある。アスガルドが宇宙に平和と秩序をもたらす前、世界間が統制しにくかった時代、それはアスガルドにとって最初の大勝利であった。しかし、すでにロキの物語は彼の知る話とは少し違うことになるとソーは予感していた。

「全父は王家が復讐や反乱を企てないよう、彼らを引き離した。ニョルドは妹后の喪に服す虚ろな傀儡として荒廃した王宮に残され、子供たちは彼の協力的な姿勢を保障する人質として彼の下から連れ去られた。息子のフレイはアルフヘイム領主としての、名誉高いが役に立たない地位を与えられた。なにしろ、リョースアールヴルに統治の必要はなく、フレイが何をしようが戦に出ることはないのだから。娘のフレイヤはアスガルドへ連れて行かれ、彼女のための宮殿が宛がわれ、そこでアシールの女たちと全父その人に魔術を教えることになった。そして、そこで彼女は周囲に害を及ぼすことがないよう、昼夜問わず見張られることになった。

「さて、ヨートゥンヘイムではラウフェイ王がかつての同盟相手の衰退を見て、全父の怒りを買うことなく彼らの傷を少しでも癒す方法はないかと胸を痛めていた。荒れ果て悲しみの中にいたニョルドのためにできることは少なかったが、フレイとフレイヤが互いに婚姻関係を結ぶ前に仲を引き裂かれたのを見て、そしてそれぞれ追放先で寂しく、恐ろしい思いをしているだろうと考え、ラウフェイ王は彼らを少しでも慰め、また将来的な絆を結ぶために何かできないかと思いを巡らせたのだ。

「深い考慮の末、ラウフェイ王は三重の案を挙げた。まず第一に、イヴィジャのゲルズをフレイの下に嫁がせた。シェイプシフターでなければアルフヘイムの猛暑に耐えることはできず、またヴァニールの女の中にフレイヤの代わりを務めようなどと考える者はいなかったためだ。フレイは以前からゲルズを好ましく思っていたこともあり、ラウフェイは彼らの酷い損失にもかかわらず、ヨートゥンヘイムはヴァニールに対してまだ多大な敬意を抱いていることを示し、それはヴァナヘイムがアスガルドの属国となっても同盟関係を続けたいという願望の意思表示でもあった。

「第二に、ほぼ同じ理由でスリュムスタズの長スリュムをフレイヤの夫とするよう縁談を持ち掛けた。彼女はセイズコナであるためヨートゥンヘイムで暮らすことに問題はなく、またこうすることで母を殺した者たちの住まう宮殿に一人で暮らすことはなくなるのだから。ヨートゥナーとヴァニールはアースガルズの結婚制度に対して似たような見解を持っていたし、スリュムにはすでにスヴァスのスィアチがいて、二人は共にスリュムスタズで暮らしていたから、彼は優しく気安い夫となり、そもそも結婚自体名目上のものとできたはずだった。フレイヤはかつてのような自由をある程度は取り戻せるし、ウートガルズに近い場所に館を構えることもできた。彼女ほどの魔力を持つセイズコナならばウートガルズも腕を開いて迎え入れただろうからな。

「第三に、スリュムとフレイヤが共謀することに対する保障として、ウートガルズのイヴィジャがフレイヤの身代わりとなってアースガルズへ送られる手筈になっていた。そこで彼女の代わりに魔術を教え、オーディンの選んだアシールへ嫁ぐ。こうすることで、アースガルズはこの取引で失うものはなく、同時にラウフェイ王が全領域との和平を望み、ヴァニールとアシール双方との同盟を望んでいることを示した。

「こうして、軍が解散され、ヴァナヘイムとの和平が確立された後、ラウフェイ王はアースガルズに使節団を送り、これらの提案を全父に持ち掛け、一つひとつの要点を細かく説明し、何度も保障の言葉を繰り返した。ラウフェイ王と全世界がオーディンの返答を心待ちにしていたが、ようやく返事が返ってきた時、それは誰も望んだ結果にはならなかった。

「オーディンは全てを奪われたフレイには領土だけでなく妻も必要だということについて賛同した。これに関しては全ての関係者にとって有益な取引だと結論し、残る二つの取引に先立って婚姻の誓いが行われ、ゲルズはヴァニールの王子と共に亡命生活を送るため、アルフヘイムへ旅立った。ある者によれば、彼女は胸を張り、喜んで旅立ったという。彼女はフレイを見たことがあり、彼を好ましく思っていただけでなく、ヨートゥンヘイムでは決して得られない地位と権力をアルフヘイムで得られると約束されていたのだから。またある者によれば、彼女は脚を引きずり、涙を流しながら旅立ったという。彼女は二度とヨートゥンヘイムへ戻ることを許されず、生涯を偽りの姿で暮らし、強烈な太陽と見知らぬ者たちに囲まれて過ごすのだと知っていたのだから、ラウフェイ王が直接彼女に命じなければ城を出ようとすらしなかったのだ。

「真相がどうであれ、今では彼女がリョースアールヴルの地でうまくやっていると誰もが言う。彼女は民衆に寛大に接し、良い公爵夫人となっており、その称号も快く受け入れ、ヴァニールの王子に対する真心からの愛情と共に幸せを胸に抱いているという。フレイは彼のフレイヤをこれからも愛し続け、また、ゲルズは故郷に置いてきた者たちを悲しみ続けるが、彼らは尊敬し合う関係を築いており、互いに慰め合い、またリョースアールヴルからも慰めを受けるという」

ソーは思わず笑みを浮かべる。フレイとゲルダの物語、そして二人が共に好んでいるライトエルフのファラデーとエアトリの話はファンドラルのお気に入りの一つであった。スカジの話を聞かせてくれと頼んだ時は、こんな話をされるとは思っていなかったが、一ヵ月ぶりに見る太陽の下で寝そべり、ロキが聞かせたい話に耳を傾けることに異論はなかった。

「だが、他の二つの縁談については、槍を折る者オーディンは同意を示さなかった。彼にフレイヤを手放す気はなかったのだ。彼女はセイズコナ、そしてヴァナヘイムの娘としてあまりに貴重な存在であり、また、アースガルズへ移り住むことを受け入れたイヴィジャに彼女の代わりを務めるだけの価値を見出さなかったためだった。両国間を使節団が何度も行き来し、何度も交渉が行われては長引く間もラウフェイはフレイヤの身代わりに相応しい者を探し求めた。なにしろ、高い地位にあるヨートゥンは誰もアースガルズにてアシールと共に暮らしたいとは思わなかったのだ。同じように、オーディンはヨートゥンヘイムとの同盟は本当に望んでいるのだと言ってスリュム・ヤールに対し、何人ものアースガルズの女を差し出したが、ラウフェイ王はフレイヤ以外の者と引き換えにイヴィジャを手放すことはできなかった。

「しかし、これらの交渉が行われている間、スリュムのスヴァスであるイヴィジャのスィアチはフレイヤをスリュムの妻とすることなくヨートゥンヘイムに迎え入れる方法を必死に探し求めていた。彼は恐怖と嫉妬に正気を失っていたと言われている。誰もがフレイヤがもっとも美しい女性だと認めてており、たとえ名目上の婚姻だとしても、スリュムは彼女に心を奪われ、彼のスヴァスではなくなってしまうことを恐れていたのだ。交渉が長引くにつれ、彼の中で愚かな考えが育まれ、ついに彼の理性と常識が壊れた。スィアチは大鷲に姿を変えると、フレイヤを攫い、ヨートゥンヘイムに連れ去るつもりで隠された道を飛翔してアースガルズへ向かった。彼女をラウフェイ王の下に届ければ、縁談の交渉も終わると考えてのことだった。そうすれば、フレイヤを保護し、守れば済むことになるのだから。彼はヨートゥナー全てがそう考えていたように、フレイヤは自らアースガルズではなくヨートゥンヘイムを追放先として選ぶだろうと信じて疑わなかったのだ。

「それは狂気だった。完全な狂気。そして、彼が成功していれば、それは確実に戦争を意味していた。そのような盗難をオーディンは決して見過ごさなかっただろうからな。だが、結局フレイヤの守備があまりに固かったため、スィアチは代わりに黄金の林檎を世話するアシールのイドゥンを攫い、彼女を強引にスリュムスタズへ連れ去った。いったい、彼がどんな惨めな策を巡らせていたのか、今となっては誰にも分らない。彼の無謀な行動に、ヨートゥンヘイム全土が愕然としたが、すでに手遅れだった。

「当然、全父は彼らを追跡し、続いた混乱の中スィアチは殺され、イドゥンはアースガルズへ連れ戻された。両国間に今にも勃発しようとしていた戦争を避けるため、オーディンとラウフェイはついに合意に至った。オーディンを宥めるため、スィアチの子、イヴィジャのスカジが人質として、そしてスィアチの罪に対する罰としてニョルドの下へ嫁ぐこととなり、フレイヤは一人、アースガルズに残ることとなった。その代わり、全父はまだ生まれていない嫡子をラウフェイ王の子と結ばせると約束し、時が廻った後にヨートゥンヘイムとアースガルズが戦ではなく婚姻を通して統一されることとなった。

「それは相手にとって有益な取引だった。しかし、民の一人がアシールを攫い、しかもその理由を正確に説明することもできないとなれば、ラウフェイ王に他に選択肢はなかった。こうしてスカジはニョルドの妻となるためヴァナヘイムへ旅立った。九つの世界でこの結果を望んだ者は一人もいなかった。誰もが予期していたことだったが、スカジはヴァナヘイムの酷暑と騒音に耐えられず、またニョルドは愛しのネルトゥスの死と奪われた子らの喪失を嘆き続けており、新妻など欲していなかったため、結婚は破綻した。程なくスカジはヨートゥンヘイムの静寂と雪の中へと戻り、スヴァスを失ったスリュムを慰めるためにスリュムスタズで暮らすようになったのだが、彼がそうしたことで多くの協定や約束が反故にされた。全父オーディンとラウフェイ王はその後ほどなくして、別の口実を掲げて戦争を起こし、以来ヨートゥンヘイムは苦難に見舞われ続けることとなったのだ。

「言ったように」ロキは静かに語り終える。「幸せな話ではない。とはいえ、少なくともゲルズはこの地で幸せを見つけ、フレイヤもアースガルズで幸福に暮らしているという。あとはただ昔の愚行と矜持が残されただけだ。栄光は少なく、多くの過ちに満ちた悲しい物語ではあるから、あるいは忘れられたほうが良いのかもしれない」

ソーは黙り込んでいた。この事件のこうした見解は初めて耳にしたのだが、ヴァナヘイムとの戦争に関して彼の教師たちの語る歴史とヨトゥンヘイムの吟遊詩人の視点が異なることは当然だと理解できていた。しかし、彼の教師たちは誰もラウフェイが提案した縁談がアスガルドと他の領域との間に和平をもたらすため仲介を試みていたのだとは言わなかった。

さらに懸念すべきことに、ヨトゥンが異国の王の伴侶となるよりもヨトゥンヘイムに残ることを望むという可能性は一度も彼の脳裏をよぎったことがなかった。こうして改めて考えれば馬鹿馬鹿しく聞こえるが、彼はこれまでずっとアスガルドこそが至高の領域であり、どの種族もそこに住みたいと望み、ヨトゥナーは彼らの美と富に羨望を抱き、それらを自分たちのものにしたいと願っているのだと信じていたのだ。

反対に、ヨトゥナーがただアスガルドの統治下から逃れ、永久の領域の麗らかな春よりも彼らの凍える冬を好むのだとは、ソーにとって新しく、苦悩を与える概念だった。ロキはアスガルドへ行きたいのだろうか。それとも、スカジのように故郷に残り、その民のために身を捧げたいと思っているのだろうか。果たして、彼が計画した通りにロキをアスガルドへ迎え入れたとすれば、それはロキを故郷から追放することを意味しているのだろうか。敵意を持つ見知らぬ者たちに囲まれ、彼には耐えられないほどの熱と光に満ちた世界に閉じ込められるということなのだろうか。

果たして、ロキに選択肢はあるのだろうか、とソーは考え、突然のように愕然とした。何度も交換の話を耳にしてきた。捧げ、与えられることを。ロキの代わりに小箱を。ロキを平和の対価に。ソーはロキとの縁談を受ける自由な選択権があると母に約束されているが、ロキにも同じ選択権はあるのだろうか？果たして、彼は自らの意思でソーと結婚しようと考えているのだろうか。民衆を助けるため、あるいは父を喜ばせるために。それとも、彼は強制されているのだろうか。スリュムに授けられた戦斧と同様に、文字通りソーへの貢物にされているのだろうか。

ソーには分からない。ロキはずっと積極的に縁談を受け入れているよう見えた。思えば、二人の間の溝を埋める努力をしたのはロキであり、初めに休戦を持ち掛け、互いを信頼し合えるような関係を築こうとしたのもロキだった。しかし、それは彼がソーと結婚しなければならないことが決定していることで、自分を守るためにも、友人の一人もいないアスガルドへ追放される前にソーの好意を獲得する必要性に駆られてのことなのだろうか。

そのような考えに少しも動揺を感じないとすれば、ソーは真に残酷な男だろう。「ロキ」彼は片肘を突いて上体を起こすと、彼に身を寄せて言った。「お前はアスガルドに行きたいのか？」

ロキは僅かに驚いたように彼を見つめる。「ああ」彼は言った。「今の話のせいか？あれはただの歴史だ。私たちのどちらも生まれる遥か以前に終わった話だ」

「分かっている」ソーは告げる。「だが、俺たちはまだ将来のことについてあまり話していないし――」

「それについては全く話してないじゃないか」ロキが指摘すれば、ソーは僅かに怯んだ。

「だから、今話をしている。もしお前がスカジのようにヨトゥンヘイムに残りたいと言うのなら、その気持ちは分かるし、俺から父上に――」

「違う」ロキが慌てて言った。「違う、私はアースガルズに行きたい」

「本当に？」ソーはロキの口からその答えを聞く必要に駆られ、重ねて尋ねた。「本当に故郷に、お前の家族の下に残りたいと思わないんだな？アングルボザやスリュムと共にいたいとは思わないのか？」

「思わない」ロキは分かり切った結論だとでも言うように告げた。「ソー、私はあなたにアスガルドへ連れて行ってほしいんだ。私は千年かけてヨートゥンヘイムを探索しつくした――あの世界の隅から隅まで、全ての山と平原、海と岸辺を知り尽くしている。私はもっと欲しい。あなたの隣でアースガルズの太陽の下を歩きたい。私は――ああ、欲しいと思うものは数多くあるけど、全てはアースガルズで始まるんだ」

「それを聞いて安心した」ソーは肩から荷が下りた気がして言った。嘘にしてはロキの熱意はあまりに活気に満ちており、興奮も手に取るようにはっきりと伝わるものだった。彼は本心からアスガルドに行きたいと思っているのだ。縁談を受けるよう圧力が欠けられているところはソーと同じく確実だと言えるが、彼は故郷を去るよう強制されてはいないようで、ソーは安心することができた。

「本当に？」ロキが言って、さらに身を寄せてきた。「なら、あなたは今季が終わったら私を置き去りにはしないのだな？」

「置き去りにだと？」ソーは言った。「まさか！俺は――俺は故郷に帰還する際にはお前に共に来てほしいと思っている。俺はただ、これまでこの話をしてこなかったから、お前も同じ考えなのだと確信を得たかっただけだ」

「ああっ嬉しい」ロキは目を輝かせて言った。「早くあなたの故郷に連れて行ってほしい」

ソーは花粉がまだロキの氏族線に薄らとこびりついているのが見え、紫色に染まった彼の頬やその瞳の豊かなルビーレッドが彼らを囲むポピーの花よりもずっと深く色鮮やかであること、そして二人の身体の下敷きになって潰されたヒルガオのマジパンのように甘い香りと比べ、彼の魅力的なほどに涼しげで爽やかな香りが際立っているように感じられた。かつて、彼はソーにとってあまりにエキゾチックで奇妙な存在であった。酔いが回って何の話をしているのかも分からないような戦士たちの妄想を体現したような存在だった。だが今は？今は、彼は見知らぬ人物ではなくなり、綺麗な顔をした敵でもなく、ただ誇り高く、癇癪持ちで徹底的なほどに優艶なロキであり、ソーは彼のいない人生など想像もつかなくなっていた。

そのつもりでいたことに思考が追いつく前に、ソーは彼に口づけをしていた。

ロキは驚いて微かな声を上げていたが、口づけを返し、ぎごちなく体勢を変えようとしているのか身じろいだので、ソーは彼に両腕を回すと一気に持ち上げ、自分の上にロキを乗せた。互いの絡み合ったマントに隔てられ、相手の身体をあまり感じることはなかったが、ロキは彼の胸と腰の上で心地よい重みとなり、彼の脚がソーのものと絡まり合い、ソーは片手をロキの頬に添えてその顎を支えると、親指で耳の後ろの柔らかな皮膚をなぞり、もう片方の腕はロキの背に回したまま強く抱きしめるとビロードのようなマントが指の間に挟まれた。

ソーは指先に感じるロキの氏族線の皮膚の盛り上がった、だが柔らかく瘢痕組織に似た感触と、キスを返してくるロキが上げる低く震動するような声にすっかり魅了されていた。ロキは彼の腕に掴みかかっており、それがバランスを保つためかソーを近くに引き寄せるためかは分からなかったが、その時頭にあるのはロキの不思議だが慣れた味、冷たい唇と熱い吐息と舌の存在だけだった。

彼の身体に押しつけられたロキがただ布地に包まれた塊であるにもかかわらず、二人の身体がその唇のようにピッタリと嵌り、まるで互いのために造られた存在であるかのように完璧に形が合わさっているという事実に、ソーは一気に情欲を掻き立てられた。ロキを一目見た瞬間からこれが欲しかった。ただのキスよりも遥かに多くを求めていた。それを否定する理由はもはやなかったが、いざロキを腕の中に閉じ込めると、身の裡に感じるのが色欲だけでなく、より深く、濃厚なものであり、それは彼を鎮めてロキに甘く優しいキスを与えながら柔らかで伸びやかな気持ちにさせていた。

ようやく顔を離すと、ロキは彼をじっと見つめており、ソーの腕の中で静かに身体の力を抜き、きっとソーの顔にも浮かんでいるに違いない穏やかな喜びの表情を浮かべていた。先程の雨に濡れたため緩やかな曲線を描く後れ毛が彼の顔にかかり、ソーはそれをそっとロキの耳にかけてやる。それはロキの腰に載せられた手よりも親密な仕草に感じられた。

「おやおや」ロキは掠れた声で告げる。「随分と時間がかかったものだな、アスガーディアンよ」

ソーは笑い、ロキはさらに顔を近づけるとソーと頬を擦り合わせ、ソーの耳に軽く歯を立てて顎に沿って喉元までキスを繰り返す間、氏族線がソーの髭に擦れた。ソーの喉仏のすぐ下で脈打つ頸静脈の真上で濡れたキスをすると、ロキは喜びと承認をごろごろと喉を鳴らすことで表し、その音で胸を振動させながらソーの上に寝そべり、その首筋に顔を埋め込んだ。

ソーは彼をしっかりと抱きしめると歓喜に胸が満たされ、その頭頂にキスを落とし、ロキの黒髪に埋め込まれた宝石の硬さを気に留めもなかった

ソーはロキを愛していた。

まるで天啓のように脳裏に閃いたその事実に伴い、空を雷が埋め尽くすべきだと思った。この新しい概念は波のように彼を呑み込み、これまで確信していたものを全て洗い流すべきではないのか。アスガルドの王子ソーがヨトゥンの魔術師、それもラウフェイの子と恋に落ちるなど不可能なはずだったのに。それなのに、その言葉がしっかりと脳裏に刻み込まれて行く間に突然の衝撃はなく、恐れや嫌悪、望まぬ驚きも何もなかった。それよりも、始めてミョルニルを持ち上げ、手の平に震動する彼女の歌を感じた時の感覚と似ていた。心の奥深くから湧き上がる平安、それまで自分に欠けていたことすら知らなかった部分が埋められたような幸福感があった。

彼はロキを愛している。そして穏やかで規則正しい呼吸を繰り返し、彼の胸と一緒に上下に揺れるロキを感じながら、ソーはその愛が一呼吸ごとに全身に行き渡り、彼の身の裡に生まれた新たな力、嵐ではなく生きた樹木が彼の中心に根を下ろし、広く大きく成長し、その指先にまで新たな生命力を運ぶのを感じていた。彼が自分で形作ったユグドラシルは光り輝く喜びでできていた。

彼の唇から嬉しげな含み笑いが漏れ出て、ロキは身動ぎし、僅かに身体を寄せると、徐々に消えゆく彼の轟きが二人の体内でまだ震動していた。

「何がおかしいんだ？」彼は尋ね、ソーの髭を指で撫で上げては逆立たせ、また撫でつけた。

「俺自身だ」ソーは答える。ひと月以上も心配し、計画を練り、どうやって運命から逃れようかと悩んできたのに、ずっと間違った抗戦をしていたのだ。彼はロキと結婚する。両親の望み通り、だが、喜んで両国の民の間に和平を結ぶために結婚する。彼はそれを義務や名誉の為ではなく、彼自身がそれを望むから、ロキを望むからそうするのだ。ロキがヨトゥンヘイムの王子だろうが、あるいは最も惨めな除け者だったとしても関係なく、彼を娶っていたことだろう。

『俺はお前と結婚する』と彼は思い、スパークリングワインのように喜びが彼の中でシューッと泡立った。『お前は俺のものとなり、俺はお前のものとなる。永遠にだ』その言葉を口にしようと、舌先に感じては、始めたことを続けるためにロキごとごろりと転がって、ずっとロキが彼に差し出してきたものをついに貰おうとして…ああ、それはだめだ。

ロキは彼にとって奇妙な存在ではなくなったが、彼らの文化は異なっており、ここまで来たというのにソーは足を踏み外したくはなかった。彼はどうしても、今すぐロキを貰いたくてしかたなかったが、ソーにとってその行為が持つ意味を彼が感じることにはならない。ヨトゥナーはアスガーディアンのような交際を経ることはせず、また、ソーはどれほど彼を愛しているのか、ロキに理解してほしかった。これは春の陽光の下で気持ちのいいことをする友人同士の関係性で終えてはならないのだ。

好意に及ばないのは非常に辛いことだったが、ロキの手を掴んでその動きを押さえると、ゆっくりと横向きになり、ロキをそっと手放した。ロキはされるがままに離れ、舌先を上唇に押しつけていたが、ソーは視線を逸らして立ち上がると、息苦しい外套の存在に感謝したくなった。少なくとも、これを纏っている限り中断された抱擁に対する彼自身の、そしてロキの反応を見ずに済む。

ロキがゆっくりと立ち上がって彼の隣に立ち、冷静さを体現したような完璧な仮面を顔に張りつけると、ソーは咳払いをした。「ロキ」彼は感情の激動にもかかわらず、平静な声を出すことができて誇らしく感じた。「お前をアスガルドに連れて行くと誓う。だが、お前には理解してもらいたい――」

「ああ、気にしなくてもいい」ロキは僅かに作り笑いを上げると、マントについた花弁や草を払い落すために身を屈め、フードがその顔を覆い隠した。「完璧に理解してる」

「説明させてくれ」ソーは彼が本当に理解しているとは思わず、友人の立場のまま身体を重ねることと、愛する者と交際することの違いと、そして後者がなぜもっと時間がかかり、もっと自制心を働かせなければならないのか、どう説明するべきか迷った。「お前のことは大事に思っていて、俺は――」

「わかった、わかった」ロキは言って姿勢を正す。「だけど、今はそんなことを話している場合ではないだろう？私たちには昼下がりの冒険が残されているんだから」

ソーは目をぱちくりとさせた。これは――先程のキスは彼にとってこんなにも軽いものだったのか？彼はすでにソーの気持ちを分かっているというのか――それとも、ソーがただの気まぐれで彼にキスをしたと思っているのだろうか。それに、彼はソーのことをどう思っているのだろう？「今話すべきだと思う」ソーは自分の気持ちをはっきりさせたくてならず、そう告げた。「ロキ、俺は――」

放たれた矢のように素早く、ロキは彼の前に立つと、羽毛のように軽やかなキスを彼の唇に送り、舞うように離れた。「後で」彼はフードの影から目を煌めかせながら言った。「今日はただ楽しもう？ソー、お願いだから」

ソーは長い間彼を見つめてから決断した。「お前がそうしたいのなら」と、彼は肩を竦めながら言った。くねくねと曲がっては捻るロキの思考を辿ることはできないままだったが、ロキが幸せそうに微笑んでいるのならばどうでも良いことだ。結局のところ、二人には時間があり、たとえロキがまだ彼を愛していなかったとしても、まあ、それは今この瞬間から、如何に彼が伴侶に相応しい男であるか、証明すれば良いということだ。

「では、お前はここでやりたいことでもあるのか？」ソーはロキがすでに何らかの計画を立てているものと信じ切って尋ねた。ロキは彼の落ち着きのなさをしょっちゅう叱っていたが、ロキの計画の一部とされないまま彼と過ごした日は一日たりとなかった。

「そうだな、そんなに知りたいなら」ロキが無垢になり切った態度で言い始めると、ソーは訳知りの笑みを噛み殺すのだった。「あなたのせいで…脱線する前まで、グリンブルスティを探し出せないかと考えていたんだ」（＊グリンブルスティは北欧神話に登場するフレイの乗り物である黄金の猪）

「大猪を狩りたいというのか？」

「正確には、狩りではない。それでは私たちの存在を気取られてしまうし、そもそも春だと餌を囮にするのも難しい。だけど、私は猪の背中にある黄金の鬣を少しばかり分けてもらいたいと思ってて、二人で協力すれば、なんとかできるんじゃないかと思ってる」

「猪の鬣だなんて、なんでまたそんなものを？」

「それを使って贈り物を作りたいんだ」ロキが悪戯っぽく言ったので、ソーは彼が本気なのかどうか分からなくなった。とはいえ、それがどうしたというのだろう？猪の鬣を少しばかり失敬するというのは、彼の能力と勇気を試すいい機会になりそうだったし、どれだけ奇妙な物であろうと、ロキに彼の愛の印を捧げることができるのだから。

「もう何年もここで猪狩りはしてこなかったな」ソーが思慮深げに言う。「だが、思い出す限り、グリンブルスティは森の中でも特に茂った場所を好んだはずだ」

「それはいい」ロキは草原での戯れを明確に脇に追いやり、きびきびと言った。「そこから始めよう」

＊＊＊

ソーは何かを追跡する能力には自信があった。そしてこの不慣れで明るく照らし出された地形でもロキの目は良く利くようだったが、それでも小さな猪の家族の足跡を見つけてこっそりと忍び寄るまで何時間もかかった。猪たちの風下の茂みの中にロキと二人で屈みこみ、ターゲットを探した。それは黄金の毛皮に覆われ、あまりに明るいため光っているのではないかと思うほどの分厚い鬣を持ったずんぐりとした体格の雌の成獣が二頭、ぽっちゃりとした斑模様の子猪に囲まれて隣り合わせで眠る、小さな群だった。

ソーはかつてしょっちゅうこの地で猪狩りをしてきたが、常に大勢の者たちと槍と猟犬と一緒だった。未だかつて、たった一人の連れと全くの丸腰で伝説的な黄金の大猪と対峙したことはない。しかも、フレイとライトエルフたちに対してとんでもない冒涜を犯さずに獣を殺すことはできず、ソーにまたも領域間の問題を引き起こすつもりはさらさらなかった。一頭でうろつく雄のほうが裏を掻きやすく、子を守る雌よりは獰猛ではないだろうが、ソーは難しい挑戦に挑みたい気分であり、この二頭を相手に選ぶことに異論はなかった。

「鬣の毛を一握りは欲しい」ロキは鼾をかく雌猪を起こさないよう、ソーの耳に唇を押しつけてそっと囁いた。猛暑の中にもかかわらず、ソーは少し身震いしてから頷き、動き始めた。ロキが融けるように姿を消す間にソーは群れをゆっくりと回り込み、邪魔なマントがあってもほとんど物音を立てずに移動した。位置についたソーは静まり、頭の中で数えると雄たけびを上げながらその場から飛び出し、数秒のうちに驚いた動物たちが立ち上がった。

ソーは雌猪に掴みかかろうと一気に前進したが、口を開けて絶叫する雌の鼻づらを押し返す程度のことしかできなかった。雄にある湾曲した牙はないかもかもしれないが、その歯が鋭いことに変わりはなく、猪は野生の臭いを撒き散らしながらソーに突っ込むと、その腕に噛みつこうとして歯をガチッと鳴らした。その後は大混乱になり、丸々とした子猪は恐怖の悲鳴を上げながら爆散するように四方八方に逃げ出し、雌二頭が彼目掛けて回り込んでくるとソーは獰猛な愉悦に喚声を上げる。二頭とも歯を食いしばって彼に突進し、これほど巨大でずんぐりとしているにもかかわらず、恐ろしいほどの速度で子供たちを守るべく勇姿を見せている。

ソーがどちらかを捕える可能性は万に一つも無くなったが、そもそもそうする意図も彼にはなかった。彼の役割はあくまで囮であり、素晴らしい才能を見せていた。雌はどちらも彼に復讐せんと何度も突進を繰り返し、頭を振り乱しては歯を立てようと口を開き、辺りに唾を撒き散らし、目を爛々と豚の頭で考えられる程度の賢さに光らせている。長いマントのせいでソーは少し足を縺れさせ、長い裾に危うく足を取られるところだった。体勢を崩した瞬間に雌猪が一頭突進してきて彼の膝に突っ込んできたが、彼はニヤリと笑うと全体重を猪に投げかけ、憤怒の悲鳴を上げさせながら猪を押し倒した。

彼もいっしょに倒れてしまえばまずいことになるが、怒り狂った二頭の母猪よりも恐ろしい敵を相手にしたことなど何度もある。ロキは頭上のどこか、枝の上で身構えており、舞い降りて鬣の毛を掴み取るチャンスを窺っているはずで、彼に見られていると考えただけで、ソーは軽々しいゲームにしては真剣すぎるほどの努力を見せてやりたくなるのだった。

二頭の猪を相手に戦闘技術を駆使するのは馬鹿馬鹿しいことにも思えたが、ロキを楽しませることは確かだし、うまくいけば、少しくらいは感心させることもできるだろう。そう考え、ソーは飛び退いたり身を躱したりする間も作戦を立て、一頭の猪が彼の横を突き進んできた時にその毛皮をがっしりと掴むことに成功し、彼は唸り声を上げながら獣を持ち上げて投げ飛ばす――獣は反抗的な叫びを上げながら地面を滑っていったが、その後はソーに近づくことに慎重になり、フェイントを仕掛けては攻撃する振りをしながら彼と僅かに残った子猪の間に立ちはだかろうと、なんとか移動しようとしていた。

あれほど苦労して通常の毛を一握りしか取れなかったのは残念だったが、彼の手の届かないところで鼻を鳴らし、身動ぎする二頭の猪は垂れ下がった枝に脚をしっかりと絡めたロキが逆さにぶら下がり、猪の首筋を囲む鬣から黄金の毛を一握り掴み取るのにちょうど良い位置にいた。

猪は器用にもその場でくるりと体の向きを変えるとロキに噛みついたが、彼は身体を捻ってそれを躱し、獣が届かないところまで登っていったので、獣は憤怒の咆哮を上げた後、侮辱が過ぎると思ったのか、茂みの向こうへと駆け出し、残された猪が子猪たちを促しながらその後に続くのだった。

ソーは汗だくになり、豚の臭いをさせていたが、笑い声を上げずにいられない。なんて気が狂ったようなことをしたのだろう！

「欲しいものは手に入れたんだろうな？」呼びかければ、数秒後に音を立ててロキが黄金の鬣を握りしめたまま、木々の上から着地した。

「これは――喉の乾く作業だな」彼は困難そうに呼吸しながら言ったので、ソーは彼をからかうところだった――怒り狂った猪を相手に格闘したソーに比べれば、枝の上を移動することは作業とは呼べないだろう――が、ロキの吐息が喘ぐような呼吸に変わると、彼は地面に崩れ落ち、呼吸するだけでも苦労しているかのように肩で息をしていた。

「ロキ！？」ソーは慌てて彼に駆け寄る。まさか、先程猪にやられたのだろうか？

「わたし――ただ、暑すぎるだけで」ロキはなんとか発言して立ち上がろうとしたが、フードが外れるとソーの目に飛び込んできたのは彼の顔色が奇妙なほどに紫に染まっているのに唇には色がなく、ぜえぜえと息をしながら歯を剥き出しにしている光景だった。

遅ればせながら、ソーは二人が何時間も猪を追跡し、歩き回っていたことに思い至る。森の中のほうが開けた草原より涼しいことは確かだが、アスガルドの基準においてもかなり暑いことに変わりはない。彼らは立ち止まって水を飲んだり食べ物を探すこともしていなった。そして今、ロキは激しく震えながらソーの荷物に黄金の鬣を押し込もうとしている。

「お前、それは熱中症だ」ソーは告げると彼から鬣を受け取ったが、心中では心配と罪悪感が渦巻いていた。「どうして苦しんでいることを言わなかったんだ？」

「私は大丈夫だ」ロキは主張してソーの手を振り払おうとしていたが、その動きでさえ難しすぎるかのように弱々しい仕草だった。ロキが気怠げに寄り掛かってくる間にソーは荷物を漁り、水の入った皮袋を彼に差し出した。

「早くヨトゥンヘイムに戻ろう」ソーはロキが皮袋の半分を飲み干して残りを過熱状態になった皮膚に振りかける間に厳しく告げた。「ここにはまた別の日に戻ってくればいい」

「そうかもね」ロキはか弱く呟き、ふらつくあまり、ソーが彼をヒョイと抱き上げた時も抵抗しなかった。ソーの肌に触れた彼の素肌は温かい。ほとんど同じ体温になっているようで、ヨトゥンにとってそれが良いこととだとは到底思えない。「赤子のように運ばれる必要はない」と彼は不機嫌に言ったが、ソーは明白な嘘を黙殺して来た道を戻り始めた。彼をこうして腕に抱えていることに対し、少しの喜びも感じられないほどにロキの浅い呼吸に不安を覚える。

ソーは何度か道を間違ってしまったが、ついに彼らが初めにこの世界に出た場所に近いところまで戻ってきた。幸いなことに、ロキは二つの世界を繋ぐあの何の変哲もない岩まで道を示すことができる程度には覚醒していた。ロキが術を行使するのに、今度はだいぶ長い時間をかけなければならず、ソーは彼が立てるよう支えてやらねばならなかった。片腕を彼の腰に回し、胸元に寄り掛からせて頭を支える間に、ロキは苦労してルーンを描き、呪文を唱えた。ロキが術を終えるなりソーは再び彼を抱き上げ、二つの世界の間に開いた道を通り抜けた。今度はロキも文句は言わず、ただ頭をソーの胸板に預けていた。

光が消える間、ソーはロキをしっかりと抱き寄せ、そして再び鉄の森の冷たい夕闇の中に出現すると、極寒は冷水に突然浸かった時のような衝撃となって襲い掛かり、二人して雪の上に膝をついていた。ソーは急いでロキを横にさせると二人分のマントを剥ぎ取り、荷物に押し込んだ。ロキの呼吸が緩やかになり、顔色が元に戻るまでソーは心配そうに彼を見つめ、自分の勇猛さを見せびらかすことばかりを考え、ロキが熱気に対処できているか見ていなかったことで、静かに自分を罵倒していた。二度と同じ過ちは犯さない。

「何をしてやれる？」ロキが瞬きをして上体を起こそうとすると、ソーが尋ねた。

「何も」ロキは素早く答える。腹を立てた猫のように無関心を装っている。「問題ない。助けなどいらない」

「友人の助けを受けることは恥ではないぞ」ソーは厳しく告げるとロキの前腕を掴んで、立ち上がるのを手伝った。ロキは反論する理由を探しているようだったが、ソーが腕を放した途端によろめいたので、反抗する気も失せたようだった。

「助かる」ソーが片腕をロキの腰に回して彼に寄り掛からせると、ロキは硬い口調で言った。

「まあ、ちょっとした手違いを除けば、今回の冒険は大成功だったな」ソーはロキを連れてゆっくりと城への帰途につき、からかうことでロキを羞恥から引き出してやろうとした。「そうは思わないか？」

「かもね」ロキは言ったが僅かに微笑んでおり、少しずつ体力を取り戻しながらもソーにしっかりと寄り添っていたので、今はそれで良しとした。話し合いは二人とも休憩を取って身を清めた後でもいいだろう。

＊＊＊

ロキは城に戻るまでずっと彼の脇に身体を預けたままだったのだが、正面の扉を潜ったとたんに全身を強張らせると、身体を離そうとした。

「ロキ？」ソーはロキの顔に浮かんだ表情に驚いて尋ねる。「どうしたんだ？」

「スクリミル・エリラール」ロキは言ったが、その視線はソーの向こう側、二人が滅多に使うことのない壮大で豪華な階段に向けられていた。ソーがその視線を追うと、階段の踊り場に佇み、二人を全くの無表情で見下ろしているヨトゥンの姿に驚いて瞬きをした。

「再びお会いできて光栄です、エリラール」ロキは意識して丁寧に告げると頭を下げ、スクリミルが階段を下り始めると、ソーもそれに倣った。

「お会いできて光栄です、スクリミル・エリラール」ソーは礼儀正しく挨拶をすると、ロキが身体を離して距離を空ける時も文句は言わなかった。「また、ウートガルズに客人として滞在させていただき、誠に恐縮です」

「ソー・オーディンソン」スクリミルは少しの抑揚もつけずにその名を呼ぶ。たとえ、ソーが彼の顔立ちが似ていることに気づかなかったとしても、その態度からしてアングルボザのベラなのは火を見るよりも明らかだっただろう。「我が城へようこそ」

彼が近づくにつれ、ソーは相手の縄のように頭頂から背中まできつく編み込まれた長い髪からしてもイヴィジャであることは明らかだったが、スクリミルがイヴィジャにしては非常に背が高く――七フィート(約213㎝)を僅かに上回るほどの長身であり、そのためこの城の中ではどこか場違いに映ることに気がついた。子供用の椅子に座ることはできるが、それには身体が大きすぎる、子供部屋を訪れた父親を彷彿とさせた。アングルボザ同様に、彼もシンプルな服装を好むようで、彼のキャルタはロキやヤールンサクサの凝った装飾のされた生地よりはフリームスルスの纏う無地の革に近く、両側の側頭部を刈り上げ、装飾品も髪や指に通した鈍い銅や銀の環と太い無地の首飾りに限られていた。

彼は概して、ソーがこれまで出会ったイヴィジューの誰よりもいかつく威圧的だったが、もっとも注目すべきだと思ったのは、彼がソーとロキを常に見下せるよう顎を突き上げていたことで、歪んだその唇の形は、ヘルブリンディを前にした時と同様に、ソーにミョルニルを召喚しようと無意識に手を動かさせていた。

「ロキ」スクリミルは沈黙が居心地悪いほど続いた後に言った。「お前には話すことが多くある」

「はい、エリラール」ロキが従順に聞こえるほどの態度で答えたので、ソーは思わず彼を唖然と眺めていた。「湯浴みをしてくる時間をいただければ――」

「駄目だ」スクリミルが素っ気なく告げる。「私はすでに長すぎる時間、お前を待っていた。お前には森の中で遊びまわる時間があるのかもしれんが、私は忙しい。来い、今すぐに」

ロキはソーにチラリと目を向けてから頷いた。「はい、エリラール」彼は言った。ソーは目の前の光景を信じられずにいた。ロキがこれほど怯える姿は、南方でラウフェイ王や彼のシビャと共にいた時にさえ見たことがなかった。

「それから、お前とも話をしたい」スクリミルは次にソーに視線を向けると、彼は熱くチリチリとした怒りが背筋を伝って上って来るのを感じた。「ロキとの話を終えた後に。それまでに湯浴みをしておいた方が良いだろうな」

ソーは侮辱されたことを感じ取っていたが、ロキの懇願するような眼差しにそれを流すと、これほど敬意に欠ける主人に対する良い返事など思い浮かばなかったので、黙っていることにした。ロキがエリラールに続いて階段を上っていく姿を見送ったソーは、ヤールンサクサ、あるいはアングルボザでもいいから、この城の主について聞ける相手がいれば良かったのにと思った。彼はずっとこのイヴィジャのヤールがどんな人物なのか興味があった。スリュムのように温もりがあり友好的なのか。それともラウフェイのように冷たく固い人物なのか。だが、ロキとその友人たちの話に、ウトガルドの主人の我慢ならない横柄さについて言及する発言はなかった。

ソーはエリラールに嫌な思いをさせるためだけに湯浴みをしないことを真剣に考えたが、確かに汗と猪臭かったので、彼は浴室に向かうと、静かに怒り、ロキのことを心配しながら急いで身体を洗った。それが終わると厨房から干し肉を幾つか失敬した――エリラールがいるからと言って、どうして自分が普段の習慣を改める必要があるだろう、とソーは反抗的に考え、誰かに見つかることを期待していた――だが、城のどこにも他の者たちの気配はなく、ソーは図書館の社交室で暇を持て余し、呼び出されるまで待っている間に暗澹とした気分がどんどんと悪化していった。

ついに落ち着かない様子のロキが現れると、ソーは座っていた椅子から飛び上がると彼の下に急いだ。

「大丈夫か？」彼が尋ねると、ロキは頷き、肩越しに振り返った。

「ああ」彼は言う。「うん、私は大丈夫、問題ない。だけどソー」

「オーディンソン」彼の背後にぬっと現れたスクリミルが冷たく威圧的に言うと、またも顎を突き上げてソーを見下ろしている。「お前にも話すことがある。すぐにだ」

ロキの視線が二人の間をチラチラと動き、ソーはロキが彼をこの差し迫った対立から助け出そうと考えを巡らせている様子が手に取るように分かった。だが、ソーはどのような対立からも逃げる性格ではなかったので、前に進み出ると、ロキの腰に宥めるように手を置いた。

「いいでしょう」彼は言って、スクリミルの前にしっかりと背を伸ばして立った。彼はより強大な国家の王子なのだ。この魔術師である城主が彼を手下のように扱えると思い込んでいるようなら、それこそ大きな間違いである。「談話室はありますか？」

ソーの声音にスクリミルの目がギラリと光ったが、無愛想に頷きかけると踵を返したので、ソーが後に続くことを彼は疑いもしていないようだった。「すぐにそこに向かいます」ソーがその背中に向かって呼びかけると、無言で立ち去るスクリミルの歩調が硬くなったことにニヤリと笑うのだった。

隣に立ったロキが彼の腕を叩く。「怒らせてどうする？」彼は苛立って言うと、全身を強張らせていた。「確かにエリラールはぶっきらぼうかもしれないけど、この地では強大な権力を持つんだから、スリュムとのように友好的な関係を築いたほうが賢明だ」

無理だろうな、とソーは考える。スリュムは善良な心と大らかな態度を見せていたのに比べ、この思い上がったヨトゥンからはプライドしか感じられない。「俺に何を話したいんと言うんだ？」

ロキは一拍置いてから明るすぎるほどの笑みを浮かべた。「私たちの結婚式についてだ」彼は歯を見せて軽やかに言った。「なにしろ、国中がこの話題で盛り上がっているからな」

「ロキ」ソーは僅かに心臓の鼓動が早くなったのを感じた。「俺たちも話さなければ――」

「分かってる」ロキは再び真面目な顔になって言うと、身体ごとソーに向き直った。「だけど、エリラールを待たせてはいけない。先に彼と話してくれ。その後で話そう」

ソーはどちらの会話の方が重要性が高いか分かっていたので少しぼやいていたが、ロキはエリラールの前では奇妙なほどに物怖じしており、今回ばかりは相手の地位と優先度を重要視しているようだった。「分かった」彼は渋々と言った。「だが、もし俺が十分経っても出てこなかったら、俺を助けに来てくれないか。お前がいなくては上手い話ができない」

これにロキは嬉しく思ったようで、ソーは暇を告げると以前ロキがエリラールの私室だと話していた一郭に向かって堂々と城の中を進んでいった。ウトガルドが彼にとって心休まる場所だとは言い難かったが、城の開放された部分は見慣れ始めていた。とはいえ、スクリミルが不在中は東翼の扉には鍵がかけられていた。今、その扉は開かれており、スクリミルは苛立たしげに談話室の大窓の傍で待ち続けていた。スクリミルの私室はソーとロキが使っている図書室の社交室に比べるとあまり寛げなかったが、広い部屋には美しい調度品が揃い、その全てはソーが慣れているものよりも僅かに大きく作られているようだった。家具は全てスクリミルの正確な指示のもと造られたに違いない。なにしろフリームスルスのためにしては小さすぎ、ソーや他のイヴィジャにとっては大きすぎた。

スクリミルは窓辺の空いた場所に腕を組んで佇んでおり、部屋に六つほども散らばる椅子に座るよう促すような行動に出る様子はなかった。では、戦いになるということか。ソーはエリラールの向かい側に立つと、挨拶や美辞麗句を口にすることはなかった。

スクリミルはソーを上から下までじろじろと眺めやり、ソーは評価するようなその視線に横柄な態度を返した。

「オーディンソン」スクリミルはソーの名を呪いであるかのように紡いだ。「お前を我がスタズ、ましてや我が城で見ることになろうとは、思いもしなかった」

「私もここに来ることになるとは思いませんでした」ソーは正直に答えた。今こうして話していることはロキにとって大事なことなのだと自分に言い聞かせる。理由は分からないが、ロキはこのヨトゥンを信用しているようなのだ。少なくとも最低限の礼儀正しさは見せる努力をした方がいいだろう。

「このことに関してロキと話した」スクリミルは片手で大きく薙ぐような仕草をして言った。ソーがヨトゥンヘイムにいること、彼とロキの提案されている縁談、その他に何かは分からないが、とにかくソーに関わること全てを示しているようだ。「あの子の返答に私は満足していない。これがあの子にとって、そしてヨートゥンヘイムにとって最善の道であることに納得していない」

「私はラウフェイ王の招待を受けてここにいます」ソーは鋭く指摘する。最善の道を決定する権限がこのスクリミルにはあるとでもいうのか？

スクリミルは鼻を鳴らした。「あの子を産んだのはラウフェイかもしれないが、ロキが最初に魔力の片鱗を見せ始めた時からあの子を育てたのは私だ。我が子と同じくらい大切に思っている。ロキは我がシブの子であり、その形見として唯一残された存在。ラウフェイには他に子らはいる。強い戦士が二人。玉座のオスリングが二人。私にはアングルボザとロキがいる。どちらも強大な魔力と技術を持ち、どちらも我が国にとって真の至宝だ。何世紀もの間、二人の未来は綿密に計画されており、私は二人を育て、彼らに与えられる役割のために教育し、準備を進めてきた。そうして彼らはヨートゥンヘイムに栄光と名誉をもたらし、お前たちの残した傷を癒す助力をすることになっている。それなのに、今や私のロキは犠牲にされるというのか？本来我々のものだった遺物を返還される代わりに我ら最大の宝をアースガルズに追放することを受け入れろと？」

「あなたにとってそれが難しいのは理解できます」ソーが言う。彼に対する侮辱とロキに対する所有権をさらりと主張したスクリミルを前に怒りが湧き上がってきた。「父上がこの縁談を私に告げた時、私にとっても衝撃で――」

「貴様の父だと！？」スクリミルが吠える。「ああ、そうだな、オーディンソン。貴様の父と、あやつがヨートゥンヘイムのイヴィジャに対して及んだ凶行について話そうではないか。貴様の父は我がシブを殺した。貴様の父はスリュムのスヴァススィアチを殺した上、スィアチがやったことに対しスリュムの子を対価として奪った。貴様の父はゲルズをヴァナヘイムのフレイに、その妹を奪った対価としてくれてやった上、二人共々アルフヘイムに追放した。貴様の父は――」

「俺は俺の父ではない！」ソーは怒りも露わに相手を遮る。彼が口に上らせた数々の名や古傷の重要性を理解はしていたが、このような不敬を見せつけられて黙ってなどいられない。スクリミルはただ冷笑した。

「そうだな。貴様もまた我々同様に、奴にとっては好きにできる駒に過ぎない。それとも、貴様は自らの意思でヨートゥンヘイムに出向いたと、奴に命じられたからではないとでも言うつもりか？全父に強要されずとも、ラウフェイの子を花嫁に選んでいたとでも？」

「初めに縁談を持ち出したのは父上ではなくラウフェイだ」ソーはそれらの問いに答えることができなかったので、反論した。

「ラウフェイは貴様に望みを託した」スクリミルは嫌悪に満ちた声音で言った。「奴は将来を見据え、貴様ら二人に新王朝の創始者を見た。だが、ここにいるのは王ではなく、王子でありただの駒であるオーディンの息子に過ぎぬ。貴様が銀の舌程の美貌を持つ者を手籠めすること以上に考えなど持っていないことは信じられる。だが、貴様に花嫁を差し出すということは、オーディンの手の中に我ら最高の宝を届けることに相違ない。槍を折る者が私のロキを貴様の伴侶とし、貴様の子を産ませるためだけにアースガルズへ連れ去ろうと考えていると、私に信じろと言うのか？王族の血を引くイヴィジャを都合よく手近に置き、宮殿に縛り付けることに別の目的がないなど、私に信じろと？」

ソーは一瞬黙り込み、頭を急速に回転させた。これまでロキとの縁談を父が強く勧めてきたことにたいした疑問を抱いてはこなかった。それは、それが意味するところを自分に直接かかわるところしか考えてこなかったからだったが、スクリミルの言葉に真実はあるのだろうか？オーディンはヨトゥンヘイムとの和平を保障する以外にロキに求めているものがあるというのか？

「俺がロキをアスガルドへ連れて行く時、それは俺の庇護下でのことだ」彼はゆっくりと告げる。「彼に害を及ぼそうという者から、俺が何としてでも守る。相手が誰であろうと」

スクリミルは鼻で嗤う。「ああ、そうだな、オーディンソンよ。貴様がヨートゥンのために父王に逆らうところが目に浮かぶようだ！」

「ロキの為ならばそうする！」ソーが激しく言った。「俺はまだ彼のスヴァスではないかもしれないが、俺は――」

「貴様よくも！」スクリミルが唸り、一歩足を踏み出したのでソーは本能的に重心を前方に傾け、肩を張って身構えていた。「その言葉の持つ意味も分からずに軽々く口にするな！貴様はヨートゥンヘイムにいるのだ、アスガーディアンよ。相手のために死ぬ覚悟がないのならば、その者をスヴァスと呼ぶことは許されない。貴様がロキを妻だか夫だか、他にどんな空虚な名で呼ぶかは分からぬ、奴隷のように繋がれた肌馬として連れ去るのを止めることはできないかもしれぬ。だが、貴様がそうやって真の愛を馬鹿にすることを黙って聞いてなどおれん！」

「そこまで結婚に関して歪んだ認識を」と、ソーは低く言った。「俺の人格についてもそこまで誤った認識をどこで得たのかは知らんが、俺ならばロキを守れると言ってるんだ」

「それで充分だとでも考えているのか？」スクリミルが言うと、彼の頭上に薄らと白い霧が渦巻き始めていた。それは母の魔力に守られているはずのソーにも感じられる、唐突に彼の身体から放射され始めた極寒だった。「貴様があの子に捧げる愛とやらはそれだけのものだと？貴様はあの子を奴隷としながらも、安全だ、守ると告げ、その言葉があの子の枷よりも重いとでもいうのか？」

「あいつを奴隷になんかしない！」ソーはスクリミルによるあまりに不公平な非難の言葉に怒りが爆発して怒鳴った。「俺は暴君ではないし、そのように扱われるのは聞き捨てならない！ロキを俺に売るという表現を使っているのはむしろ貴様らの方だ――俺は彼の名誉を守り、幸せにしたいと思っている！」

「言葉など安いものだ！」怒鳴り返したスクリミルの声はより低く、大きくなり、霧と凍えるような冷たさまでも深まるようだった。「花嫁代償と同様にな。我々は事実を空虚な誓いと雰囲気で誤魔化すことはしない。ロキは我々にとってヴェトフォーメンと同等の価値があるから捧げているのだ――アースガルズへ。貴様の呪われるべき父親とその手癖の悪い、貪欲な利己主義に。果たして貴様にはどれほどの価値があるのだ、小さな王子よ？我々が貴様にロキを明け渡すべき理由はあるのか？」

ソーは歯を食いしばり、この地には親善大使として送り込まれたことと、現時点では理解しがたいが、目の前の人物がロキにとって大切な相手なのだということを忘れないよう努力した。「俺は彼の友人だ。俺は彼を――」

「あの子の友人やシビャはここにいる」スクリミルは低く唸り、彼が脚を踏み出すとソーは相手の背が高く、肩幅も広くなっていることに気がついた。しかも、大きくなり続けている。呼吸をする度にその肉体が膨らみ、分厚くなり――彼はフリームスルスのようになり、あの時のヘルブリンディのようにソーをその影で呑み込み圧倒するように立ちはだかった。ソーは少しの感銘も受けなかった。

「貴様はあの子に価値あるものは何も与えられない」スクリミルが結論する頃には、彼はラウフェイほども背が高くなり、冷笑を浮かべてソーを見下ろしていた。「あの子にとって、貴様は何の価値もないのだ、アスガーディアンよ」

ソーは彼の顔面を殴りつけた。

その顔に届くために彼は少し飛び上がらなければならなかったので思ったほどの迫力はなかったため、ろくでもない相手の顔をきちんと砕いてやれるよう、ミョルニルがあれば良かったのにと嘆いた。それでも晴れ晴れとした満足を得るには充分であり、スクリミルは怯みはしなかったものの、衝撃に身体が揺れてソーの拳に鼻を砕かれたことで一気に血飛沫を上げた。

「俺はあいつに何だって与えてみせる！」ソーは吠えると迫りくるスクリミルの拳を避け、器用に横手に移動するとスクリミルの無防備な横腹に拳を叩きつけた。スリュムスタズでベルグフニールと特訓した成果である。「あいつは貴様のではなく、俺のロキになる！」

スクリミルは奇妙にも音楽的に聞こえるが、憤怒と力によって重みを加えた咆哮を上げると、まっすぐソーに突進し、身体ごと衝突して来た。だが、ソーはこれを予期していたのでスクリミルの優れた体格に対抗しようともせずその衝撃と共に転がり、その反動を利用して相手を転がすついでに再び正確な一撃を加えてやった。

戦闘の熱気がソーの血潮を支配し、その熱が彼の皮膚をチリチリと焦がすようで、その後は時間と奮闘の痕跡も忘れ、頭にあるのは目の前の敵、スクリミルに頭突きされて口の中で爆ぜた銅のような血の味、二人がぶつかっては倒れる時に家具が割れて砕ける音、受けた侮辱に対する正当な報いを与えながら感じる純粋な正義感――

しかし、そこで唐突に視界の端に別の人物の姿がちらつき、彼がエリラールに向かって拳を繰り出した瞬間に黒髪が動くのが見え、ソーは急速に我に返っていた。

「気でも狂ったのか！？」ロキが叫び、二人の間に飛び込むと左右に大きな曲線を描く氷の盾を掲げた。ソーは振り下ろした拳を止めることはできなかったがなんとか勢いを殺ぐと、拳は盾を掠めて氷片を巻き上げた。スクリミルも同じようにして、ロキはキラキラと光る氷の破片が舞う中心に立ち尽し、二人を交互にものすごい形相で睨みつけていた。「お願いだからウートガルズのエリラールとアースガルズの王子が分別のない子供のようになぐり合っていたとは言わないでくれ！」

「口を慎め」スクリミルが低く唸り、ボロボロになりながらもロキの前に立ちはだかって怒りの形相を向けた。「この城の主人は私だ」

「ロキにそんな口を利くな」ソーは言って、ロキに近づくと彼を背後に庇おうと手を伸ばした。

「ソー、いい加減にしろ！」ロキはピシャリと言ったが、ソーの横に納まった。それからスクリミルを見上げると、ゆっくりと意図的に頭を下げた後に首を反らし、喉元を曝け出した。「エリラール、オーディンソンはこの地で客得権を得ており、これではその侵害になりかねません。原因が何であれ、どうか拳を収めてください」

スクリミルは不快感を表す、驚くほど低く深い音を上げたが、一拍置くと一歩下がり、二人に場所を空けた。

「ソー、来て」ロキは言うと、ソーの手を掴んで指を絡めてきた。「頼むから」と付け足し、スクリミルからソーに向き直る。スクリミルの顔に刻まれた軽蔑的な表情を拭い去りたいと強く思ったソーだったが、一度考え、呼吸を整える時間を与えられるとそうしてはならないと分かっていた。スクリミルにそのような価値はないのだ。

こうして彼はロキの手をきつく握りしめて踵を返すと、ロキが肩越しに振り返り続けることをできるだけ無視しながらその場を去るのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは彼を連れて広間を抜け、城に幾つもある捻じれた通路を通って屋外に出ると、城の敷地内を素早く駆け抜けて鉄の森まで急いだ。ウートガルズが見えなくなり、高い丘の上にある開けた土地に辿りついてからようやく、ロキは足を止めて深い息をついた。

「もう、ソー」彼は失望したような声を出した。「何があったんだ？」

「俺のせいじゃないぞ」ソーは怒りも露わに返すと、唇についた血を拭った。かすり傷以外はほとんど無傷であの殴り合いを潜り抜けることができたので、ソーは内心訓練に付き合って素手での戦闘技術を磨いてくれたスリュムキンに感謝するのだった。「あいつが俺を侮辱したんだ！」

「スクリミル・エリラールがあなたを？」ロキが驚いて言った。「何を言われたんだ？」

「あいつは――」ソーは一旦止まり、腫れて血を流す唇を舐めながら、言われた言葉をはっきり思い出そうとした。ロキは彼に近寄ると手の平と指先に氷を宿した両手をソーの顔に添え、即席の氷嚢を彼の痣や切れた唇に押し当てた。ソーにその冷たさはあまり感じられなかったが、負傷したところに心地よく痺れた感覚が広がりはじめ、頭をスッキリさせるのに役立った。「奴は俺がお前の友ではないと、お前を俺の奴隷として連行するのだと言った。さらには――奴はお前のことを――」

「私？」ロキは困惑して訊き返すと、次にソーの剥き出しの腕に手を滑らせ、おそらくもっとも酷い打撲傷を負っているだろう彼の胸部に両手をしっかりと添えた。「でも、スクリミルは私たちの縁談に好意的なはずだ。北方の全土がそうだ」

「いいや、あいつは好意的には捉えていない。あいつは俺を不作法者だと思っていて、お前がアスガルドで危険に晒されると、俺がお前を守らないと――」

「ああ、なるほど」ロキが言った。「だが、まあ、分かってもらえると思うけど、スクリミルは私が幼い頃から面倒を見てきたし、私を自分の子のように思っている。心配しているだけで、本気で侮辱しようとしたわけではないと思う」

「俺を無価値な男だと言ったんだぞ！」ソーはロキの理性的な態度に苛立ち、声を荒げていた。「俺がお前を守れるほど強くないと、俺が父上の手駒以上の存在ではないと！」

「ほう」ロキは小さく平たい音を漏らしただけで、一連の出来事の不公平さに嘆くソーを宥めることはなかった。何故ロキは怒らないのか。何故あの忌々しいエリラールの肩を持とうとするのか。

「俺は侮辱されたんだ」ソーは確実だと分かっている事実に取っつき、繰り返し告げた。「俺が自分の名誉を守る権利を行使しても問題ないはずだ」

「ああ、そうだな」ロキはそれでも腹が立つほど冷静に応じた。「でも、あなたとエリラールが喧嘩沙汰になったのは困ったな。ここに滞在する間は居心地悪い思いをするだろうし、今季が終わるまでまだ時間があるのにコヌンスガルズにいそいそと戻る気はない」

ソーの怒りが爆発した。「居心地悪いだと！？」彼は吠える。ロキの冷たい手が離れたが、ロキ自身は一歩も引かずにソーの目の前に立ったままでいた。「ヨトゥンヘイムの領主が俺を奴隷主と呼び、俺のお前に対する感情を嘲笑ったというのに、お前は俺たちが城にいられなくなる心配しかしないのか！？酷い話じゃないか、ロキ。これではあいつが正しいのだと、俺はお前にとって何の意味もないのだと信じてしまいそうだ！」

「私を疑っているのか？」見せかけの冷静さが引き裂かれ、ロキは哄笑した。「あんたの滞在期間も半分終わりを告げようとしているんだぞ、ソー。ヨートゥンヘイム全土が私たちの迫りくる結婚式の噂で持ち切りだと言うのに、あんたはそのことについて一言も私に言わなかった！なにしろ今日までは、あんたが故郷に帰る時に私を連れて行く気があるのかも分からなかったんだから！」

「お前だって何も言わなかっただろう！」ソーが怒鳴り返す。「今日まで俺はお前が本心からアスガルドに行きたいと願っているのかも分からなかった！」

「私を責めるというのか！？」ロキは燃え上がり、人差し指をソーの胸板に突き立てると、指先の氷が割れて砕け散った。「私と結婚する気がないのはあんたの方。それを随分とはっきりさせてきたじゃないか！あんたと普通に言葉を交わせるようになるまで、私がどれだけ苦労したと思ってるんだ！？」

「それは何ヶ月も前の話だろう！」ソーはロキの手を叩き落として怒鳴った。「それに、俺は間違っていた！」

「そうだ！そう、あんたは間違ってた！」ロキは怒鳴り返すと、再び指を突き立て出し、その矛先を痣のできた部分に無慈悲に集中させていた。「だから私たちは友人だ！でも、それだけだ！」

「お前は俺にとって友人以上の相手だ、この耐え難いろくでなしが！」ソーは吠えるとロキの両腕に掴みかかり、その場に押え込んだ。

「そうか？」ロキは唾棄しながら言うと、目に涙を浮かべながらソーの手の中でもがいた。「私をアースガルズへ連れて行くとか言っておきながら、私が近づけば怯えた小熊のように私を避けるじゃないか！これであんたは私に二度も口づけをしたのに、あんたの腕の中に納まれば、仰向けに寝転がったまま何もしてくれない！これをどう思えばいいと？」

「お前にはまだ一度しか口づけていない」ソーはまたも濡れ衣を着せられたことに苛立って言った。「それに、俺が手を止めたのはお前と正式に交際をしたいと思っているからだ！」

「交際？なんでそんな話になってる。私たちは互いの王に結婚を命じられたんだぞ！私たちは王子だ、恋煩いをする若子じゃない！」

「俺は義務で結婚などしない！愛がなければだめだ！」

ロキは頬を叩かれたように身を怯ませた。「それで、私はあんたの愛を受けるに相応しくないと？そういうことか？あんたにヨートゥンを愛することはできない。だから、私が何をしようと、私と結婚はしないと？」

「お前と結婚するに決まってるだろう！お前を愛してるんだ！だからお前と交際を――」

「なんだって！？」

「なんだって？」ソーはロキに向けられた不信感に不意打ちを食らい、オウム返しに言った。

「私を愛してるの？」ロキは両目を眇め、疑い深そうに言った。

「ああ」ソーは答え、その真実を噛みしめた。「俺は――そうだ」

「そして、私と結婚するつもりでいると？」

「お前がそう望むなら」ソーはぎごちない言葉を紡いで告げた。まだ考え抜いたわけではなかったが、今は意図を明確にする必要があると感じ、自分の中でも纏まり切れていない計画を口にした。「これが政略結婚だということは分かっているし、お前にとって結婚が持つ意味が俺とは違うことも理解しているつもりだ。お前は同じ気持ちでは――というか、俺と同じ気持ちを抱いていると決めつけることはしない。『夫』というのが『スヴァス』と同義ではないことも分かってる。だが、ゲルダとフレイのように、うまくやっていくことはできると思う。お前がそれを望むなら」

「互いに愛人を作るということか」ロキは皿に目を眇めて言って、ソーはロキが別の誰かと共に過ごすことを考えただけで胃がむかむかとした。

「お前がそう望むならば」彼は言って、その考えに燃え上がった嫉妬の炎をなんとか踏み消そうとする。「お前を俺に縛り付けることはしない、ロキ。お前がこの先――いつかお前が自分のスヴァスを見つけるかもしれないのだから」

「この馬鹿！」ロキが唸る。「間抜けで無知で身勝手な大馬鹿者！あなたが私のスヴァスなのに。私がどう願おうと、私はもうあなたに縛り付けられているのに」

「なんだって？」

「ハビャック！」ロキの低く罵る声音は、オールスピークでさえうまく通訳できなかった言葉の意味を告げている。ソーは反論するつもりで口を開きかけたが、ロキが彼の手の中で蛇のように身を捩って両手を自由にすると、放たれた矢のように素早く彼に掴みかかり、ソーの髪を残酷なほど強く引っ張り下ろして口づけをした。それは以前よりも激しく、まるでソーの肺から吐息そのものを奪い尽くそうとするように荒々しいものだった。そしてソーも激しくキスを返すと彼を可能な限り近くに抱き寄せ、身体を押しつけ合った二人の間にある隙間は、荒れた息を吸うために離した唇同士の隙間だけとなった。

「あなたは私を愛してる」ロキは喘ぎ、目を爛々と光らせて歯を剥き出しにし、激情に全身を震わせていた。「言って」

「お前を愛している」ソーは顔を真っ二つに引き裂かんばかりの笑みを浮かべて言った。「俺のロキ。俺のスヴァス」

「あなたの婚約者」ロキは低く強烈な意思を持って促した。

「その通りだ」ソーが答えると、ロキは首を反らしてヨトゥンヘイムの薄暗い曇天に向かって勝利の叫びを上げた。


	8. 王は命じる相手の奴隷となる

ロキの叫びは山間にこだましながら空に吸い込まれ、その音が彼の唇を去ったとたんに再びソーの唇に押しつけ、彼を必死に味わおうと、激情に任せて激しく、飢えたような口づけをした。

私の、とロキはソーの口が開くと同時に思った。私の、私の。未来のことも、彼が勝ち取ったもののことも、それ以外の考えなど一つも入らないほど彼の心はいっぱいになっていた。彼は飢餓によって虚ろになり、恋によって狂ってしまった。ソーを彼の下に納めなければならない。ロキ自身の肉の中に彼を埋め込んで彼の全てを手に入れなければ、彼の中心で液体となって融ける欲望の炎に呑み込まれてしまうだろう。

「ロキ」ソーは唇が離れると呻き、その双眸には嵐が宿り、ロキの背筋を稲妻が駆け抜けた。

「私を待たせるな」ロキは二人の間に手の平一つ分の隙間も入ることが許せず、相手の口内に吐息を吹き込んだ。「もうこれ以上待たない」

彼が思い描いていたのは――彼が欲しかったのは――ゆっくりと時間をかけて互いの身体を探り合うことだった。彼の寝室のプライバシーの中、伸びやかで官能的な時間を設けることでソーが彼の肉体の理解を深める時に少しでも状況の制御ができるようにしたかったのだ。体を重ねるのに何か支障があったとしても、穏やかで優しい雰囲気を保っていればその場を取り成すことだって容易くできただろう。

だが、もうそれはできない。城に戻るまでの時間、ソーから離れることなど耐えられない。それにそのことに何の意味があるだろう。全身の全細胞が今この瞬間にスヴァスの所有権を主張しろと叫でいるのに、取り成すだとか官能だとか言っていられない。ロキは彼に犯されたくてならず、何もわからないでいたなら、ロキはついに自分にも発情期が来たのかと思い込んでいただろう。それほどに、狂ったような情欲によって論理的思考が不可能になっていた。

ソーが何か喋っているが、ロキは言葉の内容に集中できず、ただソーの声が欲望に掠れていることしか聞こえない。その母音に爪を立て、子音をまくり、温もりと優しさに溢れた声音に生々しい欲が加えられている。彼から必要としているものは、ロキが欲するのはまさにそれだった。彼自身の飢餓と同等の飢え、ソーが初めてヨートゥンヘイムに足を踏み入れた時に彼の中に見出した、その力と栄光が欲しい。

「いまっ」ロキは激しい口調で言うとソーの髪を掴んでいた手を彼のチュニックに動かし、剥き出しの肌を探した。「今すぐだ、ソー」

「ああ」ソーは唸り、その言葉の震動が彼の胸からロキの彷徨う指先まで響き、二人は乱れて湿ったキスを交わしながら忍耐を完全に失い、互いの衣服を必死に引っ張りはじめる。そのまま地面に倒れ込んだ頃には、ソーはペンダント以外は全裸となり、ロキもまた胸元を飾る太い首飾りを除いて裸となっていた。ソーはその首飾りの複雑な留め具に手間取り、ロキは自分でそれを外すだけの間行為を中断する気はなかったのだ。

彼はすでにソーの裸体を何度も見ていたが、それでもハッとする光景であることは変わらず、こうして何も気にせずに相手に触れることができる今、それはより強い衝動となって彼を襲った。黄金の肌を鷲掴みにし、ソーの力強い太腿に、そして分厚い腕に指先を食い込ませると、身体を捩っては蠢く四肢と情欲の塊となって雪の上で転がりながらソーの白い歯が煌めくのを見た。手練手管も誘惑的な姿勢もここにはない。ロキの純粋で動物的な欲がそれを歓迎せず、ソーも同じように応え、その強大な力を彼に向かってではなくその動きに合わせて放出し、ロキを近くに抱き寄せて互いの身体を絡め合うと、もっとと必死にねだるロキが甲高い声を上げては腰を動かしているうちに気がつけば二人は互いに脚を回して胸と顔を突き合わせて横向きに寝転がっていた。

「ロキっ」ソーはロキがその喉元を舐め、額をソーの顎に擦りつけてその髭の感触を堪能していると名を呼んだ。「ロキ、いいか――」

片手をロキのヒップに置き、腰骨の窪みを親指で小さくなぞるその仕草は、ソーのものに押しつけ、互いの腹の間に挟まれているロキの張りつめたものに辛うじて届かない。ロキはその腰がピクリと動き、太腿の緊張、全身が前へ突き出して相手のものに擦りつけたい衝動に震えるのを感じた。これでは足りない。

「ああ」ロキは言ったが、ソーの手がロキのものを掴もうとすると、ロキはその手を掴み、ソーの手をさらに低い位置に導き、その手の平を彼の竿に沿って下に進ませ、ついにはソーの大きな指先が彼の蜜壺の濡れた縁に辿りついた。ソーが彼を凝視しているのが分かる。その熱い吐息がロキの顔に吹きかかったが、ロキは彼と視線を合わせようとはしなかった。代わりに、彼は指先をソーの物に重ねて導き続け、彼と共に濡れた陰唇とすべらかな入り口を探り、ロキがどれほどこの瞬間を待っていたかを共に感じた。

ロキは手を放し、その狂乱を僅かな恐怖が切り裂いてソーの顔をチラリと見上げたが、ソーは瞳孔の見開いた瞳でただ彼を陶然と見つめており、口を僅かに開いたまま促されることなくロキの膣を撫で、その穴の周りを探り、ロキの陰茎が始まる場所まで辿り、ロキが吐息をつく度に腰を僅かに突き動かしていた。再び勝利を確信し、ロキは息を切らせていなければ、またも叫びを上げたかったが、触れるソーの指先に欲しいものがすぐそこにあるのだと思い知らされ、身体の奥に感じる疼きが強くなる一方だった。

合わさった身体の間に手を捻じ込んでソーの亀頭に手を添えると、その濡れた先端を親指でなぞり、ギュッと力を入れればソーが呻いてしっかりと腰を突き上げてきた。ロキはその呻き声をキスで呑み込んで、ソーを挟んだ脚に力を込めるとソーを待ちうける蜜壺に導くために体勢を整えた。その先端を濡れそぼった場所に宛がうと、ソーは手をどかし、もう一度ロキのヒップに添えて濡れた指先をロキの素肌の上に滑らせた。

「本当にいいのか？」ソーが尋ねる。その言葉はロキが求めるほど正気を失っていない証拠。ソーは衝動を抑えるのに必死で全身を震わせ、二人の合わさった胸板からは相手の激しく脈打つ心臓の鼓動が感じられ、ロキはこれ以上の問いは、言葉はいらなかった。「俺たちは――」

「私を犯して」ロキは憤怒と哀願に唸り、気も狂わんばかりに、どうしようもないほど彼に恋していたために、ソーがついに入ってくると、その動きに合わせて大きく広げられる感覚に、ソーの肉を呑み込み所有権を宣言するかのように喉を突き出た悲鳴を抑えることができなかった。

ついに、ついに！ソーの自制心が破れ、ロキと同じ場所まで堕ちてくるとその首筋に頭部を預け、両手でロキの腰をしっかりと掴んで固定して何度も激しく打ちつけ、ロキの耳に彼の低い唸り声が響く中、ロキは相手の両尻たぶをがっしりと掴んで気づかれないほど僅か近くに彼を引き寄せた。ああ、素晴らしい、最高だ。彼を初めて見た瞬間からロキはこれが欲しかった。だからロキはそれに完全に身を任せ、脚の間で甘く疼く場所に出し入れされるソーの肉棒が擦れる感触に、ロキの乾いて少し硬い皮膚とは似ても似つかないソーの汗に濡れた腹に自分の肉棒が擦れる真新しい感覚に酔いしれるのだった。呼吸も短く途切れるようなものになり、一つひとつが言葉にならず、意味をなさない音となって口をついたが、それすらもソーを駆り立てるようで、ロキの中にさらに強く腰を穿ち、それに反応してロキが背を反らせば、彼も一緒に体を傾けた。

「ロキ」ソーの律動が崩れると、食いしばった歯の間から母音が喘ぎとなって押し出される。「ロキっ」彼の名を紡ぐその美しく割れた声に、ロキはかつて一度も感じたことのない感覚に襲われた。ロキの下腹部の奥深くで何かが弾けたかと思うと、絶頂に達したソーが低く喘ぎながら彼の中に精を強烈な勢いで迸らせた。

極まる一歩手前で囚われたロキは快感が山火事のように全身を駆け巡り、彼を燃え上がらせようとするほどだったがそれでは足りず、彼はソーの手の中で身動ぎ、ソーの力を失い動きを止めた身体に自身を擦りつけようと腰を上下させた。だが、ソーはそれを良しとせず、ロキの素肌に向かって喜びに満ちた笑声を吹きかけると彼を抱き寄せて自分ごと体の向きを変えると上体を起こしてロキの中に自身を埋め込んだまま、彼を膝の上に乗せた。「お前の顔が見たい」彼は幸福感に瞳を輝かせて言って、ロキの目と同じ朱色に頬を染め、金髪には雪化粧を施し、大きな手を片方使ってロキの腰を支え、空いた手で彼の張りつめたものに手を伸ばした。

何度か扱いた後ロキもそこに辿りつき、白熱した恍惚感が雪崩のように彼を呑み込み、快楽の果てを見てロキは甲高い悲鳴をあげていた。我に返るとソーは大きな笑みを浮かべており、それはロキの手の中で小さな太陽かのようで、ロキは衝動的にその口を自分の唇で覆い、呼吸が落ち着き狂乱が納まっていく間に彼の光と命を呑み込んでしまおうとした。これまで、ロキはこのような反応をしたことがなかった。このような飢えなど知らなかった。だが、同時に彼はこれまで愛したことがなかったし、骨身に沁みるほどの充足感を得たことはなかった。ソーが彼を膝から下ろし、二人が交わった証である愛液で下半身が濡れるのを感じる間、舌先に感じるほどに激しい誇りを覚えたことなど、これまでになかった。

身体を重ねた後に抱きしめられたいと思ったこともなかったが、身体を押しつけ合ったまま互いに色欲ではなく愛情の仕草で触れ合っていると、自分の中にある原始的な何かが満たされていくのが感じられた。ロキがソーの桃色の弾力のある胸板と奇妙に色づいた胸の頂を堪能する間、ソーはロキの氏族線に魅了されているようで、何度もその腕から肩、そして顔に向かって伸びる優雅な曲線をなぞっていた。

『これがスヴァスを持つということか』とロキは夢見心地に思った。身体は満たされ、今回ばかりは頭にも静寂が訪れており、彼はこの幸福に漂うことを受け入れた。計画や夢は一旦脇に置き、ソーの胸の内で雷のように轟く心音に耳を傾けることに全神経を向けることにした。

＊＊＊

果たして二人が横になっていたが数分のことなのか、あるいは数時間のことなのか、ロキには判断がつかなかったが、鈍く低い唸り声のような音が谷間に響き渡ると、心地よい気怠さを堪能していたロキを現実に戻した。ロキは頭を上げて山の方を見やる。山頂には細い、霞のような雲がかかっていたが、それは白ではなく虹色に輝き、金や青に閃いていた。ソーの曖昧な反応を無視して上体を起こすと、ロキはその雲をじっと見つめた。それは景観に違いなかったが、それ以上に忠告であった。嵐が来そうだ。ヨートゥンヘイムの唐突で獰猛な春風であり、一時間ほどもすれば、時速何百マイルほどの強風が襲い、この辺り一帯は視界を奪うほどの吹雪で荒れるだろう。

今すぐ移動しなければならない。このような嵐は決して危険なわけではない――ヨートゥンヘイムの子にとっても、フリッガの魔法に守られたオーディンの息子にとっても――だが、巻き込まれてはこの場に足止めされ、目と鼻の先の視界も覆われることで方角を見失い、猛吹雪が鎮まるまで待機せねばならなくなる。

「ソー」ロキは緊迫感も露わに呼びかけたが、下に目を向けるとソーがすでに煌めく山頂を焦点の合わない目で凝視していた。「ソー？」今度はもっと大きな声で呼びかけるが、吹き荒ぶ風と立ち込める嵐雲に注意を奪われたソーには聞こえないようだ。

嵐は彼に歌いかけているのだと、ソーの瞳の青が深まるのを眺めてロキは唖然とした。星の鎚がなくとも、天候を操るセイズルの使い方の知識がなくとも、ソーは嵐の力を感じ取ることができ、それが彼の魔力と同調しているのだ。その力を受け入れたなら、ソーにはいったいどんなことが可能になるだろう？自らを嵐の器としたならば、雷以外のものも召喚できるようになったなら、どれほどの力を得るのだろう？

酔わせるような考えだ。だが今は――「ソー」ロキは相手の肩をしっかりと掴み、ソーがビクリとそれを震わせるのを感じた。「ウートガルズに戻る頃合いだ。嵐が来る」

ソーはゆっくりと頷く。「分かってる」彼は困惑気味に言った。「俺は別に――ミョルニルなしで嵐の到来を感じることができるとは思わなかった。アスガルドの外では」

「あなたは雷神だ」ロキは微笑んで言った。「それこそあなたの本質なのだから」

「あれは…アスガルドの嵐とは違う」ソーはまだ気を取られた様子で言った。「もっと…獰猛に感じる。風がもっと強い。稲妻も雷鳴も来ない。なのに…」

「あなたはどう感じる？」ロキは嵐がソーにもたらす影響に好奇心を掻き立てられて尋ねる。

ソーは大きく息を吸いこむと、長く不規則な吐息をつき、笑むと歯が白く閃いた。「爽快だ」彼は言うと、目を光らせ、ようやくロキに向き直った。「また嵐を感じることができて気分がいい」

ロキは彼から迫りくる嵐に視線を移し、不思議に思った――だが、それはまた別の機会にしなければ。今は現実に目を向けなければならない。ロキは転がってソーから離れると、すでに接触の喪失を嘆く相手を放っておいてさりげなく一掴みの雪を使って太腿を拭き始める。混じり合った二人分の愛液は今やべたついて不快になりはじめていたのだ。だが、相手を振り向けば、どうやらソーは彼の様子を見ていたようで、真似をしていたのでロキはさり気なさを放棄した。

「お互い酷い有り様だな」ソーが歪んだ笑みを浮かべて言うと、ロキの豊富な精の吹きかかった平らな腹を撫でている。「次の機会にはベッドに移動するだけの余裕があればいいんだが」

「これから私があなたをどこに連れて行くと思ってるんだ？」ロキがからかい半分に答えると、ソーの緩い笑みから楽しげなものが消え、色気を放つ約束の気配に変わった。

「それは良かった」彼は開いたロキの脚の間を堂々と眺めながら言った。「俺には学ぶべきことが多くあるからな。レッスンは今すぐに始めたいと思っている」

「今すぐに？」ロキは物憂げに言うと、同じくらいに露骨な視線をソーに向け、その股間にある金の巻き毛と重たそうな陰嚢をじっくりと見つめた。「ずいぶんと…自信があるじゃないか」学ぶべきことは多いとはよく言ったものだ。そう考えただけでロキのものもぴくりと動いたが、迫りくる嵐のことを思い出した。溜め息をつく。まずは服、レッスンは後だ。

彼らの衣服は思っていたよりも方々に散らばっていたが、それらを探し回っているうちに二人の間の雰囲気が落ち着き、ロキはもう少し明白に思考することができるようになっていた。彼らはソーとスクリミルの喧嘩の結果、逃げ出すように城を出たのだ、と遅ればせながらに思い出す。ウートガルズへ戻ったらソーと一緒にベッドに飛び込みたいのは山々だったが、喧嘩がもっと深刻な怨恨に発展しては困るので、先にエリラールと話をつける必要があるだろう。

ソーもまた同じ結論に至ったようだ。「本当に城に戻るのか？」彼は額にしわを寄せて尋ねる。「スクリミルがいるのに？奴の侮辱に耐える気はないぞ」

「だったら、あの人をなるべく避けるようにしないとね」ロキが言った。「心配しないで。あの人は今夜は食事会を開くが、その後はあなたに声をかけるようなことはそうそうないと思うから」

「食事会だと？」ソーは愕然とした。「あんなことがあった後であいつと顔を突き合わせて食事をするだなんて、本気か？」

「でも、やらないと。客人をもてなすための掟の一部だ――あなたはここでは客得権があるから、正式に客人として迎えないといけないんだ。城にいたのが私たちとボザとサクサだけの時に伝統を無視するのはともかく、エリラールがたとえどれほどささやかで緊張したものだとしても歓迎会を開かなければ、あなたをヨートゥンヘイム全土の前で軽蔑していることを表すんだから。そして、あの人が正式な晩餐を準備してあなたが出席を拒否した場合は、あなたの方が彼にひどい侮辱を与えたことになる」

「あの喧嘩の後であいつが俺に食事を作ったかどうかなんて、関係ないように思えるが」ソーはぼやくと、拗ねたように下唇を突き出した。それはちょっと可愛らしかったが、ロキは靡くわけにはいかない。

「もうすでに充分な侮辱が交わされてる」彼は言って腕を組むと、ソーに厳しい目を向けた。「歓迎会は開かれなければいけない」

ソーは実に嫌そうに溜め息をついた。「仕方あるまい」彼は言った。「そんな目で俺を見るな。やるから」

「誰にも殴りかかったりしないな？」

「奴がしなければ俺もしない」ソーが生意気な態度で言うと、ロキは絶望を装って両手を挙げた。

「あなたはきっと素敵な子供だっただろうね」彼は冷ややかに言った。「まあ、あなたの気休めになるかは分からないけれど、私だってこの食事にはあなたと同じくらいに気が乗らない。ボザとサクサが戻るまで延期できないか交渉してみるけど、いずれにせよ、我慢して参加しないといけないことだから」

「スクリミルだけでなくアングルボザにも睨まれる食卓か」ソーが呻いた。「俺は一体何をしてこんな運命に見舞われたんだ？」

「私のベラの王国に不法侵入した」ロキは言って、指折り彼の罪状を挙げていった。「ラウフェイ王に対して戦争を仕掛けようとした。私と結婚する機会に飛びつかなかった。ヘルブリンディを相手に戦争を始めるところだった。スリュムスタズでは不名誉なほど泥酔した。ウートガルズのエリラールの顔面を殴りつけた――」

「わかった、わかった」ソーは笑いながらロキの手を握りしめた。「思い出させなくていい。ただ、二度と俺をスクリミルと二人きりにしないと約束してくれ。本当にあいつが耐えられない」

「スクリミルのことは私に任せて」ロキはソーの指先にキスを落とすと、指を絡めた。「あの人のことはなんとかするから」

＊＊＊

ウートガルズに帰還するなり、ロキは彼が戻るまでソーに自室から一歩も出るなと厳重注意をした。これにはソーも非常につまらなさそうにしたが、ロキが彼にキスをして、長くはかからないと約束をし、スクリミルが彼に不作法な行為をしたり嫌なことを言えばすぐにソーの名を叫んで助けを求めると誓ってからようやく放してもらった。これらのことを約束し、キスも楽々とこなしたロキはどちらの方が望ましいかは分かっていたが、キャルタを直し、髪を整えるとスクリミルの談話室に向かい、扉を軽く叩いた。

「入れ」と直ちに返事があり、ロキは入室した。外では嵐が到来し、城の周囲を恐ろしいほどの風が吹き荒んでは窓ガラスを鳴らして軒の中で唸っていたが、スクリミルの部屋には静寂があった。室内にもスクリミル本人にも先程の殴り合いの名残はなくなっており、エリラールは気に入りの椅子にゆったりと腰を下ろし、ロキが近づく様子をじっと見つめて待っていた。

「エリラール」ロキは僅かな会釈を向けて言った。「先程の争いのことで、ソー・オーディンソンからの謝罪の言葉を伝えに参りました」

「そんなことはないだろう、小さな嘘つきめ」スクリミルが言うと、ロキはニヤリと笑った。

「ええ、そんなことはありません」彼は答えると、椅子に腰を下ろした。「ですが、我々は私がそうしたと、そしてあなたも寛大にそれを受け入れ、同様に謝罪をしたということにして、皆仲良くしなければなりません」

「そうだな」というのが冷ややかな返答だった。「そうすれば、お前のベラも喜ぶことだろう」

「ソーのことでの助力に感謝しています」ロキは告げた。「まさかあのように…狂暴な反応をするとは思いませんでしたが」

「お前は奴を挑発しろと言った」スクリミルが指摘する。「餌を前にした熊は遅かれ早かれ必ず噛みつく。予感はしていた。重要なのは、奴がお前をどう扱ったかだ」

ロキは微笑む。スクリミルの前では初めての本心から浮かべた笑みだった。「彼は私のものになりました」彼はその言葉を味わうようにして答えた。「ついに」

「では奴と性交をしたのだな」スクリミルが率直に言った。「あまり不快でなかったのならば良いが？」

『私が望んでいた通り、いやそれ以上のものだった』とロキは喜びからくる温もりを感じたまま思ったが、その想いを胸中深くに埋め込むと、滑らかな仮面の裏に隠した。それはウートガルズのエリラールに明かすようなことではないのだから。

「彼は婚姻を進めることを約束しました」代わりに単刀直入に本題に入った。

「それは良かった」スクリミルは言ったが、居心地悪いほどにじっとロキを見つめている。「私はまだこの計画は複雑すぎると考える。我々の準備が整う前にヴェトフォーメンを奪おうと早まった真似はせず、私が言ったようにお前が黙って待っていれば――」

「あれはただの牽制でした」ロキが苛立たしげに指摘する。「それに役に立ちました。私たちはどちらも古い婚姻の協定が再び話題に上ることなどないどころか、特に苦労もせずにソーが私に捧げられることがあろうとは考えもしませんでした。過去千年の中で、今ほどヴェトフォーメン奪還に近づけたことはなかった」

「私にはヴェトフォーメンの返還以上にも望むものがある」スクリミルが低く唸った。「私が持てる知識の全てをお前に教え込んだのは、お前がアースガルズに忍び込んで小箱を盗めるようにするためではない。それとも、お前は我々の計画を全て忘れたのか？」

「全父を暗殺するというあなたの執念を忘れられるはずもありません」ロキはピシャリと言い放ったが、すぐに後悔した。スクリミルが急に立ち上がると彼の喉を掴み上げ――と言っても、痛いほどきつくはなく、ただ主張を理解させるためだ。ロキは悲鳴を上げ、爪を立てて脚を蹴り出したかったが、憤怒を呑み込みエリラールの手の中で身体の力を抜いた。彼にはまだスクリミルが必要なのだ。

「あの犬にも劣る悪党は必ず報いを受ける」スクリミルは低く唸り、瞳孔が一対の小さな点になるまで閉じて、抑え切れないほどの怒りに歪んだ形相になると、ロキを引きずるようにして半分椅子から持ち上げた。「奴は我がシブと同じように自らの血を喉に詰まらせて死ぬ。大事な息子が次に死ぬという理解と共に。奴の血族と奴の王国はこうして陥落する。これこそがお前を訓練した目的だ、銀の舌ロキよ。このためにお前を主人を持たない仔犬のようにヨートゥンヘイム中を自由に駆け巡らせたのだ。ああ、この婚姻によって我々は望み以上の機会を与えられたということは認めてやろう。だが、お前には身の程を知り、己の役割を忘れずにいてもらおうか」

「ここではあなたがご主人様」ロキは噛みしめた歯の間からなんとか声を絞り出した。「従います」

スクリミルは彼を手放し、ロキは取り澄まして席に戻ると、喉を擦りたい衝動を堪えた。「お前を手荒に扱うのは私とて辛い」スクリミルが背もたれに背を預けながら言って、ロキは嘲笑を呑み込んだ。「だが、今は試練の時だ」

「そうですね」ロキは僅かな皮肉を込めて言った。「ですが、ソーのところに戻ると――」

「奴を手籠めにしたのはうまくやった」スクリミルはぼんやりと鼻を擦りながら言った。「奴はアシールだと踏まえたうえでも頭の鈍い粗野な男だ」

「あの些細な喧嘩のせいで酷い怪我を負われていなければ良いのですが」ロキは思わず言い返していた。「彼はたとえ素手であっても強力な戦士です。噂に聞くよりもずっと」

「それなりの戦い方ではあった」スクリミルが不承不承認める。「だが、奴に関する噂はどうでもいい。お前が次に何をするつもりなのか聞かせてもらおうか」

「彼と結婚します」ロキはそのことを考えただけで下腹部に点った小さな炎を押し殺した。「ヨートゥンヘイムはヴェトフォーメンを取り戻し、私はアースガルズにて次のオーディンスリープの時期に入れば直ちに行動に出るためにちょうど良い場所にいるでしょう。もう、それほど先の話ではないはず」

「それから？」スクリミルが平たく尋ねれば、ロキはもっとも魅力的な笑みを顔に貼りつけた。『それから』と彼は仮面の裏で思考する。『私は私のために行動する。あなたのためではなく』

「それから私はビフレストを開き、オーディンの血族は絶えます」彼は流暢に偽りを述べた。「私たちがずっと計画してきたように」

まあ、スクリミルがずっと計画していたように。彼はロキを隠された刃、闇に紛れたナイフとして育て、その上盗人に仕立て上げ、全父の命とヴェトフォーメンを奪い、そして可能ならば去り際にアースガルズの女王と王子も屠るよう計画していた。愚かな計画だ。ヘルブリンディが夢見る新たな戦と同様に愚かな。ロキは初めからこの計画を完遂するつもりはなかった。彼の計画は初めからもっと密やかなものだったが、今は？今はスクリミルでさえ決して予期することのできない作戦を立てている。

「ふむ」スクリミルがゆっくりと言った。「では、お前はじっくりと深謀遠慮を働かせるつもりなのだな」

『あなたが思うよりずっとね』とロキは思い、頷く。「ですが、あなたの助力が必要です」

「当然だな」スクリミルはいつものように傲然と告げた。「お前はアースガルズで身を守るすべが必要だ。槍を折る者がついにあの自然に反する眠りにつくまでの間、奴からお前の安全を保障する何かが。私は奴がこの縁談を受け入れた意図を疑っている――奴は必ず何かを企んでいる。お前のソーは如何にお前の安全を保障するか豪語していたが、奴を信用してはならんぞ。あれとてオーディンの血筋の者だ。裏切りは奴の本質だ」

『ならば私の本質は？』ロキの思考は暗い方へと傾いていく。『私がラウフェイの血を引き、私のゲタがあなたのシブだったことを考えると？』

「あなたの助力には誠に感謝します」彼は少し身を乗り出すことで、エリラールを上目遣いで見上げ、表情も感謝と依存のものを作った。スクリミルは昔からロキのこの仕草に弱い。「それに、手ぶらで助けを求めているのではありません。代わりに贈り物を捧げます」

「贈り物？」スクリミルはほんのりと笑みを浮かべて言った。「私がすでに持っていない物、それもお前が私から受け取れる物よりも良い品があるとでも言うのか？」

ロキは侮辱の言葉を無視して、無言でグリンブルスティの黄金の毛を取り出すと、手の平の上に分厚い鬣の毛を載せ、仄かな灯りの中で僅かに光らせた。

スクリミルは歯の間から息を吸いこんだ。「アルフヘイムへ行っていたのか」彼は言って、硬い毛を受け取ろうと手を伸ばした。「どうやって？」

「彼はオーディンの血筋の者」ロキは彼の言葉をそっくり返した。「そして、彼は私を信用している」

「ならば、あやつは私が思っていたよりも愚かな男のようだ」スクリミルは狼を思わせるような笑みを浮かべた。「私の可愛いロキよ、私にできることならばどんな手助けもしよう。誓って」

＊＊＊

ロキがスクリミルの居住区を脱出してソーの下に戻るまで、もうしばらくの時間がかかったが、問題だらけの歓迎会はアングルボザとヤールンサクサが戻るまで延期されること、そしてソーを避けるためにスクリミルは図書館とロキの居室には近づかないという約束を取り付けることに成功した。代わりに、エリラールは三日に一度はロキからの報告を受け、計画の進捗を確認することを要求したが、良い条件だったので、話し合いは概ね成功したのではないだろうか。ヨートゥンヘイムで知識と魔力に関してスクリミルに匹敵する者は一人もおらず、本心ではそう願わなかったものの、彼がウートガルズに戻ったことでロキの計画はもっと早く進行するだろう。

そして、今や時間は課題の一つとなっていた。アースガルズの数え方では今季が終わるまでもう四週間と残っておらず、近いうちにソーはこの地を去ることになる。二人が離れ離れなるのは僅かな時間であるはずだ――ラウフェイとオーディンの間で二人の婚姻手続きが終わるまでの時間、そしてロキがアースガルズへ仰々しく迎え入れられるための準備にかかる時間。しかし、そうなる前にロキは様々な下準備を終えておく必要があり、領域間の扉を開くためにはソーの力が必要不可欠だったので、急いで行動を開始する必要があった。

そのことを踏まえると、二人が次の三日間ロキの寝室を出なかったのは問題だろう。

残る時間をどう過ごすか、ロキの計画では二人はもうしばらくの間ウートガルズに残り、ゆっくりとコヌンスガルズへの帰路につくことで、ソーが故郷に帰るまでにラウフェイやロキのキンと一週間ほど過ごす時間を設けることができるはずだった。そして、ソーとエリラール双方にとって最善なのは互いにできるだけ遭遇することがないよう気を配ることだったので、ロキはほとんどの日を城で過ごすのではなく、鉄の森か他領域での冒険に費やすことを提案し、ソーもまた探険を続けることに積極的であった。

彼はまたロキの身体を探険することに関しても積極的であり、ロキはついつい誘惑に負けてしまった。

温かく誘うソーの裸体が寝台に横たわっているのに、ベッドを下りる動機を持つことがとにかく難しい。ロキが舌を這わせる黄金の素肌がたっぷりと広がり、あれだけの硬い筋肉が皮下にあるというのに、自分の肌よりも柔らかなそれを堪能できるのだ。ソーの肉体を覆う黄金の薄毛は興味深いほど敏感で、ロキの吐息が触れるだけでふわりと動く。それにいとも簡単に痣ができる。ロキが彼の肌を噛んだり吸ったりすれば、まるでロキが彼に霜の痕をつけているかのように鮮やかな青が表面に上がってくるのだ。

ソーは回復力が高かったし、ロキも悪戯をするだけで彼に怪我を負わせようとは思っていなかったので、それらは長く持たなかったが、何度も痣を作り直せるのならば、問題は感じられない。ソーは彼の熱意を快く受け入れ、ロキにとって肌に痕をつけるという行為が何を意味しているのか理解しているようだ。二人のうち強いのはソーの方だということくらい、ロキだって分かっている。それなのにソーはロキが首に歯を立てるに任せ、ロキが頭を高く上げて歯を見せ、ソーを下に押しつけたままその上に跨るのも気にしない。そこに憤りを感じている様子はないし、渋々とこの状況に甘んじている様子もない。彼はロキが膝立ちになるのと同じくらいに仰向けに横たわるのを楽しんでいるので、さすがにソーによって背中から押し倒されるのはまだ許していなかったが、ロキはお互いに考えつく限りの様々な体位を試し、少しは彼の好きなようにさせるのだった。

それはロキのこれまでの人生で最高の三日間だった。身体が快楽に震えて歌い、ソーの重さとがっしりとした体格、その笑顔と長く低い喘ぎ声を伴う絶頂の直後、満足しきって何の考えも浮かばないその瞬間、ロキは永遠にこうして暮らしてもいいと思った。だが当然ながら、そのように情欲に濡れた夢は長く続くはずもなく、ロキは身を犠牲にする時が来ることを認識していた。

「明日っ」三日目の夜遅くにロキは喘ぎながらソーの肩甲骨を踵で蹴った。「明日は出掛けるんだからな。あなたに――んっ！――連れて行ってもらいたいところがあるんだ」

ソーは同意の言葉を発したようだが、ロキの太腿に頭部を挟まれていてはくぐもって聞こえた。そしてまた、二、三時間ほど経ってロキの横に寝そべったソーは汗で湿った髪を編み込んではまた解くロキに対し、幸せそうに口ずさんだ。

「新鮮な空気を吸ったほうがいいだろうな」ソーは言って、瞼を閉じた。「その後すぐにここに戻って来れれば、尚いい」

「この絶倫め」ロキがぼやくと、ソーは反省の色なく笑みを浮かべた。

「お前となら、ああ、その通りだ」彼は得意げに言うと、ロキを腕の中に引っ張り込み、その髪に顔を埋めた。「だが今は、眠りたい――お前を腕に抱えてな」

ロキは何かうまい切り返しをすぐに考えつけるはずだったが、こうしてソーの腕の中にしっかりと抱えられ、ソーの首筋に顔を埋めてその温もりを堪能し、唇に柔らかで薄い皮一枚隔てて脈打つ鼓動を感じ、ロキを信じ切ったソーの無防備さを噛みしめる方がよほど単純で、とても甘い雰囲気だったので、彼は黙っていた。

『私の』と、仄かに塩辛いソーの肌を意識しながら、ロキは眠たげに思う。『これからどこへ行こうと、この先何があろうと、あなたは私のもの。そしてどんな手段を使ってでも、私はあなたを傍に置いてみせる』

＊＊＊

「それで、今日はどこに行きたいんだ？」翌朝、ようやくベッドから這い出て身体を清め、朝食をとった後にソーが尋ねた。二人はまだそこら中に散らばった衣服を纏っていなかった。ここ数日間、栄養を摂るために定期的に厨房に食べ物を確保しに行く時を除けば、何を着るかなど考える必要はなかったのだ。

「スヴァルトアールヴヘイムだ」ロキが答える。「尖塔の町にあるマーケットの話を何度も耳にしてきたからな。前々から行ってみたかったんだ」

「スヴァルトアールヴヘイムだと？」ソーが渋面になって言った。「ロキ、あそこは相当に蒸し暑いぞ。アルフヘイムほどではないにしろ、アスガルドよりは暑い。短い訪問にする必要があるな」

「そうとは限らないよ」ロキが言う。「例の外套は理想的とは言い難かったからな、他の世界に行ってもばれないようにする別の方法をずっと考えていたんだ」

「ほう？」

「保管庫を調べていたんだが」とロキは言って、近くの棚から木の箱を手に取ると、蓋を開けた。「なかなか特別な物を見つけた」

箱の中には繋ぎ合わされた円が連なるシンプルなデザインのブローチが入っていた。その中心には程よいサイズの傷一つないオニキスがぴったりとブロンズの土台に納まっていたが、それくらいしか特筆すべき点はなかった。それは特に注目されるような特徴のない、どこにでもありそうなアクセサリーだった。

ロキからそれを受け取ったソーはじっくりとそれを観察し、背面にある留め具――装飾はないがしっかりとした造りだ――を確認すると、光を反射させるように回した。「そんなに特別には見えないが」彼は告げる。「だが、見た目に惑わされてはならないことは重々承知している。これには何の効果が？」

「誘導のアミュレットだ」見た目で判断しないと言ったソーに対し、ロキは満足げに答えた。「小さく、さりげない魔術がかけられている。それを身に着けた者の外見は少しも変わらないというのに、特徴のない人物とするオーラを放つため、周囲の者たちの注意を惹かないよう仕向けるというものだ。もし、あなたの姿を変える幻術をかけたり、姿を隠す魔法をかけたとすれば、逆に周囲の注意を惹き、他の魔術師の仕掛けた防衛網に引っ掛かったりかねない。ヨートゥンヘイムの外でアースガルズの王子を探している者などいないし、あなたの鎧とミョルニルなしでは、ほとんどの者が長身で金髪のアスガーディアンだという認識しか抱かない。このアミュレットはその思い込みに基づいて効果を発揮し、誰もなぜあなたに見覚えがあるのか考えることもしないということだ」

「巧みな作戦だな」ソーが言った。「だが、ヘイムダルはどうする？」

「彼に対しても効果は発揮する」ロキは自信ありげに言った。「あなたを探し出そうと全神経を集中させない限り、彼の注意を惹くことはない――それに、そもそもあなたがここウートガルズにいると誰もが知っているのに、どうしてあなたを探す必要がある？」

「随分といろんな役立つものを隠し持っているんだな。感心してしまう」ソーが訳知り顔を浮かべて言った。

「ウートガルズは多くの秘密を抱えた場所だからな」ロキは陰謀めいたウィンクと共に言った。「それに、これらの秘密のいくらかは、とあるエリラールが思っているほど秘密ではないし、厳重に保管されているわけでもない」

「お前、これをスクリミルから盗んだのか？」と問うソーの声は非難めいたものよりは楽しげな響きがあった。

「私がそんなことをすると思う？」ロキは返し、無垢を体現したようなその態度にソーはおめでとうと言わんばかりにその肩に手を置いた。

「どうやって身に着けてもいいのか？」彼は衣類をしまうためにロキに与えられていた衣装箱を探りながら尋ねると、ワイン色のチュニックと緩めのズボンを取り出した。本当に周囲に溶け込む素養のない男だと、ロキは愛しげに思った。アースガルズの黄金の王子だと思われなくても、纏う衣服に上等な布地と良質な刺繍が施されているとなると、一目見ただけでアースガルズでも有力で金持ちのアシール貴族だと知れるだろう。そして、それはロキの目的地では様々なトラブルを呼び込む原因となりかねない。

しかし、だからこそソーが眠っていたり湯浴みをしている隙にスクリミルを訪問したロキは、彼が探し出していた遺物の中でこのアミュレット選んだのであって、その中心に二人で幾つものルーンを刻む時間を設けたのであった。アースガルズの門番は決して彼が何をしているのか見てはならない。そして、このアミュレットに刻んだルーンはソーの眠れる力をロキが引き出し、ヘイムダルの全視から二人を覆い隠す、通常ならば魔力を大量に消費するロキの術に力を注ぎ込むことができるのだ。

「好きな場所につけるといい」ロキはソーが素早く着替えるうちに告げた。「失くさないよう気を付けていれば」

ソーはアンダーシャツには気を留めず、緩めのチュニックをそのまま被ると、腕は剥き出しのままにしておいた。ブローチを襟ぐりに留めたが、それだと重すぎてV字型の襟をさらに引っ張り、彼のペンダントを剥き出しにしてしまう。「それは隠れていた方がいいと思う」ロキが指摘すると、ソーは同意した。彼はもうしばらくの間ブローチを弄っていたが、やがて苛立ったロキが舌打ちと共にそれを奪った。

「まったく。アシールの男と言うのは皆あなたみたいに身嗜みに対して無頓着なのか？それとも、単にあなたがどうしようもない無骨者なだけか？」彼がソーの襟元高くにブローチを留めれば、それまでソーが試したどの場所よりも見栄えが良く、ソーが動いても外れる心配はほとんどなかった。

「俺の母上みたいだ」ソーは愛しげに呟くと、ロキの部屋の姿見で自身を確認した。「ふむ、俺はこれでも大丈夫そうだな。だが、お前はどうするんだ？それに、どうやって熱気に耐えると言うんだ？」

「黙って見てるんだな」ロキは心中とは程遠く軽快に告げると、ソーから距離を取った。新しいトリックを披露する時が来た。

ロキは大きく息を吸いこむと、シェイプシフトのルーンを描き出した。その鋭角的な形は描き慣れたもので容易かったが、彼の意識は全く新しく、一度も試したことのないものへ向けられていた。彼は深く集中し、意思の力で己の肉体を新たな形に変えていく。変化が彼の皮膚を波立たせ、骨を軋ませる。姿が変わっていくにつれ、彼はその労力に初めて額に汗が浮かぶという感覚を味わった。

それが終わると、彼は強張ったまま立ち尽し、目を閉じたまま身体が震えないようなんとか抑え込んでいた。狼や隼の形をとる時に比べれば、大した変化ではない、と己に言い聞かせる。それに三、四フィート背丈を高くするときに感じる平衡感覚の混乱もない。これはただ新しい皮膚を纏い、肉体構造を僅かに変えただけのことだ。だが、あまりに異なる感覚だ。これまで取ってきた様々な姿はどれもヨートゥンヘイムの氷雪から生まれたものだったが、これは全く異なる世界の全く異なる種の形なのだ。

生まれて初めて、ロキは寒さに震えた。それは心地よい感覚ではなかった。

彼の向かいに立ったソーはどうやら息を詰めているようだ。ロキが目を開けば、ソーはゆっくりと息を吐き、彼に感嘆の眼差しを向けている。

「おお」彼は目と口を大きく開いて言った。「おお」

「私はそんなに違って見えるか？」ロキは尋ねる。茶目っ気を目指して惨めに失敗した。自分の耳にも狼狽した声に聞こえた。

「そうだが…そうでないとも言える」ソーはまったく助けにならない答えを告げ、視線をロキの顔から足まで動かし、再び上へ動かすと、驚くこともないが、ロキの股間にじっと目を据えている。ロキはソーの複雑なアシールの構造を真似するのを諦め、両性の形をそのままに残しておいたのだ。やはり、あまりに異質であることと、そんな努力をせずとも、ソーはロキ本来の姿で充分満足しているようだったためだ。「お前はまだお前のままだ――同じ顔をしている。だが、それなのにお前は…」

「アシールに見える」ロキは平たく言葉を継ぎ、カニのように青白い指が自分のものなのだと納得させるかのように、手を開閉させた。新しい目は普段のものと比べれば薄暗い明かりの中であまり良く見えず、室内が明るく風通しの良い部屋ではなく、すすけて薄汚れたように見えることに腹が立った。

「お前にこれが可能だということは分かっていたが」ソーが半ば独り言のように言った。「なのに、これまでアスガーディアンのお前を想像したことはなかった」

『それはあなたが…私をアースガルズへ連れて行く気がなかったから？』とロキは考える。『それとも、私が同じ種ではなく、新しくエキゾチックな存在でなければ好ましい人物には思えなかったから？』

「それで、感想は？」彼は脳裏に浮かんだ考えを振り払おうと、相手を促した。「アースガルズでは、私はこの姿を取り続けなければいけない。あなたにとって好ましくないようなら、今のうちに言ってくれないか？」

「好ましいかだと？」ソーは彼から視線を剥すこともできずに答えた。「ロキ、お前は息を奪うほどに美しい。俺たちがどの領域を訪れようと、お前がどんな姿を取ろうと、誰もがお前を振り向くだろう」

「おべっか使いめ」ロキはその返事をどう捉えれば良いか分からずに言った。「だが、私は他人に振り向いてほしいわけじゃない」あまり楽しい気分にはなれないまま続ける。「私たちは周囲に溶け込もうとしてるんだ。そのためにはあなたの服を借りる必要がある」

ソーに手伝ってもらってアスガーディアンの衣服を纏うと、動きを妨げるシャツやズボンが締め付けてくるにもかかわらず、少し気分が落ち着いた。彼らは背丈があまり変わらないので、なんとなく服のサイズも合った。もっとも、当然ながらソーは胸部や肩幅がロキよりも広いので、シャツは非常に緩かった。彼の肩を心地よく包み込むことはせず、どうしても片方に偏ってはどちらかの肩が剥き出しになる。決して不快だというわけではなかったが、着慣れた服装と比べると、筒状の布地は身体に張りつき、動きに合わせてピッタリとついて来るので何とも奇妙な感覚だった。

一応、少しは寒さ対策にはなり、ベッドから毛皮を一枚剥ぎ取って身体に巻くと、さらに温かく感じた。スヴァルトアールヴヘイムでは必要ないが、鉄の森を移動する間はソーの外套を一着借りた方がいいだろう。とりあえず、今のところソーはまだ彼を凝視しており、衣類の有無を問わずアシールのロキの姿にすっかり魅了されているようだ。それに勇気づけられ、青白い手と足、そして顔しか見る必要がなくなったこともあり、鏡の前に立つだけの自信を与えられた。

そんなに悪くはないと、彼は強引に認めた。ソーが言った通り、顔の造作そのものは変わっていない。クジラの骨のように白く、氏族線がないために滑らかな肌をしているが、若草の緑色をした瞳があってもロキとして認識できる顔だ。それをとても好ましく思っているため、ソーと同じ青い目にしようかとも考えたのだが、アルフヘイムの思い出として緑を選んだ。そして、それは彼の黒髪と乳白色の肌に対し、鮮やかで印象的だと思った。

「綺麗だ」ソーが言う。

「わかってる」ロキが心ここにあらずと言った調子で答え、頬や額に掌を這わせ、もうそこにはない氏族線をなぞった。ソーは明らかに彼を元気づけようとしているので、ロキの真の葛藤が何処から来るのかまるで理解していないらしいことに怒りを覚えることもできない。彼がどんな姿を取っても綺麗に見えるのは当たり前のことだ。シェイプシフターとして、変化は彼の本質なのだから。だが、この姿は彼がアースガルズで取らなければならない姿なのだ。この姿でソーと結婚し、この先一生周囲にはこの姿で知られることとなるのだから、それは決して些細な事ではなかった。

だが、この事で悩んでも仕方ないので、ロキは葛藤を脇に置き、新しい肉体に慣れることに集中した。初めて何か新しい形を取る時に必ず行う瞑想を行い、両腕でゆったりと大きく弧を描き、爪先立ちになっては膝を曲げて身を屈め、ゆっくりと優雅に懐かしい動作を繰り返す。ソーは彼が地に足をつける間、静かに彼を見つめ、ロキが身体を伸ばし、鏡に映った姿を見終えるのを待ってから、明らかに考えていたことを切り出した。

「何故アルフヘイムではこうしなかったんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

『それは、身体を変えることなく熱と光に耐えられるか知りたかったからだ。それは…一度この姿を取った私を見たら、あなたが欲するのはこの私でしかなくなると分かっていたから。それは、この姿に変わって本来の姿を捨て去る前に、まずは私の本来の肌であなたを感じ取りたかったからだ』

「それは新しい姿を取るには、まずそれを…非常によく知る必要があったからだ」ロキは軽やかで楽な嘘をつくと、ウィンクをした。「アシールの男の姿を取るには、なんというべきか、実践的な体験を持たないとならなかったからね」

ソーはその説明をそのまま受け入れて笑った。そして彼が足を踏み出しロキの目の前に来てロキの新たに滑らかになった頬をなぞり、今では当たり前になった親密な仕草である、ロキの首筋を支えるように手を置く間も、ロキは身動ぎひとつしなかった。「今も昔も、お前は実に見目麗しいままだ」ソーが温もりのある声で告げた。「この姿はお前に似合っている。だが、スヴァルトアールヴヘイムで疲れたら、きちんと俺に言うんだぞ。俺にとっても蒸し暑い場所だからな、お前を苦しませるのは嫌だ」

「大丈夫だから」ロキは身の裡に湧き起った苛立ちを抑え込もうとして失敗した。いつの間にか、ソーは彼のベラやシブと同じように彼を扱い始めており、ロキはか弱い存在と思われるのが嫌で仕方なかった。「自分自身の体調くらい管理できる」

「そんなに怒るな」ソーは微笑むことで、言葉から刺々しさを取り去った。「俺はこれまでもお前をもっと大事に扱うべきだった。今からでもその償いがしたい。それだけだ」

「ああ、まあ」正確には宥められたわけではなかったが、ロキは続けた。「早く出発しよう。私の調べたところによると、道はジャングルに続いていて、尖塔の町からはかなり離れた位置に出るようだ。マーケットには徒歩で向かわなければならない」

「それは残念だ」ソーは言って彼を手放すと、ブーツを履いて剣帯を締めた。戦斧ほど似合わなかったが、こちらの方が人目を引かないし、比較的脆いアミュレットのことを考えると、今はそちらの方が重要だった。万が一戦闘に巻き込まれるようなことがあれば、誘導の術などでは人々の注目や記憶から彼を隠し通す助けにはならない。ロキは一応、シャツの袖に幾つか投げナイフをしまっておく。武器が必要になるとは非常に考えにくかったが、過剰に準備しておいた方がいざという時に困るより余程良い。「ビフレスト地点は城塞の正門、賢者の区画の中心地にある。市街地を見渡すには絶好の地点だ」

「裏口というのは通常、偉観を目的にはしていない」ロキは述べた。ソーの方が数多くの世界を見てきたのだという現実を常に指摘されるのはうんざりだった。彼の声のトーンにソーが僅かに眉を引き上げるのを見て、ロキは思っていたよりも柔らかな声を出せていなかったことに思い至った。ロキは相手の表情を無視してソーの予備のブーツに自信ありげに手を伸ばした。足を覆うものを身に着けるのはこれが初めての経験だったが、それが如何に奇妙なことと感じているか、ソーに見せるつもりはなかった。

「やらせてくれ」ソーは素早く膝をつくと言って、ロキはそれを許す程度にはその態度を快く感じていた。「俺は公式な使節団の一員として訪問したことしかない」ソーは革ブーツを慣れた手つきで履かせ、曲げた膝の上に乗せたロキの脚に触れてフィットを確認し、次の脚に取り掛かる。「滞在期間中ずっと八人の侯爵とそのご夫人方に案内されて、当然ながら商店街を巡ることなど許可されなかった。共同市場をお前と自由に見て回れるのが楽しみだ。一緒に様々な発見をしよう」

ソーの手がロキのふくらはぎをしっかりと掴み、革ズボンを通してもその温もりが感じられた――あるいは、それは彼の想像に過ぎず、じっと彼を見上げ、意味深な眼差しと微笑みを向けてくるソーの手の慣れた感触を身体が覚えているだけなのかもしれなかった。本当に嫌になるほど男前な奴だなと思いながら、ロキも花咲くように笑みを浮かべてしまった。「全然さりげなくないから」鼻を啜りながらソーに告げると、奇妙に締めつけられた気のする爪先で彼の胸をつついた。「もう出発しよう。そうしないと、またもベッドに倒れ込んでどこにも行かないままになってしまいそうだ」

「仕方ないな」ソーは残念そうというよりはわざとらしく悲しげに言ってロキの内腿にキスをした。それは邪魔をするズボンのせいで感じるなどありえなかったのだが、それにもかかわらず、ロキは皮膚が疼くのを感じていた。「いざ、スヴァルトアールヴヘイムへ」

＊＊＊

結局、ロキの巻物はかなり時代遅れだったようだ。尖塔の町はヨートゥンヘイムの者が最後に足を踏み入れてからの千年の間にもの凄く大きくなっており、ソーとロキはジャングルの中ではなく、なだらかな稲田の間に窮屈そうに点在する、風に晒された岩石の塔に挟まれたひび割れた地面の上に出現した。水田は見渡す限り続いており、雲間から太陽が顔を覗かせる度に水の張った表面が銀色に煌めき、肥沃な稲田は谷の側面にしがみついては北方に連なる巨大な山々まで広がっている。南方を見やれば、水田は途切れなく農村の小屋や城塞都市の城壁に向かってうねりながら伸びる道路に繋がっている。アースガルズの滑らかで煌びやかな城壁と違い、この壁は密集した住宅や見張り塔がごちゃごちゃと互いに折り重なるかのようで、この距離からも巨大な南門を行き来して大量の商品を運ぶ荷牛や馬車、人々の群れがはっきりと見えた。

ロキにとっては非常に湿気が高く、ヨートゥンヘイムの清々しい寒さやアルフヘイムの熱気と比べると不快なほどのだったが、我慢してソーと入る温泉とそれほど変わらなかったし、この姿でいれば蒸し暑い気候にも耐えやすかった。初めのうちはブーツに戸惑い、濡れて泥になった地面の上を腿を高く上げて慎重に歩いたのだが、ソーはその奇妙な歩き方に笑わない程度には優しく――あるいは賢明であり、二人が門に辿りつく頃にはまるで毎日こうしていると言わんばかりに自然に歩くことができるようになっていた。

門番はおらず、高い塔の上で暇そうにしている衛兵が数人いる程度だ。地面にいるロキの位置からも、彼らが地上を見張るでもなくカードや複雑なボードゲームに夢中になっているのが見える。門を潜ろうとする人々があまりに多いため、自然と列ができているようで、それも荷車が六台並んでも通れる大きさにもかかわらず、この道が主要な街道ではなく細く編目のように連なる小路に繋がっているからだ。細長い家屋や数階建ての酒場が綺麗に並んではいるものの、溢れんばかりに道に零れ出た露台や店頭、そして買い物客でごった返しているために完璧な都市計画が台無しになっていた。

商店街はすべての異境人に開放されており、この地を訪れるのも住みつくのも自由だ。このため、ソーとロキが入り組んだ街路を人混みに流されるに任せてゆっくり進んでいると、想像しうる限りの物品を売買するためにこの地を訪れた様々な人種に包囲されるのだった。

ヴァナヘイムの富がここにはすべて揃っている。色鮮やかなコンゴウインコやくすんだアマツバメ、獰猛な目つきのハーピーイーグルや悲鳴を上げるクモザル、むっつりとしたジャガーや唸るピューマ、大きく目を見開いたグアコや喧嘩っ早いペッカリー。宝石のようなカエルや分厚い体の蛇、そして揺れるカメレオン。珍種の花々や毒性のある裂開果と蝋質の葉。スヴァルトアールヴヘイムのジャングルからもこれらに似た宝物が産出されていた。虹色に煌めく甲虫や、とても小さく繊細なハチドリやハチクイ、ヒタキなど。好戦的なターキンや遊び盛りの子供のように金切り声をあげるシシバナザル。想像できる限りの動物が多種多様の鳴き声を上げ、紙提灯や宝石に彩られたランプの間に並ぶアミュレットやポーションにチャーム、魔術書や呪文書、そして腕力か魔力のどちらかで手に入れられる世界中の財宝が所狭しと並べられていた。

ニダヴェリアの広大な草原からは羽毛や毛皮に宝石類、槍や鋭い短剣、そして色鮮やかに染められて装飾の施された生地が、山の鍛冶炉で造られた他の見慣れた製造品と共に陳列されている。濃厚なエルフワイン、珍重なトリュフや燻製肉は希少だが、リョースアールヴの中には異境との交易を生業とする者も出てきているらしく、このバザールに商品を運んでくるようだった。さらにはムスペルヘイムの煌めく宝石類やアクセサリーまであり、こうしたものは傷だらけで無愛想なトレジャーハンターがとんでもなく高額に販売していたが、誰もが公平な値段だと認識しているようだ。薄暗い路地裏ではフードを深く被った怪しげな者たちがニフルヘイムの品を売っていると称していたが、それらの正体については極秘事項であるらしい。同じく、あの閉ざされ守られた領域であるミッズガルズから密輸されたとされる不思議な物品もそうだった。

武器防具、様々なギフトや食べ物。衣類や家具、ペットにジュエリー。ポーション、湿布やチャーム。書物に巻物にからくり仕掛けの珍品。九つの世界の様々な、そして何もかもがこの地にはあった。ここ、スヴァルトアールヴヘイム最大の都市の活気に満ちた無秩序に広がる商店街に。

これをロキは知識としては知っていた。幾つもの書物や巻物、旅行案内書や動物説話集を読んできたので、目にしたものは全て名を呼ぶことができた。だが、このような場所は未だかつて見たことがなかった。これほど大勢の人々に囲まれたことはなかった。様々な体の大きさと形をした人々の中にはスヴァルトアールヴと人混みの中を掻き分けるヴァニール、ドヴェルグと笑うアシール、異なる訛りを持つ何百もの声、目も眩むほどの色彩と香りと音の洪水に一瞬方向感覚を失ったロキは内心パニックになってその場に凍りつくと、流れる人混みの中で立ち尽くしてしまった。

「ほら、来いよ！」ソーは笑みを浮かべて言うと、彼の手を掴んで前へ引っ張る。彼だってこの場所は初めてだと言っていたのに、この奇妙でごった返した場所に随分と慣れた様子だ。彼とロキは周囲の者たちの大半より背が高く、誘導の術の掛けられた石を身に着け、人々の注意を反らしているとはいえ、ソーは押し寄せる人混みを楽々と掻き分けることができる程度には大きかった。その後に続くだけで良かったので、ロキは少し緊張を和らげることができ、ソーが気候に対するロキの反応を気にかけゆっくりとしたペースを保ってくれたおかげで、ロキが環境に慣れ、活気あふれたマーケットに圧倒されるのではなく、充分に楽しめるようになるまでそれほど時間はかからなかった。

二人はこの地区の感触を掴むためだけに、くねくねと曲がる道を一時間以上もかけて歩き回った。露店や店頭をエンターテインメント以外の目的を持たずに見て回り、目についた物を片っ端から指差した。ロキはウートガルズの封じられているらしい保管庫から幾らかの金貨や宝石を持ち出して、ヨートゥンヘイムの外で買い物をする初めての機会を存分に楽しもうと思っていたのだが、欲しいもの全てを手に入れようと交渉を始めてしまえば、数分と経たずに一文無しになってしまうことに思い至っていた。自分のために欲しいものがここにはあまりに多く、過度の選択肢に気が遠くなりそうだ。しばらくの間はソーも珍品や骨董品を物珍しげに見ながらロキと一緒に店頭を覗き込んでいたが、彼の忍耐の限界とロキ自身の募る疲労感に気づいていたので、比較的静かなエールの露店を通りかかった時に、ロキは休憩を提案した。

そこにはゆったりと座れる場所はあったのだが、ソーが泡立つエールのマッグを二つ、そして何らかの揚げ物を載せた皿を持って戻ってきた時にはわざわざカウンター傍の狭いベンチ席に座るロキの隣に押し込んできて、互いの太腿がぴったりと合わさるほど詰め寄ってきた。

「で、どんな感じだ？」彼はロキにエールを手渡しながら尋ねた。

「気分は大丈夫だ」ロキが答える。「だけど、ここを隅々まで探索するには一週間は欲しいところだな」

「そうだな」ソーが横で声を上げて笑う。「俺たちが結婚した後には、お前が存分に買い物できるよう戻ってこなければならないだろうな。呪文書を見る時に目を輝かせていた」

ロキはドキリと胸が高鳴ったのを目の前の飲み物を軽く舐めることで誤魔化した。知らない酒をいきなり飲み干すには警戒心が強すぎたのだが、どうやらクミスの一種のようで、不思議な後味はソーによるとホップと大麦らしい。食べ物に至ってはさらに不可思議なもので、そば粉の麺、タケノコや他の野菜の盛り合わせ、そしてソーが揚げ物と呼ぶものもある。肉でさえ普段と味が異なる気がしたが、それはロキにとって新しい食べ物だというだけでなく、新しい肉体の味蕾の問題かもしれなかったが。

美味だったので、ロキは快活なスヴァルトアールヴの料理人に提供できるメニューの全種類試してみたいとソーにねだるのだった。残念ながら、骨髄を吸うのに適した骨はなかったが、ほかにいくらでも菓子類やスナックがあったので、二人は街路から街路へ渡り歩きながら様々な飲料や食料を提供する露店を巡り、ついにはおそらくメイン広場と思われる場所の中央のパドックで何らかの競売が行われている現場に出た。

近づくには人混みが多すぎたが、囲いに沿って回り込もうとした二人は何やらすでに入札された家畜類の待機場に入ったようで、檻や木箱に挟まれた行き止まりに誤って迷い込んでしまった。そこには細身で鋭角的な顔立ちと尖った顎をしたスヴァルトアールヴがあまり心を動かされた様子のないヴァニールと必死に交渉していた。彼らは牛の囲いの傍に佇む部外者二人に構う余裕がないほど取り込んでいるようで、ソーは直ちに踵を返そうとしたが、いつものように好奇心旺盛なロキは彼らの様子を眺めていた。

「いいかい、競売ってのはそういうことなんだよ」ヴァニールの女はスヴァルトアールヴが息継ぎのために一旦言葉を切ると、爪を弄りながら言った。「あんたは競売で負けた。明日また来るか、ハンターを雇って狩ってきてもらうんだね」

「だが、私ならば第三級賢者との独占契約を提供することができる」と、スヴァルトアールヴが甘い言葉を囁く。インクの染みついた指先や運んでいる書類の束を見るに、どこかの書記か何かだろうか。「我が雇い主は賢明で裕福であられる。あなたほどの腕前を持つハンターにならば、ご愛顧くださるに違いない」

「悪いね」と、詰まらなさそうな返事が返ってきた。「だけど、あんたは公明正大に負けたんだ。それにあたしは闇取引はしないって決めてるんだ」

「だが、二倍の額を払えるぞ！」書記が必死に言った。「お願いだ、これじゃああの方に首を切ら――」

「二倍出せるんだったら、二倍を入札できたはずでしょ」ヴァニールがピシャリと言った。

「だが、これは王室の婚礼のためなんだ！」スヴァルトアールヴが悲鳴を上げる。「千年に一度の大イベントだぞ！女王アルフィス陛下がアスガルドへ捧げる最高の贈呈品を提供した者は永久に女王のご厚意を受けることができるのだ！」

「そんなこと分かってるよ」ヴァニールが言った。「ここにいる皆が珍しい贈り物を躍起になって探し求めてる。だけど、あんたとあんたの賢者は今回ばかりは機を逃したんだ、わかったかい？女王を喜ばせる別の何かを探すことだね」

ヴァニールがズカズカと歩き去り、ソーとロキが立つ場所の傍をぶつぶつと呟きながら過ぎ去ると、スヴァルトアールヴは打ちひしがれていた。数秒後、書記も二人の脇をいそいそと駆け抜け、競売品のリストに没頭するあまり、二人の存在に気づかないままだった。

ロキは先程までヴァニールが寄りかかっていた檻を物思わしげに見つめた。では、縁談の情報はこんなところにまで広まっているということになる。正式な婚約も発表されていないにもかかわらず、他領域の高官らはすでにセレモニーの準備に取り掛かっているのだ。それはつまり、全父がソーを思い通りに動かすことに多大な自信があるか、アースガルズには軽い口をぺちゃくちゃと動かしている輩がいるか、どちらかを意味している。

「ロキ、たいして面白くもないぞ」ロキが檻に近づき、それに被せられた布を引っ張りはじめると、ソーが呻いた。「また酒場でも探すのじゃあだめか？」

「ちょっと待って」ロキは肩越しに答えると、檻を回り込み、鉄格子の上から中を覗き込もうとして、中から漂うキツイ動物の臭いに鼻にしわを寄せた。「私たちの結婚式の贈呈品が何なのか、興味がないのか？」

「贈呈品になる可能性のあるもの、だろう」ソーは溜め息をついたがロキに追いつき、二人で檻の中身を覗き込んだ。

四つの黄金の目が彼らを見返しており、暗がりの中でガラス玉のような瞳孔が大きく開かれている。直後に大騒動が起こり、中にいた獣が脚を蹴って暴れ回り、鼻を鳴らしてはメェーと大声で嘶き、とんでもない騒音を上げ始めた。ロキは吃驚して布を取り落してしまい、恐ろしい獣の片方が平らな歯でそれを掴み取って食べ始める。それを唖然と口を開いて凝視するロキを警戒心と嫌に狡猾そうな目でじっと見つめており、連れの獣が蹄で木製の支柱を蹴っては、巨大な湾曲した角で鍵のしまった戸に頭突きをして楽しげに暴れている。

「おい！あたしの山羊になにしやがんだ！」背後でヴァニールの怒声が上がり、ソーとロキは急いでその場を離れた。

「いったい何だって俺たちに山羊のペアを贈ろうとしてるんだ？」ソーは六本ほど道を挟んだ場所まで逃げ切ってから壁に寄りかかりながら言って、ロキは首を振った。本当に意味が分からない。もしかすると魔法が掛けられているのかもしれないが、この地では魔力の気配が濃すぎて確かなことは言えなかったし、そもそも魔法の山羊とは一体どういうことか、考えるだけ無駄な気がした。

「食べると美味しいとか？」と言ってみたが、それも可能性は薄い気がする。「他の人たちがもっと良い贈り物を準備してくれるといいんだが。そうでないと、あれを食べることになりそうだ」

「スヴァルトアールヴは贈り物に強い関心を示すからな」ソーは言って、顔を擦った。「特別な機会には特に。だが、俺たちの結婚式のために最高の贈り物を競い合うとは…奇妙な話だ」

「確かに」ロキは物思わしげに言ったが、九つの世界が彼らのための贈呈品を大慌てで集めていることを考えると、なかなか浮き立つような気分になる。「アスガーディアンの結婚式の習慣についてあなたに教えてもらわないと。ヨートゥナーの間では望まれるような儀式ではなかったから、あまり詳しくないんだ。私たちが関わった最後の結婚式はゲルズとスカジの時だったし、どちらもヴァニール式の控えめでプライベートなものだったらしい。少なくとも、スヴァルトアールヴヘイムからの贈り物なんてなかった！」

彼は楽しげに話していたが、ソーが突然背筋を伸ばすと、罪悪感に苛まされたような顔をした。「ああ」彼は言った。「ああ、そうだな――ロキ、少し一人の時間をくれないか？たった今思い出したことが――驚かせるような、その――お前を一人にしても大丈夫か？」

ロキはきょとんとした。「ああ、構わないけど」彼はソーがどうしてしまったのだろうと思いながら言った。「では、次にゴングが鳴る時に門の前で落ち合おうか？」

「いいぞ」ソーは言って、ロキの頬に軽くキスをすると人混みの中に消えて行き、困惑したロキはただその後ろ姿を眺めるのだった。

ふむ。いったい、彼は何のつもりなのだろう？とはいえ、これは都合がいい、と彼は結論した。おかげで、ここで集めなければならない材料を買う口実をいちいち考えなくてもいい。それに、マーケットを彷徨いながら傍にソーがいないことを物足りないと思うことはないだろう。ほぼ毎日、一日中一緒にいるのだ。ほんの一時間ほど買い物をする間に彼を恋しく思うなどありえないだろう。

それがどうも、恋しく思うらしいことに気がついたロキだったが、あまり考えるのは止すことにした。

スクリミルが口頭で告げた七つの材料を探し出し、交渉して入手したロキは、ついでにそれらを入れる皮袋も買うと、気がつけば、先にソーが来ていることを願い、急ぎ足で待ち合わせ場所へ向かっていた。それは我慢ならない衝動だったので、ロキは強制的に歩調を緩め、門への道のりをできるだけゆっくりと進もうと心掛けた。こうして他の領域を訪れるのに、彼はこれまでの人生を費やして待ち続けていたのだ。ここにいる瞬間の一つひとつを、新しい体験の一つひとつをゆっくりと噛みしめるべきだろう。

それなのに、人々でごった返す街中にゴングの音が鳴り響くずっと前に門に辿りついてしまい、申し訳なさそうだが興奮気味のソーが現れた頃には時間の触れ役の叫びが消えかかっていた。

「どうやら、お前の方も成果があったようだな」彼はロキの新品のカワウソの毛皮でできた革袋を感心したように見ながら言った。このような動物はヨートゥンヘイムにはいなかったが、毛皮は絹のように滑らかで柔らかい上に耐水性だというので、ヨートゥンヘイムの厳しい環境にも耐えられるだろう。ロキがこれを選んだ真の理由は裏地に編み込まれた綿密な魔術であり、隠された仕切りは大きく安全で、彼の手でしか開くことは叶わない。しかし、これは彼の審美眼に叶ったために購入したものだと見せかけ、ロキは細かい刺繍の施されたエメラルド色のビロードと渦巻く黄金の模様を誇らしげに見せびらかすのだった。

ソーの方も何か購入したようで、プリント柄の布地に入念に包まれ、銀のビーズで縁取られた分厚い赤い紐で固定された包みを持っていた。ロキがそれに手を伸ばすと、彼はにっこり笑って背後に隠した。

「まだだめだ」彼は言った。「まずは俺たちの部屋に戻って二人きりになってからだ」

ロキは好奇心が擽られた。もしや、ソーは柳の木々と赤い灯篭が入り口に並ぶ快楽の地区にでも出向いたのだろうか？彼も遠くから分厚いカーテンに覆われて品物が見えない露店を目の当たりにしていた。後でそこにも立ち寄ろうと思っていたのだが、ロキは探し出さねばならなかった毒薬に気を取られてしまったのだ。その地区にロキにとって新しいものがあるとは思えなかったが、もしやソーは自分の冒険心を証明するために後ほど二人で使える何かを手に入れてきたのだろうか？

「ああ、待てない」彼は喉を鳴らすように言うと、暑くて肌がべたべたするにもかかわらず、ソーに身体を摺り寄せた。「だったら、早く寝室に戻ろう」

＊＊＊

スヴァルトアールヴヘイムの湿気の後にヨートゥンヘイムの寒さは気持ちのいいほどで、ロキは粉雪を被った風の吹く爽快な極寒をアシールの肉体が反抗してガタガタと震え始めるまで、可能な限り堪能した。その肌を解き、元のヨートゥンの姿に戻るのは非常にほっとすることだった。この変化に対して、ソーは何も言わずにただその日二人で見聞きしたもの、そして再び戻った時に何をするかと興奮気味に語るだけで、ロキはありがたく感じた。良い一日を過ごすことができたが、新しい形を取ったこと、蒸し暑い気候、そしてヘイムダルから姿を隠し通せるよう常に魔法を使う必要があったため疲れ切っており、とてもではないがアシールの姿を愛でていたソーの反応によって引き起こされた複雑に絡み合った感情を紐解く気にはなれなかった。

しかも、先程は相手を誘惑するような態度を取ったにもかかわらず、ようやく寝室に辿りついた頃にはベッドに倒れ込み、仮眠を取りたい気分だった。前半はどうにかなり、借りた衣類を脱ぐ手間も省いて毛皮の上に寝そべったのだが、満足そうに欠伸を漏らす横でソーが彼の肩をゆすった。

「ロキ！」彼は興奮に震動する声で言った。「お前のために買ったものを今見せてやろう」

「いいだろう」ロキは答え、あまり快い気分ではなかったがなんとか上体を起こして座る。「見せてくれ」

しかし、彼の隣に座るのではなく、ソーはいきなり初めてロキに謝った時と同じ体勢を取った。片膝を平らに床の上につき、もう片方の脚は膝を立てて曲げ、片手を心臓の上に置き、ロキの顔を見上げている。今回、彼は右手を差し出し、ロキが同じ仕草を返すまで待っていた。これに、ロキは一気に目が冴えて、非常に警戒心を強めていた。

「ロキ、愛しい人よ」彼は深く誇らしげな声で告げ、唐突に彼を襲った不安があるにせよ、彼を見上げるソーに対し愛と情欲に胸が疼いた。「お前に俺の手を捧げる」ソーは続け、ロキの指をギュッと握った。「俺の心も捧げる」掴んだロキの手をひっくり返すと、甲に優しくキスを落とす。その間も彼の目はロキの顔から逸れることはなかった。「そして、これも捧げよう」

ゆっくりと、意図を込めて彼はロキの手を放すと、綺麗な包みをロキの膝の上に乗せた。形式ばったソーの態度に僅かな不安を覚えながらもロキは紐を引っ張り、ミッドナイトブルーの絹を解き、クリーム色の花柄プリントをぼんやりと認識する――これが何であれ、相当な値打ちものだ。ソーにとって、これは明らかに大きな意味を持つようだが、ロキにとっては大した意味を持たないので、彼は自分が不利であることを痛感していた。

絹の中にはスリッパが入っていた。

いや、とても素晴らしい作りのスリッパではある。重厚な銀と金のブロケード、とろけそうに柔らかなアンゴラ兎毛の裏地。だが、まあ、スリッパなのだ。

ロキはスリッパからソーに視線を移し、再びスリッパに目を落とす。「ありがとう？」彼は言った。

ソーはロキの膝からスリッパを取り、彼に履かせてやりながら笑いを堪えているようだ。ぴったりフィットした。きっと記憶からロキの足のサイズを伝え、マーケットで作ってもらったのだろう。

「婚約の贈り物だ」ソーは言って、ロキの足首に親指を這わせながら小さな笑みを浮かべている。「アスガルドの伝統的なものなんだ」

「婚約の贈り物？」ロキは困惑して言った。「でも、まだ何の手続きも行われてない。今だって私のベラとあなたの父上の間で交渉が行われているはずだ」

「正式な贈呈品はそうだ」ソーが答える。「だが、それはアスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムの間でのことだ。これは俺からお前への贈り物だ。アスガルドでは男が口づけと指輪、そしてスリッパを贈り、相手が受け取ると婚約が成立する。俺たちはすでに口づけは交わしたし、指輪は人々の前で互いに愛を誓う時に渡すことになる。俺はこの交際をあるべき方法で行うことは少しもできていないのは分かっているが、せめてこの一つだけでも正しく行いたかった」

「でも、分からない」ロキは告白した。「あなたからの贈り物は式の後までないと思っていた。この慣習は結婚に関して、花婿が支払う代償ということなのか？支配権を象徴するものだとか？」

ソーの笑みが揺れる。「違う」彼は言った。「男というのは――というのも、愛を誓う者は相手に渡すべき愛情の証を持っているべきだ。このスリッパは――つまり、将来的に親密な関係を持つという暗示だ。朝になり、お前がベッドがから起きる時にそれを履くんだ。そうすることで『夜が明けてもあなたと一緒にいたい』という意志を示す。恋人の間にあるささやかなジョークのようなものだ」

「ああ」ロキは垢抜けしない様子で答え、さらに困惑した。本当に、アシールというのは奇妙な民族だ。「ここではそのような習慣はない。同等の価値を持つ贈り物を捧げ合うというのは別だ。だが、片方が捧げ、もう片方がただ受け取るというのは、しかも理由も目的もなく――そんなことをするのは臣下に褒美を与えるヤールとか、キンに渡すエルリとか、とにかく提供された奉仕の見返りとして渡すものなんだ。スヴァスにそのような贈り物をするヨートゥンはいないし、それを受け取るスヴァスもいない」

特に、このような無意味な品ならなおのこと。彼らはすでに何ヶ月も同じベッドで眠っている――ソーはヨートゥンヘイムに来た時から毎朝ロキを見ているというのに！それに、ロキは足に何も履くことはない。雪や氷に触れた瞬間に台無しになるような薄っぺらいシルクのスリッパなどは特に。いったい、ソーは何を考えていたというのか！

考えてなどいなかったのだ、とロキは苦々しく思った。彼はただ単に、全ての愚か者がするように、現状に考えを向けることなく、伝統に沿って行動していただけだ。それどころか、ロキを贈り物で驚かすというのは、ある意味侮辱しているも同然なのだ。なにしろ、それはソーがロキの主人であることを示唆しているに他ならないのだから。スヴァスは贈り物をしあう必要などない。誰かをスヴァスと呼ぶこと自体が、最高の敬愛を示しているのだ。どれほど慎重に選んだところで、ただの物体にどうしてそこまでの深い感情を表すことができようか？

「まあ、どうでもいいか」ソーはロキの反応に対する失望を隠し切れずに言った。「ふと思っただけだ」

しかし、ロキはそのことについて何も言わなかった。ソーは悲しげで少し傷ついたようにも見え、ロキは居心地の悪い僅かな罪悪感を覚えていたのだ。スヴァルトアールヴヘイムでソーが彼の国のやり方でロキを栄誉を与えるためロキに贈る品物を時間を費やして探していた間、自分は背信行為のための道具を集めていたという事実をロキは痛感している。

ソーはロキの前に跪いたまま失望に顔を歪め、実に侘しい姿を見せていたので、ロキは耐えられなかった。「でもまあ、とても綺麗な贈り物だ」彼は笑顔の裏で歯を食いしばった。「それに、あなたはアシールだ。あなたたちのやり方は違うのだし、喜んで贈り物をいただこう。だけど、私からも何か贈ることを許してほしい」

ソーは一気に顔を輝かせた。「では、餞を」彼は提案する。「お前の好意の証を何か」

ロキは怯んだ。アースガルズの宮廷におけるロマンスについて多くの書物を読んできたので、ロキは騎士に餞を与えるのが淑女の役割であることは重々承知していた。そして、それはまたも彼にとっては主人とそれに仕える者という関係性を連想させた。これから数週間のうちに他にどれほどのアシールの習慣を強要されるのかと考えると気が遠くなりそうだ。

「俺はお前の餞を誇りをもって身に纏う。お前の愛を得ることができて、俺が如何に幸運であるかの証として」ソーは真摯に言った。「それに、戦闘にて俺の活躍を見た者は皆それがお前に捧げるものと分かる。俺の勝利が全てお前の名の下で勝ち取るのだと」

今までそんな馬鹿げた話は聞いたことがなかった。ソーの勝利はあくまでソーのものであり、ロキの存在を知らないまま生きてきた千年に渡って、彼はずっと自分自身のために勝利を勝ち取ってきた。それがこの先ロキのものとなるというのはまたも空虚なアシールの言葉、ロキでさえ恥ずかしくて口にできないような偽りであり、恩着せがましい臭いをぷんぷんさせている。ロキはロキ自身の勝利を、公的なものも私的なものも、自分自身のために勝ち取るつもりでいる。ソーの分まで主張する必要はない！

しかし、ソーは仔犬のような目で彼を見上げており、ロキに支配されている証を身に纏うという考えに夢中になっているようで、こちらのほうがロキにとっては必要性も嬉しさも感じない贈り物を従順に受け取るよりもずっと快く受け取れた。

「少し考えさせてくれ」ロキは言って、慎重にスリッパを脱ぐと包み直し、ソーもようやく立ち上がって分別良くロキの隣に腰かけた。「あなたに相応しい好意の証を見つけるから、私のベラの宮廷に戻る前に正式に贈り物を捧げ合おう」

ソーはロキが今すぐスリッパを履くわけではないことを察して少ししょげていたが、ロキの示した条件を快く受け入れようとしていた。きっと、この馬鹿げたプレゼントを履いてその美しさに感動する振りをした方が楽なのだろうとロキは認めていたが、考えただけで思っていたよりもずっと嫌な気分になったので、このことを反芻する時間を設けた方が良いと思った。成人してからというもの、ラウフェイとスクリミル以外から見返りを求められない贈り物をもらったことがなかったため、単にアスガーディアンの慣習なのだと振り払うことが難しかった。

とはいえ、ソーの彼と正式な交際をしたいという衝動と、的外れかもしれないが、その努力は認めてやっても良かったし、感謝の気持ちもないわけではない。このため、ロキは包み直したスリッパをしまってからソーの目の前に立つと唇を噛み、ズボンのレースを無駄に引っ張る仕草をしてやった。

「これを脱ぐの手伝ってくれる？」と、恥ずかしそうに尋ねる。

「もちろん」ソーは答え、困惑の表情が楽しげな好意に満ちたものに変わると、ロキは背を向けてベッドに戻り、大きく脚を開いて期待するように待った。

少しして、ソーがシャツを脱がそうとロキの頭の方まで引っ張り上げると、ロキはその手を掴んで首を振った。

「これはそのままで」彼は言って、ソーを手放すとアンダーシャツの裾を弄り、元の腸骨の上を誘うように掠める位置にまで引き下ろした。「あなたの服を着るの、好きかもしれない」

「俺も、お前が俺の服を着るのを見るのが好きかもしれん」ソーは、まるで彼の衣服を纏ったロキの二つの姿を所有欲も露わに見つめていたことにロキが気づいていないかのような口振りで告げたが、その夜は著しく機嫌が良くなっていた。悲しいことに、シャツは直せないほどに伸びきってしまったが、ロキは翌朝ソーにとってあれほど深い意味のあった高価なスリッパよりも伸びきったシャツを纏う方がずっとやりやすかった。

＊＊＊

これはそれから何度も続いたスヴァルトアールヴヘイムのマーケットへの最初の訪問に過ぎなかった。ロキはスクリミルの求める材料のリストと金貨や宝石から成る彼の財産を縮小させるのに盛大な成果を上げた。あのぎごちないスリッパ事件の時もソーはきちんと耳を傾けていたようで、それ以降ロキを驚かせるような贈り物を渡すことは自粛し、ロキが好きそうな目新しく興味深い商品を指差すだけに留まった。ロキの趣味を把握するまでに少々時間を要したが、小まめにそうしていたので、ロキは訳のわからない珍品に対しても気前よく反応し、ソーがそれらについて称賛の言葉を探そうと苦労する様子を面白がって眺めるのだった。

それを楽しめるうちは良かった。彼らはアルフヘイムにもしょっちゅう戻り、そこでロキはアシールの姿で熱に耐えることを学び、二人で泳いだり狩りをしたり、ナッツやベリーを採集して時間を過ごした。アルフヘイムの豊穣を約束する気候があってもまだ果物が生るには時期が早すぎたが、ソーはロキがアースガルズに来ればいくらでもあると約束し、ロキも森の中でのんびりと寝そべり、物語を語り合ったり冗談を言い合ったり、時には情を交わし合ったりして時間を過ごす間、果物などなくてもあまり気にならなかった。

ウートガルズでの日々も終わりが近づいてきた頃になって、ようやくアングルボザとヤールンサクサが帰還し、ソーはロキに彼らと時間を過ごすよう促した。コヌンスガルズへの帰還が近づくにつれ、ロキが彼と人生を共にするためヨートゥンヘイムと彼のキンを置いて出ていくことを後悔しないようにしたかったのだ。ロキはすでに他のイヴィジャに話したことをソーにも告げた。ヨートゥンヘイムの国境が開放されるため、彼は決して永遠に祖国を去るわけではなく、比較的簡単に家族や友人に会いに来ることは可能なのだと。もちろん、実はロキは早くアースガルズへ行って正式に結婚し、周囲にも地位を認められ、その他にも多くのことを成し遂げたくて仕方ないのだが、このことに関しては誰にも告げずに沈黙を貫き、これまで同様に友人を交えたゲームをヨートゥンヘイムで繰り広げ、また二人きりでヨートゥンヘイムの外にも抜け出すことでソーを満足させるのだった。

ボザとサクサが戻ったことで、矛盾するタイミングにもかかわらず、誰も望まない歓迎会が開かれなくてはならなかった。最低限の形式を順守したスクリミルとソーとロキが常に食料を強奪していたので厨房には以外と物がなく、誰もにとって耐えられないほど不快な夜となった。食事会の間中ソーはスクリミルを睨みつけていたが、どちらも喧嘩を吹っ掛けるようなことはしなかった。互いに一言も交わさなかったことで、この結果を確保できたのだろう。ということで、痛いほど緊張した会話を持つ役割はロキとヤールンサクサ、そしてアングルボザの肩に載せられたのだ。しかし、ボザは彼のベラに倣ってソーと一言も話さなかったので、夕食が始まって一時間と経たず、最低限の責務は果たしたとばかりにスクリミルが席を外すと、ロキは大きく胸を撫で下ろすのだった。

エリラールがいなくなった途端に食卓は活気づき、ロキはソーをヤールンサクサ、そして突然友好的になったアングルボザに任せ、気まずい雰囲気を取り繕うというのを名目に、スクリミルの後を追って彼の部屋へ赴くことができた。その前に自分の部屋に立ち寄り、隠されたポケットが膨れ上がるほどになった皮袋を回収する。

「必要な物はすべて揃ったか？」スクリミルはロキが談話室に現れ、扉に厳重な鍵がされた上に閂まで下ろされてから尋ね、ロキはきびきびと頷くとテーブルの上に材料を並べた。

スヴァルトアールヴヘイムの密林からは麒麟の鱗。アルフヘイムの丘からはタゲスの涙。ヴァナヘイムの洞窟の泉からはアウェゾトルの棘。ニダヴェリアの草原からはトルパの羽根、そして何よりも重要な、全父の制御下に置かれたことのない領域であるムスペルヘイムの竜の爪だ。それぞれ強力な魔力を持つ符であり、全て集めるのに多くの時間と富を費やす必要があった。だが、それでも全父に立ち向かうには足りず、まだやらなければならないことが残されていた。

「アースガルズの鉄は用意してある」スクリミルは言うと、労を惜しまず刳り抜いた槍の先端を見せた。「そしてフャルマートの角も擂り潰してある。これらすべてを粉に加えるには三日三晩かかる。その後に、オーディンソンの血が必要になる」

「血は私が加えます」ロキが急いで口を挟んだ。「なるべく新鮮なものにするため」アースガルズとヨートゥンヘイムのどこにも、ソーの血をスクリミルに渡すようロキを説得させるものは存在しない。ソーへのリスクが大きすぎた。

「その方がいいだろう」スクリミルが同意した。「血が加えられた後、お前は鉄を持ってニダヴェリアへ行く必要がある。私には魔法薬を作ることはできても、金属にそれを結びつけることはできない――それはドヴェルグ魔法だからな。これを持ち掛ければ奴らの警戒心を呼び覚ますだろうから、その頭を存分に使うことだ。場合によっては重い代償を払うことになるだろう」

『あなたは自分の復讐の代償をすべて私に払わせようとしている』とロキは思ったが、その怒りを安心させるような笑みの裏で捉えた。「私なら何とかできるでしょう」彼は流暢に告げる。「そして、いざ魔法薬と結ばれた後は？」

「お前は二つのレギンナグラルを手に入れる」スクリミルは言った。「神をも縛り付ける釘。全父がお前に手を上げることがあれば、これらは奴の魔法障壁をも貫き、お前がこれを奴の肉に埋めることができれば、やつは他のアシールと変わらぬ存在となり、お前にもゆったりと殺すことができるだろう」

「それほどの力が…」ロキは疑惑を込めて言った。「それなのに、これまで一度も全父に対して使用したことがなかったと？」

「これの作成は禁忌だ」スクリミルは肩を竦めて言った。「今も昔も、な。それはセイズルを使う者ならば誰に対しても使うことができる。大戦以前、そのような悍ましい武器を持つ必要などあったか？」

「では、大戦中は？その時は何故使わなかったのです？」

「槍を折る者が侵攻してきた瞬間に他領域との繋がりは絶たれてしまった」スクリミルは口を歪めて言った。「私はすでにある物を使ってこの釘を作ろうとしたが、不可能だった。我々のセイズルは肉体に宿り、精神に宿るものではないのだから。鉄に魔力を注ぎ込むことができず、鉄と言う媒介ばなければ全父のセイズルは強すぎた。奴の槍、指輪、鎧――すべてが力と守護の品であり、すべてが我が呪文やルーンを撥ね返した。だからこそ、今回は奴の息子の血も加えるのだ。お前はすでに奴の血を使って、槍を折る者の施した障壁を破ることが可能であると証明した」

ロキは静かに相槌を打ち、急速に頭を回転させる。この釘がスクリミルの言うほど強力であると信用できるだろうか？これを持ってアースガルズに入るにはあまりに強力で、あまりに危険な武器ではないだろうか？万が一発見されれば、ロキ自身の破滅に繋がりかねないのに？

これはなんとも危険なゲームだ。初めからそうだったし、事実このような力が存在するのであれば、他の者の手に落ちるよりは自分で持っていた方が安心できるというもの。

「では、三日間オーディンソンの気を散らしておきます」彼は言った。「その後は、ニダヴェリアの景観を見せてほしいとおねだりすればいいでしょう」

「それは良い」スクリミルが言った。「だが、あまり奴を満足させるではないぞ、銀の舌よ。今のところ、お前は奴にとって新しく、異彩を放つ玩具ではあるが、奴は甘やかされ尽したガキだ。すぐにお前にも飽きることだろう。式を挙げる前にそうなってはならない。全てを無駄にしたくないのならばな」

「彼は私を愛しています」ロキが鋭く告げると、スクリミルは冷たく哄笑した。

「奴とてそう思っていることだろう」彼は朱色の瞳を残酷な愉悦に光らせながら言った。「だが、お前にはもっと分別があるだろう。アシールは不義を働く種族。奴はスヴァスがどうのこうのと宣言しているが、ヨートゥンが抱く愛の持つ意味を奴が理解することはない。我々は性交の持つ意味と愛の持つ意味を理解して、誓いを破ることはない。だが、アシールはどうだ？奴らは口では愛を語り、腕の中の者に永遠を誓う一方で、次の日には別の者を追いかけ回し、その者への愛情が永遠に続くと誓うのだ。

「アースガルズの愛されし王子はお前の前にどれだけの『愛しい者』を持ったと思っているのだ？奴の父親が奴をここに送り込み、お前の周りを嗅ぎまわるよう命じるまでに、あの男は九つの世界でいったいどれほどの美しい女どもに寝台の中でも外でも甘い言葉を囁いてきたのだと思っている？奴は故郷の宮殿に、今も奴に焦がれる恋人を残してきているのではないか？父王が何と言おうと、ヨートゥンの王子に誑かされるようなことにはならないと誓った相手が」

「誰かと寝たからと言って、結婚と同じことではありません」ロキはスクリミルの発言が彼の心中に解き放った恐怖を無視しようと足掻きながら反論した。「彼は他の誰にも結婚を約束しなかった。大事なのはそれだけです」

「約束か」スクリミルが苦々しく言った。「空虚で中身のない言葉をキャンキャンと吠えているだけだ。アシールは誓約を守る方法を知らないのだ、ロキよ。ああ、奴らはいつだって真摯に誓いを捧げ、その時は本心からの言葉なのだ。しかし、その誓いに少しでも重圧を加えれば、脆い海氷のように壊れる。よく憶えておくがいい」

ロキの唇に幾つもの反論の言葉が浮かび上がったが、それらを黙殺し、懲らしめられた態度を取ることに専念した――それはすっかり動揺している状態とあっては、難しいことではなかった。ロキはソーを信用できる。それは分かっていた。それなのに――スクリミルにも一理あるのだ。ソーは憎悪以外のものを心に抱かずにこの地に来たというのに、今ではロキのこれまでの恋人よりもずっと熱烈な相手となっている。たった数週間でこれほど変わることができたのならば、一ヶ月後、一年、十年と経てばどうなるというのだ？

ロキは今のところ彼を手に入れているが、いつまで彼をそこに留めることができると？

「あなたは常に賢い方」ロキは務めて無表情を貫いた。「あなたの助力に感謝しています」

「心配するな、ウング・ロキ」スクリミルが口にした子供のあだ名に、ロキは歯を食いしばった。ラウフェイはファールバウティを喜ばせるためにその名を選んだのかもしれなかった。スクリミルもかつて、エリラールの座を継ぐ前まではロキという名を持っていたのだが、それは全て彼が生まれるずっと前の話であり、二人を区別するためにそのよう呼び名を使う必要はないはずだった。スクリミルが彼を若ロキと呼ぶのは、彼が如何に長い間ロキの教師であり、主人であったかを思い知らせるためだ。「お前の面倒はいつだって見てやろう」

アスガルド王の伴侶となることで、彼より高位の存在となる日が待ち遠しくてならなかった。

ロキは暇を告げると、歯を噛みしめたまま部屋を後にした。ソーは彼を愛しているし、スクリミルは自分が受け持った子供たちよりも古い怨恨の世話を甲斐甲斐しく続ける強迫観念に囚われた策謀家だ。現代に生きるヨートゥンの誰よりも、それこそロキやアングルボザよりも、セイズルに関する知識でスクリミルの右に出る者はいない。このため、ロキのアースガルズでの安全を確保するためにはまだ彼が必要だった。しかし、いざオーディンが死んでソーが王になれば？その時が来れば、彼は二度とスクリミルに会う必要はなくなり、より幸福になれることだろう。

ソーは彼を愛している。スクリミルは間違っている。

ロキは素足を冷たい石の床で打ち鳴らして歩調を速めると、唐突に、愚かなことに、彼の骨身に沁みる、非常にヨートゥンらしくない寒気から、裏地が毛皮になっているあのスリッパに守ってほしくなるのだった。


	9. 迅速なレースだったが、走る時間は短い

「これはおかしい」ロキが不安そうに言った。「通商路はどこだ？シンドリは？」

ソーは片手を額に翳し、周囲を慎重に見まわしたが、あまり役には立たなかった。四方八方に広大で平らな草原が地平線から地平線まで続いており、風に揺られてさざ波を立てていたが、森も茂みも幾つかの大岩さえ、目印となるものが一つも見当たらない。遥か遠くには想像もつかないほどの巨大な、雪を頂く山脈が天に向かって高く聳えていたが、それも彼らの現在地に関する情報を提供するには至らなかった。それはソーの知る山脈ではないのだ。

彼はドワーフの首都、そして上級女王イヴァルディの居城であるシンドリには子供の頃、そして若き王子としてしょっちゅう訪問していたので、よく良く知っていた。野原と低木地帯の緑とは対照的な巨石の存在は印象深く、サバンナから湧き出るように突きあがった山を憶えている。ビフレスト地点は儀礼用の入り口近くにあり、何世代にも及ぶ町の住民によって石を敷き詰められた広い街道が三つの火山錐のうち最大のものに切り込み、空洞となった山の中にある王宮へと続いているのだった。

この荒涼とした不毛の大草原の端から聳え立つ、あの天に爪を立てた山々がシンドリだとは思えない。きっと彼らは北方の何処か、この世界の背骨のような山脈の麓にある高原にいるに違いない。そして、それは豊かな南方とその都市や鍛冶炉、市場からはずっと、ずっと遠い場所だった。

ロキは嵐のように罵詈雑言を並べ立てており、凍えた空気に熱い息を拭きつけている。「こんなところ、誰もいないじゃないか！」彼は必死に近い形相で悲鳴のような声を上げた。「どうやって町を探せばいい？」

「探すだけ無駄だ」ソーが言った。「北のドワーフは非常に自立した人々だ。この辺りには何十もの小さな女王国がある」

「何十もの？」ロキが明らかに動揺して言った。「でも、ニダヴェリアのドヴェルグは山の中心にある巨大な都市に住んでいて、そこでは昼夜を問わず鍛冶炉の炎が燃え盛り――」

「全員がシンドリに住んでるわけじゃない」ソーは答えて空を見上げた。「イヴァルディとその民は金属加工などで有名だし、大勢がこの地に交易や学びのために訪れるため、彼らは彼女の都市と名鍛冶炉へ足を運ぶんだ。だが、イヴァルディが上級女王だとはいっても、彼女だけが女王ではない。ニダヴェリアは多様な世界、そして豊かな世界だ。世界中に小さな王国が散らばっている」

「私の読んだ書物にそんなことは書かれていなかった」ロキが言うと、ソーは肩を竦める。

「著者は知らなかったのかも」彼は言った。「あるいは、書き留める必要性も感じなかったか。読書だけで世界を丸ごと理解することは不可能だ。俺が彼らの存在を知ったのは子供の頃にサファリで辺境の農耕地に連れて行かれたからだ」

「皆が幼少時に他領域に旅行できるような贅沢な生活を送ってたわけじゃない」ロキが吐き捨てるように言うと、ソーは彼を正面から見やった。

「何が問題なんだ？」

「別に何も問題じゃない」直ちにピシャリと返したロキを、ソーはじっと辛抱強く眺めやる。

「明らかに問題がありそうだが」彼は言った。「お前がシンドリの大学や図書館、公開討論を見たがっているのは知ってる。今日辿りつかなかったからと言って、それらが消えるわけじゃない。また来た時にでは見せてやろう――俺たちが正式に伴侶となった後の外交の一部にすればいい。それに、今日はもっと良いものを見せてやろう――お前が存在すら知らなかったものを。その方が、どれほど立派だとはいえ、図書館よりはもっと面白味があるんじゃないか？」

ロキは鋭く息を吸い込み、それからどう見ても言葉を呑み込み、眇めた目をした顔面では憤怒が燃えていた。まったく。今日シンドリに行けなかったからと言って、ここまで怒るものだろうか？

「そうかもしれないけど」彼は言った。「でもそれだと――私は――」彼はまたも口を閉ざして渋面を浮かべたので、ソーは一歩近づいてそっと彼に寄り添った。

「話してくれ」彼は言った。「動揺しているのは分かる。だが、何故かは分からない」

彼を見やったロキの顔には明らかな葛藤が浮かんでいたが、ソーはただ彼を見つめ返すことしかできない。ロキを愛し愛されることで相手が扱いやすくなると考えていたならば、その幻想はすぐに掻き消えていた。ロキは相変わらず刺々しく、ソーを困惑させている。

「私は――ある物を作ってもらいたかったんだ」と告げたロキの言葉に躊躇は一瞬しかなかったものの、ソーは頬を叩かれたようにはっきりとそれを感じていた。またも銀の舌に部分的な真実を告げられているのか。「大学はもちろん見たいけど――本当は、何かもっともらしいことを言ってあなたに一人にしてもらって、職人に仕事を依頼するために抜け出せたらと思っていたんだ」

「何をするために？」ソーが尋ねる。部分的な真実の方が真っ向からの偽りよりはいい、と自分に言い聞かせる。

「あなたへの贈り物をまだ見つけていない」ロキがぶつぶつと呟きながら視線を逸らす。「それに、国を出てアースガルズへ行く時に持っていきたい物が幾つかある。あなたがヨートゥンヘイムを去ったら、これらの隠された道はまたも閉ざされてしまう」

ソーはこれがロキの怪しげな様子を見せる理由だと信じたかった。だが、彼は嵐が立ち込め始める気配には誰よりも敏感であり、ロキの中で立ち込めつつある暗雲は、そもそもロキがそれほど関心を持たない贈り物を手に入れられないことに対する苛立ちよりももっと別のものから生まれていることは確かだ。

彼は息をつくと、強引に笑みを浮かべた。忍耐だ、と彼は思う。ロキのぎごちなさがウトガルドから来ているのであれば、明日城を去る時に解決するだろう。もしも二週間ほどでヨトゥンヘイムを去ってアスガルドへ出発することに対する不安感から来ているのならば、コヌンスガルズに戻ることでいったん終息するはずだ。残された時間は短く、駆け足で過ぎている。更なる対立を呼び込んでどうするというのだ？

「心配する必要はない」彼は実際に抱いている以上の自信を持って言った。「ドワーフは全員が職人だ。鍛冶炉を見つけるのに大都市を探す必要はない。この付近にいる者でもお前が欲しがっているものを作ることはできるだろう」

ロキから緊張が僅かに解け、ソーに少し寄り掛かってきた。「そうだといいけど」彼は少しの皮肉も込めずに言った。「でも、こんなところでどうやって彼らを探すんだ？」

「それも心配する必要はない」ソーは言って、ロキの頬にキスをしてみると、チュッと唇をついばまれるという褒美を貰えた。「すぐに彼らの方から見つけてくれるさ」

＊＊＊

実際には、一時間以上歩き続けても文明らしきものの兆候に遭遇することはなかった。ニダヴェリアへ続くこの秘密の通路は誠に秘密でうまく隠されていたようだ。草原の単調さは時折見かける、重たそうな角を持つアイベックスの群れとその間をゆっくりと単独で移動する毛長犀によって破られた。そして頭上を旋回する髭を生やしたようなハゲタカが興味深げに奇妙で長身な二人の異邦人が高原を横切る様子を眺める以外は、訪問するには不毛すぎる土地に見えた。

しかし、この地は真新しく見知らぬ土地でもあったので、それだけでソーの気分を浮つかせるには充分だったはずが、ロキが惨めに振る舞うと決心しているようではそれもままならない。

この地は狩りに適しているだろう。ソーは巨大な角を持つ犀を追いかけるように、あるいは少なくとも一気に遠くまで移動できるようロキに二足の脚を四足に替えてもらおうと説得を何度か試みたが、悉く却下されてしまった。同じように、静謐な鏡のような湖もロキを泳ぎに誘うには足りなかった。羚羊チルーの不可思議な甲高い鳴き声も彼の興味を引かない。真面目だろうが不真面目だろうが、ソーが会話を持とうとしても食いつくことはなかった。ニダヴェリアの有名なトルパ、ヴァルキリーたちが非常に好む、あの色鮮やかな翼を持つ馬を探しに遠くの山々まで行こうと持ち掛けても反応は薄く、ソーは諦めて辺りを散策するつまらない午後を過ごすことを受け入れたのだ。少なくとも、吹きつける風の冷たさにまるで個人的に侮辱されているかのように顔を顰めながらも、ロキはソーの腕に自分の腕を絡ませ、彼に寄り添ってくれてはいる。

ロキの不必要な不機嫌にソーの苛立ちも募ったが、なんとか抑制し続けた。ほんの二、三日前まで、何もかもが夢のように幸せで、城でスクリミルの不機嫌な影に遭遇してもそれを壊すことはなかったというのに。ロキは微笑んでは笑い、アシールの姿を取って異世界を冒険する時も、ヨトゥンの姿でソーと共にベッドで身を包んでいる時も、ソーの目には自由で幸福に映っていた。それは、ソーにとっては結婚式の前にハネムーンを満喫しているようなものだった。愛しい相手と三週間、愛と喜びに満ちた時間を過ごしてきたのだ。しかし、サクサとボザがウトガルドに戻った後、あの悍ましい夕食会の夜以降、ロキは内に引きこもり、それまで目に宿っていた愛情の光は翳り、覆われ、それはまるで何かが――あるいは誰かが――彼に影を落としたかのようだった。

その原因と思われる相手を特定するのは容易かったし、ソーにはこれが理解もできていたが、何が彼を不安にさせているにしても、ロキが彼に話してくれないのではソーにそれを打払う手助けもできず、原因を推測することしかできないのは実に苛立たしかった。

物思いに耽ることに忙しく、ソーは地平線がどういうわけか彼らの方に迫ってきていることに気がつかず、斑頭雁が頭上をガーガーと鳴きながら飛び越え、前方で一気に下降するのを見てからようやく無限に思われた平原が、その実、終わりを告げたことに気がついた。

二人は地面が突き出た所に立っており、眼下では深くギザギザとした渓谷の中に唐突にあら会われた森林が広がり、高原の凍えた風から守られ、生命に溢れかえっていた。単調な草原が続いた後に這いまわる蔦や枝の縺れた木々や谷底を蛇行する川の光景を見ると色の洪水のように感じられた。珊瑚礁の島のように森の海にぽっかりと顔を覗かせる岩の露頭の上に小さな町があった。瓦屋根や塗装された木材の家屋がごちゃごちゃと密集しており、それらの柱や軒から風にはためく色鮮やかな旗がいくつも並んでいる。

掌の中の宝石のように、この町は隠された宝玉であり、ソーの心臓がドキリと興奮気味に飛び跳ねた。このような光景はかつて一度も見たことがなかった。

ロキが鼻を啜る。「私はあそこまで飛べる」彼は言った。「でも、あなたは鎚なくして飛ぶことはできない」

ソーは歯を噛みしめた。今、彼は飛翔する自由と自分の相応しさに対する証明という理由ではなく、ミョルニルが手元に欲しかった。

「ドワーフは空飛ぶ装置を好まない」代わりに彼は告げた。「それにこの辺りにトルパはいない。何らかの道があるはずだ。トンネルかもしれんな」

「かもね」ロキは溜め息をつく。頑固な子供のようなその態度はまるで今この地にいてドワーフを探し求めているのは彼の望みではなかったかのようだ。

「ロキ」ソーは今にも堪忍袋の緒がほつれそうになって、ソーが唸る。

ロキは動かなかったがその表情が和らぎ、しかめっ面が掻き消えた。「ねえ、行こう」どこからともなく笑顔が現れ、彼はソーに寄り掛かった。「どちらがあそこまで辿りつく道を先に見つけられるか、競争だ。私が勝つけどね！」

ソーを宥めるための白々しすぎる態度に、ソーは彼を締め上げようかと思った。謝罪や説明の言葉が何処にも見当たらないことも彼の怒りに油を注ぐ。だが、それでもずっと膨れっ面を見せられるよりは良かったので、ソーは強引に笑みを浮かべると、黙って周囲の探索を始めた。二人を繋ぐ友好的な感情は細く、今にも壊れそうな橋となっていた。

＊＊＊

橋はなく、トンネルもなく、谷底へ続く山道もなかった。

だが、ジップラインがある。

ソーがロキを見やれば、この日初めて彼の目に素直な喜びを見た。

「怖いのか、アスガーディアン？」ロキは言うと、ワイヤーに取り付けられた見るからに脆そうなハーネスに堂々と入っていった。複雑な装置にはドワーフの文字やシンボルが刻み込まれており、ジップラインそのものも必要以上の急角度に設定されているようだった。

「まさか」ソーはニヤリと笑うと、自分の分のハーネスに手を伸ばして試しに引っ張ってみる。どう考えても彼の半分ほどの背丈と細身の搭乗者を想定して設計された装置だったが、なかなか頑丈なようだし、もし壊れたとしてもロキが捕まえてくれるだろう。たぶん。落下するにはかなりの距離だったが。

こうして、彼は虚空に足を踏み出した。

それが彼自身の興奮した叫びなのか、ロキの甲高い楽しげな叫びなのか、それとも耳を掠める強風の音なのかは分からなかったが、キィーっという鋭い音は太い鋼のジップラインを滑り折るうちに背後に置き去りにされた。彼の体重に押され、ドワーフの装置は絹のように滑らかに、そしてありえないほどの高速度で下降していった。飛翔よりは落下に近かったが、そのどちらにも共通する昂揚感が彼を襲い、ソーは歓喜の笑い声を上げては眼下で地面がさざめき、木々の緑、岩の茶色、川の青――そして目前に迫る蜂蜜色の石灰岩の崖。ほんの数分で彼らは渓谷の向こう側に運ばれており、梢の感触を足の裏に感じ、枝葉が足首やふくらはぎを叩き始めたかと思うと、二人は捻じれた石柱を回り込み、突如ぽっかりと大口を開けた洞窟が現れ、その中に投げ込まれていた。

ソーは洞窟の中に激突し、始めてミョルニルを手に取って飛翔した時のように無様な着地をしたが、爆笑していたところにロキも同様に無様に衝突してきた。しかし二人とも互いにしがみついて大声で笑い、着地点の残骸の上で息を切らせては笑いすぎて目に浮かんだ涙を拭っていた。

「この中から出してくれ」ロキは笑いながら革紐を引っ張っているが、網にかかった魚のように完全に絡まってしまっている。ソーがまず自分のハーネスと二人で半壊させた着地台の破片を何とか外すことに成功して彼に手を伸ばしたその時、ロキが鋭く息を吸って叫んでいた。「後ろ！」

ソーは勢い良く振り返ったが、それは最初の一撃が彼の胸板に直接入ることに繋がっただけで、突き倒された彼はそのまま壊れた木材と金属の板の上を滑り、歯車の間に激突して呻き声を上げた。

怪物が嘴を開いて絶叫し、その口から白い雲が勢いよく噴き出してその巨体を覆い隠した。

「蒸気！」熱く、ヒリヒリとする雲の中で姿の見えないロキが洞窟の反対側から叫ぶ。「蒸気機関だ！凍らせられる！」

「やれ！」ソーが叫び返し、立ち上がると獣が再び絶叫したが、それが実は鬨の声でもなんでもなく、蒸気機関を動力として動く機械が内部の高圧を発散するために奏でる機械音だということに気がついた。これは獣ではない――生き物でさえなく、自動装置。明らかにドワーフによって造られた機械であり、彼らの作る全ての物がそうであるように、アスガルドにあるものと比べても圧倒的に高技術のものだった。重々しい動作しか可能でないように見えるが、その実デストロイヤー――これもドワーフからの貢物だった――のように軽やかで易々と動き回り、宝物庫の守り人さながら一意専心を見せてロキに向かっている。

ソーは床に散らばっていた歯車の一つを拾い上げると、鳥の形をした頭部に放り投げた。その目は光り、生き物ではないと言っても、まるで生きているかのように周囲の環境を把握しているようなので、気を引くことはできるはずだ。事実、歯車の衝撃に揺れた自動装置は鞭のように素早く振り向くと、ようやく収まりつつある蒸気の中からソーに向かってきた。床の上でハーネスの残骸に絡まったままのロキがヨトゥンの姿に戻ることも忘れて、そのままの姿で氷の力を呼び起こすために表情を歪めて集中しているのが見える。

果たして、洞窟の中がすでに涼しくなり始めているか？ソーには判然としなかったし、身の内に炎を飼うこのドワーフ製のアーティファクトの動きを止めるだけの氷をロキが呼び出すまでどれほどの時間がかかるかなど見当もつかない。彼に分かるのは蒸気が晴れていくにつれ、相手の姿が良く見えるようになったといことだ。美しく精巧な造りをしたそれは銅と銀に形作られ、鷲の頭に大きく広げられた翼を持ち、胴体と四肢は人の形をしている。鷲の鉤爪は本物のように力強く鋭い。腹部と眼の裏が深いチェリーの色合いに光り、これもまたデストロイヤーの内部にある炎とよく似ている。ただ、それと違って有機物らしさがなく、ギアや歯車が剥き出しになった関節部、リベットやパーツの縫目が明確な、いかにも機械らしい姿をしていた。

そして、巨大だ。洞窟を埋め尽くさんばかりの巨躯でソーとロキに迫ったが、彼はもっと大きなものと戦ったこともある。

ソーはニヤリと笑う。「お前に生きる意思があるならば」と、彼は機械に向かって告げた。「今すぐ降伏することだ」

「本気か？」ロキが言った。その吐息も今や蒸気となって吐き出され、氷の小片に煌めき、霧のように白い。「脅そうとしてるのか？」

「生きるチャンスを与えようとしているだけだ」ソーは言うと、ここしばらくの冒険の旅の間はロキに借り続けている使い古された剣を鞘走りさせた。ロキの氷の魔術によって大気中の水分が吸い取られ、気温が落ちるにつれて腕に鳥肌が立つ。機械の表面に氷がパキパキと音を立てながら這いまわっている。美しく繊細だったが、今のところ役には立っていない。剣の方がまだ使えそうだったし、ソー好みの戦法でもあった。

ソーは突進した。最初の一撃は両手で柄を持ち、全体重を載せて頭上から振り下ろすものだった。思った通り、それは機械の頭部を無傷のままに残して跳ね返り、辺りに火花を散らしただけだった。

「よくやったな」ロキが床の上から述べる。「三重強化シールドを発見したようだ」

「お前、本当に呪文を唱えているのか？それともただ寝そべって観察してるだけか？」ソーは声を張り上げると、彼にぎごちなく掴みかかろうとした鉤爪を避け、また身を捩って突き出された翼の鋭い金属の扇のような羽根から逃れた。随分と活発な怪物ではないか！

ソーは身を低くして一気に前方に跳ぶと、人型の胸部に接近し、肩から体当たりして蒸気を上げる機械人形を力ずくで押し返そうとした。相手の太い腕が掴みかかるにはソーは近すぎる――それは確かな懸念ではあった。なにしろ、一度捕まって鯖折りでもされれば彼にとっていい結果にはならないことは容易に想像できる――それでも、爪を掻きまわして彼を捉えようとしていたし、危険を察知してソーの剥き出しの顔に嘴を突き立てようと首を動かす程度にはうまくプログラムされていた。ソーは更に全身の力を込め、雄牛のような咆哮を上げながら一歩ごと確実に脚を踏み出して巨大な怪物をついに洞窟の壁にぶつかるまで押し返すと、その衝撃はゴングのように辺りに鳴り響いた。

ロキは間違いなくこちらが萎れるような発言をしているようだが、ソーはアスガーディアンの鋼をてことして怪物の頭を薙ぎ落すつもりで、いくつもの歯車が音を立てて回転する頸部に剣を突き立てることに忙しく、聞いてなどいられなかった。剥き出しの可動部品はアーマー装甲に比べると防御力も低く、それは良かったのだが、剣は非常に古く、おそらく安物だったに違いないと彼は思った。期待ほど頑丈ではなかったのだ。

頑固にも剣をガチャガチャとうるさい機械部品の中に突き刺しながら息を切らせたソーは、冷たい空気が肺の中に吸い込まれるのを感じ、それはメカノイドの放つ鈍い熱と奇妙に混じり合った。機械の動きが鈍りはじめ、金属の軋む音がしたかと思うと、氷がその四肢の内部に潜り込み、コアに向かって広がりつつあった。

「あんた聞いてるのか！？」突然、ロキの怒鳴り声がして――ソーが見上げれば機械の頭部にロキが乗っかり、彼を凄い形相で睨み下ろしていた。「信じらんない――」

彼は氷に覆われた拳をソーが剣を突き立てたのとは反対側の頸部に叩きつけると、極度の冷気が金属に噛みついたことで耳を劈くような音が鳴り響き、冬の厳寒に掌握されるにつれバネやコイル、繊細な時計仕掛けの内部が切れては分解していった。

「今だ！」ロキが叫び、機械の動力となっているドワーフの炎を押さえつけようと必死に冷気を発しているため、その顔は歪んでいた。ソーは唸ると勢いをつけて氷に覆われた装甲の胸部に全体重をぶつけ、ついにそれが内部の炎と外部の冷気の軋轢にひび割れる音がした。剣をさらに差し込み、ソーは身を入れてねじ上げる――ロキが軽やかに宙返りしてソーの頭上を飛び越えると同時に、巨大な鷲の頭部が綺麗にもぎ取られ、蒸気が起こって壊れた機械部品がそれに続くと、チェリーのような赤い光が無へと帰した。

ソーの剣は九十度近く折れ曲がり、ぼろぼろに焦げてしまった。それを脇に放ると、彼はロキの腰に片腕を回し、勝利のキスをするために彼を引き寄せた。

「おやおや、ちょっとドラマチックすぎやしないかい」と、背後で声がして、ソーは一瞬で弾かれたように振り返ると、新たな脅威を見定めようとした。

新顔はロキが氷槍を突き出し、ソーが唸ると両手を上げていた。「おっと、落ち着いて」彼女は言った。「言ってみただけだ。何だい、今日はついてないみたいじゃないか、若者よ？」

彼女は分厚い毛皮に身を包み、頭にはフラップを上げて後頭部で結んだ、どことなく円錐型のフェルト帽を載せており、粗い縫い目からは色鮮やかな刺繍をされた布地が顔を覗かせていた。ソーは隣でロキが緊張するのを感じてチラリを彼を見やれば、その目が驚愕に開かれているのが見えた。あまりに驚いた様子を見せないよう、気をつけてはいるようだが。

「長老たちが怒るな、これは」ドワーフは何気なく言う横で、毛むくじゃらのマスチフが身体を振って一瞬巨大な小豆色の毛でできた後光を背負っているように見えた。彼らはでこぼこの洞窟の地面を慎重に進んだ。「門のガーディアンを最後に取り換える必要があったのは、そうだね、八十年以上前のことだからね」

「次は平和的な訪問者を問答無用で攻撃するようなものにしない方がいいんじゃないか」ロキが意地悪く言ったが、ドワーフは笑った。

「あんたたちはギアを破壊した」彼女は言って、着地台とジップラインの終着点の残骸を指し示した。「ガルーダはあんたたちを侵入者と判断したわけだ。盗人。下衆だ」

「お前よくも――」ソーが言いかけたが、ロキが彼をそっと叩いて黙らせた。

「ちょっとした手違いだ」彼は言って、瞳と歯を煌めかせた。「私たちの…正当防衛も」

「そうかい」ドワーフは二人にあからさまに興味津々とした目を向けて言うと、彼女が跨る巨大な犬も同様に二人を見つめていた。ソーはかつて一度だけ、何年も前の祭か何かで山間部のライダーズを見たことがった。そこでは少数部隊が興奮するような騎射や、本人と同等の大きさを持つイヌワシで狩りをする場面を披露していた。あの時、ソーはすっかりそれらの光景に魅了されていたが、アスガーディアンの訪問者のために催された出し物の中の一つに過ぎず、まだ少年だったソーが全てを見終わって得た感想は自分も山マスチフが欲しいという事実だけで、しかも両親に速攻で却下されたのだった。アスガルドの基準でも大型犬であり、目の前のマスチフはソーの腰まで届いている。それはつまり、それに騎乗している人物がまっすぐ彼を見ることができるということだ。

一人と一匹がどのようにして崖を下りてこの洞窟に現れたのかは謎だった。ドワーフの役目に関してははそれほどの謎ではなかったが。

「誰でも通してたら番人とは言えないだろう」彼女は言った。「あたしらはド田舎もいいところにいるんだ。ここらにゃ『平和的な訪問者』なんてのは来ないんだ。で、あんたらは何者なんだい？」

「旅人だ」ソーが短く答える。

「迷子の」ロキがすぐに加えて、相手の警戒心を解くような笑みを見せた。

「そんなのは分かってるよ」彼女はまったく心動かされた様子を見せずに言った。「だけど、ここらはアスガルドから随分と遠い。キラキラしたあんたらの橋から道を間違えて、紅茶とキュウリのサンドイッチでも貰うつもりで顔を出しただけとは思えない」

「それはもちろん」ロキは笑った。「私はシンドリで古代遺物の研究を行っている者で、遺物の一つを使って町と郊外の間にある空間を曲げての瞬間移動が可能だと確信したんだ。それでこちらのヴィダールを誘って私が練習するところを見ていてもらおうとして、まあ…」ロキは前方に身体を傾け、恥ずかしそうな後悔の念を込めて項を手でさすった。「いいところを見せようとして、気がついたら二人ともここにいたんだ」

「信じられない話だね。アスガルドで魔力を持ってるのは女だけだ」

「私はヴァニールの血筋なんだ」ロキは肩をすくめて言う。「少し能力がある程度、ちょっとしたトリックを知ってる。今日は私の限界を良く学んだよ」

「さっきのあれはトリックなんてもんじゃなかった」ドワーフは疑惑の面持ちで言った。ニダヴェリアのドワーフは決してホスピタリティのある人々として有名になったことなどなかったが、ソーはここまで歓迎を受けなかったことはなかった。もっとも、彼はこれまで変装して異境の辺鄙な土地まで出向いたこともなかった。

「予期していなかったとはいえ、ここまで来たのだから」と続けるロキの態度は川石のように滑らかで磨き上げられ、足の下で突然滑るように、不誠実だった。「お前の言う長老方にお会いできないだろうか？これほどに高名な職人たちと魔術について語り合える機会を持てれば感謝しきれないほどだ」

「つまり、あんたらのために働いてくれればってことだろう」ドワーフは鼻を鳴らして言った。「あんたらアスガーディアンはみんな同じだな。まあ、止めはしないよ。争う価値のない仕事だ。あたしは胴体と頭がくっついてるほうがいいね」

「では、お前も門番なのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ドワーフはハッと笑って唾を吐いた。「あたしゃ哨兵だよ、まったく」彼女は軽蔑するように言った。「広域巡回だ。あたしはこのニーマと一晩中歩き回ってたってのに、ナキウサギの一匹もない」

「なら、私たちは互いに幸運だった」ロキは温もりのある声音で言った。「お前は朝食を必要としている。私たちを村に入れてくれれば、ぜひとも盛大なものを用意して御覧に入れよう」

ドワーフは一気に機嫌が良くなった。「そりゃあ、いい！」彼女は言って友好的な腕をロキの一番近い部分に回し、ソーは渋い面持ちでそれが彼の腕と胸の大部分、ちょうど乳首の辺りだということに気がついた。

ドワーフは彼の渋面に気づくと彷徨う手を引き、もう少し落ち着いた様子でロキの肩を叩いた。「あたしはラブテン。よろしくな」

「私はダグフニール、そしてこちらはヴィダールだ」ロキは言うと、優雅な仕草で手を差し出し、少々古風ではあるが非常に適切なドワーフ式の握手をした。

ラブテンは低く口笛を吹くと、熱心にその手を掴んで振った。「こりゃあ、あたしの不作法にゃ目を瞑ってくれや」彼女は言うと、意識はロキに据えたまま、ソーとはおざなりな握手を交わした。「あんたらがこんな紳士的な旅人たぁ思わなかったよ。自分の面倒は見れる上に口もうまいとなりゃ、堪らんね」

「これほど熱心な番人を前にしては、最高峰の敬意を示さねば」ロキは颯爽とした調子で言うと、二人して軽やかに歩を進め、あまりの生意気さに唖然と彼らを凝視して立ち尽くす、痣と汗だらけのソーを置き去りにした。

一瞬後、彼は哀れっぽく笑うと、彼らの後に続いた。これは面白いことになりそうだ。

＊＊＊

ラブテンはすでにソーが推測していた通り、礼儀作法とは程遠い人物で、大通りをまっすぐ進んで二人を鍛冶炉、ほぼすべてのドワーフの集落の中心にある神殿兼市場へと案内した。だが、ドラマチックなことは好きなようで、街中を歩く彼らを興味津々に眺める目に囲まれると、ラブテンは明らかに注目の的になっていることに喜んで、背筋をピンと伸ばして胸を張っており、ニーマまでもが気取って脚を高く上げながら歩き、まるでパレードの戦馬さながらだ。

この地に見られる豪華に刺繍が施された衣服や頭飾りとは大きく異なり、深い色合いのチュニックとレギンスを纏い、髪を結いあげることなく頭部を風に晒した長身な男二人という光景は相当目を引くだろうとソーは思った。人々は道端から、あるいは窓から身を乗り出し、さらには屋根の上によじ登ってまで彼らに質問を投げかけ、ラブテンは声を張り上げてそれらに答えていた。「ガルーダを破壊した」と「洞窟も全壊だ」の言葉が彼女の応答に何度も上り、ソーは恥ずかしげに項に手をやろうとする衝動を抑えた。

こうなると誘導のアミュレットはほとんど効力を失っていたが、人々の注意をどちらかというとロキの方に向けることには成功しているようで、ラブテンや他の者たちはほとんどの話題を彼だけに振っていた――それは奇妙な体験であり、居心地悪いことに、父と共にいる時を思わせた。

ありがたいことに、ラブテンが二人を長老衆の前へと案内する間、群衆は鍛冶炉の外に留まったのだが、彼らの騒めきはまだ聞こえ、まるで今にも嵐が沸き起こるかのように期待に満ちていた。

「ダグフニールとヴィダールだ」ラブテンが宣言すると、談議をしていた――あるいは噂話だろうか、とても分かりにくい――五人の老婆がグループから離れ、ソーとロキをじろじろと眺めやった。

「何の用じゃ？」中でも一番年老い、一番機嫌の悪そうな老婆が口を開き、その黄金と柿色のローブは彼女の横幅を背丈と同じくらいに見せていた。おそらく、この地の山の女王だろうとソーは踏んだ。分厚い靴底と羽根のように広がる巨大な頭飾りのおかげでソーの顎ほどの背丈があり、だいたいその辺りを睨みつけている。

ロキは微笑んだ。「崇高なる長老衆」彼は口を開き、ソーはロキがすらすらと綺譚を紡ぎ、先程ラブテンに告げた話にさらに尾鰭をつける間、ぼんやりと考え事をするのだった。なぜ二人の名前以外の詳細まで偽る必要があるのか分からない。ここへは交易目的で訪れたと話したところで問題があるとは思わなかったが、ロキの好きにさせてやる。ソーは近いうちにアスガルドへ戻る手筈となっていたし、ニダヴェリアのこんな辺境の地に再び訪れることがあろうとは考えにくい。楽しげに悪戯に興じるロキの方が、頑固に拗ねるロキより余程良かった。

「ふむ」山の女王が言って、プルーンを舐めているかのように唇を酸っぱげに歪めている。「あのガルーダを作るのに五年はかかったんじゃが」

「どうか私どもの真摯な謝罪を受け入れてください」ロキが言った。「ですが、困ったことに金銭はあまり持ち合わせておりません。お詫びに、そして新たな友好を育むためにも、何か私たちにご奉仕できることはありませんか？」

「口のうまい奴じゃな」と、他の長老が連れを肘でつつきながら言った。

山の女王の目が光った。「ほう」と彼女は言って突き刺すような眼差しをソーに向けた。「折よく、重いもんを運ぶ手助けがあればと思っていたところでな…」

ソーは溜め息をついた。

「でも、あたしの朝食が先なんだろう？」ラブテンが大声で口を挟み、カサガイのようにロキの横に引っ付いた。「約束されたんだ」

「わかった、わかった」女王がピシャリと告げる。これほど醜悪な態度を取る女がその座に選挙で選ばれた理由がソーには見当もつかない。「ヤーラへよく来た、旅人よ。まずは腹ごしらえじゃな」

＊＊＊

渋々とはいえ、正式に歓迎されると、それはまったく見劣りするものではなかった。彼らの前に用意されたご馳走は一人分の量こそソーが普段慣れているものより少なかったが、アスガルドの宴会に見劣りしない。高原に生い茂る畑はないかもしれなかったが、秋の王国は豊穣であり、その民衆は貿易に長け、ナッツのローストや梅干し、濃厚なチーズや杜松酒、ソーセージや豚の脚肉の塩漬けにたっぷりと塗られたチャツネや様々なソース、菓子パン、パイにジャムが一つまみの砂糖を振りかけた濃厚なクリームと共に並べられた。

ロキは新しい食べ物を一つひとつ吟味した。今でも彼は新しい料理に対して慎重であり、アシールの舌に感じる不思議な味覚に慣れていなかった。ここにアスガーディアンの口に合わない料理は見当たらないので、ソーは彼の好きにさせて自分は威勢よくガツガツと食事をし、皿を一つ平らげる度にげっぷをして謝意を示した。皴だらけの長老たちは彼が目の前に出された皿を平らげ、ロキの到底礼儀正しいとは言えないちまちまとした食べ方を誤魔化すように、彼が嫌がってソーの皿に載せた分も含めて食べる様子を見て好意的に頷いていた――それもデザートの時間になって、ロキが指先についた粉砂糖をそっと舐めた時までだった。その後はソーの皿から甘味を全て盗もうとするロキとの間に大乱戦が繰り広げられるのだった。

皿が片付けられ、感謝の言葉も捧げられると、ソーは瞬きする間もなく急き立てられて、ジンパと名乗った大柄のドワーフに引き渡された。彼女の組まれた腕はソーと比べても遜色ないほどの筋肉に覆われ、鍛冶炉長の非公式ユニフォームである多色の縞模様をした革エプロン、爪先部分が鉄に覆われたブーツ、そして常に焼け焦げた眉をしていた。

「頭ぁ気ぃつけろ」彼女はソーの頭蓋骨が低い梁に勢い良くぶつかる瞬間に言った。ヤーラの儀式に使われるような場所はどの種族でも入れるほどの大きさがあったが、仕事場は狭く散らかっており、まったくもってアスガーディアンに優しくなかった。「ああ、こりゃあいい」彼女は小声とは言い切れない声音で呟いた。「こっちに来てもらおうか、ひょろ長。うちらにゃあ仕事が山積みだ」

ロキは、実に謎だったが、償いの力仕事からうまく逃げおおせ、鍛冶炉の中心にある明るい広間で快適に腰かけ、長老たちと快活に談話しているようで、正直邪魔者以外の何ものでもないラブテンが彼の隣で影となってくっついている。隅の方に追いやられたソーは身を屈め、注意して進まねばならなかった。ジンパは彼の尻を叩いて彼を急かし、ソーはかなり真剣に如何に酷い目に遭わされているか示すために、ここで喧嘩を始め、ロキの髪を掴んで引きずり出してやろうかと思った。

「どうした、色男。これまで働いたことがねぇってのか？」彼女は怒鳴り、二人で建物から出て梯子を上りはじめる。それはソーの体重で恐ろしいほど曲がった。

「もう一度俺に触ってみろ、お前は壁を突き抜けることになるぞ」ソーは明るく言って屋根の上に登り切ると、続いて上がってきたジンパは勢いよく彼を罵ったが、渋面を浮かべた顔に一瞬だけ笑みを見せて白い歯を閃かせていた。中央の梁に固定されたからくりにすでに取り掛かっていた六人のドワーフが彼らをじっと見つめている。

「よっぽど自信があるようだな」彼を野次ると、彼女はゴーグルで目を覆って発火装置を手に取り、ソーは彼女の信頼を得たと確信した。「こうしよう――これから数時間あたしについてろ。そしたらあんたが筋肉と呼ぶその仔犬の脂肪みてぇな腕に本当に力があるか見てやろう。あたしとこの子らについてりゃあ、あたしのガルーダを壊したことを許してやろう。どうだ？」

「決まりだな」ソーは言うと、仕事に取り掛かった。

＊＊＊

数時間後、彼は称賛と罵倒と『必要なことがあれば何でも言いなよ、色男』の声を耳にこだまさせながら広間に戻った。ヤーラの風習を見たりジンパとそのチームと軽口を叩いたりしてこの日をなかなか楽しむことができたソーは、一日中ロキの態度が悪かったので、それに罪悪感を覚えるようなことはしなかった。とはいえ、もう充分楽しんだので、そろそろロキを回収して直ちにヨトゥンヘイムへ、もう嘘や誤認に導く必要もなく、互いの存在を楽しむことのできる場所へと戻りたかった。

しかし、先程と比べ、広間は随分と暗い雰囲気になっており、ラブテンと長老衆の姿はなく、ロキと山の女王だけが、ロキのカワウソの革袋の中身に関して静かだが激しく口論していた。明らかに、ロキの用事は終わっていないようだ。

ロキは正直な苛立ちの溜め息をついた。「ある物を製造して貰いたかったんですが――シンドリのドヴェルグがそれを不可能だと、彼らの能力をはるかに超えるものだと言われたのです」

女王は鼻を鳴らした。「若人よ、そんなに誇張する必要はない。わしに見せてみなさい」

ロキは何かを――否、二つの物、小さく暗い色合い、そして金属製の何かを彼女に手渡した。ソーは首を伸ばしてそれをよく見てみたが、大したものには見えなかった。中身をくりぬかれた釘が二本、何かで満たされている…塵？粉だろうか？

彼女の頭が弾かれたように動く。「こりゃあ古い魔術じゃ。これは――」

「私が自分で設計した物です」ロキが宥めるように告げる。「懸念されるようなものではありません。これはある人への贈り物にするつもりなのです。新しい場所へ赴く際に、その者の安全を約束するお守りです」

女王は目を眇めた。「これをどう使うかはあんた次第じゃ」彼女は鋭く言った。「だが、こりゃあ簡単に製造できるモンでもない。どうやって対価を払うつもりじゃ？」

「対価を決めるのは職人の方では？」ロキは僅かに笑みを崩して言った。

「これにはせんわ」彼女は陰気に言った。「同種交換じゃ、アスガーディアン。わしに割り合うように、お前さんは何をくれる？」

ロキの笑みが凍りついた。「何が欲しいと？」彼は言う。「金銭は僅かしか持ち合わせがありません。あなたの利益になる何かをしましょうか？何らかの奉仕を？連れと私はなかなかの冒険者でもあります。私たちにできることでしたら、何なりと」

ソーはまたも肉体労働に送り出されることに顔をしかめたが、ロキは彼に懇願するような顔を見せてきた。だが、その甲斐はなかった。

「あんたは嘘つきだし、おそらくもっと悪いものじゃ」というのが、女王の素早い返事であった。「あんたのような輩と繋がりを持つのはご免だ。だめだ、若人よ。わしがこん力をあんたにやるっちゅうなら、あんたもわしに力をくれるべきじゃ」彼女の手が素早く突き出され、骨ばった指がソーの喉元に突き付けられた。「こやつのタリスマンを貰おうか」

ソーは反射的に手を上げて母に貰ったペンダントを覆い隠した。「駄目だ」彼は言った。「これを対価に払うことはできない」

「これも同じじゃ」彼女は言って、手に載せた奇妙な品を揺らした。「ここは市場じゃない。これは重さと価値の見合ったモンとしか交換できん。そして、お前さんの生白い友人がわしに作ってほしいとねだっとるモンに見合うんは、あんたら二人が持ってるモンの中じゃあその綺麗な首飾りしかない」

「頼む」ロキは言って彼に向き直った。「約束するから――」

「駄目だ」ソーはきっぱりと言った。「どういうことなのかきちんと話してもらう」

「話す」ロキはソーと女王に不安げな眼差しを交互に送りながら言った。「あなたには全てを話す。だけど、今は早くこれを作ってもらわないと、時間切れになってしまう」

「駄目だ」ソーは再び言った。「これは母上が作ってくれたもの――俺への贈り物を作るために誰かに渡せるようなものではない。だいたい、俺はまだこれが必要だ――お前の故郷に戻った時に」

「支払いがないのなら、こちらも働く必要はない」女王は告げると、釘をロキに押し返した。ロキはダガーのように鋭くソーを睨みつけたが、ソーは動かされない。

「では、支払はない」ロキが一拍置いて言った。「ですが、賭けはどうでしょう？」

「ほう。言ってみろ」女王が言った。ドワーフの賭け事に対する情熱は広く知られており、勝利する傾向も知られている。

「謎解きはいかがでしょう」ロキが提案した。「私たちはペンダントを、そしてあなたは私のタリスマンに魔法をかけることを賭けとする。謎かけは互いに三問、勝者が全てを得る」

「なぜ、わしがそんなものに乗ると？」女王が鼻で嗤い、ソーは内心怒りを覚えながら彼女に同意して頷いた。

「挑戦の為」ロキはニコリと笑って言った。「そして、この場での嘘つきは私ではないためです。これは簡単な術のはず。なにしろ、下準備はすべて私が行ったのですから。あなたにしてほしいことはひとつ。ただ術の本質を器に結び付けることだけ。確かにあなたの言う通り、いざ作れば決して小さなことではない。ですが、事実、これはあなたの力を一瞬使うだけで完成する。躊躇するのは恐れているからだ」

「口に気をつけろ」女王が顔を赤らめて言った。

「あなたは怖がっている」ロキはもう一度、ゆっくりと一言ずつ明瞭に告げた。「そして、恐怖はあなたを貪欲にさせている。些細なリスクに対し、大きな対価を求めている。そして、欲に目がくらんで愚かになっている。もしもこの製造に手を貸したことで報復があるのならば、強力なアスガーディアン魔術のかけられた魔品を支払いとして受け取っていては、あなたの責任は増すだけでは？これはただの遊戯、ほんの余興であったと、何が作られているのか、その規模を知らなかったと言える方が安全だとは思わないのですか？」

「なんとふざけた言い草か」女王が反論したが、怒り心頭になり、足場が悪くなっていた。「口を気をつけろと言った」

ロキは相手を馬鹿にしたように大袈裟な辞儀をした。「この魔術を施してもらう代わりに、私は持てる金銭と宝石類の全てを差し出しました」彼は言った。「ですが、あなたはこれを断った。道端の行商人ではないとは、あなたの言葉。あなたはこの女王国の王、有名でも特徴あるわけでもないこの国は安全安心の…ああ、でもそれは過去の話。我々があなた方の門番を一瞬で破壊する前までのこと。では、他の防衛機構がしっかりしており、外部の者がそれらをろくに経験していないのは良いことです」

彼はチラリとソーを見やり、女王も視線を追って唐突に警戒心も露わにソーを見た。彼はたった今、それらの防衛機構の補修と点検を手伝ってきたばかりだ。

「あなたの言う通りかもしれません」ロキが言った。「何故、このような賭け事に乗る必要があるのか。あるいは、我々はここを去って隣国にでも話を持ち掛けるべきかもしれません。彼らとの交渉でもっと良い条件を出せるでしょうから」

女王は罵詈雑言を口にしていたが、ロキの脅しは効果的だ。もっとも、それはソーがヤーラの敵国にこの国の防衛機構について知り得たことを暴露することが前提だ。ロキは彼がそのようなことなどしないと分かっているはず――しかし、女王は彼のことを何も知らない。この、ソーの評判や責任などひとつもないヴィダールについては、何も。

「私はできれば友好関係を続けたい」ロキは滑らかに告げる。「ですから、もう一度訊きます。友好的な賭けはいかがか？些細な魔具を作っていただけないか？何も差し出すことなく、あなたにこれを強要することで侮辱することなどできません」

女王は鋭く首肯した。「謎解き三問じゃ」彼女は食いしばった歯の間から搾り出す。「最初に間違った答えを出すか、謎を解けなかった者が負ける」

「いいでしょう」ロキが言った。

「待て」ソーが口を挟む。「お前は何か忘れていないか、友人よ。俺はまだこの賭けに同意していないぞ」

ロキは一瞬彼に純粋な怒りの眼差しを据えていたが、すぐに冷静に戻る。「どうした？」彼は小さく笑って言った。「危険な橋は渡りたくないと？」

「欺瞞の橋は渡りたくないんだ」ソーは静かに、一言ずつ冴え渡るように明確に言ったが、ロキはピクリとも動かなかった。

「おお、なんと大袈裟な」ロキは軽やかに言ったが、目は爛々と燃え盛っている。「本当に、これほど信用がなかったとは、傷ついてしまうな。私は負けない、親愛なる友よ。だけど、あなたのためだけに二つ目の賭けもしてはどうだろう、ん？もし、私が負ければ、今度はあなたがこちらの女王陛下に挑戦して勝ち取るか、さらに誠実な力仕事でもして取り戻してはどうだ？」

ソーは渋々と彼ら三人の中で唯一この状況に対する憎悪を少しも隠そうとしていない女王に向き直った。「わしに選択肢はあるのかえ？」彼女は低く言った。「いいじゃろう、ブロンディ。わしが勝てば、お前さんにその綺麗な首飾りを好きな方法で取り戻すのを許そう。だが、この最初の賭けは別だ、詐欺師め。わしを謎解きで負かさぬ限り、貴様の魔具を完成することはない」

ソーは居心地が悪くて仕方なかった。だが、ロキは退く様子を見せないし、ソーは彼の編み上げた迷路のような偽りの中で迷い、実際ここで何が起こっているのかはっきりとは分からないままだった。今はただこの場の状況を収め、ロキを安全に非難できる場所であるヨトゥンヘイムへ戻ることだったが、そこへたどり着く早道はこの馬鹿げた茶番をさっさと終わらせることしかないようだ。

「いいだろう」彼は言った。

「わしが先に謎を出す」女王も早く終わらせてしまいたいようで、口を開いた。

「お好きにどうぞ」ロキが猫撫で声を上げる。

女王が問題を出すと、言語そのものも変わったようで、一言一言が鋭く区切られ、さらに訛りが重くなった。幼少時の体験から、ソーはこれに覚えがあった。彼女はドワーフの上級語に切り替え、オールスピークがそれに反応して可能な限り古風な言語に調節しているのだ。

「灰溜に眠るは何者ぞ。石よりのみ弾き出さるる其は何者ぞ。父も母もおらぬ貪欲なる魔物――さて彼は生くことを望む」

「火だ」ロキは間髪入れずに答えた。「炉に隠された炎は火打石から弾き出される」

「そうだ」女王は嬉しげでなく言った。

ロキはもっとも美しい笑みを浮かべて自分の問題を出した。「私のご主人様はその頭を私の中、奥深くにまで突っ込んで、一番狭いところまで押し上げるのがお好き。美しく着飾ってはいても、これが私の運命。私を所持する者が強壮である限り、荒々しいもので腹いっぱいにされることが。私は何？」

ソーは鋭く息を呑んだが、女王は面白くもなさそうに吠えるような笑い声を上げた。

「兜だ、洒落者め」彼女は厳しく言った。「使い古された謎だ」

「ええ、その通り」ロキは滑らかに言った。「でも、適切な時にはとても面白いことになります。お互いに一点ずつ、残るは二問。あなたの番です」

女王は彼を睨みつける。「あららかに彼は音を奏づ。以前も通りしこはき道を今日も進む。二つの口が彼にはあり、あららかなる口づけせば、黄金にのみ歩む」

「これまた古典的な」ロキは言葉に軽蔑の色を載せて言った。「金細工職人の鎚ですね」

女王はぎくしゃくと頷いた。ロキは微笑み、唇に指を当てて深い思考に沈む振りをした。

「男の腰近くには衣類に隠された奇妙なものがぶら下がっている。その頭には穴がある。それは硬くて強く、それをしっかりと扱えば褒美を得る。彼が衣服を膝上高く持ち上げれば、ぶら下がるそれの頭で、かつて何度も埋めたことのある口を開けた穴に挿れるのだ」

ソーは彼の喉を閉めてやろうかと思った――こういう問題ばかりを挙げるつもりか？――だが女王はただ軽蔑を込めて言った。

「鍵だ」と彼女が言えば、ロキは無垢な様子でコクリと首肯するのだった。

女王は長いこと黙り込み、皴だらけの手を開閉させていたが、ついに口を開き、オールスピークを使うソーは複雑な古代の言語を解析するのに苦労した。「デリングの扉の前に立ち、我はなでふ驚きを目にしけむ？いきいきと二つに割かれ、併せて息もなく、傷の枝杖に沸かすなり」

ロキは黙り込んで再び唇に指を当て、眉間にしわを寄せて思考した。「これは」と彼は、ちょうど女王の顔に笑みが浮かび始めた時に言った。「鍛冶師のふいごだ。二つに割かれているし、息はないが風を吹いて沸かす」

女王は怒りの唸りを上げた。ソーのペンダントの安全は確保された。だが、ロキにはもう一つ謎かけが残っていた。

「よく、私に突き立てようとするものに対して、私は大きく開いて、輪を絡めた硬いものに私を強く押しつける。背後から貫かれれば、夜中にご主人様が望むものを与えようと私は押し返す。私は何？」

ソーは僅かに喉が詰まった。女王は心底嫌悪感に満ちた眼差しをロキに据えていた。「膣だ」ついに、彼女は言った。少なくとも、ソーにはそう聞こえた。口の中で呪いの言葉に聞こえる。

「残念ながら、違います」ロキは勝利に欣然として言った。「答えは鍵穴。誰もが同じく答えを間違えます」

女王は正直に言えば今にも人を殺しそうな顔をしており、ソーは肩を張り、戦ってこの場を切り抜けるべく身構えた。そもそも、その必要があること自体に静かに怒りを燃やす。これまでにも幾つかこのような喧嘩に発展したことはあったが、ここまであからさまに対立を促し、そのためだけに暴力に頼ったことなど――

彼は自制心を働かせ、ありがたいことに女王も同じようにした。年老いた彼女自身は大した脅威になるとは思えなかったが、間違いなく、扉や壁飾りの向こうに大勢のドワーフが控え、予測不可能な訪問者たちを監視していることだろう。

「さて」ロキは明るく楽しげに言った。「それでは魔術に取り掛かりましょうか？」

＊＊＊

最終的に、いざ女王が先程よりロキの饒舌を快く思わない長老衆を呼び戻すと、それほどの時間はかからなかった。彼らがどこまで会話の内容を聞いていたのか、そして彼らのうちどれ程が影や角に隠れて様子を見ていたのか、ソーには分からなかったが、敵意も露わな空気が漂っていたので、この地を去ることが待ち遠しかった。

ロキと老婆たちは彼の集めた材料とやらを取り囲んで何やら複雑な作業をしており、その間ソーは目に見えない視線を幾つも感じ、突然のようにあまりに多くの事柄に意識を向けねばならなくなり、部屋の中を歩き回っていた。背後でシフやホーガン、あるいはファンドラルが溜め息を漏らし、緊張した対立を収めようと試みるところ、ソーが戦闘の意欲に駆られて乱闘に身を投じたことで台無しにしてしまったことは、これまで何度あったことだろう？ソーが敵に殴りかかる衝動を抑えきれなかったために、何度ヴォルスタッグの意図的なユーモアや友好的な態度を無駄にしてきただろうか？

ロキの戦いは武器ではなく頭脳を使うようだったが、彼はたった今これまでソーがしてきたように、薄っぺらい理由で対立を引き起こし、それはソーを果てしなく怒らせた。特に、彼自身は良くも悪くもドワーフに対して何の目的も興味も持っていなかったというのに、この状況に引きずり込まれたのだから。果たして、これまで友人たちは彼に対しこれほどの怒りを抱えながらも口を噤んできたのだろうか？

ああ、その通りだ、と彼は思い、少し恥ずかしく思った。彼は何度もシフの厳しく荒々しい言葉を身を持って経験してきたが、彼女の良識に耳を傾けたことなどほとんどない。彼らがどれほど躊躇しても、どのような状況下においても彼を支え助けることを分かっていたので、彼はこれまでずっとその事実に賭けてきたのだ。ロキの企みにソーが従い、計画が台無しになった時にソーが身を挺して彼を守るだろうことへの軽率な自信とそれほど違うだろうか？

どちらにしろ、安全な場所まで逃げ切ってから考えておくべきことだろう――だが、その前にまずは彼とロキの間で話し合わねばならない。

少なくとも、ロキはひとつ真実を語っていた。作業そのものはたいして時間のかかるものではなかった。だが一旦、ロキがソーに血を少し分けてくれと頼んできたことで中断された。これにはソーも愕然とし、忍耐も擦り切れる寸前にまで来ていたが、唯一この時だけはロキも協力的に説明するのだった。それは守護の魔術の一部に過ぎないのだと、二人が『探険』に使う数滴の血となんら変わらず、ソーの『特質』のために、絶対に必要不可欠なのだと、そう説明した。この曖昧な解説にドワーフらは満足しなかったが、ソーには彼の言わんとしたことを汲み取ることができていた。

長老衆がどことなく躊躇いがちにロキの言葉が正しいのだとソーを説得する間に、ロキ自身が先に己の血を数滴加えた。この魔術は呪いではなく、またはソーを害するものでも操ろうとするものでもないのだと、長老衆は説明する――そもそも、そのような観念をソーが持ったこと自体、彼らは驚いているようだった。

「いいだろう」最終的にソーはさっさと茶番を終わらせるために言った。「早くしてくれ」

ロキは慎重に血を九滴だけ零し、それらが釘以外に触れることのないよう気を付けて、この作業ばかりはドワーフの誰にも関わらせようとはしなかった。一滴も無駄になることなく、床に落ちることもなく、ドワーフたちの手に落ちることがないように計らったのだ――僅かな慰めとでも言うべきか。

それからまた複雑な道具や技術を用いてしばらくすると、作業が終わりを告げた。

「素晴らしい」ロキが宣言し、性急に完成品を革袋に納めると、さっそく踵を返していた。「感謝する」

「素晴らしい」女王は苦々しく返し、その背後には長老衆が集まって彼らを睨みつけていた。彼女が手招きをすると、驚いたことにラブテンが都合よく柱の裏から身を剥して彼らの下へ駆けつけたが、その表情は硬く、拳は握られていた。おそらく、彼女はずっとそこに隠れており、一部始終を見ていたのだろう。それでは、またも友好的であった人物を一人失ったことになる。

「彼女がお前たちを案内する」女王が吐き捨てるように言った。「だが、行く前にこれだけは真実を教えてもらおうか。貴様は何もんだ？本当は？」

ロキはソーを見やり、それから肩越しに振り返った。「私はロキ」彼は言った。「アスガルドのロキ」

「その名を忘れはせんぞ」女王は誓い、その唇には嘲笑を、そして眼差しには闇を宿していた。

＊＊＊

再びマスチフに騎乗したラブテンは二人を連れ、張り出した木の枝葉に隠され、深いクレバスや洞窟の中を縫うように出入りする谷底の道を案内し、やがて再び高原に出た。その間、ロキはずっとだんまりを決め込んでおり、ソーもまた会話を持つような気分ではなかった。

ロキはラブテンに別れの挨拶をするだけの言葉は発したが、ドワーフは先の好意的な感情を全て失ったようで、不明瞭な声で唸るだけの返事をしていた。ロキは無関心を装い、ソーがついてきていることを確かめようともせず、顎を突き上げ、背筋をピンと伸ばして到着地点へと歩み始めた。

ソーはきびきびとした調子で別れの会釈をしたが、ラブテンは彼が目の前に来た時にその腕を掴んだ。

「あれが見えるか？向こうに？」

ソーは目を眇める。遠い向こうにぼんやりとした影の焦点が合うなり、アスガルドの基準からすれば小さいが、ぼさぼさとした毛皮と大きくふさふさとした耳を持つ熊の姿になった。

「熊のことか？」

ラブテンは唸った。「で、その左には？」

ソーがもう一度目を凝らすと、やはり熊しか見えなかったが、見られていることを感知したのか、熊はよろめきながら後足で立ちあがり、大気に向かって鼻をひくつかせた。アスガルドのものと比べ、随分と神経質でもあるようで、すぐに四足に戻ると不思議に身体を揺らすような歩調で足早に去っていき――ああ！そしてその背後に続いて軽やかに駆けるのは、四角い顎に歪んだ訳知りの笑みを湛えた狐であった。

「ある者はあいつらがパートナーだと言う」あり得そうもない組み合わせが地平線の向こうへ消える中、ラブテンが言った。「狐はどこへでもあいつについて行く。それも、熊には、たとえ地面が凍りついていても、ナキウサギを掘り出す力があるからだ。狐は熊と並べば力のない弱虫だ。だから熊は巣穴の片側へ行くだろう？それで狐は反対側の出口に向かう。熊に驚いて逃げ出した兎に狐が噛みつくんだ――パクパクってね！」

「効果的な戦略だな」ソーは要点を待ちながら言った。

「そりゃ、狐にとっちゃな」彼女は答え、顔を半分ソーから背けた。「狐は簡単に食べ物にありつけるわけだ。だけど、あたしゃあいつが熊と獲物を分け合うところを見たことがない。熊に食べる物が何もなくてもだ。あいつらがパートナーだと言う奴らはいるが、あたしはそうは思わない。あたしはあの狐は盗人で、熊は愚者だと思う」

「あるいは、狐は食事以外のものを熊に提供することができるのかもしれない」ソーは面白くなく、きつい口調で言った。「お前だって四六時中彼らの行動を見ているわけじゃない」

ラブテンは痰を吐き出した。「盗人は盗人だ」彼女は言う。「他に何であれ、そいつを信用はできない。そして、最終的に報いを受けるのは、必ず愚者の方だ」

ソーはこれに怒りを見せたが、彼女はすでに立ち去るべく踵を返していた。「気を付けることだね」マスチフが斜面を下り始めると、彼女は肩越しに叫んだ。「今日という日は簡単には忘れ去られることはない」

「ああ」ソーは怒りに身を固くして言った。「忘れることはない」

＊＊＊

ヨトゥンヘイムに戻ると、空は暗雲が立ち込め、今にも雪が降りそうだった。風はそよ風程度のものだったが、悪天候の接近を予言する鋭さがあり、良識ある者ならば来たる嵐から身を守り、温かで乾いたウトガルドへと急いで戻るだろう。

秘密の通路を出たとたん、ロキはアシールの姿と上機嫌の装いを一気に取り落し、勢いよく彼を振り返った。「この馬鹿！」彼は噛みつくように言った。「自分勝手で脳の足りない卑劣漢め！どうして私を助けなかった？そのつまらない首飾りを失う危険などなかったのに！」

「俺だと！？」ソーは怒り心頭に怒鳴り返した。「あれは一体何だったんだ！偽りと虚言！お前はお大事な道具を手に入れるためだけに女王国一つの恨みを買ったんだぞ！」

「道具か」ロキは喜びの窺い知れない笑みを浮かべて言った。「素晴らしい。全部あんたが私からの贈り物を欲しがったから、馬鹿げたアシールの交際とやらのためにやったのに！」

「俺は好意の証をと言ったんだ――お前の髪飾りの宝石でも、腕輪でも、何もなくてもよかったんだ！俺は構わなかった！」

「構う！でないと、初めからあんな大事にはしなかったし、あの忌々しいスリッパ――」

「俺はお前に贈り物をして、正式に交際を申し込もうと、どれだけお前を大切に思っているか示そうとしたのに、全て投げ返されるとはな！初めから何もしなければ良かった！」

「ああ、そうだ、何もしなければ良かったんだ！あんたが愛と呼ぶ感情の深さがこの程度だったのなら！」

「何だと？」ソーが言った。「待て、お前まさか――俺を試していたのか？俺の愛を？」

「そして何たる証拠を与えられたのだろう！」ロキは唾を吐き、頬にプラムの色が二つ点った。「あんたは私が欺瞞に満ちていると責め立てた！」

「お前は俺に嘘をついた」ソーは低く、憤怒の声音で言った。「俺を利用し、あの地で出会った全ての者たちの前で愚者のように扱った。お前の奴隷のように、まるで――俺はお前の道具ではない」苦々しく告げる。「何かと交換できるような物ではない。俺がお前を愛していないのだとお前は言うが、今日俺を侮辱したのはお前の方だ。俺が疑問に感じるのは、むしろお前の愛だ」

「分かってた」ロキは直ちに言って、鋭く手を動かした。「分かってた！やっぱりあんたは不実な犬だった。いつ私から顔を背けるかと思っていた。あんたの誓いは空気に過ぎない、聞こえはいいが重みのない綺麗な言葉だけ――あんたに名誉はない、オーディンソン！あんたは私を捨て去って――」

「違う！」ソーは大声を張り上げ、彼の言葉を遮った。「その戯言を今すぐやめろ！」

ロキは苦々しく笑うと、瞳に溜まった涙が煌めいた。「嘘つき」彼は言う。「あんたは甘ったれた子供のように、すぐに新品のオモチャに飽きて捨てるんだ」

怒りがソーの中で沸き起こった。これら侮辱の言葉に耐えることはできない。

風が強くなり、怒りに満ちた唸り声を上げてロキの長い髪を掻き乱し、ソーのチュニックの裾を引っ張った。頭上の空は真っ黒に染まり、薄暗い日中の明りをさらに暗くし、ソーは腹の中で奇妙な圧力が増し、肩まで痺れたような感覚が広まり、来たる嵐を予感させた。

「ここにいる甘やかされたガキは俺じゃない」彼は食いしばった歯の間から、強風の中でも聞こえるように声を張り上げた。「無意味な言葉に関して癇癪を起しているのは俺じゃない！」

「無意味な言葉？あんたはそう思っているのか？だとしたら、見た目以上に愚かなのだな、オーディンソン」

「俺にそのような口を利くな」ソーは低い声で忠告した。「これ以上俺を挑発するんじゃない」

「さもないと、何だ？」ロキは身を乗り出して言った。その顔には笑みが貼り付けられているが、瞳はまだ涙を称えている。「何をすると？私を殴る？痛めつける？あんたの拳を使えば私が沈黙するとでも？それがあんたの本性か？」

「違う」ソーが言った。彼はそんな男ではない。恨みを晴らすため、あるいは名誉を守るためならばロキと戦うことは厭わない。彼は確かにロキを対等な者として見ており、それはそういうことでもあるのだから。シフやウォリアーズ・スリーと殴り合いに発展したことは過去にもあったし、そうなる度に彼らは友情を損なうことなく憤懣を晴らすことはできた。ロキの酷薄な態度はホルムギャング(一騎打ち)で迎え撃つに相応しいものだと、ユミルでも言うだろう。ソーは名誉を守るため、些細な侮辱にも手を上げたことはある。だが、この口論に勝つために手を上げることなどありえなかった。

「何故？」と言ったロキは、危険なほどソーに近づいている。「私を脅したのはあんがた初めてだとでも思っているのか？あんたより大きなヨートゥンにもっと酷い言葉を向けられたことは、もっと酷い扱いを受けたことはあるし、そいつらはすぐにイヴィジャだってフリームスルスと互角に戦うどころか、もっと腕が立つことを知ることになった。やってみろ、雷神。あんただってすぐに仰向けに倒してやる」

「今お前と争いはしない」ソーは唸った。「だが、それはお前が何であるか。それが理由ではない。お前が誰であるか。これが理由だ。お前は俺のスヴァスで俺はお前を愛している――お前は確かに扱いにくい馬鹿野郎かもしれないが、こんな風に傷つけることはしない」

「臆病者め」ロキは嘲り、ソーはすでにそれが来ることを半分予期していたので、視界の隅で動きがあると直ちに身を躱し、顔面に迫ったロキの拳を避けた。次の一撃は確実に予期していたので、先に手を伸ばし、ロキの両腕を掴んで押さえつけ、ロキの両脇に押しとどめた。ロキは唸り声を上げながらもがき、彼の手の中で身を捻り、なんとかソーの脛に鋭い蹴りを喰らわせた。ひどく沁みるような痛みで、ソーがチラリと脚に目を向けるとロキが彼を引っ掻いたのだと知った。引っ掻いたのだ！

視線を逸らしたのは間違いだった。ロキの頭突きを喰らったソーは一瞬眩暈がして、純粋な驚きが次の一連の攻撃を許した。彼の手が僅かに緩んだとたんにロキは自由になり、またも蹴りを繰り出してソーの鳩尾にその踵がめり込み、彼の息を奪うほど強烈な一撃となった。ソーは二つに折れたように前屈みになって息を呑んだが、顔を守るために両腕を上げるだけの意識はあったので、ロキのジャブは弾かれた。

ロキは後退する。ソーは激しく呼吸しながら体勢を整え、彼をまっすぐ見返した。多くの感情がロキの顔をソーが把握しきるにはあまりに速く旋風のように駆け抜たかと思うと、直後には歯を剥き出しにして再び攻勢に出た。彼は素早く柔軟で嫌に狡猾であり、ソーは実際に殴り返すことを拒否しているために非常に不利な情勢にあった。

殴り返してやりたい。ああ、まったく、そうしてやりたい――この怒りと憤懣を収め、ロキに少しは反省させ、二人の間にある緊張した空気を払拭するために。だが、これは間違っているように感じる。これは殴り合うことでスッキリするような争いではない。今ロキを殴り返せば、それは二人の間の力比べになることなく、もっと薄暗い何か、ロキが内心で抱えている葛藤から生まれる何かに変貌してしまうだろう。ソーは王宮の中で、兵士に囲まれて育った。怒りに任せて発展した喧嘩と絶望から生まれる凶暴性の違いは分かっていた。

このため、彼は防御に専心し、ロキが繰り出す罰を黙って受け止め続け、それは彼に有利に働いたようだ。ロキは明らかに狂ったように暴れている。ロキの攻撃は徐々に力と焦点を失い、実際にソーの防衛を崩すのではなく、ただ痛めつけるためのものに変わっていった。

「あんたは！」彼は唸り、手の平を開いてソーの腕を叩いている。「あんたは――あんたは――」

「俺は」ソーは同意し、もう一度相手に掴みかかると引き寄せ、抱き込むように押さえ込み、ロキは唾と暴言を吐き続けたが、ソーの抱擁から抜け出そうと抵抗することはなかった。

「忌々しい！」ロキは泣き叫んだ。「戦え！私にこんなこと――」

「どんなことだ？」ソーは言って、自分自身とロキを制御しようと踏ん張った。「俺は何を理解していないんだ？ロキ、俺から何を隠している？」

『この毒は一体どこから来ていて、どうすればそれを除くことができるのだ？』

ロキは啜り泣いたかと思うと伸び上がってソーの唇を捉え、ソーの胸元にあまりに強く指を食い込ませたのでチュニックが破れるのを感じ、ロキの爪が皮膚を貫くのを感じた。これは答えではなかったが、二人とも勝者となれる戦いだったので、それだけでも得る物はあるのかもしれなかった。

彼らの周囲で風は悲鳴を上げるほどにまでなっており、ソーの熱くなった皮膚に雪を投げつけ、ロキの口づけと同等の力で彼の衣服を強く引っ張っている。それは凍えて激しいものだったが、ソー自身の勢いに負けないものだった。ソーは同じくらい激しく口づけを返し、怒りを欲情に換え、ロキが好きに彼を噛んでは痣を作るのと同じように荒々しい愛撫を加えた。彼らはこのように交わったことはない。これほどの獰猛な必死さを見せたことなど。充分に言葉を交すことなく、充分に互いの感情を解き明かすことなく。彼らは互いの衣服を奪い取り、互いの身体と激情に絡まり合い、そこには二人を宥めるものが確かにあった。あたかも、素肌が触れ合う度にそれは秘密を交わしているのだと、あるいは弱点を晒しているのだと言うように。そしてソーはロキのひんやりとした素肌に襲い掛かり、触れる度に、声を上げさせる度に欲が増していった。

いざ全裸になり、息を切らせて腰を繰り出し濡れそぼって乱れ切った状態になると、ソーはロキの髪と腰を掴んで彼ごと体をひっくり返し、ロキが好むソーの反り返った陰茎に腰を沈めることができる体位を取れるよう、彼を持ち上げた。だがロキは歯をむき出して目を煌めかせたまま動きを止め、ソーが力を抜いて彼に自由を与え、彼の選択を待つ姿勢を見せたとたんにソーごとひっくり返った。こうして二人は先程と同じ体勢になった。仰向けに横たわるロキの上にソーが押しかかる。

「いいのか？」ソーは反抗的に、そして欲に駆られて半狂乱になった眼差しで彼を見上げてくるロキに向かって言った。「この体勢で？今？」

雨が僅かに降りはじめ、ソーの晒された皮膚の上に雪と共に柔らかく降り注ぐ。ではみぞれか。だがそんなことはどうでもいい。ソーはロキの一言でこのままことを進めるのを止める気はあったが、他の何者にも彼を止めることはできない。

「ああ」ロキは激しく言った。本当に争うべきものが何もない時に限って、彼はこれほどの苛烈さを見せるのだ。「もう喋らないで、あんたの声なんてもう聞き飽き――」

ソーは優しさなど一欠けらもない口づけを彼に見舞い、ロキの腰を掻き抱くと一気にロキのきつくて湿った熱の中に自身を埋め込んだ。

ロキが悲鳴を上げて空が割れた。嵐が彼らの上に降り注ぎ、パタパタと穏やかだった雨は土砂降りに変わり、地面と二人の素肌を切り刻むほどで、風は彼らの周りを狂ったように吹き荒び、頭上では雷がソーの腰の動きに合わせて鳴り響いた。

「俺に何をした？」ソーは呻き、嵐は身の内で二つ目の鼓動となって彼自身の心臓の横で加速して勢いを増し、期待と募る興奮が彼の背骨と皮膚を舐めるように這い回って彼とロキの唇の間で弧を描いた。

「これはあなただ」ロキはとんでもなく興奮した様子で目を見開いて喘いだ。「ソー、これはあなたがやってること――」

「いいや」ソーは言った。雷が何倍にも募る中、言葉を紡ぐのも難しくなり、感覚が伸びてシナプスが歌い、大気中の気圧、天地の間に横たわる虚空が薄くなり続け、解放を待ち望む炎が身構えていた。「これは――これは俺たちだ――」

ソーはこれまで何百万回というほど多くの嵐を呼び寄せてきたが、こんな嵐は、これほどのものはかつて一度もなかった。自分の頭の中でさえこの感覚を正しく表現する言葉が思い浮かばず、だがそれはまるで――まるで彼自身が嵐となり、吹き荒ぶ風と切り刻む雨が彼の喘ぎ声と駆け巡る血潮と同じくらいに自分の一部となったかのようだった。ミョルニルの力が手の中で歌う感覚は良く知っていた。雷を放ち、稲妻と共に咆哮を上げるその脈打つ歌は知っていたが、これまで彼は――彼女の本質が何であったのか、心の底から理解していたのではなかった。あれはただの武器でも道具でもなく、媒介だったのだ。

この時初めて、彼は骨身に沁みて彼自身が嵐なのだと知った。ミョルニルを用いて嵐を呼ぶのではなく、それを通して嵐を制御するのでもなく、彼はそれを器として、道として、増幅器として使っていたのだと。彼女は彼の中にある力を形にして焦点を合わせていただけ――ちょうど、今ロキがやっているように。

大洪水の中必死に息をしているロキ。ソーの腰にしっかりと両脚を回して共に動き、彼を導いているロキ。ソーはロキのセイズルを感じ取ることができた。彼の周囲に広大で深く未知なる海のように押し寄せ、だが嵐と共に浮きつ沈みつ、雨に注ぎ込まれている。同じように、彼はロキ自身を感じている。アシールでは決してなれない、彼の大地の氷と岩の一部となったロキ自身を。ロキはソーのための器となり、ソーの心中にある雷とヨトゥンヘイムの豊かで期待に満ちた大地との間に道を開いたのだ。ソー自身の飢えがそうさせているように、ヨトゥンヘイムの飢えと情熱が風と雨と雷を駆り立てているのだ。

『古い魔法だ』と彼はぼんやりと考える間にも、ロキの肉体を貫き、ロキの身体とセイズルが彼を迎え入れるために押し上がって来るのを感じていた。『空と大地の婚姻、魔術の中でも最も古く原始的な――』この知識が何処から来たのか、なぜそれに称揚されているのかも分からず、だがそれに駆り立てられたように笑い声が雷鳴となって轟き渡り、雷自体が彼の笑声の残響に過ぎず、ロキはこれに反応して甲高く勝利に満ちた嬌声を上げた。ソーは激しく彼を犯し、それ以上の思考は頭から吹き飛んで、彼の血潮と骨の中で圧力が増していき、太腿を震わせ腹を燃やし、彼の陰茎が脈打って跳ねてそして――

ソーは絶頂に吼え、世界が閃き炎上した。

雷が純粋な白い急流となって彼らの周囲の濡れた雪の上に衝突し、幾千もの煌めく光点と強烈な蒸気の雲がものすごい勢いで発散され、その衝撃に氷そのものが蒸発した。新しくできたクレーターは奇妙に捻じれたフラクタル模様と滑らかな曲線に包囲され、雪解け水と雨水が混じり合って衝撃波の縁がヨトゥンヘイムの深い寒冷によって一瞬で再び凍りつく。大地は未だ大いなる力と遠ざかる雷鳴に打ち震え、風と雨は到来した時と同様に唐突に消滅していた。

ロキは唇をサクランボのように真っ赤なオーの形に留めて彼を見上げており、自身の種で腹を染め上げ、突然静かになった空気に浮かぶ、この世のものとは思えない煌めく氷の結晶の雲に囲まれていた。

「一体、何があったんだ？」ソーはゆっくりと声を発すると、頭上の雲と四肢の気怠さの両方が晴れていくと同時に、そっとロキから抜け出たがあまり離れることはしなかった。

「私も良く分からない」ロキはこの日初めて完全に正直な声音で言った。「でも、あれは私よりもあなたの方だったと思う」

ソーはぐるりと目を回す。またこれか。だが、怒りの芯は過ぎ去り、彼は奇妙なほど平静を取り戻しており、先程の激しい性交だけが原因とは思えないほど穏やかな気分だった。

「あなたのセイズルの話をしてる」ロキは彼に新たな尊敬の眼差しを向けて言った。「あなたの力は――あなたはそれをセイズルとして用いる正式な訓練を受けていないにもかかわらず、それは常にそこにある。常に表面のすぐ裏側に。多くの魔術師や魔具使いよりも圧倒的な力がある。それはあなたの心臓、その感情に結びついている。あなたには自分が思っている以上の力がある」

「俺が幼かった頃、カッとなる度に空に雷鳴が轟いた」ソーが応えた。「それを制御することはずっと昔に学んだ。だが、かつて一度も異境の地で手元にミョルニルもないというのに嵐が現れたことはない」一旦言葉を切り、彼はロキの髪を一房掴んで優しく引っ張った。「それだけでも、お前が俺の中に引き起こす感情の大きさを物語るには充分ではないのか、ロキ」

「ああ、まあ」ロキは言って、彼を向いた。「九つの世界中で半分は狂戦士として知られる男の怒りを引き起こしたところで、自慢にもならない」

ソーはロキの手を取って口づけた。「そんなことを言うな」彼は言って、もう一度キスすることで言葉を和らげた。「俺はお前に正直になっている。俺がお前に感じているものを信じてほしい。俺はお前を愛しているんだ」

ロキの顔が歪む。

「俺を信用することがそんなにも難しいのか？」

「ああ」ロキは答え、その眼差しは率直で開かれていた。「信頼というものがそれほど簡単に得られるのだと、与えられるのだと思っているのなら、あなたは愚か者だ」

「簡単にだと？」ソーは半信半疑で言った。「ロキ、俺たちは何週間も――何ヶ月も！――互いの周りをぐるぐる回り続けてようやく俺たちの間に誠意や信頼のようなものが生まれた。俺がお前を今信じることができるのは、お前のことを知ったから――お前を愛しているからだ。お前も俺を愛しているならば、俺のことを信じているのではないのか？」

ロキは苛立ったように息をつく。「愛と信頼はまったく別のものだ」

「いいや違う」ソーは言い募った。「どちらも全体の側面だ」

「時々」ロキは緊張した声で言った。「私たちはまったく異なる言語を話しているのだということを忘れてしまう。私はたった今、あなたに背中から押し倒されるのを許したんだ、オーディンソン。私は私の民、私の世界を離れ、あなたと共に過ごす準備をしている。私のセイズルをあなたに開き、あなたの力に身を任せ、私の身を通してあなたの嵐を解放させた。これが信頼でないと言うのなら、何がそうだと言える？」

「お前は俺と共にいて安全だと知っている。それは嬉しい」ソーが言った。「だが、お前は俺に正直になっていない。お前は自分の身体については俺に頼ることはできるのに、お前の秘密はそうではない。そんな状態で婚姻関係を始めるのはいけない」

「アースガルズはまこと魔法のような世界なのだろうな」ロキは渋い口調で言った。「夫婦の間に秘密の一つもないというのなら」

「俺はお前と押し問答するつもりはない」ソーは再び怒気が忍び込んでくるのを感じながら言った。「お前が勝つに決まっているからな。頼む、ロキ。俺の言葉を聞いてくれ」

ロキの顔を両手で捕まえて額を合わせると、顔をあまりに近づけたのでロキの顔が少しぼやけて見えて、二人の間で同じ空気を交わしていた。

「愛してる」彼は言った。「お前を信じている。だが、お前が俺から何かを隠していることは分かっている。お前が俺を愛してくれていることを知っているから、俺を害そうとしているのではないことを信じている。だが、お前を苦しめるその重荷を分け合ってくれないことが悔しい。それが何であろうと、お前を助けてやれると俺は誓えるというのに」

ロキは長く震える息をつくと、瞼がふるりと閉じた。「あなたが本気でそう言っていることは信じられる」彼は告げる。「それに感謝している」

「だけど？」

「愛してる」ロキはそっと告げると、再び目を開いた。「だけど、私はこの先も常に秘密を抱えてゆくのだと理解してほしい」

残念などというものではない。それは彼のはらわたに響く、捩じれるような鈍痛だった。彼らの間にあるこの問題には、言葉も行動も効かぬというのか？

「分かった」ソーは覚悟を決めて言った。「だがいつか、俺がお前の目に、その秘密を共に抱えてゆくのに相応しい男に映る日が来ることを祈っている」

ロキは身を寄せて唇を合わせ、ソーは詫びの印としてそれを受け入れた。

これは――この全ては――それが何であれ、不安と恐れから生まれたものだ。これをソーは確信していたし、また彼こそがその特効薬を持っているのだということも確信していた。まったく不思議なことに、彼はヨトゥンヘイムで時間を楽しく過ごすことができたが、それももう終いだ。今ではロキと共にアスガルドに帰れる日を指折り数え、早く婚姻の儀を済ませてしまいたかった。そうすれば、ウトガルドから離れるということもあって、ロキは落ち着くだろう。そこにはロキに見せたいアスガルドの様々な光景、そしてロキと共に築く新たな人生がある。

ロキは間違っている。これはひと時の恋が冷めつつあるのではない。ソーはこれまで多くの恋人を持ち、幾つものささやかな恋愛をしてきた。ほとんどがもっと若かった頃の話だ。交際を始めたばかりの頃に花咲く情欲を知っていたし、それ以上互いに交わすものがなくなると、それがいかに早く掻き消えるのかもよく知っていた。だが、これは若き日の色欲ではなく、友人同士で同衾して営む何気ない親密さでもない――彼はロキと恋に落ちたのだ。かつて他の誰ともしなかったほどに、彼自身、可能だとは思わなかったほどに深く。互いと暮らすことを学ぶうちに、どんな新しいカップルも対立を経験することはあったし、今回のことはその過程に過ぎない。ただ、彼らの置かれた現状のぎごちなさと、ロキの秘密主義のせいで悪化しただけのことだ。

いざ故郷に帰れば、きっともっとうまくいくはずだ。

「では、好意の証とやらをあげようか？」ロキは沈黙を破って彼から離れ、何気ない好意的な態度はほんの僅かに強制されているだけで、ソーもまた笑みを浮かべて疑惑を流す決意を固めた。彼らは前へ進み続けるしかない。

こうして、彼はロキが衣類と一緒に放り投げられた革袋に手を突っ込む様子を注意深く見守った。彼は同じ大きさと形をした二つの金属の塊を取り出した。片方は革紐を巻きつけて首飾りになっており、もう片方は何もつけられていなかった。革紐のついたほうをソーに差し出してきたので、彼はそれをじっと見つめた。

それは奇妙な物体だった。目で見る分には滑らかで煌めく銀に見えたが、触れれば花崗岩のように荒い手触りをしている。山の女王がロキから受け取ったシンプルで空洞のある釘はどこにもなく、精巧に鍛造された輝くT字型の金属に取って代わられていた。長い軸の部分は鋭い尖端で終わり、まるで釘のようにも見えた。小さな矢細工以外は飾り気のない滑らかな表面をしており、平らな頭の部分は僅かに広がって翼、あるいは葉を思わせる刻み目があった。

ソーが望んでいたような餞ではなかった。だが、物理的な何かではある。何の証もなく、好意を示すものは何も、恋人からの贈り物一つもないままアスガルドに戻るのでは――確かに大した意味はないのだが、それでもやはり残念ではある。それに、彼が責務の為ではなく、愛のために結婚を選んだのだと家族や友人らに説明するのにも、何かあったほうがいいだろう。その、細かく編集した交際の話を彼らに聞かせ、ロキ自身が現れて物理的な証拠を見せる前にロキの意思も明らかにできるというものだ。

「ありがとう」ソーは言ってペンダントを受け取ると、首にかけた。「よい贈り物だ」

ペンダントは小さなミョルニルにぶつかり、互いに擦れると奇妙で耳障りな音がして、炎のように燃え上がる母の魔術と霜のように焼けつくロキの魔術からなる二つのアミュレットが奏でる不協和音にソーは僅かに身震いした。だが、少しすると二つとも落ち着いてただの首飾りに戻った。

「あなたにその鎚はもう必要ない」ロキはソーの首元で揺れる二つのペンダントを見つめて言った。「聖木イルミンズールにも同じくらいあなたを温めることができる。それに、それが無くても私があなたのためにいくらでも魔法をかけてあげられる。それを失くしていたとしても、あなたに危険が及ぶことはなかった」

「それが問題なのではない」

「分かってる」ロキは言って、視線を逸らした。「それでも、あなたに知っていてほしかった。これはペアになっている」彼は続け、もう片方の飾りを見せた。「だけど、私のは簪だ。二つは私たちの血と息で繋がっている」

ロキは自分のものを黒髪に挿した。絡まる三つ編みを留めるでもなくただ結い上げられた髪に押し込んだだけで、翼の先端が見える程度のそれは彼の髪を彩る宝石やチェーンに比べてつまらなく見えた。「肌身離さず持っていてほしい」彼はソーが尖った先端に触れて、鋭さを確認したがその先が丸くなっているのを発見する様子を眺めて告げた。「どんな時も。これらは大いなる力を持つタリスマンだ――それは私が隣であなたを助けることができなくても、あなたを守ってくれる」

「何から守るんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「すべてから」ロキは言って、その瞳が翳った。「私からも」


	10. そのような徳は玉座を導くためだけに与えられる

夜のウートガルズ城は静謐で、昼間の一悶着のこともあり、ロキはその静寂をありがたく思っていた。手を上げ、結い上げた髪の中からレギンナグラルを取り出すと、それをじっと見つめる――ようやく一息ついて実際にそれを、九つの世界全ての魔力と二人の王子の血を混ぜることで造られたその物体を観察することができた。

ロキは神の釘を手に持ち、その無害な姿に感動すらしていた。一見、それは飾り気のない質素な簪であり、魔力が込められている気配は囁き程もなかった。自分のセイズルで何らかの魔力の印、その振動を探るが、物質の奥深くにまで潜り込んで初めて、その低く脈打つ本質を感じ取ることができた。

果たして、これがスクリミルの言うような力を持つのかは不確定だ。だが、これを製造する過程で出た損害を思えば、力がなくては困る。

彼の隣では、二つのペンダントを首にかけたソーが眠っている。規則正しいリズムを刻むミョルニルのペンダントの魔法の横で、彼の神の釘はただの金属の塊だ。ロキが簪でそれに触れても、まったく何も起こらない。これは良いことだ。ソーがこれをつけたままアスガルドに戻っても、誰も警戒心を抱かないことだろう。

二つ目の釘をソーに渡すつもりはなかった。本当は、ソーの気が取られている間に釘を製造し、彼の髪飾りの宝石を幾つか使ってアスガーディアンが身に着けるような物に改造してもらうだけの時間があるものと考えていたのだ。武器と餞を無事に作り終えて革袋に隠した後に、彼らはソーを笑顔にするために何か大きく獰猛な動物を狩り、それからロキはできるだけの感情と儀礼を込めてソーに贈り物を捧げることができるはずだった。

それは良い計画だったのに、あれほど散々な結果になってしまったことが、未だに悔しくてならない。ドワーフどもの疑念が忌々しかったし、ソーの疑惑もそうだ。あの時、山の女王を打ち負かそうとするロキを手伝おうとしなかったソーの顔に浮かんだ表情――あれには傷ついた。ソーの顔にあれほどはっきりと疑念と怒りを見て、ドワーフどもの前で侮辱されたのはひどく傷ついたのだ。あの女王の留まるところを知らない軽蔑の言葉に対し、ロキを庇おうとさえしなかった。彼の崇敬の念は随分と儚いものだったようだ。

ロキが偽り者、しかも狡猾な人物であることは関連しない。ソーはこのことを知らないのだから。彼は自分自身の名誉と同様にロキの名誉も守るべきだった。

それに、その後に起きた喧嘩でも自制心を働かせることができなかったことも悔しい。彼の怒りと恐れと――罪悪感はない、当たり前だ、だけど――だけど、そう、苛立ちを募らせ、ソーの気を散らすために論争で用いらねばならなかった半分だけの真実――ロキは己の感情に惑わされ、内面を無防備に晒してしまった。ソーに何かをあげたくて必死で、それでも真実をあげるわけにはいかなかったので、ロキは代わりに服従を捧げたのだ――それなのに、ソーは動きを止めてロキに確認した。怒りに支配されながらも愛を語り、そして――ああ、ロキはソーと恋に落ちるなど、決してしてはならなかった！

彼が欲しかったのはこんなことではない！できることなら、彼は自分の弱く血を流す心臓を抉り出し、純粋で冷たい氷でできた、彼を傷つけることのできない凍てついた心臓と交換しただろう。この場合、正直になることで状況を改善できるとでも言うように、ソーが愛やら信頼やら語り続けるのはいい――彼は好きに恋に落ちて醒めることができる。彼はヨートゥナーではないのだから。せめて彼が――せめて、ソーの抱く想いが永遠に続くものだと信じることができれば。せめて、ソーが愛を語る時に、それがロキに根付いた骨まで疼くほどの深い、深い想いと同等であると確信できるのならば。素晴らしい力と権威を持ちながら、ソーはロキの希望を宿すにはあまりに脆い器に思えた。これほどの栄光と瞳の輝きと手の温もりをもってしても、ロキは彼の愛の方がソーのものより重いのだという恐れを振り切ることができなかった。二人のうち、絶望的なほど相手を望むことでより苦しむのは彼の方なのだと、強迫観念に囚われるのだ。

スヴァスについて語る歌が全て物悲しいのには、理由があった。

ロキの胸の内で争いが起こっている。彼の心と頭、彼の野望と望み、恐れと疑惑がはらわたの中でこねくり回され、舌に感じるその味にロキはえづき、その深みで溺れるのだった。どうして野望の成就に近づくほどに、彼は自分自身と激しく戦わねばならないのか？どうしてソーに愛を宣言される度に彼は更なる恐怖に駆られ、ソーを攻撃して追い払うのと必死にしがみついて相手を欲する望みとの間で引き裂かれなければならないのか？

ロキは首を振ってなんとか思考を纏めようと、荒れ狂う感情ではなく、この先の行動や計画に意識を集中させようとした。これはソーのせいだ。きっとそうに違いない。二つ目の神の釘を餞として与えずに二人の間の確執を宥めることはできないと思った。ソーが好意を示す度に反発せざるを得なくなる、ロキの腹の底でとぐろを巻く感情を抑えるのはできないと。きっとそれは過ちだったが、もう起きてしまったことで、返してくれなどと言えるはずもない。アースガルズで複製を作ってもらい、ソーが眠る間に本物と交換することはできるだろうか？スクリミルの望み通り、オーディンを暗殺したいわけではなかったが、全父に対して効果的な防衛方法が何もないままでは…ここでも、彼はまたしてもソーの善意と好意に頼らざるを得ない。そして、この武器を手に入れるために何週間も策略を巡らせた結果、半分しか手元に残らなかったのだ！これでは、全てが無駄だった！

ロキの苦難に対して無知なままでいる、眠りの中のソーを睨み下ろす。今、彼は美しい。いつだって美しいが、眠っている間、彼はもっと幼く、穏やかに見えて、憤懣に駆られていながらも、ロキの中で愛しい想いが眠たげに身じろいだ。ほんの少し前にこの安らかに眠る男が義憤と嵐の電熱に燃え盛っていたとは――その声が嵐の咆哮となり、言葉は雷鳴となって、第二の皮膚となって全身に広がり膨れ上がった力によって目が光り、今だって夜の静寂の中、ロキは身体の奥が欲に疼いて震える吐息をつく。

否。全部、それだけの価値があった。すべての過ちも、恥辱も、痛みも――全てそれだけの価値があった。ソーの嵐の中心で雨を味わい、稲妻の下で震えたことにはそれだけの価値が。あれほどの力――ロキは彼の領域においては最高峰の魔術師の一人だと自負しており、おそらく全領域においてもそうだろうと思っていたが、二人の間に召喚されたあの嵐ほど純粋で剥き出しになった元素の力を感じたことはかつて一度もなかった。ソーが父親のように、この力を真のセイズルとして制御することが可能となれば、彼を止められる者は誰もいなくなるだろう。ロキにとっては幸運なことに、ソーはそのような考えを抱いたことはないようで、この日披露した栄光の瞬間の後もそれは変わらないようだ。ソーの魔力の器とされるのはロキのプライドに関わる事態ではあったが、実用的な利点を考えると…もっと経験を積み、力の制御を身に着けた後ならば、一体どれほど高度の魔術が可能となるだろう？ソーの血潮でパチパチと音を立てる力を用いれば、ロキにできることは…

それに、と彼はソーの緩くなった三つ編みを器用な手で編み直しながら、そっと柔らかな笑みを浮かべていた。それに、良いこともある。魔力を制御するためにルーンの上に屈みこんだり、崖の上に一人たたずみ揺れるよりも、抱き潰されるほうが余程心地いい。ロキにとって誰かに服従するのは、たとえ彼自身の利益の為であっても、決して簡単なことではなかったが、ソーのために仰向けになることが思っていたより心地よく感じられたのは認めざるを得ない。不思議なことに、それは口論の最中だったにもかかわらず、服従ではなく接合、互いに歩み寄っていたように感じられた。しかも、ソーは彼に噛みつきもしなかったのだ！これがスヴァスの性質というものなのかもしれない。あるいは、ソーがアシールであるため、これらのことに対する考えが根本から違っているのかもしれない。理由はどうあれ、これまでロキが恐れてきた屈辱の瞬間とは程遠い体験だった。

『できることなら、あなたを愛しはしない』とロキはやむを得ず事態を受け入れ、ソーの腕の中に戻りながら考えた。『だけど、愛しているから、それが有利になるよう変えなければならない。あなたの隣、そして褥で得る物は多いし、そこにいることで私が最高の幸せを感じると言うのなら、それは二重の意味で勝利と言えるだろう？』

こうしてロキは誘惑に負け、ソーにそっと口づけると頬の髭に顔を擦りつけた。眠りにありながらもソーは彼を向き、静かに呟きながら微かな愛撫を加えてきたので、ロキは思わず心臓が跳ねていた。ソーに対する感情はこの先も彼の弱点となることだろう。それは重々承知している。だが、それはどうしようもないことだったし、胸の内で花開く希望もそうだった――ずっと欲しかったものに手が届くまであと僅かしかなく、今や彼はただ強くしがみつき続けることで、全ての夢が叶うところまで来ているのだった。

＊＊＊

その朝、ロキは荷造りや部屋の整理整頓に勤しみ、出立の準備をできるだけ長引かせようと部屋中の物を弄っていたが、昼下がりになる頃には最後の仕事をこれ以上先延ばしにすることができなくなった。最後にもう一度、スクリミルに報告し、彼が細工したものを見せ、彼らの計画に従う旨を保障しなくてはならない。これをソーには、師であり育ての親である人物と最後の別れの挨拶をしてくると説明した。これにソーが深刻な面持ちで必要なだけ時間をかけるよう返すと、ロキはスクリミルと本当にその肩書きが示す関係性にあれば良かったのにと思わずにはいられなかった。

ロキは談話室でスクリミルを見つけると、なぜレギンナグラルを片方しか所持していないのか説明し始めた。スクリミルは非常に気を悪くした。

「この男狂いの大馬鹿者が！」スクリミルは吠え、ロキは渋面を浮かべて差し出されたレギンナグラルを髪に戻した。なんとも愛情のこもった別れの言葉だ。

「必要な事でした」彼は言って、激怒したエリラールの目をまっすぐ見据えた。「ソーが不審に思い始めていましたし、ドワーフどもは――」

「お前は全父に対する我ら最大の武器をその息子に託した！」スクリミルは怒鳴り、ロキの目の前で徐々に膨れ上がった。「オーディンがグングニルを持っている場合、奴を倒すには両方の釘が必要なのだぞ。お前が一人でいるところにオーディンが迫ればどうするというのだ！？」

「必要があれば、ソーからペンダントを取り上げるのは簡単なことです」ロキは自分の言葉を信じようと意思を固めた。「それに、レギンナグラルをアースガルズへは別々に持ち込む方がいいでしょう。二つ揃っていては、その気配にオーディンが気づくかもしれません。私が彼の地に赴く時にはあなたと我がベラ、そして宮廷の半分と共にいるのですから、危険はありません」

「お前は発情期の犬と変わらない、良識を持たぬ愚かで淫らな小童だ」スクリミルは忌々しそうに言った。「オーディンソンがお前を変えた。もはや、私がお前のためにできることは少ない」

ロキは歯を食いしばった。「どちらにしろ、過ぎたことです」と、なんとか口にする。「明日にはコヌンスガルズへ向けて出発します。それからはソーがアースガルズへ戻るまで残すは三日となります」

「それは良い」スクリミルが言った。「私の城にいつまでもあの畜生を住まわせることにも疲れた」

「私たちは海を通って移動します」ロキは涼やかに言って、尊厳を保とうと躍起になった。「スナールファリと共に氷河を越えますか？それともご自分で移動しますか？」

「私はまだしばらくなコヌンスガルズへは行かない」スクリミルが言うと、ロキは驚愕を顔に出さないよう気を付けた。そのような答えが返って来るとは思わなかったのだ。

ロキはスクリミル同様に、ソーが去った後にアースガルズとの交渉の証人となり批准するため、そして王国の追放が解除された後に変化をどのように扱うか話し合うべく、ラウフェイが国中のヤールを先週のうちに招集をかけたことを知っている。ヨートゥンヘイムからすれば、正式な婚約は確定したも同然なので、ヤールたちはこれをアースガルズへの千年振りの外交旅行の先駆けとして正しく把握しており、この一週間はユキツバメが多くの伝言を運んでおり、それらの内容は全て忠順なアングルボザによってロキに報告されている。主人と従者たちが各スタズを去り、その全員が王宮に集い、誰もがヨートゥンヘイムの歴史の新章の一部になりたいと思っていた。聞いたところによれば、ヨートゥンヘイムの半数が動いているようで、このこともあってロキはソーと陸上ではなく海上を通って帰還すること道を選んだのだ。

スクリミルが何を考えているにしろ、どれほど上手に聞き出したところで、それをロキに開示する意図はないようだ。ロキが彼から引き出すことに成功した情報は、ラウフェイとロキが無事にアースガルズへ旅立つ時彼がアースガルズへの外交使節団の一員として同行すること、そしてそれ以外でにオーディンソンに関する議事には参加しないということだけだった。

いいだろう、とロキは可能な限り礼儀正しく会話の終止符を打った。エリラールと会わないで済むのはありがたいことだったし、ソーだってそう思うだろう。スクリミルの明白な策略は疑いようもなく全父に向けられているもの。ロキはアースガルズに到着してからそれに対処する他ないだろう。

不安をいくら手放そうとしても無駄で、少なくともその夜開かれたヤールンサクサとアングルボザとの別宴はそこまで対立的ではないことに感謝していた。とはいえ、ロキにとっては少々感傷的に過ぎたが。ロキが食事会に現れた瞬間にアングルボザは手に取るように明確な悲嘆を発しながら彼に擦り寄ってきたので、ロキはそれを引っ掴んで相手の喉に押し込んでやりたかったし、相変わらず無頓着なヤールンサクサは素敵なアシールの友達を失うことしか考えておらず、チャンスが少しでもあれば相手に鎖を掛けて永遠に手元に残すつもりでいるかのようにソーの腕と言葉にべったりだった。

「もっとお話して」ヤールンサクサはソーがその夜五回目の話を語り終えるなり言った。彼はこれ以上冒険の話をしたそうには見えなかったし、ロキもこれ以上聞きたいとは思っていなかった。「ねえ、お願い――いつまたアシールと会えるかなんてわからないじゃない？」

「将来的にはアシールの姿などそこら中で見かけることになる」ロキは何度も繰り返して告げている言葉を口にした。「それにお前もイヴィジャとして彼らの下を訪れることができるし、共に旅をすることだってできる。それどころか、いざ通商路が再び開かれればお前自身がアースガルズへ行くことだってできるんだから」

ヤールンサクサは彼に向かって手を振り、ロキはじろりと相手を睨みつけた――もっとも、ヤールンサクサはソーしか見ていないため、それはまったくの無駄に終わったが。「女王様について教えてよ」彼は明らかに適当に話題を選んで言った。「全父のことは良く耳にするけど、その伴侶についてはあまり聞かないもの。フリッガが君を産んだんだよね？君は自分のことをオーディンソンと呼ぶにもかかわらず？」

「そうだ、フリッガ女王が俺の母上だ」ソーは表情を明るくして答えた。「あれほど賢明でお優しい母上を得られたことは本当にありがたいことだと思っている。母上は俺にとって常に強さと忍耐の源だ――そしてアスガルド全土で愛されておられる」

「時には彼女が統治をすることもあるんだよね？君の王様はオーディンなのに？」

「母上は全てにおいて父上の隣におられる」ソーが言った。「母上は父上にとって何にも代えがたい助言者であり、代弁者のいない者たちの擁護者でもある。戦においては父上と並んで戦い、父上が玉座におられない時には代わりを務める。母上のいない父の治世など想像もできないほどだ。どんな王でも、かような伴侶がいるべきだ」

彼の目がロキと合い、ロキは微笑んだ。

「なんだか、不思議な感覚じゃないのかな。親が二人、統治者も二人だなんて」サクサが言った。「難しくないの？どちらの言うことを聞いて、どちらを敬い、どちらをより愛すか決められるの？」

「どちらも等しく敬愛しているぞ」ソーは困惑顔で言った。「そして、二人にとって誇らしい息子であることを願っている」

「でも、二人が常に同じ意見を持つとは思えない」サクサが言い募った。「二人の意見がかち合う時はどっちの言うことを聞くの？」

「自分の意見は自分で決める」ソーは少し躊躇いがちに言った。「俺の意見で済む話ならばな。お前たちと同様に、俺は王に従う。そして、女王にも従う。だが、二人とも俺にとっては親でもあるから時には――まあ」と言って、彼はロキに苦い眼差しを向けた。「時には、そうすべきでないところ、大声で彼らに歯向かってしまう。だが、俺は両親が如何に賢明であるかよく学んだと思うし、いつか俺が本当に良い王となるには、如何に俺自身が賢明でなければならないか、少しは学べたと思う」

「そうなんだ」サクサは言って、額にしわを寄せている。彼はソーが気を遣って言った言葉にまったく心を動かしていないようだ。「でも、私は言うことを聞くべき親が一人に王が一人で良かったと思うな。ゲタのことまで考えないといけないだなんて――うわ、めんどくさすぎるなぁ」

「では、お前は自分のゲタを知っているのだな？」ソーが興味深げに尋ねる。

「ああ、うん」サクサが言った。「彼と私のベラは幼馴染なんだ。私のベラも彼の子供たちのゲタなんだよ――私が幼かった頃、夏には私のキンと彼のキン、みんなで集まって魚釣りに行ったんだ。あの人のことは結構好きかな」

「二人はスヴァスなのか？」ソーが尋ねれば、サクサが首を振った。

「そんなに深い間柄じゃないよ」彼は答える。「ただ、お互い過ごしやすくて一緒にいるのが楽しいだけ。私のベラは多くの友人がいる――北の群島ではクラン同士はとても親しくしていて、こっちで見られるヒョールスの放牧者たちのように散らばってはいないんだ。でも、私はベラの友人たちよりもシビャとの付き合いの方が深い。私がウートガルズに来るまでは彼ら皆に育てられたんだ」

「なるほど」少し残念そうに彼は言った。その眼差しがアングルボザの方に向けられ、明らかに彼のゲタについて考えているようだった――アシールは随分とゲタの存在に重きを置くが、何故かは分からない。

「私のゲタについては何も知らない」アングルボザが唐突に口を開き、ろくに隠そうともしていなかった軽蔑の表情を悲哀のものに換えた。「ただ、イヴィジャであったことしか。ウートガルズの氏族は力を求めて繁殖するため、私のベラは確実に魔力の高い子を宿すべく、常に最上級のセイズル使いだけを寝台に上げた。それが正しいやり方だ。こんな、スヴァスやら夫やら、訳のわからないものなんて――何の役にも立たない」

これは正確ではない――スクリミルは若い頃、確かに強い子孫を得るために強力な者たちと交わってきたかもしれないが、その他では誰もがそうであるように、好きにしてきた。そして、スクリミル本人もどのイヴィジャがアングルボザの種であったか分からないかもしれないが、可能性は三、四人しかおらず、そのうち一人はまだ生存しており、ボザにその面影は微塵も見当たらない。それに、スクリミルが若かった頃にはスヴァスがいたかもしれない。彼はファールバウティの死後は特に、昔を懐かしむような人物ではなかったので、こればかりは誰も知らない。

ソーはボザの明白な機嫌の悪さはロキが去るせいだと捉えたか、彼の挑発を無視した。ロキはそこまで相手に対する寛大な評価は持ち合わせていなかったが、それをどうにかできる前にボザが背筋を正して顎を突き上げ、紅い瞳を眇めた。

「ロキのゲタの話を聞きたいか？」彼は突如悪意を込めて尋ねた。「ロキのベラとゲタがスヴァス同士だったと、誰かに聞かなかったか？ファールバウティは実質上、王の伴侶であったと、彼はラウフェイにとって、全父にとっての貴様のフリッガと同じ立場にあったと、貴様にとってのロキと同様であったと」

「ボザ！」サクサはロキが低く唸ると同時に叫んでいたが、彼は二人とも無視して、ソーをまっすぐ睨みつけている。

ソーは彼の眼差しを真っ向から受け止めた。「この話は聞いていない」彼は言った。「俺が知るべきことならば、ロキが心の準備を整えた後に話してくれることだろう」

ボザは笑い、この時ほど彼のベラのように聞こえたことはなかった。「ああ、この話は知っておくべきだ」彼は苦々しく言った。「惨めな話だ。全父がやったことは――」

「ボザ」ロキが鋭く言った。「やめろ」

「いいや」ボザは言うと、唇が引かれて不快な笑みを形作った。「お前は奴のものとなった、銀の舌。そして、奴はお前のものに。お前はもう何ヶ月もそう言っていたではないか。お前は私たちを置いて奴のためにアースガルズへ旅立つ――ここでの地位を、ヨートゥンヘイムのイヴィジャ、王家の子孫としての権利も義務も置いて行こうとしている。そんなお前に耳を貸す必要がどこにある？」

「お願いだよ」サクサが不安そうに言って一歩踏み出すと、両手を大きく広げた。「ボザ、ロキ、落ち着いて。私たちは皆気が立ってて――」

「気など立っていない」ロキがピシャリと言った。「誰も必要としてない古い話に時間を無駄にする必要性を見いだせないだけだ――ずっと昔に捨て去るべきだった古い恨みなど」

「古い恨みだと？」ボザは目に涙を湛え、その声に北方の訛りが強く出た。「古い話？この薄情野郎！あん人は私のキンだった！それが今じゃあお前はあん人を殺した男の息子を追い回して、今じゃあお前のあるべき姿を捨て去り、アシールの皮を被ってぇ奴らの国で身体を売るような真似をする！お前は私のもんになるべきだった、ロキ！私の子らのゲタに。私がお前の子らのゲタになるべきだったように！なのに、今じゃあ――今じゃあお前はファールバウティの話もしねぇで――脚の間にアシールを迎えるためには全部忘れるってぇのか！」

ロキは唸り声を上げて身を乗り出し、相手を殴るために手を上げた――が、ボザはすでに踵を返して逃げ出したかと思うと、去り際に扉を大きな音を立てて閉め、おそらくベラの下に走っていったのだろう。一瞬、ロキは彼を追いかけようとも思った――だが、それに何の意味があるだろう？今となっては彼の気が変わることはあり得なかったし、あれがボザの本心ならば、あのまま腐っていればいい。ロキは何も悪いことなどしていないのだ。何も。

「ロキ」ソーが言って、抑えるためではなく、慰めるためにロキの腰のくびれにそっと手を置いた。「すまなかった。彼を挑発するつもりはなかったんだ」

「あなたのせいじゃない」ロキは怒りを呑み込むのに必死で、硬くなって言った。「スクリミルのせいだ――ボザの口から出てきたのはあの人の怨念だ」

「彼はお前を愛しているんだ」ソーの声音に嫉妬はなく、ただ悲しむ響きだけがあった。「それは分かる。お前たちは長い事一緒にいたんだ。こんなふうに別れるのは良くない」

「これはあいつがやったことだ、私じゃない」ロキはきっぱりと告げる。「私はあいつを追いかけたりしない」

「少し時間を置いた方がいいかもしれない」サクサは二人の傍に立つと、心配そうに言った。「彼を宥めるためにロキにできることはない――君を振り捨ててこの地に残ること以外では。彼もいずれは見えてくるはずだ。この結婚はヨートゥンヘイムのためなんだって――それと、君を完全に失うわけじゃないんだってね。彼が落ち着いていく間に、私から話しておくよ。結婚式の後君が戻ってくる頃には彼もこれを理解して、君たちとの友情を築き直すことができると確信してる」

適切な助言だ。サクサは間抜けなところもあるが、ボザのことをよく理解しているし、善良な心の持ち主だ。

「でも、彼も完全に間違っていたわけじゃない」サクサが言うと、ロキが彼を睨んだので唇を噛んだ。「ロキ、ソーはファールバウティの話を知っておいた方がいい。君たち二人に関係のあることだし、結婚式が迫るにつれてこのことに思いを馳せているのはボザだけじゃない」

ロキは彼を締め上げることもできただろうが、彼は正しい。また似たような場面に出くわさないためにも。

「分かった」ほどなく、ロキが言った。「だけど、私に語る気はない。大袈裟なほどに芝居がかっているしつまらない」

「妙な組み合わせだな」ソーが少し陽気な発言をして場の空気を和らげようとしたが、ロキは笑顔を見つけることができなかった。「ただ事実関係だけを聞かせてくれ」彼は続け、ロキを用心深く見つめている。「俺が知っておくべきだと言うのなら」

「私が話す」サクサが言った。「でも、私はロキほどの語り手ではないから、あまり期待しないでよね。それほど長い話でもないけど」

「核心だけを語れ」ロキは諦めたように言った。「私の誕生、彼の死。ボザが言っていたのはその部分だ」

サクサは頷くと、考え込むように両手を合わせ、唇を僅かに動かしながら物語の冒頭部分を飛び越え、適切な糸口を探した。

「ミッズガルズでの戦争は一年ほどで終息した。なにしろ、その地は想定されていたほど素晴らしい土地でもなければ、占領の代償も高すぎたのだから」と、彼は語りはじめ、これこそ彼がロキほどの語り手ではない理由だった。繰り返し語ることで暗記した内容に頼り過ぎ、毎回新たな物語を紡ぎ出すことをしないためだ。だが、ソーは頷いている。彼とてヨートゥンヘイムとアースガルズの戦争がミッズガルズで勃発し、アースガルズがヨートゥナーを中つ国から追い出したことも知っているのだ。

「傷を癒し、計画の見直しをするために、ラウフェイ王はヨートゥンヘイムへ後退した。しかし、全父は勢いを落とすことなく追跡し、凍れる大地を包囲し始めた。ラウフェイ王はこの侮辱に激怒して反撃したが、戦争が長引き、北方のスタズが次々と陥落し始めると、これが報復攻撃ではなく侵略であると気づき、心の中では槍を折る者オーディンが彼を引き摺り下ろし、冬の玉座をまだ幼い息子に継がせるのではないかと危惧した。ちょうど、彼がアルフヘイムを占拠し、ヴァニールのフレイ王子に渡したように。この時、ラウフェイには世継ぎがなく、彼が王族の末裔だったのだから、これはいけないと、彼はスヴァスである遠くを撃つ者ファールバウティを連れ、前線から身を引いた。

「神殿の安全の中、二人はラウフェイが孕むまで身を重ね、その後ファールバウティは前線に戻った。イヴィジャの中で唯一、彼だけが火炎を用いて敵を苦しめ、アシールが戦士らの武器を燃やそうとすれば、それを逸らすことができたのだ。ラウフェイは神殿の中で苛立たしげに歩き回っては唸りを上げていたが、身を隠すことに甘んじなければならないことは承知の上だった。全父を追い返そうとすれば必ず命を落とすことを知っていたし、それは子が生まれるまでは決してできないことだったのだから。

「月日は流れ、やがてラウフェイは健やかで美しい、強い子を産んだ――が、世継ぎではなかった。彼の長子はそのゲタ同様にイヴィジャだったのだ。これはひどい打撃であったが、ラウフェイは折れなかった。代わりに、常に考えを巡らせ、計を企て、勝利への新たな道を探りながらも、三日三晩この小さな子に乳をやり続けた。

「しかし、この三日三晩の後、悲報が届けられた。ファールバウティが全父その人の手にかかって倒れ、彼と共に最後まで抗っていたスタズも陥落したというのだ。アースガルズの軍勢が王宮の門前に集結していた。

「ラウフェイ王の憤怒は恐ろしいものだった。オーディンは彼から全てを奪うために来たのだと信じた。彼の愛人、彼の土地、彼の命。子を腕に抱えたまま小箱の前に立ち、本心では子と運命の両方を捨て去り、置き去りにし、生きるにしても死ぬにしても、ヨートゥンヘイムの自由と共にあることを望んだ。しかし、最後の瞬間、その心は和らぎ、もっとも忠誠心を見せた戦士、アグムンドを呼びつけた。彼は全父によって負傷し、神殿で傷を癒していたのだ。ラウフェイは彼に子を任せ、王と小箱どちらも犠牲にしてでも、何としても彼を守り抜くよう命じた。アグムンドは躊躇うことなく赤子を受け取ると、一言も発することなく宮殿を立ち去った。

「孤独で、絶望に心を引き裂かれたラウフェイ王は胸を縛りつけ、戦場へと赴いた。

「氷の王はその日、アシールの軍勢を打ち破り、その身体にどのような傷を負おうとも、決して休まず、決して倒れることはなかった。彼はただ一つの目的を持って動いていた。全父オーディンを探し出して殺す。あるいは、その試みの中で死ぬか。集団となって立ちはだかるエインヘリャルは彼を止めることはできず、ついに彼はアースガルズの王に接近し、そして――」

サクサの言葉が途切れると、その眼差しが両手に落とされた。再び語りはじめると、その声は潜められ、リズムも壊れていた。それは何度も練習された過去の詩歌ではなく、記憶。古くて痛みを伴う記憶だった。

「そしてそれは――私は過去にも未来にも、他にあんな光景を見ることはなかった。ラウフェイは悲嘆で半狂乱になっていた。戦うというよりは暴れるようなものだった。彼は噛みついては爪を立てて、狂ったように暴れていた…けど、オーディンは強く、鎧で厳重に守られていて、最終的にラウフェイが奪うことのできたのは片目だけで、両軍の前でラウフェイは仰向けに倒れ、オーディンの槍を喉に突き付けられることでそれは終わった。死が確定したように思えたけど…でも、オーディンは攻撃しなかった。彼はラウフェイを見下ろし、その胸に巻かれていた破れたさらしと血を流す身体を見下ろして、槍を上げてその矛先を天へ向けると歩き去った」

そこで再び長い間が挟まれた。

「後のことは皆知っている。全父オーディンは神殿へと馬を走らせ、その慈悲の代償に小箱を奪った。ヨートゥンヘイムは追放され、損なわれた。だけどラウフェイの長子は生き延び、アシール軍がアースガルズへ引き上げた後に宮殿に戻された」

「お前はその場にいたというのか？」ソーが愕然と尋ねる。「だが――お前は俺よりそれほど年上ではないだろう？」

「あの時、私は子供だった」サクサは静かに言って、すると随分と年上らしく聞こえた。ロキは時折、彼がサクサやボザよりもかなり年下であることを忘れてしまう。彼らはウートガルズで長い時間を共にしてきたため、同世代に思えてしまうが、事実サクサとボザは二人とも戦前の日々を憶えているのだ――サクサの場合、戦争そのものも。ボザはアシールから隠され、この城に守られていたが、サクサは――

「私はルーンを操れる程度の年齢には達していたよ」サクサは言った。「少しは役に立てるくらいには成長していた。アシールはコヌンスガルズまで到達していたんだ――皆必死だった。私のベラはアースガルズ軍を追い越そうと南方へ向けて航海したときに私を同行させた。忘れないで、私はシーコヌンガーだよ。この頃にはあまりに大勢のイヴィジューが死んでいた――氷船の形を保つため、そして風を呼ぶために私の力が必要とされたんだ。本当のところ、私は大した力にはなれなかった。でも、たぶんベラは私を一人、北に残して行くよりは傍に置いておきたかったんだと思う」

「お前は戦場を見たのか」ソーは明らかに苦悩しながら言った。「俺の父の軍と戦ったというのか？」

「まさか」サクサは小さく笑って言った。「戦うには私は小さすぎたよ。私は危険から遠く、入り江の船の上にいた。何が起きていたのか、よくわかってなかった…でも、ラウフェイ王がオーディンに突進していったのは見たし、負けたところも見た」

「それで、ラウフェイはどうなったんだ？」

「ラウフェイは生きた。ヨートゥンヘイムは生きた。だけど、その後は何もかもが苦難と闘争となり、彼は生まれたばかりの子供に割く時間がほとんどなかった。子は祝福だった。最後のイヴィジャとなったのだから。小箱が奪われた後、もう生まれることはない。だけど、ラウフェイはまだ世継ぎがなく、この時になってこれまで以上に必要となった。ヨートゥンヘイムの未来を築くため、彼が死ではなく生を選んだのだと示すため。こうして、彼は全土のヤール、全ヒルズヴェルの戦士らを、時には一夜に二人以上も寝台に上げ、ついに再び子を宿した。そうして生まれた次子は確かにフリームスルスであり、今度こそそれは疑いようもなく冬の玉座の世継ぎだった。やがて、彼は再び共寝する相手を何人か選び、三人目の子を産んだ。しかし、ファールバウティ以降、寝台にも心にも他のイヴィジャを上げることはなく、この先もない」

「ああ、そうだな、ありがとう」ロキが言葉を遮った。この話は本当に嫌いだった。彼の誕生、しかも満足のいく世継ぎになれなかったという事実のせいで悲恋物語にされているのだ。最高ではないか。「だから言っただろう。大袈裟に芝居がかった話だと」

ソーは何か言おうとして口を開いたが、再び閉じた。

「どうして誰もが大騒ぎするのか理解できない」ロキが言った。「あれは戦争だった。ベラのことは、あのようにスヴァスを失ったことは哀れだとは思うが、大切な相手を亡くしたのは何もベラだけではない」

「スヴァスを失くすというのはとんでもない苦痛なんだ」サクサはソーに告げた。「何故、私たちがこんなに心配しているか分かると思う。ファールバウティはラウフェイとロキをオーディンから守るために死んだ。そして今、ロキは君、オーディンの息子にスヴァスを見出した。ちょっと、色々と考えてしまうよね」

「それは分かる」ソーは苦悩の面持ちで言った。「サクサ、お前は――お前はあの戦場にいた。それなのに、俺たちが出会った時、お前はずっとアシールの友人が欲しかったと話していた。戦争のことで俺たちを憎みはしなかったのか？」

サクサは微笑んだ。「彼らには興味を惹かれたよ」彼は再び明るい態度で言った。「君にも興味を惹かれている。奇妙で、私たちとはこんなにも違っていて――昔から、もっと知りたかったんだ。戦争は私が本格的に関わる前に終わった。そりゃあ、しばらくは怒りを感じていたけど、それもやがて過ぎ去って、今じゃあの頃のことを考えることはほとんどない。ずっと昔の話なんだもの」

ソーは彼に新たな尊敬の念を込めた眼差しを向けていたが、ロキはそれが彼に相応しいとは思わなかった。なんだ、過去の過ちに固執しないというだけで、サクサは称賛に値するとでも？

「お前の友情を得られたこと、感謝する」ソーが言うと、サクサは顔を輝かせた。「そして、お前をアスガルドへ迎える日を待ち望んでいる。いつでもな」

「わあ、ありがとう！」サクサは言って、ソーの腕の中に飛び込んだ。ソーは驚いてひっくり返った声を上げていたが、抱擁は一瞬で終わり、サクサは抗議するロキに対しても同じくしていた。「二人とも、近いうちにまた会えるよ」彼は言った。「絶対に遊びに行くから！でも、今はお休みを言わせて。明日になったらボザに取り掛かるから。そのうち全部丸く収まるよ、必ずね」

「お休み」その夜の不快感を海の水飛沫のように振り落し、足取りも軽く立ち去るサクサに、ソーが呼びかける。そして、その一瞬、ロキは彼を羨ましく思った。あれほど気楽に生きることができたらどれほど良かっただろう。

「今夜はあまりうまくいかなくて残念だったな」ソーが一拍置いて告げると、ロキのために両腕を開いた。「だが、それがお前の友人たちが心底お前を大事に思い、お前が愛されているからだとは、俺でもわかる」

「はいはい」ロキは苛立たしげに言うと、相手の顔に浮かんだ懸念を見るよりもソーの抱擁を受けることを選んだ。「最近は愛を見せつけられ続けていて、圧倒されてしまっているよ」

ソーは含み笑いをして、穏やかな震動がその胸に伝わった。「心配するな」彼はロキの背に宥めるような円を描きながら告げた。「お前のことは大事にする。アスガルドでお前に会わせたい人が大勢いる。彼らもまた、お前を愛すだろう」

ロキはアシールが彼を好むかどうかなど、彼らがソーの友人だろうが何だろうが、立場が彼らの上であるならばどうでも良かったのだが、ソーが彼を慰めようとしていることは嬉しかった。

「ありがとう」彼はソーの首に顔を埋めて言ったため、その声はくぐもっていた。「だけど後生だから、いい加減、ベッドに行こう？」

少なくとも、この悲惨な夜は二人の間を完全に取り成すことに成功したようだ。二人がようやくベッドに入る頃には、ソーはいつも以上にロキを優しく扱い、ロキの素肌を口づけで覆い、その唇から首にかけて啄み、胸の頂を掠めて胸板を下に辿り、開いた口でその腹と内腿に湿った口づけを落とし、その肉棒と肉壺の周辺をからかうように舞い、やがて焦れたロキが罵り声を上げるようになった。しかし、ソーは急かされず、ついにロキの秘所に顔を押しつけたかと思うと、それも苦しいほどにゆっくりと、たっぷりと時間をかけて舐めまわすためだった。まずは陰茎の根元、陰唇の膨らみに辿りつく場所から始め、それから下に向かって進んではロキの愛液を舐め、濡れた蜜壺に舌を突っ込んでは、ロキの懇願と強要の言葉を無視して、ロキが自らに触れようとする手を掴んで押さえつけた。

「ひどい」ロキは喘ぎ、ソーが舌先で亀頭の穴をつつき、再びロキの締めつける膣を啜りはじめると、頭を背後に投げ出していた。「このっ――自分勝手な――ソー、ソーっ、来てっ、今、今すぐっ――」

それでもソーは従わなかった。ロキが小刻みに震え、絶頂を間近にしながらもそこに辿りつけない苦悩に意識が飛びそうになるのを待ってから陰茎を一気に奥まで呑み込むと、ロキの寂しげな肉壺に指を挿し入れ、頬をすぼめて亀頭の周りに舌を絡みつけ、他にもロキが教えなければ良かったと後悔するような手練手管を用い、ついに彼はソーの髪に必死に掴みかかりながら悲鳴を上げて達し、あまりに激しく腰を突き上げたので危うくソーを押し返し、白濁のいくらかがソーの顎にかかるのだった。

「気分は良くなったか？」ソーが尋ね、ロキは骨抜きになってその場に横たわったまま、この数日間で初めて気怠げに全身の力を抜いていた。ソーの声音には聞き慣れた得意げな響きがあったが、僅かな懸念も含まれていた。

「ああ」ロキは幸福なあまり偽りを口にすることもできず、脚を広げてソーを迎え入れるとその腰に両脚をしっかりと回し、ゆっくりと、優しく穏やかに腰を揺らすソーの耳にそっと愛しげな言葉を囁きかける。嵐や戦、憤怒から遠く離れたこの場所で、再び絶頂を迎えると、彼は躊躇いなく「私のスヴァス」と囁いていた。

今はそれで充分だった。

＊＊＊

翌朝出立の時が来ると、それ以上形式ばったことも芝居がかったことも起こらず、スタズの境界へ向かって歩を進める間もロキは最後に一目城を振り返ることさえしなかった。もうそこに郷愁を感じることはない。彼らは身軽に旅をしていた。ソーは彼の手荷物しか持っておらず、ロキも役立つ小物を幾つか入れた小さな革袋しか運んでいない。大事な私物はすべて荷造りを終え、一足先にコヌンスガルズへ送り届けられている。これはソーが婚約に同意した時点でロキが準備していた荷物をウートガルズの縁まで運び、スリュムが送り出した若子らが受け取り、運んでくれたのだ。

スクリミルが彼女を使う必要はないらしいので、彼らはスナールファリを連れて帰る手筈になっており、平原の縁まで辿りつくと、アスガーディアンが帰還する前にもう一目だけ見たがった別の若子が彼女に騎乗してここまで出迎えに来ていた。イスジルの姿は二人が最初に旅に出たあの朝と同様に丸々と太り、健康的に見えた。ロキはこの若子の名前までいちいち憶えていなかったが、ソーは憧憬の眼差しを向けてくる若者と幾つか言葉を交わしており、彼より何インチも背があるにもかかわらず、若子はできるだけ睫毛の下から上目遣いで見上げて唇を噛んでいる。

不可解にも、ソーはこの色目使いが一人、スリュムの館へ徒歩で戻ることについて心配しているようだったが、ロキは北方のクランは長期間大地を放浪することに慣れているのだと、そしてそもそも若子はひとり立ちする時に単独行動をしなければならないのだと鋭い口調で思い出させた。自由に振る舞えるこの最後の機会にソーの注意を必要以上に他者と分け合うのはご免だった。

若子は身の危険を察知する程度には良識を持ち合わせていたようで、笑顔と恋い焦がれる眼差しと共に急ぎ足で立ち去った。その姿が地平線の向こうに消えると、ソーは笑い出した。

「緑はお前の色で間違いないな」彼は言った。その発言をどう捉えるべきか、ロキは確信を持てなかったが、何を示唆されているのかは明白だった。

「愚か者の相手などしてられない」彼はふん、と鼻を鳴らして言ったが、ソーの柔らかなキスと優しい言葉を向けられると、喜んで笑顔に戻ってやった。今日は不可解なことに機嫌がよく、ソーの温もりがこれまで彼を苛んでいた影も悲哀も寄せ付けず、ロキは互いのこと以外を考える必要のない南方への比較的単純な旅路を楽しみに思っていた。

スナールファリと共に旅をするということは、ロキが想定していた旅程を少々変更せざるを得なかったが、彼はまだソーにコヌンスガルズへ続く海岸沿いの道を見せてやりたかったので、ソーにはイスジルの太い首に跨ってもらい、氷の首輪を作り出して彼を固定した。ソーは単独で彼女に騎乗することに不安を感じてはいないようで――むしろ、嬉しげにしている――ロキは足を羽根に換えて隼の姿で宙に飛び立つことができた。

ロキは翼を大きく広げ、風に乗ると上へ上へと上昇し、ウートガルズの翳のある森林地帯が遥か眼下に遠ざかると、彼は頭を平地と氷波の煌めく断崖、南方に拡がる巨大な氷河へと向けた。彼らはしばらくの間それに沿って加速し、スナールファリにも脚を伸ばさせた後、海岸へ向かい、ヨートゥンヘイムの南東の縁を回り込んで南側からヴェースタズへ直接入るのだ。

背後でソーが叫ぶ。「スナールファリ、フィルギャ！」スナールファリは頭をもたげ、半分後足だけで立つと大気に向かって鼻を引くつかせ、ロキは彼女に甲高く鋭い鳴き声で呼びかけた。彼女は咆哮を返し、すでに小さな目を眇めて彼の姿を探し出す。視力に頼ってロキを追跡することはできないが、最善を尽くすだろうし、それよりも重要なことに、ソーに導かれて彼女は普段帰還する道程から外れ、騎乗者を信頼してその判断に従うだろう。

彼はとても良く疾走し、ロキの飛翔も爽快で、彼らは開けた平原を駆け抜けて群れから離れたヒョールスや驚いて鳴き声を上げる雪鵞鳥を蹴散らす。氷波の波頭が断崖絶壁となってどこまでも続き、彼らの後を決して割れることのない波がついてきた。彼の下でソーは光を放つ不変の存在となり、彼の猛禽の瞳に眩く燃え上がる黄金の閃きであり、ソーの眼差しもロキに据えられ、彼を疑うことなくその後に続いている――

ウートガルズを後にするには良好な関係性であり、この地に到着した時に比べれば圧倒的に改善されていた。

その夜、二人は氷波の上に野営地を張り、ソーは可笑しく可愛らしいアースガルズの歌を彼に聞かせてくれた。そのテノールはロキの歌声よりもずっと粗かったが、心地よいことには変わりない。ロキが尋ねると、ソーはすべて童謡であり、中でもよく憶えているものを歌ったのだと答えたので、ロキは彼の気楽さ、恥ずかしいとも思わぬその態度を見せる男を愛さずにはいられなかった。

その後、二人が共に動いていると、ロキは暖かく滑らかな鎚の隣で冷たく尖った神の釘が背中に押しつけられるのを感じ、その一瞬だけ、彼が説明さえすればソーは分かってくれるという確信からその正体が何であり、なぜ作られたのか、その真実が唇に宿り――しかし、首を捻って背後を振り向くとソーが彼の唇を塞ぎ、彼の名を紡いだので、ロキは偽りと奸計を通して得た現状の快楽に迷い込んだ。今や、正直さはあまりに不確定、あまりに危険な道だ。ロキは己にのみ頼り、彼が企てた策だけを信じるしかなかった。

「愛してる」ソーに抱えられながらロキがそっと呟いた言葉は、真心からくるものだった。

＊＊＊

翌日、ロキは氷河のひび割れ、深い渓谷のある表面に沿って飛び、雪解け水の薄く淡い青色の川が唐突に途切れ、氷の中に自ら刻んだ深淵の闇に零れ落ちるまで、その後を追った。下方ではスナールファリの激しい息遣いが聞こえ、鉤のように曲がった嘴の裏でロキはニヤリと笑った――それから翼を畳むと石のように落下し、唐突な急降下をして氷河の皹に飛び込み、氷の洞窟の暗闇に潜り込んだ。

暗闇だが、次の瞬間には光り輝く。発光する雪の華ズリファブローミと氷自体が光って煌めき、鈍いセルリアンとコバルトブルーの世界は海へ向かう雪解け水の急流に溢れている。全ての氷が海を求めるもので、このくねくねと続くトンネルもそこへたどり着くとロキは知っている。それに、彼の隼の目はすでに遥か前方に更なる眩い光と開けた光景を察していた。

甲高く鋭い、ハンターの鳴き声を上げて加速すると、翼をきつく締めたまま身体を捻っては曲がってトンネルの中を進み、背後でソーの喚声が聞こえると同時にスナールファリがトンネルの中に力一杯飛び込んできた。それはまったく優雅ではなかったが、俊敏ではあった。きっとロキの後をものすごい勢いで駆け、洞窟の床から壁、天井にまで飛びつき、棘のある尾を氷の表面に突き付けて巨体を安定させているに違いない――雪解け水の洞窟はイスジルにとっては艱難などではないのだ。トンネルが狭まるところではソーに身の危険が及んでいるかもしれなかったが、ロキは彼を信頼しており、苦悶の声がしないか耳を背後に傾けてはいるが、振り向くことはなかった。

前へ――前へ――アジュールの壁とサファイアの影、吹きつける風と水の急流に満ちた世界――それから――ロキは大空へと突き抜けると翼を広げて急激に体の向きを変え、興奮に鋭い声を上げると同時にソーとスナールファリが洞窟の入り口を塞ぐ氷片を突き破って宙に飛び上がると、強烈な衝撃と共に浅瀬に飛び込んだ。

スナールファリは良い泳ぎ手であるし、氷河はその壊れた指先の下で浅い海岸を刻み上げていたが、それでもロキはソーがスナールファリを水の中から上がるよう促し、氷河の口から剥がれて落下した幾つもの巨大な氷山に上るのを見てほっとした。ロキは彼らに合流するため降下し、身を竦めて羽根を落とすと二本の脚で着地した。

ソーはすっかり濡れ鼠となってガタガタと身を震わせていたが、笑っている。「なんとも楽しい近道だったな！」彼は言った。その間にロキは彼から冷水を引き離して水差しに形を変えると、二人は喉の渇きを潤した。「次はどうするんだ？」

ロキは余った水でたらいを作ると氷山から新鮮な雪解け水を流し込み、スナールファリにも飲み水を与えてやった。「この先は航海して南下する」彼は告げた。「そうすれば少しはこの辺りの島々や海岸を観光することもできるからな」

「スナールファリでは俺とヤールンサクサのようにカヤックに納まることはできないな」ソーが言った。「代わりに何をするつもりか見せてくれ」

その熱意は伝染するかのようで、ロキは知らず彼と微笑み合っていた。ヤールンサクサのようなシーコヌンガーではないかもしれないが、ロキにとっては海も空と同様に慣れたもので、流氷や凍える波間にあって彼の魔力は強化されていた。

南方にある漁業地域の氏族らは高価な輸入木材で造られたロングボートやスカル船を好み、それぞれがキンに代々伝わる家宝であり、北方の粗削りで古風なカヤックを見下していた。フヴェルゲルミルキンの中でも人口が多く身体も大きな南の群島の住民は、戦前まで多くのイヴィジューを抱え、彼らは輝かしく豪華な氷のガレー船で世に知れ渡っていた。それら大型船は海岸で上下に揺れては『初めの抱擁』、ヨートゥンヘイム唯一の大陸を愛しげに腕に包み込む広大な海へと漕ぎ出すのだった。

全ての氷は海を求める。遥か昔、ヨートゥナーは海から来たと言われている。そして、彼らは海へと還り、永遠に続く水と氷の無限の連鎖の一部となるのだ。同時に、初めの抱擁がもっとも恵み深いと言われており、冬の王国でもっとも豊かであるのは海で間違いなかった。北方で見られるズリファブローミとそれに支えられる動物の群れは海の多様多種で豊かな産物の右に出ることはない。そこには海鳥や鯨、アザラシやセイウチ、昆布、甲殻類にクリル、ウミヘビやウミウシ、そして当然の如く、幾千もの煌めき、素早く動く魚の群れが海の深い青を雲のように漂う鱗と飛翔する鰭となって想像を超えるほど広大な浅瀬を泳ぐのだ。

アースガルズにも海はあるとロキは知っている。だが、これまで読んだことやソーから聞かされた話によれば、ヨートゥンヘイムの抱擁の黒き深淵と銀の波頭に比べれば飼いならされ、去勢された海だった。ソーはヨートゥンヘイムの視察を終え、確かに彼らはもうこの地を去る時が来ている。だが、ロキは自分が黄金の都の石畳の道を好むことを学ぶ前に、ヨートゥンヘイムでの最後の旅路をこの鯨の通り道にしたかったのだ。

そして、できることならば、ソーにも少し感動を得てほしかった。

認めたくはないが、ロキは無から本物の氷船を作り上げるだけの技術は持ち合わせていなかった。少なくとも、彼ら二人と丸々と太ったイスジルを運ぶだけの大きさを持った船は作れなかったし、それを旅の間中保つことはできない。このため、ロキは代わりに両手を氷山に押し当て、気力と魔力を注ぎ込み、フラクタルと氷晶を動かし、彼の描いたバインドルーンの形を取って舞わせると、ギザギザの氷山をもっと操作しやすい流線型に変化させた。

想定したよりも長い時間がかかり、思っていたよりも大量に気を奪われたが、瞑想から覚めると、ロキは作業が上手く行ったと快く思っていた。まだ間違いようがなく氷山のままであたが、軽く滑らかな船の形を取っており、舵は強くて頑丈だった。そこに慎重に永続性と反応性の印を刻み込み、ソーにはスナールファリを今や平らになった表面の中央に導かせると、彼女はそこでドスンと身を横たえ、自ら快く船の安定器となった。

ロキが彼女の周りに船倉のようなものを作り上げるとスナールファリは短く唸り、彼は帆柱を上げ――コヌンスガルズまで舟を漕ぐなんて考えられない！――そして、ソーは実に楽しげに影のマントを広げて即席の帆とした。それはロキが他にも各領域で入手した幾つかの小物と一緒に荷物に入れてあったのだ。彼の私物の大半が木箱の中に納められて先に目的地で彼を待っているかもしれなかったが、他人の手に任せられない物もあるのだった。

「感動した？」卓越風に吹かれて硬くなった帆を見上げ、茶目っ気たっぷりに問う間も、ロキは天候まで操る必要がないことにそっと胸を撫で下ろしていた。すでに疲労が溜まっており、この調子ではソーの天性の魔力を借りて助けてもらわねばならないだろう。そして彼はそれを――その事実をどう思うのか、まだ判断がつかなかった。

「いつだって」ソーはからかい気味に、だが愛しそうに言うと、氷山の操縦をやってみたいとウキウキしながら言うので、ロキは彼に任せ、ただ座って指示を出すことに満足するのだった。

＊＊＊

ヨートゥンヘイムでは晩春、そろそろ夏に入りかけている時期だったが、外部の者にはそうは見えないかもしれない。霜の花が海氷の縁に咲き始めており、氷はパキパキと音を立てては割れて砕け、彼らがこの奇妙な船で進むことのできる水路がいくつもできていた。大き目の流氷の上にはゴマフアザラシが素っ気なく彼らを眺めており、その多くは、通り過ぎる彼らを澄んだ瞳で不思議そうに見つめる丸々とした雪のように白い子アザラシを連れていた。彼らは広大な水域をシロイルカやイッカクと共有せねばならず、どちらも彼らの船を圧倒するほどの巨大な体躯を持ち、さらには彼らの前後に突然顔を出しては大きな音を立てて息を吐き、ぐるりと目を回すという、おちおちしていられない癖を持っているようだった。遠くを見ればシャチの背びれが閃く。だいたい四十頭はいるだろうか。ロキはアザラシの姿を取った時に彼らに追跡された時の話でソーを楽しませた。水の中を滑り、命辛々飛び跳ねては水中を舞い、彼らの真珠のように白い歯が彼の足ひれを掠めた時は空に飛び上がり、ひどく驚いたシャチを笑ったものだ。

ゆっくりとしたペースで進む彼らは夜には船を係留させ、より巨大な氷山にロキが氷の細糸を伸ばして括りつけ、彼らは甲板の上に衣類や毛皮を広げて横になり、何もないどんよりとした夜空を見上げた。ロキはアースガルズの星々、夜に炎のように燃え上がって空を彩る光景について尋ね、ソーは星座や宇宙塵の彩雲、育星場や星雲について、そして流れ星を追って天空を横切り、大地に衝突する瞬間に拡がる氷と岩と炎を目撃する時の感動について語り聞かせた。

「私たちの空にもかつては光があったんだ」ロキは頭がすっかり冴えて言った。「日中は小箱の脈打つ鼓動が空を照らした。夜には雲が晴れてあなたたちと同じように宇宙を覗き見て、ユグドラシルの枝葉とその果実を見ることができた。もっとも、私はそれらを何一つ見たことがない」

「あの向こうには星々がある」ソーは自信に満ちて告げた。「ヨトゥンヘイムが再び外界に開放されれば、この雲も晴れる。俺がお前に俺たちの星々を、俺たちの空を見せてやろう。それからここに戻り、二人で初めてお前の星空を眺めよう」

ロキはソーが眠りに落ちた後、そっと泣いた。彼の涙は彗星の尾のように冷たく、同時に焼け付くようで、その涙の理由を重々承知していることが余計に辛かった。

＊＊＊

翌日、彼らは南の群島フヴェルゲルミルスタズに沿って移動せねばならなかった。島の間には時に海峡の激流があり、ソーはもちろん白く泡立った海水を一つひとつ駆け抜けると主張し、激しい波間に船体が浮き上がっては衝撃と共に落下する度に笑い、髪を振り乱して瞳を輝かせ、ロキと二人で海峡ごとに襲い掛かる試練に打ち勝った。スナールファリは熱狂的な航海を快く思ってはおらず、大声で文句を言うように呻いては岩壁に巣を作った海鳥の群れを驚かせていてた。頭上ではウミガラスやウミスズメが旋回し、猛禽類が狂ったように鳴き声を上げ、羽ばたく音と羽毛の積雲で大気を満たした。

島々をぐるりと回り込んでいると、彼らはフヴェルゲルミルスタズの宝の一つであるペンギンのコロニーを目に――そして鼻に感じた。巨大な鳥は食用肉にしても良かったし、卵やグアノにも適していたので、浜辺や岩場の斜面で大量に繁殖できるよう放置されているのだ。彼らは奇妙な生き物が乗った船に対してそれほど驚いた様子もなく、小さめの種など船体の横手に頭を覗かせ、問い詰めるような声で鳴きながら、彼らの観察に近づいてくるほどだった。

「こんな鳥は見たことがない！」ソーが感動して言った。それはそうだと、ロキは思った。ペンギンは冬の生き物であるため、ヨートゥンヘイムにのみ生息していた――それと、ロキが読んだ書物によればミッズガルズの奥地にもいると言うが、あの世界は奇妙な領域で、他の領域の天候や生き物が全て混ざり合い、万華鏡のように混乱した光景だという。

船の縁から身を乗り出し、海面まで続く粗削りの階段を作るのは苦労しなかった。ロキがそうするなり、勇気ある一羽が登って来て二人を問い質すように見つめた。彼らはヒュミルキンに優しく扱われることに慣れており、この子は不自然なほどに警戒心がなく、甲板にぎごちなく飛び上がると、よたよたと歩き回っては二人の衣服や荷物をつついている。

「母上はお前を気に入るだろうな」ソーはペンギンに向かって言うと、撫でようとして鋭い嘴を見舞われた。

「この子は若い」ロキは言って、足を使って彼らの食糧から鳥を押し返す。「数年もすれば、私たちと同じくらいの背丈にまで成長する。ヒュミルキンは彼らが小さいうちはどんどん太らせる。そうすることで卵を産む時期が過ぎる時には大収穫を期待できるからな」

「素晴らしい生き物だ」ソーはすっかり感心して宣言したが、ペンギンはまったく心を動かされた様子はなく、食糧を奪うことができないと悟った時点で船外へ滑り出て仲間の群れへと水しぶきを上げながら戻っていった。「ペットにすることはないのか？」

「ない」ロキは眉間にしわを寄せて言った。これだけの距離があっても、腐った魚とペンギンのフンの臭いは強烈だというのに。

「残念だな」ソーが騒々しく鳴くペンギンの群れを興味深そうに見ながら言ったので、婚前契約の一環として求めるような考えが彼の頭に浮かんでしまう前に、ロキは急いでその場を離れることにした。観光航路はもう充分。そろそろ陸につける頃合いだろう。

ビフレスト地点はコヌンスガルズの東側、山影に隠れるようにあり、冬の玉座及び先祖の神殿からもそれほど遠くなく、外交使節団にとって最適な場所だと言えるだろう――そしてもちろん、かつてラウフェイ王と小箱を奪うために現れたアースガルズ軍にとってもそうだった。だが、この道はヨートゥナーの使うものではなかった。

北や西からは徒歩、あるいはソーとロキのようにイスジルに跨って標高の高い峠道を越える者もいたが、多くの者たちにとって、コヌンスガルズは南側にある海から入るものだ。ロキはアウズンブラ湾にある活気に満ちた港に船を進めた。そこは岩とこけら板が長く弧を描く三日月の形をした港湾であり、多くのヴェーキンが居を構えていた。

交通量の多い航路帯に氷山でできた船が入ってくると、港にいた民衆は一気に騒めいたが、ロキは船首、と呼べるだろうか、に背筋を伸ばして立ち、いざ漁民や行商人、そして旅人らがそこにイヴィジャの姿を見るなり、そして特に彼の氏族線を見て銀の舌本人であることを確認するなり、彼らは直ちに道を開けた。銀の舌とオーディンソンがこのような形で帰還した話は夜までに全国に知れ渡ることだろうと、ロキは内心ほくそ笑んでいた。

このような物体を陸に繋げようとするよりは、ロキはソーに言ってできるだけ港まで安全に船を接近させる間に徐々に氷山を溶かし、いざスナールファリに船外に下りてもらってこけら板の浜辺まで水中を歩かせることに成功すると、細長くなった船体を岸辺につけるのは容易なことだった。ソーは港町の喧騒と、押し殺された、だが絶え間なく向けられる通行人の奇異の眼差しにすっかり魅了されているようだったが、長居する時間はないため、彼らは再びスナールファリに騎乗すると先を急いだ。

コヌンスガルズを見逃すのは不可能だ。神殿の対なる尖塔は天空へ向かってまっすぐ伸び、山岳地帯を背景にしていても目立ち、今では半分崩壊しているとはいえ、宮殿そのものは巨大で何マイルにも渡って広がり、幾つもの捻じれた塔や繊細なアーチ、風に吹かれれば歌う縦溝彫りの柱に紛れて散らばる壊れた柱や尖塔の残骸が見られる。王の宮は誇らしげに立ち、人々にとっての導であり、港町から宮殿の間を忙しなく行き来する人々の非公式の公道ができていた。

スナールファリに乗ったまま人々の流れを掻き分けて進むのは難しく、さらに言えば迷惑行為でもあったので、彼らは公道に沿って脇道に入り、宮殿の影に隠れた静かな儀礼用の道を辿った。ヒルズヴェルが戦へ赴く時、あるいは平時に全員が招集される時に使われる閲兵場。夏至祭りの時には各地から集まる若子が王の御前で競い合う環状の野外劇場。そして、城壁の影に接近すると、イスジル用に造られた巨大な運動場があり、現在イスジルの群れの大半がそこに集っていた。ここで彼らはスナールファリの背から降りて、荷物を取ってから彼女を解放してやった。彼女の姉妹たち、そしてジグリは彼女を喜んで迎え入れ、のっそりと互いに飛び掛かったりじゃれあったりして地面を揺らしていた。

二人は通用口から宮殿に入り、より小さな、あまり使用されない客人用の回廊を使って、誰も入った様子のない自室へ直行した。それどころか、どうやら彼らが宮殿を出た時からこの区画に入った者は誰もいないかのように見える。良かった。彼らは旅装を解いて湯浴みをし、ラウフェイ王との謁見に相応しい衣装に着替えた。ソーは再び鎧を纏い、ロキは思わずその表面に手を這わせ、彫刻のようにピッタリと体に吸い付くシルバーメイルや色鮮やかな赤いマントをじっくりと堪能した。ソーは数週間ぶりに髪を下ろし、すると唐突のように、彼はアースガルズの王子らしい姿になっていた――決して見知らぬ男ではないが、ロキの連れ合いというだけでもない。

「近いうちにお前の分の鎧も用意させよう」ソーは言って、大きな首飾りをつけるロキを手伝った。「一式欲しいと言うならな」

「一式？」ロキはソーの胸当てを引っ張った。「最低でも三着は作ってもらうつもりだけど」

「そういうことなら、五着は用意せねばならんな」ソーはニヤリと笑って約束した。頭を横に倒し、それから頭を振ると髪が広がって顔にかかった。この数ヶ月の間に、見るからに長く伸びている。「どうにかしてくれないか？」彼は神に指を通しながら尋ねた。「お前のこの習慣は続けるつもりなんだ」

「もちろん」ロキは嬉しげに言うと、相手の髪を後ろに流し、頭頂の髪を纏めて綺麗に三つ編みにしてやった。まだロキに比べれば短いし、悲しいほどに何の装飾もされていなかったが、編み終えるとそれはソーに良く似合っていることに気づく。ちょうど、彼がこの地に最初に現れた時のぼさぼさの髪型と、ロキがこれまで編み上げようとしていた複雑なイヴィジューの髪型の中間だろうか。

「どうだ？」ロキの手が離れるとソーが尋ね、ロキは厳しく批評する振りをした。

「私の婚約者と呼ぶに恥ずかしくない」

「それは良かった」ソーは笑んで言った。「なら、お前のベラを探そう。良い報せを伝えなければ」

＊＊＊

宮殿はごった返していた。彼らの前に六人のヤールが到着しており、それぞれ少なくとも十二人の付添を連れていた。子供から若子、キン、ヒルズ戦士、側近、スヴァスに古い友人。そして、彼らの重量と声量に氷が震え、低い音を奏でていた。宮殿がこれほど活気にあふれたのは戦前以来なく、かつて宮殿はこのように旅行と交易と談話のために開かれた場所だったのだと考えると、不思議で素晴らしい気分になった。様々な競技や催し物のある夏至祭りでさえ、宮殿そのものにここまで大勢が集うことはない。

ソーは巨人の敷き詰める広間に堂々と足を踏み入れ、彼のために道が開かれることを疑いもせず、そしてその通りになる。群衆はうっすらと笑みを浮かべる銀の舌の隣で胸を張って歩く、小さな黄金の髪をした人物のために身を寄せ合って場所を開いた。スリュムキンにとってソーは見慣れた存在だったが、ロキが彼をウートガルズに連れ去ったことで他の者たちにとっては目新しくエキゾチックな存在であり、その場にある全ての目が揺らぐことなく彼に据えられている。

彼が初めにこの地に到着した際に、ラウフェイはヒルズヴェルに対し自制心を促し、オーディンソンを慎重に扱うことを強く印象付けていたため、その時彼は周囲に放っておかれた。だが、宮殿がここまで活気づき、三ヵ月もの間好まれた話題がこの領域間の縁談であった今となっては、ヨートゥナーの態度はソーが最初に過ごした数日間とは全く異なるものになっていた。むっつりとした疑心暗鬼は慎重な希望と際限のない好奇心に取って代わられ、二人が群衆の間を進むと、行く手は互いを肘でつつき合い、囁き合ってはもっとよく見ようと首を長くする者たちで溢れかえっていた。

ソー自身も以前とは異なり、満面の笑みを浮かべて嬉々とした態度を取ると、周囲の唖然とした者たちには無頓着に、追いついた先にいたベルグフニールの背を叩いた。ベルグフニールとスリヴァルディはベラに付き添ってスリュムスタズから南下しており、彼らとの気安い会話とからかい合いはヨートゥンヘイムでの初日にあった苦々しい雰囲気よりは余程ソーの気質に合っていた。彼はロキにはうまく理解できない不思議なカリスマで光り、ゆっくりだが確実に遠いスタズからやって来たキンも一人、二人、小さな集団となってソーの軌道に近づくと、魔法にかかったように魅了されていった。

ロキは内心で嫉妬を燃やし、その苦い滓を吸い、それから故意に脇に追いやった。これは素晴らしいことだ。フリームスルスやイヴィジャに関わらず、ヨートゥンの一人一人が自らの目でオーディンソンを見て彼が決して怪物でも不適合者でもないことを知ると、彼らの眼差しは新たな尊敬の念を含んでロキに向けられる。公正を期して言うならば、ソーはロキの傍から離れようとせず、会話の中でも『俺たち』や『俺のロキ』という言葉をちりばめるので、銀の舌に対する優しい言葉をかけたことのない者たちでも、如何にロキがうまくやったか把握することだろう。

一歩進むごとに熱心に彼らに話しかける訪問者があまりに多かったために、ラウフェイがいる可能性が最も高い評議室に辿りつくまで、果てしない時間がかかった。ここまで来れば、群衆は三重の扉を越えないよう気を付けるので、少なくとも僅かばかりの平安があった。

ラウフェイはソーとロキが入室するなり顔を上げ、ロキには彼がほんの僅かに肩の力を抜いたのがわかった。

「オーディンソン」ラウフェイは玄武岩のテーブルに光る巻物を置くと、口を開いた。「ロキ。戻ったのだな」

「ベラ」ロキは敬意を示して頭を下げた。

「再びまみえたこと、喜ばしく思います、ラウフェイ王」ソーが明るく言うと、その声が届く範囲内にいた者たちは誰も実際に顔に出すほど粗野ではなかったが、全員が内心あんぐりと口を開いた雰囲気が漂っていた。「お邪魔でなければよろしいですが？」

「問題ない」ラウフェイは答える。表面的には冷静を保っていたが、その瞳はチラリとロキに向けられ、答えを求めていた。

「陛下とお話したいことが」ロキははぎごちない沈黙が根を張る時間を与えずに助け舟を出した。「ご相談すべきことが山とありますゆえ」

ラウフェイは頷いた。「では、すぐに」彼が言う。「他の議題は待てる」

ロキは部屋を見回した。北方のヤール、スリュムとフレースヴェルグ、そしてヴァフスルーズニル。法を語る者ネドラ、そしてスクリミルの代わりにウートガルズの代表を務める金を紡ぐ者グンロズ。ヒルズヴェルを代表するアグムンド、ビューレイスト、そして――ふむ。ヘルブリンディの姿が見当たらない。それに、フヴェルゲルミルとスットゥングもいない。この場にいる南方のヤールは一人しかおらず、それは東の沿岸のヒュミルだけだった。ヤールが一人や二人不在であることに不思議はない。なにしろ、ヴィスモトは厳密に言ってまだ開始されていないのだから。だが、アングルボザがロキに囁いていた、この二人に関する噂を思えば、この三名のフリームスルスが何処で誰と会っているのかを調べなければならないと気に留めておいた。

「会議は明朝再開する」ラウフェイが彼らに告げると、ヴィスモトの議員らは誰も反発することなく一人ひとり評議室を退場し、そのほとんどがソーに丁寧な、だが短い挨拶をしていった。ビューレイストも彼らに続こうとしたが、ラウフェイが彼を呼び止める。少し驚いた顔をして、ロキの最年少のシブは椅子に腰を下ろすと黙って彼らを見守っていた。

「二人とも、久し振りだな」彼らの前を過ぎる時にスリュムが満面の笑みを浮かべて言った。「いつ来るんか、今か今かと待っとったぞ。わしはアグムンドに会いに行く――時間ができたらわしんとこに来てくれんか。北じゃあ、お前さん方がいなくて寂しかった」

北方のヤールの内残る二人はもっと控えめであったが、フレースヴェルグとヴァフスルーズニルは二人ともようやくオーディンソンに会えて光栄だと告げ、彼らの後に続いたヒュミルに至ってはヨートゥンヘイムにソーが来たこと自体をひどく嬉しいのだと宣言し、落ち着いて品のある雰囲気を纏いながら二人に向かって顔を輝かせていた。「本当に嬉しい！」と彼は再び言って、二人をその強靭な腕できつく抱擁するのではないかと一瞬焦ったが、ありがたいことに状況と場所を思い出してくれたようで、力強く振り回す握手で許してくれた。

イヴィジューの二人、ネドラとグンロズはソーに興味を持ったことを隠し立てもせず、もうしばらくの間その場に残った。特にグンロズはその夜ソーともっと語り合いたいことを仄めかしていた。昨日の若子と違い、彼は誘惑しようとしているのではない。ロキはグンロズを良く知っており、異境についての専門家だと自称する彼からアースガルズの伝統や歴史の多くを学んだ。おそらく、グンロズは大戦以降の千年でアースガルズにどのような変化があったのかを知りたいのだ。だが、彼には待ってもらわねばならない。

ひとつのスタズに常駐することを選び、同じフリームスルスに囲まれて過ごすようになった多くのイヴィジュー同様に、ネドラとグンロズは周囲に圧倒されたり家具が大きすぎるという問題を避けるため、常に身体を大きくシフトして生活している。これはつまり、王宮のフォーマルな部屋はイヴィジュー用の家具が用意されないことを意味しており、このため評議室にある全てのものが、またしても、ソーとロキにとっては大きすぎ、高すぎるのだった。他の者たちが去って扉が閉まると、二人はまるで悪戯を叱られる子供のようにテーブルの横に立ち尽していた。他のアシールたちがこの地に通うようになるまでに直しておかねばならないものの一つだと、ロキは心に留めておいた。

「ラウフェイ王」ソーが口を開き、ロキと肩を合わせたが、その家族を前にロキに大っぴらに触れるような真似はしなかった。「よい報せがあります」

彼はひどく儀礼的にロキに手を差し出し、ロキはそれに手を滑り込ませると、ソーが再びラウフェイに顔を向けると同時にほんの僅かな笑みを花開かせた。「私たちは――」

「なるほど」ラウフェイは厳しい口調で遮り、ソーは困惑した面持ちで黙り込んだ。「そなたとは充分に審議するため後に二人きりでの謁見を賜ろう、オーディンソン。しかしまず、わが子らと話をさせてもらおう。しばしの間、席を外してもらえぬか。準備が整い次第、迎えを寄越そう」

ソーは不意を打たれたようで、ロキにもその気持ちはわかったが、ベラの本能的な言動も理解できた。彼はソーと合意に至る前にロキから現状の真実を聞きたいのだ。なにしろ、こうなってはソーは客人ではなくアースガルズの代表者と化しており、ほぼ確実に交渉も微妙な段階に来ていることだろう。誰もがこの結婚が実現すると思い込んでいるが、本当のところは誰も何も聞かされていないのだから。ソーはロキのスヴァスだけではない。結婚相手に選んだ相手の親に、その子と恋に落ちた旨を報告に来た求婚者というだけでもない。彼はオーディン家の後継者であり、彼らがどのような報せを齎すにしろ、それに反応を示す前にラウフェイは詳しい話を知らなければならなかった。

ラウフェイがソーに一旦待つよう告げる前に他の者たちに退室を命じたのは彼なりの気遣いだった。矜持を差し置いてこのような懸念を見せてやれる者はそうそういないだろう。しかし、ソーにとっては突然の退去命令に聞こえ、ロキは彼がどのようにこれを受け止めるか確信が持てなかった。以前のように怒りを覚え、短絡的な言動を見せるだろうか？拗ねたり侮辱されたと考えるだろうか？

初めからロキが一人でベラを探しに行く間ソーには待つように告げていれば、この事態を避けることもできたのだが…それのどこが面白いのか。

「いいでしょう」ソーが一拍置いて言うと、ロキは彼の自制心を誇らしく思い、彼の手をギュッと握りしめた。「その時までスリュムのところにいます」彼は加えたが、まだどこかに反抗心があるらしく、正面からロキの唇を奪ってから赤と金を翻して立ち去った。

しばし水を撃ったような沈黙が下りて、ラウフェイがロキに向き直った。「私の隼よ」低く轟くラウフェイの声は喜びに満ちていた。「お前の鉤爪になんと素晴らしい獲物がかかったことか！」

「まるであなたの掌から何でも食べる仔犬のようだ」感激して言ったビューレイストの顔はあまりに大きな笑みに真っ二つに割れそうだ。

二人の喜びはロキを浮つかせた。「彼は私を愛しています」彼は声に出して告げ、ベラとシブ二人の愉悦は喪失感と彼の無意識を引く不安の影を覆い隠すほどだった。「婚姻の合意を得ました」

「よくやった」ラウフェイは身を屈めると、ロキと頬を擦り合わせるという驚くべき親密な行動を取った。

「ベラ」ロキは吐息のように呟き、目をきつく閉じ、胸中で勝利が羽根を広げ、あばらを掠めて胸裏に引っ掛かるのを感じた。ラウフェイの手は彼の肩に重たく載せられ、親指で彼の氏族線をなぞっており、ラウフェイの明白な信頼はロキにとって分厚く温もりのある、心地よい毛皮の外套となった。

「お前を失うのは決して些細なことではない」ラウフェイは囁き、未だロキを抱き寄せ、その巨躯で小さな子を包み込んでいた。「だが、お前の行く末に不安は感じない、私のロキよ。お前の掌握する巨大な力を見せつけられた今となっては。かように小さな体にこれほどの力があるとは。まるでお前のゲタのように」

ベラの言葉に、ロキは奇妙な喜びを感じていた。ラウフェイはファールバウティの話を一切しない――彼に関するロキの知識はすべてスクリミルの苦い記憶と他のイヴィジューに聞いた話ばかりで、それだってどれほどが真実でどれほどが作り話なのか、彼には判別できない。槍を折る者に屠られた、王のスヴァス――壮大な物語だが、ロキが縋るには心許ない。それに、縋るべきでもない。子供にとってゲタは大した意味を持たないのだ。ただ――ただ、ロキはその姿形といい、性質といい、キンとあまりにかけ離れており、昔から彼は想像していたよりも遠くを撃つ者の面影があるのかもしれないと思っていたのだ。

それが、今こうしてラウフェイが彼を誇らしげにファールバウティに似ていると告げたことは、ボザとスクリミルの復讐に対する果てしない願望を聞き続けてきた身としては…この地を去る時に、彼が胸に抱くべきもう一つの護符となることだろう。

「オーディンソンとはどう過ごしていたのか、話してくれ」ラウフェイが言うと、姿勢を正して彼と少し距離を取り、ロキは喜んで彼とソーの間にあった出来事の概要とだいたいの流れを語り聞かせた。その全てが事実ではなかったにしろ、ラウフェイはロキが如何にソーを魅了したかの話を満足そうに聞いている。ロキ自身が緩やかだが確実にアースガルズの強情な王子に恋したことにはあまり言及しなかったとしても、まあ、初恋に関するすべてをベラに報告するなど誰も強要しないだろう。

ヨートゥンヘイムの外での冒険や情を交わしたこと、それなりに重大な口論、彼自身の疑惑や混乱、互いの魔力が混じり合ったことやスクリミルの果てしない謀略に関しては一言も口にしなかったのに、それでもビューレイストに遮られたり、ロキの話が穴だらけであることをしっかりと把握していたラウフェイのせいで、軽く一時間は話しこんでいた。

それからラウフェイはアースガルズとの交渉、花嫁の持参金や結婚費用、そして朝の贈り物に関する微妙な駆け引き、そして如何にロキの価値を計算し、嫁償の価格を割り出したか語り聞かせた。これほど綿密に交渉され、何週間もかけてテーブルに広げられた新書という形で案を提示されては対案を返し、ロキの価値を高価な宝石や毛皮、土地の所有権に変換された話を聞くのは何気に気分が良かった。それは彼がたたき売りされたわけでも、さっさと売り払われたとは到底言えないことを示しており、嫁償を事細やかに決めるべきというベラの主張はロキの心に温もりを宿した。

これらの話が終わると、ロキはベラの唇が紡ぎ出そうとしている質問が何であるか、ラウフェイのらしからぬ躊躇いを少し興味深く感じながら待った。他の者たちからはアシールと友情を築く方法や果てには情を交わす方法について矢継ぎ早に質問されるとは思っていたが、ラウフェイはオーディンソンとその種族に関する知識など持ち合わせているはずだ。

ベラの口を突いて出たのはロキが予期していたものではなかった。

「スクリミルはお前に彼らの姿を取る方法を教えたか？」ラウフェイが尋ねた。

「自分で完成させました」ロキは苛立ちを呑み込んで言った。またも技量を過小評価されたのだ。これまで彼が成し遂げてきたものは多いのに――ベラはこんなことを心配しているというのか？「アースガルズの熱と光は私を弱らせはしません」

「見せてみろ」ラウフェイは全身を強張らせて言った。「今この目で見たい」

今ではソーと共に各地を駆け回ったおかげでアシールの姿へは瞬きをする間にシフトすることが可能となっており、どれほどその姿でいてもロキのとる他の姿と同程度に居心地が良くなっていた。だが、この時若草色の瞳を上げて王を見上げると、産毛の生えた真っ白な肌と冬の寒さにどうしようもなく凍える身体が如何に相手と異なるのか改めて思い知らされた。

ベラの姿は半分影になったかのように暗く、そのせいで表情を読むこともできず、ロキはずいぶん久しぶりに、ヨートゥンヘイムのフリームスルス、特に長身で細身のラウフェイ王と並ぶと如何に自分が小さな存在であるのか実感していた。横手にいるビューレイストの姿はアシールの目ではさらに捉えにくかったが、シブの顔に浮かんだ純然たる恐怖と全身に及ぶ緊張が想像の産物だとは思わなかった。

ラウフェイはまるで自分に対するかのように首肯し、ロキに手を伸ばし――触れる寸前に止めた指先はロキの頬に翳されたまま静止した。

「その姿で私に触れられても耐えられるのか？」問う彼の声はしっかりとしていたが、固まった肩と頬の筋肉が小刻みに痙攣していることから相手の緊張がありありと伝わってくる。彼のエルドバーン、彼の長子であるロキがもっとも古く強大であった敵の種族の姿を取るのを目の当たりにして――それは戦傷を負ったこの王にとって、新たな傷となった。

ロキは身を乗り出し、ラウフェイの開かれた掌に微かに、ほんの僅かに鼻先を擦りつけた。「いつだって、ベラ」彼が言うとラウフェイは唸り、氏族線がないために平らで特徴のないロキの滑らかな顔に手で触れた。

「お前のこの姿を見るのは不快だ」ラウフェイは言った。その言葉は柔らかくも穏やかでもなく――厳しく刺々しい真実だった。「私にとってお前を醜く見せる。だが、アシールはお前を同種として見ることができればお前をより愛し、お前も彼らの日の光の中ではこの姿でいた方が過ごしやすいだろう。我らが向こうに到着するなり、お前はできるだけ早い段階でこの姿を取るべきだ」

「ヤールたちは喜ばないでしょう」ロキは言う。そして嫌悪感に駆られ、それをうまく隠すこともできずに一切近づこうとしないビューレイストの存在が気になって仕方ない。「私はヨートゥンヘイムの王子として行くのです。ならば、そのままの姿で迎え入れられるべきでは？」

「お前はオーディンソンの花嫁として行くのだ」ラウフェイが訂正した。「ゲルズとスカジは二人とも婚前にヴァニールの女の姿を取った。お前も同様であるべきだ」

「ソーは私をあるがままの姿で愛するようになりました」ロキは言った。「彼は私たちが対等であると常々口にしています。ヨートゥン。アシールの男。アシールの女。何であろうと関係ないのでは？」

「そうかもしれんな」ラウフェイは同意した。「だが、あの者は何ヶ月もお前と過ごした。あの者のキン、その民衆は――彼らにとってお前は異邦人だ。アシールの多くはその身体と同様に心も小さく、我々を長いこと憎んできた」

「そして、我々も彼らを憎んできました」ロキが言った。「それにもかかわらず、我々の民の多くはソーを歓迎しました。彼が姿を変える必要はありませんでした」

「あれはただの客人であったからだ」ラウフェイが指摘する。「それも束の間の。お前は彼らの下で新たな人生を築くために行くのだ」

これにはロキも反論できなかった。事実、彼はこのことについて思慮してきたし、アースガルズの熱気に強制される前にアシールの姿を取る方が良策であると同時に、アシールの前では彼らからしてみるとキャルタと宝石類しか纏わぬ半裸同然の姿でいるよりは、ソーと同じく鎧を纏っていた方が早く権力を掌握できるだろう。「では、アースガルズに向かう前にこの姿と彼らの衣服を纏うべきでしょうか？」彼は尋ねる。「ヤールたちにとっても、衝撃が過ぎないよう、私はここにいる間に変化すべきかもしれません」

ラウフェイは思慮深げな面持ちになった。「難しい決断だ」彼はゆっくりと告げる。「だが、お前を全父の前に出す時は我が子として、我々の持てる最高級の衣装をまとったイヴィジャとして、差し出したいと思う。オーディンソンを帰した後に、もう一度正式に議論しよう」

彼は一歩下がると、存在を忘れてもらおうとしているかのように後ろの方にいるビューレイストに向き直った。「シブの下へ」平たく告げると、ビューレイストは内心の葛藤に忙しく、反抗することを考えもできずにいるようだ。

ロキの末のシブは彼に噛みつかれるのを恐れるかのように怖々と目を大きく見開いて近づき、どこか別の場所にいたいと思っているのは明らかだった。「まだ私だ」ロキは少し苛立たしげに言って、ビューレイストの腕に触れることで言葉を強調した。

ビューレイストはビクリと怯んだ。「分かってる」彼はラウフェイが難色を示す前にそれを払い除けようと慌てて言ったが、ロキより一フィート近く長身であるにもかかわらず、彼と目を合わせることができずにいた。

「ベッドの下のアシールの化け物が怖いのか？」挑発するロキの言葉は彼の煮えくり返るはらわたのせいで鋭くなっていた。失望と、罪悪感でも恥辱でもない何か別の、だがどちらの要素もある感情が彼をピリピリさせている。

ビューレイストは身体を強張らせ、視線を上げた。「ロキは私のシブだ」彼は静かに告げ、ロキの顔を凝視した。「なのに――氏族線がないと――私たちが似ていたことなんてなかった」彼は強引な含み笑いをした。「でもこれだと――私たちがどういう関係なのか、いったい誰が分かるって言うのさ？」

ロキの胸に痛みが弾け、そこに失うものがあったことも把握していなかったため、喪失感はより唐突に彼を襲った。「シブ」彼は言って、額に皴の寄せられたビューレイストを見上げる。「私が憶えている。私の氏族線、私の血筋――それが失われるのでも、誰かに手渡すのでもない。ただ、粉雪に覆われて見えなくなっているだけだ」

彼はゆっくりとシフトし、白の上に青を呼び戻し、窓ガラスに霜が生まれるように、本来の姿に見られる線や渦巻き模様を浮かび上がらせた。瞳が元に戻るにつれ室内が徐々に明るくなり、シブの顔に浮かんだぎごちないしかめっ面が一気に視界に飛び込んできた。

ビューレイストはなんとか頷いたが、明らかにまだ居心地が悪そうだ。「ようやくこの中で一番の美人になれたのに、嬉しくないのか？」ロキは相手をからかい、大らかだが簡単にないがしろにされがちな末のシブを求めた。この全てがビューレイストにとって何を意味しているのか、ロキは知っていたが知らなかったようで、その重荷は背負いたくなかった。

「どうせなら、ロキの賢さが欲しかったな」ビューレイストは弱々しく微笑んで言った。「ロキが不在の間、誰かがヘルブリンディに対抗できないといけないからね」

それはロキが胸に秘めていた質問を口にする機会となり、ビューレイストに背を向け、彼がよくそうしたようにロキからシブに手を伸ばさずに、その機会に飛びついたことに湧き起った後悔の念を押し殺した。

「ああ」彼は言う。「気になっていたんだ。ベラ、我々のシブはどこへ？前回は仲違いをして別れてしまったのです。ヨートゥンヘイムを去る前に、お互いの誤解を取り除きたいのですが」

「ヘルブリンディは新規のヒルズヴェルの訓練のため、彼らを連れて西の海岸へ出向いている」ラウフェイが言った。子らの会話にどんな感想を抱いたにしても、いつも通りそのことについては黙っていた。「あれはオーディンソンが去る前に戻っては来ぬが、アースガルズへ赴く時は共に来ることになっている」

「我々全員が行くと言うのですか？」ロキは驚いて言った。王とその後継者たち、スクリミル・エリラールを含めた全ヤールをヨートゥンヘイムから連れ去り、アースガルズの中心地へ出向くというのか。オーディンの善意を信じても、不必要に危険な賭けにしか思えない。

「そうだ」ラウフェイは低くゆっくりと告げ、そのような声音を使う時に彼を問い質すのは無駄だった。ベラはひどく上機嫌かもしれなかったが、王と口論するのも限界がある。

とはいえ、限界というものは挑戦すべきである。「彼はオーディンソンへの態度も良くありませんでした」ロキは言った。「ソーが帰る前に二人に礼節を重んじることが可能か確認すべきではありませんか？いつか二人とも王となるかもしれず、その時に互いに礼儀作法を守れないようでは――」

「そうなれば、彼らの間を取り持つのはお前の役目となる」ラウフェイは彼の言葉を遮って告げた。「お前は平和の代償であり、将来的には平和を担う者だ。王は互いを快く思わずとも同盟者にはなれる」

それはそうかもしれない、とロキは思った。だが、喧嘩に発展させずに社交辞令も交わすことができなければ、この世で最高級の外交を用いてもそれぞれの国が彼らに従って戦争に発展させることになるのは自明に思えた。それに、この重要な時にヘルブリンディの不在、しかもヒルズヴェルと南方のヤールの中でも最も露骨に嫌悪を見せる二人までいないとなると…ロキは嫌な予感がしてならない。

「ではオーディンソンと二人で話すことがある」ラウフェイが続けた。ベラではなく、王としての声音だ。「結婚条件について話し合いたい。それに、お前がいないところであれがどのような態度を取るのか、見極めねばならぬ。ゆけ、そして彼を私の下へ」

ロキは頭を下げた。こうなる予感はしていたし、今問い質しても意味はないことも分かっていた。

退室する際に、ロキは視界の隅でビューレイストが頭を下げ、身を屈め、全身で苦悩を表現しながらラウフェイへ向かう姿を捉えた。

ロキはその場を立ち去り、振り向かなかった。

＊＊＊

ソーを見つけたのは予想していたように鍛練場でもあの浴場でもなく、中庭のベンチ椅子に座り、アグムンドとスリュムと快活に会話を交わしている場面であり、その周りを偶然通りかかった振りをして実際にこの異境人をじっくり眺める人々が絶え間なく行き来していた。スリュムは大声で笑っており、これは別に不思議なことではなかったが、あのアグムンドでさえソーの前で肩の力を抜いて微笑む姿を見ると驚いてしまう。きっと、スリュムは狩猟会でのソーの勇姿、そして如何に素晴らしい客人であったかを出会う人々に怠りなく話して回っていたのだろう。彼らの居ぬ間に先回りをして地ならしをしてくれていたこの賢いヤールに感謝を述べておかねば、とロキは思った。

「大丈夫だったのか？」ソーは二人の老兵が思い出話に花を咲かせるに任せ、ロキと共にラウフェイの下へ向かうと尋ねた。

「ああ、もちろん」ロキは答える。「侮辱だと思っていなければいいんだが――あれはただ、ベラとシブの二人が私に会いたがっていて、私がどうしているか知りたがっただけだ。これまで、二人とも彼らなりに個人的な懸念を抱いていたことは分かってもらえると思う」

ソーはこの小さな嘘を思慮深げに反芻した。「ラウフェイ王は俺たちが結婚に同意したと効いてあまり嬉しそうじゃなかった」彼は言う。「もともと彼の提案だったのだから、もっとも喜ぶだろうと思っていたんだが」

「喜んでいるよ」ロキは説明した。「でも、正式にあなたが私を伴侶に迎えると知らされると――いざ、あなたが面と面向かってそう告げたら――それは契約の第一歩、アースガルズとヨートゥンヘイムの間で続けられていた法や交渉が完了することを意味している。そうなる前に、私と二人きりになる時間が欲しかっただけだ」

「ああ」ソーは少しほっとしたように言った。「そんな風には考えなかった。なんだか、何もかもがいきなり難しくなったな」

「分かる」ロキは彼の腕をそっと叩いて彼を宥めた。「私たちのささやかな冒険の旅は一旦終わりだ。でも、これらのこと全てには目的があるのだと忘れないで――すべて、結婚が完了してもう一度私たちだけになることができる時がくれば、意味があったのだと分かるから。でもまずは、伝統に沿って踊らなければいけない」

二度と、二人だけの世界に戻ることはできない。なぜなら、彼らは二人とも互いの世界の王子なのだから。そして、それはつまりこの先ずっと彼らだけの問題では済まないことを意味していたが、ソーはそんな話を聞きたくはないだろう。

「楽しみにしているぞ」ソーは溜め息と共に言った。

ロキは評議室への道中ずっと彼の傍に残り、彼が入室する際には扉を支えたが――中には入らなかった。ソーは問いたげに彼を見やったが、ロキは首を振る。「この先はあなたとベラだけの話し合いになる」彼は囁いた。「また後で」

「今それを教えてくれるのか」ソーはぶつぶつと呟いて、肩を緊張させた。ソーが目の前に着た瞬間を狙って、ロキは悪戯に満ちたスリル感のためだけに彼の尻を抓ってやったが、扉を固く締めると笑みが掻き消えた。

彼らの婚姻の正式な条件についてはソーに任せればいい。今のロキには他にやらねばならないことが多くあった――まず最初に、彼らが不在にしていた間にヘルブリンディが一体何をしていたのか知らなければならない。ロキは髪を直し、首飾りを正すと張りつめた肩を解し伸びをして、一瞬で軽やかで上機嫌な態度を取れるようにした。途中、厨房に立ち寄ってクミスの瓶と美味い食べ物を拾っていく。こうして、ロキは彼に夢中な者たちを探し出し、それらを供物として情報を得ることにした。

彼は再びベラの宮廷に戻ってきたのだ。武器は多ければ多いほどいい。のどかなひと時は終わりを告げる。ここからが本番だった。


	11. 王子を手中にした者は法を手中にする

「この先はあなたとベラだけの話し合いになる」ロキは扉のすぐ外に留まり、囁いた。「また後で」

「今それを教えてくれるのか」ソーは呟き、肩を強張らせる。彼が前を通り過ぎる時に、悪戯者のロキは彼の尻を抓ったが、おかげでソーは評議室に入る際に笑みを湛えることができた。単独でラウフェイ王を前にすることはあまり嬉しくはなかったし、先程は随分と唐突に退室を命じられたことも気に入らなかったが、そもそも彼自身、ラウフェイとその子らの周りであまり良い態度を取ってこなかったことは認めざるをえないので、荒々しい扱いを受けても仕方ないと思うことにした。公正に全体を見れば、彼はこの追放兼冒険の日々で丁重な扱いを受けた来たのだから。

扉が背後でくぐもった音を立てて閉まると、ソーはラウフェイ王と二人きりになった。幼少時代に彼は数え切れないほどの戦争ゲームでこの王を倒し、大人になってからもいつか征服することを夢見てきた相手だ。

「座れ」ラウフェイは彼に手を振って言った。「飲め。この数ヶ月、そなたは遠くまで旅をした」

「私は多くのものを見てきました」ソーは答えたが、背の高い椅子に腰かけ、幼子のように脚をぶらぶらとさせるのは気が引けた。代わりにクミスの入ったマグを手にしながら周囲を見回し、上に飛び乗る必要のない低いベンチを見つけた。「そして多くを学びました」

「そして、そなたはヨートゥンヘイムをどう思う？」

「私の想像をはるかに超えていました」ソーはすらすらと答える。「初めにこの地に降り立った時、私は己の傲慢に目をくらませていた。ですが、今ではこの領域は援助を必要としているものの、他の世界同様に多くの素晴らしい光景と人々に満ちているのをこの目で見てきました」

「援助ではない」ラウフェイは少し鋭い口調で言った。「元々我らのものだった遺物の返還だ。我々から奪われたものの」

ソーはそれを認めても良かったが、ヨトゥンヘイムがすでに抱えている損傷を思えば、小箱の返還が成ったとしても、援助は必要だろう。あの遺物がどれほどの豊穣と魔力をこの地にもたらすにしても、食糧物資や外界との貿易は辛うじて生活している貧困に悩む者たちにとって大きな助けとなるはずだ。

「その通りです」彼は滑らかに答えた。「これもあり、私はロキとの婚姻に同意しました」

ラウフェイは一拍置いた。「全父とは話したのか？」

「いいえ」ソーは困惑して言った。「私はロキと同意したと言ったつもりです。私たちは結婚するのだと」

「して、そなたはこの決断を全父の下へ持ってゆくと？」

「そうです」ソーは会話の方向性に少々途方に暮れた。ラウフェイは話し合わねばならないことが多くあると言った――ソーがロキをどう思っているのか知りたいのではなかったのか？彼との結婚に同意したのがどういうつもりでのことか、知りたくはないのか？

あるいは、ソーの心変りが理解できないのかもしれない。促されることなくソーが口にする言葉を待っているのかもしれない。ロキのことをどう思っているのか、この愛が本物であるか推し量るために。子供の政略結婚に懸念を覚えた親が取る行動としては不思議ではない――もっとも、それは目の前で彼を見下ろしている岩のような顔をした戦士の王との調整が難しかったが。

ウトガルドでの最後の夜にヤールンサクサが口にした言葉を思い出す。『何故、私たちがこんなに心配しているか分かると思う』と彼は話していた。『スヴァスを失くすというのはとんでもない苦痛なんだ』ロキが生まれた日にラウフェイが赤子を抱えている姿を思い浮かべてみる。ファールバウティの死に気がおかしくなるほど嘆き悲しむ姿を。ストイックなその仮面の裏にはいったいどれほど子への懸念が隠されているのか、彼自身の失われた愛の記憶が呼び覚まされているのか。

「ロキのことは俺が守ります」ソーは相手を宥めるつもりで笑みを浮かべて言った。「彼を愛している。何があっても彼を幸せにする。これを誓います。アスガルドで彼と共に家庭を築きますが、できるだけ頻繁にここにも来ます。ロキにとって良い夫であり続けます」

ラウフェイは僅かな感情も見せずにこれを受けた。「そなたがロキと婚姻を結ぶことでヨートゥンヘイムとアースガルズの間には平和と繁栄が約束される」彼は言った。「それを理解したようで良かった」

「結婚する日を待ち遠しく思っています」ソーはどこまでも無感動なラウフェイに驚きながら、ゆっくりと答えた。彼にとってもロキの幸せは重要なはずだろう？

「私も同じく」ラウフェイは言ったが、やはりその声音は喜びだけは含まれていなかった。「式は急いで行うべきだろう。我々はあまりに長くヴェトフォーメンを失っていたのだから、アースガルズには可能な限り早くロキを受け入れてもらわねば」

「ええ、私も早くロキに我が国を見せてやりたいと思っています」ソーは鋭い口調で言ったが、ラウフェイはあまり隠し立てされなかった辛辣さにも心を動かされた様子はなかった。

「全父と私は結婚条件について交渉を続けていた」ラウフェイは言って、背の高い石のベンチに散らばった幾つもの巻物を手の一振りで指し示した。「合意に近づいている。ムンズとヘイマンフィルジャはすでに合意に至っているが、全父はモルゲン・ギフの交渉が完了する前にそなたの帰還を望んでいる。アースガルズでのロキの地位はヨートゥンヘイムでの地位と同等でなければならないが、我々はそなたらのように土地を所有しないため、支給品に関しては問題が残る。そなたの所得の半分では足りぬが、その他に分配するものなどあるまい？」

ソーは顎が落ちるのを感じ、それを閉じる努力をしなかった。彼がロキと共にヨトゥンヘイムを探索している間も交渉が続けられることは分かっていたが、それがこれほど性急に確定されるとは思っていなかったし、ラウフェイの反応だってこうも…ビジネスライクになるとも思っていなかった。子をどのような男に差し出しているのか、気にならないというのか。もし、ソーがまだ怒りと反抗心に満ちたままで、義務感のみでロキとの婚姻に同意したのだとしても、このように押し進めていたのだろうか。ロキがソーに恋したことなど、どうでも良いというのか。

これは駄目だとソーは思った。そして、ラウフェイとスクリミルに育てられたロキのことを思って胸を痛める。オーディンは決して楽な父親ではなかったが、ソーはたとえそれが何であるか意見の相違があったとしてもオーディンが息子にとっての最善を望んでいることを疑ったことはなかったし、母親は彼にとって常に愛情と好意、温もりの源であり続けた。早くロキを彼らの下へ連れて行き、彼の友人たちと共に過ごし、彼もまた自分の友人を作る日が待ち遠しくてならない。何世紀にも渡ってヨトゥンヘイムと家族の冷厳に晒されてきたロキが彼に感謝することをソーは確信していた。

そうするために、先にビジネスをこなさねばならないというのなら？まあ、少なくともロキはこれらの意味を幾つか教えてくれていた。ムンズとは嫁償のことで、オーディンからラウフェイへの支払いであり、理論的にはロキの喪失に対する補償ということで同等の価値があるべきものだった。当然ながら、現実には真逆になっており、それが古冬の小箱となることは九つの世界の誰もが知るところだった。

ヘイマンフィルジャとは花嫁の持参金のことであり、こちらは他の領域でも見られる風習だった。ロキの持参金はラウフェイからソーへ支払い、ソーが預かるものだ。それはロキにとっての保険であり、ラウフェイの信頼の証でもあった。ソーかロキのどちらかが離婚を言い出したとしても、ロキの手に戻る。ソーが死んだり、ロキが彼の子供に遺贈しても同じことだ。ロキの持参金が実際に何であるのか、宝石類か毛皮か商業権なのかソーは知らなかった――それにどうでも良かった。彼にとってロキの持参金はヨトゥンヘイムとの和平である。ロキが他に何をアスガルドに持ち込んだところで、それはロキとラウフェイの問題であって、彼ら二人とオーディンがその価値に満足ならば、ソーも満足だった。

モルゲン・ギフは彼にとって新しく不思議な意味を持つものだ。こちらは結婚式の後にソーからロキに支払う物で、それはロキだけの財産になる。初め、ソーはこれが贈り物だと、ソーの好意の証、たとえば嫁入り衣装のようなものかと考えていたのだが、すぐにロキに訂正された。ロキにも所得がなければならないということだった。ソーとは無関係の富と権力の源がなければ、アスガルドでソーに頼りきりになってしまうからだ。これには一理ある、とソーは認めざるを得なかった。特に、以前には結婚先で異国の地に追放されたも同然なゲルダとスカジの前例があるのだから。

しかし、たった今ラウフェイが指摘したように、彼らの現状では少々問題となる。ロキがソーと同等の栄光と地位を持つ王子としてソーの下に嫁ぐのだから。何千年もの間代々土地を受け継いできた家系からそれを奪わずに、アスガルドが二人目の王子の所得を用意するにはどうすれば良いのか。一見すると、ソーの直轄地を半分彼に分け与えるのが率直な解決法に見えるが、現実にはそれは侮辱になる。ロキはソーの半分の価値しかないというのか、と。

この解決法はソーには分からない。そんなことを考えもしていなかったのだ――彼が贈るものだとは言え、政治上の交渉の一部なのだから、まさか彼自身の意見を求められるとは思っていなかったのだ。結婚に同意してからというもの、彼はロキとその気紛れな気質にしか目を向けておらず、土地収益や国庫などの細かく面倒な側面まで考えてなどいられなかった。

「ロキにミッズガルズを賜ることは検討してみたか？」ソーが答えずにいると、ラウフェイが言った。「そなたらがどのような貢物を受け取っているかは知らぬが、昔からアースガルズがかの地の独占を熱心に主張していたことを踏まえれば、そこから得る収益はあの子の所得に相応しいと見受けるが」

「ミッドガルドからは貢物を受けていない」ソーは耳を疑って言った。「あの地のモータルとは何の接点もない――それにかの地の所有権を主張などしていない。ただ、守護しているだけです」

「妙な話だ」ラウフェイは目を眇めた。「モータルを可愛がったアシールへ彼らが歌や蜂蜜酒、生贄を捧げていたことをよく憶えているが。ミッズガルズは最高級の贈り物となるだろう。明るく繊細な小さな世界。多様多種の小さな生き物で溢れ、私のロキを喜ばせるに違いない」

ソーはただ首を振ることしかできなかった。確かに、彼や他の多くの者たちは稀に、好奇心と蛮勇から中つ国に忍び込だことがあるが、大戦終結以降、正式な交流は一切なかったし、そんなところをロキへの贈り物として捧げるわけにはいかない。あの脆い世界を守る父の法律は、その地に生息する若く、経験の浅いモータルらが自ら成熟するまで関わってはならないと明確にしていた。

彼の困惑ははっきりと顔に出ているのだろう、ラウフェイは彼を慎重に眺めていた。「答えろ」彼は容赦のない顔で言ったが、その声音は非友好的ではない。「そなたがこれをどう思うか、聞かせてもらおうか」

「何とも言えません」ソーは正直に答えた。「あなた方の習慣をすべて理解できていないので」

「我らの習慣だと？結婚制度は我らの習慣ではないぞ、オーディンソン」

「ですが、イヴィジューを外へ嫁がせるのはそうです」ソーは答え、それが責め立てるような口調にならないよう気を付けた。「アスガルドでは、持参金や花嫁代償などというものは随分昔に廃止された。今では恋人同士が結婚し、互いに愛の証を贈り合うだけになった。私は私の民族の風習に従って幾つもの贈り物をロキに捧げてきたし、ロキにもひとつ貰いました。これらの交渉は全て、あなた方のやり方に倣い、あなたと我が父の間で行われてきたことです。私は父の叡智を信じていますし、その御心に従うと誓った。しかし、あなたが私に何を求めるか説明していただければありがたいのですが」

ラウフェイは彼に新たな興味を抱いたように見えた。「公正な発言だ」彼は認め、冷たい視線が彼の首にかけられたペンダントに据えられる。「最後にイヴィジャを嫁に出してから千年も経ち、アシールに嫁がせたことは一度たりとない。そなたにとっても我々にとっても新しいことなのだ。だが、かつてロキほど貴重な存在が結婚したことがないからと言って、我が子を低く評価することはしない。あの子を所有するのがそなたである以上、そなたがあの子の価値を正確に把握しているのか、どれほど重要な存在を手渡されているかきちんと理解しているのか、私は確信せねばならない」

価値や重要性、捧げる、所有する…本当に花嫁の話ではなく、雌馬の売買を交渉しているかのような気分になるとソーは思った。しかし、以前ほど彼を苛立たせはしなかった。ここ数ヶ月の間に何度も耳にしてきたためか、それが単にヨトゥナーのやり方なのだと受け入れたのだ。それでもソーは彼を冷たく容赦のない王だと思うが、細かく金銭の話をしてくるのはラウフェイが如何にロキに価値を見出していたかの証拠として受け取ることもできた。たとえ、我が子を愛している証拠にはならなかったとしても。

「ロキは私にとって…大切な存在です」ソーが言った。「私にとってどれほど大事な宝物であるか、全ての者に知らしめたいと思っています。父上の意見については何も言えませんが、これは誓って言える。ロキは私の持てる全てと同等の価値があります。彼は私と対等であり、そのように扱います。それに、どちらにしてもいざ結婚すれば、私の所有するものは彼のものにもなる。我々の法律でそう定められているので」

ラウフェイは頷いた。「して、あの子はアースガルズにおいてもそなたと対等なる者として知られるのだな？」彼は念を押すように言った。「モルゲン・ギフはロキの価値を反映するのだな？」

「私が保証します」ソーが言うと、ラウフェイは鼻を鳴らした。

「価格が固定されないのでは、そのような口約束は曖昧であまりに脆い」彼の言葉にソーは苛立った。

「私が保証すると言った」彼は鋭く告げた。「我が誇りにかけて、必ず誓いを守る。だが、そんなに我が子に値段をつけたいというのなら、たった今誓ったことを大勢の証人の前で、ミョルニルにかけて誓おう。ロキに値するギフを捧げなければ、代わりにミョルニルを捧げると。あれは私の価値の証だ。あなたにとって、それでは不十分か？」

ラウフェイは唸り、その低い轟きはソーの胸板まで震わせた。では、表情が動いていないにもかかわらず、彼は満足したようだ。

「私がそなたに望むのはそれだけだ」彼はゆっくりと告げた。「残るは全父との間で交渉され、アースガルズでの儀式で誓い合うことになる。そなたに残された課題はハンドサルの日時を決めることのみだ」

ロキにこの言葉は教わっていなかった。「ハンドサルとは何ですか？」

ラウフェイの『説明』という概念はロキのものよりかなり素っ気なかった。「婚約の契約だ」

「結婚を前提にした正式な誓いということか？」ソーはこの場にロキがいて彼に助け舟を出してくれたら良かったのにと内心で嘆いていた。

「婚約、結婚――同じことだ」ラウフェイが言った。「ハンドサルは我々にとって重要なものだ。証人の前で約束を守ることを誓わねばならない。我々の法の下、そうすることでそなたはロキの、ロキはそなたのものとなり、約束は果たされる」

「それはここで行われなければならないのですか？交渉が終わってから？」

「アースガルズで行われても良い。そなたらの結婚式の前である限りは。同盟協定の細かい交渉はその後に決定するのでも構わない――たった今、そなたは己と同等の名誉がロキにも与えられると誓い、私はそなたを信じてその誓いを受け入れることにした。そなたがロキの前で、各スタズの証人の前で星鎚に誓うと言うなら、私はそれで満足だ」

ソーの混乱が晴れた。これは言語の問題なのだ――婚約、結婚式、婚姻――ヨトゥナーにはこれらの言葉がないため、全語の自動翻訳で混乱を招いているのだ。要するに、ラウフェイはロキと結婚するというソーの誓いの言葉が欲しいのだ。そして、ロキがアスガルドのやり方で結婚を誓う前に、ヨトゥンヘイムの法律に従ったやり方でソーに誓ってほしいのだ。富や価値、地位などは結婚条約の交渉におけるものに過ぎない――これはソー自身の意図、そしてソーの栄誉の話なのだ。そういうことなら、ソーにも答えられた。

「では、今夜にしたいと思う」彼は笑みを浮かべて言った。

ラウフェイは沈黙したが、その頬の筋肉が跳ねあがって脈打ち、ソーの笑みは深まった。ようやく反応を得られた。

「これには拘束力があると分かっているのだろうな？」ラウフェイは長い沈黙の末に言った。「ただの口約束ではないのだと――そなたはロキと契約における全てに縛られるのだと」

「分かっている」ソーはできるだけ厳粛に答えると、心中で燃え上がる無謀な熱に後押しされて立ち上がり、ラウフェイをまっすぐ見上げた。「小箱があなた方に返還される前に、そしてロキがアスガルドに来る前に。契約の詳細はあなたと父上の合意に任せる。だが、私はロキと必ず結婚する、ラウフェイ王よ。このことを何度でも、何人の証人の前でも、そしてそう、ミョルニルにも。わが名に、我が家系にも他に何をかけてもいいから誓う。それに、私はロキの故郷であるこの地で儀式を行うべきだと考える。そのことでできるだけ多くの者にアスガルドの王子ソーが銀の舌ロキを愛しているのだと、自らの意思で伴侶として、そしてスヴァスとして結ばれるのだと伝わるように」

ラウフェイはしばし彼を凝視していた。「そなたは奇妙なアシールだ、ソー・オーディンソン」彼は呟いたが、その口角は僅かな笑みの形に引き上げられ、その声も喉を鳴らすあまりに低い音が含まれていたため、ソーの耳には聞こえなかったが、胸が震えるのは感じられた。「私は嬉しい」

彼はゆっくり厳かに、そして少し躊躇いがちにソーに向かって手を伸ばし、彼がそれを避けるに充分な時間を与えた。ソーは一歩も引かず、あまりに恐ろしいために全父の片目を奪い、その世界の崩壊を持ってようやく罰することができた国王を見上げ、この時ついに彼は相手の深い朱色の瞳に純然たる温もりを見出すのだった。「私は嬉しい」ラウフェイ王は言って、ソーの肩にしっかりと手を載せた。「私のロキがそなたを得たことが、心底嬉しい」

＊＊＊

その後、物事は素早く動いた。ラウフェイはまさかその夜ハンドサルの儀式を行うことになるとは思っていなかったようだが、ソーとロキをなるべく早く結婚させたいという望みは本心からのものであったようで、この公式な祭典に必要な準備はすでに整っており、アスガルドへ送り込めるよう綺麗に荷造りされていたようだ。その荷物を解き、証人が集められるまで数時間もあれば充分だった。なにしろ、ヤールの大半はすでに王宮に集まっていたし、未だヤールが到着していない二つのスタズからは別の代表者がいた――そして、グンロズがスクリミルの不在を埋めてウトガルドを代表することとなれば、ソーにとってはまったく問題がなかった。

行なわれるのは公的な宣誓、晩餐、そして何らかの短い行進だけだという。アスガルドの基準から考えると大した祝宴には思えない。なにしろ、アスガルドでは婚約祝いでさえ一日中飲めや歌えやのどんちゃん騒ぎである。とはいえ、この方が良いかもしれない。アスガルドに帰った時に彼が厳密に言ってすでに婚約を果たしていることが明るみに出ると、どんな反応が返って来るか想像がつく。その上家族や友人を差し置いてすでに正式な祝宴を開いたとなれば――まあ、とにかく、本物の祝宴が数日から数週間以内にアスガルドで行われることは彼を安心させるのだった。こちらはむしろ公的な送別会、ヨトゥナーとロキのための儀式であり、ソーがあまり気にしても仕方がなかった。

彼の宣言のせいで急に忙しくなった人々を手伝う旨を伝えたが、丁寧だがきっぱりと追いやられてしまう。もっとも、周囲で何が起きているのかよく分からないのであっては、それも当然のことだろう。何もすることがなく、宮殿内をぶらぶらとしていると、長身の戦士らの視線が向けられているのを感じ、低く囁き合う声が周囲で聞こえたが、顔を上げて目を合わせると彼らには敬意を込めた相槌を打たれ、時には笑いかけられたりした。スリュムとそのキンに比べると南方のヨトゥナーは陰気な感じがして、彼らは表情にこそ出さなかったが、宮殿そのものが真実を明かした。どこを歩いても、どの扉や壁に触れても震えているのだ。岩と氷がフリームスルサーの奏でる深い亜音速の声で震動していた。

それに比べ、いざ彼に追いつき良い報せを告げると、ロキは隠しもいない喜びと幸福感を放ち、それはソーの喜びにも火を点け、二人はヨトゥナーの宮廷の静寂を破り、嬉し気な笑い声を立てるのだった。これこそが、ロキにあのスリッパを渡した時に期待していた反応であり、ついに正解を導き出すことができたことでソーは温もりに満ちた充足感に浸った。ロキはラウフェイよりもさらにハンドサルの拘束力について説明してきたが、確認される度に、大丈夫、ソーは理解していると答え、または、大丈夫、まだ今夜、彼がこの地を去る前に儀式を行いたいのだと告げると、ロキの微笑みは徐々に大きくなる一方で、ついには興奮のあまり全身を震わせるまでに至るのだった。

「そんなに驚くことか？」ソーは笑いながらロキを荒々しい口づけに引っ張り込み、ロキは身を捩っては彼に歯を立てた。「そんなに俺を信じられないのか？」

「信じる信じないの問題ではない」ロキが答える。「あなたは誇りに思うべきだ。あなたほど私を驚かせる者はそうそういない」

ソーは確かに誇らしく思った。ロキと出会ってからというもの、いつも彼には驚かされてきたが、それ以上にロキをこれほどまでに喜ばせたことが嬉しくて仕方ない。ロキには何週間もなかった平安が訪れたようで、それにはたとえアスガルドに戻ったソーが考え直すことだとか、嘘をついていたことだとか、他にどのような愚かしい考えがロキの頭に根を張っていたにしても、全て無駄な抵抗になるのだという確信がそれを齎したに違いないと、ソーは推測していた。

「儀式の内容を説明してくれないか」彼はロキから手を離すことができずに言った。「俺が何をして、何を言わなければならないのか教えてくれ。ここでの外交の最初の試みは素晴らしくはなかったからな。今度は正しくやりたい」

ロキは顔を輝かせ、その瞳に今回ばかりは翳も秘密も見当たらず、ソーに何が求められているのか喜んで説明する間も、二人を囲む宮殿の壁はソーの選択を肯定して歌い続けていた。

＊＊＊

疑惑の瞬間は一度しかなかった。

ソーの指先がミョルニルの柄に触れる寸前、彼は突然彼女が応えてくれるか確信が持てずに躊躇った。『もし、お前が真に彼女を必要とすれば、ミョルニルは必ず応える。そして、お前を故郷へ戻すだろう』と、彼の父親はミョルニルを氷に封じ込めた時に告げていた。氷は明日、長い追放の期間が終わる時に融け、ビフレストが彼を故郷へと呼び戻す。だが今日、彼女はまだ氷の中にあり、ソーは危うくラウフェイへの短絡的な誓いを後悔しそうになった。もし、彼女が彼の下に戻ってこなければ――彼が彼女を持ち上げることができなければ――ラウフェイはどう思うだろうか？ロキは？そもそもハンドサルは真に彼女を必要とする状況と言えるだろうか？

彼は彼女に相応しいのか？

ロキは期待を込めた眼差しで彼を見つめており、彼が真の力と栄光を取り戻す瞬間を待っている。なんとも不思議な感覚だ――最後にミョルニルを手にこの地に立った時、頭にあったのは復讐と霜の巨人に対して宣戦布告することだけだった。そして、父が彼女を氷に封じ込めた時にも彼はまだ激怒しており、胸にはヨトゥナーに対する憎悪しか抱いていなかった。だが、今や再びミョルニルを手中にしたいと願う理由が戦争ではなく平和調停を行うためとなった。破壊するのではなく、構築するために。それこそ、より相応しい目的だと言えるだろう。

ソーはミョルニルの柄を手で掴み、きつく握った。

一瞬、何も起こらなかった――そして、彼女は彼を求めて叫び、その純粋に鳴り響く音は彼の骨を鳴らし、頭を銀に煌めく星々で埋め尽くし、その歌が彼の内側を満たして発散される。その瞬間まで、どれほどその歌が恋しかったか、把握していなかった。天には雷鳴が轟き、皮膚に沿って電流が走り、彼の瞳の裏で閃いたが、今では彼も知っている。これは彼の心の歌なのだと。ミョルニルの歌はより古く、暗く、死にゆく星と宇宙の深い太古の静寂より生まれたものだ。嵐を生み出す大口を開けた虚無からくるものなのだ。

ついに、彼は再び己を取り戻し、鎧までもが浮き上がるほどの嵐の中心で声を上げて笑うと、多大な労力をかけてソーは地に足をつけ、頭上で荒れ狂う嵐を抑えるのだった。ミョルニルを抱いていた氷はひび割れ、たった一度柄を引っ張るだけで粉々に砕け散った。ソーは思わずミョルニルを振り回し、その重量と唸るほどの力を堪能し、ずっと彼女を閉じ込めていた氷柱に平らな頭部を打ち付け、完全に破壊されるのを満足気に眺めた。

彼は軽々しく彼女を振り回しながら振り返ると、柄を上に向けてロキに差し出した。

「触ってみろ」彼は力と喜びを溢れさせて言った。「彼女に自己紹介するんだ」

ロキは大きく目を見開き貪欲な眼差しを彼に据えていたが、唐突に素早く動き、そこには一片の躊躇もなかった。彼はミョルニルの柄を握り、指先を絡める時にソーの指を掠めて彼女の重量を持ち上げようとして、その一瞬ソーはもしやと思った――しかし、ロキはほんの僅かでさえ彼女を動かすことはできなかった。ロキの唇が歪んだが、直後にはその表情も消えてソーに苦笑してみせた。

「噂通りの存在だな」彼が言うと、ソーはミョルニルが反応して、まるで興味を抱いているかのような歌を奏でるのを感じた。二人で嵐を呼んだあの時に感じた深みと空間の広がりを憶えている。ロキのセイズルに囲まれる感覚を。そして再び彼に手を差し伸べようとして、ソーはミョルニルの中に昔から感じていた魔力の泉に意識を向けると、ミョルニルとロキに触れた彼の手によって二つの力を引きあわせることが可能だろうかと考えた。

確かに、何かを感じた。それは瓶詰にされた電気、立ち込める嵐、どこか遠くにあるためまだ彼の周囲で波打つまでに至らない潜在的な力。さらに、ミョルニルの心臓から表面すれすれに飛ぶ電流、時に彼女を手に取ると感じることのある奇妙な感覚もあった。あたかも彼女に本物の命があり、唐突に彼に注意を向けたかのような、長い電流の指先で彼の頭を探り、つつき――だが、それもすぐに掻き消え、ソーはただ単にそこにロキと共に佇んでおり、手に持ったハンマーの重量以外は何も感じなくなっていた。

「あなたのお父上は、あなたが何をしたか知ることになるだろう」ロキは言って、まるで何事もなかったかのように手を引いたので、ソーは果たして彼がミョルニルのウル鋼以外の何かを感じ取ることはできたのだろうかと思った。「あなたが何をしようとしているのか。番人がここで起きていることを報告するのは確実だ」

「ヘイムダルはそうするかもしれない」ソーは言うと、ミョルニルを腰に下げ、この地に来てから初めてバランスが取れたように感じた。「だが、俺はあいつの判断に任せていいと思っている。だいたい、これは父上もお前のベラも望んでいたことではないか。それなのに俺を止めるために父上が現れるとは思わない」

「ふーむ」ロキはより納得がいかず、ソーにとってはあまりに真剣な様子で呟いていた。

「さあ、来い」ソーは彼に手を伸ばして言った。「ハンドサルの前にまだ数時間ある。俺たちがまだ二人きりでいられる間に楽しもうじゃないか」

「なんだ。そのハンマーを取り戻しただけで随分と上機嫌ではないか」ロキは片眉を撥ね上げて言った。「私に見せたいものでも？」

「多くある」ソーは片目を瞑って言った。ミョルニルの柄を握ったロキの手を見て色んな考えが浮かんだのだが、ロキの顔に浮かんだ訳知りな笑みを見る限り、彼もすでにそれらの大半を思いついたに違いなかった。「だが今のところは、そうだな。スリュムスタズでの狩猟会の時からお前とずっとやりたかったことがある」

「へえ？」ロキは言って片脚に重心を載せて腰を横に突き出した。だがソーは一歩下がるとミョルニルを掲げて振り回し、徐々に速度を上げて彼女の姿が視界の隅でぼやけるほどにまでなると、一気に宙に飛び上がって彼女に引っ張り上げられ、ああ、これほどまでに飛翔する自由を恋しく感じるとは思わなかった。風に乗って飛翔するソーは、まだミョルニルとの再会に魂が掻き立てられており、目を閉じることでもっとそれを強く感じ取ろうとした。髪は背後で靡き、空気は冷たく鋭く、雪が混じり、彼の唇や睫毛に触れると小さな雨粒に変わる。

目を開けば、白隼の姿を取ったロキが横手で滑空しているのが見えた。鳥がニヤリと笑えるはずもないのに、ロキは構わずそうしているようだ。彼が短い鳴き声を上げ、ソーは言葉が無くとも挑発されたことくらい分かった。

「神殿の柱まで競争だ！」彼は風の上から声を張り上げ、直角に向きを変えるとミョルニルによって前方へ引かれ、直後には可能な限りの高速で飛翔し、吹きつける風に対して眇めた目の隅の方で白くぼやけた姿をしっかりと捉えていた。冷たい空気に彼の歯までが軋むようだったが、喜びに笑みを見せずにはいられなかった。

＊＊＊

神殿の二つの尖塔の間にはアーチ形の天井を戴く台座があった。壁も手摺りもなく、吹き荒ぶ風とそれに舞う小雪に開けたその空間を部屋と呼ぶことはできない。この空間の中央には太い柱が立っており、その表面には宮殿の壁にも見られる、ロキやその家族の肌にある模様に似た曲線模様が刻まれている。その先端は平らで長方形をしていた。かつてそこに何かが安置されていたのが分かる深い溝が掘られ、その周辺にはそれ以上の装飾は一切なかった。そこは荒みきった孤独な場所、影と沈黙にとり憑れた場所だった。

数時間前にここに降り立った時、ロキは何も言わなかったのだが、今こうして再びこの神殿をラウフェイ王とヤールたちと共に訪れてみると、この場所について説明される必要は感じられなかった。この場所こそ、古冬の小箱が安置されていた神聖なる高所。それに仕えて守る玉座の真上に建てられ、天に開けて遠くの海まで見渡せる。アスガルドの中心と最高所は彼らの大広間、オーディンの黄金の玉座の足下で民衆が集うことのできる場所だ。見て、見られるべき場所。磨き上げられ、曲線を描く壁はアスガルド王の宣告を響かせるよう設計されていた。しかしラウフェイの大広間は複雑な宮殿の岩と氷の奥深くに隠されている。向こうにある集会場から見えるのはこの二つの尖塔であり、ここに小箱があった頃、その光は何マイルも離れた場所からでも確認できたに違いなく、この世界の人々にとって信仰と力の導であったに違いなかった。

ソーはハンドサルがラウフェイの謁見の間、冬の玉座の前で、あるいは評議室など、宮殿の中にある儀式用の広間で行われるものと思っていたが、違った。ラウフェイはこの死して荒涼とした場所の中心にある空っぽの台座の横で儀式を行うことにしたのだ。それが何を意味しているのか、無言で彼に訴えかけられる内容ならばソーは勘づくことができていたが、それを無視した。ラウフェイ王からすれば、ソーは小箱のことがなければロキを得ることはできなかったのだろう。だが、彼を得たことでロキが隠そうともしない勝利に満ちた態度だけで充分な埋め合わせとなった。

儀式の開始を示す儀礼的な言葉は慈悲深いことに短く、全ての目が彼に向けられるとソーは大きく息を吸い、この一時間でロキによって頭に叩きこまれた誓約の言葉を暗唱しはじめた。

「私、アスガルド王太子ソー・オーディンソンはここに証人となることを宣言する。ラウフェイ王、あなたによって私は正当な婚約に結ばれ、私たちの繋がれた手を取ることで、あなたの子の身と持参金を私に約束したことを認識する。私は我々の間で結ばれた契約を全うし、守ることをここに誓い、この場に集った証人らとの審議で合意された嫁償を支払うことを約束し、さらにあなたの子に相応しいモルゲン・ギフの支払いを誓う。これらすべてを、私は二心や不義なく誓い、これらすべてを果たすと宣言した我が言葉によって縛られることを宣言する。さもなくば、私は誓いを破った者として持てるものすべてを放棄することとなるだろう。これを我が名誉、そしてミョルニルにかけて誓う」

契約の乾いて埃を被った言葉を声にし終えると、ソーは何か個人的なもの、ロキの為だけに何か意味のある言葉を述べたかったが、それはヨトゥナーのやり方ではなかった。代わりに、彼は右手に持ったミョルニルを前方に掲げ、左手をその頭に載せる。それからロキが手をソーの手の上に重ね、これが彼の承諾の印であり、不思議なことに、この儀式で唯一彼に課せられた役目だった。

ラウフェイは革紐を手にすると、柔らかでしなやかだが太いそれをミョルニルの上に乗せられた二人の手に巻きつけ、二人を縛りつけた。ヨトゥナーはシンボルや指輪に興味はない。これは真の拘束であり、ソーがこれを振り払うのは難しい。

「この紐で二人の手を縛る中」ラウフェイが手を動かしながら言った。「この場に集った者全てが証人となった。銀の舌ロキが我が跡継ぎであるように、ソー・オーディンソンもまた我が跡継ぎとなり、ロキが我が子であるように、ソー・オーディンソンもまた我が息子となった。我が子がキンであるように彼もまたキンとなり、我が子の子らがキンとなるように、彼の子らもまた我がキンとなる。彼が我が家系、我が血筋となったことで、銀の舌ロキの持つ物はすべて彼の物となる。今、彼らはひとつとなり、死、あるいは不名誉によってのみ引き離されるだろう。私はこれをここに誓い、この場にいる者すべてに誓うよう促す」

「我らはこれをここに誓う！」彼らを包囲したヨトゥナーから響いた叫びは奇妙なことに喜びはなく、抑揚のない声音であった。軋む革紐の中でソーの指を掴んだロキの指に力がこもった。「我らはこの目で見た。ソー・ラウフェイバーン万歳。ロキ・ラウフェイバーン万歳。ここに契約は成された」

『ラウフェイバーン？』ソーが無音で唇を動かすと、ロキはとても小さな首肯をしてみせ、楽しげに眼を輝かせていた。『結局最後は兄弟か』とソーは思い、笑みがその唇に浮かびそうになった。笑い声がないからと言ってなんだ？涙も歓声も祝福も、結婚式にあるべき喜びが一つもないからと言ってどうした？彼らはアスガルドにて正式なセレモニーを、家族や友人に囲まれた本物の結婚式をするのだ。これはヨトゥナーのためであり、彼らにとって意味があるならばそれで良いではないか。

ラウフェイがそれ以上一言もなく離れ、それに続くためロキがまだ繋がれている手を引っ張った時は唐突で驚いてしまった。ハンドファスティングは通常、ここまで長引くものではない。だが、ソーはミョルニルをベルトに下げるとロキに導かれて捻じれるような階段を下り、迷路のような回廊を辿って宴会場まで移動した。背の低い中央のテーブルはすでにソーがヨトゥンヘイムで見たこともないほど入念に準備された食卓が整っていた。氷のブロックに毛皮を被せた、明らかに彼らのために作られた二人掛けのベンチ椅子に腰を下ろす間も、彼らの後からヨトゥナーが続々と入ってきた。彼らはラウフェイの装飾された玉座のすぐ右隣、名誉ある席を与えられていた。王の左隣にはビューレイストが座り、他の者たちは特に順番もなく長いベンチ席に腰を落ち着けた。

二人の手があまりにしっかりと繋がれたままだったため、食事が始まってもそれを使うことはできず、ソーは右手を使い、ロキは左手を使って協力し合って食事をした。厳密に言えば、ロキが角切りにされた肉を彼の唇に押しつける必要はなかったし、彼が濃厚なチーズやロキが非常に好むあの奇妙な赤い海藻をロキに食べさせてやる必要もなかったのだが、ロキが当たり前のようにそうしていたし、ソーも先程の無味乾燥で形式ばった宣誓の後とあっては、こうした親密な触れ合いが心地よかった。

スリュムの館での宴会や、それこそ初めてここで過ごしたぎごちない夜に比べても、非常に退屈な宴会であった。舞踊もなければ物語や歌もなく、スリュムと目が合った時はバチンとウィンクを投げてよこされ、親指を立ててきたが、それ以外は非常に抑制された厳かなものだった。果たして、ヤールたちはあまり交流がないのだろうか？ソーはふと疑問に思った。王の御前にいるからだろうか？それとも、ソー自身の？ある時点でラウフェイが立ち上がり、目前に迫った明るい未来について短い演説を行った。続いてソーがこの地で見せられた歓迎に関する心からの謝意を口にしたが、綺麗な言葉も拍手や乾杯など本物の祝宴に見られる反応は何一つ得られなかった。

まあ、仕方ない。食べ物は美味しいし、ロキの目に光る満足感はさらに美味だった。そして楽しい余興や酒もないとなれば、一時間と経たずに食事は終わり、皿が運び出され始めるとヨトゥナーはさらに静かになっていった。沈黙が耐えられないほどの圧迫感を与え出した頃に、ロキが立ち上がり、その手に引かれたソーも続いて立った。

「寝台へ連れて行って」ロキは言った。その声は静けさの中では大きすぎるほどだったが、普段ならばからかい気味に言うはずが、厳かな響きがあったため、これは食事の終わりを告げたのではなく、ハンドサルの一環なのだと解釈できた。

それは正解だった。上座から巨大な扉へ向かうと、彼らが前を通り過ぎる度にヨトゥンが立ち上がり、彼らの後に続いた。扉まで来ると、ロキがソーの手を少し引いて彼の足を止め、二人はヨトゥナーが彼らの前に部屋を出ていくのを待った。するとヨトゥナーたちはそこから続く回廊の両側に黙って油断のない姿勢で立ち並び、いざ彼らが落ち着くと、胸を張ったロキが再び歩み出した。

儀仗兵だろうか？ソーはロキに倣ってまっすぐ前を見つめて歩きながら不思議に思った。どことなく、ドゥヴェルグの結婚式で見られる松明に照らされた行進を彷彿とさせる。その行進ではカップルが『初めて』褥を共にするために寝台のある部屋まで歩くのだが、そこでは冗談や笑顔が絶えないものだ。しかし、ロキが何度も言ってきたように、ここでは肌を重ねるのは結婚とは無関係なのだから、いったいなぜこれほどの厳かな儀式になるのだろうか？

沈黙の中、両側を高く聳えるフリームスルスに固められ、ロキの隣にはラウフェイが、ソーの隣にはビューレイストが歩み、彼らは寝室へ向かった。ラウフェイの末子はソーには説明がつかないほど深刻な面持ちを浮かべている。二人が敷居を跨ぐ様子を、ヨトゥナーの全員が黙って見守った。ロキとソーは共に彼らを振り返り、繋がれた手をロキが持ち上げるとラウフェイの方へ差し出した。

完全な静けさの中でラウフェイは革紐を解いて外した。薄暗い灯りの中でも背後に控える者たちに見えるようそれを高く掲げると、彼は一言も発することなく、そして形式ばることなくソーに手渡した。ソーはそれを受け取り、更なる指示を待ったが、それで終いだった。ロキとラウフェイはソーには到底読み取れない感情を載せた眼差しを長い間交わしていたが、やがてヨトゥナーは次々と不気味な沈黙と共に立ち去った。

ロキが扉を閉じると、彼らは二人きりになった。

「うまくいったな」彼はソーに向き直りながら言って、明るく微笑んだ。すっかり困惑したソーは彼が真実を告げたことを望む。

「彼らは、その――嬉しそうには見えなかった」彼は言った。「俺たちが結ばれたことでもっと喜ぶところを見たかったんだが」

「喜び？」ロキは不思議そうに言った。「どういうことだ？」

「嬉しさだ」ソーは説明を試みる。「歓声を上げたり。わかるだろう、祝福の言葉や喜悦に浸る気持ちだ。スリュムスタズでの狩猟会の後にあった宴会のような」

「大騒ぎすることか？」ロキは片眉を撥ね上げて言った。「そういうのは日常的な機会ではいくらでもいいが、今回のこれはかつてヨトゥンヘイムで一度も行われたことのない儀式で、きっとこの先も二度と行われることはない。リキキンの一員とアースガルズの王位継承者の間でハンドサルが交わされるなど――これほどの稀有で素晴らしい出来事には敬意を示し、それに相応しい尊厳と厳粛な扱いをするべきだ。私たちも彼らも明日以降はいくらでも交わり、戦い、好きに過ごせばいい。だけど今夜は一度きりしかない」

「そうかもしれんが」ソーが言った。「だが、お前自身の結婚式でお前の踊る姿を見れないのは残念に思えてならない」

「ならば、アースガルズではあなたのために舞ってみせよう」ロキは微笑んで言った。「私たちの交際の物語を紡ぐため、あなたの民の前で一度。そしてあなたのやり方で結婚式を挙げた後にはあなただけのために一度」

「それは素晴らしい提案だ」ソーは大きな笑みを浮かべて言った。「もう一つ説明してほしいことがある」彼はロキに先程の重たい革紐を差し出した。「これは何を意味しているのだ？誓約の言葉は理解できるが、他の動作の意味が分からない」

「これは私たちがひとつの存在として見られることを意味している」ロキが答えた。「これは私たちがキンとなった承認の証――どちらが子を産んだとしても、あなたの子らは私の子らでもあり、私の子らもあなたの子らであると。私たちの場合、それはつまり――」

「――名目と法律に於いて、俺も彼らのベラとなり、彼らへの親権があるということだな」ソーが言葉を継ぎ、思慮深げに頷いた。この国の文化において、自分で産まなかった子に対してベラと呼ばれることの大いなる名誉は把握できている。結局のところ、ゲタは父親ではないのだから。二人で寝台へ向かう間じっと見つめられたことの意味は分からないままだったが、伝統は伝統だ。少なくとも、身体的に結ばれるところまで証人に見せる必要がなかったことには感謝せねば！

ロキは革紐を受け取ると、指の間に滑らせた。「重要なのは口に出され、証人の耳に届いた言葉と、自らの意思だと公衆の面前で披露することだ。法律上の点だ」彼は言った。「だが、全てを変えるものでもある。法律上、私たちはひとつの存在となった。でなければ、私たちの子供たちはあなたのアースガルズでの財産しか相続できない。ヨートゥンヘイムの法律上、私はオーディンの家に捧げられるのだから、その家系の一員になるということだ。でも、今回のことで私たちはまだラウフェイの家の一員であるから、私たちの子らはリキキンの一員にもなるということだ――ちょうど、あなた自身がリキキンになったように」

これに、ソーは腹の底から湧き上がるように笑った。「つまり、俺はヨトゥンヘイムの王子になったということか」彼は信じ難いほど場違いに思えるその称号を唇に載せた。「ヨトゥンヘイムのソー王子」

「雷神ソー」ロキは笑みを返して言った。「ソー・ラウフェイバーン」

「ラウフェイの息子」ソーは首を振って言った。「ああ、このことを告げた時に友人らがどんな顔をするか、楽しみで仕方ない」

ロキは不明瞭な声を上げる。「だけど、それ以上に重要なのは」と、彼は革紐を脇に置いて告げた。「あなたはもう私のものになった。少なくともヨートゥンヘイムでは私たちが互いに結び付き、もう誰も私からあなたを奪い去ることはできない」

「奪われるようなことにはならんさ」ソーは軽やかに答えたが、ロキの言わんとしていることを理解し、奇妙な儀式だったとはいえ、アスガルドでの荘厳な婚姻の儀の一部としてではなく、こうして今ここでできたことを喜んだ。

終わったのだ。契約は成った。

その考えは彼を温かな光で満たし、ソーはロキに手を伸ばすと腕の中に引き込み、そっと口づけをした。「俺の伴侶」彼がそう言えば、ロキの瞳孔が開き、続いて唇も開く。厳密に言って現実にはまだそうとは言えなかったから何だと言うのだ？近いうちにその時はくるのだから。「俺のスヴァス」

もう一度彼にキスをして、ソーはロキの脇腹から腰にかけて掠める程度に両手を走らせ、氏族線にそって指を這わせては、ロキの肌に伸びやかに適当な模様を描いた。ロキは彼よりも目的がはっきりしており、ソーの鎧を繋ぎ合わせる留め具を苛立たしげに引っ張っていたが、どうにもならず、唸りながら頭を引いた。

「今まで見た衣類でもっとも馬鹿げたものだ」彼は言って、ソーの胸当てに指を突き立てた。「さっさと脱いで！」

「ハンドファストをして五分も経ってないというのに、お前はもう理不尽な要求をよこしてくる」ソーは悲しげに首を振ると、降りかかってきたロキの手を楽しげに掴んだ。「ほら」彼は言った。「ここと、ここ、それからここで外れる――」そして彼はロキに正しい鎧の脱ぎ方を見せてやった。それほど難しいものではなく、そう言ってやる。

「あんたがこれに身体を押しつけられてみればいい」ロキはぶつぶつと文句を言ったが、ソーが最後の衣類まで脱ぎ去ると簡単に気が逸れて、ソーは手の届く限りのロキの素肌を撫ではじめた。

「裸になるのは俺だけか？」彼はキャルタ越しにロキの張りのある尻に手を這わせた。ロキは両手を下ろして宝石の散りばめられたベルトの留め具を外す。するとスカートが彼の足元まで滑り落ちて、彼はそれを無頓着に横に蹴った。

「理にかなった衣服だ」彼は得意げに言った。「それに、もっと魅力的」

「お前が着るなら、同意せざるを得ない」ソーは言うと、装飾品以外には一糸まとわないロキの姿をじっくり堪能できるよう一歩身を引いた。ロキはすっかり得意げになってソーのためにくるりと回り、ソーは喜んで頭に浮かんだ考えをそのまま口にした。ロキが如何に美しいか、そして如何に彼に触れたいか。

「待って」ロキは話に疲れたソーが再び彼に手を伸ばすと言った。「先に私の髪を下ろして」

「お前の髪を？」ソーが問う。彼は編み込んだ髪を結い上げていないロキを一度も見たことがなかったし、編み込まれた宝石やチェーンがなかったのも一度や二度しかない。ロキは何も言わずに少し肩を強張らせ、ソーに背を向けたまま微動だにしない。これもまた伝統の一つだろうと踏み、ソーは彼の背後に立つと、ロキの髪を真剣に見つめた。まずは宝石類から取るのが妥当に思え、太い三つ編みに挿しこまれた物からそっと取り除き、脇に山のように積み上げ始めた。それから下に目を移すと、束になった髪をそれぞれ固定している留め具を外し、ゆっくりとそれらを解き、髪と金属を分けながら、何度も手を止めては複雑に結い上げられた髪型の構造を分析していった。

長い時間がかかり、ソーはロキが最後に髪を下ろしたのはいつだろうかと考えた。イヴィジャはこのように髪を結い上げるのが伝統だと話していたのを憶えている。そのことについてソーはあまり考えなかったのだが、今になって、果たしてイヴィジューは髪を下ろし無造作に背に流して生活することはあるのだろうかと疑問に思った。そうすることはないと言うのなら、それは非常に残念なことだ。最後の三つ編みを解き終えてからロキに無言で渡された櫛を通してもつれを梳きとると、ようやくロキの髪が実際どれほど長いのか知ることとなった。それは黒いシルクの滝のように彼の腰の括れまで流れ落ち、最後にもう一度櫛を通すと、ソーはその光沢と、ロキのコバルトの素肌との対照的を堪能した。

櫛を置いてロキの項にキスを押しつけ、ほのかな香りを吸い込む。「お前は実に美しいな」彼は囁いた。

「知ってる」ロキは言って彼に向き直ると、太い首飾りや腕輪、その他の装飾品を次々と外していき、装飾品の山に加えた。髪を下ろして顔の周りに垂らした姿は普段とかなり印象が違う――もっと柔らかな、とは言えなかったが、普段と比べて定まっていない、磨き上げられていない印象を受ける。型から取り出したダイアモンドのように、眩く輝いているが鋭い角が減ったような、とソーは愛しげに思った。

「いつもこんなに凝った髪型をしてるのか？」ソーは装飾品の山を示して言った。「それとも、俺を喜ばせるためだったのか？」

ロキは笑った。「こんなに？」彼は繰り返す。「あなたを喜ばせるために？ああ、ソー。より良く注視して、より明確に理解することを学ばないと。全てはあなたを中心に回っているのではないよ」

彼の声音には悪意も軽蔑もなく、ただ面白そうにしている響きがあったため、ソーはこの助言をそのまま受け取り、宝石や繊細なチェーン類をもっとよく見てみることにした――そして、初めてそれらがただ美しく煌めく貴石だけではないことに思い至った。チェーンの輪一つひとつの表面、そしてその内側にまで細かく繊細なルーン文字が刻み込まれているのだ。同様に、これもまたよく見てみれば、残るロキの装飾品にもバインドルーンや魔印が刻み込まれている。これまでただの装飾品だと思っていたカフやバングル、指輪の全てに新たな意味が加わり、それもただの綺麗な模様や角張った形というだけのものではなかった。

「虚栄心の表れかと思っていたか？」ロキが言う。「装飾品を纏わないフリームスルスと異なり、イヴィジャがこのように着飾るのは、愛人となるかもしれない相手の気を惹くためだけかと思ったか？」

「俺は…しきたりなのかと思っていた」ソーは正直に答える。「地位と富の印だと」アスガルドの貴婦人のように、と彼は考えたが口にはしなかった。彼女らの複雑な髪形や宝飾品類は季節ごとに変わり、彼には理解したいとも思わない気紛れで決まるようだった。

「それもある」ロキは認め、ソーからエメラルドを一粒取ると光に当てて明滅するバインドルーンが見えるようにした。「私の首飾りは我が血筋と我がキンの栄誉の印だ。三世代前のベルゲルミルの時代から、王室のイヴィジャが代々受け継いでいる。なにしろ、私たちはヨートゥンヘイムの至宝なのだからな。だが残りは？これらは全て私の魔力を高める呪文や護符だ。悪意や病から身を守るもの。私たちのセイズルを助ける様々なものを司るまじないの品。イヴィジャはもともとこうした物を身につけてきたが、ヴェトフォーメンを失って以来、これまで以上にこうした物が必要になった」

「だが、今お前はそれらを一切身に着けていない」ソーが言えば、ロキは柔らかく微笑んだ。

「髪を解いたイヴィジャを見れるのは、スヴァスの特権だ」ロキは肩越しに流れる重たい黒髪を弄りながら言った。「宝石類を全て取り払ったイヴィジャを見れるのは、さらに大きな特権。それと同時に、大いなる信頼の証でもある。今の私はもっとも無防備な姿だ」

「それでも、危険なことに変わりはない」ソーは手を伸ばしながら言うと、緩やかに波打つロキの髪に指を通した。

「いつだって危険だ」ロキはそう告げると、ソーの手に顔を向け、手の平に唇を掠めた。口づけには満たないが、ただの触れ合いよりは親密な。「それを忘れないことが賢明だ」

「今夜のことは一生記憶に刻み込まれるだろう」ソーは答え、皮膚に当てられたロキの唇が笑みの形になるのを感じた。

彼らの交わりはゆっくりと、物憂れうものだった。これは二人の告別なのだから。明日、ロキはビフレストへ向かうソーに伴うことはしない。別れの挨拶もせず、彼がこの国を去るところも見送らない。それはヨトゥナーのやり方ではないのだ。別れは今、この場で行わねばならない。この、吐息が互いの素肌を掠めるほど近くにあり、二人の間でどのような行いがあるか見る者も、どのような言葉が交わされるか聞く者もいない場所で。

ソーはロキの内股に頭を埋め込み、髪にロキの指先をきつく絡ませたまま舌と指先でロキを二度の絶頂に導いてから身を引っ張り上げられ、ロキと唇を合わせた。ソーの口内に感じる自分の味をロキが丁寧に舐めとる間、その髪はまるで絹のショールのようにソーの上をなめらかに滑った。ロキは時間をかけてソーの肉体を隅々まで舐めたが、その動きには抑え込まれた必死さが窺い知れた。

背中から倒れ込んでソーを上に引っ張り上げると、ロキの焦点はさらに鋭くなり、その眼差しはソーを記憶に焼き付けるかのように燃え上がり、このような夜にしてはあまりに鋭く、あまりに硬い表情だった。これではいけない、とソーは彼を膝の上に引っ張り起こし、足を大きく広げて彼に良い座り心地を確保すると、二人は背を伸ばし、胸と顔を合わせて対面し、ソーは彼自身の真上で軽々しくロキの身体を支えた。

「愛している」ソーがロキと額を合わせて告げると、ロキの呼吸が早くなるのを感じた。

「愛している」ロキの返した言葉は小さく脆く、それが口を突いて出る間も彼は唇を噛んでソーの上に身体を沈めた。その濡れそぼった熱がソーを包みこむ間、ロキの瞼が震えて落ちたが、最後まで腰を落とすと再び開き、ついにその炎のような鋭さは掻き消え、瞳孔が大きく開いた夢心地な黒目の周囲に朱色の輪があるだけになった。

ソーがロキの背に両腕を回し、非常に優しく腰を揺らせば、ロキの吐息が震えるのを聞いた。ゆっくり、穏やかに彼らはひとつとなって動き、四肢や髪が絡み合う中互いの口内に吐息をつき、肌と肌、心臓と心臓を重ね合った。快楽が互いの間に潮流のように高まり、満ちては引いて、ついには破裂するほどまでに高まり、長引く震えた溜め息と共にロキが果てると、骨抜きになって全身の力が抜けていった。その間もソーは更に深く相手の中を穿ち、彼もまた果て、解放感が彼の身体を駆け抜けて消えていった。

その後、二人は互いに丸めた身体で完璧な円を作って横になった。

「ほんの数日間のことだ」ソーは毛皮の上に散らばったロキの髪を撫でながら約束した。「できるだけ早くお前をアスガルドへ迎え入れる」

ロキは何も言わなかったが、喉を曝け出し、その首筋に優しくキスをして喉の付け根にある窪みにそっと歯を立てれば、相手が強く喉を鳴らすのを感じた。

「俺も寂しくなる」彼は囁き、相手を更に抱き寄せた。「俺の伴侶よ」

＊＊＊

ソーは大きすぎる寝台の上、一人で目覚めると早朝の薄暗い光の中で伸びをして欠伸を漏らした。少し寂しいが、驚きはしなかった。隣の毛皮にまだ残る窪みに手をやれば、うっすらとした温もりの残滓を感じ取ることができた。そこに横になったロキがじっと眠るソーを見つめ、彼が身動ぎし始めた時に部屋を抜け出すところを想像した。ほんの数日間離れ離れになるだけだというのに大袈裟な、とも思うが、理解はできる。ロキはここまで来ても未だに無防備な姿を見られるのを嫌がるし、更なる別れのやり取りは昨夜の交わりを軽いものに変えてしまう。

それに、この方がいいかもしれない。荷物とミョルニルを拾い上げると、ソーは顔に浮かぶ笑みも、歩みに弾むような軽やかさが加わるのも止めることができなかった。ロキを置き去りにしたくはなかったが――ああ、しかしノルンの神々よ！故郷に帰れるというだけで喜びが湧き上がる。ビフレスト地点までは短い飛行距離であり、宮殿を出て宙に飛び上がる際には一人も見かけなかった。それがロキの仕業か、あるいはラウフェイなのか――察するのは難しく、気にするのはさらに難しい。それはソーが何にも邪魔されずに先を急ぐことができることを意味しているのだから。ヨトゥンヘイムは彼の想像をはるかに超えた大いなる冒険となったが、今の彼には故郷の都市、そこに住まう民と彼らを抱く祖国のことしか考えられなかった。

「ヘイムダル、橋を下ろしてくれ！」曇天に向かって叫べば、言葉を終える前に光り輝く虹の橋が彼を押し包み、喜びと安堵が身のうちから沸き起こった。荒れ狂う色の洪水の中を飛翔し、星間風によって後押しされながらミョルニルの嬉しげな歌が鳴り響くビフレストの叫びと調和し、彼の周囲で眩い光が爆発し、世界が傾き、そして温もりのあるブロンズと太陽の光の中へと足を踏み出した。

「お帰りなさいませ、我が王子」ヘイムダルは普段は無表情な顔にささやかな笑みを浮かべて言った。

帰ってきたのだ。ソーは学童のように満面の笑みを浮かべた。「家に帰ってこれて嬉しい」彼はヘイムダルの肩を叩いて言った。番人は片眉を撥ね上げる。

「ヨトゥンヘイムでは忙しくしておられたようで」彼はいつも通り、どこまで把握しているのか分からない態度を取っている。「お父上はあなたのご報告を首を長くして待っておられる」

「あの人にはどこまで話したんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

ヘイムダルはニヤリと笑った。「何も」彼は告げる。「我が役割はこの国に対する危険を見張ることで、私が見たものは我々すべての民の安寧と保安に向かうものばかりでした」

「ありがとう」ソーは彼の判断をありがたく思った。一拍置いて、だが話を進めることにする。ヘイムダルは全てでなくとも多くを見ただろうから、わざわざ問い質す必要もない。「ロキのことを見守っていてくれないか？次に会う時まで」

「もちろんです、王子」ヘイムダルは言って、その計り難く深い瞳に楽しげな光を宿した。「あの方がそれを許せば、ですが」

ソーにとってはそれで充分だった。感謝を込めてヘイムダルに頷きかけると彼の下を去り、観測所の外へ続く煌めく橋に足を向けた。そこには、予想通り、迎えの者たちが来ていた。ウォーリアーズスリーと数名のエインヘリャルが王子の帰還に相応しい仰々しさで彼を玉座の間、そして両親の下に送り届けるために来ていたのだ。

「ソー！」ヴォルスタッグは彼がほんの十二歩先に並ぶ重装備の一同を見落とした場合を考慮してか、大仰に手を振りながら叫んだ。

「友よ」彼は答え、微笑むと彼らを手招きした。すると彼らは一気に彼に駆け寄り、大いに嬉しげな歓迎をしてくれた。彼らとの再会は実に喜ばしく、ソーは一人ひとりをしっかりと抱擁し、矢継ぎ早に降り注ぐ質問にも笑うのだった。

「元気そうじゃない」シフが彼をじろじろと見まわし、その編み込まれた髪に眼差しを止めて言った。「それじゃあ、ヨトゥンヘイムはそんなに悪い所ではなかったということね？」

「ヨトゥンヘイムはまさに俺が必要としていたものだった」彼が言うと、友人らの愕然とした面持ちに笑みを浮かべていた。「お前たちには全て聞かせてやろう。だが、まず初めに父上と母上にお会いしなければ」

彼らは皆ロキのこと、提案された彼との結婚について、ソーが向こうでどう過ごしていたのか、これらのことを聞き出したくて仕方ないようだった――が、ソーの言葉に一旦その好奇心を脇に置くだけの親切さはあった。彼らはソーが王宮まで飛翔する代わりに共に馬上に揺られて移動できるよう、彼の気に入りの馬を連れてきていた。移動速度は遅くなるものの、友とのふざけ合いや噂話に囲まれ、顔に太陽の温もりを感じ、懐かしいアスガルドの花々や果実の香り、潮の香りに満ちた大気に押し包まれながら軽やかに駆けるのは楽しかった。彼らは街中を蛇行しながら進み、活気のある噴水や川のせせらぎを回り込み、通り過ぎる度に町の住民に名を呼ばれていると、ソーは己の居場所に戻ってきたという単純な喜びを堪能するのだった。

「幸せそうでなによりだ」とホーガンが告げるが、普段は冷静な響きを持つその声音も、今は好奇心で溢れんばかりだ。

「幸せなのは良いことだ」ソーは彼らを安心させるように言った。もしや、彼が去った時と同じくらいに不機嫌な状態で戻ってくると思われていたのだろうか？いくら彼でも一季丸ごと怒りを抱え続けるのは困難だというのに！だが、友人らは彼が見聞きしたものを知らないのだ、と彼は己に言い聞かせる。説明をすればわかってくれるはずだ。

「お前がいなくて、長く、つまらない数ヶ月だった」ファンドラルが陽気に言った。「俺なんて冒険を一ダースほど、漁色の夜を二ダースほど、魅惑的な美人との大胆なロマンスを三ダースほどしかできなかったんだぞ」

「その全部が鏡に映った自分とやったことなんでしょ」シフが皮肉を言えば、ファンドラルはわざとらしく傷ついたような顔をした。

「しかし、夏になった！」ヴォルスタッグが言って、陽光の中で忙しなく飛び回る虫を手で追い払う。「お前がいなかった分、何週間もの狩りや冒険に出掛ける機会を取り戻そうじゃないか」

ソーは曖昧な返事をした。ロキを連れて冒険に出る前に、彼にはここでの生活に慣れる時間が必要だろう。特に、すでに二人で多くの冒険をしてきたとあっては。だが、アスガルドの夏は長く、友人らは我慢して待つしかない。

「教えてくれ」彼は友人らの期待を込めた眼差しを受けて口を開いた。「お前たちの冒険心をこうも擽る怪物や盗賊の話があるなら聞かせてくれないか？」

シフは彼が会話を夏の計画ではなく噂話に向けたことに僅かに渋面を浮かべていたが、それについては何も言及しなかった。彼の結婚に関する疑問は無言のうちに彼らに大きくのしかかるほどの存在感を放っていたが、たとえ腹心の友が相手と言えど、両親に会うまでは何も告げることはできない。それに、彼らは全員廷臣としての経験が長いためそれ以上問い質すような真似はしなかったが、ソーの機嫌の良さからそれぞれ自分なりの結論に至っているようだ。

イザヴェル宮に到着するなり、ソーは大量の酒や物語を約束して友人らを追い払う必要がった。彼らは渋々と彼の下を去り、これからソーの様子について話し合う気でいるのは明白だったが、ソーは気にしない。再び彼らが傍にいることで、如何に友人らを恋しく思っていたか痛感した――それと同時に、奇妙で寂しい痛みと共に、如何に彼らの代わりにロキが傍にいることに慣れていたのかも思い知らされるのだった。これまで良く行き来して来たビフレストと宮殿を繋ぐ道すがらにも、ロキに見せたいと感じたものが多くあった。アスガルドについて話聞かせる間も、あまりに普通のものとして気にも留めなかったものが、しばらく離れていた後にこうして再び目にすると、ロキが興味を持つだろうと感じるものばかりだった。

彼はエインヘリャルに導かれ、中断された彼の戴冠式が行われていたヴァラスキャルフ、今でさえ請願者や郷紳、淑女、召使らで溢れかえる大広間ではなく、その向こうにある、父が個人的な謁見を行う際に使用する小さめの拝謁の間へと連れていかれた。彼がヨトゥンヘイムにいる間、この国の人々が何を聞かされてきたのかは知る由もない。ソーの受諾が不確かである間に、ラウフェイの申し出に関する公表がされていたとは思えない。なにしろ、彼の母はソーに拒否することも可能だと話していたのだから。彼と両親にとって、これは他者の好奇の眼差しや緩い口舌から離れた、極プライベートな帰国として扱われるということだ。

衛兵が彼の到着に口上を述べ始めたが、これは公開式典ではないので、この時のソーに形式にこだわる忍耐力はなかった。

「ソー！」彼が入室するなり母が叫び、語尾に躓いた衛兵をすっかり混乱させたかと思うと、彼は急いで退室し、フリッガが玉座の横からソーに駆け寄り、きつい抱擁を与える頃には扉をしっかりと閉めていた。

「母上」ソーは彼女をしっかりと抱き返す。最近は腕の中で随分と小さく感じるようになった母だったが、彼女を押し潰さないよう気を付けているソーは母よりも力加減がうまいようだった。「久しぶりにお会いできて嬉しく思います」

「私だって」彼女は返すと、彼の頬にキスをした。「これ、素敵ね」彼女は加え、彼の細い三つ編みを指先で撫でた。「あなたに良く似合っています」

「して、ヨトゥンヘイムはどうだった？」彼の父が尋ね、玉座から降りると彼の隣まで移動した。「ラウフェイは宣戦布告をしてこなかったのだから、ここを去った時に比べ、考えを改めたようだが？」

膝の擦り傷と血の付いた拳を隠そうとする、叱られた少年のような気分にさせることに関して、ソーの父親の右に出る者はいない。

「私は多くを学びました」ソーは父の眼差しの下、身動ぎしそうになる衝動を抑えながら告げた。「今では何故父上が私をあの地へ送り出したのか、理解できます。私は愚かなプライドと無知で満たされていたのだから。ヨトゥナーは私を丁重に扱い、私は喜んで彼らを友と呼びましょう」

フリッガが彼の腕を軽く撫でた。「それを聞けてとても嬉しいわ」彼女は輝かんばかりの顔で言った。「ヘイムダルがあなたを見守ってくれていました。私たちにもあなたがヨトゥナーの前で如何によく振舞っていたか、真の王子として相応しい行動を取っていたか、話してくれましたよ。私たちは二人とも、あなたをとても誇りに思います」

「無事にひと季節を過ごしたこと」オーディンが言う。「そしてお前が与えた損害の修復に成功したことはうまくやったようだ。おかげでヨトゥンヘイムとの関係は過去千年で最も良好だ。だが婚姻の方はどうなる？このロキとやらは？」

「もう、今はいいでしょ！」フリッガが直ちに言って、その顔はまだ笑みを湛えていたが、その裏には鋼の意思が垣間見えた。「息子はたった今帰ってきたばかり。今すぐ決断を迫る必要はありません」

「わしはこやつを遊覧旅行に出したのではない」オーディンが厳しい口調で答えた。「民衆がどう思っていようと、両国間における善意の印として送り出したわけでもない。この目的はただ一つ。ソーがラウフェイの子との結婚に耐えることが可能かどうか。それを知るためだ。我らの為にも、そして彼らの為にも、答えが必要だ」

「強制はしません」フリッガは夫に向き直って言った。「まだ帰って来て二分も経っていないというのに、あなたはただこの子の父親であるべきところ、もう全父になり切っています」

「このような母親がいては父親など必要あるか？」オーディンがぼやけば、フリッガは彼女特有の表情を見せた。

「あなたが家に帰ってきて本当に良かった」フリッガはソーに向き直ると、もう一度腕の中に引き込んだ。「私たちは二人ともあなたに会いたくて仕方なかったのよ」

オーディンは咳払いをするような音を立てていたが、ソーは母がニヤリと笑った感触を頬に感じ、思わず笑ってしまった。「俺も帰ってこれて心から嬉しく思います」彼は父に向けて言った。「それに、これほど賢明な父に優しい母を持てて如何に幸いか、今ならば良く理解しています」

「息子よ。お前は再び正しい道に戻ってきたことを証明した」オーディンはぶっきらぼうに告げる。「婚姻関連の交渉が終われば、お前の戴冠についてまた話そうではないか」

「ありがとうございます、父上」ソーは言った。正直に言えば、失敗した戴冠式はもはや忘れ去られ、今では全く苦痛に感じることはなくなっている。結局、彼はまだ王になる準備などできていなかったし、ロキとの結婚生活に慣れる間は玉座の重責を背負うよりは王子としての自由があったほうが好ましいのだ。将来的にその座に就くことを楽しみにはしていたし、あの日よりは今の方がその座に相応しいとは感じていたが――今はまだその時ではなく、それが不思議と嬉しかった。「ですが、どちらも俺の結婚について心配する必要はありません。決断は下しました。俺はロキと結婚することを承諾しました。彼を愛しているし、彼もまた俺を愛しているからです」

フリッガとオーディンは彼を唖然と見つめた。「彼を愛しているですって？」フリッガが言うと同時にオーディンも言った。「ラウフェイはこのことを知っているのか？」

「はい」ソーは答えた。「彼は俺のスヴァスです、母上。そして、俺はロキと、そしてラウフェイに誓いました。可能な限り交渉を纏め、ロキを伴侶に迎えると」

「まあ！」フリッガの衝撃は歓喜に変わっていった。「まあ、ソー、なんて素晴らしいことでしょう！ロキについて全て話してくださいな」

「まず」オーディンは眉間にしわを寄せて言った。「お前が実際何をしたのか聞かせてもらおうか」

＊＊＊

最終的に、単純に全てを時系列通りに、ヨトゥンヘイムでの最初の日から如何にしてロキを知り、彼を愛するようになったかを語り、二人で過ごした日々をざっと纏めながらも両親に彼の愛情の深さを強調する方が楽だった。フリッガは詳細の全てを知りたがったが、それにはしばし待ってもらわねばならない。なぜならソーが語り続けるにつれ、オーディンの顔が徐々に厳しくなっていき、最後にハンドサルと誓約の言葉について話す頃には非常に険しくなっていたのだから。

両親は互いに視線を交わした。「ヤールたちの前でミョルニルに誓ったというのか？」オーディンは信じ難い思いで言った。「ハンドファスティングもしたと？」

「はい」ソーは言った。そして、いざ声に出して言ってみると、まあ、確かに、ちょっとばかり早まったことをしたかもしれないと思い――だが、決して後悔などしていなかった。

「愚かな」父は怒りに任せて言った。「愚かで不要だった。何を考えていた？」

「あなたは結婚したも同然」フリッガが呟く。「彼らの法律上では、同じことだわ」

「分かっています」ソーは彼女の手に手を伸ばして言った。「ロキの為だったのです。それに、ここで結婚式を挙げる前にどうせ行われる儀式でした」

「だが、それは契約に同意してからのことだった！」オーディンが声を荒げた。「あれを受け入れることで、お前は小箱を手放したのだ。お前の行動はお前の未来以外にも影響があるのだと分からないのか！」

「これはあなたが心から望んだことなのだと、言いきれるのですね？」フリッガは夫を無視してソーの顔に探るような視線を据えた。「あれほどこの結婚には反対していたのに。彼と過ごした時間が楽しかったのは分かるけど、本当に彼と結婚したいと、生涯を共にしたいと確信しているのですか？」

「確信しています」ソーは真摯に言った。「ロキと結婚したいんです、母上、信じて下さい。彼がヨトゥンヘイムの王子であり、この婚姻が和平をもたらすというのは大いなる利点ではありますが、そのために承諾したのではありません。俺が承諾したのはあくまで彼を愛しているからであり、俺は生涯彼を愛すると誓えます」

フリッガは彼を見据え、二人の視線は絡まり合い、ソーは母に笑いかけた。「本当なのね」彼女は囁くように言うと、その瞳に涙が浮かび始めた。「本当に良かった」

ソーはオーディンに向き直る。「父上？」彼は言う。「我が婚姻にあなたの了承は得られますか？」

「わしがお前をヨトゥンヘイムに送り込んだのは、かの地で何故ラウフェイの子を伴侶に迎えなければならないのかお前に理解させるためだった」オーディンは言った。「そして、お前に常識を学ばせるためだ。わしはこの縁談に対し、わしの誠意を示すためラウフェイと交渉を続けてきた。お前が我らとヨトゥンヘイムの関係を修復することがいかに重要かを理解し、お前がアスガルドへの義務を果たすことを信じて。今、お前が婚姻に同意を示す理由はこうでなければならなかった――更なる短絡的な言動についての報告ではなく！あの若者に魅了されたこと自体は良い、だが、お前まで無分別な青二才のように振る舞う前に王として物事を見る目を養わねばならん」

「俺は心に敵意を抱いてあの地にへ赴いた」ソーは彼に言い返した。「俺の望む宿命に観念して戻ってきたのではなく、俺は彼らの王子のみならず王と多くの民衆の友情を得て戻ってきたのです。父上が望んでやまない縁談はかつて我らの敵だった者たちの祝福を得て進もうとしている。そして、俺自身、喜んでそうしているのです。この方が良いとは思わないのですか？」

「すぐに分かることだ」オーディンが平たく言った。「枢密院は交渉に参加していたが、この報せは残るアスガルドの民にとって衝撃的なものだろう。モルゲン・ギフの問題はまだ残っているし、お前の将来的な子供らの相続権に関する問題もいくらか残っている。結婚条約はまだ同意に至っていないうえ、ヨトゥナーの来訪のための準備もできていない。お前は待つべきだった。そのせいでお前のロキがお前の分まで待たねばならなくなった」

「どういうことですか？」

「アスガルドへ彼を迎えることができるのは一ヶ月後になる」オーディンは厳しく告げた。「最低でもな」

「一ヶ月？」ソーの心が沈んだ。「ロキには数日の問題だと告げました。何故、先延ばしにする必要が？」

「何の下準備もせずに行動するのは愚か者のすることだ」オーディンがピシャリと言った。「これはひと時の春の恋などではないのだ、息子よ。お前は彼の恋人を気取っているかもしれんが、お前は王子であり、わしの一人息子、そして後継者だ。我らは適切に行動せねばならん。アスガルドに相応しい権威と形式を持って。準備が整ってから交渉を終わらせ、条約に満足が行った後にラウフェイに子を連れてくる許可を出そう」

「ならば、俺はヨトゥンヘイムに戻ります」ソーは燃え上がるようにいきり立った。「そして、この延期は俺がしたことではないと自分でロキに伝えに行きます」

「それは許さん」オーディンが唸るように言った。「お前にはここでの義務がある。それに交渉の影であの者とじゃれ合うことでこの深刻な問題を軽んじることは許さぬ」

「もういい加減にしなさい！」フリッガはソーが父の発言に対し意見を述べようと口を開くと同時に言った。「これは嬉しい場面のはずよ！ソー、あなたの気持ちはわかります。ですが、これは一度しか起きないこと――ですから、しっかりとやりましょう。あなたは長い間留守にしていました。あなたの友人たちとしばらく過ごしてはいかがですか。街へ繰り出し、民衆にロキのことを話し、あなたがどれほど幸せであるか見せてやるのです。あなたのお父上は重要なことなので政治上の詳細を纏めなければなりませんし、私はロキだけでなく、彼のキン、そして民を正式に迎える準備を進めねばなりません。ヨトゥナーの公式訪問は千年振りなのですよ――できるだけ華やかにするべきでしょう？」

「はい」ソーは渋々と同意した。

「そしてもちろん、あなたはロキに手紙を出すべきです」彼女がオーディンに忠告するような眼差しを向けて加えると、彼は苛立たしげに唸った。「どうして彼を迎えるのにしばらく時間がかかるのかを説明した個人的なお手紙を。それに、忘れてないでしょうね、婚約の贈り物だってあるのですよ。あちらですでにハンドサルを終えているのですから、ここでその儀式を待つ理由はありません。ロキが好むものを選ぶのを手伝ってちょうだい。彼が待つ間、それらを贈って差し上げましょう」

オーディンは咳払いをし、ソーは反論すべく口を開いたが、フリッガはどちらにも何も言わせなかった。「一ヶ月はそれほど長い期間ではありません」彼女はしっかりと告げた。「ロキは分かってくれます。あなたはすでにハンドサルで誓ったのです。あなたが約束を守ると彼は知っていますし、その民も分かっています。ヨトゥンヘイムで正しいことをしてきた。今はアスガルドで正しいことをすべきです。私たちも」彼女は加え、チラリとオーディンを見やる。「親として正しいことをするように。結婚は、それが義務からくるものでも愛から来るものでも、軽々しく捉えて良いものではありません。私たちはあなたたち二人が伴侶として最善の出発ができるようにしたいのです」

ソーは何故一ヶ月もまたなければならないのか、どうしてもわからなかったが、両親の叡智は彼に全く予期せぬ、もっとも価値のある道を示してくれたのだから、もう少しの間だけ彼らを信頼することにした。ヨトゥンヘイムとロキに教わったことがあるとすれば、それは彼にはまだ学ぶべきことが多くあるということで、故郷に帰還したとたんに無分別に叫び、我を通すような真似をすれば、彼らに申し訳が立たない。『より細かく見てより明確に理解することを学ばないと』とロキは言っていた。『全てはあなたを中心に回っているのではないよ』

ソーは溜め息をついた。アスガルドのためだ、と彼は自分に言い聞かせる。ヨトゥンヘイムのためだと。「では、一ヵ月」彼は言った。「その後は婚約の儀、そして結婚式そのものまでどれだけ待てば？」

「あなたを苦しめ続けたいわけではありません」フリッガは言って、彼の手を握った。「一週間ほど歓迎をした後で婚約の儀を持つべきだと思います。さらに一週間でラウフェイと付き人たちはヨトゥンヘイムへ戻り、ロキはここに残ります。正式な婚約は少なくとも一年間は必要ですから、そうすればちょうど来年の夏至。ヨトゥナーはちょうどその頃に大々的な祝祭を持ちますから、結婚式はその前がいいでしょう。その後あなたとロキはラウフェイと共にヨトゥンヘイムに戻り、伴侶同士として彼らの前に立つことができます――あなただってそう思っていたのではありませんか？」

「ああ」オーディンがゆっくりと答えると、フリッガはソーにそっとウィンクをしてみせた。「ああ、それがいいだろうな」

「ではあなたの言うとおりに」フリッガが言った。「さあ、話は決まったようですし、お茶でもしながらロキの話をもっと聞きたい気分だわ。あなたは今日忙しいようですし、これ以上あなたの時間を奪うことはしません」

彼女はオーディンに手を差し出すと、彼がその手に口づけをする間に少し前屈みになって彼の耳に何やら囁きかけている。ソーは視線を逸らし、また戻す頃には母は天使のような無垢さを纏い、父は明らかに機嫌がよくなっていた。

彼は知りたくなかった。

「さ、行きましょうか」フリッガは言うなり黄金のスカートを翻しながら彼の前を通り過ぎ、ソーはそれに続いて拝謁の間を出る間、少し可笑しそうに、またとても感心していた。これまでどうして母がこれほどまでに父の扱いに長けていたことに気がつかなかったのだろう？そしてどうしてこれまで彼はこのスキルを学ばなかったのだろうか？

「あの人のことは気にしないで」フリッガは彼女の居間へ続く回廊を二人で歩きながら、ソーと腕を組んで、その目に悪戯っぽい光を躍らせながら言った。「あの人は変化が苦手なのよ。私たちはあなたが頑固なままで、あるいは良くても諦観して帰って来るものとばかり。ラウフェイとの交渉もできるだけ引き延ばすことで、あなたに覚悟を決める時間を与えようとしていたのです。あなたのお父上はサプライズが大嫌いですからね。あの人にとってあまりにも稀なことだから、いざそれが起こるとどうしてよいのか分からなくなるのです。少し時間を与えてあげれば、考えも変わるでしょう」

「これは長い一ヶ月になりそうだ」ソーは溜め息をついた。

「あなたにとってはね」フリッガは楽しげな笑いを堪えられずに言った。「ああ、かわいい子。愛というものは若い子にとってはいつだって難しいものです。寂しい夜、絶え間ない溜め息。彼無くしてどうやって時間を過ごせばいいのでしょう？」

「まるで俺を恋煩いする少年のように言うのですね」ソーがぶつぶつと言えば、フリッガは驚いた真似をして眉を引き上げた。

「私があなたをそんな風にからかうとでも思うの？」

「ええ」ソーは言った。「ええ、母上ならそうするでしょうとも」そして、母は声を上げて笑った。

居間に落ち着く前に、彼女はソーにマントと鎧を脱ぐように告げ、ソーはそれに従って彼女の使用人らが紅茶やシロップと砂糖をふりかけられた果物と蜂蜜のケーキを並べる間に重たい鎧を取り払った。

「では贈り物について考えましょう」彼女は使用人らが一礼と共に彼らの下を去ると同時に言った。「あなたのお父上はラウフェイへ相応しい贈り物を見繕うでしょうが、ロキが好みそうなものについては考えましたか？」

「このケーキは良さそうだ」ソーは微笑んで言った。「ですが、残念ながら贈り物はあまり彼を喜ばせないと思います」

「ああ」フリッガが言う。「でも、これは個人的な贈り物ではなく、公式なやり取りの一部です。『彼の地位に相応しい贈り物』は条約の一環として約束されているのですから。彼とそのご家族はあなたが何を贈るのか関心があるのではないかしら。それはあくまであなたではなく、彼の価値を反映するものであるのだから」

ソーは驚いて彼女を見やった。「母上はヨトゥナーと贈り物のことをご存知なのですか？」

「もちろん」彼女は答える。「大戦の前、まだヨトゥンヘイムとの関係が良好だった頃、私たちは良く彼らの下を訪れたし、彼らもまた私たちをしょっちゅう訪問していたのだから、そういうことには気をつけなければなりませんでした。それにあなたは忘れているようね――私が新妻、そして新女王だった頃、私を導いてくれた方が傍にいたことを。あの人はヨトゥナーに関することは何でも知っていて、彼女の民に対する理解を深める手助けを快くしてくれました」

「ベストラ」ソーは唖然として言った。

フリッガは頷く。「あなたが彼女やあなたの祖父に会うことがなかったのは悲しいことです」彼女は言った。「私自身、彼女と過ごした時間は短かったけれど、あの方はいつだって私に優しかった。私も彼女のように懐の深い義母であれるよう願うばかりです。親にとって子供が大人になって一人立ちするのを見るのは難しいものですからね」

ソーは祖母の姿を想像しようとした。アシールの姿を取ったイヴィジャが彼の両親の結婚式を眺めていた様子を。ベストラと母が共にお茶会をしたり、魔術を披露し合ったりする場面を。彼がフリッガにロキの話をしているように、オーディンがベストラにフリッガの話をしているところを。何一つ想像することができず、それが不思議と寂しかった。

「私は嫁入り衣装を一式揃えるのが良いかと考えていました。ロキの持参金の一部となるわけですからね」フリッガは続け、どう見てもケーキの山をソーに押しつけてから自分のティーカップに口をつけた。

「どういったものを？」ソーは尋ね、心臓が止まりそうな一瞬だけ、繊細な下着やレースで頭がいっぱいになった。

「鎧を一式」フリッガは指折り数えながら言った。「あなたの鎧に合わせてね。宮服を少なくとも三着、非公式な食事会の為など普段着として使えるもの、公式な食事会のための印象的な服装、彼が好むならばガウンドレスも数着、そして、もちろん、スリッパね。いまどき嫁入り衣装なんて古臭いかもしれないけれど、アスガーディアンの服装は彼にとってあまりに異質なものでしょうから、こちらに来る前に試着してみることができれば、こちらに来た時に変化に慣れやすいかもしれません。セレモニーでキャルタを着るか、鎧を纏うかはその時に決めればいいことですし」

「スリッパはもう渡したんです」ソーはロキがすでにアスガーディアンの衣類に慣れているのだとは言わないでおくことにした。「そしてそのお返しに餞ももらえました」

「素敵ね」フリッガは温もりのある口調で言った。「とても伝統的。キスも貰えたのでしょうね？」

「ええ」ソーは小生意気な笑みと共に言った。「指輪は後に交換すると話してあります」

「それで、スリッパはどんなものにしたの？」フリッガが問う。

「銀と金のブロケード」ソーは言った。「裏地はとても柔らかな毛皮をあしらったものです」

「綺麗ね」フリッガは鋭い眼差しと共に言った。「それで、ヨトゥンヘイムのどこでそんなものを見つけたのかしら？」

ソーはケーキに少し噎せかえって沈黙した。

「そうだと思った」フリッガはニヤリと恐ろしい笑みを浮かべる。「あなたが私たちに聞かせてくれた物語はとても美しかったけれど、子供が作った刺繍のように穴だらけだったわ。あなたたちは一体何をしていたのかしら？」

「何も」ソーは自動的に言ってからそれがなんとも構えた答えに聞こえることに怯んでしまった。「母上…」

「何もかも教えてくれなくていいのよ」フリッガは唇を引き結んで言った。「あなたが何かを隠していると私が知っていることを理解してくれれば」

「重要なことはなにも」ソーは急いで彼女に告げる。「俺たちの間だけのプライベートなものだけです」

「その話をしているのではないわ」フリッガは言った。「そういう話の詳細まで母は知りたくありません！」

「決して順風満帆な交際ではなかったのです」ソーは今の発言に反応する代わりに言った。「俺たちは長いこと互いに苦労しました。というより、俺がロキに苦労したというべきか。あいつの方が初めから俺に対して好意的でしたから」

「そう」フリッガの顔に僅かばかりの懸念がよぎった。「でも、彼も今はあなたを愛していると言うのね？」

「はい」ソーは自信を持って答えた。「ここに来て結婚する日が待ちきれないようです」

「そして、彼がこれをあなたに？」フリッガは言って、胸当ての上、小さなミョルニルの横にあるペンダントに手を伸ばしてつついた。もう長くそれらを身に着けていたため、存在すら忘れていた。二つとも纏めて外すと母に手渡す。

「ロキが作らせたものです」彼は言った。「その土台にあるのは彼の魔術。俺を守ってくれると話していました」

「何から？」フリッガは問い、ミョルニルを脇に置くと、奇妙な釘の形をしたペンダントをもっとよく観察し始めた。

「ヨトゥンヘイムの気候だと思います」ソーは答える。「あるいは全体的な護符か。なぜ俺にそれが必要だと思われたのかはわかりませんが、優しさと受け取りました」

「そうね」フリッガはぼんやりと告げ、ペンダントを凝視している。「ここには何かあるわ。でも、なんだか…古い魔術で、とても奇妙なものです」

「彼が自らデザインしたものだと」ソーが言う。「これはロキ自身からも俺を守ると言っていました」

フリッガの口が一瞬歪んだ。「ならば、私はそれを感じているのかもしれないわね」彼女は呟く。「ヨトゥナーのセイズルは私たちのものとはあまりに異なるから…」

「これはただの餞です」ソーはそれに手を伸ばして言った。単純にペンダントかと思っていた物に対する母の熱心な眼差しに、少し不安を覚えてしまう。「これ自体にたいした価値はないのです」

「あら、そうとは言えないわ」フリッガはそれを彼に返しながら言ったが、まだ思考は囚われているようだった。「これは彼のあなたへ対する愛情の印でしょう？ならば、それはあなたにとっては宝物――私にとってもね」

ソーはペンダントを見やったが、それは手の中でやはりシンプルでどこかつまらない物に変わりはなかった。その鍛造があまりに困難を孕んでいたもので、ドワーフらもあまりに躊躇していたことを思えば、ロキが彼に語らなかった何かがあると思わずにいられない。

「これに危険はない」彼はペンダントを再び首にかけながら言ったが、その言葉には僅かな問いが含まれていた。

「そうね」フリッガが言う。「あなたにとっては。それに何が含まれているにしても、深く埋もれている。おそらくヨトゥンヘイムの魔術なのでしょうし、かの地でならばもっと強く感じるのでしょう。あるいは、特定の条件がそろった時に発動するのかもしれません」

「俺に危険が及んだ時？」

「そうかもしれません」彼女は言った。「久しくヨトゥナーに作られたものを感じてきませんでしたが、確かに守護の力を感じます。どちらにしろ、私のペンダントと同様に、ヨトゥナーの冷たく凍える指先からあなたを守るでしょう」

ソーは肩の力を抜いた。ロキが彼を害することなどありえない。凍傷を与える彼らの皮膚のことを話していたに違いない。「俺は宝石やスカーフなどを期待していたんですが」彼は認める。「でもこちらの方がロキの本質に近い」

フリッガはしばし思慮深げにしていたが、それ以上は言及しなかった。「互いに妥協し合うことを学ぶのは結婚生活の第一歩としては良好ね」彼女は勇気づけるように言った。「パートナーが何を大事にして、何を必要とするのかを学ぶのと同様に。イヴィジューは昔から宝石類を重宝していたと言います。これはまだ正しいのかしら？」

「ええ」ソーは含み笑いをして言った。「ロキは衣類や装飾品をとても好んでいます」

「では、嫁入り衣装一式は歓迎するでしょうね。彼はどんな色を好むのかしら？あなたと合わせて赤が良いかしら？それとも故郷を思わせる青？」

ソーはしばしの間、じっくりと考えた。

「緑」ソーはアシールの姿を取ったロキのモスグリーンの瞳、二人が初めて心を通わせた森の木葉の深い色合いを思って答えた。「それと黄金」ロキの装飾品の山と宝石の散りばめられた太い首飾りを思い出して加える――それに、彼はソーの髪に触れるのが好きだということも。

「では、公式の鎧には緑と黄金を」フリッガは慈しみを込めた眼差しを彼に向けた。「彼のことを考えている時のあなたの顔を見せてあげたいわ」彼女は言った。「まるで星のように輝いている」

「母上、やめてください」ソーは恥ずかしくなって言った。

「いいの」フリッガは彼を叩いて言った。「少しくらい母の好きなようにさせてちょうだい。さて、あなたの話を一から聞かせてもらおうかしら――今度は穴は少なめにね。この老いた女にも甘酸っぱい若い恋を思い出させてちょうだい」

「母上はまったく年老いてなどおられないではありませんか」ソーは言ったが、母親の茶室で座り心地の良い椅子に座り、紅茶を飲みながら脇目も振らず、快活に話す彼にじっと聞き入るフリッガを前に、これほど若く感じたのは何年振りだろうと思った。ロキのことを話せば話すほど、母の懸念も和らいでいくようで、彼の信頼に対する彼女の信頼に、ソーはそれまで認識していなかった不安が解けていくのを感じていた。

「それほど特別な人に会えるのを待つには一ヶ月は長く感じるわね」やがて彼がようやく語り終えると、彼女は言った。「でも、最終的にはそれだけの価値があったと思えるでしょう。私は嫁入り衣装の準備に取り掛かり――いいえ、お願い、私にやらせてちょうだい」彼女はソーが気持ち半分で反論しようとすると言った。「彼には私が会うのを楽しみにしていると知ってほしいから。だいたい、あなたはファッションもスタイルも分かっていないもの」

ソーは唸り、傷を受けたように脇に手をやった。

「本当のことよ」フリッガは告げる。「せっかくあなたにあげたあの素敵なレザーの上着だってあなたが着ていたところを見たことがないわ」

「マントがあるので」ソーが返す。

「人生にはマント以外にもあるのよ」フリッガが責め立てるように言う。「鎧以外にもね。私はうまくできなかったけれど、あなたの伴侶はあなたをもっと上手に着せ替えできるものと期待していますからね」

ソーは鼻を鳴らしたが、『あなたの伴侶』という言葉に思わず嬉しげな笑みを浮かべていた。

「さあ、そろそろ行きなさい」彼女は言った。「紅茶はとうになくなりましたし、あなたから話を聞こうとそわそわしている友人たちも待っているでしょうから。町は噂話でごった返しているから、明日には婚約に関する公布を私とあなたのお父上で手配しておきます。ちゃんと着飾って来るのですよ？」

「鎧とマントですね」ソーが即座に言えば、母は大仰な溜め息をつくのだった。

「ほら、さっさと行く」彼女は手を振りながら言った。「いつまでもここに残っていたら、あなたに刺繍の手伝いを強制しますよ」

ソーは立ち上がり踵を返すと、戸口で足を止めた。「感謝しています」彼は大真面目に告げる。「全てのことに」

「喧嘩別れのようにあなたを送り出したことを謝ります」フリッガは同じくらい真剣に答えた。「私たちにとっても決して容易いことではありませんでした。あなたの為を思ってのことだったのだと、今では分かってもらえていると良いのですが」

「分かっています」ソーが言う。「もう二度と、あのようにあなたたちを落胆させることがないよう努めます」

フリッガは首を傾げると、彼をじっと見つめた。「私たちはただ、あなたが最善を尽くせるようにしたいだけです」彼女は言った。「私たちの為ではなく、あなた自身のために。いずれ、あなたはアスガルドの王となり、この世の誰よりも大いなる力を手にすることになる。それは素晴らしく、恐ろしい特権です。あなたはミョルニルに相応しさを証明したように、玉座への相応しさも証明せねばなりません。私たちの為ではなく、あなたに守護と導を求める全ての民のために。王冠というものは重い責任を伴うものなのです」

「分かりました」ソーは言って、そして分かっていた。ラウフェイのことを思った。プライドと苦痛を呑み込み、彼を迎えいれて我が子を差し出した。スリュムのことを思った。弱り衰える領民を纏め続けていた。そして、スクリミルのことを思う。未来に損害を与えてでも個人的な恨みにしがみついている。ソーは昔からリーダーとして振る舞うことに苦は感じなかった。人々の支持を得、友人を得、何をしていても彼を称賛する者はすぐに集まった。しかし今、彼は苦難を見てきたし、喪失を見てきた。そして、王たる者が犠牲にせねばならないものや、玉座の代償となるものも。

彼の心と義務がロキで繋がり、混じり合ったのは実に幸運なことだった。いざ彼が王になれば、多くの困難な選択を迫られることになり、幸運とは実に気紛れなものなのだから。

「その重荷を共に背負う者がいるだけで、あなたはより良い王になれるでしょう」彼の母親は、いつもながら彼が思っていたよりも深く彼の表情を読み、告げた。「ですから、今そのことに思い悩む必要はありません。あなたは家に帰ってきたのです、息子よ。楽しんできなさい」

「ありがとうございます」ソーはもう一度告げると、どうやって、そして何故かも分からずに、もっと多くの言葉をかけるべきだと思った。母は彼にとって太陽のように温かく光り輝く不変の存在であり、そして太陽と同じく、彼はそのありがたみを忘れていた。もう二度と、無関心でいたくはなかった。

しかし今、彼女への最大の賛辞は、今回ばかりは彼女の言うとおりにすることで、彼は暇を告げると友人らを探しに行った。本音を言えば、ロキと二人で異境巡りをした時にはあまり遭遇しなかったし、そもそもヨトゥンヘイムには存在すらなかったので、酒場に行きたかったのだが、明日の公表のことを思うと、噂話に気を付けるべきだと考え、己の居住区に籠ることにするのだった。

自室へ向かう道中で使用人を見つけると、食堂へエールと蜂蜜酒と友との盛大な宴会の席を用意するよう命じた。遊びに行けないというのなら、遊びの方から来てもらわねばならなかった。

＊＊＊

数週間ぶりに得た最高の料理と酒に一時間ほど入り浸ったにもかかわらず、未だに求めていた遊びは彼の下を訪れてくれなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムで過ごしたあの幾つもの凍える夜に想像した帰省はこれではなかった。

「本当に彼と結婚すると言うの？」シフが言って、その衝撃はウォーリアーズスリーそれぞれの顔にも反映されていた。

「ああ」ソーは三度目に持ったこの会話に、苛立ちが募りはじめていた。「可能な限り早くな」

「信じられない」ファンドラルが驚愕の面持ちで言った。「本当に抜け出せないってのか？」

「俺が結婚したいんだ」ソーは少し大きすぎる声で言った。

「本当に？」ファンドラルが言うと、ソーはテーブルにゴブレットを叩きつけ、山盛りになった食べ物が飛び上がったために、葡萄の粒が幾つか床に落ちてヴォルスタッグに苛立った舌打ちをさせた。

「予想外だということは分かっている」ソーは唸った。「だが、俺はあいつと結婚する。強制されているのでも、俺が責任を感じているわけでもなく、あいつを愛しているからだ。俺はたとえあいつがラウフェイの厨房で下働きをしていたとしても、国でもっとも貧しい農民だったとしても結婚していた。一ヶ月後にはここに来るし、その時には公式に婚約するんだから、お前たちも早いうちにその事実に慣れておいた方がいい」

「落ち着いて、ソー」シフが苦笑いしながら両手を挙げて言った。「私たちはあなたの敵じゃない」

「そうだ、お前たちは俺の友人だ」ソーは少し傷ついたように言った。「俺が良い報せを持ってきたことを喜んではくれないのか？怒りと苦々しい気持ちを抱いて出て行き、喜びを抱いて戻ってきたことを祝福はしてくれないのか？」

「一度に受け入れるには大きすぎるのよ」シフが率直に言った。「あなたが向こうでどんな生活をしていたのか知らなかったのだもの。少なくとも最初の一週間は霜の巨人の首を十二個は持って帰って来るんじゃないかと思っていたんだから！」

「俺は間違っていたんだ」ソーが言った。「彼らのことを誤って認識していたし、ロキのことも、俺自身のことも間違っていた。これだけの期間、俺が何をしていたと思っていたんだ？ひと季節丸ごと憤懣を抱え続けていたと？」

「喧嘩ばかりしてるものかと」シフは無表情で返した。「未来のお嫁さんをムカつかせていたかと。だいたいにおいて見苦しい態度を取り続けることで向こうから縁談破棄の手紙と共にあなたを送り返してくるかと思っていたわ」

「見て、学んでいるものと」ソーが顔をしかめると、ホーガンが言った。「恋に落ちることは想像しなかった」

「あなたは戦争を始めるために私たちをヨトゥンヘイムへ連れていったのよ」シフは呆れた様子を隠し切れずに指摘した。「もう何年もの間、『俺が王になったらヨトゥンヘイムへ向けて軍を率いる』だとか『俺が王になったら奴らは俺の名を恐れるようになる』とか『俺が王になったら――』」

「もういい」ソーは怯んで言った。「俺は愚かだった。今日は何度もそう言っている」

「だって、異様すぎる！」ファンドラルが悲しげに言った。「お前と――霜の巨人だぞ！」

「俺と対等の王子だ」ソーが訂正する。「俺とロキ。機知に富み大胆不敵、賢く美しく――」

「そして魔術師だ」ホーガンが言った。「それに、これまであなたが愛して来た豊満な乙女とはかけ離れている」

「俺はこれまで愛してこなかった」ソーはきっぱりと告げた。「俺は可愛がり、交際し、褥を共にして、そう、多くの淑女との関係を楽しんできたし、彼女たちも俺との交際を楽しんでくれたと信じている。だが、これとは全く違う」

ファンドラルは絶望的な眼差しを彼に向けた。「すでに結婚しているように聞こえる」彼は文句を言った。「本当にこのロキとやらに魅了されていないと確信しているのか？」

「魔法ではな」苛立たしげにソーは言った。「なぜそこまで疑う？お前は全領域で様々な種族の者たちと恋に落ちてきたではないか！そもそも、イヴィジャを口説いてみたいと言いだしたのもお前じゃないか！」

「それはまあ」ファンドラルはぎごちなく言うと、チラリとシフを見やり、完璧に無視された。「ただ――いいか。俺たちはずっとお前が最終的には…お前によく似た相手と一緒になると思っていたんだ。戦士であり、友である者と。見知らぬ相手ではなく」

「ロキは俺の治世に節度を齎してくれる」ソーは説明した。「彼の長所は俺のものと同じなのではなく、補ってくれるものだからだ。俺にとってあいつは見知らぬ相手ではないし、いずれはお前たちにとってもそうなる日が来る」

ファンドラルは肩を竦めた。「王子に相応しい答えだ」彼は言って、その発言の刺々しさを笑みで取り除いた。「友よ、俺はただ心配しているだけだ。後にこの選択を後悔するんじゃないかってね」

「ご心配ありがとう」ソーは硬く告げた。「だが、見当違いな懸念だ」

友人らはどこか居心地悪そうにしていたが、ソーは場の空気を和らげる努力をしなかった。間違っているのは彼ではない。

「ファンドラルは昔から結婚について考えただけで竦み上がっていたわ」シフはできるだけ軽やかに言った。「あなたのように愛しげにそのことについて語る人からは悲鳴を上げて逃げ出すんだから」

ファンドラルは両手を大きく広げ、助け舟に安堵しているようだった。「俺の性質なんだ」彼は言った。「俺はただのミツバチさ。目に留まる新たな花に引き寄せられ――」

「またミツバチの針の冗談を言うつもりなら、あんたの剣であんたの脚を突き刺すわよ」シフが言うと、ファンドラルは直ちに口を閉じていた。

「お前はそれ以外のことを知らない仔犬に過ぎん」ついに巨大な鶏もも肉を食べ終えたヴォルスタッグが口を開き、会話に入ってきた。「結婚は素晴らしいものだ。帰るべき居場所、伴侶はいつでも大きく腕を開いて待っていてくれて、爽やかな酒と十二コースのロースト――」

「ヒルデガルドと出会たことは実に幸運だったな」ホーガンが述べる。「実にお似合いの二人だ」

「俺は毎日彼女と結婚できて幸運だと告げている」ヴォルスタッグは熱心に言った。「生意気な小僧っ子の話など耳を貸す必要はない。俺たち既婚男性には彼らには到底わからない高尚な懸念があるものだ」

シフとファンドラルは呆れてぐるりと目を回したが、ヴォルスタッグは気づかないようだ。「俺はヒルデガルドと結婚した後新たな家庭を築いた」思案気に語りながら部屋を見回す。「だが、お前さんはビルスキルニルに残るのだろうな。これ以上立派な居室は、もちろんお前さんの両親の部屋を除いてないだろう。こちらに来たら、ロキにも宮が与えられるのか？それともお前さん共々広めの客間に直ちに移動するのか？」

「ソーの部屋に引っ越すんじゃないのか？」ファンドラルが尋ねる。「その方が簡単だろう」

「夫婦は男一人が必要とするより広い空間が必要だ」ヴォルスタッグは結婚に関する際限なき優越感を持って彼に告げた。「そもそも、ロキは自分好みに部屋を飾りたがるだろうからな。どんな新妻にも起こることだ――あー、新夫。伴侶か。巣作りのようなもんだ。だいたい、お互いの顔も見たくない時に、二人とも別々の部屋に籠れるようにした方がいい。二人で交わる部屋と各々退散する部屋があるのが幸せな結婚生活の秘訣だ」

「『幸せな奥さんは幸せな人生に繋がる』と言うのが結婚生活の秘訣だと言ってなかった？」シフが全く心を動かされた様子もなく言った。

「それか『上下に変動するものは全てシーツの中で行え』じゃなかったっけ」ファンドラルが加える。

「確か『二つの言葉、「そうだよ、君」で済む』ではなかったか」ホーガンが真顔で言った。

「秘訣はいろいろあるんだ」ヴォルスタッグが憤懣も露わに言った。「お前たちは俺がこんなにも快く明かしていることを感謝するべきだぞ。他に誰が我らが王子に結婚についての助言ができると？あるいは、その時が来れば子育てについての助言だってあるぞ？」

その展望に、唐突な沈黙が下りた。

「部屋についてはまだ分からない」ソーは長い一拍を置き、空想の中で彼の膝によじ登る子供たちと、彼の隣で優しく彼らを見守り労わるロキの姿から意識を引き剥がして言った。「ヨトゥナーは俺たちよりも寝台や生活空間を共有する傾向にあるが、ロキは自分なりのやり方があるからな。彼が来た時に任せようと思う」

ヴォルスタッグは賛成して頷いているが、他の者たちは各々の思考に囚われたままのようだ。「あなたの子供たちか」ホーガンが静かに言った。「半分アスガーディアン、半分霜の巨人。珍しい組み合わせとなるな」

「それがどうした？」ソーは相手の慎重な声音に肝を冷やして言った。「そもそもこの縁談の目的がそれだろう。俺たちの子供たちが両国を統一するんだ。だいたい、俺の祖母もヨトゥンだったんだぞ。俺の子供たちは父上と同じになるんだ――完全にアスガルドの者でありながら、ヨトゥンヘイムの近親となる」

沈黙は、しかし、友人らが非常に慎重に何も言わずにいると更に忙しなくなった。

「それはまだ随分先の話でしょう」シフは作り笑いを浮かべて言った。「まず最初に、あなたのロキに会ってみないことには。そしてあなたのように彼のことを知る必要がある」

「ああ」ソーは言った。「そうすればお前たちにも分かるさ」彼らはかつての自分と同じなのだと、自分に言い聞かせる。無知と恐れに囚われているに過ぎないのだと。いざロキと出会えば、霜の巨人の話は全て古い戦争の時代に語り継がれたものに過ぎないと理解し、彼ときちんと交流を持てば、これがソーに起きた最高の出来事だと認めるだろう。

「まあ、俺たちにはまだ一ヶ月残されている」彼は強制的に陽気な気分を引き起こして言った。「明日、俺にはこなさねばならない義務があるが、その後はスコーンヘイムにでも遠乗りしてお前たちの話していたリントヴルムを狩りに行くか？」

これは彼らをどこまでも奮い立たせたようで、会話の内容はこれから何をするか、そして必然的に過去達成したものへと流れ、過去の冒険について話す度にそれらは更なる栄光に関する物語へと発展していった。彼らの共有する歴史のおかげもあって、ソーは彼らとの交流に溶け込んでいき、彼らは夜遅くまで飲み騒ぎて笑い続け、ソーの居ぬ間に生まれたぎごちなさの鋭い縁を和らげていった。蜂蜜酒を飲み続けるうちに、シフがヨトゥンヘイムについて更なる質問をし、ヨトゥナーがどんな人々だったのか、そこでソーはどういう生活を送ったのか、などと問い質しているうちに、全員の口から次々と質問が零れ出てきた。太陽のない国とはどのように感じたのか。本当に彼らは肉しか食べないのか。語り継がれているほど彼らは野蛮なのか。

ソーは説明をし続け、ひと季節を使って培ってきた新たな知識を彼らと共有しようと努力した。果たして、ソーの語る詳細がきちんと彼らの頭に沁み込んでいるのか定かではなかったが、少なくとも彼の言葉に聞き入っていた。一瞬だけ、ロキに関する質問がプライベートな――プライベートすぎる方向に流れかけ、ソーは正直に答えるか、ロキの代わりに怒るべきかしばし迷った。結局、彼は未来の伴侶に関する質問としては不適切なものだと指摘するにとどめ、そのお返しに奇怪な眼差しを向けられる羽目になったが、それ以上ヨトゥナーのキャルタの下にあるものについての質問は途絶えた。

「確かに素晴らしい人物に聞こえるな」ファンドラルは焦点の合わない眼差しを向けて言った。「彼には兄弟がいるって言わなかったか？」

「フリームスルスだぞ」ソーは哀れなビューレイストがファンドラルに迫られるところを想像して笑った。「本物の巨人だ。だが、ロキの友人らは気に入るんじゃないか。ヤールンサクサは誰から見ても付き合いやすい人物だと思うし――それにここに来てできるだけ多くのアシールの友人が欲しいと話していたからな」

「へえ？」ファンドラルが言う。「この鮮烈なるファンドラルに外交スキルがないとは誰にも言わせない！是非とも俺がこのヤールンサクサとやらに我らが美しい都をお見せしようではないか」

「両国間の和平と友情の名において、か？」ホーガンが冷ややかに言った。

「もちろん、もちろん」ファンドラルは即座に言った。「ヤールンサクサは金髪のほうだよね？」

「もう、いい加減にして」シフがぼやいた。「訓練の話に戻ってよ。リングの中で巨人と対峙するのはどんな気分だったの？」

「まさに挑戦といったところだな」ソーは率直に認めた。「俺よりずっと背が高く、力も俺と対等に近い相手と戦うことに俺は慣れていないからな」

「知ってる」彼女は得意げに笑って言った。「あなたが何度彼に尻餅をつかされたか聞かせてよ」

「いいや、ヒョールスについてまた話してくれ」ヴォルスタッグが口を挟む。「ヨトゥナーほどの巨体を持つ獣だって？あばら肉料理に良さげなんだろうな？」

「その戦斧を見せてもらおう」ホーガンが加える。「なかなかの土産に聞こえる」

「三つとも一度にはできないぞ！」ソーが言った。「それに蜂蜜酒が足りない。これは喉の乾く作業だ！」

蜂蜜酒が満たされ、友人たちも衝撃を乗り越えると、彼らはすぐに彼のヨトゥナーとロキに対する好意をすっかり取り込んだようで、最終的にはソーが彼に会えるよう、こっそりヨトゥンヘイムに彼を送り込む荒唐無稽な計画まで立てはじめる始末だった。

「一ヶ月くらい待てる」ソーは彼らを宥めて言った。「お前たちもそうだ。いくら気に入らないからと言って王の勅命に逆らうことはできない」

「何者にも真の愛の前に立ち塞がることはできない！」ファンドラルは宣言すると、胸元に拳を当てた。「心の念願を叶えることに対し、王に逆らうことなど何を意味する？」

「反逆罪だな」ソーは答えると、楽しげに彼を押しやった。「俺を誘惑するな、友よ。ロキが来るまでお前たちには俺の気を紛らわせてほしいんだ。また別の騒ぎを起こしたいわけじゃない」

「もともと私たちがあなたを騒ぎとやらに巻き込んだわけじゃないんだけど」シフが指摘した。「私たちなんて何日も厩肥をシャベルで掬い上げてたんだからね」

その発言によって、ソーがヨトゥンヘイムへ去った後、彼らに罰として与えれた、独創性に富む一方の不快な雑用が羅列されていった。それに関しては、明らかにソーの方が得をした気分だ。そして彼は笑いながら彼らには多くの快いものを返さねばならないのだという発言に同意するのだった。手始めに、明日のリントヴルム狩りからだ。

それでも、このような祝いの場にしては普段より早めに友人らを送り出し、ソーは足と同じくらいに重たい心で寝室に向かった。自分の寝台に一人で横たわるのは安らぐほどに慣れた感覚であると同時に、痛いほど奇妙な感覚でもあった。リネンはパリッとしており、野花の香りがする。誰かが思いやりを込め、この日帰還した彼のために新品のものを用意したのだ。綿毛の詰まったマットレスは、ヨトゥンヘイムの石の寝台の後では素晴らしく柔らかく、岩と氷を見上げるよりは鮮やかな赤い天幕と天井の彫刻を見つめる方が余程快い。雪獣のものと同様に彼の茶色と黒の毛皮はふさふさとしており、窓から見える景色もずっと魅力的だ。ビロードのような宵闇は星々が散りばめられ、明るい星雲にまぶされている。それらは市街地に煌めく、灯りの点った千もの窓に反射され、水面にキラキラと輝いていた。彼は帰ってきたのだ。そして、全ては順調だ。

ソーは溜め息をつくと、ペンダントを片手で包み込み、その冷たさがロキの指先のようだと想像しようとして失敗した。一ヶ月がこれほど長く感じられたことはなかった。


	12. 彼は王冠以外の全てを与える

ビフレストを利用した旅に関して、ロキが最初に思ったのは領域間の秘密の通路を開くため、己の魔力を引き出すよりも圧倒的に快適だということだった。

次に思ったのは、彼をここまで運んだ目も眩むような色彩と光の洪水でさえ、常春の国の光輝を反映するには事足りないということだった。ここは夜。きっとそうだ。それなのに、市街地は内からも外からも光に溢れていた。王宮の巨大な柱は金と銅に輝き、通路や市街地の家屋は明滅する灯火の明りからアースガルズの冷たいが強烈な光を放つランプまで、千もの光点で光っている。橋そのものにもうっすらと光彩があり、観測所の複雑な機構やその番人の双眸までもが黄金の光で燃え盛るようだ。

そして、ソーが言ったように、空がある。ロキは顔を上げてビロードような宵闇に支配されながらも星々がちりばめられ、星雲がまぶされている夜空を見上げる。まるで花嫁のようだ、とロキは唇を歪めて思った。宝石で飾り立てられ、遊糸の絹に包まれた、美麗で冷たく、太陽の温もりを少しも感じられない花嫁。なんと、適切だろうか。

「アスガルドへよく来た、ラウフェイ王」重たそうな鎧兜とあの強大な槍で武装したオーディンが言った。「おぬしとその民を我が国に迎えられたこと、光栄に思う」

「そなたの歓迎に感謝する」ラウフェイ王は冷静に答える。彼とヘルブリンディ、そしてビューレイストはオーディンとその場に集ったアスガーディアンを圧倒するほどの存在感を放っていた。「そなたたちの客人となることを光栄に思う」

「ロキ・ラウフェイバーン」オーディンがロキに視線を向けて言った。「おぬしを直々にアスガルドへ迎えられて、わしは嬉しく思うぞ」

「私もここに来られてとても嬉しいです、全父様」ロキは答え、できる限り優雅な仕草で儀礼的に頭を下げた。顔を上げればアシールの視線を一身に浴びており、ロキは謎めいた微笑みを浮かべると、剥き出しの肩に長い三つ編みを流す。慎重に談議した後、彼は本来の姿のままここへ来た。どこをとってもリキキンのイヴィジャとして、もっとも高級な装飾品を纏い、儀式的な首飾りもつけている。それは胸元を覆うほどに太い首飾りで、マラカイトとエメラルドがちりばめられ、てっぺんには一対の牙を剥き出しにした狼の頭部が象られている。かつてファールバウティのものであり、ベラから渡された最後の贈り物だった。

彼はまさに王子への貢物として、王国の心臓の返還に相応しい至宝だった。

ロキの憤怒はアースガルズの星々と等しく、激しく燃え上がっていたが、同じく冷たいものでもあり、これまた頭上で煌めく明るい星々のように一点に据えられていた。ひと月に及ぶ予期せぬヨートゥンヘイムでの待機期間で学んだことがあるとすれば、忍耐力の重要性と計画を慎重に隠すことが如何に必須であるか。もう間もないところまで来ているのだ。間違いがあってはならない。弱みを見せてはならない。これこそ、彼の勝利となるのだ。

「息子はおぬしに会いたくて仕方ないようだ」と告げるオーディンの表情は、その角を戴く兜の下では読み取ることは不可能。「アスガルド全土と同様に」

『どちらの私を？』ロキは思案する。ラウフェイによれば、彼は民衆の前で正式にソーへ呈されるということだ。明らかに、ソーの不在中、彼の下に送り届けられた最初の贈り物であった、緑と黄金の鎧、マントに兜の一式はこの時のために用意されたものだ。アシールは彼がそれを纏って現れると思っていたのかもしれない。彼らのような姿をしてこの地を訪れるのだと。だが、ラウフェイ王には別の考えがあった。彼はありのまま、ヨートゥンヘイムの栄光、そして残された富の生きた証しとして呈されるのだ。彼をより際立たせるため、ラウフェイ、ヘルブリンディとビューレイストは普段と同じく飾り気のない格好をしており、北方のヤールたちでさえ、簡素な衣装を纏うことにした。そうすることで、彼らの富が実際にどれほど落ちたのかを明かすことなく、故意に緊縮を選んだのだと思わせるのだ。

「ソーに会えず、寂しく思っていました」ロキはこの小さな真実だけは誠意を持って答えた。「そして、新しく私の同胞となる者たちに会うことを楽しみにしておりました」

「そうか」オーディンは言うと、しばらく視線をロキに留めていたが、グングニルを地面に鋭く立てて音を鳴らした。それと同時に橋の両側に船が浮き上がり、微かなエンジン音を上げながらそれぞれ位置につくと金属の渡船橋が伸びて虹の橋に繋がった。ヤールたちは互いに視線を交わし、ビューレイストは僅かに半歩下がったが、ラウフェイは躊躇うことなくオーディンと他のアシールの後に続いて空飛ぶ船に乗り込んだ。

ロキはソーからこれらスキフの話を聞かされていたが、実際に目の当たりにしたどころか乗り込んだのは初めてで、ちらりともう一隻の船を見やれば支えられることも、明確な推進システムもないのに宙に浮いているのには当惑してしまう。とはいえ、ロキは自らの力で飛翔することには慣れている。しかしフリームスルスはそうとは言えず、上手に覆い隠してはいるが、ロキには彼らの不安を感じ取ることができた――ラウフェイ王と法を語る者ネドラを除いて。二人は絵に描いたように冷静だった。それを見て、ラウフェイはこの経験があるのだとロキは気づいた。戦前、まだ両国間の外交訪問が今ほど緊張した物ではなかった頃、ベラは国王としてだけでなく、王位継承者であった頃にもアースガルズを訪れていたのだし、ネドラはかつて広く知られた外交官だった。アースガルズの獣であっては王室のフリームスルスを観測所からイザヴェル宮まで運ぶに適していないのは明白で、彼らはこうして移動をしたことがあったに違いなかった。

ロキとそのベラ、そしてシビャ、ヤールたちとスクリミル、そしてネドラ、それぞれが率いる十二人ほどのキン、ヒルズヴェルの儀仗兵。それに加えてオーディンと枢密院、アスガーディアンの高官や衛兵部隊までいる。どう形容しても大所帯であり、ここまで運んできた大荷物がもう一隻の船に積み込まれているのは良いことだった。こちらの船は改造したか、あるいは新規に設計されたのかもしれない。なにしろ、ヨートゥナー全員が搭乗するに充分な空間があり、ロキやアシール用のベンチ席に加え、彼らのサイズに合わせた席も用意されていた。名前を思い出すのも面倒な枢密議員の一人が何やら解説を始めると、船は滑らかに浮上し、王宮へ向けて大きく弧を描く航路を取り始めた。実用的というよりは、観光ルートに違いない。

市街地の上を勢いよく通り過ぎる中、街路は不思議と空っぽだった。アシールはおそらく大広間に集合しているのだろうとロキは踏んだ。霜の巨人の来訪が一般市民から無視されるとは到底思えない。眼下に広がるアースガルズは流れる水と聳え立つ建物、海の暗がりに浮かぶ緑に染まり、黄金と春の花々の冠を戴いた百もの島々が続いていたが、ロキはそれらに集中することができず、船首に立って心の中で船を急かしていた。

ひと月だ。丸々一ヶ月待ち続け、王宮に囚われ、彼とソーの関係を談議するヤールたちや若子らが彼の美貌と手練手管はアシール王子の気を引き留めるのに充分であるかどうか、アースガルズは彼をどう思うのか、本当に結婚は進行するのかなどと話す内容を全て耳にしなくてはならなかった。中にはあからさまに抗議する者たちもいた。もっとも声高に訴えていたのは当然ながらヘルブリンディで、婚前契約、平和条約の条項、貿易協定に異議を唱えていた。通常別々のスタズで暮らす古く恨みを抱き合う相手とあまりに長くコヌンスガルズに閉じこもっていたために民の間で確執が深まった。回廊には噂話と口論、殴り合いの喧嘩が繰り広げられ、ビフレストが開いて彼らを取り巻く世界が変わる瞬間を待つ間、ヨトゥンヘイム中が緊張状態にあった。

これら以外にも、ロキはビューレイストの悲しみ、ヘルブリンディの冷笑、スリュムの強引な助言、アグムンドの懸念、そしてそれ以外にもソーの身体やテクニックに関する数多くの失礼な質問に耐え抜かねばならなかった。さらに、ついに姿を現したエリラールとフヴェルゲルミル、そしてスットゥングが合流して、ここ一週間ほどは、スクリミルの絶え間なく続く策略とろくに隠そうともしない軽蔑まで耐えたのだ。最善の努力にもかかわらず、ロキは彼らとヘルブリンディが何を企てていたのか分からずじまいだったが、彼らが秘密裏に会っていたことだけは突き止めている。ここアースガルズで何かしでかすつもりか、あるいはいざ国境が開いてから繰り広げる向こう見ずな計画だろうとは思うが、あまり心配することではないだろう。とはいえ、調べがつかなかったのは彼の機嫌をさらに悪化させるものだった。

長い一ヶ月だった。スクリミルは毒を囁いたが、ソーの愛情が引いたのだとは思わなかった。昼夜問わずロキが傍にいなくなったおかげで、情欲の対象が王子に対する複雑ではない憧憬を抱くアースガルズの女性に戻ったのだとも思わない。彼が去る前にハンドサルを行うとソーが主張したことで、ついにその疑念は払しょくされた。彼らは法律の上で繋がった。ソーはそれを知っていたし、ひと月離れ離れだったにもかかわらず、ソーの愛とその真摯な気持ちを信じていた。美しい彫刻の施された木製のチェストに丁寧にしまわれ、損傷に対する守護の呪文と白檀の香りをさせた手紙や贈り物がなくとも、先延ばしがソーではなくオーディンの仕業だということは分かっていた。もっとも、あの素晴らしい出来の鎧や衣類はこの数週間最大の楽しみではあったが。

しかし、どれほど誠実であろうと、遠くにいる恋人は近くにいる時と同じではなかった。ロキにとって長い一ヶ月は将来に対してじっくりと考えるに充分な時間であり、気が狂いそうになるソーの温もりに混乱させられることなく、この結婚についてもっと冷静に反芻することが可能となった。ロキはソーに夢中になりすぎていた。今ならばそれが分かる。ソーに対する愛情に目が曇っていたのだ。二人で過ごした日々は夢のようだった。とても心地よい夢、だが朝霧のように脆い。ソーにはこうした夢と朝露の中で穏やかに過ごす特権がある。なにしろ彼は全宇宙でもっとも強大な玉座の下に生まれ、オーディンが死んだ時に彼と継承権を巡って争う者は誰もいないのだから。ロキにそんな特権はなかった。

愛はどこでも見つけることはできる。だが、玉座は数少なく、ロキは生涯その影に佇み続けるつもりはなかった。玉座を得たスヴァスの方が玉座を得たシブよりは余程良い見通しを得られる。特に、そのシブがヘルブリンディのように御しにくい相手であるならなおさらだ。だからと言って、愛などと言うありきたりなものに気を狂わせてソーの前に跪くことしかできないのでは、ロキの為にはならない。

ソーのことは手に入れているし、手放す気はない。身の内で暴れる欲望、野火のように襲い来るその火の手に巻かれぬように気をつけながらも、それがある限り彼を失うわけにはいかないのだ。それに、ついにアースガルズへたどり着いた今、彼は婚約者と再会した恋人でいるだけではいけない。それ以上のものが欲しいのならば、この手で掴まなければならない。そして、ロキは昔から、常にそれ以上を欲していた。

だから、彼は眼下で美しく輝く市街地ではなく、その王を見つめる。無表情の議員らの群れをラウフェイ王に紹介しているアースガルズの王。一ヶ月経つまでロキをアースガルズへ受け入れることを拒否した王。理由を述べずに婚約と結婚式の間に一年の時を設けると宣言した王を。ヘルブリンディはそれを侮辱として受け取り、おそらく八百年振りにロキと意見が合ったのだが、ラウフェイ王は文句を言う二人に耳を貸さなかった。「これがアシールのやり方だ」と彼は素っ気なく言った。「お前たちは二人ともそれに慣れることだ」

あの時、ロキは押し黙り、今もまだ黙っている。延期されたということは、ソーにはロキが思っていたほどの力がない証拠であり、いざロキがこの地に残された時、彼ら二人を支配するのはオーディンの意思になることを示している。この一つのことに関して、スクリミルは正しかった。ソーは王子というよりもチェスの駒であるようで、ロキは用心せねばならいのだ。次の一週間に及ぶ無意味で些末な手続きを耐え抜き、ヨートゥンヘイムの従順な子とアースガルズの魅力的な花嫁、双方の役柄を演じ切り、そして――そして、ソーの伴侶としての地位に就くまでの長い一年をかけて、彼の真の野望を叶える為の基盤に取り掛かれば良い。

更に、オーディンが彼に本当は何を求めているのかも調べなくてはならない。こればかりは考えただけで憂鬱な気分になる。

「何もかもがなんて明るいんだろう」ビューレイストが彼の背後に近づき、必死に冷静を装いながら呟いた。「それに、なんて奇妙なんだろう、エルドシブ」

ああ、そうだった。彼もまた今回が初めて外界を訪れる機会だと思われているのだった。「本当に」ロキは目を大きく開き、圧倒されている振りをして言った。「しかも、まだ日も昇っていないというのに」

ビューレイストは息をついた。「もうすでに充分暖かいのに」彼は言った。「ヘルブリンディは昼間になったら戦士の訓練場に出向いてエインヘリャルの気概を試すとかなんとか言ってたけど、あまりいい考えじゃないと思う」

「馬鹿な考えだ」ロキは呟いた。アシールはフリームスルスが気温の高い日中に休めるよう、ヨートゥナーが関わる重要な外交行事を全て夜間に行う日程を立てた上に、王宮そのものにどちら側も耐えられる程度の涼しい気温に保つまじないをかけたという。夏日の焼けつくような熱気の中では、いくら自分の耐久力を自慢するヘルブリンディであってもうまく対処できるはずはなく、そもそも、ソーのヨートゥンヘイムでの初日の事件のこともあるので、ロキの手にかかればヘルブリンディが訓練場への道を半分も過ぎない頃にはラウフェイに連れ戻されることだろう。

「あ」ビューレイストは王宮の壁に幾つも見られる広く開けたバルコニーに船が接近し始めると言った。「着いたみたいだ。船外に脱出する最後のチャンスだよ」

「私が？それともお前にとって？」ロキは尋ね、ビューレイストが怯むのを一瞥し、それからどちらのシビャのことも脳裏から追いやってベラの下へ急ぐと、大きな回廊を行進し始めた。オーディンとラウフェイは隣り合って歩み、慎重に歩調を合わせている。ロキはその後ろを胸を張って歩き、黄金の巨大な両開きの扉の前に辿りつく頃には内面を全て上辺だけの矜持の裏に閉じ込めた。

大声で彼らの到着が告知され、扉が勢いよく開いた向こうのざわめきによって、ロキが息を呑む声を都合よく覆い隠された。

扉の向こうの部屋は巨大だった。その規模はコヌンスガルズでさえ小さく見せ、何千もの人々で埋め尽くされている――アースガルズ中の者がここに集っているようで、歓声や叫び声を上げる彼らは弧を描く金属の壁と同様に煌めく、密集した森の木々ようだ。彼らを押し返すようにエインヘリャルが何重にも列を組み、反対側にある黄金の玉座までの道を開いている。そして、高台の上には二人の人物が待っていた。

ソーだ、とロキは思い、あまりあからさまな行動をせずに前方にいる王二人の向こうに一瞬赤を見つけると、安堵と期待が胸に溢れた。認めたくない。全く認めたくはなかったが、こうして彼を目の当たりにすると――スヴァスのいない生活は想像以上の苦痛を伴うものだった。再びソーの腕の中にいられると考えただけで、彼の香りを嗅いでその肌を味わうことを考えただけで、体中が痺れ、ソーの方に傾くようで、ロキは走り出してしまわないよう辛うじて自制した。ソーにここまで頼るようになってしまった己が憎くて仕方なかった。それでも、彼はすでに欲で目が眩みそうだった。

玉座へ向かう間、騒がしい群衆を背後のヤールたちがどう思ったか、また、アシールが一体何を見て何を祝しているのかも見当もつかなかったが、ついにソーの下まで来ると、ロキにとってはどこか遠い出来事のように感じられた。ソーは玉座へ続く階段の下に立っており、あのハンドサルの時と同じく大きな笑みを浮かべ、鎧に身を包み、なんとも凛々しい姿をしている。『ロキ』と彼は唇を動かした。『俺のスヴァス』そして、ロキは彼の目の前を通り過ぎる時、彼に手を伸ばしていた。

「会いたかった」と告げたロキは、彼の温もりに満ちた眼差しに囚われ、喜びと欲の炎が点ると思考が霧散していくようだった。「とても」

「俺もだ」ソーは答え、何千人もの観衆を気にも留めず、ロキの手の甲、それから頬に口づけをするため身体を倒した。そのままロキを両腕に閉じ込めるかのように動いたが、その寸前に思いとどまったようだ。ロキはソーをこれほど近くにして考えを纏めることもできずに、必死に彼を取り戻そうと、身体を寄せていた。

「ロキ」ラウフェイが低く呼び、ロキの背に冷たい手を添えると、その指先から霜が伸びて、その冷気がロキの血潮から少しは熱を取り除いた。彼らは――彼は今は何もできない――彼らは王子同士であり、これは恋人の再会ではなく、政治的表明の場なのだ。弾かれたように我に返ると、ロキはベラの隣で位置につき、自制心のなさに対する怒りで己を満たした。

オーディンが彼らの前を通り、さらに階段を上ることで他者からも見える位置に立った。玉座に座ることはせず、后とソーを従えてラウフェイの傍に立ち、ラウフェイはロキとそのシビャを従えて立つと、広間に静寂が訪れ、オーディンはラウフェイとロキを歓迎し、この素晴らしい機会の重大性についての演説に再び入った。ロキはソーを見つめることに忙しく、ペンダントの紐が彼の鎧の下に続いていることと、その髪に幾つか細い三つ編みがあることに気を取られ、オーディンの演説を少しも聞いていなかった。ソーもまた彼を見つめ返し、全父がつらつらと語り続ける間、喜びと恋しさの入り混じった表情を見せていた。『彼はまだ私のものだ』とロキは思い、怒りが下腹部で低く蠢いた。『だけど、私の方が絶望的なほどに彼のもの。せめて彼を愛していなければ、もっと簡単だったのに』

＊＊＊

それから続いた幾つかの演説が終わった後、ロキは共に抜け出す機会を窺いながらソーにしっかりとしがみついていたが、どうやらそうはいかないようだ。ヴァラスキャルフを一般大衆が動き回る間、ヨートゥナー一同は別の、もっと小さな広間へ移され、また新たな紹介が始まり、アースガルズの全ての貴族が正式に紹介されるために顔を出した。世間話はしなければならなかったし、酒も飲まねばならず、蜂蜜酒は彼の舌に濃く感じられ、後味は焼けるよう。しかも、この後には夕食会も待っているというのだ。彼らは宮廷人や使用人を問わず常に群衆に囲まれ、ロキにとってはあまりに目と耳が多く感じられ、どれだけ努力してもソーに一言告げる度にどこぞのアシールが笑みと平凡な話で会話に飛びついてくるのだ。

普段のロキならば、それこそ現状の真っただ中に浸り、誰が真摯な笑顔を向けていて、誰の賛辞がうっすらと侮辱を含んでいるか慎重に見分け、この新しい宮廷における敵と味方を判別していたことだろう。古い仇敵がアースガルズの中心を訪れたことに対し、堂々と嫌悪感を表すほど愚かな者は一人もいなかったが、同時に結婚条約が締結されるからと言って全てが終わったのだと考えるほど愚かな者もいなかった。ここには両国を丸ごと呑み込めるほどの断層線が存在しており、ロキはそれらを見つけては利用せねばならないのだ。

だが、彼はスヴァスなしで一ヶ月も過ごしたのだ。普段の冷静さも忍耐力も無きに等しかった。

ソーもロキ同様にこの政治的な行事に辟易としているようだったが、どういうわけかそれに抗う様子はなく、彼らに近づくアシールの一人ひとりに対し、丁重にロキを紹介しているのだった。

「テュール卿」ソーが言うと、傷のある強面の戦士がぎこちなく頷きかけ、ロキを慎重に眺めている。「父上の参謀でエインヘリャルの指揮官だ」

「ロキ王子」テュールは辛うじて敬意と呼べるものを込めて言った。ロキは目を眇めないようなんとか自制する。

「テュール卿」彼は仄かな笑みを呼び起こして答えた。「あなたのことはよく聞いています」

「私もあなたのことは聞いています」テュールは平たく告げると、これまたなんとか礼と呼べる仕草を返して列に並んでいた次の者に場所を空けた。戦においてオーディンの右腕として有名な男からそれ以上のものは期待していなかったが、テュールが次に一番近くに立つヤールであるスリュムの前へ移動したことには気がついた――つまり、彼はロキに挨拶をする前にすでにラウフェイ王、ヘルブリンディとビューレイストと言葉を交わしていたということだ。

それどころか、アースガルズ――いや、アスガルドだ、忘れてはいけない――の貴族らは皆、好きな時に彼へ歓迎の挨拶をしにきているようで、緩い円を組んで王族一人ひとりを回り必ず最後にロキの前で終わっている。その全員が同じく温い歓迎の言葉と差し障りのない話題を上げて、口を突く言葉は細くぎごちない。彼らにとって具合が悪いし、ロキにとってはまったく気に入らなかった。

「ソー」ロキは僅かな隙ができると静かに言った。「あなたの宮廷はいつもこうなのか？」

「なんだ、こうも形式ばっているかどうかって？いいや」ソーが答える。「誰もが非常に神妙にしているな。お前は王とヤールたち――ヨトゥンヘイムでもっとも重要な者たちと来た。その一人でも侮辱するなど考えられない。平和を保つよりも戦争を始める方が簡単だからな」

「そんなことはあんたにだけは言われたくない」ロキはピシャリと言った。神妙に。ならば、これにはやはり優先順があるということで、ロキはここでもヨートゥンヘイムと同様の順位を与えられているということだ。フリームスルスのシビャより下に見られている。ソーだけはここにいる全ての者を知っているので、誰にも紹介される必要はないのだ。侮辱されているのはロキの地位。ロキはソーと対等な存在ではないのか？ソーと同じく、王の次に重要な客人ではないというのか？

「ロキ？」ソーは少し顔をしかめて尋ねる。「気分は大丈夫か？」

「大丈夫じゃないと言ったら」ロキが答える。「私の部屋まで連れて行ってくれるのか？」

「できればそうしてやりたい」ソーは僅かに瞳孔を開いて答えた。「だが――」

「私たちが不在では噂が立つ」ロキが語尾を継いだ。「分かってる」

「俺は――」ソーが何かを言いかけたが、時間切れとなって言葉を中断した。鐘が鳴り、彼らは次に、これまた別の、黄金に輝く大広間へ通され、今度は不思議なことに一つひとつ独立した、背の高いものと低いものが混在した椅子が大テーブルを囲んでいる。さらに大勢の使用人が現れて彼らをそれぞれ名札で記された席に通し始める。これで合点がいった。アシールとヨートゥナーの入り混じった席順になっていたため、バラバラの椅子は彼らが座った時に座高が同程度になるよう設計されていたのだ。

ロキはテーブルの片側に家族と共に座っていたが、ヘルブリンディ、ビューレイスト、そしてラウフェイよりは下座だ。ソーはオーディンとその后に左右を固められ、向かい側から彼に思慕の念を載せた眼差しを向けている。ここで大騒ぎしても良いかもしれなかったが、その結果どうなるだろう？彼のキンは近くこの地を去り、ロキはここに残ってこの地の人々と暮らさなければならない――それに、席順について文句を言えば、オーディンに彼の弱点、ひいては彼に対して使う武器を与えることになってしまう。代わりに、ロキは沈黙したまま憤りを育て、彼を家族より下に見る仕草や手順を非常に敏感に察知するのだった。

どちらにしろ、食事会ではその他に特筆すべきことは何も起こらなかった。ヨートゥナーもアシールも、全員が互いに正しい印象を与えるのに必死で、ワインはほとんど手付かず、会話もろくにないと言う有り様だった。この調子では非常につまらない一週間になりそうだったが、ロキにはどうでもよかった。この地で生活せねばならないのは彼であって、彼のキンではない。それに、彼らが去る時にアシールの全てがヨートゥナーを陰気で退屈な民族だと結論すれば、友好的に振る舞おうとして下卑た奴だとか失礼な奴、と思われるよりは余程良いだろう。

料理もこの場に集った者たちと同様に適切なもので、一人ひとりがそれぞれに合わせた料理を給仕された。量は少なく思えたが、ヨートゥナーは一言も文句を言わずにリブやステーキ、魚を黙々と食べ、アシールの皿に盛られたエキゾチックな果物や野菜、濃厚なソースを味見させてくれとは言わなかった。そしてアシールはヨートゥナーが与えられた肉のみならず骨や皮まで平らげるさまを目の当たりにしても、表情を変えなかった。では、ソーは民に彼らの話をしていたのだろう。でなければ、この脆い平和を軽蔑や驚愕の反応で粉砕することがないよう、前もって厳しい指導を受けているか。なんて素晴らしく教化の行き届いた社会だろうかと、皮肉に思う。まさかほんの二日前にはヨートゥンヘイムの王族が果たしてアシールは信用できるのか、ビフレストから出たとたんに攻勢に出るべきではないのかと凶暴なほどの口論を繰り広げていたとは誰も思うまい。テーブルについた宮廷人や貴族がどれほど礼儀正しく落ち着き払って見えるにしても、きっとここアスガルドでも仇敵が夕食に招かれ、そのうち一人を町の中心に残していくと知らされた時、似たような光景が見られたに違いないとロキは確信している。

ロキは素早くこの場を去ることができるのを期待していたが、いざ皿が空になると使用人の群れが唐突に現れてそれらを片付けたかと思うと、今度は少し量も多く、異なる料理のセレクションが運ばれてきた。これが一体何を目的にしているのか五回も繰り返され、新しく料理が運ばれてくるたびにロキの苛立ちは募った。ついに皿が片付けられ、しかも片づけられたままとなり、さらに何度か乾杯の演説が交わされ――そのいくつかはラウフェイに、いくつかはオーディンとラウフェイに、だがロキへの祝杯はひとつもなかった――その後でようやく王二人が立ち上がると、ラウフェイは付き人全員と共に引き下がる旨を宣言した。緊張した晩餐会に参加していた全ての者から歴然たる安堵の吐息が漏らされ、それぞれ席を立って暇を告げ始めると、ソーが急いでロキの下へやって来て彼にキスをした――とはいえ、腹立たしいことにまたも手の甲と頬だけにだったが。

「すまない」ソーが言うと、ロキの身体がまたも彼を裏切ってソーの温もりと素敵な香りに擦り寄ろうとした。「本当なら――」

「ロキ王子」オーディンが唐突に彼らの背後に現れて言った。「今夜は楽しんでいただけただろうか？」

「ええ、とても」ロキは言って、顔面に笑みを貼りつけた。オーディンに不意を突かれてはならない。

「それは良かった」オーディンは言うと、その意識はどうやら急いで傍に来いと手招きしているその后に向けられた。「ソー、お客人との次の数日間の日程はお前に任せる。ラウフェイ王とはすでに話がついており、全て合意した通りに進める手筈となっている」

「はい、父上」ソーは言ったが、オーディンはすでに踵を返していた。

「何がすまないって？」客人たちがぞろぞろと退室を始めると、ロキは相手を促した。貴重な時間は僅かしかないので、無駄にはできない。

ソーは唸る。「こんなものどうにでもなれ」彼は苦々しく言った。「『正式な歓迎』とやらが何を意味しているか知っていれば、俺は古代の男のようにお前を攫って戦利品として連れ帰ったというのに」

「私はいつだって誘拐に応じる準備はできてるつもりだ」ロキが半ば本気で答えると、ソーは笑った。

「ならば言葉に甘えさせてもらうかもしれんぞ」彼は言う。「だが今は――さらに悪い報せがある。父上がラウフェイ王やヤールたちの相手で忙しくなるため、その責務の幾らかが俺の仕事になってしまった。明日は一日中父上の代わりを務めて出廷して、その次の日も同じで、それから――まあ、父上はお前に会う時間をあまり俺に与えなかった」

「あの方は私のことが気に入らないのか？」ロキは唇をほとんど動かさずに言った。これはどういうことだ？

「何を言う。そんなことじゃない」ソーは必死になって言った。「ただの手順――千年も使われたことのない手順だが、手順に変わりはない。こういうものには歴史があるんだ。本当なら、俺たちは婚約の儀まで互いに顔を合わせることもできなかったんだが、それだけは断固拒否した！俺たちはただ一週間耐え抜けば、これは全部終わり、また一緒に過ごすことができるようになる、約束する」

「そう」ロキは言った。「それでは、私は明日何をすれば？」

「ほぼ好きなことを」ソーが言う。「夕方まで何も企画していない。今週中どこかで父上はお前と二人きりで話したいことがあるのは知っている。父上の方で準備が整ったら、使用人を向かわせると言っておられた――公式な対談ではなく、ただ二人で話す機会を持ちたいだけだ。少しでもお前を良く知るためにな」

ロキはぎごちなく頷いた。予期していなかったわけではない――だが、ソーが一緒にいてくれると思っていたのだ。何もかも彼の計画通りにいかない。

「後でお前の部屋へ行こうか？」ソーが尋ねる。「使用人に俺を呼ばせれば、俺が本当は何をしているべきでも、昼食を共にすることもできるぞ」

「その必要はない」ロキは言った。「一人でも問題ない」それよりはきっと弱いところを見せてしまいそうで、ソーにそんな自分は晒したくなかった。そんな状態では何を言ってしまうかわかったものではない。「あなたの友人らにはいつ会うことになるんだ？」故意に話題を変えようと尋ねてみる。ソーがあれほど懐かしそうに語った四人の戦士は高位であるにもかかわらず、この日の交流会で一度も姿を見なかった。

「まだしばらくはない」ソーが言った。「あまりに多くの貴族が交流会で手いっぱいになっているため、その隙間を塞ぐようように彼らの不在を埋めるべく奔走している。だが、婚約の儀の後で彼らとたっぷりと時間をかけて会うことができるさ」

「そう」ロキは他に何を言えばよいか分からず、またもやそう言った。ソーの友人たち自身に興味があるわけではなかったが、ロキを自分の生活の一部に引き込むため、ソーは彼らを引き合わせることを楽しみにしていたと思っていたのだ。正直、本当に戦利品のような気分だ。国家の政治が他の場所で行われている間、民衆の前で見せびらかされる新たに征服された地の宝物のような。

「俺だって気に入らない」ソーが言って、いざ彼の表情をもっと注視してみれば、ソーの目元の緊張に彼の怒りを見ることができた。「これは俺たちを祝う席になるべきだった――俺たちの愛と、お前を俺の家族の新たな一員としてアスガルドに迎え入れるための。だが実際にあるのは国政ばかり。ラウフェイとヤールたちと外交師団のための夕食会にイベントにツアーに――全部が外交ばかりだ！こんなものは俺たちが結婚した後でもできたはずだ！」

まるで彼自身の感情を歪んだ鏡のように映し出したソーの憤懣を見るのは暗い面白味があった。同盟の機構が物事を支配した。それこそ、ソーとロキが出会ったことなどないと言わんばかりに。国家間の義務や責任、重荷が個人の迷惑を顧みず、手荒く扱うのだ。ソーはそれを侮辱として受け取っているようだが、ロキにはこうなる予感があった。彼の怒りは議事において彼自身が軽視されていることに対してだ。彼はリストに記された項目、取引材料などではない。貿易や国境、軍事の話をするのと同じ感覚で並べられる存在ではないのだ。彼こそこの盛大なセレモニーの中心にいるべきであって、脇の方に追いやられていいはずがなかった。

「しかも、一番嫌なことが何かわかるか？」ソーは顔を歪めて言った。「この最中俺がエスコートしなければならないのはお前じゃなく、お前の兄弟なんだぞ！ああ、ビューレイストの担当になってアスガルドを見せてやるのは構わないが、ヘルブリンディだぞ！あいつには我慢がならないし、あいつだって同じだってことは知ってる！いったい俺の両親は何を考えていたんだ！？」

「私の買収は済んでいると考えたんだろう」ロキは声に出して告げ、口内に苦々しい味が広がった。「あなたが私の支持を得たことで、私の決算はもう済んでいるのだと。あなたのお父上はこれから我がベラの支持を求めなければならず、あなたにはヘルブリンディとビューレイスト、彼らのどちらかが冬の玉座を継ぐことに対する保険として、彼らと懇意にするよう仕向けているんだ。私は永遠にここにいる。でも、彼らの支持は次の数日間で獲得しなければならない」

ソーは愕然と沈黙した。

「あなたはお父上にヘルブリンディが傲慢な畜生で、あちらにいる間にあいつもビューレイストのこともろくに見なかったと話したか？」ロキは苦々しい感情を抑え切れずに尋ねた。ソーは頷く。「ならば、あなたは丸一週間あいつらと過ごす運命に自らを追いやった。二度目のチャンスを逃すほど全父は愚かではない。あなたは王位継承者なのだから、他国の王位継承者の相手はあなたにしか勤まらない。私は――私はただあなたの褥を温める者。そして皆あなたが私を手中にしていることは承知している」

ロキは激怒していた。ここではきっと――彼が欲しかったのは――本来はこうあるべきではないのに、状況を改善する方法が思い浮かばない。高速回転する頭を宥める方法も、必要な答えを探し出す方法も。ソーは彼を愛している。せめてこのことは確信していたが――それでは不十分だった。この地におけるロキの役割は？アシールは彼がどんな存在になると思っているのだ？まるでソーの恋人以上の存在ではなく、それ以下のように感じられた。台座に高く掲げられ、遠くから眺めてその美を愛でられ、大切にしまわれるべき異境の至宝。彼らはロキを遺物と、物品と、ソーの物、それこそミョルニルのような、自身の意思も価値もないものと考えているのか？

彼は新たな古冬の小箱以上のものにはなれないというのか？

「違う」ソーはまるで否定することが助けになるとでも言うように断言した。「違う、ロキ――そんなことを言うな。半分しか合ってない。確かに俺は父上にヘルブリンディのことを話したし、俺たちが、その、意見の相違があったことも話した。お前の言う通り、おそらく俺たちを強引に一緒に過ごさせることで不仲を乗り越えることを期待しているんだと思う。それに、アスガルドを今週中にお前に見せる必要性も薄い。生涯を共にすることができるのだからな。これは重大な機会だ――今だけは二人とも、和平の名の下、王子として振る舞わねばならん。だがその後は――あとは、今度こそお前を正しく歓迎する。俺の友人たちも、民衆もそうする。我慢するだけの価値はあるから」彼は言って、ロキの手を取った。「ヨトゥンヘイムで俺たちが一緒になるまで、お前は一週間よりずっと長い時間、俺の不機嫌に付き合ってきたじゃないか。今、俺がお前を再び隣に置きたくて仕方ないと分かっているうえで、この先一週間の形式や無駄に付き合うことはできないか？」

「できるさ」ロキはきっぱりと言った。

ソーは腹立たしさと本心からの心配に板挟みになっているようだ。これまでもロキの周りで見せてきた表情ではあるが、この時はそれを快くは思わなかった。

「お前を愛してる」ソーは烈しく言うと、ロキの顔を探るように見つめた。「分かっているだろう」

「分かってる」ロキは言ったが、苛立ちが増した。愛は全ての答えではないし、何かも変えることはできない！さっと周囲を見回す。もう少しで広間には彼ら二人しか残されない。そしてまた、好奇の眼差しが彼に据えられ、彼を批評し、観察しているのを感じた。こんなところでこの会話を持つべきではない。

「ならばそんなに悲しそうな顔をするな」ソーは心配が勝ったか、そう告げた。「お前はまだここで数時間しか過ごしていない。大丈夫だ。状況は良くなるから」

「ああ」ロキは不満と苛立ちを覚えて言ったが、他のアシールの存在に気を取られ、どちらの感情も行動に移すことはできなかった。「きっと良くなる」

そのままソーに連れられ、宮殿の他の区画よりは暗く涼しいがやはり使用人や衛兵でごった返す、ヨートゥナーのために用意された一連の客間が並ぶ区画に案内されたが、一歩進むごとに心が沈んだ。

「おやすみ」戸口で言ったソーはロキと大して変わらない寂しそうな顔をしており、ロキを短い抱擁に引き込んだ時も温かく、力強かったが、ロキがそれに安堵を覚えることはなかった。

「おやすみ」ロキは言うと、再び離れる時に名残惜しそうにしないよう、自制した。

中に入ると、客間は上品に、そして同情的にヨートゥナーの好みに合わせ、中央に木造だが幾つもの毛皮が敷かれた巨大な寝台が一台置かれていた。窓は分厚いカーテンで覆われ、その黒いビロード布にはささやかな防御と気温操作の呪文が編み込まれているようで、室内の気温を通常レベルに落としている。ロキがちらりと目を通した計画書によれば、浴室は冷水と温水両方が出るまじないをかけられており、火山地帯の温泉を真似ようとしているらしかった。すべてにソーの手が加えられていたのは明白で、過去数週間ずっとロキのことを思ってくれていた証拠でもあったが、アシールの姿を取ることでソーと同室になれるのであれば、一瞬で全てを破ってしまっても良かった。

あるいはキンから少しでも離れることを意味するのであれば。彼はもう何世紀もこうしてシビャと一緒に閉じ込められてきたも同然なのだから。

左手にはヘルブリンディとビューレイストそれぞれの部屋が繋がっており、右手の大扉の向こうはおそらくラウフェイの個室があるのだろう。コヌンスガルズでのように扉が開いていれば、ロキには眠るベラの姿が、あるいはまだ身動ぎしているその姿が見えていただろう。彼の寝台に上がり、現状の長短を話し合い、アシールとその奇妙な風習について知識のある王に頼り、少しは安心を得られたかもしれなかった。しかし、扉は閉まっており、開こうとすればおそらく音を立てすぎる。ここの壁は薄いので、シビャを起こしてしまって王との会話を邪魔されるのは避けたかった。

そうなると、彼の小さな寝台に入って眠るしかすることがない。彼の荷物が全てこの部屋に運び込まれたため、あまりにも物が多すぎるように感じる。セレモニーの後に移動することになると思っていた部屋に保管されるのだと思っていた――アスガルドの新たな王子としてソーと同じ部屋、あるいはソーと連なった部屋になるだろうと想像していたのに。婚約期間の一年、ずっとこの狭苦しい客室に住めというのだろうか。ソーと、そして新たな一員となるはずの家族から引き離されて？果たしてこれはソーの両親が息子に対するロキの影響を恐れているためか。あるいはヨートゥナーの侵略者どもを制御できると民衆に示すためか。それとも、この霜の巨人の檻へ夫婦面会に来ること以外にアスガルドにおけるソーの人生で彼の居場所はないというのか。

これではヨートゥンヘイムで最後のイヴィジャとして扱われていたのと変わらない。冬の玉座と同じくフリズスキャールヴにも碌に近づけていない。未だ、彼は陰に追いやられ、煌びやかな宝物だが自身に力はない存在だ。ソーの愛はもっと多くを彼にもたらすと思っていたのに。

だが、ここにソーはいない。

ロキは知る由もない、何らかのアシールの獣の薄くみすぼらしい毛皮の上に丸くなって焼けつくような目を閉じ、勝利だと思っていたものは口内で灰と塵に変わった。

＊＊＊

続く数日間はたいして良くならなかった。オーディンがラウフェイとヨートゥナーに良い印象を与えようとしているのならば、上手くいっている。ロキはこれほどまでに無頓着な富の浪費を見たことがなかった。様々なゲームが開かれ、それらを観戦することも、若くそれほど重要な立場にないヒルズヴェルが参戦することもできた。トーナメントや模擬戦、模範試合も開かれ、そのほとんどはソーが勝者となり、ロキの『餞』を身に着け大声で勝利の全てを婚約者に捧げると宣言するのだ。様々なクラフトの大会も開かれ、金工師から木工師、織工師に芸術家たちが互いに競い合い、アスガルドとヨートゥンヘイムの新同盟を祝う彫像や花瓶、タペストリーに絵画を作り出していた。歌や踊り、詩歌や語り聞かせを競い合う催しも開かれ、そのどれにもロキは参加させてもらえなかった。果てなき夕食会に演説に、ああ、大量の作り笑いと丁寧な嘘が両国から出ていた。

二人で過ごす時間はあまりないとソーが言っていたのは事実だった。日中には王太子としての義務を果たしつつエンターテイメントとイベント三昧が続き、四日間のうち互いに交わした言葉は二十にも満たなかった。ソーはできる限りのことをして、毎夜ロキに就寝の挨拶をしたし、可能な限り彼といるところを見せたり、抑制されているが真心を込めた好意の証を披露してロキの手や頬に優しいキスをしては、たまたま近くを通る時には彼のことを愛しげに話題に上らせることもした。しかし、近くを通りかかるといった程度の接点しか持てないことに変わりはなかった。ラウフェイとオーディンは遠く、近づきがたい雰囲気を放って共に時間を過ごし、ソーがヘルブリンディとビューレイストの相手を努めなければならない間、ヤールたちとスクリミルはそれぞれ貴族の者を宛がわれており――ロキも同様であった。

フリッガになるだろうと思っていた。現女王と新女王として象徴的に思えたからだ。だが、そうはならず、新たな催し物の度にソーが歯を食いしばってヘルブリンディの横に納まる間、フリッガは君主の務めを果たして王宮に残り、ヨートゥナーの訪問が終わるまで待てないらしい何らかの義務に勤しんでいるのだ。もちろん、ただの貴賓であるロキでは彼女が何をしているのか知る由もなく――どうやらテュールも知らないか、明かすつもりがないか、どちらかであった。

オーディンが何故戦神をロキの担当者として宛がったのか、百もの理由を考えたが、二日目が終わる頃には、彼に情報収集をさせないためだろうと結論していた。元々、面白い会話を持つ才能のある武将に遭遇したことはなかったが、テュールは別格に口数の少ない人物で、ガイドと言うよりは看守のように無語でロキの横を歩くのだった。せめてフリッガが相手をしてくれて、彼女と語らうことができたなら――あるいは、ソーの友人が相手でも良かった。少なくとも、彼らを操る下準備を始めることができたのに！――セレモニーの前に無意味に繰り広げられる日々を意義あるものにできただろう。だが常に存在する影となったテュールがいては、どんなものを前にしてもあまり興味を示すことができない。それらの情報を見せてしまえば確実にオーディンに報告されるだろうから。

とはいえ、少なくとも侮辱ではない。テュールは非常にオーディンに近い存在であるため、ソーの次に強力な地位にある男だと言っても過言ではないのだが、それでも彼のシビャと共にいるソーの姿を目の当たりにしながらテュールの後に続いて回り、催し物についての慳貪な解説を聞かねばならないとなると、たいした慰めにはならなかった。ソーが熱心に描写してくれた図書館を見てみたかった。海に舟を漕ぎ出して、可能な限りこの地の境界線まで行って世界の端から流れ落ちる大滝を見てみたかった。もっと会話のための会話を持ちたかった。あるいはソーのことを尋ねたり、彼の成長を見守ってきた者の話を聞いてみたかった。そしてもちろん、本当ならば宮廷の内部構成について明かす愚か者を付き人に欲しかったのだが、この際機転が利いて鋭い宮廷人でも良かった。そうすれば、昼下がりの長い時間を言葉の応酬で埋めることができたのに。だが、そうはいかない。ロキに宛がわれた付き人は戦士の中でもっとも厳格な男。ロキに話しかけることすら碌にできない、冷たいほどに礼儀正しいだけの男だった。

愛嬌をふりまくっても彼の徳にはならないが、厳粛に振る舞っても同様だ。ユーモラスな発言を何度か試みてもことごとく失敗に終わり、オーディンの気に入りを刺々しい言葉や脅し文句で挑発するほどロキは愚かではない。最終的に、ロキはできるだけ自室に篭ることでテュールから情報を引き出そうとする無駄な努力を省くことにした。他にすることもないので、物思いに耽って塞ぎこみ、結果機嫌が悪くなって彼の気を逸らそうとイベントに誘われても断る傾向に陥ってしまった。四日目にもなると、彼は何らかの情報を探り出そうと客間のある区画を忍び出ようとしたのだが、ヨートゥナー区画の出口である扉まで来たとたんにエインヘリャルが現れて道を阻まれるのだった。

「いかがされました、ロキ王子？」彼らが誠実な様子で尋ねるので、ロキはソーが何処にいるか知りたい、などとつまらぬ言い訳しか思い浮かばず、しかも彼がヘルブリンディとビューレイストを連れて競馬を見に行ったと告げられた。ラウフェイ王はまたもオーディンとの会議に出ている。テュール将軍を呼びましょうか、と。

ロキは素早く拒否すると、急いで来た道を引き返した。日中だと言うのにシビャはどうやって外出できたというのだろう？護符だろう、と考える。ソーがその母親から貰ったペンダントのようなものを与えられたのだろう。しかし、ならばどうしてロキには与えられなかったのだ？冷遇だ。意図的に冷遇されたのだ！

あまりに激怒していたために道を間違い、自室のある回廊を通り過ぎて別の回廊に迷い込むと、他の者たちに宛がわれた一連の小さめな客間に辿りついた。扉は全て開いており、全てもぬけの殻だった。思えば、ここに入ってから他の者たちの姿も形も見ていない。スリュムも、スクリミルも、誰一人として――ロキは孤立させられているのか？まさか全員護符を与えられており、自分だけがないのか？

いいや。一瞬後に気づいてパラノイアが落ち着いていく。彼らを避けていたのはロキの方だ。昨夜、小さめの広間を凍らせるという話が出ていたではないか。市民のために氷像の展示会だとか何とか、馬鹿げた催し物をするのだと。ヨートゥナーの矜持を宥める餌のようなものだとロキは思った。得る物は何もないうえ、人のいるところに出たくない気分だったため、ロキはこれを断ったのだが、どうやらそのせいでこの区画には彼しかいないようだった。随分と素晴らしいメッセージを民衆に伝えることになってしまった。

何故こうも上手く行かない？もう何年もアスガルドに来たいと思っていたのに――

「ここにいるべきじゃない！」曲がり角の向こうで声が上がる――アシールの声だ。ロキは耳をそばだてた。

「別にいいじゃないか」と二つ目の声がする。「ちょっと覗き見するだけだよ。どうせここには誰もいないんだから。群れごと銀の広間にいるのは分かってるんだから、大丈夫だ」

「何が見られると思ってるのか分からないわ」三つめの声が詰まらなさそうに言った。「姉さんがここのまじないを手伝った。ただデカくて冷たくて暗いだけの場所よ。面白い事なんて何もない」

「彼女の言うとおりだ」最初の声が残念そうに言う。「ほら、デカいベッドがあるだけだ」

「そうだ。だけど、それはヤールとその付き人たちのベッドなんだぞ」二つ目の声が言う。「あいつらは皆一緒くたになってねるんだ。犬のようにな！」

「なら、本当なんだな！あいつらは倫理観がないんだ！」

「あいつらがここにいること自体、未だに信じられない。まさか霜の巨人を王宮に住まわせる日が来るだなんて思いもしなかった。本当に、何もかも信じられないことばかりだ」

「あんた、それもう何日も言ってるわね」三つめの声が苛立たしげに言って、ロキは少しずつ近づくと、開いた扉の裏に身を隠してそっと顔を出した。王宮の仕着を纏った三人組だった。赤毛の男と太った老人、そして詰まらなさそうな顔をしている若い娘は他の者より身なりが良かった。晩餐で給仕をしていたような気もするが、ロキはあまり周囲に注意を払っていなかったので、確かなことは言えなかった。

「王族の結婚式ってのは盛大な祝い事であるべきだ」赤毛が言った。「だけど、ソー王子と霜の巨人だって？げえ、そんなのあの方はどうやって耐えてるっていうんだろう」

「まあ、デカい奴らは確かに醜悪だ」と老人が言った。「だが、あの小さいのは充分綺麗じゃないか。あれなら王子が気に入るのも分かる気がするぞ」

「だけど、あいつが俺たちの女王になるところを想像できるか？」赤毛が反論する。ロキはそっと指を折り曲げて、身を隠すための影を呼び起こした。煌びやかな回廊ではみすぼらしいものだったが、もう少しだけ近づくことができ、三人がまとめて嫌悪感も露わな表情をするところを目の当たりにした。

「また戦争になるのは嫌よ」給仕と思われる人物が言った。「でも、本当にヨトゥンをここに置く必要がある？小さい奴でも？」

「しかも魔術師だぞ」老人が言った。「なんでも王子に何らかの呪いをかけたって言う話じゃないか。恋に落ちる魔法をかけられたせいで、王子はあいつとの結婚に同意したらしいぞ。だから全父はこうして二人を離れ離れにしているってわけだ――まじないを解くことに成功し、これから一年、こうしてヨトゥンをこの氷の部屋に閉じ込めた間に魔力を封印する方法を探るってことだ」

「そんな馬鹿な話」給仕が鼻で嗤う。「全父はこの縁談に賛成なのよ。じゃないとそもそもここまで進めてないでしょ」

「そうだが、ヨトゥンの女王など誰が求めると？あいつは自分の民に売り払われたって話だぞ。あいつはとりあえず王子が嫡子を得るためにここにいるんだ。それが終われば、おそらく国に戻されるだろうよ」

「ああ、そうだといいな」赤毛が言った。「あいつホントに変だったぞ。あいつら全員とんでもない野蛮人だ。あいつらの食事風景を見たか？汚らわしいだろう」

「あいつらの裸を見たことはあるか？」老人が身震いしながら言った。「想像してみろ！大金を積まれたところで、あいつらの誰かを孕ませるなんて無理だ」

「あら、あたしだったらお金を払ってでも見たいわ、それ」給仕が笑いながら言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムの王を相手に梯子に上ったあんたの姿をね！」

これは最高の機転として有効だったようで、三人とも大爆笑して真っ直ぐ立っていることもできなくなるほどだった。ロキは彼らを今ここで殺したとして誰かに気づかれるだろうかと考えた。おそらく、と結論すると、指を弾いて幻影を呼び出すことにして、閃く牙と思考を麻痺させる恐怖の形無き影を回廊に放った。それは実家で使った時と同じ効果を発揮した。三人は尻に火がついたように恐怖に悲鳴を上げながら駆け去っていった。影は彼らが誰か別の人に遭遇して助けを求めるまで三人を追い回し、その頃には何もないところに向かって意味不明の言葉を並べる狂人にしか見えなくなっていることだろう。単純なトリックだったが、昔から好んで使うものだった。

ロキは踵を返すとのしのしと歩き去る。あんな低俗な輩がどう思っていようと関係ない！

だが、関係あるのだ、と望まぬ声が脳裏で囁く。この先一年間このように扱われると言うのなら、関係あるのだ。平民が公然とあんな発言をしているというのなら、貴族は隠れて何を言っているだろうか。だから関係がある。もしも、このような噂話が彼とソーに生涯付きまとうというのなら。もしも、これこそがこの王国が真に抱く感情だというのなら、この先もずっと同じ感情を抱き続けるというのなら、噂話の対象となる場所から抜け出したかと思えば、今度は別の噂話の対象となるだけだというのなら――

「ロキ王子」ヨートゥナー区画の入り口にいる衛兵が言って、小さく礼をした。気がつけば、また区画を横断してここまで戻ってきていたようだ。

ロキは胸を張り、拳を握りしめて無言で彼の前を通り過ぎる。こんな状況に直面することは分かっていたことだ。全員に歓迎されることはないと分かっていたし、あの噂話だって最悪のものではなかった。下々の者を統治するのに愛される必要はない。ただ、ソーに愛されてさえいれば。

ソー。全父によって彼から引き離され、忙しく駆けまわっている。全父によって、ソーへの忠誠心からロキの味方となってくれたかもしれない、彼の友人らからも遠ざけられている。そして、どうやら誰からも遠ざけられているようで、彼と関わりを持ちたくないテュールを付き人とすることで、それさえも自分のせいだと思い込まされているのだ。

そう、これは全て全父の仕業であり、ロキはそれが気に入らなくて仕方がなかった。

＊＊＊

他に何もすることがないため、ロキは惰眠を貪る癖をつけたのだが、翌朝早く扉が強く叩かれて飛び起きる羽目になった。きっと非常に不機嫌な顔をして荒々しく扉を開けると、衛兵が顔を赤らめた。

「申し訳ありません、ロキ王子」彼は言って、槍を強く握った。「全父がお呼びでございます」

「身支度をする時間が要る」ロキは言った。衛兵は不満そうだったが、そんなものはその眼前で扉を閉めることで簡単に解決した。ロキの口内は乾き、手は震えている。これではいけない。何度か深呼吸をして、強制的に気を落ち着かせる。いずれこの時が来ることは分かっていたはずだ。

そう、急いで身を清めて着替えれば良いだけのこと――とはいえ、それだけでも問題があった。アシールの姿を取ってアシールの衣服を纏う方がいいのだろうか？僅かにカーテンを引いて目もくらみそうに明るい光に目を細める。部屋を出れば暑いくらいだろう。もう一つの姿を取った方が賢明だろうし、全父を喜ばせるかもしれない。だが、本来の姿を保っていれば、疲労を訴えたり、タイミングよく気絶することで、まずい状況から逃れられるかもしれない。否、と彼は決意する。全父には息子のためにどんな買い物をしたのか見せた方がいい。ヨートゥンヘイム最高のイヴィジャの姿を。

しばらくして回廊に勢いよく出たロキは、壁に寄り掛かっていた衛兵を驚かせた。形見の首飾りと最上級のキャルタを選んだのだが、それ以上に重要なことに、ロキは長い髪を頭上に結い上げ冠のような形の髷を作ることで神の釘の簪をうまく隠していた。それが造られた時から肌身離さず持っており、その守護を無くすわけにはいかない。ソーは一ヶ月も同じものを身につけていながら何も起こらなかったのだから、オーディンの前でそれを身に着けていても大丈夫だろう。

「ほら、行くぞ」あからさまに彼を凝視している衛兵に向かってピシャリと言い放つ。「お前のような輩に待たされる気はない」

衛兵はその発言が気に入らなかったようで、二人は完全に沈黙したまま、ロキが到底ついて行けない、くねくねと曲がる迷宮のような回廊を進んだ。この調子では見取り図が必要になると、彼は苛立たしげに思った。少なくとも最初の数週間は必要だ。そうでなければ、どこへ行くにも使用人に頼らねばならなくなる。できるだけ早くソーに持ってきてもらわねば。

長い間歩き続けていると、必要以上に疲労感を覚えた。すでに身体が火照り、ヨートゥンの姿を保ったのは間違いだっただろうかと考えてしまう。やがて、彼らは自動的に開かない扉の前まで辿りついた。両開きの扉の左右には槍と馬鹿げた鎧を着たアシールが並んでおり、彼を導いた衛兵は扉が開かれる間、彼に待つよう示した。

「ヨトゥンヘイムのロキ王子」と宣告がされ、ロキは予想よりも小さく暗い部屋に足を踏み入れた。巨大な翼を象った、これまた黄金の玉座は壁で円を描く彫刻に縁取られ、柔らかな後光に照らされて圧倒的な存在感がある。部屋は快適に涼しく、影が多かった。その中に足を進めると、二つの小さな影が離れて形を取り、二羽の大きな漆黒の鴉が垂木の間を飛翔し、玉座の左右で弧を描く翼の上にそれぞれ留まった。ロキはそれらを用心深く見つめる。フギンとムニン、全父のスパイだ。狡猾で邪悪な生き物。子供の頃、嘘をつけば目を啄まれるとよくスクリミルに言われたものだ。

「ロキ王子よ」扉が閉まるなり、全父が玉座の上から呼びかけた。「もっと近くに」

ロキは玉座に近づくと、部屋には他に誰もいないことに気がついた。「全父オーディンさま」彼は告げる。「ご内謁を賜り、光栄です」

「そんなに堅苦しく振る舞うことはない」オーディンが言った。「おぬしをこの部屋に通したのは、単にこちらの方がおぬしの種族には心地よいからだ。ラウフェイ王には日中でも熱気に阻まれることなく自由に宮殿を散策できるようまじない石をお渡しした。おぬしには必要のないものと思っていたのだが、欲しいのならば、喜んで差し上げよう」

「ご配慮ありがとうございます」ロキはそのような賜物をオーディンから受け取る折に憤慨を呑み込むベラの姿を思い浮かべながら言った。しかし、これでラウフェイが日中での活動が可能となった理由がわかった。ヘルブリンディとビューレイストもそれぞれ同じものを貰ったのだろう。だが、なぜロキは今更になってそれを提供されるというのだろう？「私はこの姿のままでもキンよりは熱に耐えられます。それに、姿を変える練習をしております」

「それは良かった」オーディンは彼をじろじろと眺めながら言った。「婚礼の儀が終わり次第、アスガーディアンの姿を取られたほうが賢明だろう。夏が訪れた。その姿のままでは良いことにはならぬ」

『それよりも肝心なことに、あなたの民に受け入れられないということか』ロキは微笑んで頷きながら内心で呟く。

「端的に言おう」オーディンが言った。「おぬしの我が息子との婚姻、そして古冬の小箱の返還に関し、おぬしの父との間で合意に至った。小箱は婚礼の儀の後で返還はされないことになった。代わりに、おぬしと小箱は試験期間の一年、アスガルドに残る。両国にとって、これはまたとない重要な機会であるため、急ぐ必要などない。当然、おぬしの国民にとっては困難な一年となるだろう。だが、ラウフェイ王はその間和平を保つことを約束し、おぬしを保険としてこの地に残すことを誓った。そして、こちらからはヨトゥンヘイムに援助を送り、長い追放から戻るおぬしの国を歓迎しよう。万事うまく運べば、一年後におぬしはソーと結婚し、小箱は返還され、ソーがアスガルドの摂政王太子として戴冠すると同時におぬしはその伴侶の地位に就くこととなる」

「なるほど」ロキは辛うじて冷静さを維持して答えた。ヴェトフォーメンが返還されるまで一年だと？ロキが王子の伴侶ではなく、人質として暮らすのが一年？しかもベラがそれに合意したと？ソーはこれを知っているのか？伴侶としてでも王子としてでもなく、ベラの善行を確保するための人質としてこの地に残ることの侮辱、そして屈辱――その上、それを乗り越えたところでソーは王にはならないというのだ！摂政にしかなれないと！オーディンの権力はそのまま残り、影から支配し続けるというのだ。何故だ？この男は何を知っているのというのだ？

最低の悪夢が現実となってしまった。

「おぬしにとっても困難な一年となる」オーディンは言葉を続け、彼を見下ろした。「アスガルドはおぬしにとって異境。聞きたいことは多くあるのではないかな？」

「こ、この国における私の立場を知りたく思います」ロキは明確にされた情報に動揺しながらも、慎重に告げた。「ヨートゥンヘイムには女王も伴侶も、そのような地位はありませぬゆえ。私はソーの世継ぎを産まねばならない。これは承知しています。ですが、一年間、私にはどのようなお役目が？」

「アスガルドの王子として振る舞うことを学ぶ」オーディンが告げる。「おぬしはソーのように玉座を継ぐ者として育てられてはいない。たとえそうだったとしても、アスガルドで求められるものは違う。ソーに強い子孫を与えるだけならば、いくらでも妻となる女を見繕うことはできた。わしが息子のためにおぬしを選んだのは、おぬしがそれ以上の者になれると思ったからだ」

「どのように？」

「我が子は獅子の心を持っている」オーディンは言った。「だが、王たる者、獅子であると同時に狐でもなくてはならない。いずれわしがこの世を離れた後、アスガルドを統治するだけの機転があれには足りない。あれには隣に狐がいなくてはならない。ラウフェイの宮廷で育った子――しかもイヴィジャともなれば、さぞ国政術や謀略に長けていると見る」

「では、私には彼の子を産むだけでなく、その参謀役も務めてほしいと」ロキは気楽な作り笑いを顔に貼りつけて言った。「他に私にお求めになることはございますか、全父様？」

オーディンはじっと彼を見つめ、ロキはその表情が、その厳しい面持ちの持つ意味を読むことができなかった。『何を企んでいる』と、恐怖が募る中、なんとしても内心が仕草に出てしまわぬよう己を抑えつける。これほどの力を前に、頭を下げてなるものか。『ふざけるな、決して頭は下げない！』

「わしは、遥か昔に我が一族とラウフェイの一族の間に同盟を組むことを提案した」オーディンがゆっくりと、重たい口調で告げた。「その時、わしの心にあったのは世界間の平和と両国の栄光だった。戦後、この道は閉ざされたものと思っていたのだが、他ならぬソーの失態によって再び開けた。あれにはヨトゥンヘイムで謙虚さと良識を学んでほしいと思っていたし、自分自身で選ばずとも背景と能力で選ぶ伴侶の価値を知ることを期待していた。だが今は…」

「今は？」心臓が早鐘を打ち、ロキは尋ねた。

「おぬしわしを残酷だと思っておるだろうな、結婚式をこれほど先延ばしにしているのだから。だが、わしは我が子のみならず、我が民を守りたい。これからの一年、皆にとっての学びの時としようではないか。最後に一緒になる時、それが互いの繁栄を約束する長い平和のためになるよう。我が子は空想家だ」オーディンはどこか悲壮感を漂わせて言った。「あれはおぬしと恋に落ちたと思い込んでいる――あるいは、本当にそうかもしれん。だが、おぬしはたった今、わしがおぬしに何を望んでいるのか尋ねた。おぬしには我が子の伴侶となって助けてやってほしい。あの子を笑顔にしてほしい。そして、わしにとってのフリッガと同様に、あの子にとっての后となってほしい。おぬしが王の伴侶に相応しいと信じている。だが、果たしておぬしがソーを愛するか？それはわしにも分からぬ」

ロキは相手を凝視し、その言葉の罠を、何らかの危険や落とし穴を探して頭を高速回転させた。この奇怪な言葉の裏にはきっと何らかの企みがあるのだ。それを発見することさえできれば。嘘や半分だけの真実が脳裏をよぎり、心臓が鼓動を刻む度に形になっては捨て去れらた。この場でもっとも彼を助けるのは何だ？

彼には分からない。この厳格だが決して険しいわけではない老人は、彼が想像してきたような人物ではなかった。ヨートゥンヘイムの恐怖、槍を折る者の名に相応しいとは思えない。ロキはそれが彼自身の従順さと同じく演技であると疑わなかったが、そこにひび割れや仮面の縁を見出すことは叶わず、その裏に何が隠されているか分かるはずもない。彼はオーディンを知らないので、その知識がないために非常に不利な立場にあった。黒髪に隠された神の釘に触れたくてならなかったが、そんなことはできない。

沈黙が続き、オーディンはロキが口を開くまで待つことに異論はないようで、ロキの躊躇いに何を読んでいるか見当もつかない。その眼差しはロキの肌に重たくのしかかり、彼の左右で不自然なほどに静止して彼を見つめる忌々しい鴉どものように平たく揺るぎないものだった。たった一つの目はロキの皮を剥ぎ、ロキの防壁を溶かすほどに燃えていると確信して、囚われの身となった感覚が彼を覆い尽くした。部屋自体は広いものの、閉ざされた空間であり、飛翔する空もなければ、脱走する窓もなく、どこにも行けずに――

「ソーは私のスヴァスです」ロキは口走り、真実はオーディンの注目による圧力によって押し出された。その言葉が彼の唇を去ったとたんに鴉が動き出し、翼を広げては玉座の両脇で飛び跳ねては舞い、激しい鳴き声を上げた。

オーディンは厳粛に頷き、風化したような顔に不釣り合いな半笑いを浮かべる。「感謝する」彼は騒々しい鳥の鳴き声を遮って言った。「正直に言ってくれて。わしの老いた心を宥めてくれる」

『嘘つき』とロキは己に対して激怒した。今になってパニックに負けるとは！

「疲れておるだろう」オーディンは許しがたいほど冷静に続け、その口元にはまだ偽り者の皮肉気な笑みが浮かんでいる。「何と言っても、おぬしは初めて他国を訪れたのだからな。これ以上面倒はかけぬ」

ゲームか？試されているのか？ロキがソーと何をしてきたのか、彼は知っているとでもいうのか？それとも、息子の未来の伴侶を歓迎する老王の宮廷マナーか？ロキには確信が持てず、推測するにも疲れてしまった。「ありがとうございます、オーディン王」彼はヨートゥナー式の敬称にこだわって答えた。困惑した外国人の立場を最大限に利用した方が無難な策に思えた。「仰られる通りです。部屋で休ませていただきます」

オーディンは寛大に頷いた。「我が妻はおぬしと話したくて仕方ないようだ」彼は言った。「休憩後、フェンサリル殿を訪れ、彼女の相手をしてはくれぬだろうか？午後には茶の時間を持つことを好むゆえ」

「喜んでそうさせていただきます」ロキは滑らかに告げ、茶とはどういったものなのか、そして今度はアスガルドの女王にどんな苦悩を味わされるのだろうと考えた。

「それでは、ごきげんよう、ロキ王子」アシールのマナー本が強調した通りに視線を落とし、オーディンを向いたまま後ろ歩きで遠ざかるロキに、オーディンは言った。ソーはそのような礼儀はどうでも良いかもしれなかったが、ロキはこの王族と懇意にする権利を得たとは思えなかった――それに、自分は苦手だと思っている称号をオーディンがわざわざ強調して呼んだということは、正しい選択をしたのだと思える。扉が閉まり、やっと息がつけるようになる間も鴉に笑われているような気がしていたとしても。

自室まで駆け戻るのではなく、落ち着き払って王宮の中を歩くには全身全霊をかけた自制心が必要だった。そしていざ――何度か道を間違えてから――ついに客間へ続く見慣れた扉を見つけると、我慢できずに一気に駆け出し、手探りで取っ手を回し、ほとんど身を投げるようにして中に駆け込んだ。一続きの部屋を駆け抜けると衣類を方々に投げ捨てて涼しく薄暗い、氷で煌めく専用の浴室に辿りつき、そこで浴槽の凍える水のに浸かると自分を再び制御下にするまで動かなかった。

『オーディンのことなど怖くない』と、彼は何度も己に言い聞かせた。『あいつは何も知らない。知ってるはずがない』

結局、やはりソーを呼びつけておいた方が良かったかもしれない。

＊＊＊

数時間後、ロキは女王の下を訪れるに相応しいよう、髪を整え再び衣類を纏う間、チーズをちまちまと齧っていた。少し前に扉が叩かれ、ロキは驚いて思考を中断した。扉を開く頃には、そこには誰もいなかったが、おそらく使用人によって運ばれてきた果物や肉、パンの載った皿が床に置かれていた。一瞬、ソーの計らいで送られてきたのかと思って喜びが胸を満たした――が、直後にはアシールは彼が食べる回数より多く食事をすると思い出した。確か、半日が終わる頃に食べる習慣があるのだった。日中に宮殿を歩き回っていたのは今回が初めてだ――気の利く使用人が彼を見かけて彼の分も食事を用意してくれたのか、あるいはもっと酷いことにオーディンが疲弊した客人へのホスピタリティの一環として送りつけたか。腹は減っていなかったが、瑞々しい宝石のような葡萄に噛みついたり、ふわふわとした温かなパンをちぎったりすると何かやることができたうえ、冷静を保つことさえできれば、いずれはこの世界の大いなる富と贅沢は彼の物になるのだと思い出すことができた。

こうして、フリッガ女王の居住区へ向けて出発する頃にはほとんど躊躇いがなかったものの、できれば無表情のエインヘリャルたちの存在を無視してさっさと通り過ぎることができればと、ましてや道順を尋ねる必要もなければ良かったのにと思わざるを得ない――まさにそうせざるを得なく、換えの利く衛兵に続いてフリッガのもとへ向かった。フェンサリル殿はオーディンのあの小さめの玉座の間からそれほど遠くなく、巨大な大広間を挟んだ南向きの一郭であり、おそらくビフレストと海岸の景色を眺めることができるよう設計されているのだと思われた。なにしろ、この一帯は王族の私室が並んでいるのだから、町で一番の景観が拝めるはずだとロキは考えた。

そして、心強いことに、彼は正しかった。

「ロキ王子です」衛兵が宣告し、扉が開くなり白い光が敷居を跨ぐように零れ出てきて、ロキの視界に飛び込んできたのはソーの瞳と同じ青色で、鮮明で美しく、果てしない、輝かんばかりの空だった。一瞬後、それはフェンサリルが広間ではなく、アスガルドを見渡せる、風通しの良い開けたテラスであるためだと気がついた。向こう側に壁はなく、窓もない。開けたテラスは高景色を額縁のように挟む優雅な柱によって高い天井が支えられ、それらの柱はロキの膝までにしか届かない低く白い壁から伸びていた。テラス全体に植物や花々の鉢植えが置かれ、様々な色と甘い香りを加えている。生い茂る薔薇や百合、芍薬の横にはもう少し実用的なミントやタイム、ローズマリーがある。騒々しいスイカズラやジャスミン、パッションフラワーの蔦が壁と互いに組み付き、優勢を競い合っていた。

「ロキ」フリッガは庭園の中心に立ち、両手を広げて歓迎の意を示した。「よく来てくれました」

「フリッガ王妃」礼儀正しく言うと、どうやら座席エリアと思われる方へと向かった。フラシ天のソファが半円に設置され、中央には低いテーブルがあり、どれも景観を最大限に活かせる位置にあった。そのテーブルには何らかの陶磁器類と食べ物が並べられていたが、ロキは彼の手を取って顔を寄せ、彼の片頬ずつに優しいキスをするフリッガに視線を留めたままだった。彼女からは花や蜂蜜の香りがして、その髪はソーのものとと同じく柔らかで色素が薄かった。

彼女と、そしてこの絢爛とした空間にある全てにアシールの魔力が染み込んでいた。花弁の裏側に唇をつければ、きっとその味が分かるのではないかと思うほどだ。

目前に拡がる眺めから視線を外せば、テラス後方の壁も同じくらい色鮮やかであることに気がついた。そこには巨大なタペストリーが幾つも飾られ、豪奢な刺繍がなされたそれぞれが家族生活の場面で――ソーの人生で満たされているのだと、それぞれの場面に登場する黄金の子が現在の姿になるまで成長する過程が描かれているのを見て気がついた。テラスの反対側には大きな織機があり、そこで女王が町を見下ろし、石の上を陽光が這う様を眺めながら機を織り、絹糸にまじないや魔術、兆しを編み込み、彼女がそっと口ずさむ歌にアスガルド全土が舞う様子が手に取るように思い浮かぶ。

「とても美しい住まいをお持ちですね」彼はフリッガに視線を戻しながら告げた。

「お気に召されたようで良かったですわ」彼女は言うと、優しいがしっかりとした手で彼に腰を下ろさせた。「あなたの住まいにもなるのですからね」ロキは礼儀正しく微笑み、罠が発動するのを待った。「こうしてお会いするのに時間がかかってしまって申し訳ありません」フリッガは言葉を続け、腰を下ろすとその長いスカートがふわりと広がった。「アスガルドはどうですか？」

「素晴らしいところですね」ロキは反射的に言った。「ここに来られて嬉しくて仕方ありません」

フリッガは軽やかに口ずさむ。「ソーが初めてあなたの故郷を訪れた時よりは嬉しいのだと良いのだけれど」彼女は言った。「あの子に親切に接してくださったこと、感謝しています」

ロキはソーの扱いを形容する様々な言葉を思い浮かべることができたが、彼ならば親切、という言葉は選ばないだろう。「彼を客人として迎えることができて光栄でした」結局、おとなしく決まり文句を口にする。「式を挙げる前に彼をもっとよく理解できる時間を与えられて良かったと思います」

「あの子はあなたのことを良く言います」フリッガが告げる。「あの子にとって、長い一ヶ月でした」

「そうですか」と言ったロキの言葉に冬の霜のように苦味が広がった。直ちに後悔する。それもフリッガは彼が失敗するのを待っていたとばかりに小さく頷いたからだ。

「そうです」フリッガは優しく笑んだ。「あの子はあなたに恋している。私には分かります。そして、あなたたち二人が共にいるところを見る限り、あなたも彼と一緒にいて幸せそうに見えます。ですが、お互いに承知しているように、人は見かけによらないもの。ロキ、あなたには正直に話してほしい――あなたは自らの意思でここに来たのですか？それとも、どれほど飾り立てられているとはいえ、この地はあなたにとって檻でしかないのでしょうか？」

ロキは首を傾げ、相手をじっと見つめた。小奇麗に並べ立てられた言葉とはいえ、ずいぶんと率直な問いだ。では、彼も率直に答えよう。彼女はソーの母親であるだけでなく、アスガルドの女王、その最高峰の魔術師であり、オーディンの助言者、どんなイヴィジャも彼女ほどの力を持ったことはない。疑いようもなく、彼女は全父と同じく彼に探りを入れているのだ。ロキはいずれ彼女の地位を継ぐことになるのだから、全父とは違う立場から語り掛けられている。「あなたはゲルズにも同じことを尋ねましたか？」彼は坦々と尋ねた。「暴れる身を押さえつけられ、強制的に結婚させられたスカジにも自由の選択を与えたのでしょうか？それとも、あなた自身の子の花嫁でなければ、ヨートゥンヘイムのイヴィジャの気持ちに配慮することはないということでしょうか」

「ゲルダとスカジとは話しませんでした」フリッガはロキの言葉に少しも怒りを覚えた様子を見せず、重たいポットから暗い色合いの液体を注いだ。「ですが、今では話しておくべきだったのだと思います。ですから、ロキ・ラウフェイバーン、あなたに尋ねています。あなたは本当にアスガルドに来たことを喜んでいますか？あなたは進んで私の息子と結婚すると言うのですか？愛情の有無は関係ありません。愛は後から育まれることもあるのですから。それとも、これは全て偽り、選択肢さえあれば、あなたは苦しまずに自由でいられる故郷の雪の中へと逃げ帰るのでしょうか」

「そこで私がはい、ここにいて幸せなのです、と答えたとして、それが真実であるかどうか、どうやって見極めると言うのですか？あなたはどうやら私が嫌悪する運命に身を任せていると思い込んでおられるようだ」

フリッガはこれまた黄金に彩色された、こちらは葡萄の実と葉の繊細な模様の陶磁器のカップを差し出した。香り高い湯気が黒い液体から立ち昇り、ロキはできるだけそっとその匂いを嗅いだ。葉の汁だと結論し、とんでもなく不味そうだと思ったロキはカップを両手で包み込むように持つにとどめ、その温もりが指先に滲み込むのに任せ、痺れるような不快感にこれが社交上の訪問ではないのだと思い知らされる。

「実はね、オーディンとの間には以前別れ話があったのですよ」しばらくしてフリッガが冷静な態度を全く崩すことなく告げ、ロキはショックのあまり危うくカップを取り落すところだった。「ええ、ずっと昔のことです」彼女は続け、ロキが驚愕を隠そうとする間も瞳を輝かせていた。「ソーが生まれる前――ヴァナヘイムとの戦争直後の話です。それはね、ヴァニールの姫君フレイヤがアスガルドに来た時、和平を確実にするため、そして両国を繋ぐことになる嫡子を得るため、彼女を私の夫の妻とする話が出たのです。私はアシールであるため、実家の忠誠はすでに確実な物でしたから、愛情以外のものを婚姻関係にもたらすことはできませんでした。でも、フレイヤは？彼女にはヴァニールの忠誠という持参金があった。そしてその父親と兄の服従という。それに、彼女は昔も今も九つの世界で最も美しい女性でもあります。

「私たちは何時間も語り合いました」フリッガは紅茶を一口含んでから続けた。「そして、私たちは二人一緒に、それが良縁だと結論しました。オーディンは私の名誉を守り、高額の慰謝料を支払うことで私と離縁し、国家のためにヴァナヘイムのフレイヤ王女と結婚する。すべて決まりました――それが最善の行動であると疑いようもなかった」

「それでどうされたのです？」ロキは前のめりになって尋ねた。フリッガも同じ動きをすると陰謀めいて声を落とす。

「その夜は一緒に寝ました」彼女はニヤリと笑って答えた。「そして朝になると、夫はレディ・フレイヤを名誉上の妹、そしてアスガルドの貴婦人として迎え入れたのです」

ロキは唖然と彼女を凝視し、フリッガは笑った。

「最善の選択は必ずしも正しい選択とは限りません」彼女は彼の膝を軽く叩いて言った。「そして、王とその后は玉座のために多くを犠牲にせねばなりませんが、私は愛する夫を手放すことを拒否しました。息子にも愛する相手を手放す苦しみを与えるつもりはありません――あなたにとっても同じこと。ですから、できるだけ正直に答えてください。あなたは私のソーと結婚したいの？」

ロキは辛うじて首肯した。

「彼を愛していますか？」

「はい」ロキは吐息のように告げ、フリッガは息子と同じ黄金の温もりを含んだ笑みを見せた。

「信じるわ、ロキ」彼女は言った。「そして、あなたをより良く知ることができるのを楽しみにしています。さあ、お茶を飲みなさい。今頃は熱も冷めて温くなっているでしょうから」

少々途方にくれたロキはカップを口許に運ぶと、従順に一口含んだ。紅茶は確かに温いだけで、心地よい程度に苦く、ロキは自分を止められる前に驚いた小さな声を漏らしていた。

「そんなに悪くないでしょう？」フリッガはその優雅で上品な雰囲気の裏に、信じられないほどの賢さと本物のユーモアを潜ませて言った。

「これはきっと好きになると思います」ロキはカップ越しに笑みを湛えて答え、そうして訳知り顔の笑みと香ばしいビスケットを得た。

＊＊＊

午後の時間はフリッガの太陽に愛されたテラスであっという間に過ぎ、二人はソーのことを語り、魔法やアシールの伝統、それからソーのこと、アスガルド女王の責務について、そしてまたソーのことを語り合った。ロキが話題をソーに戻す度にフリッガの瞳は楽し気に煌めいたが、何百年分もの幼少時の話から恥ずかしい失敗談まで、喜んで息子のことを語り、ある時点で使用人を呼んで、どちらもアシール好みの色鮮やかな動く画像で満たされた巨大な革装の書物を二冊持って来させた。片方は便利なアシールの呪文が記された魔術書であり、新たに魔術を学ぶ者たちの入門書だという。この書物は、ロキがフリッガと共にアシールの呪文を練習する度に、代わりにヨートゥンヘイムのルーン魔印を彼女に教えると約束することで与えられた。もう片方の書物は二人で覗き込み、ロキはあまりに忙しなく辺りを駆け回るために、紙面に映像が収まらない明るくぼやけたソーの画像を見る度に小馬鹿にする程度には肩の力を抜くことができた。

フリッガの隣で記憶の本のページをめくりながらも、セイズルが彼を包み込むように探るっているのが手に取るようにわかった。あからさまなものではなく、彼を標的にしているわけでもなかったが、この部屋には安寧と平和の、そして保安と調和のまじないや魔術が編み込まれており、慣れないアシール魔法のピリッとした感覚が強く感じられた。その魔力がフリッガ自身から来ているのか、あるいはロキのようにその衣類や装身具から来ているのか、それとも部屋の家具や備品に埋め込まれているのか、彼には判別がつかなかった。蜘蛛の糸のように細く軽やかなそれは平穏を保つ衝動を生むというよりは、優しく促すといった程度のものであるため、ロキの身に着けているタリスマンで充分対抗できた。だが、フリッガと一緒に過ごし、特にオーディンと対話したストレスの後となると不思議と穏やかな気持ちになり、ロキが彼女の部屋を出て自室に戻る頃にはだいぶ心が軽くなっていた。

彼はこの新たな自信を持ち続けたまま、これまた不必要なほどに大袈裟な晩餐会に参加した。この夜のプライベートな宴会とやらはヨートゥナーの訪問者全員、オーディン、フリッガとソー、枢密院の面々に加え、ロキにはどうも関心を抱けない人々が招待されていた。両端にオーディンとラウフェイが座る長いテーブルでロキはソーの向かい側に席を指定されたが、料理や花々、蝋燭の他にも様々な小物や装飾品で満たされたテーブル越しでは、ソーの顔がろくに見えなかった。ソーは料理のコースが終わるたびに困惑した面持ちを浮かべてテーブルの下でロキの足をつついた――少なくとも、ロキは足首を撫でるブーツの爪先の持ち主がソーであると決めつけていた。アシールは皆分厚い靴ばかりを履くため、相手が誰であるか判断しにくかった。

今回ばかりはそんな気分になってもいたので、魅力的に振る舞うことに支障はなかった。両隣の老人らに対して愛らしく微笑みかけ、滑らかな声を波のように上下させながら絶え間なく話を紡ぎ出すのは簡単で、彼らはすっかり魅了され注意深く聞き入り、そして何よりも静かになった。こうすることでしか知的な話など望めそうもないのだから。歓迎会での晩餐に比べれば、ありがたいことに短い宴会となったが、それでも料理は三度も変わった。本当に無意味な気がしてならない――面倒を避けて全て一度に提供すれば良いものを――だがしかし、料理を持ってきたり運び去ったりするのは忙しない給仕だけで、これこそが目的なのかもしれない。訪問者である野蛮人どもに奉仕と浪費を見せつけることでその差を印象づけるために。

ラウフェイ王も同じことに勘付いているのかもしれず、普段以上に節度を見せ、ロキ以外の者たちは彼に倣い、アシールが大量の料理を平らげながらもさらに蜂蜜酒とワインを所望する間、微々たる量しか食べず、口数も少なくした。完全に暴飲しているわけではなかったが、王族を交えた晩餐会にしては随分と騒々しく感じられ、砂糖のまぶされたデザートが下げられる頃になると、ロキはかなりの頭痛を覚えていた。その甘さを堪能するアシールの味覚がないと、他のヨートゥナーは好奇心に任せて数口食べた以外は菓子類や蜂蜜のかかった果物類には手をつけていなかった。ロキはフリッガが給仕に何やら静かに囁きかけるのを見たが、僅かな時間でチーズや髄入りの骨が山ほど載った皿が運ばれてきて、望まれない甘味の横に控えめに置かれた。客人に対し、アシールは肉や魚が多めな食事を提供するだけの常識はあるようだったが、どうやら彼らはロキの民に対する知識がまだまだ足りないようだった。

一方で、ソーはロキを良く知っている。ロキの皿にあるカリカリした上品な叉骨のセレクションの横に二人分のマジパンを載せてきた。この姿のままその甘味を食べる意味がなかったが、マジパンのケーキの上に金箔を並べて描かれた不器用なハートと共に歓迎できる仕草だった。ロキは本心から笑みを彼に贈り、ソーの顔が輝くのを見た。彼を喜ばせるのは簡単で、少し努力するだけでロキの掌で躍らせ続けるのも楽だった。

あるいは、アシールが彼の前に展開した運命を受け入れるべきなのかもしれない。一年をかけて観察し、学び、自分の居場所を作り出し、それから全領域が目を見張るような盛大な結婚式を挙げ、ソーの治世が始まり、全父が崩御するまでに忠実で尊敬に値する伴侶として、玉座の間では助言を、寝室では身体を捧げることで、ソーが王に相応しい男になるのを見守るのだ。そうすることで、きっとロキは民衆に愛され、そしてやがていつかはある程度の敬意も受けるようになるかもしれない。

そのような人生が約束されれば、大半の者は喜んで飛びつくだろう。だが、ロキにとっては錆びた刃で擦り減らされる気分だ。確かに、アスガルド王の伴侶の方が、ヨートゥンヘイムで法を語る者の地位を得るよりも権力を手中にできる。それこそが、そもそもソーに狙いをつけた理由だ。だが、それが最終目的であったことはない。それでは足りない。彼はもっと得られるはず。彼にはもっと価値があるはずなのだ。

婚礼の儀は行われる。そして、対抗する方法が思い浮かばないため、一年の猶予もそのままだ。その間に彼はひたすら待ち続け、アスガルドにおける居場所を確立せねばならない。だが結婚式の後は？彼が立てた計画の大筋は変わらないし、時期が来ればそれが成就するのを待つことはできる。実際的には何も変わっていないのだし、かつてないほど目的に近づいているのだ。

では、なぜこうも不幸に感じるのだろう？

＊＊＊

晩餐が終わる頃になり、ソーが彼の腕を取って市街地の観光に連れ出した時も、その考えは彼の頭を離れなかった。今夜、彼はついにロキのシビャではなく彼自身をエスコートする許可を得、二人きりではないものの、あの最初の夜以来、初めて互いを近くに感じることができた。

この夜、ヨートゥナー一行は徒歩でアスガルドの景観を案内される手筈となっており、彼らがイザヴェル宮を出ると、すでに遅い時間帯だというのにちょうど太陽が沈むところを目の当たりにした。アスガルドの夏は日が長く、夜は短い。海から吹くそよ風のおかげもあって充分涼しかったが、それでもヨートゥナーがこれまで目の当たりにしてきた空よりも明るく、星々は薄く透き通る黄金と朱色のヴェールの向こうにまだ隠され、輝く円となった太陽は地平線の向こうに徐々に消えていくのだった。世界は夕焼けの温もりに浸り、ソーはロキに向き直って微笑み、まさにこの世界の栄光の一部、磨き上げられた存在に見えたため、ロキは一瞬目がくらむほどだった。

「町そのものを見せてやろう」ソーが言った。「絶対に気に入る」

日没だというのに、アスガルドは信じられないほど明るかった。ロキはこれまでこれほどの黄金とブロンズ、銀や大理石を一度に目の当たりにしたことはなかった。この国はいったいどれほど豊なのだろう、これら宝物を扉や床や彫像として浪費するとは！壮大な建造物や聳え立つ記念碑はヨートゥンヘイムの建築すら小さく見せ、町を埋め尽くす小さな子供の大きさに過ぎないアシールにとって空間とサイズが無駄に大きかった。彼らは見渡す限り、町の隅々までを埋め尽くし、レミングのようにぺちゃくちゃと喋りながら、消えゆく陽光に照らされ煌めき、ヨートゥナーのために道を開きながらも、つぶらで意地汚い瞳で彼らをじっくりと眺めまわしているのだ。

彼らは小さなグループに分かれることで狭い道をも出入りしやすくし、アシールの案内人たちによって市街地でも最も豪華な部分だけを見せられているに違いなかった。ビューレイストとヘルブリンディは最高級の官吏と共に人混みの中に消えていった。ソーとロキは十二人ほどの付添人、というよりは、お目付け役の者たちと残された。ソーは充実した気分なようで、気に入りの酒場を指し示したり、もっとも優雅な彫刻、それに確実にロキが贔屓にするようになるだろうマーケットや職人たちを示しながら、誇らしげにロキに故郷を見せて回るのだった。永久の国はまさに驚くべき場所であり、栄光に満ち、豪華でありながらどこか牧歌的な、富と驚異の楽園に他ならなかった。

『私は最も高級な食卓に招待された乞食のようなものだ』とロキは苦々しく思った。沈みゆく太陽の光が黄金の壁や通行人の無意味な鎧に反射してまたも目がくらんだロキは目を眇めた。『この町全体が彼の物だと、いずれは彼だけのものになると分かっていたソーにヨートゥンヘイムを見せた意味などあったのか？』優雅な花の咲いた広場や溢れる噴水を通る度に機嫌がどんどん降下していった。最後の赤い光に煌めき、虹を映す海に浮かぶ島々を見渡す展望台に辿りついた頃には、憤懣が完全に元通りになってしまっていた。

「どう思う？」ソーは明るく、美しく、そしてロキの葛藤に全く気付かずに尋ねた。「気に入ったか？ほら、星が出てきたぞ」

「素晴らしい」ロキが言うと、ソーの眉間にしわが刻まれた。

「どうしたんだ？」静かに問う。気づかなかったわけではなさそうだ。

『何もかも』ロキは心中で呟く。私は鼻であしらわれ、誹謗され、あなたからは遠ざけられ――期待していたほど輝かしくはない未来に直面して、私は怖い――私の計画がこのままでは――

「あなたが恋しかった」代わりに、彼は真実と、そして嘘を告げた。

「ああ、ロキ」ソーはいとも簡単に罠に嵌ると、片腕をロキの腰に回し、空いた手で編みこまれた髪の冠から脱出した後れ毛を弄った。「俺たちが望んでいたような再会にならなくてすまなかった。だが、もうすぐ望み通りになるさ」

もうすぐ。ロキはこれまでの人生でずっと『もうすぐ』を待ち続けていた。

「結婚式を挙げるまでヴェトフォーメンが返還されないって知っていたか？」

「いいや」ソーは顔をしかめて言った。「明後日の婚礼の儀でラウフェイ王に引き渡されるのではなかったのか？」

「あなたのお父上はそうじゃないって。私がアスガーディアンの王子としての振舞いを学ぶ間ここに保管されたままで、私たちの結婚、そしてあなたが摂政に任命されてから初めて返還されると話していた」

ソーは困惑顔を浮かべた。「無意味な制限に思えるな」彼は言った。「婚姻条約の一環だというのは分かるが、しかしそれでも…」彼はしばし考え込み、それから表情が和らいだ。「だが、ヨトゥンヘイムは直ちに俺たちと交易を始めるのだろう？」

「そうだけど、でも――」

「ならば問題ない」ソーが言った。「小箱の不在がもう一年続くなら、すぐに食料などの援助を、特に苦労している家庭を中心に送り、彼らを支援しよう。それに、いざ父上ご自身がヨトゥンヘイムを訪れてその目で飢餓や困難を目の当たりにすれば、お前の家族へ小箱の返還する時期を早めるだろう。父上はただ慎重になっているだけだ――あるいは、スカジの例もあるから、お前がアスガルドで暮らしていけるかどうか、決断する時間を与えてくれているのかもしれないだろう？」

ロキは彼を凝視した。どうして――如何に侮辱されているか分からないのか？これまで長い時間と労力をかけてここまで来た目的はヴェトフォーメンを取り戻すことだったというのに！ロキも玉座を得るためだったのに！それがオーディンの気紛れで一年の延期となるのだ――一年経って、また延期されたら？ソーもラウフェイもそれに反論することはない。今でさえ軽々しく悪条件を呑み込んでいるのだから。そうなることでロキがどんな立場に置かれるか、誰にも見えないというのか？配偶者ではなく婚約者。二つの国の王子であると同時にどちらにも属さず、ソーの愛らしいペットでしかなくなるというのに？

唐突に、ロキは理解した。唐突に、彼の扱いにおける筋が通った。これは全父からの忠告、ロキがこの地で如何に無力であるか知らしめるためだ。オーディンは彼を恐れさせることで、大壮図を明らかにするときにロキが従順に従うよう仕向けているのだ。フリッガの優しさは彼を油断させるためのはったりに過ぎない。彼は攻撃されているのだ。確信していた。

そして、ソーには見えないのだ。ソーは彼を守ってはくれない。

ソーは彼の顔に内面の葛藤がいくらか見えているのだろう。「他には？」彼はさらに静かに、ロキを抱き込むことでその耳に囁きかける。「ロキ？何かあったのか？誰かに何か言われたのか？」

一瞬だけ、ロキはこの馬鹿の目を刳り貫いてやろうかと思った。だが、これほどソーを近くに感じていると、身のうちから沸き起こったのは啜り泣きであって、心から真実を語りたいという欲求、ソーに助けを求め、共に戦ってもらうことだった。もちろん、真実さえ理解してもらえれば、ソーは彼のために戦ってくれるだろう。

「ソー」彼は震える己の声に愕然としつつ言った。「お願い――」

だが、彼らの背後で小さな咳払いが起こって、ソーは鋭く顔を上げていた。

「何だ？」

「殿下」誰かが、誰でもない、宮廷のいくらでも換えの利く貴族が口を挟んだ。「何か問題があるようでしたら…陛下は…」

ソーが唸り声を上げると女は後退したが、ムードは壊れ、ロキは身を引いた。そうだった。彼らは二人きりではなかったのだ。彼らの周囲では十二人ほどのヨートゥナーやアシールがぎごちなく慎重な交流を続けており、大勢の一般市民がそれぞれ普段通りの生活に勤しんでいながらも王子とその新しい奇妙な連れ合いに好奇の眼差しを向けているのだ。

「父上は宮廷の半数を道連れに潔癖になった」ソーは僅かな怒りを込めて言った。「今更関係ないだろう！」

「関係ない」ロキは唐突に疲労感に襲われて言った。「あなたの言うとおりだ。心配しないで、ソー。何も言われてない。私は大丈夫――でも熱と光と人混みが――休ませてくれないか」

「待て」ソーが言った。「先程は何を言いかけていたんだ？」

「何も」ロキは答え、小さな作り笑いを浮かべる。「ただ疲れすぎただけだ」

「ならお前を部屋まで連れて行ってやろう。ゆっくり歩けば、もう少し話を――」

「必要ない」ロキは言った。「とにかく眠りたい。あなたは友人たちを探して彼らと楽しんでくればいい。結婚式の前に新郎が祝う習慣がアスガルドにはなかったか？今夜でもいいじゃないか」

「だが、丸一週間お前と全然――」

「いいんだ」ロキは鋭すぎる口調で言った。ソーは居心地が悪くなるほど真剣な眼差しを向けてくる。

「お前がそういうなら」ソーは疑わしげに言った。「そんなに疲れているというなら…」

「疲れてる」ロキは言って、何らかの護衛は避けられないので、衛兵に向かって指を鳴らした。「おやすみ、ソー。また明日」

彼が歩かずに済むようソーがスキフを呼ぶ間も戯言が続いたが、ありがたいことに近くにスキフが控えていたようで、ロキはそれ以上あまり話す必要もなく王宮への帰路につくことができた。とはいえ、ソーはずっと悲しげで心配そうな眼差しを彼に据えていたのだが。アシールが船を操作し、部屋までの道筋を示す間も、ロキは静かに背筋を伸ばし、独りで座っていた。考え込んでいたあまりに、ソーに城の見取り図を頼むことも忘れていた。

自室へ続く扉を見つけるなり衛兵を送り返し、ロキは安堵の息と共に部屋に滑り込む。とにかく、今は考える時間が――

「ここで何をしている？」ヘルブリンディが姿勢を正し、彼を見下ろして言った。「オーディンソンはもう肌馬に飽きたのか？」

「なぜここにいる？」ロキは拳を作って低く唸った。「ここは私の部屋だぞ」いったいいつヘルブリンディは市街地の観光から抜け出したのだ？どうやって誰も気がつかなかったのだろう。続き部屋の扉も開け放たれている。ロキはそれらの部屋を覗いてヘルブリンディがビューレイストの持ち物を引っ掻き回していなかったことを確認し――いや違う。彼は見咎められることなくロキの部屋に入るためにビューレイストの部屋を通ったに過ぎない。鍵を強化しておくべきだった。

「俺はベラを探していただけだ」ヘルブリンディが陽気に告げる。「ベラの部屋に行くにはお前の部屋を抜けるのが早道だ。何を気にしている？」

「お前は嘘をつくのが下手だ」ロキはシブの背後にある収納箱が開いているのを見て怒りを覚えて言った。「私の物を探っていたのか」

ヘルブリンディはしばし彼をじっと見つめた後、笑った。「『物』にそこまで執着するとは、いかにもイヴィジャだな」と意地悪く言う。「あるいはアシールか。俺たちのものは俺たち全員の物だ。それこそが、真のヨートゥナーの在り方だ。オーディンソンがお前に贈りつけた物を確認して何が悪い？アシールどもはもう一週間もやれ宝物だ、贈り物や品物の話ばかりしている。奴らがどんな支払いをするか見てみたかった」

ロキは一瞬たりとも彼を信用しなかった。だが、一体何を探していたのか。ここには強力な魔具がいくつもあったが、全てセイズルで鍵を閉めた箱に保管してある。ヘルブリンディはソーから贈られた木のチェストだけの中身を改めていた。全てロキのものと公表された物しか入っていないため、彼が使ったり盗んだりできるものは何もない。妨害行為か？どうやって？アシールの衣服を台無しにでも？最悪でも迷惑行為になるだけで、簡単に直せるものだ。ロキには答えを見いだせず、彼の怒りを煽るだけだった。

「アシールがお前に何の関係がある？」代わりに言うと、ヘルブリンディを押し退けてチェストの蓋を勢いよく閉じた。

ヘルブリンディは踵を返してロキの動きを追った。「アシールは虫けらだ。蠅のように飛び回ってはぺちゃくちゃ喋り、いつも嫌がらせばかりだ。なんて無駄なことだ。お前を売り払うというのなら、とっとと売り払って終わらせてしまえば良いものを。何のために七日間も無駄な時間を過ごす必要がある？」

「今日まで虫けらなんて見たこともなかったくせに」ロキはピシャリと言い放った。つまらぬ言い草だったが、ヘルブリンディはそれでもいきり立った。「私がいなければ、一生見ることはなかった。お前がここにいたくないように、私だってお前にいてほしくなんてない。私とヴェトフォーメンの交換に一週間かけたいというのあら、それはどちらも稀有で貴重なものだからだ。馬鹿なフリームスルス戦士と違ってな。分かったら静かにして我慢することだ。事が成されるまでもう間もないんだから」

「そしてようやくお前を処分できるわけだ」ヘルブリンディが唸る。「先祖に感謝を。お前はアシールの新たなペットとして、ここに残って無価値と弱さに衰えていけばいい。ヨートゥンヘイムはお前などいない方が強くなるし、俺たちの家だってそうだ」

「私はお前より価値はある」ロキは慣れない圧力に堪忍袋の緒が切れ、低く唸った。「ヨートゥンヘイムの誰よりも価値がある」

「お前が？」ヘルブリンディが嗤う。「後継者として生まれることすらできなかった失敗者が？本当に少しでも価値があるならベラは必死になって俺を産もうとはしなかった。現実を見ろ、エルドシブ。お前には何の価値もない。ありきたりなイヴィジャ。眺める分には綺麗だが、指輪の一つと同じ程度の有用さしかない。そんなにお前に価値があると言うなら、ベラはここまでお前を積極的に手放そうとはしていなかった。お前の何がそんなに特別なんだ？」

「オーディンソンが欲しいのは私だ」ロキが言う。「私はお前と同じリキキンだが、全父オーディンがヴェトフォーメンを手放すだけの価値を見出したのは、九つの世界で唯一私だけだ」

「ヴェトフォーメンなど力づくで奪うこともできた――あるいは、ウートガルズでお前の相手だった奴らの誰かがオーディンソンの気を惹くことができていれば、別のイヴィジャを売ることだって。いいや、銀の舌。お前はアシールにとっての種畜に過ぎず、それ以上のものではない。お前は王と交わり王を産むが、お前が王になることは決してない」

考える間もなくロキの手には刃が握られており、瞬時にそれを繰り出すと凍った短剣の先端が嘲笑するヘルブリンディの顔を引き裂き――だが、彼の肘を掴む強い手があり、攻撃は大きく逸れ、ロキはビューレイストの手の中で足掻いた。

「駄目だ、シブ！」ビューレイストは息を呑み、もう片方の手からヘルブリンディが身を捩って離れるとたたらを踏んだ。彼は別のグループと共に展望台にいたはずだ。ヨートゥナーは全員戻ってきたのだろうか？ベラも戻ってくるところなのだろうか？「僕たちはキンだ！お互いの血を流すことはしない！」

彼の言うとおりだ。ヘルブリンディがもう何度も死を免れている唯一の理由だった。たとえロキでもキン殺しから言い逃れることはできない。「貴様にとって幸運なことにな」ロキが吐き捨てるように言うと、ヘルブリンディはロキの攻撃に遅ればせながら反応して召喚した霜の鎧を弾き落した。

「貴様もな、チビ」ヘルブリンディは憎悪を隠そうともせずに言った。「とっとと別の野郎の寝台に逃げ込め。俺に口出しはさせん」

子供の頃から互いに投げつけてきた言葉に、ロキは激怒して悲鳴を上げそうになった。「ここは私の部屋だ！」ロキは相手を怒鳴りつける。「家にあるリキキンの居室じゃない。ここからは私に命令などできない。出て行け！出て行って自分の巣に帰れ！」

ヘルブリンディは彼を無視して、彼もビューレイストも一瞥することなく、自室に入るなり大きな音を立てて後ろ手に扉を閉めた。

「エルドシブ」ビューレイストはたった今目撃した対立に明らかに大きく動揺して言った。「何が――どうして――」

「出て行け！」ロキはピシャリと言い放った。「一人にしてくれ」

ビューレイストは反論するかのように見えたが、いつも通り何も言わずに従い、多すぎるほど何度も肩越しに彼を振り返りながら摺り足で立ち去った。そっと扉を閉めるなり、ロキは飛び上がるようにそれに駆け寄り、アシール錠の重たい鍵を閉めるのに苦労し、誰かが入ろうとすればすぐに分かるよう、セイズルと氷の網を投げかけた。ヘルブリンディがすでに探し物を見つけたか、ここにはないと結論した後となっては不要だったが、こうすれば少しは安全に感じられた。

もうひとつの扉、ベラの部屋に続くそれを振り返る。今の口論はラウフェイに聞こえただろうか？そこにいるのか？彼と話すこともできる。人質にされることの真意、ロキの抱える恐れと野望を告白し、王の助言を得ることが…あるいは、ソーを呼ぶことだって。少し強めに要求すれば、ソーは形式を全てかなぐり捨ててロキを彼の部屋まで連れ帰ってくれるだろう。むしろ、この一週間ソーはまさに、以前のように荒々しく短絡的なロキの恋人に戻るために、彼がそう要求することを、あるいは少しでも促すことを待っていたのではないかと思えた。

駄目だ。そうするにはもう遅い。ロキは自らの道を切り開かなければならない。

ロキは暗がりに潜り込むと、怒りと恐怖が身の内で燃え上がり、策を練り始めた。彼ならば現状を解決できる。このゲームに勝つことができる。もう疲労感が溜まっていたが、休むことはできない。転機を掴まなくては。与えられた機を全て利用しなくては。もうすぐ。あともうすぐだ。


	13. 復讐を思う者は、もっとも不平を口にしない

ソーは必死になるほどの忙しさと、これほどのつまらなさを同時に感じることが可能だとは思わなかった。この一週間、彼は無味乾燥でありながら父の大印が捺されるまでに細心の注意を払わねばならない報告書を幾つも読み、ヨトゥナーの付き人として抜擢されなかったことで不満を表す大臣らとの会議に出席し、一週間程度待つことができたはずだが霜の巨人の使節団を見るチャンスに飛びついた官吏たちが国中から些細な案件を持ち込むのを受け入れ、正義は交流会の間も待てないと主張した父に従い法廷で判決を下し、トーナメントで戦い(そして全て勝利したことはこの一週間におけるハイライトだった)、六回ほど公式な晩餐会に出席し、それだって圧倒的に蜂蜜酒の量は少なく、ヘルブリンディの不機嫌で横柄な態度に歯を食いしばらなくてはならず、でもビューレイストが意外と楽しい会話の相手であると発見し、さらに意外にも、こともあろうに卑猥な冗談やなぞなぞを好むことを知り――もっとも、これでロキの持つ謎かけの才能に説明がつく気がした――その間ずっと、本心ではロキの下へ直行し、彼を抱え上げて寝室まで連れ帰り、婚約の儀まで二人で篭りたかったのだ。

この無駄な時間も五日目となると、彼はまさに望み通りの行動に出る直前まで来ていたのだが――ロキが押し黙り、彼を避け、どうしようもなく不幸せそうにしていることに気づいてしまった。明らかに本心からの発言ではなかった友人と楽しめという言葉に従うことはせず、ソーは私室に戻る前に市街地を歩き回り、深く思考に沈んだ。ストレスの多い一週間となり、ロキに捧げたかった歓迎とは程遠かったが、もう少しで終わるのだ――なぜロキはこうも話をややこしくする必要があるのだ？ソーに何を求めているのか。ヨトゥンヘイムでソーに二人の王子としての立場を再三説いてきたのはロキではないか――今更形式的なことの運び様に驚くなどありえないし、そもそも一時的な事であって数日もすれば全てが変わることは承知の上だろう？

ソーの本能は押せと、ロキを追いかけて回答を求めろと促すが、今はとにかく時間がなかった――婚約の儀の前日はこれまで以上に忙しかった。なにしろ、父と法の番人らと冗長な会議を開き、婚姻契約を詳細に確認することでソーがそれを理解していることと、明日の儀式で誓約する時に間違うことなく条項を暗唱できるよう練習させられたうえに、儀式で着る衣装の最終調整を行ったのだから――もっと優雅な衣装をと母は懇願していたが、ありがたいことに鎧だった。完全に新調された鎧一式は装飾され光り輝き、少々きついかもしれなかった――そしてそれが終わる頃には遅く――非常に遅くなっており――そしてその夜は何の行事も企画されていなかったため、どうやら儀式までロキには会えないようだ。珍しく一人でいる彼を見つけた友人たちが彼に群がり、祝杯を上げるために外に連れ出した。この一週間、彼らの姿はロキ以上にまったく見ることがなかったので、公平であるためには彼らと過ごす時間も大事にしなければならなかった。

友人たちはロキどころか他のヨトゥナーにも会えず、非常に気分を悪くしており、ソーは何故父が躍起になって彼らを遠ざけているのか説明できなかった。ソーが外交任務に集中できるようにということだろうが、公正を欠いている気がしてならない。ファンドラルとヴォルスタッグはもう何年もアスガルドの防衛とエインヘリャルに深くかかわっており、これまでオーディンへの進言も歓迎されてきた。ホーガンは事実上ヴァナヘイムの文化担当官のようなもので、かの地の古い集落に今も暮らす者たちについての会議にも関わっている。シフもまた、特に練兵改革についての評議会で歓迎されていた。この重要な時期に彼らがソーに恥を掻かせる可能性は極めて低いだろう。少なくとも、儀式そのものではソーの親友に相応しく、彼の傍に立つ権利を与えられていたが。

「明日が楽しみなんじゃないか？」ヴォルスタッグが尋ねる。「まだ結婚式というわけじゃないが、それでも重大な機会だからな」

「ああ」ソーは答える。その声には元気がないのだろう、友人たちは互いに心配そうな眼差しを交わしている。

「そうは見えないけど」シフが言った。「何に悩んでいるの？」

「ロキがここでは幸せそうにしていないんだ」ソーはカップに向かって顔をしかめて告げた。「どうも不安で落ち着かない様子だった」

「まあ、あなただって今週は楽しそうにしてなかったけどね」シフが指摘する。「みんなにとって…困難な日々だったわ」

「お前のことが恋しいのではないか」ヴォルスタッグが提案した。目が少々潤んでいる。「俺のヒルデグンドと出会った頃を憶えている。離れていたのが一時間でも一生分に感じられたなぁ…」

「…あるいは、お前の気を惹こうとしているのかもしれんぞ」ファンドラルが言って、ソーが彼を睨むと肩を竦めた。「以前、俺も経験している。お前は彼の兄弟とばかり時間を過ごしていた。嫉妬しているのかもしれないぞ？」

「この一週間共に過ごした相手は俺が選んだわけじゃない」ソーが言った。「そのことはロキだって知ってる。これは何か別のことだ」

ファンドラルは片手に顎を載せて思考に耽った後で膝を叩くと勢い良く立ち上がった。「妊娠してるんだ！」

「何だと！？」ソーが吹き出し、友人たちは爆笑した。

「不機嫌で？イライラしていて？喜ばせることができない？」ヴォルスタッグが思慮深げな様子で言った。「かもしれんな。かもしれん」

「可能性としてはあるかもしれないけど」シフはニヤリと嫌な笑みを浮かべた。「だいたい一ヶ月…宴席ではちゃんと食べてるの？気分悪そうにしてなかった？」

「おい、面白くないぞ」ソーは熱を込めずに言った。頭には彼の子を身籠ったロキの姿が浮かび、それは誇りと喜びと恐れを同時に呼び覚ました。いつかそうなる日が来るとしても、今ではない。「あいつは繁殖期に入らなければ俺と子を成すことはできない。アシールとヨトゥンの血は混ざるが、簡単ではないんだ」

「ああ、だがお前のロキは魔術師だ」ファンドラルが楽し気に言った。「どんな子沢山の魔具をこっそり身に着けていたかわからないだろう？それこそ、毎回お前とロキが――」

「やめろ」ソーは言って彼の口を手で塞いだ。「俺はお前たちの助けが欲しいんだ、からかいじゃない」

「アスガルドは彼にとって新世界」ホーガンはファンドラルが大袈裟にソーの手に爪を立てる間に静かに告げた。「そして、残る人生のすべてをこの国で過ごすのだ。それだけでも充分慣れることが難しい。ここに来るまでどれほどそれを望んでいたとしてもな」

これに、テーブルは静かになり、浮かれた雰囲気も死に絶えた。ホーガンは滅多にヴァナヘイムを去った時のことを口にしなかったが、決して気楽な状況でなかったことは皆なんとなく察していた。

「きっと大丈夫よ」やがてシフが口を開く。「とにかくセレモニーを終わらせて、それで今度こそ彼もここでの暮らしに落ち着くわよ」

「狩猟に連れて行こう」ファンドラルが言った。「それに彼の友人も何人か招待してさ」

シフは目をぐるりと回した。

「何だよ？」ファンドラルが弁解気味に言う。「慰めになるかもしれないだろ」

「それにあなたも他のイヴィジャに色目を使えるってことね」シフが言った。「とは言っても、悪い考えではないわね」

「あるいは歓迎の意も込めて宴会を開こうか！」ヴォルスタッグが加えると、全員が呻き声を漏らした。

友人らがロキをアスガルドに歓迎するべくどんどん突拍子もない考えを挙げる中、ソーは黙って座り、不安で胃をキリキリさせていた。彼らは良かれと思ってやっているのだが、ロキに関しては何もわかっていない。いずれそれも変わると思うものの――今の彼にとって助けにはならなかった。

「本当に心配なのね」後に、彼が普段よりも遥かに早い時間帯に立ち去る動きを見せると、シフが静かに告げた。「そして、私たちは助けにならなかった」

ソーは彼女に弱々しい笑みを見せたが、反論することはなかった。彼女は長い間彼を見つめていたが、やがて溜め息をついた。「あなたの母上に会いに行きなさい」彼女は彼の腕を軽く叩いて言った。「あの方ならどうすれば良いか分かるわ、きっと」

＊＊＊

「ロキが辛そうなんです」ソーはティーカップに向かって顔をしかめると言った。

「あら、あの子もいずれは落ち着くと思いますよ」フリッガは言うと、ショールを直した。真夜中に叩き起こされて息子の恋愛関係の問題について相談を受けることに機嫌を損ねていたとしても、表には出ていなかった。「昨日はとても素敵な時間を一緒に過ごしたのよ」

「母上は彼のことを気に入られましたか？」ソーは尋ね、己の不安感に驚いていた。

「ええ、とっても」母は目を煌めかせて言った。「ここでの立場に葛藤しているのが分かりましたが、それは想定の範囲内です。あの子に優しくしてやって、彼が愛されているのだと知らせてやりなさい。あとは全て、それに続きます」

賢明な言葉だったが、ソーは期待していたほど安心できなかった。「愛が問題なのだとは思いません」彼は言って、言葉を選ぶのに苦労した。「何かがずっと深いところで彼を不安にさせているのです。ですが、俺には話してくれないし、俺には見当もつかない」

「うーん」フリッガは思考に耽って瞼を半分おろした。「あなたの方が私よりも彼のことを理解しているわ。でもあの子は押されることを引かれることと同じくらいに嫌うタイプに見えるわね。本当のことを話してやりなさい。彼が重荷を抱えているのが見えると。どうやってそれを共に抱えることができるか尋ねるのです」

「それはもう試しました！」

フリッガは薄く笑った。「彼が秘密にしていることを強制的に引っ張り出すことなんてできませんよ」彼女は言った。「難しい教訓だけれど」

「こんなこと、俺が一週間ロキと過ごしていれば起きなかった」ソーは言った。「それなのに、俺はヘルブリンディとビューレイストの乳母代わりを務めなくてはならなかった」

「そうかもね」フリッガは言ったが、表情が硬くなった。「でも、ここにまた別の教訓があるわ。玉座というものはあなたの心情へ配慮してくれるわけではありません。あなたが王になるのなら、国のためにあなた自身の望みを脇に置くことも必要ですよ」

「そんなことは分かっています！」ソーは言って、自分の耳にも拗ねた子供のように聞こえた。「丸一週間、俺は父上の望み通り責務を果たしてきました。母上、お願いです。ロキは痛みを抱えている。俺には見えるんです。どうすれば良いのか教えてください」

フリッガはシフよりもさらに深い溜め息を漏らした。ソーは溜め息をつかれることに飽き飽きし始めていた。「慎重に考えなさい」彼女はソーが口を挟もうとすると、その顔面に向かって指を振って告げた。「そして、眠らせてちょうだい。私は夫と共に眠ります。なぜなら、明日の朝になればアスガルドの女王として千年に一度の最も重要な国家間の式典に出なければならないのですから。私はもう眠ります。なぜなら、明日の朝になれば夫はアスガルドの王として一日中もう一人の王と共に両国民の間にある憎しみを切り開き、新たな架け橋を作らなければならないのですから。私は眠ります。なぜなら朝になる前に、夫に対して妻となり、あの人にも私に夫として接してほしいからです。冠は重荷であり、大いなる力と犠牲を必要とします。ですが、どれほど偉大な王であろうと、時にはその冠を脱ぐこともできるのです。そして、あの人にとって、それは重要なこと。よく考えることです、息子よ。おやすみなさい」

ソーは立ち去る彼女を凝視して、その言葉の意味に頭を悩ませた。玉座には彼の心を受け入れるだけの余地はないのに、良い夫となるには時にその冠を下ろさなければならないのだと？まったく意味が分からない！

すでにひと月以上、父の命令に従ってアスガルドの王子としての務めを果たしてきた。彼が如何に変わったか、謙虚になり、積極的に学び、もはや自分の雷鳴の音に酔いしれる向こう見ずな少年ではなくなったのだと証明するために…

…しかし、彼は今も昔も雷神であり、嵐というものは責任や義理に従うようなものではない。

『俺はまだ王ではない』と、彼は身の内で暴れる反抗心と共に思った。『そして、まず初めに俺は良い夫となるんだ』

＊＊＊

「ロキ！」ソーは声を低くして呼び、冷たい扉に二度目のノックを試みた。エインヘリャルは夜中にもかかわらず彼をヨトゥナーの区画に問題なく通したのだが、万が一ロキと一緒にラウフェイ王と残るヨトゥナー一行を起こしてしまっては彼らの無関心も試されることとなるだろう。「ロキ！」

「何だ？」と、扉の向こう側から非常に苛立った声がした。

「扉を開けてくれ！」ソーが言うと、差し錠のボルトが引かれる音も、ぶつぶつと文句を言うロキの声を隠し切れなかった。

「今が何時か分かってるのか？」ロキは目を眇めて扉の隙間から顔を覗かせた。「あんた寝てるべきじゃないのか？」

「お前が隣にいないならできない」ソーが直ちに答えた。

ロキは彼を睨みつけてきた。「これまで平気で寝ていたじゃないか」彼は言った。「セレモニーは明日だ。今夜は疲れすぎてて、あんたに『奉仕』できない」

「そういう意味で言ったんじゃない！」ソーは反論したが、寝乱れたロキを前に、胸元で押さえている毛皮の下はおそらく裸なのだと考えると、確かにそういう幸せな光景が脳裏に浮かぶのだった。「来い、お前に見せたいものがある」

「今？」

「今だ」

ロキは溜め息をつき、ソーは歯を強く噛みしめた。「もうぐったりなんだけど」ロキが言った。「また別の機会でもいいだろう？」

「駄目だ」ソーは少し大きすぎる声で言った。「頼む」声音を落とし、彼に近づいた。「これは最初の夜にするべきことだった。長くはかからない。お前が恋しくてしかたなかった――今夜、これだけでも見に来てくれないか？」

ロキにかなり近づいた今、ソーがその首筋に手をやって顔を近づけると、ロキの睫毛が震えるのが見えた。ロキはまたも溜め息をついたが、低く、震える吐息はその日向けられた溜め息の中で最高のものだった。「いいだろう」ロキが呟く。「着替えさせてくれ。ヨートゥンの姿とアシールの姿、どっちがいい？」

「どちらでも、お前の好きなように」ソーが言う。「俺たちは誰にも見られない」

これにはようやく興味を抱いたようで、しばらくしてロキが再び現れると、簡素な服装を纏い、いつもの装身具は何も身につけずにいたが、まだヨトゥナーの肌をしていた。

「かなりお忍びを嗜んでいるようだな」ロキは取り澄まして言ったが、その双眸に悪戯っぽい輝きがあり、ソーは思わず身体を寄せて夢にまで見た長く、淫らな口づけをした。

「お前を嗜んでいるんだ」彼は言った。たいして雄弁でもない返答ではあったが、ロキは息を呑む啜り泣きのような音を立てて彼の髪を引っ掴んだ。数秒もすれば、ソーはロキを壁に押しつけ、両手で紺碧の素肌を撫で回し、耳には血潮の唸る音がしていた。あまりに長い間、長すぎる間――

「待て、待て」彼は紅潮し、身体が疼きながらもなんとか搾り出した。「本当にお前に見せたいものがあるんだ」

ロキは唇を開いて彼を凝視した。「良くなかったら事だからな」しばらくして、当て付けるようにキャルタを直しながら、なんとか言葉にした。「じゃないと承知しないから」

「絶対気に入る」ソーは約束するとロキの腰に腕を回し、ロキが片眉を撥ね上げた明確に挑戦的な顔でソーに向き直るのを待つ。

「まあ――」言いかけた言葉はソーが空いた手でミョルニルを振り回し、一気に飛び上がるとみっともない悲鳴に変わり、ロキがカサガイのように彼にしがみつくと、笑い出しそうになるのを堪えた。最後にこうして回廊を飛翔した時、父は罰としてソーに丸一週間じゃがいもの皮を剥かせたものだった。もっとも、それも着地を失敗したために周囲を滅茶苦茶にしてしまったからだったが。そして今、真夜中とあっては回廊は無人であり、頭の高さで飛翔しても誰かにぶつかる心配をする必要はないと、かなりの自信を持って言えた。

「あんたほど馬鹿な奴に会ったことがない！」ロキは彼の耳元で怒鳴ったが、ソーの腰に両脚を回しており、常にピリピリとする感覚があって、ソーは彼がセイズルを使っているのではないかと思った。

髪が逆立つような瞬間が幾つかあって、ソーはバルコニーへ向けて急降下し、ほとんど落下する勢いでその端から降りると、マントをたなびかせて自由落下する間、ロキが大声で長々と彼を叱りつけていたが、彼を放そうとしないので、ソーにとってはそれだけで良かった。ミョルニルを再び振り回して上昇し、ロキにもう一度悲鳴を上げさせるためだけに、勢いを利用して連続横転を繰り返した。

「あなたに翼をあげる」安定した飛行になり、山に向けて市街地や内陸部の遥か上空を飛翔するようになると、ロキが言った。「金銀の大きくて綺麗な羽の翼を。その後、それをあなたから引き千切ってやる！乗客と飛翔する方法を一切分かっていないからだ！」

「まだお前を落としてないだろう」ソーが楽し気に言うとロキは彼を抓った。

ソーはかつて一度も夜間にこの方角に飛んだことはなかったが地形はよく知っていたので、森の中を蛇行する川を辿り、まだ野生の残るアスガルド辺境の山々に入っていった。月明かりに照らされた川の細い銀のリボンが渓谷に呑み込まれると、彼は方角を確認するためにその周辺を大きく旋回し、木々の間に開けた場所を見つけて、一気に落下した。暗い森林に向かって急降下するとロキはさらに強くしがみついてきたが、恐れている様子はなく、岩の露頭に着地した後もロキは彼に身を寄せて、周囲を興味深そうに見回していた。

市街地ははるか遠くに薄らと霧がかって見えるだけで、頭上で回る星々よりもさらに霞んで見え、彼らの周囲には漆黒の森が広がり、そよ風と共に吐息をついていた。ソーはミョルニルを掴む手に力を込めると、それが息を吹き返したように活動し始め、その頭部に電流が弧を描いてパチパチと鳴り渡り、白一色の閃光を放つそれを急流の傍にある岩の上に置いた。アスガルドには多くの滝があったが、中でもここは特別だった。無数の名も無き川のひとつがこの峡谷を切り開き、生み出された階段状の広い滝がほぼ円形の滝壺に無限のように流れ落ちては川底を損なう大岩の間に舞うように消えていくのだ。少年の頃は彼の気に入りの場所であった。滝壺は飛び込めるほど深く、当時はそれこそが彼をもっとも引きつけるものだったが、水流のカーテンの裏側には奥行きのある岩棚があり、そこは涼しく湿っていて大の男が――あるいはヨトゥンヘイムのイヴィジャが――横になれるだけ広い。

真夏の夜でも涼しく暗く、ミョルニルの光と月が水面と岩肌を銀色に照らし、生い茂る植物を影の彫刻に、泉を鏡面の氷に見せた。ヨトゥンヘイムではなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムになることはなかったが、この常春の国でこれ以上近い光景を見せることはできなかった。

「俺の酷い態度よりもこの光景の方がお前を喜ばせると思ったんだ」静かに告げれば、暗がりの中でロキの歯が閃くのを見た。「泳ごうか？」

水は圧倒的に凍えるほどで、中に入ったとたんにソーの歯がガチガチと鳴りはじめた。ロキと共に何度か泉を往復することはできたが、すぐに泳ぎながらも「く」の字に身体を曲げると制御不能なほどに震えた。ロキは軽々と彼を追い越し、ソーが足掻く度にケラケラと笑い、水中でもカワウソのように素早く滑らかに移動して近寄るとソーの身体の柔らかい部分の全てを抓っては、泡を渦巻かせながら一気に遠ざかった。

凍える水の中で挑発を受け止めることに限界を感じたソーは残念そうに泉から上がると、表面に寝転がれるよう大き目の平らな岩を選んで身体を振って乾かした。ロキは充分喜んだようで、頼まれることなく彼の下に来ると、凍えた肌から水を呼び寄せ、薄布ような霜に換えると毛布のように体に巻き付けてから冷たい水の中に潜り込んだ。

ソーは自分のマントで身を包んで凍える身体を宥めたが、水から上がればそれほど寒くはなく、ほどなくして充分回復したソーは岩の上に横になって星空を眺めては、ようやく正しい行動に出られたことに腹の底から温かな光が沸き起こるようだった。ロキが潜る時にパシャと音がして、ソーは彼が水面に浮上してくる様子を慎重に見守っていたが、やがて一人で遊ぶことに疲れたか、ロキはソーの横たわる岩まで泳ぐとその土台にある浅瀬に横たわり、肌の上を素早い水の流れがさざめきながら覆った。

しばらくの間、二人は穏やかな沈黙と共にその場で寝転がり、星の散りばめられた宝石箱のような夜空を見上げ、ソーが手を下ろせば、ロキは手を伸ばしてそれを掴み、指を絡めあわせた。ごろりと体の向きを変えてロキを眺めるようにすれば、ハンドサルの時以来初めてロキが幸せそうに寛いでいるのが分かり、素晴らしいことだと思った。

「素敵な場所だな」目を輝かせて言ったロキは、背中に髪が張り付いており、ヨトゥンよりは川のエルフに見える。「なんて呼ばれているんだ？」

「名前はないと思う。森や山には幾つもの滝や泉がある。中でも最大級のものや人気の高いものしか名称を得ていない。だが、ここは…小さかった頃に母上に連れられてよく来た。そのたびに母上は俺に同じ話を聞かせた。だから、俺はこの場所をナンナの涙として認識している」

「なんだか悲しそうな物語に聞こえる」ロキは言って、手を放すと水流にのんびりと指先を触れさせた。

「最後は幸せに終わるぞ」ソーが言う。「悲しい物語は好きじゃない」

「だったら聞かせてくれ」

「あまりうまく語ることはできないぞ」ソーが忠告した。「俺にはお前の、そして母上にある才能がないからな」

ロキは肩を竦め、川の中で身動ぎした。「それでいい。話してくれ。そうすれば、私がもっと上手に話して聞かせることができる」

思わず、ソーは微笑んでいた。「これが本当の話なのか分からない。吟遊詩人の唄か母上が俺のために作り上げたものなのかも」彼は語りはじめ、頭を働かせる。「だが母上によると、太古の昔、まだ世界が今のようになっていなかった時代、ナンナと呼ばれる女性がいて、一人で森の中に住んでいたという。一人で狩猟に出、単独で食事をし、湯浴みも舞いも歌も一人でこなしたが、それでも彼女は幸せで、必要な物は何でも揃えることができていた。だがある夜、見知らぬ相手が彼女の家の前まで来た。巨大な白熊は通常の人の優に三倍は大きかった。あまりに大きな熊だったのでナンナは少し心配していたが、他の客人と変わらぬ待遇をし、彼女は熊を家に招き入れ、夕飯を与えた。熊は彼女の優しさに大いに感謝し、妻となれば大きな富を与えると約束したが、彼女は彼をろくに知らないからと拒否した」

ロキは彼に無感動な眼差しを据えた。「本当にこれはあなたの母上が語った話なのか？」

「そうだ」ソーはむきになって言った。「俺はあまり語り手に向いてないって言っただろ！」

「ふーん」ロキは言った。「続けて」

「次に何が起きたかはっきり思い出せないんだが」ソーは話の筋が分からなくなって言った。「確か、熊が彼女を城へ連れて行こうとしたんだったかな？それとも彼女に宝物などを捧げたか。とにかく、彼は何度も戻って来て、食事を共にしたり贈り物を与えたりするうちに互いを良く知るようになって、ナンナは熊が良心的で温和な相手だと気づくんだ」

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。

「彼女は彼とは結婚しないと言った」ソーは声を大きくして続ける。「だが、彼が求めると、その夜、彼が暖炉の傍に留まる事を条件に彼女の家に泊まることを受け入れた。彼は誓い、そうしてナンナは藁布団の中、熊は暖炉の傍でそれぞれ眠りについた。やがてゆっくりと火が鎮まり、次第に灯りが消えて、ついには影と闇しか残らなくなると、ナンナは啜り泣きを耳にした。『熊さん？』彼女は問う。『なぜ泣いているの？』と。熊はまた啜り泣きを漏らしたので、ナンナはベッドから起きると彼の下へ行き、暗闇の中で手を伸ばした。すると驚いたことに、彼女は熊ではなく男の剥き出しの肩に触れたのだ。彼の身体に手を這わすと、彼女は暖炉の傍にいるのが熊の毛皮の上に横たわった男だと気がついた」

「この話を聞いた時、あなたは何歳だった？」

「ナンナは熊の正体が熊ではなく、呪いをかけられた男なのだと気づいた」ソーはロキを叩いて言った。「こうして二人は恋に落ちて、誠の愛の口づけを交わした」

「つまり、熊の毛皮の上で交わったと」ロキが口を挟む。「いいんじゃないか」

「何ヶ月もの間、二人はこのようにして幸せに暮らした」ソーは笑いを堪えて言った。「昼間は熊として、夜は男として、傍には常にナンナがいて。だがそれでも夜になると、男はしょっちゅう泣いて、彼女に理由を告げなかった。だからある夜、いい加減にしてくれとばかりにナンナは彼の顔を見て話すために火を起こし――だがその瞬間、強い風が沸き起こって地面が揺れ、男は掻き消えた」

「当ててみよう」ロキがまたも口を挟んだ。「ナンナは彼を探しに出掛け、強力な魔女によって城に囚われた男を見つける。そこで魔女はとんでもない試練を幾つも要求し、それらを果たすまで男を返さぬと言ったとか？」

「ああ」ソーは言った。「彼女は太陽を求め――」

「私たちにもこの話はある」ロキが言った。「だけどいちいち泣く場面はない。最後だけ教えてくれ」

「お前は酷い聞き手だな」ソーが窘める。「俺は知っていようがいまいが、お前の話を全て聞いたというのに。だが、お前の言う通り、ナンナは知恵と勇気を持ってこれらの試練を乗り越え、魔女は相手が残酷で心のない女ではなく、故意に熊を傷つけたのではないと知って、二人を再会させると彼らは幸せに暮らしたんだ」

「待て」ロキが言った。「意味が分からない。魔女はこの話の悪役だ。乙女は彼女を倒し、熊の王子は呪いから解き放たれるはずだ」

「魔女は熊の友人だったんだ」ソーが訂正した。「彼女はナンナが彼を傷つけたと思った。ただ彼を守りたかっただけだ」

「私の知ってる話じゃない」

「まあ、これは俺の母上の話だ。母上は物事を変えるのがお好きだからな」

「でも、熊は呪われていた？」

「違う」ソーが説明する。「ナンナは間違っていたんだ。熊は遠くから彼女に恋した熊で、彼女を愛せるよう夜は人間にしてくれと魔女に頼んだんだ。熊が泣いていたのは彼女に嘘をついていたからで、彼女が彼の顔を見たいという度にそれを断ってきたからだ。彼の顔――まだ熊に似た顔だった――これを見たとたんに彼女は嫌悪感を露わにして彼の下を去るのだと思っていたんだ」

「でも、彼女が彼を見た瞬間に彼は消えたじゃないか！」

「彼女から隠れたかったからだ」ソーが言った。「魔女はまたも彼の望みを叶えていただけだ。彼は臆病者になっていて、彼もまた間違っていたんだ。いざ理解したナンナは彼を許し、ありのままの彼を愛した。こうして二人は幸せに暮らしたんだ。ナンナは昼も夜も変わらないまま、熊は日中は狩りに出掛け、夜になると彼女の家で一緒になる」

ロキは彼をじっと見据えた。「その話はこれまで聞いたこともない」彼は言った。「理解できない気がする。熊が本当は姿を変えた王子ではなかったと言うんだな？」

「熊は熊だった」ソーが肯定した。「うまく話を伝えらなかったな」

「熊はやっぱり熊で、彼女は熊と一緒に幸せに暮らしたと」ロキは首を振りながら言った。「子供にこんな話を聞かせるなんて。でも、結局ナンナの涙はなかったな」

「ああ、忘れるところだった」ソーが言った。何度も口を挟まれていては、物語を正確に紡ぐのは難しいのだ！「ナンナは最後の試練に失敗したんだ。海から塩を取り除くことができず、魔女は彼女が二度と熊に会えないと告げた。彼女は座り込んで泣き始め、これは彼女が人生で初めて流した涙だった。これまで、彼女の熊ほど愛した相手はいなかったんだ。彼女は川になるまで泣き続け、魔女は彼女の心を知り、彼らが本当に愛し合っているのだと、これは全て誤解だったと気づくんだ。母上は滝を指し示してナンナの心はこの川のように力強く、愛は自由に流れることさえできれば、どんなものでも水に流すことができると話しておられた」

ロキは座り、このことについて考えた。ソーはそれほど奇妙な物語ではないと思っていた。子供の頃にしょっちゅう聞かされていた話であり、あまり深く考えてこなかったのだ。確かに、ナンナが熊に恋するというのは少々奇妙にも思えたが、これはただの物語だ。物語の中ではいつも不思議なことが起こるもの。

「彼女にとっては簡単なことだったんだ」頭を下げたことで顔が影になったロキが言った。「彼女は自分自身のことだけを考えていれば良かったから。私たちはそこまで幸運ではない」

「ロキ？」ソーはロキがそれ以上何も言うつもりがないことが明らかになると、口を開いた。「…大丈夫か？」『もう、これを選んだことを後悔しているのか？』と彼は心中で思ったが、口にはしなかった。

ロキは手を伸ばし、岩の上から垂らしたソーの手に指先を掠めた。「愛してる」彼は言ったが、その言葉に縫い込まれた悲しみがどうしても好きにはなれなかった。

「俺も愛している」彼は答え、ロキの冷たい指を握りしめた。「お前のことは俺が守る、ロキ。誓って」

ロキは緩く微笑んだ。「いつも守られるのは私の方だと確信しているようだな」彼は呟いた。「自分のことをもっと気に留めたほうがいいと思うけど」

「その必要はない」ソーは意図を込めて告げた。「お前がいるからな」

ロキは視線を落とした。「そうだな」と、彼は言う。「あなたには私がいるものな」

『話してくれ！』ソーは烈しく心中で叫んだ。『何が起こっているのか教えてくれ！』相手を押すことはできる。また喧嘩に発展させることで、ロキから小さな真実を絞り出すことを望めるかもしれない。だが、明日は彼らの婚約の儀が開かれるのだし、ロキをここに連れてきたのは喧嘩をするためではない。

「まだ俺と結婚したいか？」彼は率直に尋ねた。

「もちろん」ロキの視線がバチッとソーに戻った。「それだけは疑ってくれるな」

いいだろう。ソーが身体を折り曲げると、ロキは親切にも水の中から起き上がって彼の顔を濡れた手で挟み込むと口づけをした。彼の素肌はソーの手の下で再び冷たくなっており、氏族線を水が伝って月光の中で霜のように煌めかせていた。

「子供の寝物語を聞かせるために私をここに連れてきたとは思わない」ロキはゆっくりと愛らしい笑みを顔に輝かせて言った。「何か特別なものを見せてくれるんじゃなかった？」

ソーは彼の手を引いて濡れた岩の上を進み、細道を慎重に辿って滝の裏側に潜り込んだ。浅い洞穴の壁はロキのアシールの瞳と同じ緑色の苔で覆われており、ソーは湿った床にマントを敷いて少しでも居心地よさを確保した。ソーは滝から散るダイアモンドダストの滴の冷たさと狭い洞穴の寒さに身震いしたが、彼に近寄ってくるロキに対する愛と情欲の炎が身の内で燃え上がり、それを上回っていた。

優しく、緩やかで愛しげに抱いてやりたかった。本当にそうしたかったのだが、ロキにそのつもりはないようで、初めての時と同じほどにソーの唇、その素肌の味に飢えたように苛烈な勢いでソーに襲いかかった。彼は頭をソーの股に埋めて痛いほどにその太腿に爪を立て、ソーは頭を後ろに投げ出して彼の名を叫びながら、恥ずかしいほどに速く達した。

ロキは唇を舐めながら彼を半狂乱の瞳で見上げた。「他に誰とも寝てないんだな」彼は確信を持って言った。ソーは構わずに頷く。

「こっちに来い」彼はロキを膝の上に引き上げる。「スヴァス」と呼べばロキは彼に強くしがみつき、ソーが指先を彼のぬめる膣に沿って動かせばロキの腰がうねり、ソーは陰唇を少し弄ってから中に指を押し込んだ。ロキはきつく、とてもきつく指を締め付け、腰を前後させながら身震いし、さらにキスを交わすために前方に傾ぐと髪が顔にかかり、ソーが空いた手で彼の陰茎を包み込めば、小さな嬌声を上げるのだった。ロキもまた素早く絶頂を迎え、ソーの肩の肉を強く噛みしめて達したが、それが終わればソーはすでに固くなっており、もっと欲しいと強く求めていた。

ロキが彼のペニスに腰を下ろすと同時にソーは低く唸ると、滝の方を向いたロキの背中に額を押しつけ、その胸に片手をしっかりと添えることで相手の上体を支えた。ロキが手を使って自分自身を慰める間も滝の水飛沫に濡れてソーの膝の上を滑らかに上下すると、ソーは思わず強く突き上げていた。

「ずっと会いたかった」絶頂に向かいながらソーは口から言葉を溢し、ロキの背骨に浮かんだ水滴を舐めた。「ずっとだ、ロキ。もう二度とお前と離れない、誓って、二度と――」

ロキはナイフのように鋭い悲鳴を上げて再び達すると、膣がソーのペニスを強く締めつけ、ソーも彼に続いて落ち、二度目の絶頂は半狂乱だった一度目よりも長く甘いものだった。ロキは腕の中で気怠く美しく、背後のソーにしなだれかかり、彼らは再び穏やかな気持ちで月光の中で雪とレースのヴェールとなって無限に転がり落ちる滝を眺め、川の流れる音は彼らの鼓動と同様に確かなリズムを刻んでいた。

＊＊＊

翌朝、当然のように寝坊したソーは非常に慌てた様子で片手に朝食の皿を、もう片手にソーの兜を持った使用人に起こされなければならなかった。肉と果実を一気に掻きこむ間に侍女や小姓の小さな軍団が彼を手荒く新しい鎧に押し込んではマントや髭や編み込んだ髪を整えるのに大騒ぎしていた。

別の使用人が現れて、彼を両親の待つ場所まで急かすようでは緊張する時間がなかった。その時間的余裕があったとすれば、まだ心中が穏やかでないことに気がついていたかもしれない――婚約自体ではなく、この式典についてだ。ハンドサルとは大きく違い、ずっと張りつめた雰囲気があるからだ。本当に、こうすることが最善の方法なのだろうか？

「自分の婚約に遅れるだなんて」フリッガは彼に腕を取られながら息子を叱り、ソーが息を整える間もなく二人の目の前で大扉が開いた。「良い先例を示しているとは言えないわね」

「予感がなかったわけじゃないでしょう」ソーが声を潜めて答えれば、彼女は彼にウィンクを寄越してから堂々とした笑みに表情を整えて歩きだし、彼の右隣にいる父は厳格に沈黙し、あるいはあまり息子に感心していない様子だ。失敗した戴冠式とよく似ていながら、まったく違う雰囲気のせいで、ソーは全て夢なのではないかと思わずにはいられない。このまま自室で目が覚めて、ロキも彼の想像の産物に過ぎないのではないかと。

混乱するような考えで、玉座の前、今日という日の為に運び込まれた黄金の台座の横で位置につきながら、彼を奇妙な気持ちにさせていた。アスガルドの宝物庫を訪れる度に何度も古冬の小箱を目の当たりにしてきたが、こうして大広間にあるとこれまでと違って見えた。背景にデストロイヤーの檻がないと、実際にどれほど大きく、どれほど細かい装飾がされているのかが良く分かる。今では明らかに箱に見えた。その内側で渦巻く力の器。逆巻き流動的な青の大釜、無限に踊り続ける液状の光の海。

ヨトゥンヘイムの心臓。ヨトゥンたちは、あの神殿から父がこれを奪った日以来初めてこれを目の当たりにすることになる。彼とロキは互いに小箱に向かって誓いの言葉を述べ、その涼しげな光の中で彼らの愛は国政となるのだ。

戴冠式の時と違い、この日の厳粛さを意識しているソーは小箱に対する物思いに耽るのではなく、周囲にいる者たちの様子を見るため、小箱から視線を剥した。母と父は彼の背後、数段高い位置に立ち、新しく輝かしいローブに身を包み、静謐な眼差しを群衆の頭上に据えている。左手には彼の友人らがおり、目が合っても笑みを浮かべないよう苦心していた。右手にはヤールたちの付添人として動いていた貴族の面々がいた。戦神テュールは宮服を纏って居心地悪そうにしている。詩歌の神ブラギは何やら口ずさみながら灰色の髭を上下に揺らし、一人で頷いていた。農業の女神ゲフィオンは威厳と敬意を体現したように見えるが、僅かにつまらなさそうにも見えた…ソーの眼差しはこれらの良く見知った顔をさっと眺めてから部屋の向かい側の重い扉に戻された。たった今彼自身が歩いた道だが、かつてこの広間がこれほど大きく、その道がこれほど長く感じられたことはなかった。

短い永遠の時間、汗を掻く掌と胃が痛くなるような不安感を覚えた後、扉が開いてラウフェイ王が入室した。彼とヨトゥナーの面々はこれまで同様非常に厳格に見えたが、ソーは彼らのことはどうでも良かった。ヘルブリンディの歪んだ唇やスクリミルの人を見下す睨みも彼の気を引くことはない。なぜなら、その背後に続くのはロキなのだ。彼のロキ。そして、途方もなく美しかった。

彼のキャルタは小粒の真珠とダイアモンドで飾り立てられ、黒いビロードと革布と対照的に星のように煌めていた。そして、普段の黄金の装身具ではなく、真珠層とサファイアを填めた白金が繊細なシダのようなパターンに拡がる物を見につけており、まるで窓ガラスに広がる霜のようだった。頭のてっぺんと顔の周りにだけ編み込んだ髪を残し、あとはほとんど下ろしている。そしてそこもまた石英やタンザナイト、大きく熟れた白い真珠で飾り立てられ、氷河から零れる雪解け水のようだった。巨大な首飾りは彼の胸元を半分隠し、両肩までも覆うようだ。それは交差する真珠とラピスラズリの鱗でできており、金を散りばめた青が虹色に輝く真珠層に溶け込み、それが黒真珠へと移り変わり、最後には白真珠の乳白色に変わった。彼は氷の王子、雪と霜と深い青に彩られた海からの贈り物。それ以外の色はその瞳の朱色だけで、その姿を見たとたんソーは息を詰めていた。

彼だけではない。アスガルド中の視線がソーの婚約者に向けられており、小箱の前に立ったロキの唇が満足気に弧を描き、小箱の神秘的な光が彼の肌と装身具の上を滑り、彼が動く度に無数の虹の煌めきを生み出した。

ソーは何か言うべきかもしれなかったが、相手を凝視することしかできなかった。これが夢だというのなら、絶対に目覚めたくなかった。

父が声を上げ始めると群衆に沈黙が下りた。本当ならばソーはその言葉に耳を傾けているべきだったが、昨日のうちにそれらは全て聞いていたし、ロキの瞳の輝きを前にしては、他の何も重要ではないように思えた。言うべきことは言うべき時に述べ、あるいはそれに近い状態だったので式典は彼がいなくても滞りなく進み、彼は条約を守ることを誓い、一年後にロキと結婚し、夏至祭に彼と共にヨトゥンヘイムに戻って小箱をラウフェイ王に返還すると約束し、ロキもまた――何かを約束し、その口から言葉が零れ出ていたが、ソーにはその動きしか、そのふっくらとした唇と一瞬だけ姿を見せる舌しか認識できていなかった。

これが終わった瞬間にロキを自分の部屋へと攫って、一年後まで出てこないつもりだ。

「それでは」とオーディンが言って、二人の手を片方ずつ引き上げた。「わしは――」

突然背後で咆哮が上がり、ロキはソーよりも早く振り返り、眇められた目が大きく見開かれ、口が驚愕に開かれた。スクリミルが霧に身を包んで一歩ごと身体を大きく膨らませて突進してきており、前方に伸ばした手と共に前へ飛び出した――が、彼が衝突したのはソーであり、その痛いほど冷たい手がソーの首に掴みかかると皮膚に触れた部分に凍傷が広がった。ソーはすでに拳を振り上げて反撃していたが、スクリミルの標的は彼ではなかった。彼の手はソーの首にかかるペンダントを掴み、鋭い動きで引っ張ると、革紐から外れた。ロキは彼に向かって何かを叫んでおり、指先に薄い緑の炎をは度して宙にルーンを描きだし、何らかの魔術をスクリミルに投げつけたが、エリラールは容易くその衝撃を吸収して動き続け、事もなげにロキの横面を手の甲で叩いて殴り倒すと、一歩、二歩と進み、オーディンと顔を突き合わせた。

ミョルニルが彼の呼びかけに応え、鳴り響く絶叫と共にソーの掌に納まるまで一、二分かかり、それをスクリミルの無防備な背中に叩きつけるまでにさらに数秒かかり、その間も父はグングニルを振り回し、母が短剣を手に彼らの間に飛び込もうとしたが、すべて遅かった。遅すぎた。

スクリミルはソーのペンダントをオーディンの胸に突き立て、丸まっていたはずの先端が何故か邪悪なほどに簡単に鎧と肉を食い破って潜り込み、そのあまりの衝撃にオーディンの肋骨が折れる音がソーにも聞こえた。ミョルニルがスクリミルの背骨に叩きつけられるとぐしゃりと濡れた音がしたが、スクリミルはすでに空いた手に氷のダガーを召喚しており、空いた傷口にそれを突き刺し、ソーは父が倒れかかると同時にごぼごぼと音を立てるのを聞き、動脈の血が吹きあげてスクリミルの顔にかかるのを目の当たりにした。

オーディンは青褪めて倒れ、力を失った指先からグングニルを取り落し、血を流し、無力に――死にかけており、そのあまりの衝撃に、一瞬ソーは動くことすらままならなかった。

その瞬間に、その場が大混乱に陥った。

「王を守れ！」テュールが叫び、エインヘリャルが高台へ向けて駆け寄ると同時にフリッガが膝をついてオーディンの胸元の傷に手を突っ込むと、血色のない顔で釘を彼から引き抜いて、横の方に投げやった。彼女とオーディンの衣服から布地を引き破ると纏めて丸め、傷を押さえつけるのに使い、魔術を使い始めると周囲に魔光が広がった。

ラウフェイが手を鋭く動かし、ヤールたちはそれぞれの従者らを確認し、アスガーディアンたちに包囲される間も彼らに黙ったまま身動きしないよう告げていた。「留まれ」彼は冷たい憤怒と共に低く唸った。「留まれ」

「引け！」アグムンドが吠え、その後ろでスリュムも吠える。「てめぇら、動くんじゃねぇぞ！」ソーの指先で稲妻が閃き、それをスクリミルに向けて投げつける寸前にロキが彼の前に立ちはだかり、彼の簪を片手に、激怒してスクリミルに怒鳴りつけていた。ソーは寸でのところで雷を引き戻すと、ロキにどくよう怒鳴りながら回り込もうとした。スクリミルは片足を引きずり、明らかに負傷していたが、ソーの一撃は彼を打ち倒すことは叶わなかったのだ。しかし、攻撃できる前にロキがまたも飛び出し、スクリミルに飛び掛かると、激しく素早く何度も氷の短剣と簪を突き刺し、ソーの行く手を遮っており――

そしてその瞬間、ヘルブリンディが床からグングニルを拾い上げ、それでラウフェイ王の喉を突き刺したのだ。

「ベラ！」ビューレイストの上げた悲鳴は広間を振動させ、そのあまりに大きく深い音にアシールたちは逃げまどいながら両手で耳を押さえなければならなかった。貴族たちは散らばり、エインヘリャルは鎧と盾を響かせながら突進したが、フヴェルゲルミルとスットゥング、そして彼らの従者に行く手を遮られた。他のヨトゥナーたちは一瞬愕然と立ち尽くしていたが、直後には内輪揉めを始め、王のそばに駆け寄る者とアシールと対峙する同胞に味方する者と、さらにクーデターの現実を呑み込むと隣に立っていた者と戦い始める者もおり、憤怒の叫びと必死に懇願する声で大気が震えた。ヨトゥナーの使う霜の武器にヨトゥンヘイムでの強靭さはなく脆くて弱く、氷が砕ける大いなる音と共に衝突したが、武器の不足を補うほどに汚く残忍な素手での戦いに発展した。

恐怖を顔面に貼りつけたロキはスクリミルへの攻撃を中断し、ベラの方に一歩踏み出すと泣き叫ぶために口を開いた。だがスクリミルにはそのような悲しみはなく、拳による強烈な一撃をロキの頭の側面に打ち付けると、彼を床に投げ倒した。

考える間もなく、ソーは純粋で原始的な怒りに駆られて、そこまでの距離を一気に縮めると、数秒後にはスクリミルの喉を手にかけていた。ヨトゥンヘイムにいる間にこいつを殺しておくべきだった――だが、彼の指が黒ずみ始め、凍傷が彼に這い寄り、まるで炎に焼かれるように痛かった。彼はもはや守られていないのだ。

「そいつは私のだ」立ち上がったロキが彼の腕を引っ張っている。「ソー、ヴェトフォーメンを早く」

「なに？」

「小箱だ、小箱を確保して！ヘルブリンディの手に渡る前に！」

この発言が意味を成すまで数秒かかったが、手の激痛にもかかわらず、スクリミルを手放すのはとても、とても難しかった。彼の父親が死にかけている。ロキが負傷している。身のうちの全てが復讐を求めていた。ぼろぼろになったスクリミルの身体から血の贖いを引き出せと叫んでいた。

「ソー！」ロキが叫び、血がにじむほど強く彼の腕に爪を食い込ませてきた。「ソー、脅威はヘルブリンディのほうだ！小箱があれば――」

小箱があれば、ヘルブリンディはこの世界のみならず、他の領域にまで大損害を与えるだろう。ロキは正しい。

ソーがスクリミルを手放すと、相手はたたらを踏んで後退し、攻撃するためか身を守るためか、両手を前方に掲げた――そんなことはソーにはどうでも良く、スクリミルの顔面に拳を叩きつける。それで満足は到底できなかったが、血のぬめりは凍傷を負った指先に充分な軟膏となった。

後退する間に、ロキが二人の間に舞いこんでセイズルを燃え上がらせた。

「貴様のせいだ」スクリミルがロキに向かって吐き捨てる。その顔を血が流れ落ち、身体からは氷が逆立つ毛のように出現した。「貴様は私を裏切った。アシールの肌馬になるために自らの民を捨てたのだ」

「だからヘルブリンディに賭けたと！？」ロキが返し、瞳に反射させた緑の炎で攻撃した。「あんたは全父を殺す機会を得るため、我らの王を犠牲にしたというのか！？」

「ラウフェイは目的を失った」スクリミルが低く唸る。「ヘルブリンディは強い王となった。私を傍に置くことで、あるいは良い王にさえなれただろう。ヨートゥンヘイムにとっては壊れたラウフェイより余程良かった。あやつの馬鹿なシブよりはまだまし――」

「愚かな」ロキは怒りに全身を震わせ、そして、とソーは気づいたが、目に涙を溜めて言った。「ヨートゥンヘイムにとって最善だったのは私だ。私はヨートゥンヘイムにとって最善の道が見えていた。そしてそれは我らの手によって全父が死ぬことではない！」

「貴様だと？」スクリミルが言った。その声には奇妙な響きがあった。まるで問いかけのような。「だが、お前は――」

「でも、あんたはひとつだけ正しいことを言った」ロキの顔が純粋な憎悪に染まる。「私はあんたを裏切った」

彼が簪を拳できつく握りしめて突進すると、ソーのペンダントと同様に、それはナイフの如くスクリミルの肉に食い込んだ。ロキはエリラールとがっしり掴み合っており、ソーには判別のつかない言葉を低く唸っていたが、その展開を見守る余裕はなかった。ロキは明らかにスクリミルと互角に戦えていたし、ソーの責任は別のところへ彼をいざなうのだ。

小箱はまだ玉座の下、台座の上に鎮座しており、テュールを先頭にエインヘリャル部隊によって包囲されていた。他の衛兵たちは方々で固まって戦っており、大きなフリームスルサーに圧倒されないよう背中合わせになっていたが、ヨトゥナーの大半はアスガーディアンを相手にすることなく、互いを標的に戦っているようだった。ヘルブリンディは使節団の半数ほどを味方につけているようだ。激しい戦闘の最中、確信を持っては言えなかったが、そのほとんどが南方の者たちと、彼に付き従っていた若いヨトゥナーのようだ。彼らは戦争に出たことがなく、ソーと似たような話を、ただし反対側から見た話を聞きながら育った者たちだ。

この若子たちこそが今ヘルブリンディの左右を固めており、愚か者かもしれなかったが、それでも規律正しいうえに戦闘力も高く、テュールとその防衛網に強く押しかかっていた。彼らの背後では母が無表情で目を閉じてオーディンを腕に抱え、かすかな光が二人を包み込んでいる。全父が今最も必要としているのは戦士が加わることではなく、治療師の存在だ。彼を負傷させた黒魔術に対抗できるほど強力な魔力を持ち合わせているのは彼女しかいない。

ソーがロキとスクリミルの後を追う間、直ちに全父の防衛に動ていたシフも近くにいた。ウォーリアーズスリーは周囲に散らばっており、それぞれ同族と戦っていないヒルズヴェルを相手にしていた。彼らが対抗するヨトゥナーを見回せば、スリュムが巨大な対の戦斧を両手に召喚しながらスットゥングと抗争しおり、ビューレイストはフヴェルゲルミルに不意を突かれて接近戦に持ち込まれていたが、歯や肘、頭突きも用いたむごい戦闘は今のところ、彼をヘルブリンディと、そしてラウフェイが倒れた場所から遠ざけていた。

ラウフェイに至ってはまったく姿が見えない。

ソーはこれまでずっと、気概を証明するべく邪悪で狡猾な怪物であるヨトゥンの軍勢と戦うことを夢見てきた。だが、こうではない。こんな状況下ではない。

「ふざけるな」彼は低く唸り、ヘルブリンディとスクリミル、ノルンの神々、生者の心を惑わす戦に引き裂かれた過去を罵り――だが、彼は罵詈雑言ではなく戦のために生まれてきた。そして、これが彼に与えられた戦いであるならば、これは彼が勝つべき戦いでもあった。

ヘルブリンディが近くに来ており、束になって立ちはだかるエインヘリャルを残忍そのものの動きで押し退けて前進し、父の兵団は凍傷に視界がやられる中悲鳴を上げ、顔や手など外気に晒された弱点の全てが黒く焼け焦げてヘルブリンディの巨大な手によって砕かれていった。ミョルニルを投げるには戦場があまりに混雑しているため、ソーもまたミョルニルを顎のすぐ下に構えて敵を掻き分け、ミョルニルを己の拳の延長として扱い、敵に近づく度に鎚で殴りつけながら前進した。

彼の憤怒の前にヨトゥナーは次々と倒れ、長すぎる手足と広すぎる胸部の絡み合った山となり彼の行く手を遮り、玉座と階段の間の狭い空間に全員が集中しているためソーが敵を殴る度に前進しづらくなったが、彼にはヘルブリンディが見えた――その鋭い頬骨と尖った鼻はそのベラによく似ている。何ということをしたのだろう？どうしてこんな悍ましい行為に及べたのだろう？――だが、彼はソーの手が辛うじて届かない距離にいて、驚いたフリームスルスに接近して顎を下から殴り上げれば彼は身体ごと宙に飛ばされる間に相手を見失ってしまい――そこで何かが倒れる音が響き、小箱の台座が階段の上に倒れ込み、黄金と金属の欠片が戦場に飛び込んできて、それが意味するところはつまり――

ヘルブリンディの手の中で小箱が咆哮を上げながら息を吹き返し、星のように燃え上がる。勝利に満ちた叫びと共にヘルブリンディはそれを頭上に掲げ、白光が中から零れ出たかと思うとガラスが割れるような悲鳴と共に無数の氷の槍が爆発的に出てきて、それだけでアスガルドの温かな空気の中で僅かに湯気を上げるのが見えた。

彼の周りを囲んでいた混乱は魔法のように片付けられ、ヨトゥナーは散らばり、槍がソーとその両親に向かって突き進む様子を、後退したエインヘリャルたちは恐怖の面持ちで見つめていた。激しい戦闘から解放されたソーは、おかげでミョルニルに大きな弧を描かせながら飛ばすことが可能になり、ミョルニルは嬉しげに無数の槍を打ち砕き、粉々の氷塵に換えていった。だが、その数はあまりに多く、次々と新しいものが生み出されては砕かれたはずのものも再形成され、ソーは彼女を呼び戻して今度はそれを左右に振り回す。たったの一本でも逃せば貫かれることを、背後にいるフリッガを、そして彼女と共に父まで殺すかもしれないことを充分に理解していた。

横手に巨大な灰色の影がのそりと現れ、彼は一気に振り向くと戦闘態勢に入った――が、そのヨトゥンは鬨の声を上げながら彼の前に飛び出し、両手から氷が放出されて粗雑な楯を形作ると、その表面に打ち付けてる凍った槍は無害なものと化した。

アグムンドが彼らを氷の壁で守っているのだ。ヘルブリンディが彼らに向かって罵声を吐きだして小箱を下ろし、グングニルを探し始めた――だが、それはスリュムの子、ベルグフニールの手にあり、すでにヘルブリンディに向かって明確に歯を剥き出しにしているスリュムと北方人の大半が囲むラウフェイ――というよりは、その体――の方まで後退していた。ヘルブリンディが彼らに向かって小箱を掲げたが、彼の気が散っているのを見ていたビューレイストが接近しており、シビャから奪い取ろうと小箱に掴みかかった。

ヘルブリンディとビューレイストが小箱を巡って取っ組み合いを始めると、エインヘリャルを攻撃していたフヴェルゲルミルとスットゥングがなんとか彼らの方へ進もうと足掻く。スリュムも子供たちにラウフェイを任せて立ち上がると、彼らの方へと突き進んだ。

ソーはミョルニルを掲げたまま、アグムンドに向き直った。

「私がオーディン王を守る」アグムンドが渋面を浮かべて告げ、氷楯がさらに大きく広がり、ソーの両親と彼らを守る衛兵たち全員を守護するように包み込んだ。「ヴェトフォーメンが同胞を傷つけることはない」

「何故だ？」ソーは怒りのあまり剣呑に尋ねた。

アグムンドは鼻を鳴らす。「我が王は死んだ。キン殺しが我が王になることはない」

「それはヘルブリンディと戦う理由だ」ソーが言った。「だが、何故俺の家族を守ろうとする？」

「お前はハンドサルにて私たちにその身を誓った」アグムンドが言って、ヘルブリンディの手下たちが体当たりをし始めると氷楯にさらに力を注ぎ込み、そうすることで上体を動かした彼の胸部を彩る傷痕が誇らしげに伸びた。「私はお前をラウフェイの子として扱うと誓いを立てた。お前はキンだ。だがそれ以上に――お前とロキは平和の鍵。再び戦争を始めてはならない。ここまで来てそれは駄目だ。この狂気と裏切りによって引き起こしてはいけない」彼はソーを見下ろし、そこで骨まで沁みるほどの憤怒が瞳を染めているのが分かった。「ビューレイストにヘルブリンディを殺させてはならない。彼らはまず何よりもシビャだ。だがお前は――我が王は確かにお前をラウフェイバーンと名付けた、アースガルズのソーよ。だが、ヘルブリンディはお前の血筋ではない」

「俺はこれを決して忘れない」ソーは本心から告げた。スリュムとそのキンのことは友人と呼ぶことができた。アグムンドについてはよく知らなかったが、またも名誉ある戦士としての勇気を示しており、ソーは彼と肩を並べて戦えることを誇らしく感じていた。

「私もだ」アグムンドが苦々しく答えた。「まさか、アシールを守るためにヒルズヴェルと戦うことになろうとは、考えたこともなかった。私はお前のキンを守る、オーディンソンよ。だから恐れることはない。行け。これを終わらせてくれ」

その言葉を繰り返される必要はなかった。しかし、氷と閃く刃が行きかう中、互いに殺し合うヨトゥナーが敷き詰める戦場では友軍と敵軍の見分けをつけるのはほとんど不可能に近かった。あまりに多くの、敵を屠ることに夢中なフリームスルスを前にエインヘリャルが後退するわけにはいかず、ソーは自らの民を害すことなく雷を利用して道を開くことはできなかった。

ソーはミョルニルを振り回して飛び上がると、アグムンドの楯を軽々と飛び越えて戦闘の最中に突っ込んでいった。ミョルニルを床に叩きつけながら重々しく着地したソーは、宮殿の床を構成する黄金のタイルがその衝撃に波打つように震動するのを感じ、周囲に群がるヒルズヴェルの戦士たちの体勢を崩した。彼らの膝裏を素早く叩けば彼らも倒れ込み、ソーはミョルニルを数秒のうちに一人――二人――三人と打ちつけて、彼らを左右に吹き飛ばした。

それは素晴らしく、途方もない満足感があり、彼と対峙するべく押しよせる者たちを罰する間、義憤が胸の内で膨らんだ。世界が彼の前、横、そして背後に立ちはだかる、歯を剥き出しにした巨人どもで埋め尽くされ、青黒い血と凍える一撃の世界はヨトゥナーの怒りに低く脈打ち、金属のぶつかり合う音と、それよりは鈍い肉のぶつかり合う音と共にアスガーディアンの鬨の声が混じって聞こえる。ソーは戦い、戦い続け、たったの一人も彼の慈悲を乞う者はおらず、たったの一人も降参の旨を示す者もおらず、彼は喜び、とても喜び、奴らを一人残らず殺してや――

「ソー王子」掠れた声が彼に乞う。「待って――」

ソーが顔を拭いて、ねっとりとしたヨトゥンの血を弾き飛ばして戦闘の熱気を振り払ってみれば、目の前に両手を上げたベルグフニールが立っていた。頭を振り、周囲の様子を見回す。あれだけ戦っていたのに、彼はまだ玉座の近く、ラウフェイが倒れた場所の近くに立っていた。

「味方か」ソーは言ったが、ミョルニルを下ろさなかった。

「味方だ」ベルグフニールが素早く答え、緊張しきっていた肩が少し落ちるのを見て、ソーはミョルニルの構えを解いた。

「ラウフェイ王は――」

ベルグフニールは一歩横に動き、地面に横たわったラウフェイのガラス玉のような瞳と動かぬ胸を露わにした。どこを見ても血だらけで、明らかに彼を救おうとしたヨトゥンたちの手にまで滲みこみ、彼の喉から零れ出る恐ろしい川のような血は王の胸元をゆっくりと穢し、その身体の下に溜まりつつあった。この傷で助かる者などいないだろう。

「お悔やみ申し上げる」ソーは本心から悲しみを覚えて言った。ラウフェイのことが好きだった振りはできないが、彼を尊敬するように、その強さと民に対する献身を称賛するようになっていたのだ。王たるものの死にざまとしては、あまりに惨い。

彼を守る小さな部隊は歯を食いしばり、ソーに向かって頷きかけることしかできずにいた。まるで、ここで悲嘆を見せ始めれば、それを止めることができなくなるとでもいうように。「お前の父上は？」ベルグフニールが尋ねる。

「生きている」ソーは言ったが、続く言葉は喉にこびりつくかのようだった。「だが、いつまでそうかはわからない。母上がついている」

「良かった」ベルグフニールが詰めていた息を吐いて言った。「良かった。エリラールは？」

「ロキが相手していた」ソーは言う。「それから見てない」

「これを」ベルグフニールは別の若子を手招きすると、彼はソーに恭しくグングニルを差し出した。彼は空いた左手でそれを受け取ったが、槍は鈍く力がない。国王のシンボルではあるが、父の手にある時――あった時、のような力はなかった。その真の力を引き出す能力が、ソーにはなかった。

「守っていてくれ」彼は言うと、ベルグフニールの手に戻し、彼は唖然とソーを見返していた。「この戦いにはミョルニルがあれば充分だ。可能ならば、母上に渡してくれ。だが、決してスクリミルがそれに近づいてはいけない」

「あ――ありがとう、ソー王子」ベルグフニールは敬意を込めて黄金の槍を受け取った。

「ヘルブリンディはどこだ？」

「あそこに」スリヴァルディが唸り、彼の従者たちも共に唸った。若いヒルズヴェルの集団を指差す。彼らはヘルブリンディを守るように緩い半円に陣を組んでいた。どこに目を向ければ良いか分かったソーは、ヘルブリンディが小箱の上に覆い被さりノルンにも知る由のない何かをする間、彼らの間で閃光が走るのが見えた。ラウフェイは小箱を利用して、危うくミッドガルドを崩壊させるところだった。なんとしても、ヘルブリンディの手から奪わなければならない。

まだロキの姿が見えなかったが、今はそのことを考えるわけにはいかなかった。

「どうするつもりだ？」ベルグフニールが問い、彼が振り向けば北方のヨトゥナーが皆背を伸ばして佇んでおり、その全ての目が彼に注がれていることを知った。

「ヘルブリンディを殺す」ソーが告げると、ヨトゥナーは肯定に唸った。

「ならば、俺たちはお前ぇに続こう」スリヴァルディが言った。「もう、我らの王に対して出来ることはなんもねぇ」

「仇を取ることはできる」ソーが短く告げた。「そして彼が死んでまで作り上げようとした平和を築くのを助けてくれ」

何人かは渋面を浮かべたが、それぞれ氷の武器や鎧を作り出してソーの背後に並ぶ間、首肯したり拳を作ったりしていた。

「アスガルドのため！」ソーが吠え、エインヘリャルの導となるためにミョルニルを頭上高く掲げた。「ラウフェイのために！」

「アスガルドのために！」エインヘリャルと友人らが答える。父の周りをシフとテュールが固めているのは知っている。だが、今や残るアスガルドの戦士は皆彼のもとに集うことだろう。

「ラウフェイのために！」と、より深く荒々しい声が一体となって響き、取り残されていたヨトゥンの勤王家たちは従う者を見つけて駆け寄った。

どれほどの人数が彼の呼びかけに応えたか確認する時間を待たず、ソーはヘルブリンディの一行に突進した。そのうち数人は恐れおののき一歩退き、中でも一人は逃げ出すほどだったが、残りの者たちはしっかりとその場に根を張り、迎撃のため頭を低くして新たな刃を召喚し、ソーに対して言葉無き怒声を放って挑戦しかえした。

氷槍がソーの顔面目掛けて飛んできたが、彼は歯を剥き出しにそれを弾き飛ばし、背後に続くヨトゥナーの雷鳴の轟きのような足音と、彼の周囲にV字型の陣を組むため駆け寄るアスガーディアンの足音をぼんやりと認識していた。

四、五歩ほどの、片手で数えるほどの歩幅しか残されていないところまで来ると、ソーは両陣がぶつかる瞬間、目の前に迫ったヨトゥナーに全体重を載せて飛び掛かり、そこからは肉体と氷と血と刃と荒々しく激しい呼吸のぶつかり合いとなり、彼はミョルニルを振り回しながらも前へ、前へと押し進み、道を塞ぐより大きくがっしりとした体躯の者たちを押し退けていった。彼らは烈しく抗い、想定以上のもみ合いに、彼は広間に散らばっていた他のヨトゥナーたちもこの場に駆け付けたのだと理解した。攻撃する者と防戦する者がいたが、重要なのは防壁を築く者たちの間から漏れ出る冬の香りと白い光だけだった。

「ヘルブリンディ！」ソーが吠え、唐突に前方に聳えていた身体が水が開かれるように左右に分かれ、彼はヘルブリンディと対峙していた。

「貴様！」ヘルブリンディは顔を歪めて吐き捨てると、小箱を手に立ち上がった。ソーへ向けてそれを突き出すと、それは超新星が爆発するように脈打つ激しい光を放ち、純粋な冷気が光線となって彼に襲い掛かり、ソーの胸に直撃した。息ができない。動くこともできない。あまりに感覚が鈍ったため、その目には明らかな、彼を呑み込まんとする氷の冷たさを感じることもできなかった。せめて、母のペンダントがあれば――あるいはロキの――

ビューレイストがヘルブリンディに体当たりして、年長のシブを突き飛ばすと、彼が集中力を遮られたために氷の光線が揺らいで掻き消えた。兄弟は地面の上で無言のうちに激しく争い、ソーは氷に半分埋もれたまま、囚われた四肢を動かそうと必死に捻ってた。ヘルブリンディに首を締められたビューレイストが足を蹴り出しては身を捩っていたが、徐々に呼吸ができなくなり始めているようだ。ヘルブリンディの腕が彼の頭部を締め付け、気管を塞いでいる。きっと彼の周りにいる何人ものヨトゥナーで、それぞれの戦闘に捕らえられていない者たちが目の前で起きていることを認識しているはずだったが、たったの一人も末席の王子を助けるために動こうとはしなかった。ソーは罵声を上げる。ヘルブリンディがさらに家族を殺すところを黙って見ているつもりはない！

狙いが正確であることを信じ、彼はビューレイストの頭のすぐ上に位置しているヘルブリンディの頭目掛けてミョルニルを直接投げつけた。狙いは確かだったが、激突する直前にヘルブリンディが弾かれたように横に動き、標的が動いたためにミョルニルは大きな音を立ててその肩に激突した。ヘルブリンディは痛みに呻き、それは快い音となったが、それよりも重要なことに、ビューレイストを押さえつけていた腕が直ちに力を失った。ビューレイストは彼の下から這い出たが、半分息を切らしたまま、眩暈がするのか立ち上がることができずにいる。ヘルブリンディは彼を放って置き、すでにミョルニルを呼び戻してその一撃で氷の檻を粉砕したソーに注意を向けていた。

だが、無駄になったようだ。ヘルブリンディは再び小箱を掲げる、ソーはその力を避けることも受け止めることもできないと絶望した。ヘルブリンディが彼を氷に閉じ込め続けるならば、どうやって戦えというのか。

「アシールの犬め！」ヘルブリンディが低く唸った。「貴様と、俺のハビャックなシブは二人とも今日この日に死ぬ」彼は古冬の小箱を盾のようにして前方に突き出すと、凍った冷気がかまいたちとなってソーを襲った。

ソーは身を守るようにミョルニルを上げたが――突然、絹のように滑らかにロキが現れ、ソーを背に庇うように立つと、片手を上げてルーンの印に指を曲げた。冷気は彼の指先で綺麗に真っ二つに割れると無害となって左右に流れていった。まだ残酷なほどに冷たかく、強風となってソーの息を奪い、風にはためくマントに氷の結晶ができるほどだったが、身体を麻痺させる感覚には影響されず、剥き出しの皮膚に凍傷が生まれることもなかった。

「私はリキキン」ロキは冷たく静かに告げたが、その双眸には狂気が宿っていた。「ヴェトフォーメンはお前のものであると同時に私のものでもある――だが、その秘密を知るのは私であり、お前ではない」

冬の心臓は彼らの周囲で唸る中、ロキは片手を前方に掲げたままソーに向き直り、空いた手を彼に伸ばした。

「これを！」轟音を立てる風の中で叫ぶと、彼は簪をソーに突き出した。「あなたには必要だ。ヴェトフォーメンからあなたを守ってくれる」

簪は血でぬめり、掴みにくかった。最終的にロキは罵声を吐き出すと一歩引いてソーの髪に荒々しく突き刺してやった。

「スクリミルは？」ソーが声を上げる。

「死んだ」ロキは集中力を高めて顔を顰め、言った。「ヘルブリンディも近いうちにそうなるように」

「お前の手では駄目だ」ソーが告げると、ロキの眼差しに浮かぶ狂気が彼に向けられた。

「私にその力がないとでも――」

「あいつはお前のシブだ」ソーは彼に道理を説くように言った。「これは俺の戦いでなければならない」

ロキは憤怒を目に宿らせ低く唸ったが、見るからに返答を噛み千切るようにして首肯した。「あなたは冬の指先に害を受けることはない」代わりに彼は告げる。「だが、だからといって奴の刃によって腹を斬られることからも守られるわけではない」

「奴を恐れはしていない」ソーが答える。「それに、お前はまだ戦場で戦う俺を見ていない」

ロキはぐるりと目を回し、それは奇妙にもソーを勇気づける光景だった。「今回も息を詰めてあんたを見守るような真似はしないからな。それとも、私たちの後ろで小さな戦争が起きていることも忘れたか？」

「有能なお前になら任せていてもいいんだろう？」ソーが尋ねれば、小さな笑みという報酬を得た。

「あなたの背中は守る」ロキが言った。「でも、癖にするのはやめてくれ」

「お前のシビャと戦うことか？それともお前が隣にいない状態で戦うことか？」

「どちらもだ」ロキは軽やかにからかうように答え、ソーが笑っていると、小箱の光がようやく収まりはじめ、二人は対となった氷の波に挟まれ、吐息が空気中で湯気を立てていた。

ヘルブリンディは兵器の力に晒されても無傷のまま出てきたロキとソーの姿に憤懣の咆哮を上げた。それが何も有利に働かないと理解するなり小箱を落とし、極めて貴重な遺物を放棄されたオモチャのように床に放り投げた。それから肩を張り、生まれてきた氷を体に纏った。

ソーは霜の巨人が戦場でいかに強敵であるか、そんな物語を聞いて育ったにもかかわらず、目の前で起きていることを理解するのに少々の時間を要した。ヘルブリンディの皮膚の上に繊細な緑青のような霜が広がり、徐々に分厚く成長し始めると銀のフラクタルを波立たせながら角や棘、あるいは鋲を生み出し、真に鎧と呼べるものを作り出すのを目の当たりにしたのだ。ついには棘のある兜までできたが、明らかに冠を彷彿とさせる形をしていた。ヘルブリンディの両の拳から生まれた氷のメイスもまた棘を生やすまでに二倍ほどの長さになっていた。他のヨトゥナーはこの地にいるだけで弱体化していたが、ヘルブリンディは王族の血筋の者であるため、小箱の力を引き出しているのだ。彼は強い。非常に強く、ソーより背が高く、重装備に身を包み、この日すでに死を齎す者となっていた。

これは良い。ソーはミョルニルを構えると、狼のような笑みを浮かべると、血への欲求が身の内で震えた。高貴な志と打ち勝つに足る敵がいる。これならば楽しめそうだ。

ソーはミョルニルをヘルブリンディの左手に打ち付け、その衝撃にヘルブリンディの負傷した肩の関節が更に外れる、気持ちの悪くなる音が鳴り響いた。氷のメイスはヘルブリンディが衝撃に揺れると同時に砕かれた。彼はヘルブリンディの剥き出しの顔面へ対する一撃で追い打ちをかけたが、ヘルブリンディは最初の衝撃の勢いを利用して背を反らすことでソーの手の届かない位置に逃れ、そのまま身体を捻ってソーの一撃を交わすと右手と――それに握られたメイスを繰り出してソーの胸部を殴打した。良い一撃で、メイスの氷の棘が壊れてはすぐに元通りに生える性質もあって、ソーの鎧にそれが食い込み、うち一つが胸当てと腕の間にある小さな隙間に入り込んだ。良い一撃ではあり、ソーはその圧倒的な力によろめいた。巨人に真っ向から殴られたのだ。

笑い声をあげて突進すると、戦闘の狂気が彼の肌の上を駆け抜け、背後で徐々に終息し始めている戦い、負傷者や後悔する者、父と母、友人たち、そしてロキまでも――すべてが灰色の霧に覆われて掻き消え、ヘルブリンディを星のように輝かせる焼けつくほど鮮やかな憎しみに対してどんよりとした背景の一部となり果てた。ソーの世界で輝かしいほど色鮮やかな一点はそこしかない。殴り、避け、突き、捻り、スリュムスタズで習った戦術の全てがいとも簡単に戻って来て、少年の頃に宮廷の男たちと格闘して学んだ技術が彼の中で息を吹き返し、本能のままに動きながらヘルブリンディの武器や鎧にハンマーを打ち付け続けた。彼はこのために造られた。戦と栄光のため。そしてヘルブリンディはひとつだけ真実を告げていた。彼がこれまで経験したこともないような戦いとなったのだから。

骨が軋み、大地をも揺るがすほどの衝撃に身を震わせたが、彼を止めるものは何もない。その必要もない。そして彼は目の前の巨人に対して力を解放し、拳には血が滲んで体中が痛む無数の傷をつけていたが、戦闘の野蛮な喜びに夢中になり、その解放感の甘さに身体が快感を訴えていた。ヘルブリンディは素早かったが、彼の方がさらに素早い。ヘルブリンディは強かったが、彼の方がさらに強く、秒ごとに確信が含まった。彼は必ず勝つだろう。

ヘルブリンディは有利なリーチを活かして彼を攻撃し、ソーはできるだけ敵の巨大な手を躱して一気に近づいたが、普段の戦法とはあまりに違う。ヘルブリンディの肘から突然生えた氷刃を横に叩き斬り、身を屈めるとヘルブリンディの無防備な横腹を狙った――が、ヘルブリンディは唐突に氷の武器を手放すとソーの肩と喉に掴みかかって彼を床に叩きつけようとした。ソーは片腕を自由にすると、ミョルニルを投げた。

「愚か者め！」ヘルブリンディが吐き捨て、ソーを更に引き寄せると、激しく息をつきながら、憎しみを宿した小さな点となった瞳孔を彼に据えた。「星鎚がなければ、貴様など無力だ」

「俺はソー。アスガルドの王子、そしてヨトゥンヘイムの王によってラウフェイバーンと名付けられた者だ！」ソーは彼が憤怒に顔を歪めるのをみるためだけに吠えた。「そして、お前よりも良い息子だ」

ヘルブリンディは彼の顔面を殴り、濃厚な金属の味がする血が彼の舌に拡がった。ソーは手を捻り、ミョルニルが反応して歌うのを感じた。

彼は血に染まった笑みを浮かべ、ヘルブリンディの顔にほんの僅かでも疑念が浮かぶのを待った。

ソーが手を上に動かすなり、ミョルニルがヘルブリンディの顎に激突し、彼の呼びかけに応え、その衝撃から手に戻ってきたミョルニルでさらに左からのアッパーカットで追い打ちをかけ、数秒でヘルブリンディは背中から倒れた。

ソーはヘルブリンディの胸板の上にミョルニルを落とし、その喉を片手で掴んだ。「お前は終わった」ソーは勝利の甘さと満足感を味わいながら告げた。「降伏しろ。そうすれば、これ以上この地でお前に害が及ぶことはないと約束しよう」

ヘルブリンディは憤怒に染まって沈黙したが、ソーは待てる。彼は殺戮者ではない。無防備になった敵を攻撃などしないのだ。

「降伏する」ヘルブリンディがついに、ほとんど聞き取れないほどの声で言った。

ソーは後退し、相手を絶たせるためにミョルニルを呼び戻して、ヘルブリンディの動きひとつひとつを注視していた。慈悲と信頼は別物だ。ヘルブリンディはぎごちなく立ち上がり、戦闘の狂乱が落ち着いてくると、ソーは如何に体中が打撲傷で疼き、どことなく肋骨が折れているのではないかと思わせる不快な痛みにどれだけ自分が疲弊しているか、そしてどれほど広間が静寂に支配されているかに気がついた。

ヘルブリンディからあまり目を離さないよう注意しながら振り向いて、部屋を探ってみる。戦闘は集結し、もうすでにしばらくの間はそうなっていたようだ。なぜなら裏切り者のヨトゥナーがスリュムとベルグフニール、スリヴァルディと他の見覚えのある面々を前に膝をつかされている――彼らを監視する者たちの中にはウォーリアーズスリーの姿もあり、捕縛された者たちの横で可笑しなほど小さく見えた。遠くの方ではアグムンド、シフとテュールがそちらでも負傷したフリームスルスを玉座の周辺に集めていた。ビューレイストはまだ調子が戻っていないようで、イヴィジャの法を語る者ネドラとエインヘリャル二人に治療を受けている。小箱はヘルブリンディが放棄した場所、ヘルブリンディの数歩後ろの方に投げ出されたままだったが、誰もそれに近づこうとはしていない。全ての目が今ではソーと、不名誉と恥を晒したヘルブリンディが立つ場所に向けられていた。

ソーは息をつく。終わったのだ。

「お前は死ぬことになる」背後で声がした。群衆が道を開き、ロキが現れるとソーを無視してヘルブリンディを睨みつけていた。こうして改めて見てみると、ロキはひどいことになっていた。自分のものだけではない血を被ったように覆われており、美しかった礼服はところどころ破れ、装身具は壊れていたり、今にも破けそうに辛うじて数本の糸で繋がっているほどだ。誰かに彼の髪を一部むしり取られたようで、明朝には目の周りに立派な痣ができることだろう。だが、それでも普段の優雅さが損なわれてはいないようで、胸を張り、背筋を伸ばしたその姿は戦場に出る王子として申し分ないとソーは思った。

ヘルブリンディは彼の接近に身動ぎし、背筋を伸ばすと顎を突き上げた。「貴様に俺の運命を決めることはできない」彼は蔑んで言った。「裏切り者のチビめ」

「裏切り者？」ロキは吐き捨てる。「お前は私たちのベラを殺したというのにか！」

「そうだ、殺した」ヘルブリンディは少しも後悔せずに言った。「だが、俺はアシールのペットじゃない。俺は自分を奴らに売り払ってはいない。俺は戦ってヴェトフォーメンを取り戻した。ずっと昔にそうするべきだったようにな。俺は俺の玉座のために戦った。真の王たる者として。俺はオーディンソンの脚の間に隠れたりしない！」

彼らを見守るヨトゥナーの間に完全な沈黙が下りた。平たく、重たい、心配になるような沈黙の中で、彼の言葉は曲線を描く壁に反射して明確に聞き取れた。

「ロキ」ソーは急いで彼に近寄った。「今はその時じゃない」

「これはあんたには関係ない！」ロキは彼を向くことなくピシャリと言った。「お前は王などではない」ヘルブリンディに向かって低く唸る。「お前はキン殺し。自らを追放者とした。お前は必ず死ぬ」

ヘルブリンディは肩を竦める。それは彼を痛めつけたに違いなかったが、動きの一つひとつに蔑む色があった。「俺は死を恐れない」彼は言った。「それに狂った王を打倒することに不名誉などない。全父に頭を下げ、物乞いのように媚びへつらう王。リキキンの血筋の純潔を守るよりもお前からアシールのガキどもを産ませるほうを選んだ王だ。俺ならば民を栄光ある未来に導くことができただろう。少なくとも、これで俺は彼らが塵と砕かれるところを見ずにすむ」

彼らを眺めるヨトゥナーの真剣な注目に、ソーは項に鳥肌が立った。またも空気が緊張し始めている。アスガーディアンたちはヨトゥナーに疑惑の眼差しを向けており、ヨトゥナーはヘルブリンディの言葉にあまりに真剣に耳を傾けていた。ソーが安心するには、まだ彼らの戦闘意欲は充分に殺がれてはいなかった。

「もうやめろ」彼は大声で言った。「テュールと俺で囚人を牢まで連行する。そこには負傷者を助ける治療師もいる。ロキ、お前とネドラでここにいる治療師を手伝ってくれるか？」

ヘルブリンディとロキは揃って彼に向き直り、嫌悪感も露わな二人の表情があまりに似通っていたので、狂ったような一瞬、ソーは一度に笑い、涙を流したくなった。

「俺は貴様でなく、俺の民の裁きを受ける」ヘルブリンディが言うと同時にロキも口を開いた。「これはあんたじゃなくてヨートゥンヘイムが決めることだ」

まったく、なんでこう――ソーはじっと彼らを見つめる観衆を前に、外交的に適切な返答を求めて足掻いたが、ちょうどそれを思いついた時、ロキが彼に背を向けていることに気づいたヘルブリンディが一歩前進して右手を繰り出した――そしてロキが身を屈めたことで完全に空を切り、踵を回したロキが躱した拳をよそに氷のダガーを手に召喚し、ヘルブリンディの胸板を切り裂いた。ヘルブリンディはロキが再び身を躱すことができる前に側頭部に拳を叩きこみ、数秒と経たずに二人は接近戦になだれ込み、不機嫌な子供同士のように互いを侮辱しては叫んでいた。

だが、彼らの争いに子供っぽいところはなにもなく、鮮血が床に飛び散った。その場面を見ていたアスガーディアンたちがソーに視線を移し、彼の下に駆け寄ろうとしたが、ソーは片手を上げてそれを止めた。これはあまりに個人的な戦い。そして、下手なことをすればふたたび内戦を引き起こしかねないものだった。ソーはスリュムに硬い視線を送り、彼に介入するよう無言で訴えたが――スリュムは友好的な顔を渋面にして小さく首を振った。おそらく、地位とリキキンの権利に関する何らかの問題があるのだろう。だが、これは本当にいけない。ロキの嘆きは理解できるが、たとえヘルブリンディのように反省のない相手であっても、虜囚に暴力を振るうのを見過ごすことはできない。

「やめろ！」ソーは指揮官らしい声で命じると、ロキの腕を掴み――ヘルブリンディが彼に拳を振り上げると同時にロキがその腕を強く引っ張り、混乱の中、彼らは三人とも床に転がって格闘する羽目になった。なんて素晴らしい印象を与えていることだろう、とソーは苦々しく思い、争う兄弟のどちらか一人だけでも取り押さえようと必死になり、この全てに疲れ果て、早く両親のもとに駆けつけたくて仕方なかった。ヘルブリンディが黙って横になっていれば――ロキが動くのを止めてしまえば――

「キン殺し！」

「裏切り者！」

「やめるんだ！！」

手の付けられないほどの乱闘で、ソーはロキとヘルブリンディ両方を一度に掴み、あまりに素早く、あまりに混乱していた。肘が入り、強く引っ張られ、彼の顔と喉に氷が突き進んできて、拳が反応して上がり、刃が横に流され、押し返され――そしてロキが床に投げ飛ばされ、離れた場所まで滑り、ソーはヘルブリンディを押さえたままの体勢で、相手が無言のうちに唖然と瞬きするのを見ていた。

ヘルブリンディは口を開いたが、言葉が出てこない。彼は自らの血で窒息していた。ラウフェイと同様に喉が裂かれており、そして彼のベラと同じく、数秒と経たずに死んだ。

ソーは何も持たない己の手を見て、それからヘルブリンディを屠った、正確な裂傷を見て――そしてロキに答えを、安心を求めて向き直り、この狂乱が終わったことを望んでいた。

だが、ロキは彼を探していない。ロキは古冬の小箱から数歩と離れていない場所にいて、その光を反射して目が光っていた。

「ロキ！」ソーは訳の分からない、言葉にすらできない恐怖に駆られて叫んだ。「ロキ！」

だが、すでに遅かった。ロキの手が小箱を掴むと、それは悲鳴を上げた。甲高い、泣き叫ぶような勝利と力の轟音が鳴り渡り、明るい青い光が爆発するように広がってソーと他の者たちの目をくらませ、氷のように冷たい風が彼らに吹きつけ、あまりに鋭く唐突なその冷気は彼の息を奪うほどで、それが終わると、彼は息を切らせて身体を震わせていた。

ロキは消えていた。そして死者や負傷者を含めた全てのヨトゥンがいなくなっていた。

＊＊＊

唐突に下りた沈黙は先程の冷気と同様に大きな衝撃となり、ソーは鈍ってゆっくりと回転する思考を何とか働かせながら己を揺さぶり、周囲を見回した。大広間には倒れた者たちが散らばっていたが、その大半は殺されてはいなく、負傷しただけのようだ。そして、今になってようやく息を吹き返したようにエインヘリャルの大半が身を捩り、同法の傍に跪いては戦いが本当に終わったのだと確認していた。

ソーがまだ母の腕の中で支えられている父の下へ向かう道筋には血痕と徐々に融けていく氷片が混じり合っていた。ちらりと見てみれば、目に入った光景は彼を安心させるものだった。父は意識を失ったままだが、穏やかに呼吸しており、胸部の出血も止まっているようだ。まだ母の魔術が二人を包み込んでいたが、彼女は片手でゆるりとグングニルを掴んで、穏やかな表情をしていた。

「母上？」彼女が顔を上げないので、ソーが呼びかける。

「生きています」フリッガは誇りと疲労感が競い合う声音で言った。「ですが、いつ目を覚まされるかまでは何とも言えません。エイルが到着し次第、彼を寝台に動かして護符を活性化します。オーディンスリープではないにしろ、治癒を助けてくれますから」

ソーは言葉もなく、ただ彼女の隣に膝をついて母が彼の肩に頭を載せてやすむことができるようにした。父が随分と小さくなった気がして愕然とした――フリッガとそれほど背丈も変わらず、ソーの記憶にあるよりも肉が薄い気がした。皴だらけで疲弊した、無防備な老人に見え、それはソーがこれまで対峙してきたどんな巨人や怪物よりも恐ろしかった。

「母上、何があったのでしょう」ソーは困惑して尋ねた。「ロキはどこへ？」

「彼はヨトゥンヘイムに戻りました。同族を全て引き連れて」フリッガが答える。「領域間の行き来は、王の手に渡った小箱の持つ力の一つに過ぎません」

「ですが――ですが、どうして彼は去ったのですか？」ソーは『俺の下を』という言葉を省いて尋ねる。「ヘルブリンディは死んだ――もう危険はないはずでしょう？」

フリッガが答える間、その眼差しはオーディンに据えられたままだったが、その声は意図的に優しかった。「ラウフェイ王はお亡くなりになり、彼の後継者とされていた子も死にました。このため、玉座を継承についての決断が必要となり、新たな王となる者はひとつも誓約を交わしておらず、新しく同盟を組むことも可能となりました。今日の惨劇はヨトゥンヘイム全土が和平を望んでいるのではないことを証明しました。今でも彼らの世界では内乱が起きているかもしれません」

「ならば、ロキを助けに行かないと！」ソーは声を上げると、考える間もなく踵を返して広間を飛び出ると、母の怒ったような叫びに気を留めることなくビフレストへ直行した。

「ヘイムダル、俺をヨトゥンヘイムへ！」観測所に辿りついた途端に彼は叫び、番人がゆっくりと首を振ると、反論すべく口を開いた。「俺はお前の王子であり、俺は――」

「できればそうしています」ヘイムダルが言葉を遮る。その顔は荘厳な兜の影になっていた。「ヨトゥンヘイムは私の視界から隠れ、そこへ続く道も閉ざされました。今そこで何が起きているのか見えなくなりましたし、あなたや他の誰もそこへ送り込むことはできなくなりました。申し訳ありません、殿下。ヨトゥンヘイムは我々には閉ざされた世界となりました」

「なんだと？」ソーは耳を疑った。

「古冬の小箱が神殿に戻されました」ヘイムダルがゆっくりと言葉を紡ぐ。「私が最後に見た光景は、銀の舌ロキがその力を呼び覚まして彼の世界を覆い隠し、その門を全て閉じたところです」

「ロキが俺たちを締めだしたというのか？」ソーはその事実を受け入れがたく感じた。「だが――だが――」

「小箱が戻された今となっては、たとえ全父であってもヨトゥンヘイムの防衛網を貫くことはできないでしょう」ヘイムダルが彼に告げた。「大戦時もあなたのご両親を含めた全国の魔術師の力がなければビフレストが彼らの世界に届くよう防衛網に穴を開けることは叶いませんでした。そして、それは彼らがミッドガルドで大敗を喫した後のことです。いずれ、同じことが可能になるかもしれませんが、今はまず我々の受けた損害を直し、あなたのロキが真に友好的であることを信じるほかありません」

ソーは押し黙り、ヘイムダルはその貫くような視線を彼らの前方に拡がる星々の散りばめられた深淵に向けるだけの優しさがあった。

「私は番を続けましょう」ヘイムダルは長い沈黙の末に言った。「何らかの兆しが見えれば、直ちにお伝えしますゆえ」

「ありがとう」ソーは持てる限りの寛大さで告げると、再び王宮に向けて長い道程を歩いた。この時ばかりは、考える時間を得るため飛翔よりも徒歩を選んだ。

＊＊＊

王宮に辿りついた頃には清掃はほとんど片付いており、この場に留まって手伝うのではなく、ロキを求めて駆け去ったことに対し、少し罪悪感を覚えた。父が無事で、母と共に休んでいることをテュールが知らせてくれた。自分の目でも確かめたが、彼らの邪魔はしなかった。友人たちも、安心できることに、皆無事であることが確認できたが、彼よりもよほど周囲の役に立っているので、その邪魔もしたくなかった。だが、彼らはソーを一人にすることに躊躇いがあるようで、矢継ぎ早に質問攻めにしてきたが、彼は一人にしてほしいと頼み込み、自分の住居に戻ると、階段に腰を下ろしてアスガルドとその向こう、ヨトゥンヘイムのある方角に見える星団を眺めた。

またも壮大な公開式典がヨトゥナーによって台無しにされた、と彼は苦々しく考えた。それに、僅かに恐怖も感じている。こうして突然の動乱が終わりを告げると、何が起きたのか落ち着いて考えることが可能となり、そうして導き出した結論が気に入らなかった。ラウフェイは死に、ヘルブリンディも死んだ。そしてそれはビューレイストが玉座を継ぐことを意味している。これ自体は悪いことではなかったし、ビューレイストの導くヨトゥンヘイムとならば平和的な未来を望むことができる。

だが、ロキとの未来はどうなる？ビューレイストはロキを失うことを受け入れがたく思っていたようだし、ロキ本人が小箱を手に取って一言もなく去ったどころか、ソーをヨトゥンヘイムから締め出したことを考えると、結婚に関する望みは薄い。アスガルドに到着した時からロキは冷たく、心を閉ざしていたではないか。ソーはそれを極度の緊張と思い込んでいたのだが、もしそれが異境において異なる種族と暮らすという現実を見たために心変りをしたためなのだとしたら？

結局、彼は本心からソーを愛していなかったのだろうか？

いいや、とソーはひどく心を乱して思った。彼はソーをスヴァスと呼んだ。ハンドサルで隣に立ち、喜びに輝かんばかりに――今だってあの時のロキの顔が脳裏に浮かぶ。欲情と愛情に頬に血が上り、偽りとは考えられないほど明るく輝く笑みを見せていた。いいや、信じてやらねばならない。ロキは彼を愛している。きっと彼の行動の裏には何か隠された意味があるのだろう。いざ明らかになれば、全ての道理が通るような何かが。

ソーは無意識に喉元に手をやったが、指先に触れたのは皮膚だけだった。彼のペンダントはなくなった――

――彼のペンダントはペンダントではなく武器だった。危うく父を殺せるほどの力を持った武器。

ソーはゆっくりと髪に手を伸ばすと、そこに挟まった簪を引き抜き、乾いた血糊にくっついた髪が引っ張られると顔をしかめた。それを手に持って凝視する。とても小さく、シンプルな印象がある。鋭くもない。

釘はロキからの贈り物だった。釘はロキの武器だったのだ。

オーディンに対して使ったのはスクリミルかもしれなかったが、ロキも自分の分をスクリミルに対して使ったが、どちらにしろ釘はロキが自らの血とソーの血を混ぜ、高い代償とリスクを背負って作ったものだった。いったい、何故ロキはそんなことをしたのだろう？なぜ片方を贈り物に見せかけてソーに渡し、婚約の餞だと称することでソーが必ず身に着けるよう仕向けたのだろうか？

無事にアスガルドに運び込むため。そして自らに疑惑が向けられないよう保証し、確実に手近なところにあるよう仕向けるため。ソーは不安に支配されながらこの事実に思い至った。果たして、ロキはソーがすぐに王になってロキ自身にもっと権力が与えられるよう、父に使うつもりだったのだろうか。あるいは、まさかソーに対して使うため？オーディンを傷つけることができるほどの武器ならば、当然、ソーをも無力で無防備にすることができただろう。

全て嘘だったのか？初めから殺意に満ちた霜の巨人の謀略、今やその狙いは外れたのかもしれなかったが、ロキにとってはまだ勝利と呼べるだろう。なぜなら、彼は小箱と共にヨトゥンヘイムに戻り、匿われているのだから。これまでずっとロキは彼を操り、彼への愛を告白し、ソーに身体を開いて彼が聞きたかった言葉を囁くことで、白々しい嘘を演じ続けていたというのか。

一瞬だけ、ソーは激怒に目がくらみ、かように利用されたこと、九つの世界の前で笑い者にされたことに対する憤怒が身の内で轟き、指先に稲妻が駆け抜けた。彼の父親は悲しいほどに深手を負い、彼の民は攻撃を受け――これらすべての責任はロキに問うことができる。そして、必ず因果応報の報いを受けさせる。彼と彼の家族や民に与えられた屈辱を晴らしてみせよう。しかし、ミョルニルを呼ぶために手を開き、簪が床に落ちた音が反響する間も、これほどの裏切りを受けが悲嘆が身の内で沸き起こり、復讐を望む炎を掻き消すと、痛みと喪失感に溺れた。

彼のロキ。彼の伴侶。彼らの婚姻。黄金に煌めき、完璧だった彼らの未来。無くなった。全てが失われた。真実がどうあろうと、それらが戻ってくることはこの先もないのだ。

ソーは床に沈み込むと、両手で頭を抱えた。すぐに怒りは戻って来るだろう。そして、かつてあれほど望んだ戦争のために、それが必要となるかもしれない。だが今、彼は悲嘆と共にあり、それは冬の霜のように鋭く、遥かに暗澹たるものだった。


	14. 運命に召される時、王は従わねばならない

ロキはヴェトフォーメンを守るように抱え込み、息を鋭く吸い込んで雪の上に落下すると膝をついた。その悲鳴が頭の中で反響しているため、耳を澄ますのも頭を働かせるのも困難だったが、眩暈を振り払うとなんとか立ち上がった。領域間の移動としてはあまり優雅ではなかった。残るヨートゥナーはヒルズヴェルの閲兵場の所々に散らばっており、頭を振りながら周囲を困惑気味に見回している。勤王派と反逆者が、無傷の者と負傷者が、そして生者と死者が入り混じっていた。

また戦いが始まるまで残された貴重な時間は僅か。ロキは少しぐらつきながらヴェトフォーメンを頭上に掲げると、ほとんど意思を働かせることなく、冬の心臓は咆哮を上げて息を吹き返し、凍った地面が大きく揺れて蠢き、巨大な氷柱がいくつも天に向かって伸びていった。意識がはっきりとしている者たちは氷の形成を止めようとしたが、ギザギザとした露頭が彼らに反応しないことがすぐに分かり、力を込めれば込めるほど、新たに生まれた氷が素早く彼らを呑み込んだ。

数秒のうちにロキはフヴェルゲルミルとスットゥング、そして彼らに味方した者たち、さらにラウフェイとヘルブリンディ、スクリミルの遺体を凍りつかせた。小箱を下ろすと、まだ自由なヨートゥナーが彼を振り返って唖然と凝視してきていることにぼんやりと思い至る。これほど驚かれるのは心外で、彼を苛立たせるはずだったが、手の中でヴェトフォーメンが歌っていると、ロキの意識はその強大な魔力に囚われていた。なんとも容易かったのだ。

「我らの王は死に、ヨートゥンヘイムは内乱の瀬戸際にある」彼の声は突如訪れた不気味な静寂の中、明瞭に響き渡った。正義が行われる前に、秩序が必要だ。我々全員を故郷に連れ戻したのは、アースガルズの介入なく事を進めるためだ」

ヤールたちとその従者たちがロキを、お互いを、そして今や彼らの力及ばぬ氷に閉じ込められた他のヨートゥナーたちを用心深く見回す中、緊張を孕んだ沈黙が続いた。

「今、継承者を決めたいってぇのか？」スリュムが言って、凍りついて動かぬ彫像となった者たちの間を驚くべき滑らかさで足の踏み場を選びながら近づいてきた。「だが、ヴィスモトは三人足りんぞ」

「フヴェルゲルミルスタズとスットゥングスタズがそれぞれ新ヤールを選ぶ間待つことはできない」ロキは言うと、次々と彼の周囲に集まりはじめたフリームスルスを前に、ヴェトフォーメンを掴む指に力を込めた。「ウートガルズの代理にはグンロズ、そして我々がアースガルズに出向いている間王宮を守っていたヴァリンとバウギがそれぞれフヴェルゲルミルスタズとスットゥングスタズの代表を務めているではないか」

「なぜそこまで急ぐのだ？」フレースヴェルグが言った。「ヴェトフォーメンはすでに我らの手中にあり、継承者も一人残っている。負傷者の手当てと死者の埋葬が先だ。アースガルズは待つだろう」

「だめだ」ロキは言うと、フレースヴェルグとヒュミルの顔に浮かんだ苛立ちを無視した。「ヴェトフォーメンには心を交わす王が必要だ。王位継承については今決め、ヴェトフォーメンを本来あるべき場所へ戻さねばならない。ヨートゥンヘイムはあまりに長い間、その不在に苦しんできた」

再び沈黙がおりて、ヤールや戦士たちはヘルブリンディの裏切りよりもロキが権威を引き受けたことに衝撃を受けているようで、彼を凝視している。『お前たちを引き裂いてやることもできる』と、ロキは視線を返しながら思った。『頭で思い浮かべるだけで、お前たちの肺の中にある空気そのものを凍てつかせ、粉砕することもできる。私に盾突くな』人々が身動ぎし、視線を忙しなく動かし、顔をしかめても黙したままでいると、大気そのものが緊張でピリピリと痺れていた。ここで折れるわけにはいかない。最初の艱難で躓くわけには。

ヤールたちの後方が何やらざわつき、戦士たちが道を明けるとビューレイストがネドラに支えられ、足を引きずりながら向かってきた。その顔は窶れて疲弊していたが、目はしっかりとしており、声も安定している。「シブは正しい」彼は言って、自分の力だけで立つと、ネドラを退かせた。「ヴィスモトを招集するべきだ。みんなで協力すれば大広間に負傷者を運び込めるし、そこで手当てができる。ヴェトフォーメンを早く復活させれば、その分だけ早くイヴィジューにも昔のような力が戻ってくるし、僕たちにとっても助けとなる。今はこの世界を癒すのが何よりも重要だ」

ロキが考えていたこととは少し違うが、募り続けた緊張はビューレイストの存在と合意によって一気に晴れた。

「虜囚はわしん子らに見張らせよう」スリュムはロキとビューレイストを注意深く見つめて言った。「ヴィスモトが終わってから牢獄に連行すりゃあいい」

「私がヒルズヴェルと共に戻って連行しよう」アグムンドが嵐のような面持ちで言った。「これ以上広がる前にこの毒を抜くべきだ」

「そしてラウフェイ王は？」ヴァフスルーズニルが言った。全ての目が一斉に動き、ロキが作り出した巨大な氷板に向けられ、そこには――そこに納められたのは――

「継承が決定してからベラを動かす」ビューレイストが告げる。その声は悲嘆に重くなっていた。「今、ベラを王宮に運び込むのは――それにヘルブリンディと――ベラがどうやって死んだか人々に知れ渡れば――」

「その通りだ」ヒュミルが言った。「今は更なる動乱の種を蒔くべきではない。まずは新王を玉座に就け、彼にヴェトフォーメンを復活してもらう。なれば、この惨劇の後でも冬の王室は生き延び、ヨートゥンヘイムも栄えるのだと広く知らしめることができよう」

「それから裏切り者どもを罰するべきだ」ヴァフスルーズニルが唸った。「おそらくフヴェルゲルミルスタズとスットゥングスタズにまだ残された者がいるだろうし、王宮にも一体どれほどの反逆者が潜み、今もヘルブリンディがヴェトフォーメンと共に帰還するのを待っていることか――」

「ならば、王宮に戻るのはよそう」ヒュミルが言った。「ヴィスモトはどこか別の場所で開き――」

「違う、王宮でなければならない。ヴィスモトは見られ、認識されなければ――」

「決断が下された後の話だろう、それは。だが今はもっと用心しなければ。今だって噂がもう広まり始めているだろう」

「それを利用することもできる。民衆には婚約が失敗したと、ビューレイストが銀の舌を連れ戻したと思わせればいい。それならば、ここにいるヘルブリンディの支持者を探し出すだけの時間を稼げる」

ロキがヴェトフォーメンを握る手に力を籠めると、それは大きく鳴いた。「負傷者は今、大広間に連れていく」彼は言った。「その後、玉座の間で集合だ。継承は正統なものでなければならない。噂は放っておけ。それを潰すには王が必要だ」

ヤールたちはさらに議論を続ける気だったようだが、今は何よりも時間が惜しい。どうすればいい。どうすれば？一旦王宮に辿りつけば、質問攻めにあうだろう。もし、王とヘルブリンディが死んだことを公表すれば、確実にアースガルズから勝利の凱旋をする彼のシブを待っているだろう、隠れた支持者たちが暴動を起こすかもしれない。残る者たちは良くても悲嘆に大騒ぎし、ベルグフニールが見張る虜囚や戦死者がいる場所へ押し寄せることだろう。混乱が起きる前に継承を強引に進めるためには、速度と同時に密やかな行動が必要なのだ。

ヘルブリンディの支持者らは確かに彼の凱旋を待っているかもしれないが、それは同時に素早く秘密裏のものであると思われているだろう。場合によっては死傷者を出して帰ってくることも。彼がキン殺しであることが知れる前に戴冠を確実にするために密かに行動に移していたことだろう。ロキはこの計画を真似ることで共謀者たちを足止めできることを期待した。「まず、パニックが広がる前に」と彼は口を開いた。「私がヴェトフォーメンを神殿に戻す」それは同時に、王宮の者たちから婚約の儀とクーデターが失敗したことを隠すためでもあった。「ネドラ、お前は負傷者たちの到着を幻術で隠してくれ。アグムンド、信頼のおけるヒルズヴェルを集めて大広間の警護につかせろ。何があったか、誰にも知られてはならない」ヤールたちに加えてビューレイストが帰還したことで、不安が広がるのは確実だ。それは何か悪いことが起きた証拠だからだ。だが、できるだけ横柄な態度を取り、幸運が味方をすれば、婚約に関する政治上の最終調節であるか、アースガルズでの張りつめすぎた一週間の結果だと思われ、来たる戦争の予兆だとは思われないだろう。

「気に入らない…こそこそしろと言うのか」フレースヴェルグが嫌悪感を明白にして言った。

「それこそ誰だって気に入らないだろう」ロキが刃のように鋭い笑みを浮かべた。「だが、軍の内部で、そしてスタズ間での内戦を始める方が良いとでも？」

そうだ、というのが無言のうちの返答だ。なぜなら、名誉に値するからだ――だが、どれほど喧嘩っ早いフリームスルスであってもそれがどれほどの損害を産むかわかるはずだ。そして、またも無言のうちだが、ロキがヴェトフォーメンを使うことで何が可能となるのか。これに対する恐れも含まれている。そして、果たしてそれでアースガルズが彼らを追ってきた時に彼らを追い返すに足るのか。平和のうちにか、戦の為か、アースガルズは必ず来るのだから。

ロキがすでに彼らを締め出していることは、まだ誰も知らない。ヨートゥンヘイムの門は彼らの後ろで硬く閉ざされ、鍵を閉められた。これからのことに介入するため黄金の軍勢が来ることはないのだ。

「では、始めようか？」彼は、もはや誰も彼に反論する者がいないと分かるなり、慇懃無礼に告げた。

ビューレイストは頷き、直ちに負傷者の運搬を指示し始めた。何かにつけ、彼は人生の大半、ロキの指示に従って生きてきたのだから、今更彼の命令に従うことに疑問は感じていないようだ。若子や戦士らはビューレイストの命令に積極的に従っている。この混乱の最中、何か確かなものが欲しいのだ。そして、ネドラは彼らのために氷の橇を作るのに忙しく、ロキの真意を問い質そうともしなかった。しかし、彼らを宮殿へ導く間、ロキは背中にヤールたちの視線を強く感じていたし、たとえその力が蠱惑的な歌を奏でていようとも、ヴェトフォーメンを硬く前方に掲げて歩くロキは己の戦いが終わったわけではないのだと承知していた。

『今夜までに私が王となる』彼は誓った。『さもなくば、この世界を引き裂いてやる』

＊＊＊

吹き曝しの神殿にて、ロキはヴェトフォーメンを石の台座の上に安置し、一歩退くと、何らかの兆しを求めてじっと見つめていた。その兆しが何なのか、そして、それが何を意味するのか、彼には分からなかったが、どちらにしろ、何も起きなかった。小箱は温もりのある紺碧の色合いにそっと輝き、触れてみればその中で力が鳴動し、呼び覚まされることを待っているのが分かる――だが、それはアースガルズの台座にあった時と変わらず、彼の手の内に運ばれていた時とも変わらない。冬の心臓は規則正しい鼓動を刻んでいたが、大地と海と、この世界そのものからは切り離されたままだった。

これは予感していた。どんな人物でも小箱を使用することは可能だ――ヘルブリンディがそれを証明した――しかし、ヨートゥンヘイムの王でなければそれと交信し、その心臓を己の心臓と繋ぎ、世界とそこに住む人々とひとつの鼓動となって脈打つことはできないのだ。ロキは確かにリキキンの一員であったし、小箱は彼の指先に歓喜してユグドラシルの枝葉を掻き分けてこの地まで呼び戻し、その背後で門を固く閉じることはできたし、彼に同族、そしてキンまでをも支配する力を与えてくれる。だが、彼は王ではなく、ヴィスモトに受け入れられ宣言されるまで王になることはない。

彼らの承諾がなければ、彼は相応しくないのだ。

ロキは身の内で暴れる怒りと恐れ、目も眩むような憎悪を幾らか吐き出し、己に対して顔をしかめると、片手をヴェトフォーメンに置いてその中にある大渦を引き出して外へ向かって放り投げる。外へ、この世界の端へと投げられたそれはヨートゥンヘイムの境界線を外套のように影で覆った。アースガルズはこれで締め出されただけでなく、この世界を見ることも叶わず、ロキの手の届かぬ場所となった。

無意識に片手を髪にやったが、指先に触れたのはべたつき乾いた血とひび割れた宝石だけだった。レギンナグラルを二つとも失った。片方は全父に埋め込まれ、もう片方は――もう片方は、冬の牙から守るためにソーに渡した。

誰からも、何からも守られるように。ロキの裏切りを除いては。

彼のベラ――彼のシブ――スクリミル――ソー――あまりに多い。あまりに多く、あまりに早かった。それらの出来事の、彼がやったこととやらなかったことのずっしりとした重みが岩のように胸郭の中に鎮座し、彼の肺を潰さんとした。手が震えているのが分かり、何度も繰り返して指を絡めては外し、拳を作っては両手を合わせたが、気休めにもならず、震えを止めることはできなかった。その震えが腕を上り、肩をガクガクと振動させてから背筋を下りて膝を震わせ、視界までぼやけてくると憤怒を覚えた。

彼は全てを失ったのだ。

床に崩れ落ちて泣き叫びたい圧倒的な衝動が彼を襲ったが、叫びを上げるために頭を後ろに投げ出そうとした時、その目がヴェトフォーメンに固定された。その際限なく渦巻く催眠的な光のリボンと鋭角的なフレームの向こうで静かに蠢く色に。

ロキは立ち上がってキャルタの皴を伸ばした。破けて汚れていたし、小粒の真珠とダイヤモンドの幾らかが完全にむしりとられ、さらに多くが糸にかかったまま垂れていた。それを脱ぎ落す。奇跡的に無傷の首飾りは役に立たないほど大き過ぎ、繊細過ぎ、過度に魅力的だったので、これも外して慎重に床に広げた。高価な物だったし、精巧に作られていたのだから。ロキが整然と全てを取り去ると、宝石や金属の装身具がそれに続き、さらには編み込まれていた髪も下ろした。

彼は婚約の儀のための衣装の残骸を液体のようなヴェトフォーメンの光の前に置き去りにすると、羽根を生やして風の中へと飛び立った。『私の小さな隼よ』とベラは呼んでいた。今こそ、他の何者でもなく、ただラウフェイのバーンになる時だった。

＊＊＊

互いにぶつぶつと呟き合うヤールたちをあまり長い間放っておくわけにもいかず、ロキは急いで着替えると、玉座の間へ向けて静かに歩いた。さっと部屋を見回せば、ヴィスモトが、あるいはそれに限りなく近い何かが集結しているのを確認できた。金を紡ぐ者グンロズ、ヴァリンとバウギがそれぞれ反逆者たちの代理としてこの場に呼ばれており、誰かが気を利かせて飲食物や洗面台、清潔な衣類を運び込ませたようだった。広間は死と背信の悪臭からは解き放たれていた――今のところは。

さらに、持ち込まれた衣類の中にイヴィジャに合わせたものが一着もないことにも気がついた。ネドラとグンロズはそれぞれ数インチ背を足すことで、彼らのベラから借りた衣類やキャルタを纏った子供に見えないよう、そして背の高いテーブルについて食事をするに適するようシフトしていた。ロキも同じようにできるのだが、ああしてフリームスルサーの猿真似をするのは彼の好みではなかった。逆に、彼が選んだ衣装はヤールたちがもっとも彼を良く知る姿だった。幾つもの三つ編みにされた髪を後頭部で纏め、宝石類を髪に挿しこんではいるが、決して華美ではない。そして、シンプルだが優雅なキャルタだ。数世紀ぶりに初めて、彼は首飾りを身につけず、胸板とそこに鋭く浮き上がる氏族線を展示するように見せつけた。これから起こる対立で、彼にとって最高の鎧となるものだ。

ヴァリンとバウギは隅の方に固まり、すっかり動揺して恐怖に駆られているように見える。彼らにはフヴェルゲルミルとスットゥングの代理を務めさせるため、当然、事の真相を話す必要があったのだ。バウギは特に恐怖のあまり今にも卒倒しそうに見えた。彼はスットゥングのシブで――シブだったので、ラウフェイ王殺害の陰謀に加担していたかどうか、最初に調査しなければならない人物の一人であるはずだった。彼にとっては幸いなことに、彼とスットゥングの因縁はヨートゥンヘイム中で噂になるほど広く知れ渡っていたし、これまでもコヌンスガルズにてスットゥングの代理を務めてきたのがバウギだということもあり、尾ひれがついて回っていたほどだった。二人は互いの姿を見るのも耐えられなかったほどで、それでもスットゥングは自領ではスットゥングスタズに対するバウギの忠誠心を明確にしなければならなかったので、どちらがヤールの座を継ぐか激しく内輪揉めをした結果、彼は年長のシブを最も大事な投票以外における全てにおいて、スットゥングの代理を務めさせることにしたのだ。バウギがスットゥングの没落を嘆く可能性は低く思えたが、ヨートゥンヘイム最悪の反逆の中心に己のシブがいたという事実は――生涯欲し続けた地位を継ぐ身としては、あまり歓迎したい状況ではないだろう。

欲しい物を得るチャンスなのだから、それを掴まないとすればバウギは愚か者だ。ロキは首を振り、そのような考えを振り払った。今はこの時に集中しなければならない。ヴァリンも同様に本心から揺さぶられているようだった。ロキは彼をあまり良く知らなかったが、フヴェルゲルミルの謀略に関わっていたとは非常に考えにくい。彼は単純で複雑化していない忠誠心で知られていたが、知性に関してはあまりその名を広めておらず、まさにこのためにコヌンスガルズに呼ばれ、ヴィスモトが招集されていない間は王とヤールの仲介役を務めているのだ。彼はもう何ヶ月も故郷に帰ってはおらず、ほぼ確実にロキよりも今回の反逆的な動乱について無知だろう。

部屋の向こう側ではアグムンドがビューレイストを守るようにその傍に張り付いており、本当ならば彼に抱擁を与えてやりたいと考えているようだ。微笑ましいが非現実的でどこか利己的である。なにしろアグムンドはヒルズヴェルの声としてこの場にいるのであり、どうやって彼の配下の半数をヘルブリンディが味方につけるのを見過ごしてしまったか考えるべきだろう。ロキはこれまで彼が偏った人物だとは思っていなかったが、こうしてビューレイストのために他の全てをかなぐり捨てる様子を見ていると、若子らが代わりにヘルブリンディに希望を見出したのも分かる気がした。

北方の三ヤール、スリュム、フレースヴェルグ、そしてヴァフスルーズニルは揃って老兵であるが、沈黙したまま短い小休止を利用して機械的に腹ごしらえをしていた。スリュムはおそらく彼の子供たちを心配しているに違いないが、反逆者を閉じ込め、そして死者を守るためにロキが召喚した氷を他の誰も操れないこと、さらにヒルズヴェルの大半がアグムンドによって兵舎に送り返されたことを思えば、彼らが攻撃に晒される可能性は極めて低かった。彼らの横ではヒュミルが皿をつつき、明らかに心ここにあらずといった調子だ。あるいは、南方のヤール最後の一人として、自分自身の忠義も問われるのだろうかと気を揉んでいるのかもしれない。果たして、彼は今回の謀略を知っていたのだろうか？彼も勧誘されたが断ったのだろうか？彼自身は計画に引き込まれなかったが、何か不穏なものは感じ取っていたのだろうか？これらは全て関係ない。彼はアースガルズにて充分忠誠心を証明したのだから。恐れからか、復讐心、あるいは王への純粋な敬愛からから、ヘルブリンディと敵対したのだから、ロキにとってはそれで充分だった。今のところは。

王宮で暮らす者であるグンロズ、ビューレイスト、そしてアグムンド。北方人スリュムとフレースヴェルグ、そしてヴァフスルーズニル。南方人ヴァリン、バウギ、そしてヒュミル。ヨートゥンヘイム全土から集められたこの九人は、この世界とロキの未来をその手に握るにしては、とても小さな集団であった。

最初に彼に気づいたのはビューレイストで、すぐに彼の方にやって来た。先程よりはだいぶ調子が戻っているみたいだ。間違いなく、アグムンドの手柄だろう。彼はロキに氷魚の干物やヒョールスの塩漬け肉など、高級とは言い難い食べ物を渡してきたが、ありがたいことであり、それらの濃厚な香りにロキの腹が鳴った。どれほど空腹を覚えていたか、それまで気がつかなかった。

「負傷者はどうしている？」彼は食べ始める前に少々大きすぎるほどの声で尋ね、ビューレイストが答える間に部屋中の注目を浴びるのを感じた。

「安静にしているよ」ビューレイストが懸念そうに眉を顰めながら言った。「ほとんどが問題なく回復するはずだけど、ゲイルが脚に酷い怪我を負った。また歩けるようになるまで長い時間がかかるだろうし、俊足のヒュンドラは彼の脚がまっすぐ戻らず、このままヒルズヴェルに残れるか分からないと話してた」

ちょうどいい。ゲイルはヴァフスルーズニルの長子だ。この北方のヤールが普段以上に短気になっている理由が分かった。「ちゃんと戻る」ロキは自身ありげに言った。「ヴェトフォーメンが完全に復活すれば、私たち自身の治癒力が劇的に改善するし、アースガルズへの門を開けば貿易で治癒石を手に入れることも、彼らのセイズコナを数名送ってもらうことを要請することもできる」

全員がまとめて息を呑み、ヴァフスルーズニルは獲物の臭いを嗅ぎ取った猟犬のように唐突に顔を上げた。「アースガルズがまだ僕たちと貿易すると思うの？」ビューレイストはまるでヴィスモトの前で生き残ったラウフェイの子ら二人としてではなく、あたかもシビャ二人だけで会話しているかのような口調で尋ねた。「この後も条約の項目ひとつでも遵守されると思ってるの？」

「ああ」ロキは軽々と言った。「私たちは無罪だ。ほんの一握りの裏切り者によって、私たちは彼らと同様に被害を受けた。これはヘルブリンディとスクリミルの仕業であって、彼らはすでに裁きを受けた。アースガルズの新王とヨートゥンヘイムの新王はこの悲劇を通して引き裂かれるのではなく、絆を深めるだろう」

「そうだよね」ビューレイストは言って、その顔に希望が浮かんだ。彼だってロキと同じく戦争など望んでいないのだ。

「その通りだといいがな」スリュムが強気というよりは不安そうな声音で口を挟んだ。「だが、念のため、用心せんとならんぞ。オーディンソンは公平な男だが、全父の死にヨートゥンの血で贖えと訴えるアシールは必ずおるだろう」

「死んでいればな」ロキは冷静に言った。「フリッガ女王が彼の傍にいた。眠りに落ちた可能性の方が高いと思う」

「その方がまずいのでは」ヴァリンが憂鬱そうに言った。「そうなれば誰があの国を統治しているのだ？女王か、それとも王子か？指揮系統がはっきりしていないと、エインヘリャルが自ら行動を起こすこともありえる」

「私たちに害は及ばない」ロキは部屋全体に宣言すると、彼の小さな仕草で彼らは皆立ち上がり、玉座をロキとビューレイストの背後にして円を描くように並んだ。ここにいる者全員が疲弊し、悲哀に満ちていたが、彼らはテーブルを囲んだり無秩序に群れたりはしない。これほどに重大な決断をする時は、互いの目の前で包み隠さず立たねばならないのだ。「私はアースガルズからヨートゥンヘイムを閉ざした」

ヴィスモトに驚愕が走り抜けた。ヴェトフォーメンはヨートゥンヘイムの王者の管轄なので、たとえそれを使い手がどれほど未熟練であろうと、どこまでの能力を発揮できるものか熟知している者は少ない――そして、ロキは未熟練とは程遠かった。ロキは一旦言葉を切って、その発言が染み渡るのを待ち、さらに、彼がアースガルズを締め出したということは、彼らを閉じ込めたということでもあるのだと思い至るのを待った。

「だが、ヴァリンは正しい」一拍置いて彼は続ける。「アースガルズとの和平を結ぶ前に、我々の秩序を取り戻さねばならない。このために、王位継承の投票をするべきだ」

ロキはネドラに手を差し伸べると、彼に発言の場を与えた。形式に従うことで得られる安心もあり、法を語る者が口を開くと全員が僅かに肩の力を抜いていた。

「我々はヨートゥンヘイムの王を選ぶために集まった」ネドラは王が選別される場面を目撃したことはないというのに、堂々と冷静な口調で告げた。彼は戦後、先代のアセガスが殺されたために法を語る者の座を継いだのだ。「ヨートゥンヘイムを代弁する者は誰だ？」

「私はフヴェルゲルミルスタズを代弁する」ヴァリンが少し震える声で言った。

「私はスットゥングスタズを代弁する」バウギが同様に小さな声で、まるでこの小さな、選抜された集団から挑戦を受けるのを恐れるかのように言った。

「わしはスリュムスタズを代弁する」スリュムが言って、その堂々たる態度は新人二人の不安の後では耳障りなほどだ。そして、同じようにフレースヴェルグ、ヒュミル、ヴァフスルーズニル、グンロズと続き、最後にヒルズヴェルの代弁者としてアグムンドが名乗りを上げた。

彼の横でビューレイストが背筋を正し、頭を高く上げた。

「我らの前に立つのは誰だ？」ネドラが儀礼的に尋ねた。「冬の玉座に就く権利を主張するのは誰だ？」

「私は――」

「私はリキキンのロキ、冬の第一王朝の者、創造主アウルゲルミルの長子スルーズゲルミルの子ベルゲルミル、その子のブリミルより生まれしラウフェイによって生を受けた」ロキが滑らかに口を挟んだ。「そして、私が冬の玉座に就く権利を主張する」

沈黙だ。完全かつ絶対的な沈黙が下りて、それから十のあんぐりと開かれた口と十の愕然とした顔があった。

「エルドシブ？」ビューレイストが信じ難い気持ちで言った。「あなたが――あながた玉座に就きたいの？」

「そうだ」ロキは簡潔に答え、待った。ビューレイストは彼の顔をじっと見つめ返し、驚愕がやがて唖然とした思慮深さに変わっていった。

「僕は自分が王になる日が来ると考えたことはなかった」ビューレイストは独り言のように呟く。「何世紀も、僕はロキの隣で一緒にヘルブリンディに仕えるんだと思っていた。そして、オーディンソンが来た後は、彼が玉座に就いてロキが遠くのアースガルズに行ってしまったらヨートゥンヘイムはどうなるのか不安になった。ヘルブリンディよりはあなたに仕える方がずっといい、けど――」

「私に挑戦するか？」ロキは心臓が早鐘を打ったが、頭を僅かに横に向け、無関心な態度を装った。「私よりもお前の方が良い王となると思うのか？」

ビューレイストは長い時間をかけてこのことについて考え、それを待つ間ロキの神経が悲鳴を上げていたが、やがてゆっくりと、だが確実に彼の表情はどこか悲しげな、歪んだ笑みに変わっていった。

「あなたに挑戦なんてしないよ」彼は言った。「僕は初めから王の器じゃなかった」

「何を言う！」アグムンドが声を上げた。「お前はヨートゥンヘイムのオスリング！こやつはイヴィジャだ！お前の権利を主張するんだ！」

「いいや」ビューレイストは視線をロキに据えたまま言った。「彼と対立はしない。僕がヘルブリンディを倒すには弱すぎて、罪悪感のあまり作戦を考えることもできなかったところ、ロキは誇り高く戦い、ヴェトフォーメンを取り戻した。イヴィジャかどうかなんて関係ない。ロキは僕なんかよりずっと良い王になる」

彼は楽に跪くとロキよりずっと頭が低い位置になるよう身を屈め、上体を後ろに倒すことで首を晒し、視線を横に向けることで驚くべき無防備さを見せた。その場に集ったヨートゥナーたちは絶望し、ざわざわと異議を唱える中幾つかの声が際立って聞こえた。

「簡単に諦めるな――」

「ロキに魅了されたか――」

「だが、正当な後継者はお前じゃないか――」

「ロキ王に栄光あれ！」ビューレイストは彼ら全員を無視し、大声を上げると、それは部屋に響き渡った。「私、リキキンのビューレイスト、ラウフェイより生を受けたヒルズヴェルの戦士、ヨートゥンヘイムのオスリングはあなたを我が王と認めます。今よりこの先も、我が忠誠と我が命はあなたのもの。これを誓います」

ビューレイストには苦々しいものも、残念そうな感情も感じられない。ただ心から仕えたいという意志が伝わり、ロキはこの時ほど幸運を感じたことはなかった。彼はシブの忠誠心に賭け、良く報われ、かなり冷徹な態度を貫いたものの、こうして玉座を簒奪したロキに対して従順で満足な態度を取られると、かわいいシブに対する愛情が沸き起こるのだった。

「ありがとう」ロキは今回ばかりは完全に本心からの言葉を述べていた。「お前の忠誠心と支持に感謝している。ヨートゥンヘイムにて、お前は私の右腕となるだろう、ビューレイストよ」

「このような誓いに拘束力はない」ひどく動揺したアグムンドが必死に言った。「どれほど真摯に誓ったとしてもだ。イヴィジャは冬の玉座に就くことはできない！」

「何故だ？」ロキが尋ねる。その笑みは半狂乱、その神経はあまりにか細い。冷静を追い求めていたが、それはなかなか見つからなかった。この日が来るのは何世紀も後、アースガルズの軍勢を背後につけ、ソーを隣に置いた時のことだと思っていたのだ。もっと準備する時間さえあったなら！

「かつて一度もイヴィジャの王などいなかった！」

「それは事実だ」ロキは歯を見せて笑うと言った。「だが、今それができない理由にはならない。教えてくれ、ヨートゥンヘイムの王に課せられた責務とは何だ？」

「軍を率い、民衆を守ることだ」アグムンドが直ちに答えた。

「正義を行い、配下には寛大に賜物を与えることだ」スリュムが言った。老ヤールは腕を組み、足を広げて全身を強張らせていたが、他の者たちに比べるとそこまで驚いた様子はない。彼はロキを長い間見てきたのだから。

「この世の心臓となることだ」グンロズがそっと告げる。その顔は無表情だったが、瞳を爛々と輝かせている。

「私にこれらの責務を果たせないと思うか？」ロキが修辞的に尋ねた。「王には力よりも策の方が重要だが、どちらにしろ私は戦闘での力量を示した。今日この日にお前たち全員と我らの民を武勇と魔術で守り抜いたばかりだ。この世界の法律と慣習を学び修めてきた。そして、コヌンスガルズとウートガルズ双方で知恵ある者として認められた。今日まで人々に与えることのできた賜物は少なかったが、私自身の歌や助言を惜しみなく捧げてきたつもりだ。そして三つめの責務については――」ロキは幸福に輝いた笑みを浮かべる。「私は長い間我ら一族を憎んでいたことで知られる雷神ソーの愛を勝ち取った。私は我が身をヴェトフォーメンと引き換えに売り渡し、アースガルズへ移り住むことを受け入れた。だが、さらに丸一年待たねばらなくなるよりは、機を見てヴェトフォーメンと我々をヨートゥンヘイムへ連れ戻した。他の誰よりもヨートゥンヘイムへの愛を示すことができたのではないか？」

スリュム、アグムンド、そしてグンロズは彼を慎重に眺めたが、反応はしなかった。ロキはなんとか身動ぎせず、今にも口を突いて出そうな千もの弁解の言葉を呑み込んで静かにしていた。攻撃よりは防御に専念したほうがいい。あたかも、本当に王位に対する彼の正統性が自明であるかのように。ソーの軽やかな傲慢を思い出した。異境の地においても自らの正当性、その権力を疑いもしなかったあの態度を思い出し、ロキも同じく気楽な自信を保とうとした。彼はソーのことを思い――

「オーディンソンはどうなる？」突如にヒュミルが言った。「あなたが王になるっていうなら、どうやってアースガルズと交渉しろと？彼らは王子の伴侶を欲しがっていた。彼らと共に暮らす王族を。ヨートゥンヘイムの王と一緒になることじゃない。結婚はどうするつもりなんだ？」

ロキはこのことについて話したくなかった。そのことを考えもしたくなかった。彼のベラと同様の王となることが恐ろしかった。スヴァスの喪失によって一生の傷を得た王と――

「そのままにしておく」彼は答える。「この縁談は我々にとってまだ充分な僥倖だ。オーディンソンを通して、私はいずれアースガルズの権力をも手に入れ、やがて我が子らへと継がせることができる。ソーは我が夫であり、私が彼の伴侶として相応しかったように、彼もまた私にとって良い伴侶であるだろう」

ヴィスモトの面々は互いに居心地悪そうな眼差しを交わしていたが、中でも口を開く勇気があったのはフレースヴェルグだけだった。「確かに、我らの法律上、あなたは彼のもの。だが、アシールにとって――」

「彼は私のだ」ロキは僅かばかりの不安を漏らすことなく、厚かましいほどに言った。「いずれ彼がここに来た時には、彼自身がそう宣言する。ここにおいて、私たちは結ばれているのだ。一つのキン、ひとつの血筋として」

「彼があなたの下へ来ると確信しているので？」フレースヴェルグが尋ね、ロキは相手の疑念に満ちた声音が如何に彼の心に響くか見せようとしなかった。

「確信している」彼は答え、どうかその通りであるようにと願った。「これはヨートゥンヘイムにとって素晴らしい好機。ソー・オーディンソンがヨートゥンヘイム王の伴侶となれば、他領域にとっても我々の名誉挽回の大いなる助けとなる。王家の子をオーディンの家へ嫁がせるよりも遥かに。そしていずれ、私はヨートゥンヘイムでは王として、アースガルズでは女王として、両国を統治する。そうなれば、我々の民にどれだけの恵みを与えられると思う！」

「ミッズガルズを占領するよりもずっと大きな勝利になるに違いない」ビューレイストが述べると、ロキは言葉を続ける前に、彼に愛しげな笑みを見せた。

「ヘルブリンディはよく我々の敗北の不名誉を払拭すると話していた」ロキは告げ、その言葉に無意識に頷こうとするのを止めるヤールがいないか注意深く見定めた。「彼はオーディンの死とオーディンソンが我々の前に膝をつくことを望んでいたが、彼はこの目標を戦と殺生を用い、我らの民の命を犠牲に達成していたことだろう。私は同じ栄光ある未来をお前たちに提示する。ただし、もっと公平な代償をもって」

「あなたは全父がまだ生きていると言った」フレースヴェルグが指摘した。まったく、彼らの鈍感さを前に、ロキは全員引っ叩いてやりたくなった。何もかも詳しく説明されないとだめなのか。

「そうだ、だがいつかは彼も死ぬ時が来る」彼は忍耐力の最後の一筋にしがみつきながら答えた。「私たちはただ待てば良いのだ――そしてそれを待つ間、我々はすでに膝をつくのを厭わないオーディンソン、我らの土地に命を吹き込むヴェトフォーメン、そして我らの追放が終わったことで他国と新たな規約や条約を優位に交渉するだけの高い地位を得ているのだとを覚えておいてほしい」

「全部ロキのおかげだ」ビューレイストが非常にタイミングよく加えたので、ロキは彼がこれを続ければ好きなものを何でも与えようと思った。場の雰囲気が変わり始めているのが分かる。完全拒否を囁いていた者たちが慎重に吟味し始めているのが目に見えた。何千年も続いた伝統を覆すのは難しいことだったが、今まさにそれをしている。そして、雪崩のように、それはあと少しの動きがあれば、基盤にもう幾つかの小さなひびを入れることができれば、体系そのものが音を立てて崩れるだろう。

では、最後の一撃を。

「これが新しく奇妙な考えだということは分かる」彼は言った。「イヴィジャはかつて一度も我らの民を戦に率いたことも、紛争を仲裁したことも、他国との取引で我らの民を代表したこともない。宝玉は素晴らしい宝ではあるが、結局のところ、剣ほど使い道があるものではないのだから。フリームスルスを差し置いてイヴィジャを選ぶのは愚かに感じられる、分かっている。だがここに我らが如何に祝福されているかが現れている。お前たちはこの選択をする必要がないからだ。

「ビューレイストがすでにその忠義を私に誓った。お前たちは皆私のシブを知っているし、私たちは皆彼が高貴で勇敢、そしてヒルズヴェルの偉大な戦士であると同意できるだろう。このため、私は彼がこれまで通りヨートゥンヘイムへの忠義を果たし続けることができるよう、私のスティヴァルズに任命するつもりだ」

「スティヴァルズ？」

「私の執政だ。すべてにおいて、私の副官となる者だ」ロキが解説する。それは古い役職、ラウフェイのグランドベラ、ベルゲルミルの時代のもので、かつてヤールたちが今よりも余程喧嘩好きで王が彼らを宥めるためにしょっちゅうコヌンスガルズを離れていたために存在したものだった。「私はヨートゥンヘイムの権利と機会を復興するため、そしてオーディンの家との新たな絆を最大限に活かせるように、多くの時間をアースガルズ――そして他の国々で過ごすつもりだ。私の不在中、もちろんお前たちの知恵と導きによってビューレイストが私の責務を果たし、最悪の事態が起きた場合はヨートゥンヘイムの軍勢を率いる将軍となる。私たちは二人ともラウフェイバーンであり、これまでずっと玉座を支えるための訓練を受けてきた。こうすれば、私たち二人はお互いに特有の才能を人々の、そしてこの世界のために役立てることができる」

一旦言葉を切ると部屋を見回し、彼らの反応を測った。少しやりすぎただろうか？

いいや。彼の言葉をそれぞれ好きに解釈するフリームスルサーの頭の歯車が急速回転しているのが見えるかのようだ。ロキが不在の間は、事実上ビューレイストが摂政となる。王を名目上のものにするのは簡単だ、と彼らが考えているのが分かる。異境人へ好印象を与えるためにイヴィジャにその称号を与え、権力そのものはこれまで同様にヒルズヴェルとフリームスルサーの議会と共に残せばよいのだと。

きっと、伝統的な物の考え方をする者たちはすでにロキのいない間、ビューレイストを操るのは容易いことだと考えており、さらに言えば、その内ロキ、あるいはビューレイスト、それとも二人ともを消し去る様々な機会が訪れ、彼ら自身が継承を主張することができるかもしれないと考えを巡らせているのではないだろうか。今のところ、あからさまに挑むにはロキはあまりに利用価値がある。彼はヨートゥンヘイム復興の鍵であり、ビューレイストとオーディンソン二人の忠義によって守られている。だが、数世紀もすれば物事は変わるかもしれない。

ロキがまさにこのような反逆に対して準備を進めていないと思っているのなら、彼らは実に愚かであるが、そもそもフリームスルサーだけでなく、ヴィスモトの高位のフリームスルスにも大した知性があると考えたことはなかった。今日彼らが王の称号と名誉をロキに与えさえすれば、明日からはまた別のゲームが始まるだけだ。

ぶつぶつと声が室内を渦巻き、その音程は上がっては下がったが、それ以上の反論は誰も口にせず、ゆっくりと、確実に、議会に沈黙が下りた。

「投票をいたすか？」ネドラがいざ沈黙が数分続いた後に言った。

ロキの謀略をネドラがどう思っているのか、確かなことは言えない。法を語る者は慣習に倣って、一切の口出しをしていない。彼が判断を下すのは法と伝統に関するところのみで、これまで求められても個人的な意見を述べたことはなかった。根性のない奴だと、ロキは密かに考えてきたのだが、今日も内面的な強さを見つける様子はなかったので、それで充分だった。

「シブであるビューレイスト・オスリングに挑まれることなく、銀の舌ロキが王位継承を宣言した」ネドラはゆっくりと形式的に告げる。「この場でその宣言を否定する者はいるか？」

ロキは胃が緊張にキリキリと引き攣っているにもかかわらず、外見上は落ち着いて見えるよう、苦労していた。

「この場でその宣言を支持する者は？」

「銀の舌ロキの宣言を支持する」ビューレイストが飛びつくように言った。ビューレイストの支持は鍵となるが、継承の法によれば、少なくともヴィスモトのうち三人が支持を示さなければ採決を行うことすらできず、他の誰かが声を上げるのを待ちながら、ロキは更に緊張に呑まれそうになった。

「わしもだ」短い沈黙の後、スリュムが言った。未だ嬉しそうには見えなかったが、その声に躊躇いはなかった。老ヤールは平和と繁栄を求めており、多くを見過ごしてでもそれを達成する気でいるのだ。ロキはそれを最大限に利用することを厭わなかった。

だが、他に誰が彼のために声を上げるだろう？グンロズはウートガルズの代表として声を上げることはしない。特に新エルリがこれをどう思うのか見当もつかないとあっては。そして他のヤールたちはまだ受諾と躊躇の間で揺れているのだ。この投票が上手く行かなければ、彼らはこのまま考慮を続け、ロキはまた試みることもできるがこれが長引けば長引くほど、彼を玉座に就けないための代替案を誰かが提案してしまうだろう。さらに言えば、ソーの不確かな愛情を表面化させることにもなる――それも本当のところ、ロキは彼が来るのか、ロキの裏切りに背を向けるのか分からないでいるのだから。

その考えはグサリと刺さるようで、痛みも認めたくないほど鋭く、ロキはそれを押し退けた。今はその時ではない。

沈黙が続き、雷雲のように緊張が募った。こうあるべきではなかったが、もうここまで来たのだから今更引くことはできない。これが失敗すれば、ヴェトフォーメンを神殿から奪ってやる――その力を使えば彼らは強制的にロキを尊敬し、従うことに――

「私も支持しよう」ヒュミルが言って、新たに驚いた視線が彼に集中した。「あなたのベラはあなたがオーディンソンを御すると信じていたうえ、彼が如何にあなたを愛しているかこの目で見た。銀の舌、今日、あなたは煌びやかな言葉を並べ立てた。その全てを信じているか、自分でも分からない。だが、その半分でも真実ならば、あなたは我々の持つ最大の希望であり、私はこれに賭けたいと思う」

この皮肉な世辞に、ロキは苦い憤懣を呑み込み、優しげで感謝に満ちた首肯を返すだけに留めた。忌々しい奴らめ！

「では、票決に付するとしよう」ネドラが彼の思考を遮って告げた。「ヨートゥンヘイムのヴィスモトよ、銀の舌ロキをそなたらの王として戴くか？」

部屋全体に対して問いかけてから、まずはビューレイストに向き直った。

「賛成だ」ビューレイストが即座に答え、ネドラは次の者、アグムンドを向いた。

「賛成だ」アグムンドは失望を隠そうともせずに言った。これはいずれ、実際のところロキがビューレイストから玉座を簒奪したことになるのだから、怨恨に繋がるかもしれない。アグムンドは忠誠心に富み、高貴でまっすぐとした人物であるが、愛はそれら全てを影に追いやることができる。今では、ロキもこれを理解していた。

「賛成だ」ヴァリンは決断が下されたことに安堵したように言った。この鼠はどちらにしても賛否を明らかにしていなかったため、本当にロキの支持者として数えても良いのかはっきりとしなかった。だが、たいして重要ではない。彼についてロキが知ることを踏まえれば、彼がフヴェルゲルミルスタズの次期ヤールになる可能性は微々たるものであるため、ロキは新たにフヴェルゲルミル・ヤールに選ばれる人物とその忠誠心が実際にどこに向けられているのかを心配するべきだった。

「賛成だ」ブラギはもう少しゆっくりと答えた。ブラギはヤールになりたくてして仕方ないため、他の者たちと異なる意見を述べることはない。そうすることで宮殿における地位を否定され、故郷での支持を得る可能性を潰したくはないのだ。裏切り者のシブから距離を取る必要があることを含め、短期間においてそれは利用価値があったが、長期的に見ればロキにとってヴァリンと同様に頼れる存在とは言い難かった。

実際のところ、ブラギとヴァリンはヤールでもないのだから、本来はこの談議に参加しているべきではないのだが、投票の前にこれを指摘するような常識がある者はいなかった。二人ともそれぞれのスタズの代弁者として名乗りを上げ、誰もそれを否定しなかった。法律上、あやふやな点ではあったが、前例があるため一応合法だと言える。ネドラはこれを知っているはずだったし、指摘するべきだった――が、彼はしていなかったし、今もせずにそのまま続けていた。ふむ。もしや、ロキが思っていたほどの根性なしではないのかもしれない。

「賛成だ」スリュムが目を眇めて言った、ロキは後で彼に問い質されることを察していた――だがここではない。他の者たちの前ではない。王としてスリュムの上に立ち権力を翳すのは難しいだろう。これまでロキはずっと彼と真っ直ぐ向き合うことなく、彼を手玉に取ってきたのだから。だが、スリュムは彼が玉座に就く手助けをしているのだから、彼のことは味方として数えなければならず、そもそも強制的に服従させることでスリュムを遠ざけても良いほど味方が多くなかった。

賛成が五人、残るは四人。王位の票決は課税や犯罪に対する票決とは違う。これらはそれぞれが意見を述べ、投票結果がどうあれ王が決断を下す――もっとも、多数決とは反対の決断を下す王はとても勇敢かとても愚かということになるが。しかし、王位継承にもなると、全会一致が必要だ。なぜなら一度王が決まれば、それを覆すことはできないからだ。かつてヨートゥンヘイムの王で退位に追い込まれた者は一人もいない――まあ。それももはや確実とは言えなくなったが。

「賛成だ」フレースヴェルグがウニでも噛みしめているような顔をして言った。快く思っていないのは明らかで、ロキは彼をとても用心深く見ておく必要がありそうだ。コヌンスガルズから北の島までは遠く、シーコヌンガーならば容易く海岸沿いに噂を流し、それ以上に悪いこともできてしまう。

「賛成だ」ヒュミルが唇をきつく結んで言った。晴天の場合のみ支持する当てにならない人物になりそうだ。だが、先程は彼のために声を上げてもいたので、ロキは怒りを忘れ、彼と懇意にし、近くに引き込み、彼を真の味方につけるべきだろう。ああ、なんと楽しみな。

ヴァフスルーズニルは躊躇い、ロキからビューレイストに視線を移し、他の者たちが身動ぎして彼を睨みつけるまで間を引き延ばした。恐れか反抗か。ロキには分からなかったが、気に入らない。彼は顎を突き上げ、意思を相手に突きつけるように相手に冷厳たる視線を据えた。『お前には私が必要だ』と、彼は内心で激しく呟いた。『お前の子は私だけがもたらすことのできる助けが必要だ』しばらくして、ヴァフスルーズニルは目を瞬かせ、ゴクリと喉を鳴らした。「賛成する」彼は言って、ネドラは次に移った。

ネドラはグンロズに向き直り、相手はその眼差しに片方の眉を僅かに撥ね上げることで応えた。二人のイヴィジャの間にロキにも読めない何らかの意思の疎通が行われ、彼の緊張はさらに募った。フリームスルサーが承諾したのに、彼と同じイヴィジャが彼を阻むのでは、何を議論すれば良いのか。

アングルボザは彼に票を入れるだろか？唐突に、ロキは思った。今となっては彼に対する愛憎が同程度になったボザは。次期エルリ、ウートガルズの主人として様々な意味で危険な存在であるボザは。ロキが殺した者の子であるボザは…？

「私、は『賛成』と言おう」グンロズは慎重に一言一言を区切りながら言って、意味を明白にした。ウートガルズを、アングルボザとヨートゥンヘイム中に壊れた首飾りのように散らばった他のイヴィジャを本当の意味で代弁することはできないと彼は承知しているのだ。彼らの種にとって、ロキの即位が何を意味しているのか、彼らは皆それぞれの思いを抱くことだろう。

ネドラは一拍置き、ロキは彼をじっと見据えた。今更止まるな、と彼は無言のうちに訴える。このヴィスモトの疑わしい合法性を指摘するな、私の敵にはなるな、さもなくばお前は良い終わりを迎えはしない。法を語る者は無表情にじっと彼を見つめ返し、その瞳は長い事埋もれていた何かで燻っていた。どうやら、彼のことも監視する必要があるようだ。

「ヴィスモトは語った」ネドラが言った。「私はその声を紡ごう。銀の舌ロキ、ヨートゥンヘイムのイヴィジャよ。我々はあなたを王に戴こう。ロキ王万歳」

「ロキ王万歳！」それは掠れ、どこか嗄れておりか細い声で始まったが、徐々に大きくなり、二度目にはもっと強くなっていた。「ロキ王万歳！ロキ王万歳！」

勝ったのだ。

＊＊＊

日中の動乱の後ということもあり、彼は少しぼうっとしており、勝利の歓喜は甘いが辛うじて手の届かないところを漂っている。何もかもが夢の中のようなぼんやりと霞んだ非現実性があり、ロキは玉座へ向かいながら笑い出さないよう気をつけねばならず、彼にとっては大きすぎる椅子に上がるために僅かな氷の足掛かりを作った。彼はその効果よりも玉座そのものを彼が座るに適した形に変える時間稼ぎのため、厳かにゆっくりと進んでいたが、これもまた周りから離隔されているような雰囲気を作り出していた。これは本当に起きていることなのか？

動揺に当惑した面持ちを浮かべた顔が幾つか彼を見返していたが、ヴィスモトの決断が下された今、ほとんどは不退転の決意を秘めた表情をしていた。彼らはこれをやり遂げるつもりだ。

ロキは微動だにせず静かに座り、ヤールが一人ひとり彼の前で服従の意を示しすために頭を後ろに投げ出し、喉元を晒す。その誰もがロキの二倍ほどの体躯を持ち、その気になれば彼など骨まで押し潰せるだろう。彼らの誓いをロキはベラの態度に殊更似せて超然とした寛大さで受け入れ、一人ひとりが立ち上がって玉座に近づく間、身動ぎひとつしなかった。

スタズの主人たちは一人ずつ、ロキの大きく開かれた脚の間に膝をつき、手を伸ばして彼の胸に触れ、その指先からは短く鋭い氷のダガーが生まれた。刃が皮膚に突き刺さり、胸骨の左右にそれぞれ三つずつ菱形の形を刳り貫き、開いて痛みを伴う傷口の襟を形作る間、ロキは少しも物音を立てなかった。たった一つの素早い一撃で彼らはロキを殺すことができる。そして、それこそが肝心だった。だが、誰もそんなことをする者はいない。ロキはどのベラも己のバーンのためにそうするように、スタズのために血を流しているのだ。今この場で彼を害せば、キン殺しになってしまう。

六人のフリームスルサーの領主、そして六つの鮮明な血に濡れた点。アグムンドがぎごちなく跪き、ロキの右肩に他の物より大きな傷を刻み込んだ。ヒルズヴェルは王の右手なのだから。彼らは王のために戦で血を流すのだから、彼はここで彼らのために血を流さねばならなかった。次はグンロズで、彼は同じ傷をロキの左肩に刻んだ。ウートガルズは独立しており、エルリはヤールではない。これまでも常に、イヴィジューは王の左手となり、独立して秘密裏に動いてきた。イヴィジャの王であってもこれを変えることはできない。しかし、玉座に歩み寄りながら、グンロズは明滅してロキと同じ身長になるまで縮んだので、彼だけがロキの皮膚を刻むのに限界まで背を伸ばさねばならず、ロキの頭よりずっと下に彼の頭が位置する、あるべき状態にあった。

激痛だった。ロキはそうせざるをえないので歯を食いしばり、よく耐えたが、自らの血の異臭が空気中に濃く漂い、鮮明な痛みを訴える傷の一つひとつが疲弊した彼の肉体にとって過度な負荷となった。だが、ヨートゥンヘイムはこのようにして王を生み、八つの印が刻まれると、ロキは身を引きずって立ち上がった。最後の印は宮殿の影に住まうヴェーキンを代表してビューレイストが刻まねばならず、ロキの血潮が頭に滴りはじめるとその手は僅かに震えたが、彼の刃はしっかりと安定し、他の物より大きい、中心部の印がロキの胸の中央に形作られた。

ビューレイストは頭を下げたまま退き、ロキは胸と腕に血を滴らせながらも平静な呼吸を繰り返し、しっかりと立った。ヨートゥンヘイムには王冠はなければ、ロッドや指輪、セプターもない。王となるには九つの傷が必要で、ロキは生涯それらを誇らしげに担うのだ。

最後に近づくのはネドラだ。彼が与える傷はない。法を語る者とは民衆ではなく王の意思で任命されては解雇されるもので、たとえどれほど知恵深いイヴィジャであっても、王は知識や助言のために血を流すことはしない。代わりに、ネドラは指をルーン印に折り曲げた手を傷口の上に翳していき、古く得体のしれないバインドルーンをロキの血と肉に描いていった。もっとも厳しい凍寒の焼けつくような感覚に、ロキは息を呑んでしまわないよう硬く歯を噛みしていた。

「ロキ王万歳」ネドラは作業をしながら言って、ロキと同等の背丈に――否、あるいは三、四インチほど低くなってロキが彼の上に聳えるかのように立っていた。「私、法を語る者ネドラ、ヨートゥンヘイムのイヴィジャ、グリズの子はあなたを我が王と認めます。今よりこの先も、我が忠誠と我が命はあなたのもの。これを誓います」

ヤールとしての誓約に忠義が織り込まれているフリームスルサーの氏族らと異なり、イヴィジャはそれぞれ個人的にロキへの忠誠を誓わなければならないのだ。誰しもイヴィジューが気ままで予測不可能な者たちだと理解しており、エルリであっても彼ら全員を代弁することはできない。ロキはベラの胸にもあった骨のように硬い、鈍く深い緑色の襟首と肩当となった瘢痕を見下ろしてから、笑みを浮かべてネドラの忠義を受け入れた。

「ロキ王万歳！」ネドラがヴィスモトから再び掠れた歓声を引き出し、終わった。後ほど、民衆が集結し、ロキ自身が誓約の言葉を、この王国とその民を守り、裁き、愛するという宣言を聞くために正式な戴冠式が行われる。だが、本当に重要なのは法と忠により、たった今行われた儀式である。与えられた忠義と傷により、ヨートゥンヘイムの国家がロキを認めたということなのだから。この後にロキに敵対する者は誓いを破る者、そしてキン殺しとされ、反逆者の中でも最悪の存在となる。こうしてこの先ずっと、ロキは王となった。終わったのだ。

だが、この日、彼がこなさねばならない仕事はまだあった。

戴冠式は待たねばならない。こういうものを準備するには時間がかかるものだし、これまでの王たちは皆実際に玉座に就いた時と正式に新王として公表されるまでの間に最低一ヶ月は設けていた。しかし今はロキの即位とそれに至るまでの悲劇について公表せねばならなかった。それに、閲兵場にいる虜囚のこともある。ヒルズヴェルとスタズの中に隠れる反逆者たちの洗い出しと、そしてロキにとってもっとも重く伸し掛かる、ラウフェイ王の葬儀の件も残されていた。

最初の三つはヴィスモトの約一時間に及ぶ議論で決定され、その間、ロキは彼らの忍耐が尽きる一歩手前まで好きに口論させていた。疲労と過度のストレスが全員に大打撃を与えており、疲れ切って悲嘆に暮れるフリームスルサーが互いの発言の一つひとつに噛みつき、吐き捨てるように返事をする様子に、暴力への発展は不可避に思えた。

まだ血の臭いをさせる新たな傷口はそのままに、ロキが彼らの間にするりと入り込み、聞こえの良い甘い言葉と意図を込めた礼儀を持って彼らの憤懣を退けるのはあまりに容易いことだった。玉座を得るために彼らの意思を折ったのだ。今は称賛と労わりの言葉を惜しみなく彼らに注ぎ、敬意と思いやりを持って彼らを慰めた。その日の出来事ですでに疲れ切っていなければ、一人や二人、彼が何をしているのか気づいていたかもしれなかったが、全員ぐったりしていたので、イヴィジャの甘美を疑うことなく舐めとり、ロキは大した労力も消費せず、彼らを掌の上で躍らせてはネドラに前例や、まだ裏切りとキン殺しが蔓延っていた時代の法律を語らせて、ロキの決断に賛同するよう仕向けた。

最終的に、明日の夜明けに公衆演説とウミツバメの伝書鳥によって一気に報せを世界中に広めることになったが、虜囚の一斉投獄は直ちに行い、ヘルブリンディの敗北が漏れる前にヒルズヴェルの忠義も試すこととなった。

アグムンドはその役目を担うにまだ十分体力があると言ったが、ロキはビューレイストに彼を手伝うよう命じた。ヒルズヴェルの者たちがヘルブリンディに対してどう思っていたにしろ、中には事実を知った時にビューレイストを玉座に就けるよう動く者が出てくることを、ロキは承知していた。ヒルズヴェルには彼らの考えがあり、ロキに言わせれば、のろのろとしながらも野蛮なものだった。ビューレイストの忠誠心が揺るぎないことを、直ちに彼らに見せつけなければならない。そして、忠誠心が揺らぐのならば、それは今、ロキが肩の力を抜く前であったほうが良い。

遠くの陰謀家たちに関しては待たねばならない。新王の報せを驚愕と絶望のうちに受け取ればいい。それによって愚かな行為に及べば、ロキが彼らを失脚させるに必要な攻撃手段を与えてくれるだろう。ヨートゥンヘイム全土の忠誠を掴むには、ヴィスモトの支配よりもずっと長い時間がかかることだろう。だが、こうしてロキが統治者の傷を得た今、急ぐ必要はそこまでない。

最後の事項となると？「我がベラを海へ還す準備を進めなければならない」ロキは兄弟の同情を見せつけるようにビューレイストの手をギュッと握りながら言った。「このためにコヌンスガルズへ来たいと思う者たちにその時間を与えるため、一週間後に葬儀を行うと公表せよ。盛大な葬儀としよう。私たちにできる限り、壮大なものに。私たちのベラは誇りを持って先祖の下へ旅立つだろう」

「そして、ヘルブリンディも」ネドラが抑揚のない声で加えた。「リキキンの一員はかつて一人も最後の抱擁を否定された者はいません」

「私たちのベラを殺した」ビューレイストが唸ると同時に誰かが言った。「彼は間違っていたし、その罪は許されるものではない。だが、彼はヨートゥンヘイムにとって最善だと思ってあの行動に及んだのです」

唐突に訪れた沈黙に、ロキは深呼吸をして、たった今誰が口を出したのかにあまり気を取られないように努めた。「ヘルブリンディは正しく適切に、海に還す」彼は平たく言った。「だが、葬儀は行わない。ラウフェイ王を弑したことで、彼はその権利を失った」

この折衷案には誰も納得していなかったようだが、突然のように、ロキはどうでもよくなった。彼もまた疲れ果て、摩耗していた。「明日から、ヨートゥンヘイムは喪に服す」彼は静けさの中で告げた。「だが、私たちは死以外のものも持ち帰った。あまりに長い間、私たちは飢饉と不和に苦しんできた。私はこれからヴェトフォーメンと交信し、ヨートゥンヘイムをあるべき姿へ復興する。その間、お前たちは休んでおいた方がいいだろう。明日、我々は共に、民を不確かな新しい未来へと導かなければならないのだから」

ここに至って、ようやく望んだ反応が得られた。あからさまな感謝と笑顔。躊躇っていた者たちからもだ。「感謝します、我が王」ネドラが言って、その心情は他の者たちにも繰り返され、ロキに対する敬意が爽快な波のように打ち寄せてきた。

爽快ではあったが、精力を与えるようなものではなかった。ロキは眠りを渇望した。あまりに長い間否定されてきた全てを手に入れた充足感に彩られた夢の中へと沈んでいきたかった。だが、そうはいかないので、王者に相応しい仕草と共に踵を返すと、神殿へと向かった。

＊＊＊

ロキは独りでヴェトフォーメンの前に立ち、彼の存在を感じているのか、小箱の中で渦が前方に集まり、水晶の壁に押しつけられる様子を見つめていた。あるいは、本当に彼を感じているのかもしれない。彼がヴェトフォーメンについて持ち合わせている知識は全て民間伝承や魔術書にあった曖昧な記述から来ている。冬の王のみがそれを行使してきたのであり、その誰もセイズルについて知る者はいなかった。

今までは。

「私はリキキンのロキ、冬の第一王朝の者、創造主アウルゲルミルの長子スルーズゲルミルの子ベルゲルミル、その子のブリミルより生まれしラウフェイによって生を受けた」彼が紡いだ言葉は空虚な場所に吹き荒ぶ貪欲な風によって攫われていった。「私はロキ、全スタズの主人、冬の心臓の継承者、そしてこの世界の守り人だ」

片手を小箱のすぐ上に翳せば、それから放射される純粋な冷気に手の平が痺れた。「私はロキ王、そして私はヨートゥンヘイムだ」

小箱の上に手を載せ、恐ろしい一拍の間何も起こらなかった。まったく何も。そして恐怖が彼を掴んだ。ヴェトフォーメンが彼を否定すれば、彼は王ではない。彼は王ではなく、この全てに意味がなかったことに――

冬が彼に手を差し伸べて、全てが止まった。血管の中で血が凍りつき、心臓が震えて止まる。息ができない。そもそも吸うべき空気がない。何もない、まったく何も。純粋な静寂と静止と、一人で落下する恐ろしい感覚、無へと落ちる眩暈を伴う感覚、悲鳴を上げることすらできずに――

それから命が彼の中で爆発的に発生し、星のように燃える冷気が、息と血がダムが決壊するように彼の中から放出され、ヴェトフォーメンが彼を通じて悲鳴を上げた。命。命、そして彼は帰ってきた。彼らは帰ってきた。力が彼から小箱へ、小箱から彼へと流れ込み、冬の心臓の大いなる低い脈動が増幅して広がった。それを抑えるなどロキには到底できず、抑えようともしなかった。ただその大いなる力が快感となって彼の中を駆け抜け、彼を引き裂いて、放出され、台座へと注ぎ込まれ、そこから神殿の柱を駆け上って空へと、青と緑と銀の光線となり、魔光と燃え盛る光となって昇っていった。

長い夜は明け、ヨートゥンヘイムには実に千年振りに真の夏が訪れた。

長い睡眠が遮られた氷が低く唸り、身動ぎし始めると岸辺に向かって這いより始め、立派な氷河は疲れた老兵が伸びをする時の関節ようにパキパキと音を立てては海を求めて動き出した。巨大な氷河は前進し、新たに解放された水流に押されて潰れた岩に押し寄せる。サファイアのように青い雪解け水が氷床の表面に湖を作り、ひび割れた渓谷の中へ流れ込み、砕けて割れる氷壁を転がり落ちて海を膨らませる一方で、新たに輝きだした空には鳴き叫ぶ鳥の群れから成る暗雲が立ち込め、海食崖から新たに豊穣を湛える波間へと飛び込み、カーカーと鳴く小柄なミツユビカモメの大群が鯨の噴気孔から噴出される弓なりの水流に掻き乱されては、新たに誕生した流氷の間を舞うアザラシに向かって苛立たしげに呼びかけるのだった。

全土に渡り、動物たちが頭をもたげ、鼻を引くつかせては風の吹く方へと向きを変え、空気中に感じた豊穣を探し出そうと歩き始めた。豊富になったズリファブローミも栄養素が増し、北の平原で屯する巨大なヒョールスから雪のトンネルを駆け抜けるレミングまで、それを主食とする動物たちは必死にがっつき始めた。肉食獣は遊び心を発揮するようになり、互いにじゃれ合っては甘噛みし、数十年振りに腹いっぱいになるまで食べて気楽に寝転がっていた。凍りついた風景の全てで野生のものたちが叫び、吠え、咆哮を上げては鳴き、それらが一つの声となって、復活した大地のひとつの栄光の歌となって響き渡った。

ヨートゥンヘイムは永い眠りから覚め、氷とその人々が喜びに涙した。

神殿に一人佇むロキもまた彼らと共に泣き、塩辛い涙は舌に触れると甘く痺れた。千年近く辛うじて刻まれてきた大地の心臓の音、その重々しく揺るやかな鼓動が徐々に早鐘を打つように速度を上げ、生命の血が流れ始めてその鈍い倦怠を振り落して息を呑み始めるのを感じる。大地が彼に歌い、歌が轟音となって彼の中を駆け抜け、その大いなる喜びのクレシェンドに、バラバラになった心の中で、まだロキだと言える部分が疑問を呈した。心臓を刳り貫かれたベラは一体どうやって、これを失くしてどうやって生きていけたのだろう、と。

あるいは、かつて一度もイヴィジャが王とならなかったのはこれが理由なのかもしれない。フリームスルスにとってはこの力はもっと鈍く、もっと弱められた、もっと容易く耐えることのできるものなのかもしれない。ロキには分からなかったし、そんなことを訊ける相手も現れない。しかし、ああ、純粋で貫かれるようなスリル感はかつて経験したことのない快感で、ナイフのように鋭いそれは個人としての彼を剥ぎ取り、ヨートゥンヘイムの魂を潤わすために血を流し、彼の力が新たな力を生み、彼のセイズルが小箱の中から世界そのものに注がれると氷の結晶のようにフラクタルがフラクタルを呼んで花開いた。

彼は泣いており、カラカラになった喉と激しく上下する胸とで呼吸にすら苦労していたが、ろくに認識しておらず、彼の血に水銀のような快楽が燃え、あまりに長かったヴェトフォーメンの不在によって硬く凝り固まった毛細血管のようにこの世界に広がるクリスタルの小管を彼の意識が駆け抜けるのに比べれば、彼の肉体などつまらぬものだった。歯を食いしばってそれらの間を掻き分け、死にかけの大地を冬の精が活性化できるよう、そのための空間を刻みだした。

どれほどの時間そうやって額をその滑らかな表面に押しつけ、取っ手にきつく指を絡め、光り輝くヴェトフォーメンに全身で覆い被さるよう身を屈めていたか分からなかったが、我に返ると、あまりの激痛にロキは動くこともままならなかった。高熱でもあるかのように全身をガクガクと震わせ、とんでもない空腹感に襲われた。喉はからからに乾き、唇を舐めると血の味がして、それを呑み込むために思わずしばらくの間唇を弄ってしまった。固くなった指を伸ばすだけでもの凄い時間がかかり、立ち上がるだけの力を振り起すまでさらに時間がかかった。

民衆への慈愛のためにこうしたと言うつもりはない。しかし、それでも彼らの残響を感じられる。ヨートゥンヘイムに復活した多種多彩な生命の一部に彼らの心がうっすらと沁み込んでおり、心を留めるにはあまりに深い喜びで満たされるのだ。それが一気に遠ざかりはじめると、その感覚に居心地の悪さを覚えたロキはされるがままに任せ、彼自身の心がゆっくりと普段の自分の境界線の中に納まるのをじっくりと感じ取っていた。

「私はロキ王」声に出して言えば、小箱の濃紺な蠢きがその言葉に踊るのを見つめた。「誰もこれを私から取り上げることはできない」

新たな傷は鈍く脈打ち、体中が痛みに悲鳴を上げていたが、彼を本当に傷つけているのはそれらではなかった。

ロキはもう一度ヴェトフォーメンに手を載せる。

「アースガルズの番人よ」彼は言った。「今日、道がお前に開かれることはない。だが、番を続けてくれ。近いうちに、再び門を開こう」

返事はなかった。返事があるとも思っていなかった。『ソーに伝えて』と加えようかと思った。『ソーに伝えて…』

ロキは手を戻し、番人に対する障壁が息を吹き返す。まずは飲んで食べなければ。ベラの葬儀を手配するにあたって全ての伝統に則ることで彼の支持を強めなければ、囚人らをどうにかしなければ、全土に彼の即位を知らしめなければ…

外で、空にはヨートゥンヘイムの日中を照らす、舞い踊っては裂く炎の明るい光が煌めいていた。これまで目の当たりにしたことはなかったが、それが『ロプト・ロギ』と呼ばれていることは知っていた。天空の炎、と。ヨートゥンヘイムは今もこれから先も、ずっと闇と冷気の世界であることに変わりはない。それこそがこの領域の性質であり、ロキもそれを変えるつもりはない。だが、生涯彼の知る世界は果てなき死への行進と無への崩壊、深淵への沈没に支配されてきたもので、パリッとした完璧な冬至の世界ではなかった。これこそがヨートゥンヘイムのあるべき姿。他の世界に比べれば冷たく暗いが、この世界なりに豊かな生命に満ちた明るさがあるべきだった。

彼は王。

彼のベラは死に、ソーはここにいない。

彼はこれまで、ここまで孤独に感じたことはなかった。ロキは一度だけ嗚咽を漏らしたが、その目は乾いたまま、涙はとうに枯れていた。

＊＊＊

翌日は霞むほど次々と現れる人混みと要求と必死の決断の間に散りばめられた、ロキがこれまで経験したこともない長い沈黙の連続だった。昨夜はよく眠れず、王位を得たことで訪れるはずの幸福感を未だ待ち続けていた。今のところ、彼が感じているのは曖昧な達成感と、それに覆い被さる、本当の戦いは玉座を得ることではなくそれを保ち続けることにあるという確信だった。ラウフェイの死とヘルブリンディの反逆、そしてヴェトフォーメンの帰還による唐突で予想外の喜びの余波は今も全土を震わせていることだろう。だが、彼にはかつてのようにそれを認識することはできなかった。噂話というものは王よりも銀の舌へ容易く届くものだったようだ。

民の脈を読み取るべくもっと労力を注ぎ込もうとも考えたが、まだぐったりと疲弊しており、王としての自制心を取り入れても同程度に役立つと素早く結論していた。ビューレイストはコヌンスガルズの中では良く知られ、良く愛された存在だ。今のところは彼にリキキンの顔を務めてもらい、弔辞を受け、こうなった原因である悲劇を語り、明るく輝く瞳で彼のシブの勇気と名誉ある行動を話して聞かせることも彼に任せることにした。ロキ本人よりもずっと上手にロキに対する信頼を築き上げており、彼がロキの敵になる心配は少しもなかったため、彼の好きにさせることにして、ロキは厳粛で壮麗な雰囲気を保つことに専念した。王たる者、あまり下々の者と交流するわけにもいかない。

そして、ロキは王が如何に容易く孤独を覚えるかを思い知った。

国家の機構はとんでもないショックを受けたのだが、日常の業務という意味では、絶え間ない悲痛な声が宮殿の壁を通り越して響き渡るのにもかかわらず、正常性が働き続けた。王は明日まで表に出ることはないとされていたため、ロキはシブとヴィスモトに余波の全てを委任したことで特にすることもなかった。ネドラが葬儀の準備に取り掛かっており、それは全ての王族の葬儀と同じように運ばれることとなっており、ロキと相談すべき詳細はまだ何も決まっていなかった。宮殿の古い治療室は全て、ヴェトフォーメンの力によって目も眩むほどの素早さで復旧後、すでに開放されており、負傷者は現在そこで療養していた。新たに力を得たイヴィジューが彼らの治療に駆り出され、彼らがセイズルを合わせれば、ロキの手助けがなくとも問題なく回っていた。

少し前に、ロキは閲兵場へ出向いて氷の檻を解き、ビューレイストとヒルズヴェルが囚人らを宮殿にある滅多に使用されない牢獄へ連行するのを見守った。無表情でベラの遺体の前に立ち、大広間に移される時も行進を率い、遺体はそこで安置されるために洗われたのだが、こればかりは、ロキはその場にいることすら耐えられなかった。ヴェーキンはすでにラウフェイ王の葬儀に参列するためにコヌンスガルズへ集結し始めており、報せが行き渡れば大勢の者たちが古き王に別れを告げに、そして新たな王の姿を見に集まってくることだろう。

ロキは大勢の民が宮殿の外に集結するのに任せ、それから彼らの前へ出て全土の氏族の長に伝書鳥で伝えたものと同じ内容の公衆演説をすることで、彼らに陸の上で報せを広めさせた。それは彼がヴィスモトに語った演説を要約したもので、彼の統治がもたらす利点を強調し、ラウフェイを弑した反逆者どもに正義の鉄槌を下すと約束するものだった。彼のベラの死、そしてそのせいで起きたアースガルズでの乱闘についてあまり触れることはせず、彼の統治下でビューレイストが演じる大きな役割、そしてロキ自身がヴェトフォーメンを復活させることでヨートゥンヘイムにもたらされる繁栄を強調した。

まずまずの成功だった。民衆の大半が最も望んでいるのは冬の王室が存続することだと考えたのは正解だった。ヴェトフォーメンは帰還し、玉座には王がいる。それがビューレイストではなくイヴィジャであることは混乱の種ではあったが、叛意を育むことはなかった。ヴィスモトが承認したことであり、一般市民の大半は単に無関心なのだった。今はまだ。

これら全てをその朝、一時間以内で終わらせたロキは何もすることが残っていなかった。やろうと思えば、できることは多くあるのだろうとは思う。たとえば宮殿の建物自体の復旧とか。だがせねばならないことは何もなく、そのせいでロキには話す相手が誰もいない、有り余る時間ができてしまった。彼は今、ベラの寝台に座っている。今は彼の寝台となった。ベラの部屋は今では彼の部屋となり、その視線は昨日までベラの私物が入っていたチェストが置かれていた、汚れの目立たない床の一点に注がれていた。ラウフェイの所有物はこれから数日の間に分けられ、ヤールに与えられたものは彼らが思うように領民に分け与えられ、幾らかはリキキンの手元に残り、形見の品となるか処分されるのだった。ソーは以前、アシールは死者を彼らが大事にしていた宝物と共に小舟に乗せ海へ見送り、星光になるのを見守るのだと話していた――だが、ヨートゥナーは死者に生者の物が必要だと考えたことはなかった。特に、それがまだ利用でき、資源とできるものならば尚更だった。ラウフェイは初めの抱擁へと還され、それは深淵の暗く気怠い海である最後の抱擁へと続くのだ。そして、彼は現世に来たのと同じように去る。全ての者が現世に来る時と同様に、己以外の何も持たずに。

ロキはここにベラがいれば良いのにと願った。

子供のような願いだ。気持ち悪くなるほど感情的な。だが、一度その願いが脳裏をよぎると、振り払うことができなかった。

『お前を失うのは決して些細な事ではない』

心中に怒りが浮かび、それは熱く、濃く、べったりとこびりつくようだった。どうして、ヘルブリンディがどこまで行くか見えなかったのだろう？どうして、スクリミルの策略を見抜くことができなかったのだろう？ソーにあまりにのめり込んでいたために、兆しを全て見逃してしまった。アシールの恋人と冒険することに忙しく、ベラへの危険を察知して彼を守るべく動くことができなかった――そして、自分を守ることに頭がいっぱいになるあまり、レギンナグラルが他の者たち同様に彼にとっても危険な物だということに気が及ばなかった。スクリミルを関わらせるべきではなかった。あの忌々しい物を鍛造しなければ。自分以外の誰にも使えないよう、隠すべきだった。オーディンが倒れると同時にグングニルを掴んでヘルブリンディ、スットゥングとフヴェルゲルミルに対して使って、クーデターが始まる前に阻止すれば良かった。

スクリミルを殺したことは後悔していない。いつか、そうしなければならない日が来ると分かっていたし、幼少時の親密さから生まれていたはずの好意はスクリミルの憎悪と復讐心によって遥か昔に掻き消されていた。彼にとってロキは道具以外の何ものでもなかった。ロキも彼のことを同様に思っていたのだと知って、スクリミルが驚いたとは思えない。彼にとって衝撃的だったのは、土壇場でロキの野望がどこまで大きなものか知ったことと、ロキの刃が彼の胸を貫いた、あの長くゆっくりとした瞬間だけだっただろう。スクリミルがなすすべもなく彼を見上げる光景はまだ鮮明で、まったく後悔していない。ただ、あの不誠実なエルリをもっと早く倒していれば良かっただけだ。

しかし、彼のシブが彼のベラを殺した光景が眼前に広がり、それは生涯彼について回ることだろう。ヘルブリンディにはほんの僅かな罪悪感すら、少しの疑念もなかったのだ。どうして、あんなことができたのだ？ヘルブリンディが彼のキンでなければ、ロキは喜んで何度でも彼を殺害してやったし、ヘルブリンディも彼に対して全く同じ感情を抱いていたことは承知している。だがラウフェイを？ラウフェイはヘルブリンディを愛していた。可愛がり、欲しいものは何でもやり、それなのにヘルブリンディは一言も発することなく彼を裏切ったのだ。僅かに早く玉座を手に入れるためだけに――

ロキはゆっくりと手を持ち上げると、目の前を幾つもの点が踊る中、胸元を飾り立てている新たな骨っぽい突起物を指でなぞった。彼とヘルブリンディは互いに認めようとはしないが似た者同士だとベラはいつも言っていた。

「エルドシブ？」ビューレイストは巨躯にもかかわらず静かに動き、この癖はロキ自身が安心するためにも直してもらわねばならない。「大丈夫？」

「大丈夫だ」ロキは目元を拭いながら言った。

「僕たちのベラと一緒にいたんだ」ビューレイストが言うと、ロキは彼をまっすぐ見返し、いつも安らかな顔だったものに悲嘆が新たな線を刻み始めているのが見えた。ここ数週間はこのシブにとって楽なものではなく、ここ数日間はさらに酷いものだった。「ちょっとの間、ベラの傍に座っていたかったんだ。少しは助けになるかと思った。あの人が安らかに眠っているのを見れば。でも…」

安らかに。ベラは死んでいなくなり、大広間にある抜け殻の傍にいたところで何の助けにもなるわけがない。「何しに来たんだ？」ロキはビューレイストが静かになると尋ねた。

「今日はあまりロキの姿が見えなかったから」ビューレイストは弱々しい笑みを浮かべて言った。「僕の王とエルドシブはどうしてるかな、って」

「私は大丈夫だ」ロキはまた言って、ビューレイストは溜め息をついた。

「しばらくベラと一緒にいてくれる？」

「ああ、後でな」ロキは言った。後でそうせざるを得ない。葬儀の前夜、彼とビューレイストは通夜として最後の番をしなければならないのだ。この伝統から退くことはできず、ベラの死体を凝視する時間を増やす必要性は感じられなかった。

「全部うまく運んでいるようだよ」ビューレイストはぎこちない間の後に続けた。「囚人のことも、ヒルズヴェルも、負傷者も…全部つつがなく進められてる。だけど、少しの問題も見逃さないよう注意している。今のところは、全部問題ない」

「今のところは」ロキが繰り返す。今のところ、ヨートゥンヘイムは悲嘆に囚われている。伝統的に、先王が海に還り、追悼が捧げれるまで政治は待たねばならないものだ。この一週間は思い出に浸るための時間――そして涙を流すための。

ビューレイストは片脚から体重をもう片方に移しており、明らかに言いたくて仕方ない何かを口に出す勇気を振り絞ろうとしていた。

「何だ？」ロキが鋭く訊いた。

ビューレイストは顔をしかめたが、彼の目をまっすぐ見返すことができた。「ロキは次にいつオーディンソンに会うの？」

「知らない」ロキは吐き捨てるように言って、そこにあった激しさに自分まで驚いた。

ありがたいことに、ビューレイストは何の返事もしなかったが、ロキの隣に腰を下ろすと、上体を屈めて王より頭の位置を低くした。体をロキに押しつけ、彼に寄り掛かると言うよりはここにいると確認するために僅かに力を加えているのだった。

「あなたが話してた治癒石があると助かるんじゃないかな」彼は言った。「あるいはセイズコナの助力とか。だけど、ロキの決定を支持するよ」彼は加え、その声はあまりに低かったため、ロキの肌まで震わせた。

「分かってる」ロキは掠れた声で応え、ビューレイストの相槌の声に、彼が更に身を低くしてついにはロキの膝に頭を載せるのを許した。ビューレイストの巨体と小柄なロキを思えばどこか滑稽な体勢ではあったが、古い、懐かしい体勢でもあった。二人がまだとても、とても幼く、まだ宮殿で一緒に暮らしていた頃の。ヘルブリンディは悪辣なほどビューレイストを虐め、ベラが介入してヘルブリンディの活力を外へ、他の若子らや探究に向けるまでそれは続いた。しかしそれでもヘルブリンディは罰を免れられた間はいつまでもささやかな残酷さを好んだ。ロキは同等に仕返しをした――それどこか、多分、本当は彼が始めたことだ――しかしビューレイストがその要領を得ることは最後までなく、幾つかの手ひどい仕打ちを受けた後、直面した困難からロキに助けてもらおうと彼の下に来ることが多かった。

『私はこんなものが欲しかったんじゃない。どうしてこんなことになったのか分からない。私が望んだのは――欲しかったのは――』言葉がロキの噛みしめた歯の裏に叩きつけられ、真実が彼の意識の深淵を泳ぐ魚のように跳ねあがってきた。ビューレイストならば彼の言葉に耳を傾け、おそらく彼を助けようとするだろうが――ビューレイストは彼のウングシブ、彼の小さなシブ、そして何よりも今では彼の臣下であり、今ロキが彼の前で取り乱してしまえば、もう二度と元に戻ることはできないかもしれない。ビューレイストは彼を信頼し続けなくてならない。彼がロキに対する支持を失えば、ヨートゥンヘイムも同じく失う。  
そしてこの大混乱の中、ロキが何とか救い出すことのできたものも海氷のように脆く砕け散るだろう。

「何もかも大丈夫になる」ロキは危うくその偽りに喉を詰まらせそうになりながら、ビューレイストの巨大な肩に宥めるような円を描き続けた。「私を信じて」

ビューレイストは長い間静かだった。「信じてるよ」ようやくくぐもった声で告げると、子供だった頃のようにロキの傍で丸まった。「信じてる」

そして躊躇う。

「だけど、僕の考えを聞きたければ」彼は慎重に言った。「オーディンソンには今話したほうがいい。彼はきっと――きっと質問がたくさんあるから」

ロキは彼を黙らせるには疲れすぎていたため、代わりにビューレイストが促されることなく意見を述べたという新鮮な事実を考慮した。彼の言う通りかもしれない。いずれにせよ、ロキはアースガルズ、そしてソーとの立ち位置を知る必要があった。

そのせいで取り乱すことになるのならば、葬儀を統括し、王位の責務を真に背負わねばならなくなる前、まだ数日間一人になる時間を持てる今の方がいい。

「そうする」彼は言った。「今夜」

ビューレイストは頷く。「僕も一緒にいてあげようか？」と彼は尋ねた。

小さな笑い声が湧き出た。「ああ、シブ」ロキは言った。「痴話喧嘩に首を突っ込むのはやめた方がいいって知らないのか？」

＊＊＊

ロキがようやく神殿に上がったのはかなり遅い時間帯だった。誰も彼を探しに来ることはないほど、この場で何が起きても誰にも気づかれないほどに遅い時間帯だ。数時間かけて、彼は果たしてこれが良い考えなのか、何度も結論を変え、彼が如何に疲れて弱っているかを考えては、この対面を後回しにしたところで得る物は何もないとも思い、それにヨートゥンヘイムを隠し続ければ、アースガルズが更なる不正行為を疑う可能性が高くなるだけだ。ソーが何を考えているかは、もうすぐ知ることになる。

片手をヴェトフォーメンに載せて瞼を下ろす。ヨートゥンヘイムを包む、渦を巻く雲を感じることができる。濃く、蠢くヴェールのように、アースガルズの明るい光とさらに明るい眼の間に築かれた壁だった。ここにいれば安全だった。安全で、守られていて、孤独だった。

ロキは手の一振りでそれを払い除けた。

「番人よ」ロキは言った。「私は――」

ビフレストの光輝が彼の上に落雷のように降下し、激しい色彩と恐ろしいほどの光の激流に完全に視界を奪われた。大気が湯気を立て、融けた雪の穏やかな雨が神殿の床にパタパタと落ちる余波の中必死に瞬きをしていると、虹の橋の微かな焦げ跡はすでに消えかけていた。

「ロキ」巨大で怒りに満ち、稲妻を弾かせたソーが唸った。「お前とは話すことがある」

「ロキ王だ」彼は即座に答え、ソーに凝視されると心臓が口まで跳ね上がってきた。彼は以前からこんなに震動するような存在感があっただろうか？これほど大きく聳えるような体躯を持って、その周りの空気はオゾンと金属の味がしただろうか？このソーはあのヨートゥンヘイムでの最初の日に見た、嵐の神、雷を体現した本人だった。かつて、ロキの敵に対して彼の嵐を解き放ち、玉座を得ることを夢見ていた――だが、どうやら玉座を得たことで、嵐が解き放たれたのは自分に対してだったようだ。

「ロキ王だと？」ソーが言って、彼をじろじろと眺め、地位を示す胸元にあるまだ新しい傷に目を留めた。「これが俺を裏切った理由か？」

「私はあなたを裏切ってなどない」ロキは言ってソーの怒りを前に構え、本能的に身を守ろうとしていた。「ヘルブリンディとスクリミルの陰謀は私にとっても突然のことだった」

「それは信じられる」ソーは平たく告げる。「だが、これは？」

彼は片手を差し出し、きつく握られていた拳を開けば両方のレギンナグラルを見せつけた。彼の手の平で、それらは綺麗に拭われ、まったく無害に見える。

「教えてくれ」ソーは彼には似合わない苦々しい口調で言った。「お前は俺を父上の前に殺すつもりだったのか？それとも後か？」

「あなたを殺すなんてありえない」ロキは弾かれたように言った。その考え自体が全てにおいて不快を催させた。「あなたじゃない」

「つまり、父上を殺して俺を王にするつもりだったのか」ソーは頷きながら言った。「それから？俺を通して統治できるとでも思っていたのか？それとも、これこそが真の目的だったのか？お前に玉座を与えるためだけに、俺にお前の一族と戦わせようとでも？」

ロキは真実を好んだことなどなかった。「スクリミルはあなたの父上の死を望んでいた」彼は安全地帯に残ることにした。「私じゃない」一拍置いて、ソーの言葉を反芻する。「では、あなたは王ではないのだな？全父は生きている？」

「父上は生きておられるが、オーディンスリープに落ちてしまわれた。今は母上が摂政となられた」ソーが醜い笑い声を立てた。「残念か？」

「あなたの父上が生きているのは良かったと思う」ロキは冷ややかに言った。

「お前が失ったものに関しては残念に思う」ソーは怒りにおいても嫌になるくらい真摯に告げた。「お前が悲しんでいるのも信じている。だが、お前は小箱を取って逃げた。お前は初めからこれが欲しかったのか？ヨートゥンヘイムの王になることが？」

ロキは顎を突き上げた。「そうだ」彼は喧嘩腰になって言った。「あなたはアースガルズの王になりたかった。私も同じで何が悪い？」

「これが！」ソーは唸り、燃え上がった怒りに任せて神の釘を激しく振り回した。「この全てが、お前が玉座を欲したからだというのか？」

「私はただそれに相応しいと思われたかっただけだ！私のシビャと対等であると、ベラの継承者として自分の価値を証明できるチャンスが欲しかっただけだ！」

「お前の！お前の力、お前の称号、お前の大事な玉座――お前は自分のことしか頭にないのか！他人や他のことを考えたことはないのか？」

「私は歯固めのために王冠を与えられた、甘やかされた王子として生まれてない！」ソーの義憤が黒板に爪を立てるかのように彼を引っ掻き、ロキはピシャリと言った。「自分のことは私が考えないといけなかった。他の誰も私のことなんて考えなかったから！」

「俺はお前のことを考えただろう！俺はお前を愛していた！」

「当然だ！私を愛するよう仕向けたんだから！」ロキは叫び、彼の使った過去形の言葉が引き起こした苦悶になんとか抗おうとした。ソーの心を勝ち取るためにあんなに苦労したのに、今それを失おうとしている、全てを失おうと――

一瞬、ソーは衝撃のあまり表情を失って彼を凝視した。なんだ？ロキはたった今何を言った？

「真実は少しもなかったのか！？」ソーは吠えると、突然神の釘を落とし、それらが床の上で音を立てると同時にロキを壁に押し返して逃げられないように閉じ込めた。「俺への気持ちは少しでもあったのか？」

「どけ」ロキは低く唸り、指先に霜がパキパキと音を立てはじめた。彼は王なのだから、こんな扱いは許せない！

「言え！」ソーの悲鳴は割れるようで、そして彼は確かに割れ、その手が痛いほど強くロキの腕を掴む間も涙が零れはじめた。「理由を言え！」

「そうせざるを得なかった！」ロキも悲鳴を上げ、無駄にソーの鎧に爪を立て、煙を上げる霜と炎の痕を残した。これまでずっと平静を保ってきた。アースガルズで、その後はヴィスモトと民衆の前でずっと保ってきたため、もうできなくなった、もうどうしても。「あんたには一生分からない！」

「お前が話してくれないなら、どうして分かるっていうんだ！」

ソーは彼に伸し掛かり、顔の間にはほんの少しの距離しかなく、ロキの身体はその接触に、ソーの鎧の冷たい金属とその皮膚の焼けつくような熱に痺れた。ソーの手の中に囚われ、その眼差しに押し潰され、そしてソーの憤怒と彼の内で煮えたぎる嵐に挟まれると、ロキもまたひび割れ、二人の間に募る圧力に耐えられず、意思が砕けた。

「真実が欲しいか？」ロキはできる限りの毒を奮い起こして低く唸った。「なら真実をくれてやろう。あんたを利用するつもりだった。あんたのことはペットにしてやるつもりだった。私の手から食べて、私の気紛れひとつで躍らせて。あんたを背中から押し倒してその場に留めてやるつもりだった。あんたの名と種と力を奪い、あんたの膝の上から全世界を支配しようと思った。そう、あの釘は確かに武器としてアースガルズに持ち込んだ。私に対する全父の思惑から身を守るためにな。そう、あんたには私のために戦をしてほしかった。私のシビャの代わりに私をヨートゥンヘイムの玉座に就けるために。あんたは私の武器になるはずだった。私の道具、私の勝利に――なのに、あんたは私の心を奪った！あんたは私のスヴァスになった！それが嫌で仕方なかった！」

ソーは口を開いたが、ロキは己を留めることができず、これまでずっと仕舞い込んできたものが大渦のように彼の中から零れ出て、彼は話し続けていた。

「私の野望の全てにおいて、あんたが鍵であってほしかったと思うか？自分のために得る物が何であろうと、その最高のチャンスがあんたを通すことだなんて、私がそんなことを求めたと思うか？私は影にしかなれないのだと、玉座に隠れた声に、シブかスヴァスにはなれても王にはなれない、ヤールにさえなれないと？自分で前に踏み出すことが決して許されないから、勝利を手に掴むには誰かを踏みつけなければならなかったことが？あんたに対して戦を仕掛けるチャンスすら私にはなかった！私はあんたに自分を売りつけなければならなかった！自分で掴めない物をあんたが私にくれるかもしれない、その希望に縋って媚びて、卑しく身を落として、憧れた振りをして！ああでも、やった。無理にでもやった、ただ勝利を見つめて、得る物を見つめて、本当に苦労して実現させて…なのに、全部あんたに台無しにされた！奴隷を演じるのは構わなかったが、あんたは実際に私を奴隷にした！大嫌いだ！」

「お前を愛したことで、俺が憎いと言うのか？」

「あんたが私の愛した人になったから憎いんだ！」ロキは頬をべたついた涙で濡らして叫んだ。「あんたを愛していることが心底嫌だ！あんたに対する気持ちが確かにあるのが、何もかもあんたに対して感じるのが！忌々しい！」

「何を言ってるんだ」ソーは少しも身体を離すことなく言った。「ロキ、お前の話は意味が分からない」

「理解できないなんて分かってた！」ロキは吐き捨てるように言って、己の惨めさに身震いし、これもまたソーに投げつける憎悪となった。「できることなら、この愛を私の中から抉り出してしまいたい。だけど私はそれに囚われたまま、覆い被されて、私は――」

「理性を失った」ソーは言って、ロキの骨が軋むまで強く掴みかかった。「お前は俺を愛しているという。俺もお前を愛している。俺たちは結婚するはずだったし、そうだ、お前は欲しがったものを全て手に入れただろう。なぜなら、お前を幸せにするためならば、俺はなんだってしたからだ。お前の企みは完璧だった――それなのになんで捨て去ったんだ？なぜ小箱と共にヨートゥンヘイムに逃げ帰ったんだ？」

「あなたから自由になるためだ！」ロキは一言ずつナイフのように鋭くして言った。これで終わりだというのなら、ソーが忘れられないような最後にしてやる。「欲しい物をあなたにねだって手に入れるのではなく、私のこの手で掴みたかったからだ」『そして、怖かったから』と彼は狂いそうになって思った。『アースガルズであなたの限界を見て、私が欲しかった権力をあなたは手に入れられないかもしれないと思ったから――そもそも、私の心が欲しいと願ったように、あなたを本当に手に入れてなかったかもしれないと恐れたから』

「それでお前が欲しかったものを手に入れるため、俺たちの間にあったものを全て捨て去ってもいいと思ったということか？」

ロキは歯を剥き出しにしてもつれたような、不明瞭な音を立てた。どうして彼は同じ要点の周りをぐるぐると回り続けるのだ？ロキの言葉を聞いていないのか？

「私が欲しいのはあなただ！」ロキは叫び、その世界は胸中で兎のように飛び跳ねる心臓と締めつけるような喉の苦味、ソーの電流のような眼差しと体の熱だけにせばまった。「ヴェトフォーメンを取ったのは玉座を得るチャンスだと思ったからだ――そして、今それを手に入れた。だけど、欲しいのはそれだけじゃない！問題はそこなんだ！あなたも手に入れないと駄目なんだ！」

「お前は俺を手に入れていた！」ソーが吠える。「なぜ俺に正直に話してくれなかった！？」

「怖かったから！あなたを失うのが怖かったから！」

「お前が俺を捨てたんだろう！」ソーが怒鳴った。「お前は昨日、俺のところに残ることもできた！俺を信じるべきだった！お前が玉座を望んでいたなら、それを手にする手助けをしてやった、俺がそれを知っていれば――」

「またも望まぬ贈り物としてか」ロキは低く唸った。「私は玉座を奪いたかったんだ。私のこの手で、私だけの力で！あんたなんか必要ない、ソー！」

ソーは殴られたように身体を揺らした。「ならば、お前の愛の言葉には何の意味もない」彼は呻いた。「お前は俺を必要ともしていなければ、欲してもいないというのだから。全ては偽りで、終わったことだ」

「違う」ロキは頭が真っ白になって即座に言った。「だめ、違う、私を――私から離れるなんてだめだ」

「お前が俺から離れたんだろう」ソーが強調すると、ロキは唐突に優位を察した。ソーの表面にある蠢く怒り裏には苦痛と悲哀の深い海が広がっているのだ。彼はロキが彼を欲していないのだと――ロキが彼らの婚約を破棄するつもりでいるのだと思っている――だが、それは真実からほど遠い――

「私はあなたを突き放したわけではない」ロキはこの発見にクラクラしながら言った。

「何だと？」

「ああ、そうだ」ロキは恐怖と憤怒と身を着るような懇願に後押しされてソーの腕の筋肉に爪を食い込ませ、低く唸った。「私はしたいことをするし、欲しいものは奪う、そしてまだあなたが欲しい、私の夫よ」

「夫だと？」

「ヨートゥンヘイムの法律上、あたなは私のもの」ロキは唸り、さらに強く掴みかかり、希望の光が餌となって彼の前で踊った。これだ。これこそ、ロキがソーを手元に置き、抱きしめ、彼を手に入れる唯一のささやかな可能性なのだ。「あなたは誓った。ハンドサルで私たちは結ばれた。ここではあなたの国での儀式は無意味。私の同意なく私と別れることは許されない。さもなくば、あなたが約束したもの全てを失うことになる――あなたの玉座の半分、あなたの所有物、あなたの価値。そして、私はあなたを諦める気はない」

「お前は――お前はまだ俺と結婚したいというのか？」ソーは信じられないと言うようだ。「お前、一体何を――」

「私はもうあなたと結婚してる」ロキは弾かれたように言った。「それが要点だ。あなたは私の伴侶で私はあなたの王だ」

ソーは唖然と彼を見つめ、ロキの爪が皮膚を破ったところから腕に血の細流が滴り落ちたまるで、ソーの心の中にまで掘り進み、彼の根を引っ張り出すこともできないほどに深いところまで潜り込めるかのように。ヨートゥナーを納得させたものではあったが、初手としてはまずく、脅しとしても弱かった。そして、あの時どんな言葉を述べたにせよ、ソーがロキのしたことを許せないのならばヨートゥンヘイムでの誓約だけではソーを手に入れるに充分ではなかった。ソーは確かに正しい。ロキは理性を失ったのだ。

そう告げながらも、ロキは成功しないことを予感していた――すでにソーの瞳に拒否反応が、その決意が映っていたが、それは却ってロキを更に必死にさせ、常識が感情の嵐の前に裂けていき、さらにロキを駆り立てるのだった。

「あなたは私のだ」ロキはソーに身体を押しつけ、ソーの顎や唇に何度も口づけをしながら繰り返し、これが最後の機会かもしれないなど考えたくもなかった。ソーを怒りを劣情に変えたことは以前もある。今回もまたできる。「あなたは私のものでなければならない、ソー、でないと全ての領域があなたが誓いを破る者だと知ることになり、彼らの前で恥を晒し、あなたの評判も落ちることになる。それに、私のものにならないというなら、ヨートゥンヘイムは戦争を始める。ヴェトフォーメンを手にアースガルズへ侵攻し、あなたの愛するもの全てを壊滅させ、それは正義、そう、正義なのだから、誰も私を止めることは――」

「違う、ロキ」ソーが言った。

その言葉に顔を引っ叩かれたように、ロキは身を捩って離れた。殺してやる。知らぬ間に氷刃が手にあり、彼に必要なのはそれを持ち上げてソーの晒された喉を掻き切るだけに必要な数秒間で――できない。できない！喪失と羞恥と敗北の現実がどんな敵よりも重たく彼を押し潰し、肺の空気が強制的に押し出されて惨めな啜り泣きとなった。ソーが心底憎い。ソーを愛している。そしてソーを失った。

「俺を強制的にお前の夫にすることはできない」ソーはとても静謐に、とても制御された声で告げ、ロキは壁に力なく寄りかかり、痛いほど腕を掴むソーの手だけが彼を支え、立たせていた。思っていたよりもずっと弱っていたロキのプライドは立ち上がれと叫んでいたが、できなかった。彼は賭け、彼は負けたのだ。「そのような脅しで俺をお前のものにすることはできない」

ロキは彼を見やり、悲嘆に何も言えなかった。「俺がお前のものなのはハンドサルがあったからではなく、結婚条約でもなく、俺たちを引き合わせた政治のおかげでもない」ソーは無情に続ける。「そして、お前に俺は必要でない。お前はヨトゥンヘイムの王だ。アスガルドは結婚がなくても、小箱を交渉材料に使うこともなくお前と公平に交渉する。俺たちの婚約を戦争の口実に使わないでくれれば、俺たちは新たな平和を結ぼう。もう売買の話はない。アスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムの間に、ロキ王と全父、あるいはその摂政との間に真の平和を。

「これを約束する」ソーの声音は重々しく厳粛で冷たい、とても冷たい。「アスガルドの王位継承者、ソー王太子として約束する。答えてもらおう、ロキ王よ」

ロキは何も言えなかった。辛うじて首肯するだけだった。

ソーは彼を手放した。一歩後退する度に、ロキはこれ以上ないほどの寒さを覚え、ロキのボロボロになった尊厳の残滓はソーの手の代わりとなるにはあまりに乏しく、どうにかして立ち上がった。

「見ての通りだよ」ロキは冷笑を浮かべようとして、顔が歪んだだけだった。「これが本当の私。嘘つきで、盗人で、謀略家。初めにあなたが思った汚らわしいヨートゥンの魔術師そのものだ」

「そして、俺はもはやお前の野望の鍵ではなくなった」ソーが言った。「お前は欲しかったものを全て手に入れた」

彼は神殿の中心に立ち、ヨートゥンヘイムの夏のそよ風がその髪を愛で、細い三つ編みや後れ毛で遊んでいる。プライドがロキの頭を高く保ち、嘆きの叫びを胸の奥にしまいこませたが、プライドはさらにロキが相手を見下し、与えられた傷を公平にするべく相手の心を抉る意地の悪い発言をもって同様に拒否の意を示すべくけしかけた。しかし、ロキがソーを、彼のスヴァスを見やれば、その手の温もりを、内腿に生える産毛を、笑い声がロキの頬を押し当てた胸まで震わせる感覚を思い出させた。

『すまない』唐突に思った。その自己認識は新しく、望んだものではなかった。『こんなことになって、こんな風に別れることになってすまなく思う。私の取った行動を謝ることはしない。だが、後悔――後悔はしている――』

「欲しいものなんて手に入っていない」ロキは彼に残された最後の宝石を差し出した。それは真実。どんなに好意的に見ても無価値な安物の宝石ではあるが。「あなたを愛している。この先もずっとあなたを愛している。たとえ短い間だけだったとしても、あなたを手に入れたことを後悔することはない。そして、あなたのことは生涯ずっと、毎日恋しく思うだろう」

互いに対峙する二人の間には長く恐ろしい沈黙が下り、動くものははためくソーのマントと風の中で舞うロキの髪しかなかった。

「だが、お前は俺を必要としない」ソーが言った。

ロキは荒く吐息をつくと、耐えられないほどの疲労感に顔を擦った。「あなたは必要ない」彼は繰り返した。「あなたなしで統治し、あなたのいない世界で生き続けていく。あなたの喪失は私を挫折させない。だけど、あなたなしで幸せになることはない。あなたなしで完全になることもない。そして、あなたを愛すほど他の誰かを愛することはない。

「これであなたは私の真実を知った」ロキは顔を逸らして言った。「あなたに戦を仕掛けることはないと約束する。だから行け。今すぐ。あなたにあげられる最後の慰めは、私の方があなたよりもずっと長くこの愛に苦しむことになることだけだ」

突然大きな音を立ててソーの拳が神殿の壁に叩きつけられた。「お前はいつもこうでないと気が済まないのか！？」ソーは目に涙を浮かべて言って、ロキはただ唖然と彼を見返すことしかできなかった。「お前は狂っている、ロキ。邪悪で残酷で裏切り者だが、お前を愛している。まだお前を愛しているんだ。お前が苦しんでいるのが分かるし、それが耐えられない。お前の下を去るなど、俺にはできない。決して！お前は分かっているはずだ！」

「わたし」ロキは言いかけ、新たな涙が視界に映るソーの必死に訴えかける、美しい顔を歪めた。「わたし、わたし――」

「いいから俺のものでいてくれ」ソーが彼と額を押し合わせると、二人の涙が雨のように混じり合った。「俺のものでいるのを良しとしてくれ。俺を愛する自分を許してやれ。そうすれば俺は生涯をかけてお前を幸せにしようとするから。俺はすでにお前のものだ、ロキ、お前はただその手を伸ばして俺を掴めばいいだけなんだ」

「ああっ」ロキの吐息が嗚咽に震えた。「ああ――愛して、ソー、ただ――愛して、私があなたを愛するように――」

「愛してる」ソーが言った。「愛してる、この先もずっと」そして二人は床に滑り落ち、ソーの膝の上に引っ張り上げられれば二人の脚が絡まり合い、彼らは互いに抱きしめ合い悲嘆に、喜びのように甘く鋭い悲嘆に全身を震わせ、どちらもそれが別のものに昇華した瞬間が分からなかった。涙の嵐が笑い声に変わった瞬間が。強すぎる昂揚感に、その笑いは長くは続かなかったが。やがてゆっくりと、一秒ごとに二人は穏やかに互いの吐息を吸い込み、痣を作るほどの力を込めていた手が優しく触れ合うようになり、好意と安らかさと愛を表すようになった。多大なる愛を。

「すまなかった」ロキはソーの唇触れたまま口を動かした。その言葉を声にするのはあまりに重く、あまりに難しかったが、ソーは構わずそれを受け入れ、ロキの顔に粉のようについた雪の結晶と一緒に舐めとった。

「自分の幸せにそんなに強く抗う必要があるのか？」ソーは優しく問いかけ、ロキの首筋に手をやる慣れた仕草をした。「俺の愛を受け入れるのはそんなに難しいのか？」

「そうだ」ロキは露骨に告げる。「そう簡単に私を従わせることができると思うな」

ソーはとてつもなく明るく輝く笑顔を見せた。「なら、俺が挑戦好きでちょうど良かった」彼は言った。「残る人生、毎日が戦い――俺が欲しかった全てだ！」

ロキの笑い声は彼の弱い冗談に対して強すぎるほどで、ソーの笑みもその言葉の勇ましさを思えば脆すぎた。だが、彼の腕は強く確かで、ロキは更に引き寄せられると顔をソーの首筋に埋め、その懐かしい土の匂いを噛みしめた。

ソーは躊躇いがちに彼の新しい傷痕に手をやり、皮膚から突き出て敏感になった縁を優しくなぞった。「ロキ王」感嘆の声を上げる彼は楽しげですらある。「では、お前の前に跪かねばならないか？」

「毎晩ね」ロキが答えると、ソーは小さく笑った。

「フリームスルスしか王になれないと思っていたが」と言った彼はどうやらロキの胸骨に夢中のようだ。「しかも一日と経たないうちにヤールたちを説得したのか。きっとお前は随分長いこと計画を練っていたようだな」

ロキは躊躇し、何を伝えるべきか考えた――とたんにソーがロキの髪を鷲掴みにし、顔を上げさせる。

「必要もないのに俺に嘘をつくな」ソーは呆れつつ言った。「永遠に争い続けることになるのは嫌だ。喧嘩しては仲直りしてまた喧嘩して、その間互いにきちんと話し合うこともなく。秘密を隠してきたせいで、俺たちがどうなったか考えろ！」

実際には、そのおかげで最終的に欲しかったものが手に入ったのだと指摘しようとも思ったが、ロキとてそれが最善の道であったとは言えなかったし、永遠にその道を歩き続けるのも嫌だった。いずれは過ぎた出来事に関して、よくよく話し合わねばならないだろう。二人が知り合ってからの出来事を全て掘り起し、自分の言動を説明するのを楽しめるとは思えない。それに、正直でいつづけることも約束はできなかった。だが、できるところではソーにささやかな真実を伝え、ソーに理解してもらうよう、これまでよりずっと努力をすることを決意した。

「王に選ばれるのがどんな気分か、ずっと想像してきた」彼は言った。「だけど、こんな風に実現するなんて思わなかった」

彼の髪を掴むソーの手が慰めるような抱擁に変わった。「お前のベラについては本当に残念に思う」彼は優しく言った。「彼がお前を誰よりも大切に思っていたのは俺でも分かった。お前がどんな気持ちなのか、俺には想像もつかない」

ロキは喉の痞えを呑み込んだ。ソーの憐れみが欲しいのではない――それなのに、彼の前で弱さを見せてもそれを利用される心配をする必要がないというのは、不思議と解放的でもあった。「ベラに会いたい」呟いた彼の声はか細く、声音も高く、小鳥の小さな囀りにも聞こえた。

「ああ」ソーは彼を再び近くに引き寄せ、それは――それは――

しばらくして、ロキは上体を起こして咳払いをした。

「では」彼はもっと乾いた、それほどの痛みを伴わない話題に移りたくて言った。「そうするべきなんだろうけど――望むなら、あなたをハンドサルから解放してあげる。あなたが誓ったのは私にではなく、ラウフェイ王に対してであったし、その誓約は彼の死と共に終わったんだから」

ソーは重々しく頷いた。「そのほうがいいかもしれんな」彼は言った。「あの契約条件はもはや当てはまらない。俺はお前を小箱と交換しているのではないし、お前も両国の平和のための人質ではない」

「ならば、あなたを解放する」ロキはその言葉を紡ぐときに、口角が下がるのを留められなかった。同盟に関しては全父かフリッガ女王と再交渉せねばならなくなり、それはつまり更に先延ばしにされるということで、更なる書類と政治が降りかかるということだ。「私たちはもう結ばれてはいない」

「良かった」ソーが言う。「結婚してくれるか？」

ロキの口が開閉したが何の音も出てこなかった。

「政治はなしだ」ソーは真剣に告げたが、口角が僅かに持ち上がっていた。「正式な縁談も契約も何もない。俺たちだけ。初めからそうあるべきだったように」彼は鎧にしまいこまれたビロードの袋を取り出す。その中から出てきたのは二つの指輪だった。金と銀のそれらなアースガルズとヨートゥンヘイム双方で使われるルーン文字が刻まれていた。『イン・マートキ・ムヌル』力強い情熱。常識や責任、法律を顧みない系統の、狂うほどの愛を表す古い代称だ。

ロキでもこれほど良いものを選ぶことはできなかっただろう。

「これをお前の足下に投げつけるという馬鹿げた考えを持ってた」ソーは指輪を掌に載せて言った。「何の価値も力もないものとしてな。だが、今はこれを使ってもいいかもしれない思う――縛り付けるためでも、象徴や餞でもなく、伝統の為でもなく、ただ綺麗な物だということと、俺たちは二人ともこれを気に入るだろうと思うから」

ここには儀式などない。ソーはスリッパの時のように片膝をつくことはしなかったし、あの中断された式典で指輪を交換する時に口にするはずだった形式的な言葉もなかった。ソーはただ、ロキが欲しいなら好きな方を一つ選べるよう、指輪を載せた掌を差し出した。

「俺をお前の夫にしてくれるか？スヴァス？」

ロキは考える振りをすることもできた。からかい、挑発し、とんでもない態度を取ることも。以前はそうしたし、この先もまたそうする、ああ、するとも。だが、今のこの瞬間は二人にとって珍しく、特別なものなので、彼は企みや考え、計略を全て手放し、ただソーの正直な笑みに見合うだけの笑顔を見せた。

「ああ」彼は片方の指輪を取ると、指に填めた。「ソー・スヴァス」

そして、多くが変わったが全てではなかったので。「あなたは素晴らしいヨートゥンヘイムの女王となるだろう」

ソーは自分の指輪を填めながら笑うと、その豊かな笑い声は荒涼とした神殿の壁に反響し、彼はロキに身を寄せると口づけをした。小箱の涼しげに煌めく光の中であっても、途轍もなく温かく、明るい口づけだった。彼は優しく、本当に優しくロキの髪にレギンナグラルを片方返し、九つの世界でも最も強力な武器を二の足踏むことなく彼に手渡したのだ。そして、ソーの髪をもう片方の武器に編み込んで固定する間ロキの手が震えて彼の指輪が釘の先端を掠める度に小さな音を立てたとしても、ソーはそれを指摘しない程度に優しかった。

「ほら」ソーはロキが三つ編みを結び終える間、顔を上げて言った。「お前の星が見える」

ロキはその視線を追い、神殿の柱の向こうへと目線を向ければ、確かに、雲のない真っ黒な空には何万もの小さな炎が絹のような星雲のヴェールに包まれ、地平線の向こうへ優雅に堂々と広がっていた。

「綺麗だ」ロキは宇宙を見上げ、生まれて初めて遠くの方にユグドラシルの枝葉が昇るのを見た。ヨートゥンヘイムとかすかに光る黄金のアスガルド、そしてその間にある全ての世界をその枝に抱く巨大な樹だ。

「行こう」ロキは星の炎のように激しい喜びを胸に宿して言った。「私の王国の本来あるべき姿を見せてやろう」

そして、ヨートゥンヘイムの王とアスガルドの王子が手に手を取って密やかに囁き合いながら神殿を下りていくと、冬の心臓ヴェトフォーメンの光が脈打ち始めた。鮮明な純白の光は鼓動を刻む一つの心臓と同じリズムで脈打った。あるいは二つの心臓があまりに近くに寄り添っているために、ひとつの鼓動としてしか聞こえないのかもしれなかった。

ヨートゥンヘイムは生きており、ヨートゥンヘイムは愛し、その氷がついに融け、あまりに長い期間寂しい年月を閉じ込められていた全ての力が千もの河川や流れ落ちる滝となって解放され、サファイアと銀の大地は鮮やかな星光の煌めきを返す中、その王と彼のスヴァスは日の出に向かって確実に歩むのだった。


	15. 愛は我らの選択にはなかったが、運命にはあった

ソーは深呼吸してミョルニルを掴む手に力を込めた。期待が身の内に響き渡り、周囲の極細部にまで非常に敏感になっていた。指の下で軋む革、巨大なブロンズの扉に刻まれた精巧な曲線、そしてその向こう側から漏れ聞こえるくぐもった歓声。時間だ。

両開きの扉を挟んで立つ衛兵にぎくしゃくと頷きかけると、扉が開くと同時に背筋を伸ばした。

アスガルドの巨大な大広間が眼前に広がり、鮮やかな旗が頭上で揺らめき、最高級のシルクとビロードで着飾ったアスガルドの市民が垂木にまで登って広間を埋め尽くしていた。挨拶代わりにミョルニルを掲げれば大歓声が返ってきて、隅の高台で奏でられている勝利に満ちた楽曲を掻き消すほどの大音量だった。それはこの日のために特別に作曲されたため、彼の知る旋律ではなかったが、豊かな響きと厳かなリフレインが彼を前方へといざなった。

彼が人生を変える儀式のためにヴァラスキャルフを歩いたのはこれで三度目であり、今回もまた周囲を見回せば喜びに満ちた面々と興奮しきって彼の幸せを願う人々で溢れていた。ずらりと並ぶエインヘリャルが押し寄せる群衆を押し返して彼のための道を作り、彼が長い行進を始めれば、彼らもまた敬礼し、名誉を守護する槍を高く掲げた体勢を取った。微笑んで手を振りながら長い広間を進み、ミョルニルをヒョイと高く投げては難なく受け止め、拍手喝采の群衆から笑い声を引き出した。民は彼の歩む先に花弁を散らし、彼の祝福を叫び、喜びに夢中となり、彼らの憧憬は波のように彼に打ち付けた。かつて、彼はこれを当然のものとしていたが、今はありがたく認識して笑顔をを振りまいては手を振り、周囲の喜びに彼もまた喜びを感じていた。全く違う状況になることもあり得るのだと、痛感していたのだから。

玉座に近づくにつれ、群衆の中に見知った顔を幾つか見つけた。ヨトゥナーは人々の間で高く聳えるように立ち、明るい衣類の中で山のように浮き出ているが、彼らもまたソーが近づくと笑みを見せ、このフリームスルサーとイヴィジュー入り混じるグループの先頭には、特に嬉々としている二人の姿があった。グンロズとヤールンサクサはいつもながら形式ばるのがじれったく感じるらしく、ソーが前を通る時に手を振らずにはいられなかったようで、ソーも手を振り返すことに問題があるとは思えなかった。彼らは現在アスガルドに留学中、あるいは旅行中のイヴィジューと共に参列しており、フリームスルサーも同様であった。さらに、今朝方早くヨトゥンヘイムから到着した公式な使節団もいる。

ヨトゥナーの向かい側にはアスガルドの代表が並び、彼らは婚約の儀の時にも見た面々だ。テュール、ブラギ、ゲフィオン、エイル…どうやら父の枢密院が全員揃っているようだが、彼の眼差しはシフ、ホーガン、ヴォルスタッグとファンドラルに向けられ、彼らはフリズスキャールヴの隣の前線に立ち、誇らしげに顔を輝かせていた。シフはこっそりと親指を立て、ヴォルスタッグなどは実際に少し鼻を啜っているようだ。ソーは大きな笑みを返し、後でファンドラルの纏う完全に場違いなスナーリンナの毛皮のマントについてからかってやらねばと思った。ここからでも彼が汗を掻いているのが見えたが、ちらりと視線を戻してみれば、ヤールンサクサはグンロズと元気に話すことに夢中のようで、ファンドラルの行動に気づいた様子はなかった。ホーガンだけが玉座を見つめていたが、彼の前を通る時にはソーに僅かに頷きかけてきた。このような儀式の場では、他の者からの歓声を受けるのと同等に彼にとっては大胆な仕草なのだった。

母が彼を待っている。ようやく高台へ続く階段に差し掛かって片膝をつくと、ミョルニルを脇に置き、兜を脱いで女王に捧げた。

「また遅れたわね」彼女は囁き、瞳を輝かせながら銀の翼を繊細に作られたサークレットに置き換えた。

「花嫁の特権では？」ソーが囁き返せば、彼女は笑いを噛み殺した。

「母の助言をしっかり聞きなさい」フリッガは今日は緩く締めただけの彼の鎧の隠れた留め具を外しながら窘めた。「国家行事で旦那様をからかうのは止めておきなさい。そういうことはプライベートで、お休みの直前にする方がずっといいわ。仲直りを後回しにしてしまうと、喧嘩の楽しみまでなくなりますからね」

ソーは大袈裟に呻き、フリッガは軽く彼を叩いてから胸当てを外し、それとソーの兜を彼女の右隣でそわそわとしていた若い侍女に手渡した。フリーンは戦と地位を脇に置くと目に見えて宣言するため、ソーの鎧を階段の下に重ね上げながら緊張しているようだ。彼女には同情してしまう。結婚式の多くは小規模でプライベートな行事だったが、これは壮大な国家行事であり、何百もの視線が彼らの動きの一つひとつを注視しているのだから。

いざ鎧が外されると、フリーンはフリッガに銀と赤に縁取られたクリーム色の分厚いマントを手渡し、彼女はそれをソーの背に掛けてから胸元の重たい銀のチェーンを留めた。この日、ソーはなんと母の言うことを聞いて、鎧の下に着ていたのは普段の簡素な衣服ではなく、もっと鮮やかな礼服であった。豪奢な刺繍が施された朱色のチュニックの下にクリーム色のズボンを履き、裾を銀で装飾されたブーツに入れてある。レギンナグラルは普段通り、チュニックの中に大事に隠されていたが、もうひとつ装身具を加えてあった。それは髪に編み込まれたシルバーのチェーンで、後頭部で一つに纏められた髪をそのチェーンが編み込まれた髪の一束で巻いていた。このような髪形ができるほどに伸びたのだが、これ以上複雑なものを一人で整えようとはまだしていなかった。

フリッガが精査するような目で彼を眺めまわして小さく頷いた。フリーンはそれからフリッガに浅いボウルとモミの枝束を渡した。何が来るのか分かっているソーは微動だにせず、母が小枝の束をボウルに浸して甘い香りのする水滴を彼に振りかけるのを待った。慣習通り、その朝彼は隅々まで身体を洗い、髪も洗って整えたのだが、この水は彼女の庭園から摘まれたハーブで煎じたものであり、婚約者に会う前に独身の日々を洗い流すことを象徴していた。もうすでに一年以上、独身だなどとは感じていなかったが、母にこの瞬間を否定することなどできるはずもなかった。

ソーが立ち上がると彼女は両の頬にキスをしてから額にも口づけをして、アスガルドの女王としてだけでなく、誇らしい親としてもこの結婚を祝福する旨を示した。彼女が必要以上に彼の肩を強く掴んでいたとすれば、ソーにはその理由が分かっていた。

「指輪を」彼女は彼を放しながら肩越しに言った。ソーはミョルニルを手にして差し出し、フリーンがその平らな頭に彼らの指輪を載せた。この機会に喜んで第二の証人となることを申し出た者たちがあまりに多かったため、彼らの中から一人を選ぶのは不可能となったので、代わりにフリッガは彼女の下で奉公している子女を選んだ。大いなる名誉だ。しかし今日、フリーンにとっては大いなる負担でもあるのではと察していた。書記も務めている彼女の表情は集中しすぎて強張っている。あまりに真剣な面持ちに、ソーは彼女の役目が終わると同時に思わずウィンクを投げかけており、憐れな娘をさらにドギマギさせてしまった。

彼らの後ろで当て付けるような咳払いが起こった。

フリッガがフリーンの隣に立って道を明けると、ソーは二人の王が彼を待つ場所まで段差を上りはじめた。普段の兜ではなく華やかな黄金の冠を戴き、眩いばかりの金襴のローブをまとった父がフリズスキャールヴに坐している。グングニルは緩やかに彼の膝の上に横たえてあり、この式典が平和と保安のうちに行われていることを示し、フギンとムニンは彼ら自身が装飾品であるかのように彼の両肩に留まり、静かに周囲を見張っていた。全父オーディンはまさに叡智と父権を体現した姿をしており、全領域の長、立法者、そして誓約を果たす者としてこの場にいるのだ。彼が座る本当の理由が、この儀式の間中立ち続けることができなくなっているからだと知る者はソーとフリッガしかいない。鎧兜の重みに耐えられないのだと、グングニルを杖のように使うようになったことを知っているのは彼らしかいない。

彼の頭脳は健全で、これまで同様に鋭かったが、その肉体はレギンナグラルに浸食され、刺されたことによる出血を遥かに上回るものを奪われた。オーディンスリープから目覚めたこと自体、フリッガの魔力と愛の証であり、彼が統治していること自体は彼の肉体の損傷を乗り越えようとする鉄の意思と厳粛な決意の表れであった。ロキの武器が彼にもたらした現実をもってしても、彼がこの場にいて結婚を祝福すること自体、ソーがこれまで父に見出してこなかった忍耐と信頼をこれ以上ないほど物語っていた。

ヨトゥンヘイムの王は涼しげなルビーの眼差しでソーをじろじろと見やり、彼の新品の衣装に口角を上げていた。二人を比べれば、ロキの方が印象深い格好をしているとソーは思った。なにしろ、彼はどこから見ても冬の王者であった。肩にかかった分厚いふさふさの毛皮は真っ白で床まで届き、黒い革製のキャルタはリキキンの聖印が刻み込まれていた。王の傷を受けてから、ロキはあの美しい太い首飾りはつけなくなり、代わりにエメラルドやマラカイト、グリーンガーネットやネフライトをあしらった首周りの広いカラーやチョーカーなどを作らせた。今日は喉元に翼を象った翡翠とマラカイトに挟まれた大きなエメラルドをつけ、その左右に並ぶサファイアとラピスラズリは煙る灰色のパールで縁取られていた。腰から臍まで覆う太いベルトも同じスタイルではあったが、こちらを彩る宝石類は真珠とダイアモンドに縁取られた様々な色合いの若緑とコバルトブルーだった。これらはソーに氷の浮かぶヨトゥンヘイムの海と揺らめく極光を思わせた。

ロキの髪はほぼ解かれており、頭頂にある円形に編み込まれた部分を除き、雪のような毛皮を黒い巻き毛が滝のように零れ落ちた。結い上げられた部分には太いゴールドのチェーンが編み込まれ、ロキのこめかみで留められ、頭部をぐるりと回って、そこから精巧で繊細なチェーンが髪の上に垂れ、その先端にはさらに宝石類が散りばめられているので、ロキが動く度にシャラリと柔らかな音を立てていた。その上にはソーが冠と呼びたがるがロキはサークレットだけだと言ってきかないものがあった。こちらはまるでロキの額から氷が突き出ているかのようにギザギザとしたダイアモンドで造られており、アスガルドの黄金の光を反射しては辺りに虹を投げかけていた。

権力と気品に彩られたロキも、婚約の儀の衣装を纏い、海からの贈り物である氷の王子として彼に捧げられた時と同じくらい美しく、二人のベッドで寝乱れた裸を見せていた昨日の朝の彼が今日までのお別れだとキスをしてきた時と同じくらい愛らしかった。

ロキの唇が笑みを形作り、誰の目にも明らかな包み隠さぬ喜びを浮かべた表情に、ソーの胸が高鳴った。

「綺麗で幸運だったな、オーディンソン」ロキが低い声で言ってソーはニコリと笑った。

オーディンは突然耳が聞こえなくなった振りをしたが、その顔にもほんの幽かな笑みが浮かんだのをソーは見た気がした。そして、ソーがミョルニルを彼とロキの間に掲げると、全父はこれまでと変わらぬ強く明瞭な声で婚礼の儀を始めた。

「アスガルドの民よ」彼は初めた。「そして九つの世界各地の名誉ある客人よ。我らは今日ここにヨトゥンヘイムの王ロキとアスガルドの王子ソーの結婚を見届けるために集った。誓約を交わす二人の言葉に耳を傾け、永遠に互いに結ばれる誓いを見届けよう」

ソーは空いた手をミョルニルの上に載せて、自分の指輪に指先を留め、ロキも同様にした。本来ならば、彼らは婚姻の契約を暗唱した後で先祖の武器を交換するはずだったので、誓約の言葉を交わす今はロキがミョルニルを持つべきだ。これは不可能なので、儀式のその部分は完全に省略することにしたのだ。乾いて埃を被った条約や相続に関する協定は昨日のうちに署名が終わっている。一年前に作成されたものとほぼ一致していたが、持参金と嫁償、そしてモルゲン・ギフの存在だけがすっぽり抜けていた。贈り物や象徴、餞などは彼らにとってもやはあまり意味を持たない。二人は証人たちの前で彼らを守る武器の上に置かれた指輪に誓いの言葉を交わすのだ。法律が要求するのはそれだけだ。最終的に重要なのは誓約、互いに捧げる言葉と声に出して宣言する誓いなのだから。

「私、アスガルドのソーは、あなた、ヨトゥンヘイムのロキを我が人生の片割れ、そして我が愛として伴侶とする」ソーはロキの瞳を覗き込みながら言った。「あなたに忠実で貞節でいること、あなたの名誉を私のものとして保ち、その命ある限りあなたを守り、真心を尽くすことを誓う。あなたが行くところに私も行く。あなたが留まるところに私も留まる。あなたの民は私の民であり、あなたの命は私の命である。今もこれからも、私はあなたのだ。我が命とこの鎚に、これを誓う」

誓いを紡ぎ、彼は手を持ち上げ、ロキに指輪をいつもの指に填め直してもらう間、その手首に指先をそっと触れた。

「私、ヨートゥンヘイムのロキは、あなた、アースガルズのソーを我が人生の片割れ、そして我がスヴァスとして、我が伴侶とする」ロキは全身全霊をソーに注ぎながら言った。「あなたに我が血筋、リキキンの名を賜り、あなたを我が氏族の一員とし、あなたの子らは我がキンとなり、我が子らはあなたのキンとなる。我らはひとつとなり、死あるいは不名誉によってのみ別たれる。我が命とこの鎚にこれを誓う。今もこれからも、私はあなたのもの」

ソーは指輪をロキの指に填め直しながら痛いほど大きな笑みを浮かべていると、母がそっと肘に触れたことでミョルニルを下ろして群衆に向き直ることを辛うじて思い出すことができた。ロキも同じくらい呆然としているようで、ソーに向かって愛しげにふわふわとした笑みを見せる様子も彼らを見つめている大勢の存在を忘れているかのようだ。

「ソーとロキはそれぞれ誓約の言葉を述べ、指輪の交換で封をした」オーディンは民衆の敷き詰めた大広間に声を響かせて宣言した。「では、彼らの結婚を祝福し、二人で末永く幸せに暮らせるよう願おうではないか。ロキ王とソー王子！」

親しい者たちだけで集まって行われるために意図されたセレモニーとしては矛盾するほど活気にあふれた大音量の歓声が彼らに打ち付ける。だが、それもロキが身体を寄せてきて、ソーもそれに倣って前方に傾ぐと徐々に消えていき、その唇はひんやりと柔らかく、霜の鮮やかでピリッとした香りに、そのキスはソーが欲しかった全てであり、この先もこれ以上のものはいらないと思えるほどだった。

「私のスヴァス」ロキが唇を触れ合わせたまま囁き、指が彼の手を見つけるとキュッと握りしめてきた。「私のソー、私の夫。ああ、これであなたを手に入れた。あなたを手放すことはないと知っているはず」

「俺の」ソーは骨まで響く低い轟きに、喜んで告げた。ソーが再び彼にキスをすれば、ロキは全身をその音で震わせた。「俺のロキ。お前を決して放さない」

「おめでとう、我が息子よ」彼らの背後で珍しく笑みを浮かべたオーディンが言って、フリッガが彼に寄り添い、その肩に手を置いた。「おめでとう、ロキ王よ」

「私たちの家族へようこそ」フリッガが顔を輝かせて加えると、ロキはきょとんとして、一瞬だけどこかはにかんだように見えた。それもすぐに過ぎ去り、彼はソーの両親に向かって優雅に一礼した。

「ありがとう」ソーは彼の代わりに言って、胸が誇りと愛情で溢れんばかりだった。それから欣然たる群衆に向き直ると、硬く結ばれた自分とロキの手を頭上高く掲げた。

「ロキ王！ソー王子！」彼の友人たちが合唱する。ヴォルスタッグはもう人目も憚らずに泣いており、ホーガンがその手を軽く叩いていた。その叫びはヨトゥナー、特にヤールンサクサにも繰り返され、彼はすっかり興奮しきって、思わず局地的な小雪を召喚してしまったようだ。雪は大広間の長い道を共に歩みだしたソーとロキの周りを舞いながら、ソーの肌に触れては衝撃的なほど冷たく弾けて融け、ロキの氏族線と長い髪に煌めく宝石のようにしがみついた。ソーは思わず脆い結晶を追ってロキの頬を指でなぞり、ロキは勝利と喜びに満ちた笑みを彼に返していた。彼をこの場から攫ってしまう誘惑は強すぎるほどで、ソーは脇でミョルニルが悪戯っぽく震動し、飛翔と嵐と結合の歌を柔らかく奏でるのを感じた。

「俺たちで抜け出してしまおうか」ソーは半分真剣に提案して、視線をロキから開けたアーチとその向こうの鮮やかな青空に移した。

ロキは片眉を撥ね上げる。「それでまたスキャンダルを提供すると？」彼は言った。「どうやら私は衝動的な花嫁に対して目を光らせておかねばならないようだな。夫たる者、妻の気紛れにしっかりと手綱をかけておかねば。と、あなたのアスガーディアンの侯爵たちなら言うだろうな」

「そうならば、お前がそんな明らかな戯言に耳を傾けるにはあまりに賢いのは実に幸運なことだな」ソーは冷静に言った。ロキはすでに何ヶ月もかけて妻やらなんやら口にしてはソーをむきにさせようとしており、互いをからかう時に良く用いる言葉となっていた。

「私はとても賢い」ロキは顎を突き上げて言った。「九つの世界から集まった外交官全員に新しい夫を見せつける機会を逃すにはあまりに賢すぎる」

そのように言われてしまうと、ソーはブロンズの扉の向こうの控えの間に辿りついてもロキの隣に留まり、客人らが彼らの下に来るのを待つのも構わなかった。他領域の使節団からの挨拶を受ける場を持つことに、彼とロキのための祝宴であるはずのところにまたも政治が持ち込まれると恐れ、ソーは初め反対していた。だが、最終的に友人たちを差し置いて外交官や他国の代表者と交流しなくても良いという条件で合意したのだ。妥協だ。多くの内ひとつの。オーディンは全領域のための祝宴にするべきだと主張し、驚いたことにロキもそれに賛同していた。オーディンソンとの公開結婚式が全父の祝福を受けたものであると示すことでヨトゥンヘイムの評判回復に大いに役立つと彼は説いた。ソーは近しい友人らを交えた本当のアスガーディアン式の結婚式の後に一週間続く誰でも参加可能な宴会を開く方を好んだが、ロキが折れないことを悟るなり、なんとか潔く降参することを選べた。

代わりに、今夜は町全体を巻き込んだ宴会が開かれることとなっている。街路にテーブルや旗、焚火が並べられ、これらを準備するのに三ヵ月かかり、全国民が彼らと共に祝杯を上げることになる。彼は二つの取っ手を持つ美しいウェディングカップをロキと共に掲げる。それは母がずっと大事にしまっていた家宝であり、彼女が彼らのために醸造した蜂蜜酒注いだカップを交互に二人で傾けながら飲み干すのだ。フライティングやレスリング、歌や踊り、そしてリギソグル(途轍もない作り話)の競い合いも行われ、こればかりはロキが優勝するのは目に見えていた。

だがまずは、彼らと祝杯を上げるためにやってきた者たちを出迎えねばならない。

彼らの後に続いて最初に出てきたのはオーディンとフリッガであり、フリッガの腕は夫への愛と隠れた支えの表れとして、その背に回されていた。「私たち二人とも、あなたたちのことで本当に嬉しいのよ」彼女は言って、ソーの頬を優しく撫でた。「宴会場で待っていますよ」

次はアスガルドの枢密院であり、全員が彼らへの祝辞を述べていたが、その言葉はすでに聞いたものだったので、ソーは頷きかけて微笑み、思考を流れるままに任せた。彼がヨトゥンヘイムから戻り、ロキの即位と彼との婚約を継続するソー自身の決断を報告した時、全員が喜んだわけではない。特に、その時点では父はまだオーディンスリープの中で生死を彷徨っていたのだから。だが、一年というのは長くもあり、彼らは皆ソーとロキの結婚に賛同するようになった。テュールまでも――少なくとも、公では。強面の戦神だけがロキより先にソーに挨拶をしたことは、良くて過失、悪くてロキへの侮辱になるが、今日はあまり気にならなかった。彼らは結婚したのだ。一人の男の嫌悪感では彼らに触れることはできない。

次に出てきたのはシフ、ホーガン、ファンドラルとヴォルスタッグであり、厳粛な枢密院の後では快活で騒々しいほど。結婚式とはこうあるべきで、彼らはソーの背を勢いよく叩くとロキのように素晴らしい伴侶を得た幸運を称賛した。

「幸運？」ロキが答える。「むしろ、彼に勝ち取るだけの価値を私が見出したことを感謝すべきだな」

彼らが笑いだす前に、一瞬だけ間があった。彼らはまだ少しロキを警戒しており、まだ彼の鋭い気質と狡猾さを不確かに感じていた。友人たちはロキの戴冠式の翌日、彼らの目でロキを見たいがために堂々とヨトゥンヘイムへ赴いた。それぞれ善意で行動したにもかかわらず、その訪問はあまりうまく運ばなかった。しかし、一年を経て彼らはロキを気に入ったようで、ロキは…彼らがソーを訪ねる時にもあり得ないほど酷く嫉妬するようなことはなくなった。ソーは望むほど彼らと会うことはなくなってしまい、それは残念に思っていたが、ロキの治世が安定していけば、いずれはソーももっとアスガルドで友人たちや両親と過ごすことができるようになるだろう。

「この中でももっとも麗しい新郎と踊る権利を主張したい」ファンドラルが宣言し、大仰な一礼をする。ロキは唇を引き結んだが手を差し伸べ、ファンドラルがさっとそれに口づけをすると、ロキはソーにニヤリと笑いかけた。

「とっとと行け」ソーは笑い、彼らを追い払った。「後で充分時間はある！」

「絶対に時間を作らせるからね」シフが明るく楽しげに言って、彼らは枢密院に続いて控えの間を出て宴会場へと向かった。

彼らの後に続いたのは金を紡ぐ者グンロズであり、彼は非の打ち所のない正式な礼をし、その後にはヤールンサクサが続いたかと思うと、ソーとロキに飛びつき、興奮しきった抱擁をした。ソーは強張ったが、ロキはただ声を上げて笑い、グンロズにヤールンサクサを引き離されるに任せた。年長のイヴィジャはアスガーディアンの伝統に遥かに明るかった。この一年で、グンロズは思わぬ友として彼らに接し、今ではヨトゥナーのために特別に順応させた客間に引っ越している。かつての役割であった特別顧問に就任しており、同盟初期のぎこちない数ヵ月間、ヨトゥンヘイムとアスガルドの間で不可欠な接点として働いていた。彼はアスガルドに到着した時は本来の姿を取っていたが、しょっちゅう都合の良いアシールの姿に変化していたので、人々はこの優雅で魅力的な魔術師にすっかり興味を抱き、それは快活なヤールンサクサが常春の王国での国家代表団の一員として参加するようになると倍増した。

ヤールンサクサは大ヒットだった。特にファンドラルにとって。彼はよく、恋愛対象との間にいつも大勢の求愛者がいることにすっかり困っていると話していた。何十人ものアスガーディアンがヤールンサクサの注意を惹こうと必死になっていることと、どの窓からもアスガルドの入り組んだ海岸線や広い浜辺が見えるとなると、ヤールンサクサは宮殿の生活にすぐに慣れ、それどころかヨトゥンの姿を完全に落として新しいドレスがもっと映える姿を取るようになり、ファンドラルの必死になる一方の求愛に全く気がつかないか、ソーが知る中でも最も残酷な焦らし上手の人物かもしれなかった。ロキとグンロズが二人して彼に承認の眼差しを向けていたことを思えば、どちらの可能性にも賭けたくなかった。だが、大袈裟に恋煩いを訴えるファンドラルはともかく、ソーはヤールンサクサの新たな人生に喜びを感じていた。特に、彼はヤールンサクサが最初にコヌンスガルズにやってきた時にその場にいたのだから。彼は白くなった唇で全身を震わせ、新エリラールにウートガルズから追放されたばかりだった。

その顔ばかりはアスガルドで見ることは一生ないだろうし、この日ももっとも目立った不在であった。スクリミルの訃報が届けられた日から、アングルボザは鉄の森を一歩も出ていなかった。この結婚式だけでなく、ラウフェイの葬儀やロキの戴冠式への参列も拒否し、彼のベラの遺体を要求した以外、彼からは何の音沙汰もなかった。それを送り届けたスリュムキンによると、彼らは森に入ることも叶わず、視界を奪い、嘔吐させる毒霧によって追い返されたという。その日以来、イヴィジューの一人とて城に戻ることは叶わず、どんなに能力の高い者たちでも、アングルボザのまじないを破ることはできなかった。いずれ必ず問題が起こるとソーは承知していたが、それが何であるか、そしてそれに対してロキがどう対処するかはまた別の日のための案件だった。

彼とロキにとって、この一年は波乱に満ちた一年であり、ソーは王の配偶の宮など必要でも欲しがりもしなかった宮廷での居場所を探すのに苦労し、ロキはイヴィジャを統治者として迎えると思っていなかった世界における玉座の真の重荷を痛感したのだった。ソーはラウフェイの葬儀にもロキの戴冠式にも参列しなかった。それは王とどんな関係にあろうとも、異境人の出る幕ではなかったのだから。だが、再形成されたヴィスモトとの最初の会議では、アスガルドのソーではなくロキのスヴァスとして正式に紹介された。奇妙なことに、国政の場にオーディンソンが立ち会うことに難色を示していた新ヤールたちの大半が、彼がロキの好む共寝の相手として紹介されるなり、宥められていた。折よく、彼とロキはこの数ヵ月スタズ間を絶え間なく巡り、新たに摂政となったビューレイストの立場を不満に思うヤールや宮廷人ではなく遠く、地方で独立したエルリたちの下を訪れてロキの権威を示したことで、彼らが宮殿に戻った頃には、初期の頃の反対意見は消えていた。南方のスタズで勃発した短いが野蛮な反乱を潰すためソーは激しく戦い、遠い北方での緊張感があからさまな敵意に変わった時にはロキとフレースヴェルグの仲介を務めた。彼が思い描いていた一年ではなかったし、まさかヨトゥンヘイムにこれほど長い期間留まることになるとも思わなかったが、ソーはあの凍った大地を第二の故郷と考えるようになっており、そこに暮らす民をアシールとヴァニールと同等に自分の民と捉えるようになっていた。

だからと言って、すべてが順風満帆だったとは言えない。決して口にすることはないが、ロキはまだ良い王とは呼べなかったし、特にそれに適した性質を持ち合わせているわけでもない。ソーにとっては自然に集まる忠誠心を育てるにはあまりに孤独で疑り深い。ロキと共にその治世を確かなものにするため働くのは、二人が王位について学ぶのに絶好の機会となった。それができるのも、ビューレイスト、スリュム、そしてネドラの支持があるためだった。ある時点まではソーの助力で充分だったのだが、それはまったく別の、思わぬ問題を浮き彫りにしたのだ。かなり公的にロキの代わりにソーが介入して問題解決をしたことが何度か続くと、ヒルズヴェルが反抗心を露わにし、またもアシールが彼らの王を押し倒しており、それについて何も対処が成されていないと文句を言いだしたのだ。彼らの不満の本質にソーはまったく気づかなかったが、その兆候は見えていたので、アグムンドに相談を試みた。それが上手く行かないと、今度はスリュムとビューレイストにも相談を持ち掛けたが、どちらも彼にそれを説明しにくそうにしていた。

これはつまり、ロキがソーの努力に褒美を賜ることで感謝を示したいと言って冬の玉座の前で彼を誘惑した時は完全に不意を突かれたことを意味しており、しかも致している最中にヴィスモトが広間に入ってきたことでしっかりと目撃されたのだ。何かを主張するという点では、ソーが公の前で横たわり、彼らの王に跨られている場面を見られたことはヒルズヴェルの士気向上に大いに役立ったのだが、またも嘘をつかれて利用されたことでソーは怒り、ロキとは一週間も口を利かず、最後には燃え盛るような口論と小さなハリケーンに発展してようやく終息を見せたのだった。ソーは決してそのような場面を見られたことが特別気に入らなかったわけではなかったし、いざ嵐が収まった後に肘でつつかれたりウィンクを寄越されるのも特に気にならなかったのだが、今度は明らかにそのシナリオを自分たちに置き換えた戦士たちの物欲しげな視線を受けることになり、それはさすがに参った。

少なくとも今日は恋煩いの眼差しに晒されることはない。ヤールンサクサとグンロズに続いて出てきたヨトゥナーたちは煌びやかすぎる世界にぎごちなくしており、アスガーディアンたちのように礼をすべきなのか、王に喉元を曝け出すべきなのか判断できずにいるようだ。頭を僅かに下げる者や半分身を屈める者たちが続いたが、ロキは短いが真摯な祝いの言葉と共にそれら全てを冷厳な態度で受け入れていた。

残りの者たちはソーにとってはあまり良く知らない者たちだったが、そのうち一人の大柄な体格と目立つ氏族線を持つ者は見知っていた。ロキの治世を支えるため、スリュムがコヌンスガルズで必要とされるようになると、スリュムスタズの統治は彼の年長の子供たちベルグフニールとスリヴァルディに降りかかり、それを助けるのは彼らのシブである雪を駆ける者スカジであった。だが最年少でありもっとも静かなフルングニルは初めにアスガルドに到着したヨトゥナーの一員であった。そのベラと同じ気楽な態度のおかげもあり、即座にソーの友人たちに受け入れられた。特にシフには姉代わりとして懐くようになり、鍛練と宮廷生活において彼女の助言に従順に従うのだった。ウォーリアーズスリーとしても本物の霜の巨人と手合せできることが嬉しいようで、フルングニルの蜂蜜酒に対する法外な強さと酒飲みゲームでの技量にさらに喜んでいた。しかもソーを主役にナトライクの試合まで再現することに成功し、このスポーツに対する関心が広がっているようなのが嬉しくてならなかった。

今日はアスガルドでも最高の真夏日和で、このためフルングニルをはじめとしたフリームスルサーは皆、一粒のサファイアをあしらった叩き成形の鋼でできた揃いの腕輪を填めている。ヴェトフォーメンが復活したことで、イヴィジャに炎と癒しの魔術が戻ってきた。そしてアスガルドの魔術師の助けも借りて、これらの宝石には身につけた者が日中の熱気に晒されても涼しさを保ち、暖かな空気からも氷を引き出す能力を高めるまじないが掛けられていた。それらの石が新たなまじないを受ける度に、新たなルーンが刻まれるため、若子らの間ではすでに誰がもっともくたびれ摩耗した石を持っているか競争が始まっていた。今のところ、彼らに一番人気なスポットはアスガルドであったが、何人かはビフレストを使ってかつてはヨトゥナーに友好的だった地域であるヴァナヘイムやスヴァルトアールヴヘイムにも旅立ち始めていた。同様に、冒険心の高いニダヴェリアの学者も数名、失われたヨトゥンヘイムの古典の再発見を求めてコヌンスガルズに到着していた。

アスガーディアンたちもまたヨトゥンヘイムの気候に耐えるための宝玉を持っていたが、大抵使用済みのものは保管所に戻され、訪問する度に新品を持っていくため、同じような流行がここでは見られなかった。ソーはこれまではっきりと認識していなかったが、彼の民は旅行を好まないようだ。彼が普段からしていたのとは違って、彼らは自分たちの世界でさえ横断することは滅多になかったし、他国へ旅する者などさらに少数だった。彼らは異境からやって来た旅行者の手で全ての最高の品々が町に流れ込むことにに慣れ過ぎていた。とはいえ、ここでも変化はある。たとえば、毛皮に縁取られた外套やブーツが突然再流行し始めており、ヨトゥンヘイムの凍える風を耐え抜いた勇敢な者たちは口をそろえてヒョールスの毛皮こそが毛布や絨毯に最適だと称賛するのだった。初期の頃は、彼らを受け入れたヨトゥンたちが贈り物文化に対して難色を示したことに旅行者たちは困惑したものだったが、誤解も解けた後は活気ある交易が始まり、世慣れたアスガーディアン貴族の間で現在流行りのオブジェは真珠層がはめ込まれ、ヨトゥナー芸術特有の曲線で装飾された奇妙に大きすぎるカップかボウルであった。

これに加え、これまた唐突に街中で流行り出したのは、何世紀も前の剣や斧、槍などを暖炉や戸口の上に飾る風習であった。ヨトゥンヘイムに治癒石の備蓄を送達する時に、ソーは多少の抵抗にあうだろうと踏んでいたのだが、冬の王への貢物としてではなく、スヴァスであるロキへの贈り物とすることでそれを避けられることを期待していた。ロキが少しの感情も見せずに箱ごとそれを受け入れた時は呆気にとられてしまい、このため、数日後に突然大戦時の戦利品が大量に送られてきた時は完全に不意を突かれていた。笑みを浮かべることなく、ロキは交換の品だと告げてきて、ソーは太古の時代遅れの武器を大量に受け入れるほかなかった。それらをどうすれば良いか途方に暮れていたところに、シフが大戦で親や祖父母を亡くした者たちに、犠牲となった彼らの形見として、そして両国の間に生まれた新たな友情の象徴として捧げてはどうかと提案してきたのだ。

とんでもなく酷いことになる可能性もあったが、僅かな機転を用いることで市民はこれを快く受け入れ、特にソーが公共の場で万人に配るのではなくテュールとエインヘリャルに一品ごと届けさせたことで大喜びしたのだ。彼らの大切な相手が持ったまま死んだ剣や斧を返されたことでどれほどの辛い記憶が蘇ったのかは分からないが、全ての武器が良く磨かれ、手入れもされていたことで、それらが大事に扱われていた事実がその痛みを宥めたかのようだった。それらを家屋や酒場の入り口を守るかのように誇らしげに展示する風習を誰が始めたのかは分からなかったが、町中で繰り返されたのは、それが戦の日々が終わったことを象徴しているのであって、ヨトゥナーに対する鬨の声の表れではないと言い張り、今のところは、その通りであるようだった。

これに倣い、ソーはスリュムから貰った戦斧をビルスキルニル殿の入り口天井近くに飾った。老ヤールは何故彼がまだ十分使い道のある斧をそんな手の届かない場所に置いたのかすっかり困惑していたが、それをソーに無期限に貸出することに快く応じたのだった。今日、ここにスリュムがいないのは残念なことだ。しかし、暗黙の合意として、ヤールは一人も参列しなかった。ヨトゥナーの使節団が勢揃いする必要は感じられなかったし、ロキのためにヨトゥナーの儀仗兵を連れてくる必要もなかった。この地はソーにとってのヨトゥンヘイム同様にロキにとっての第二の故郷となるのだし、誰も昨年の出来事を思い出したくなどなかった。

代わりに、ヨトゥンヘイムを代表するのは全スタズから集められた、目を丸くしている若子の集団だった。彼らは先週の夏至祭りで補充されたばかりのヒルズヴェル新兵である。ヘルブリンディに汚染されたヒルズヴェルの洗い出しは終わったとアグムンドがいくら主張しても、ロキは今も彼らに対して疑念を抱いていたし、彼らが明らかにビューレイストを好むことにも懐疑的だった。この新米兵はロキ自身のものとし、その忠誠心が第一にロキに向けられることを確かなものにしたがった――そしてソーに対する忠誠心も育まねばならない。特に、アグムンドが彼らの鍛練を乗っ取る前の数ヵ月間はソーが実際に彼らを訓練することになっている。今回はロキが玉座に就いてから初めて留守にしているため、ビューレイスト自身はヨトゥンヘイムに残っていた。これ以上反乱が起きる可能性は低かったが、ロキは鍵となる彼の支持者たちをコヌンスガルズから離すには、とてもではないが慎重すぎた。

若子たちは口々に祝辞を述べたが、明らかに彼らの王とアスガルドにすっかり夢中になっていて、行列が阻まれないよう、彼らをそっと押してやらねばならなかった。次に続いたのは、数世紀ぶりにやってきたアルフヘイムの使節団であった。アシールに比べると小柄で細身に見える彼らは髪を高く結い上げ、肩も片方を剥き出しにしている。彼らを先導するのはファラデイと呼ばれるライトエルフであり、彼は果物や木の実を高く積み上げ、月桂樹の葉でできた花輪を粛々と二人に差し出した。ソーは感謝と共にそれを受け取り、さてどうするべきか迷った。幸いなことに、まるで魔法のように現れたフリーンが少し緊張気味にこのような贈呈品のためのテーブルがあるのだと説明しながら彼からそれを受け取り、さらにこれからこれをそのテーブルに運ぶのだと説明した。次はこの上なく美しい模様の絹を何枚も重ね着したスヴァルトアールヴヘイムの要人たちが現れた。ダークエルフたちは低く頭を下げ、それぞれが彼らに手書きの幸運と繁栄を願う詩が記された絹の長旗を差し出した。これらもまた待っていたとばかりに現れたフリーンによって運び去られた――先週あった外交官たちの説明会の内容をもっとよく聞いておくべきだったのかも知れなかったが、あの時のソーはついにロキと結婚できるのだという事実以外に頭を集中させるのが非常に難しかったのだ。

ソーへ届けられた他国からの贈り物の中で、これらは最新のものである。彼は未だに女王アルフィスから届いたユニークだが派手な動物集団をどうするべきか見当もついていなかったし、フレイ卿とゲルダ夫人から届いた精巧な彫像のコレクションも同じだ。上級女王イヴァルディは少なくとも、使い道のはっきりしたものを送ってきた。特別に写本され、装丁された貴重書を図書館一つ分だ。おかげでドワーフに対するロキの悪印象は一気に覆された。ニョルドもまた個性的なものよりは用途の確かなものを送ってきた。見た目も美しく、医療的にも価値のある花や種子のコレクションに加え、それらが豊かに実るためのまじないの品やタリスマンが含まれていた。ムスペルヘイムのシンモラさえも贈り物を届けており、宝石を散りばめた竜の卵のコレクションだった。もっとも、シンモラのことなので、これはエルドヨトゥナーには口出し無用との忠告であったかもしれなかったが。代表がいないのはニフルヘイムとミッドガルドのみであり、まったくの無問題だった。このような祝い事にヘラの注意を惹くのは良くなかったし、アスガーディアンとヨトゥナーの両方がいる場所でミッドガルドの話題はできるだけ出さない方がよいのだから。

この日、アルフヘイム、スヴァルトアールヴヘイム、ニダヴェリア、そしてヴァナヘイムはそれぞれ代表者を参列させていたが、各地の統治者本人は誰一人現れなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムからの一団と同様に、二人に挨拶に来る使節団はすべて母星から来たばかりの多くの若者の中に数名の経験豊かな旅行者が混じったもので、彼らを率いるのはアスガルドに駐在する外交官ばかりだった。ここには領主も貴婦人も王家も将軍もいない。ソーにはその必要性があまり理解できなかったが、これには理由があった。招待者のリストを作ったのはロキとフリッガであり、何度も口を挟もうとしたオーディンはともかく、ソーが唯一関わったのは彼の友人たちを貴賓として扱うことだけだった。公式の発表によれば、他国の市民に対して友情の手を差し伸べるのだということで、それぞれの国の優秀な若者たちがアスガルドを訪れ、祝宴に参加するまたとない機会だと提示された。果たしてロキが事実、あまりに大勢の統治者が集まることでまたも何らかの騒動が起こることを恐れたのか、あるいは全父と特別な関係を持てるのはヨトゥンヘイムの王だけなのだと見せつけたかったのか、ソーには分からない。だが、母の判断を信頼していたし、ロキの謀略に彼女が満足しているのならば、ソーは黙って成行きに任せるのだった――一応、片手をミョルニルに載せて。誰かがこれを冷遇と受け取る場合に備えてのことだ。

なんにしろ、次の集団はドワーフの使節団であり、低い声音でソーとロキの賛美を述べた。彼らは全員上級女王の宮廷から選ばれた者たちであるため、皆彼の知らない、完璧な礼節を弁えたつまらない者たちだった。山間部のライダーズが謎かけをしたアスガルドのロキをヨトゥンヘイムの王の中に見出す可能性は低くかった。とはいえ、ソーは結婚式で起こったドワーフたちと口論せずに済むのをありがたく思った。駐在外交官のレギンが機械仕掛けの小鳥を二つ彼らに捧げた。それらに触れると時計仕掛けの翼を広げた小鳥が彼らの周囲を飛び回り、祝賀の歌を奏でるのだった。実用性はともかく、素敵で予期せぬ贈り物であり、それらを解体して部品を再利用することを考えているに違いないロキの目が煌めくのを、ソーは見逃さなかった。このため、彼の感謝の言葉は本心からのもので、王の思わぬ優しさにレギンは誇りで胸がいっぱいになるのだった。

しかし、大成功したことでドワーフたちが得意げにしていたことは、彼らの後に並んで様子を見ていたヴァニールの一団の神経に触ったようで、ドワーフたちが立ち去ると同時に突然揃って歌いだしたかと思うと、広間に明るい虹が召喚され、それが弾けたとたんに極彩色に光る小さな球体が辺りを漂うのだった。彼らのリーダーであるクヴァシルがじろりと彼らを睨みつけると、彼らは慌てたようにざわつき、その歌がソーとロキの徳をかなり大袈裟に表現する凡庸な旋律に変わっていった。その内容に、ソーは彼らを正気に戻してやりたく思ったが、ロキはクリームを貰った猫のように大満足な面持ちでセイズコナたちに寛大な微笑みを向けているのだった。不和、内輪揉めと世辞はこの異境の客人たちに見られる特徴の中でもロキが特に好むものであり、ソーは介入しようとする彼をうまく抑えることができずにいた。

現在、秋と夏の王国の間には緊張が広がっていた。ヴァナヘイムに突然ロックトロールが大挙に押し寄せてきたことと、それに対し行動を起こさないニダヴェリアの怠惰が関係している。女王たちの中に実際にトロールを支援している者がいるとは考えにくかった。なにしろロックトロールといえばヴァナヘイムの辺境と同様に西部の女王国にも迷惑をかけることで有名だ。しかし、何者かが彼らの世界の境界線を行き来して破壊行為を繰り返す大集団を見て見ぬ振りをしているのは確かだろう。結婚式が終わってからソーが直々に調査に出向く予定であった。これまではヨトゥンヘイムのことで手いっぱいとなり、一年もかの地に滞在していたため、略奪者たちがこれを機に暴れることにしたようだった。久しぶりに直接攻撃のできる遠征となるため、ソーはトロールどもに全領域が彼の守護下にあるのだと知らしめるのを大いに楽しみにしていた。

ありがたいことに歌がようやく終わり、配下の者たちの態度に明らかに恥ずかしい思いをしたクヴァシルと共にヴァニールたちが出ていった。そして同じくらいありがたいことに、外交使節団は彼らで最後であり、残すは広間に集まっていたアスガーディアンたちと彼らによる祝辞だけだった。残りの集団は目まぐるしい勢いで笑顔を上下させるだけで、ソーの思考は少し彷徨い、積極的だが反復的な祝辞よりも彼の腕に絡まったロキの腕の感触と、ソーの手に重ねられたロキの手の重みの方に気を取られていた。彼らが共に寝室に引き上げられるのは何時間も先のことだったが、ソーはそれがあまり気にならなかった。充足感が下腹部でゆっくりと燻っており、ロキがここにいるというだけで、彼がロキのものになったことで祝われ、ロキが彼のものになったことを祝うだけで今は充分だった。

その夜は盛大な宴会が開かれる。大宴会と祝祭は圧巻な光景となるだろうし、それは始まりでしかないのだ。蜜月の外遊に出る二人には母の蜂蜜酒の大樽が共をし、彼らは各領域を巡り、友好的な国々の王や女王、貴族たちや主権者たちにも祝宴を上げられることになる。これはヨトゥンヘイムとアスガルド共同の力を誇示する壮大な国家行事でもあった。

ヨトゥンヘイムで丸一年過ごしたソーは他の国々の遊覧旅行に出られることを楽しみにしており、ロキにとってはあまりに長い間否定されていた各地の最高級の図書館やマーケット、宮廷や大自然の光景を、フードを被った侵入者としてではなく、大切な賓客としてロキに見せて回りたくてうずうずしていた。最初に訪れる先はアルフヘイム、そしてフレイの宮殿となっている。ソーはヨトゥンヘイムの追放が解除されたことでロキがゲルダに持ち掛ける話を重々承知していた。彼もまた、フレイヤに会わせてやるために、フレイをアスガルドに招待するつもりだ。いずれは、平和維持の名の下、彼の父によって引き離されたこの恋人同士のためにもっと多くのことをしてやるつもりだ。オーディンがなぜあんなことをしたのか理解はできていたが、いざ彼が玉座を継いで、彼とロキが二つの国を統治する二人の王となった暁には、このような古い力の抑制均衡は必要なくなる。こうして彼とロキが一つとなったからには。

そして彼は、外遊が終わり、故郷に帰還することをさらに楽しみにしていた。彼らは如何に豪華であろうとコヌンスガルズにある彼らの私室に帰るのではなく、また、ロキのために豪奢な空間が作られたビルスキルニル殿に戻るのでもなかった。代わりに、彼らは名もないあの場所の、滝壺の傍に彼がその手で建てた四つの扉があって窓のない小さな家に向かうのだ。そこでは滝の轟音がどんな物音も掻き消し、頭上に拡がる星空の光を水飛沫が反射して煌めく。そして、彼らはそこで誰にも邪魔されず、蜂蜜酒を最後の一滴まで飲み干し、互いの唇から『スヴァス』の呼称と同じくらい滑らかに『夫』という呼称が零れ落ちるまで過ごすのだ。そこで、二人は共にベッドに転がり込み、象牙色の毛皮の中で黄金とサファイアを絡めあわせ、そこでは奪うことはせず、ただ何度も繰り返して捧げ、最後には互いの腕の中で守られ、満足し合って眠るのだ。

そして、そこには王もいなければ王子もいなく、義務も責任も、野望も名誉も王冠もない。だが、そこには愛があるだろう。今もこの先もずっと、常に愛だけは。

長く険しい道のりだった。それにこの先にも落とし穴や突然広がる渓谷が待ち受けていることをソーは承知していた。氷が共に生活するのに楽な性質だとは誰も言わなかった。しかし、それでも選べるのならば、彼は何度でもこの道を選ぶだろう。何度でも繰り返し、彼らの安寧がひび割れ、闇が立ちはだかってもロキを選ぶだろう。今もこの先も、彼にとってロキ以外の相手はあり得ない。そしてロキの喜びの歌が宮殿の壁を越えて響き渡り、ブロンズと黄金を生きた炎のように震わせると、ソーの目に映るのは王ではなく、ヨトゥンでもなく、ただ彼の夫、彼の半身だけであった。

「では、行こうか？」控えの間を出て彼らのために用意された宴会へと足を向けると、ソーがロキに腕を差し出した。

「行こう」ロキは答え、ほんの一瞬だけ勿体なくもソーに寄り掛かる。こうして、二人は新たな人生へと敷居を越えた。これから数え切れぬほどの日々続いていく二人の結婚生活の最初の日に、肩を並べ、足並みを揃えて。


End file.
